Despertando el Pasado
by Enkelii chan
Summary: Había una doctora milagrosa, un empresario de cabello picudo. Un sexy guitarrista, y una mujer con la luna en los ojos. ¿Que seguía? Un prefecto sexy de ojos bicolor? Nada más y nada menos. Aparte de la nada excéntrica afirmación "Anko, tu fuiste una gran kunoichi, un Jounin de la aldea de la hoja!" ... Y ella responde: ¿Que es una kunoichi Kakashi? / Cap.27 Fight! Hatake vs Uchiha
1. I She will never expect this

**Hola a todo el público. Bueno aquí les traigo, un fic producto de una noche de desvelo después de estudiar para un examen de Química. **

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo I. "She will never expect this…"

.

— _¡Esto es completamente aburrido! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Que ganas de comer unos dangos!_

Una chica estaba sentada en la banca de su escuela, miraba fingiendo interés a sus compañeros de clase. Estos parloteaban sobre, nada interesante en realidad. Razón por la cuál, estaba completamente aburrida. Usualmente estaría saltando encima de las bancas, o intentando molestar a sus compañeros, quizás incluso estaría burlándose de las mujeres de su clase por parecen más payasos que mujeres con las pilas de maquillaje que cargaban.

Una chica de 18 años, cabello purpura sin forma definida, y ojos café claro. Destacada alumna, amiga de pocos, aborrecida por algunas mujeres. Pero incondicional para su reducido circulo de pequeños amigos. Rebelde quizás, atrevida, burlona…

— ¡Anko! — Gritó uno de sus compañeros —¿Me vas a pasar las respuestas del examen?  
— Aha... claro. — su nombre: Mitarashi Anko.

Podía ser grosera en ocasiones, todos la llamaban para que les explicara algún tema que no sabían. Sin embargo no era estudiosa, la verdad es que le daba flojera abrir los libros, no se explicaba como sacaba tan buenas notas.

Su reducido circulo de amigos, se debía a una razón muy peculiar. Todos a pesar de ya estar grandecitos, parecían pubertos:

— ¡Hahaha pues tú vas a tu casa solo para cogértelo en la bañera! — Decía su compañera de junto  
— Hahaha ¿ah sí? ¡Pues tú hiciste un hoyo en el techo para ver como se bañaba su papá! — respondía su compañero.  
— ¿A si? ¡Pues tu pusiste una cámara de video en la taza del baño para que cuando su papá vaya al bañó tú puedas verlo todo!  
— ¿A si? ¡Pues tú te haces tu shampoo de eso!  
— ¡Iugh! ¡Hahaha!... ¡Pero tú pides permiso para ir al baño cuando él se está bañando!  
— Son un asco... — dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa burlona; la miraron, se rieron como si fuera un cumplido y siguieron platicando.

Esos dos compañeros, siempre se llevaban así de pesado. Era una pena que su compañera siendo una mujer, hablará tan asquerosamente, y en vez de darle el avión... le respondiera. Con cosas que la verdad, a veces... daban pena (Por no mencionar asco).

Y así era todo el grupo, pasando por las típicas chicas plásticas, los metaleros de corazón que adoraban sentarse en una esquina a esconderse, el tímido que buscaba la atención de las chicas más bellas, el nerd que fingía estar estudiando a cada momento del día…

A ella en particular, la miraban como una curiosa chica sádica, ruda e inteligente. Definitivamente no, la señorita de tacones altos, bien peinada y maquillada. Si no aquella que sin llegar a ser machorra, tenía más amigos que amigas, se daba a respetar, a veces golpeaba, y se llevaba pesado con algunos chicos, pero siempre cuidando un límite.

Su amiga más cercana, era una linda chica, de las más destacadas de la clase, que tenía un hermoso cabello negro y unos vivaces y dulces ojos rojos como cerezas: Yuhi Kurenai. Era una persona muy dulce y amable, muy disciplinada y sin embargo hermosa de pies a cabeza. La conoció desde el primer día que entró a la escuela, y fueron compañeras para casi todo desde aquel día.

Su segunda amiga, era una alta chica de cabello corto y enormes ojos negros, se llamaba Shizune, una chica de apariencia dulce y pisada fuerte. Pero su pisada era en realidad toda ella, hablaba fuerte aunque a veces dudosa, su mirada a veces era retadora y al mismo tiempo profunda. Todo un caso. Y se debía a las diferentes disciplinas que llevaba, desde pequeña Shizune fue amante de todos los deportes habidos y por haber… Pero tenía otras muchas más pasiones.

Otros tantos chicos eran amigos suyos y pasaba mucha parte de su tiempo con ellos. Pero no eran tan cercanos a ella como para ser dignos de una mención honorífica en su vida, no como Yuhi Kurenai y Shizune.

Estaban en semana de exámenes, e iban a presentar el último: Calculo Diferencial, sin embargo durante las primeras horas tendrían asesoría de esa materia. Pero la miss, tenía que estar en dos salones a la vez. Entraba, resolvía unos ejercicios, dejaba otros y se iba. Anko la nombró Miss Pulpo. (Porque hacía todo en esa escuela, era directora, maestra de algebra de todos los grados de secundaria y bachillerato, titular de 3 grupos, hacía y checaba exámenes... en fin). Anko siempre, hacía los ejercicios, con mucha flojera... pero los hacía rápido, y bien a la primera. "Si sabes las bases lo demás es fácil" decía... pero en su salón sol compañeros sabían lo básico (5 de 25 alumnos)

Como siempre, había terminado los ejercicios, y observaba a sus compañeros hablar, Sin sentido. Tenían ya todos 18 años, y se comportaban como nenitas de 15 que acababan de venir de su primera borrachera. Pero que decir, si una de sus compañeras plásticas de salón era oficialmente una Djane(*)

En eso entró la maestra.

— A ver ¿ya terminaron los ejercicios? ¿Cuales les dejé? A ver doc… dícteme... uh! Pero tu si seguiste las ordenes, les dije del 1 al 5... ¡Y llegaste a la mitad del 4! — Le decía a un hombre— A ver préstame tu hoja corazón — se dirigió a Anko, ella ni se inmuto, la maestra agarró su hoja, sonrió satisfecha — Mira aquí ya hasta terminó.  
—... pero es Anko... — murmuró su compañero  
— A ver muchachos...

La miss pulpo, escribió algunos ejercicios de la hoja en el pizarrón de la clase, luego los resolvió. Y dictó otro más complicado... y le encargo a la chica Djane que escogiera del libro de la maestra, un ejercicio y se lo dictará a sus demás compañeros. Luego salió corriendo hacia el otro salón.

— Ah... No me salió — dijo Kurenai detrás de la peli morada.  
— ¿Qué cosa? — Anko se volteó a ver a su amiga.  
— Me equivoque seguro me comí algún signo (2)  
— He he... — bostezo — tengo sueño  
— ¿A qué hora te dormiste ayer?  
— Hoy mejor dicho... como a la 1.30.  
— ¡¿Qué te sucede? — luego la chica de ojos rojos se rió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Anko saliera con tonterías, o cosas absurdas, como sueños sin sentido, oraciones incoherentes, enunciados en una conversación que no necesariamente tenían que ver con el tema del que se hablara. Comentarios sarcásticos... pero Anko era madura. Era inconstante, una loca sádica que cargaba un cúter siempre afilado en una bolsa escondida de su uniforme (3) (junto con su celular y un poco de dinero) pero madura.

— ¡Ya Zaku! Dijimos que nos íbamos a callar — dijo la señorita Dj, que se llamaba Arisa, poniéndose de pie, para ir por el libro de la maestra.  
— ¿Escoges uno fácil ¿Si Arisa? No quiero pensar ahorita.  
— ¿Alguna vez has pensado?  
— Ya cállate – chilló Arisa. Zaku se acercó al escritorio, tomó el libro que la maestra había dejado abierto en una página llena de ejercicios. Los miró por unos segundos mientras seguía atacando con palabras a su compañera, luego lo cerró sin importancia y se lo dio a la chica.  
— ¡Menso! ¡Cerraste el libro!  
— ¡Ah! cierto... am… — Zaku no estaba muy consciente de sus acciones mientras pensaba en insultos para la gente. — aa hehe lo siento.

Ambos empezaron a pelear a gritos de una manera muy graciosa, pues ella era bonita y de buen cuerpo y el chico era enjuto en huesos y con cabellos de punta.

— Que escandalo — dijo Kurenai guiñándole el ojo, — el volumen de mis auriculares está al máximo.

— Yo tampoco escucho nada — secundó Shizune.

Esa era la sutil manera de Kurenai, para decirle a Anko que esperaba un espectáculo, es decir que la peli morada acabara de golpe dejando perplejos a aquellos dos. Y no por nada, pero Kurenai había tenido varias disputas con Arisa.

La peli morada se puso de pie y empujó "suavemente" a Zaku y a Arisa separándolos,  
— Luego se besan quieren, son como un par de recién casados — tomó el libro de manos de Arisa lo revisó y lo abrió en la página de ejercicios que la maestra había dejado, luego se lo lanzó a Arisa que gritó al ver algo en el aire.

— Listo, problema arreglado.  
— ¡Ay! ¡Anko no hagas eso! — Chilló —Gracias... am... a ver uno fácil.  
— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?— preguntó Zaku con los ojos desorbitados.  
—... Am fui al índice. —_ daa_  
— A... — sin palabras — ¿porque siempre creo que Anko es mas lista que todos nosotros?

Y por eso Anko no tenía demasiados amigos.

— El día que salgamos de aquí seré feliz — decía Anko todos los días — Algún día iré a otro tipo de círculos y podré olvidarme de todo esto.

Sus amigas estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que salir de ahí, algo les decía a las tres que estaban en el lugar equivocado. Anko sentía cada vez que pisaba la escuela que entraba al lugar menos indicado para ella, otro día para sentirse dedo, otro día para aburrirse de la cotidianeidad. Algún día empezaría la historia de su vida, no con un hombre, si no consigo misma…

Algún día…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Sonó un celular.

Un chico alto, de 20 años, con cabello gris plata contestó:

— Habla Kakashi  
— Hey no se te olvide la reunión de hoy en la noche.  
— No — contestó con enojo, cada media hora recibía un recordatorio de lo mismo.  
— ¿Ya tienes algo?  
— No, aun no... Sigo buscando. Iré a visitar varias escuelas. A lo mejor veo a alguien.  
— De acuerdo. Sigue con ello.  
— ¿Tu como vas Jiraiya?  
— Me dijeron que la doctora está muy ocupada, así que esperaré.  
— De acuerdo, luego me comunicare con Gai y Yamato. Hasta entonces

Colgó.

Hatake Kakashi, un chico fuera de lo normal. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de manga larga color azul marino, con el cuello largo que podía llegar hasta la mitad de su rostro como una máscara. Un chaleco negro encima, y tenis. Usaba lentes de contacto para ocultar su identidad. Y cuando necesitaba pasar desapercibido, se bajaba la máscara. Como ese día.

Su compañero en el teléfono. Jiraiya, lo encontró cuando él tenía 17 años y le dijo, que hace mucho tiempo, en alguna vida pasada, él, Kakashi, había sido un Jounin de Elite de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.  
— ¿Un jounin de elite?  
— Sip, uno de los mejores, ¿No te da emoción?  
— ... ¿Qué es un Jounin?

En ese momento no le creyó, Jiraiya era un hombre de 30 años, de pelo largo y blanco, con unas extrañas marcas en la cara simulando un tatuaje.

Se supone, contaba el hombre de pelo blanco, que un día Jiraiya, recordó toda esa vida, o por lo menos gran parte. Fue un día que se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos curiosos y morado claro, iba acompañado de otro sujeto de cabello naranja y picudo. Fueron a la empresa de Jiraiya para una entrevista de trabajo, pero al momento de esta, se miraron los tres y se reconocieron. "Pein" pensó Jiraiya, después de aquel encuentro no los volvió a ver.

Esa noche soñó con Konoha, su sensei, su equipo, sus alumnos, el kyuubi, un chico escandaloso de nombre Naruto, los Uchihas, Tsunade. Recordó casi todo por completo. Y se dio cuenta de que Pein salió de su empresa al ver quién era, seguramente el también recordaba su vida como Akatsuki, y que él, había asesinado a Jiraiya.

Días después, en la noche, salía de un... lugar. Donde... las chicas, bailan con, relativamente poca ropa.

— ¡Sucio pervertido! — le gritó el joven Kakashi cuando Jiraiya le contaba su historia

Bueno. De ese lugar.

... cuando se topó con un grupo de hombres, no eran más de 5. Con sudaderas negras y una nube roja en la espalda. Qué incendiaban una estación de policías. Se escucharon gritos de gente dentro del lugar. Desgarradores, y horrendos. Jiraiya no supo cómo reaccionar. Fingió ebriedad tirándose sobre un coche y balbuceando estupideces.

— ¿Fingías? ¿O en verdad estabas borracho? — Interrumpió Kakashi  
—... — _No puedo creer que este niño grosero alguna vez haya sido un ninja respetado..._

Los hombres lo notaron. Se acercó uno de ellos, le alzó el rostro... era Pein. Lo observó por un momento, Luego lo aventó contra la pared e hizo una señal para que su equipo se retirara. Y después de unos instantes... no había rastros de nadie. En la calle solo quedaron las llamas consumiendo el edificio, y cadáveres carbonizándose dentro de el. Jiraiya se levantó y se fue... si lo encontraban allí; lo acusarían a él. Excepto por una cosa. En el suelo frente al edificio ardiente, había una nota escrita con un líquido rojo.

"Akatsuki renace esta noche"

Ahí fue cuando Jiraiya, como ex—Sannin. Supo que debía oponerse ante la nueva versión de Akatsuki. Pero no podía hacerlo solo...debía reunir a más personas como el... Curiosamente el destino dejó caer un periódico en manos de Jiraiya donde reportaban a un una enfermera milagrosa... y a un joven de pelo plateado ganador de un concurso de Creaciones Electrónicas a nivel Bachiller. Que curiosamente...vivía en la casa de enfrente. Cuando habló con él. Lo reconoció: Hatake Kakashi, el Ninja que Copia. Aunque... el peli plata era joven...y no reaccionó de la manera que Jiraiya esperaba:

— ¡Fuera de mi casa viejo pervertido! — dio un portazo en la nariz del Sannin. Y es que Jiraiya... llegaba muchas noches (a veces en las mañanas a eso de las 7) borracho. Tenía mala fama en esa calle

Kakashi sonreía al recordar ese día.

Desde entonces, habían reunido a 4 personas. Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yamato y Morino Ibiki.

La vida de Kakashi había cambiado. En tres años, él recordaba la mayoría de sus jutsus, gran parte de sus aventuras y enfrentamientos. Y en esos años, había dedicado su tiempo a buscar a más gente, más gente de la aldea de Hoja.

Caminaba ese día rumbo a una colonia un tanto peligrosa, pero tenía una escuela muy buena. Se paró en una esquina opuesta a la escuela y se bajo la mascara... nadie debía saber quién era o que hacía. Eran la 1.30. Y los alumnos todavía no salían. Lo que más le llamo la atención de la escuela era su color; un rosa mexicano. Con letras en amarillo. Podía ver el pasillo y los salones del segundo piso.

Escuchó una campana y miró al pasillo, una señora alta y robusta pasaba agitando dicho instrumento. En cuestión de minutos, varios alumnos salían de los salones, formaban una fila y descendían hacía el primer piso... luego los veía salir por la puerta principal, ubicada fuera de la vista de Kakashi, del lado izquierdo girando en la esquina.

—_Qué uniforme tan—... llamativo_

Las niñas vestían con un jumper azul eléctrico con rayas negras formando cuadros, calcetas caladas blancas, y un suéter del mismo tono de azul. TODAS llevaban en cabello recogido en una coleta con dos listones uno blanco y uno azul, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Los niños camisa blanca pantalón negro, zapatos negros, y el suéter azul. El cabello en casquete corto (4) Al ver a los hombres, Kakashi dio gracias de que a él lo dejaran tener el cabello largo.

Nadie le llamaba la atención, no sintió que alguno de ellos pudiera haber sido parte de la aldea de la Hoja.

A él no le llamaba la atención nadie, pero al parecer... él sí llamaba la atención. Después de unos minutos, veía como las chicas lo miraban, se hacían churritos en el pelo, sonreían... Y reían sonoramente. Las ignoró. Fijó su vista en el pasillo del segundo piso... pues vio que había alguien allí.

Dos personas, una alumna. Y un... ¿Maestro? El sujeto tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, ojos brillantes y amarillos como una serpiente. El cabello lacio color negro azabache amarrado en una coleta. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos al ver al sujeto...

—_¡Orochimaru!_

Lo reconoció al instante... pensó en llamar a Jiraiya; pero Orochimaru volteó a verlo... le hizo una señal a la chica para que se fuera; esta obedeció y bajó siguiendo el rumbo que todos sus demás compañeros habían tomado. Cruzaron miradas... era él. La fría mirada que ansia poder, el delgado rostro de una serpiente y la energía que desprende alguien que no se detendrá ante lo que quiere. Kakashi aparentó serenidad. Luego Orochimaru rio y se fue... se perdió de vista.

Sacó su celular y marcó a Jiraiya.

—_Contesta_

— ¿Qué sucede Kakashi?  
— Encontré a alguien — unas chicas pasaron enfrente de Kakashi riendo.  
— Vaya, vaya... a quienes dirá, hehe a que escuela fuis—  
— No es el momento, encontré a Orochimaru. — Del otro lado del auricular, Jiraiya frenó todo tipo de pensamientos. Vino a su mente la imagen del hombre serpiente. — ¿Jiraiya?  
— Habla...  
— Pues llegué aquí a la escuela y vi en el... — miró la entrada de la escuela, la chica con la que Orochimaru estaba hablando acababa de salir. Se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Pelo morado, ojos café—miel... sabía que la conocía… Pero ¿Quién era?  
— ¿Kakashi?  
— Yo, en el segundo pasillo de la estudiante de la esquina desde la primer piso...— balbuceó  
— ¿Qué? ¡Kakashi habla bien!  
— Nos vemos en la noche— Kakashi cortó la llamada, después guardó su celular, y se enfocó en la chica. Ella estaba miraba a sus compañeros, unos cuantos se acercaron y le dijeron algo muy emocionados. Luego... al parecer se despidieron.

— Me voy a casa... tengo sueño...— alcanzó a escuchar, luego la peli morada se fue en dirección a la derecha recorriendo toda la cuadra y dio vuelta en la esquina,  
_  
_Un impulso lo obligó a caminar, estaba en la cuadra opuesta, así que cruzó la calle esquivando a todos los alumnos caminando muy aprisa. Se le había echo muy familiar, tal vez demasiado…

Fue hacia ella. Caminó aprisa para alcanzarla y cuando llegó a la esquina la vio a lo lejos, a pesar del escándalo típico de la hora de la salida, se atravesó entre la multitud de padres y alumnos para verla. Ella iba calle abajo, sola. No pudo hacer otra cosa más, que seguirla.

No debía correr, si lo hacía seguramente ella se espantaría y huiría. Así que caminó, con paso apresurado. Luego ella giró a la derecha, atravesó la calle y se perdió de vista.

— _¡Espera!_ – le gritaba mentalmente.

Corrió calle abajo, ignorando ya a su sentido común, hasta alcanzar el lugar donde ella giró. Era una calle privada, que tenía un camellón y la siguiente calle era una avenida algo transitada. Ella estaba casi en la esquina del camellón, con el celular en la mano y esperando.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo rápido para alcanzarla. La veía, fijamente, su cabello morado, ¿Dónde la había visto? ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento de conocerla?

Y entonces sucedió.

Kakashi ya estaba la mitad del camellón para alcanzarla. Y un autobús verde pasó a su lado. Ella lo vio y lo detuvo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para ella. Se subió y el camión arrancó.

—_Demonios... ¿¡Quién eres!_ — le preguntaba mentalmente. Otro autobús se paro enfrente. Kakashi miró al que se había llevado a la peli morada, luego al que tenía enfrente. Era la misma ruta… — ¡_Venga!_

El autobús estaba a punto de partir, cuando Kakashi de un solo saltó entró en él. El conductor se sobresaltó luego le extendió la mano a Kakashi para que pagara. Este rebuscó en sus bolsillos y lo halló. Pagó y se fue a sentar del lado izquierdo pegado a la ventana. Ambos autobuses eran de la misma ruta. Se bajaría en cuanto viera que ella lo hiciera.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos autobuses estuvieron alineados paralelamente. Kakashi se pegó al vidrio en busca de la misteriosa peli morada. Tardó en encontrarla, porque esta se había soltado el cabello, estaba de pie hablando por celular. ¿Qué le vio a esa chica? Seguramente er años ¡Más pequeña que él!

Siguieron viajando. El autobús de Kakashi se iba llenando cada vez mas... había señores, señoras, otros adolescentes... en una ocasión, una mujer embarazada se sentó a su lado. Pero Kakashi estaba más al pendiente del otro autobús. Buscando la oportunidad de ver cada movimiento de la peli morada.

— Joven... — dijo una voz — No sé si le importe...— Kakashi volteó a la voz, era una señora menuda, de edad avanzada que cargaba una pesada bolsa del mandado. El peli plata, como buena persona se levantó, la señora embarazada se corrió de asiento, Kakashi salió y la viejecita se sentó.  
— Son muy amables... — dijo con su gastada voz.  
— No hay de que... — dijo Kakashi. Luego miró al autobús vecino...  
_  
— ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue?_

Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada. Una y otra vez, pero por más que lo hizo... la chica ya no estaba. Intentó divisar el llamativo color del uniforme. Nada... ya no estaba en el autobús. Corrió hacia el final de este y toco el timbre desesperadamente, ganándose así varias miradas extrañas. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, pero antes de que el autobús se detuviera, Kakashi ya había saltado de él. Volteó a todos lados... estaba enfrente de una comisión de Electricidad. En una gran avenida, con una farmacia cerca y varios puestos de refacciones, estéticas y cosas así. Cruzando la calle de su izquierda, mientras veía a la pared, encontró lo que buscada. Un uniforme llamativo y azul

—_¡Es ella!_

Caminaba derecho. Y el Hatake la imitó.

La siguió desde lejos, hasta que ella giró a la derecha y se metió a una calle privada, y luego giró a la izquierda en otra. Kakashi la perdió por un momento, pero al encontrarla, esperó unos segundos para que ella no lo sintiera. Porque parecía que ella había apresurado el paso. Quizás ya lo había notado.

Caminó derecho, sin mirar atrás.

Kakashi la seguía, cada vez más cerca.

Casi al final de la calle, del lado izquierdo, en un portón marrón, Ella se detuvo y buscó unas llaves en su mochila.

Kakashi vio que estaba a punto de perderla.

Ella abrió la puerta de la casa que tenía enfrente, gritó algo hacia adentro, entró y cerró la puerta... De alguna manera, parecía que ella podía sentir a Kakashi siguiéndola como loco desesperado. El Peli plata se quedó inmóvil; su pantalón vibraba... desde hacía 15 minutos, y tenía unas 20 llamadas perdidas. Solo miraba la puerta donde perdió a la peli morada... ¿Quién era ella? ¿Porque estaba con Orochimaru? ¿Porque sentía la urgente necesidad de hablarle? ¿Porque no podía actuar como persona normal desde que la vio? ¿Porque la conocía?

— Bien... se detuvo — Anko Mitarashi, miraba por la orilla de la ventana, sabía que la habían estado siguiendo durante todo el camino desde la escuela hasta su casa. Busco con la mirada a ver si su acosador estaba en la calle... Había un sujeto alto, de pelo plateado, que daba la espalda y hablaba por celular. ¿Sería él? No iría a preguntar. Aseguro las entradas de su casa, y fue a la cocina. Estaba sola, su madre no había llegado, su hermana se había ido a casa de una de sus amigas, y su padre también estaba trabajando. Tenía la casa para ella sola... a no ser su acosador en las afueras... pero dudaba que un joven que vistiera con ropa de marca pudiera ser un acosador.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Eran la las 8:30 de la noche y Mitarashi Anko estaba en su habitación, pensaba en los problemas de su examen... se había hecho eterno, incluso para ella. No lo terminó... debería regresar mañana ¡Sábado! a terminarlo. Le habían faltado tres problemas,... Pero Miss Pulpo no la iba a vencer... Para los exámenes de matemáticas, siempre tenían hojas en blanco para hacer las operaciones... Anko copio los ejercicios que le faltaban de hacer en esa hoja, y cuando no la miraban, la dobló y la metió en la bolsa de su falda. Tenía una noche para hacerlos, y al día siguiente nada más llegaría a escribir las respuestas.

Escuchó un quejido, seguido de una carcajada... malévola (?) Luego en la calle se vio una enorme luz azul, que estaba acompañada de un chillido como mil pájaros. — _¿Qué fue eso_?— Se asomó por la ventana... no se veía nada. Fue a la terraza con mucho cuidado... El sonido se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Se agachó, y miró a la calle...á la mitad de esta había un hombre con la mitad de la cara tapada, que echaba humo. Se apoyaba en un carro y se sujetaba el hombro. Parecía estar cansado.. Y herido. Luego el sujeto se desplomó en el suelo; Anko miró en varias direcciones. No había nadie más allí.

— _¡Espera!  
_  
Salió disparada hacia la puerta de su casa, quito los candados, cruzó y tuvo que quitar los de el porton también. La calle estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por un farol desgastada que producía luna mínima cantidad de luz. Se acercó al sujeto y le habló:

— Amigo ¿Estás bien? ¿Amigo? — el sujeto tenía el pelo plateado, despeinado... Y parecía que se hubiera quemado...— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?  
— ... — el peli plata se movió, con mucho esfuerzo pudo ponerse de pie, miró a todas partes. Solo había una persona con él. Una chica de pelo morado. Él veía borroso, se balanceaba levemente sin encontrar su equilibrio, por poco y vuelve a caer.  
— ¿Amigo estas bien? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?— dijo Anko. El enmascarado negó furtivamente con la cabeza al escuchar "ambulancia" Pero negó tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio, y cayó de sentón en el pavimento.  
— Estoy... bien — pudo articular.  
— Aha sí, claro... ¿No necesitas ayuda enserio? ¿Teléfono, comida, un medico... agua?  
— ¡Agua! — gritó el peli plata.  
— Bien... si quieres ven conmigo. — dijo Anko mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara. El sujeto negó con la cabeza, se apoyó en sus brazos, luego en el coche que tenía junto. Sus piernas temblaban, y de un momento a otro podía caer de nuevo.  
— Estoy bien... — musitaba, aunque era apenas audible, se notaba agotado.  
— Ok,... ven conmigo... — la peli morada miraba el patético estado en el que el sujeto estaba. Tenía corazón suficiente para meterlo a su casa unos momentos, y luego llamar al médico. Kakashi comenzó a caminar temblorosamente, rumbo a la luz que había dentro de la casa de Anko. Ella no pudo resistir, se puso al lado del sujeto, tomó su brazo y lo colocó alrededor de ella, luego tomó su mano. Con el otro brazo rodeó al sujeto por la espalda. Y le dijo:

— Bien, no creo que quieras caerte de boca en el pavimento... déjame ayudarte.— el enmascarado la miró unos instantes. Y asintió con la cabeza. Juntos empezaron a avanzar hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, Anko dejó al sujeto en el sofá de la sala. Regresó a cerrar las puertas y luego fue a la cocina. Hatake Kakashi, estaba ahora acostado en un sofá, mal herido debido al impacto de una explosión, y agotado, gracias a la falta de chakra. Se quedó mirando el techo... luego a la mesa, y después a la pared que tenía enfrente... había una foto familiar. 4 personas, papá, mamá y dos hijas. Una de ellas en la fotografía tenía el pelo largo, morado y arreglado para una fiesta de gala. Un vestido dorado y la piel muy blanca. ¡Era la misma chica que vio en la tarde! La que siguió desde una escuela, hasta su casa. En la foto se veía más pequeña...

Cerró los ojos, tenía que averiguar quién era. Sentía con cada palpitar que la conocía; o que debía de conocerla.

—_Yo sé quién eres... debo recordar _— se decía mentalmente._ Luego se le ilumino el cerebro, después de exprimirse los sesos lo halló. El nombre: Mitarashi...Anko_

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

Bien, asunto de rencarnación y vidas pasadas. ^^ Uno muere y puede recordar sus otras vidas. Tal vez han oído hablar de ello. Si no, pregunten, se los aclaro. O bueno vendrá aclarándose en los capítulos siguientes.

_(inner:¿Porque estabas pensando en la rencarnación mientras estudiabas para química?)_ Am... Yo que sé! Así es mi cerebro! ¬¬

Siguiente Capitulo: Get Ready!

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Te gusto? No te gusto? Comenta, es importante para mí que me des tus críticas constructivas.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	2. II Get Ready!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo II. "Get Ready!"

.

Cerró los ojos, tenía que averiguar quién era. Sentía con cada palpitar que la conocía; o que debía de conocerla.

—_Yo sé quién eres... debo recordar _— se decía mentalmente. Luego se le ilumino el cerebro, después de exprimirse los sesos lo halló_. El nombre: Mitarashi...Anko._

Anko estaba en la cocina, buscaba como desesperada el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su madre. Cuando finalmente lo encontró abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, y con el botiquín debajo del brazo, dos vasos en una mano y una jarra llena de agua en la otra; salió apresurada hacia la sala para ver al enmascarado herido. Dejó las cosas encima de la mesa del lugar, y regresó a la cocina por un trapo de tela, y un bol que luego lleno de agua. Regresó a donde el herido y lo miró: Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de las múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, su cara tenía varios rasguños y raspones, en sus brazos habían muchos moretones y arañazos. Su máscara estaba sucia, y su cabello despeinado.

—Oye amigo ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, el hombre no se movió — ¿Amigo?

Pero el peli plata no iba a responder, estaba exprimiéndose el cerebro para encontrar un nombre.

—_Oh cielos, ¿Y si se desmayó? Peor aún… ¿Y si esta muerto_? – Anko miraba asustada al enmascarado. Luego lo picó con un dedo mientras cantaba

— ¿Amigo? – Lo picó – Hola allí dentro – picó de nuevo – No mueras por favor, no mueras – cantaba – vamos… amigo, despierta, ¿Hola? – Lo picó – Despierta, — lo picó mas fuerte— ¡Tienes que despertar! – subía el tono de su voz, y le clavaba con más fuerza su mano, hasta que se hartó y lo golpeó. — ¡Ya despierta! – gimió la Mitarashi.

Pero el hombre no hacía ningún movimiento, solo estaba allí, tirado encima del sofá. De repente, Anko vio como el sujeto inflaba su pecho escandalosamente y exhalaba.

—_Menos mal_ – Anko suspiró _– Está vivo…_

_Se _dejó caer hacia atrás. Luego miró todo lo que había traído. Respiró profundo, y tomó el trapo para después sumergirlo en el bol con agua, lo exprimió y se acercó al malherido. Empezó a limpiar las heridas, estaba lleno de tierra y polvo.

— _¿Qué estuvo haciendo este sujeto?_

Una vez que le limpió el rostro, se dio cuenta de que… a pesar de que el tipo tenía la mitad de la cara tapada, era muy atractivo. Su cabello aunque despeinado, le daba un toque sexy y misterioso. Era alto y tenía una condición… muy buena. Se fijó en sus manos, tenía quemaduras en ellas.

— _¿Habrá estado jugando con cohetes o pólvora?_ – Eso explicaría el destello azul, pero no el chillido— _Me preguntó quién es este tipo._

La curiosidad empezaba a tentarla, el tipo no debía tener más de 20 años. Era fuerte, alto, con MUY BUENA condición, MUY BUEN CU… cuidado de pelo. Tenía que ver quien estaba debajo de esa mascara.

Dejó el trapo de lado y se acercó con cuidado al rostro del tipo. Miró las heridas aun abiertas, era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención; tomó con cuidado la orilla de la máscara,

— _Si no se despertó cuando lo piqué o cuando lo limpié… no va a hacer nada si le quito la máscara…_

Empezó a jalar la tela para separarla de la piel, con cuidado para no despertar al tipo; la deslizó suavemente hacia abajo, en silencio… Contuvo la respiración para aminorar el ruido, sentía que su corazón hacia mucho escándalo dentro de su pecho.

Entonces…

—¡AAhh! – gritó ella —_ ¿Q—que? ¿Cómo? … ¿Q—uien eres?_

Todo se había movido muy rápido, lo único que Anko vio, fue como el peli plata abría ambos ojos, y se levantaba de un solo golpe, pero cuando pensó en todas las imágenes, el hombre ya estaba encima de ella, sujetándole las muñecas y empujándola hacia la pared. Estaban demasiado cerca.

—No por favor… yo no he hecho nada. No… por favor te lo ruego – comenzó la peli morada  
—…Anko  
—Por favor, por favor… haré lo que tú me pidas. Por favor…  
—Anko…  
—Por favor— suplicaba  
—Anko... Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.— dijo el peli plata. La peli morada había cerrado con fuerza los ojos, y los abrió lentamente cuando escucho la voz del hombre— Cálmate – dijo este.  
—… ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?— dijo entre jadeos la Mitarashi.  
—Primero relájate, te lo explicare todo…  
—Es decir que tu… no…  
—No, no te voy a matar… tranquila.

Anko cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló. Cuando Kakashi vio que estaba tranquila, la soltó y se fue a sentar al sillón de antes. La Mitarashi al ver el gesto, miró a su acompañante y luego la jarra de agua que ella había traído. Se acercó a ella, tomó uno de los dos vasos, se sirvió y bebió el agua…

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Anko…  
— Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Un placer.  
— Mitarashi Anko, aunque creo que ya lo sabías.  
— Acertaste… Lamento si te asuste, no soy un asesino no te preocupes.  
—… No pensé que me fueras a matar – dijo la peli morada, Kakashi se extrañó  
— ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque me suplicabas?  
— Pensé que… me ibas a violar.

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Esa niña pensó que él, la iba a violar? ¿Qué clase de pinta traía entonces?

— _Necesito un espejo_

Anko, sonrió apenada; la verdad, es que eso fue lo que pensó: De inmediato en algo malo y sucio.

—Gomen… — dijo la peli morada al ver que Kakashi no reaccionaba. – Es que… ya sabes con la inseguridad de estos días y…  
—Ya sé que en tu escuela no son los más mente—limpia de la ciudad, no te preocupes, lo entiendo – dijo Kakashi, luego se dirigió a la mesa, vio el vaso vacío, se sirvió agua… y en un fugaz movimiento: se quito la máscara y ¡la bebió toda! Luego se volvió a poner la máscara.

Esto dejó a una atónita Anko, parada, asombrada por la velocidad de su acompañante para beber.

— ¿C— como hiciste eso? – preguntó  
— ¿Qué cosa? – Se extrañó el peli plata  
— T—tu…agua… fuiste… ¡muy rápido! – articulo la Mitarashi.  
— Ah… ya. Bueno eso no importa. Toma asiento… debemos hablar.

— _¿Qué cosa? – _pensó ella

—Vamos – Kakashi se sentó y se sacudió el brazo, aun tenía polvo de cuando se revolcó en la calle.  
—Am… Bueno, de hecho necesito explicaciones.  
—De acuerdo… primero yo… — comenzó el Hatake  
— ¡Qué mal educado! ¿Nunca te enseñaron en tu casa que las damas van primero?— exclamó la Mitarashi indignada, y en un tono sarcástico.  
— Ok, pregunta…

Anko respiró profundo, y luego camino hasta el sofá opuesto al peli plata. Se sentó, y repaso con lentitud los hechos hasta ese momento.

—Bien… Kakashi... Háblame de ti. Si no eres un asesino violador – una mueca por parte del Hatake — ¿Quién eres y porque me espantaste así?  
—Bueno pues… Yo, tengo… 19 años, y como lo dijiste no soy un asesino violador. Estoy aquí porque hace rato te vi en tu escuela, y te seguí. – Anko abrió los ojos como un par de platos— Ahí deberé contarte por qué te seguí. Pues verás, pertenezco a una organización donde reclutamos personas para unírsenos, y tú eres candidata.  
— ¿Yo? – Anko estaba atónita  
— Si, y eso me lleva a explicarte a que se dedica mi organiza  
— ¡Baka! ¿¡Por qué me estabas siguiendo?!— saltó la Mitarashi levantado su puño amenazadoramente.  
— Anko, calma… Te diré porque… solo no interrumpas.  
—Ah… — pausa – Ok – regresó el puño  
— ¿Tú crees en la rencarnación?  
—… Si, leí algunos libros sobre ello.

—Bien, eso es bueno… ya no necesitaré explicarte en qué consiste… ¿Tienes idea de lo quien fuiste en tu vida pasada?

Ella solo guardó silencio, miraba con el ceño fruncido a Kakashi, intentando vanamente hilar la conversación.

—La organización a la que pertenezco, recluta miembros basándose en una cosa: que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas, hayan sido ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha. Y ¡Tu!— Kakashi se paró y se acercó a Anko— Mitarashi Anko… fuiste una Jounin de Elite de la Aldea de Konoha ¡Una de las mejores ninjas de esa aldea!— Kakashi alzaba los brazos dándole mas ambiente a su plática. — ¡Una gran Kunoichi! ¡¿No te emociona?

Silencio.

El peli plata había terminado con ambos brazos abiertos hacia arriba, con un aire majestuoso como quien anuncia su victoria. Pero… la Mitarashi tenía en su rostro: "¿Y este de cual se fumó?"

—Am… ¿Kakashi…?  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—¿Qué es un Jounin?

Ahora Kakashi tenía una cara de decepción mezclada con "no, se supone que eso pasara" ladeando la cabeza como si no tuviera huesos.

— Disculpa la ignorancia — decía Anko con una risa nerviosa— Pero nunca había oído eso.  
— Bien. Tal vez fui muy directo.— Kakashi había pensado, que esa era una buena manera de soltar las cosas. Porque si lo hacía de una modo distinto, quizás le provocaría otro infarto a Anko.  
—Yo creo que sí.

Kakashi se dirigió a Anko, se puso de cuclillas ante ella y la miró a los ojos. La peli purpura se extraño y esperó. El Hatake no decía nada, solo estaba allí, mirándola…

—Haber explícate…— pidió ella.  
—Tú y yo, nos conocemos de nuestra vida pasada en Konoha.  
— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?— Anko conocía esta teoría, de hecho había intentado averiguar que fue en sus vidas pasadas. Pero… que un hombre llegara de la nada diciéndole "Yo te conocí en mi vida pasada..." era muy… difícil de creer.  
—No sabría tu nombre de no ser por eso. Además tú también sientes conocerme. – Se acercó a ella — ¿Qué clase de adolescente de una escuela bien, deja entrar a un desconocido a su casa?  
—Erhm… — Anko no sabía que contestar  
— ¿Tengo razón?— inquirió Kakashi, — No lo niegues, tú sientes conocerme, tal vez no lo recuerdas todo… pero sabes que es cierto.  
—Es… que… yo.

Se vieron unas luces en el exterior. Luego el sonido de como alguien insertaba una llave dentro de la puerta del portón principal.

— ¡Mis padres! – Gimió Anko.— ¡Debes irte!  
— Veamos son las 9:15… Creo que…  
—¡Vete!— Anko empujo a Kakashi hacia las escaleras. – Sigue subiendo, no pares hasta llegar a la azotea, no tardaré en alcanzarte, solo recogeré aquí…  
—No hay cuidado… ¡Oye! – Anko empujo por segunda vez a Kakashi hacia las escaleras, esta vez tirándolo de rodillas.  
—¡Sube! – luego la peli morada regresó a la sala, dejó su celular sonando, y boto las cosas de su mochila encima de un sofá. Se llevó los trastes con velocidad a la cocina, y regresó a la puerta para recibir a su madre y a su hermana.

Kakashi había subido las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso, se encontró con una puerta de lámina, la abrió y dio con la azotea. Miró al cielo… había muchas nubes…

—¡Konkawa! – Dijo Anko a su familia – Llegaron temprano.  
—Si, bueno yo me vine primero porque tenía que pasar por algunas, además me vine por todo el periférico… entonces fue rápido.  
—Ya veo…

Su hermana subió directamente al segundo piso, y se escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué le sucede?— preguntó la peli—morada  
— Esta enojada porque no le quise comprar unas donas.  
— Ah… nah, ya se le pasará.

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Kakashi cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado, y esperaba a que Anko subiera… pasaron 20 minutos antes de que la Mitarashi recordará que el peli plata, la esperaría.

— _¿Por qué le dije que esperara? bien, deberé sacarlo de aquí antes de que mi madre lo vea._

Entonces subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la azotea. Y justo cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Kakashi apareció de un saltó y le cubrió la boca a la peli morada. Bien sabía que esta lanzaría un alarido de sorpresa ante la aparición del ninja.

— ¡Vas a hacer que me dé un paro! ¡Tu… torpe!  
—… Se te acaban los insultos… Bueno. Sigamos…  
—No, ahora no – dijo la Mitarashi firme – Mira… mi madre se acaba de encerrar en su cuarto… mi padre acaba de entrar… El plan es este… iremos aquí a la terraza y te ayudaré a salir…para que no te noten…  
—Anko… soy un Ninja  
—… Aha y eso ¿Qué?  
—Puedo irme sin usar planes escapatorias… no te preocupes por mí.

Anko parpadeó varias veces

— No entendí. – dijo  
—Puedo saltar de aquí hasta la calle sin lastimarme, no te preocupes por mi  
— ¡Estás loco! – Exclamó ella— ¡Te matarías si haces eso!  
— ¿No me crees? – Rio el Hatake – No te preocupes.

Dentro del pantalón del Hatake empezó a vibrar su celular. El peli plata lo sacó y respondió. Se escucharon unos regaños provenientes del otro lado del auricular. Luego el peli plata asintió y colgó.

—Bueno… creo que tendremos que vernos otro día Anko… debo reunirme con mi grupo.  
—Entiendo — Anko seguía algo confusa por todo el asunto.  
—Entonces, ¡Nos vemos! –  
—Nos ve—Kakashi saltó desde donde estaba aterrizó en la calle. Anko corrió despavorida hacia la orilla de su casa para ver mejor. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Y miraba con asombro al Hatake. Este la miró y le hizo una seña con la mano antes de echar a correr y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

— _¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?_

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Dentro de una mansión gigantesca, 7 personas se reunían alrededor del fuego de una chimenea. Una de ellas estaba herida, traía varios vendajes en todo el cuerpo y jadeaba.

—Es interesante… — dijo una voz, que parecía ser el líder. – Es una lástima que cubriera la mitad de su rostro…nos será más difícil atraparlo si no sabemos quién es… Buen trabajo… Deidara.

**.**

_En una calle iluminada, caminaba un peli plata con su celular en la mano. Cuando de repente, por su lado pasó un hombre de su misma edad, rubio con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y un mechón de considerable tamaño encima del rostro. Ojos azules portando una sudadera negra… con nubes rojas._

_El peli plata se volvió para verlo. Se topo con los ojos azules del sujeto._

—_Akatsuki – dijo Kakashi, recordó fugazmente lo que Jiraiya le dijo sobre Akatsuki… debía pelear contra ese sujeto. Atraparlo y llevarlo con el de pelo blanco._

_Pelearon._

_Y se vio obligado a usar una técnica que recordó recientemente. Un Raikiri. Pero estaba tan agotado…_

_A mitad de la batalla llegó otra persona a dar a apoyo al Akatsuki. Pudo distinguir un pelo rojo…_

_El rubio podía crear criaturas de una especie de amalgama blanca. El peli rojo controlaba unas marionetas gigantes. Estaba en desventaja… Durante toda la batalla estuvo esquivando las explosiones de las criaturas blancas… gasto demasiado chakra en ello._

— _¡Raikiri!_

_Impacto contra el rubio y su criatura… pero luego salió volando… El rubio había hecho estallar una de sus creaciones, al tiempo del impacto. Haciendo que su compañero y él… volaran en dirección opuesta._

_Después escaparon… dejando a un malherido Kakashi tirado en la acera, al cuidado de los ojos de una peli morada._

**.**

— Tu y Sasori pueden descansar…  
— Gracias

El fuego ardía dentro de la chimenea, los miembros allí reunidos se miraban indecisos. Luego el líder hablo.

—Acabo de encontrar a un miembro valioso de Akatsuki… a lo mejor, su nombre les suena…era un prodigio en nuestra vida pasada. En esta… no tanto, pero vale la pena tenerlo de nuestro lado.  
—Nos enfocaremos en encontrarlo – dijo una joven. Quitándose la capucha de su chamarra negra – a él y a su hermano menor.

—Hijos del director de la Benemerita Universidad del Estado Los hermanos Uchiha. Itachi y Sasuke

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_Había una dulce y fina voz cantando en el micrófono, y una guitarra acompañándola con un breve y pausado riff, no eran más que unos acordes y un bajo que llevaba la base de la canción guiando a los demás instrumentos._

_Habataitara modorenai to itte…  
_

Las voces resonaban en el cuarto, los instrumentos hacían temblar las paredes, un piano y una ármonica se sumaron al conjunto, para hacer una canción. Para acompañar a la bella cantante en el esplendor de su voz.

_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_

Las guitarras producían el sonido, imitaba a la perfección la canción original. La batería al fondo llevada el ritmo marcado de toda la melodía.

…_Aoi aoi ano sora_

Una vibrante y alegre guitarra, un talentoso bajo, una angelical rubia en la voz. Y una baterista incansable. Tocando su más reciente cover.

Cuando la canción terminó… todos se aplaudieron y se abrazaron como buenos amigos. La cantante y el bajista se besaron.

— Búsquense otra habitación – gritó la baterista  
—Hermano ya basta… sé que tienes hambre pero no es para tanto. – lo regaño el guitarrista.

Los tortolos se separaron. Pero después de unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, se volvieron a besar. Fundidos en ese beso, a ambos no les importaba lo que los demás dijeran.

—Bueno… eso sonó increíble – dijo la de la batería levantándose con las baquetas en las manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal  
—De hecho, tenemos que tocarla en el concurso — dijo el guitarrista.  
—Si… ya es el próximo viernes.

El par de novios se separaron, y esta vez solo se tomaron de las manos, para dirigirse a los otros miembros de la banda.

— Ino – dijo el guitarrista — ¿Serías tan amable de prestarnos tu voz el día del concurso?  
— ¡Claro que sí!— respondió la rubia colgándose del brazo de su novio – ¡Eso si mi lindo Sasuke—kun quiere!  
—Ino – el aludido se arrodillo ante su novia — ¿Serías tan amable de prestarnos tu voz el día del concurso?

— ¡Oh Sasuke—kun! ¡Por supuesto que sí! — se besaron de nuevo  
—Me dan nauseas – dijo un miembro entrando a la habitación – Ya bájenle.  
— ¿Qué sucede Kiba… celoso?  
— Nah— dijo – Oigan se escucha realmente bien, Esa debemos ponerla para avivar al público.  
— Es lo que yo pensaba— dijo el de la guitarra, dejando su instrumento pegado a la pared y buscando una botella de agua, que estaba tirada por ahí.— Debemos anotarla ya en el repertorio.

Hablaron un momento sobre sus canciones para el concurso… no había manera de vencerlos.

— ¡Ya casi son las 10! – Dijo el de la guitarra — ¡Sasuke vámonos! ¿Ino quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?  
—Si son tan amables… muchas gracias Itachi—san.  
—Vámonos de una vez…Mamá nos va a matar. Nos vemos, Kiba, Hana. — dijo Itachi cargando su guitarra.  
— Bye, bye – dijo Hana, la baterista. – cuídense y nos vemos en el ensayo de mañana.  
— No faltaremos – dijo Itachi.

Su hermano y su novia salieron de la habitación aferrados uno al otro y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Itachi los siguió de cerca cargando el bajo de su hermano y su guitarra. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. Kiba y su hermana echaron un vistazo a la habitación donde ensayaron… luego se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

— ¿No te gusta Ino—chan o si Kiba? – dijo Hana  
— ¡Estás loca! ¡Claro que no!  
— Aha… yo vi como la mirabas.  
—Cállate  
—No lo niegues hermanito.  
—Hana… no molestes  
—Entonces es cierto…  
—Ya basta.

Hana Inuzuka, baterista de la banda integrada por Los hermanos Uchiha, su hermano y la novia del Uchiha menor.

—Iré a anotar los nombres para dejarlos mañana en el salón.  
—Buena idea hermanito.

KIiba buscó su laptop, la abrió, esperó a que cargara y anotó los nombres para luego darles un formato y añadir las fotos del grupo y el nombre de su banda, tal cual Sasuke lo diseñó.

Cuando fue a la impresora... la hoja decía:

**Inuzuka Hana. Propietaria de la banda, baterista y coros. (Foto)**

**Inuzuka Kiba. Tecladista (3 teclados) y coros (foto)**

**Uchiha Itachi, co—propietario de la banda, guitarrista y voz masculina**

**Uchiha Sasuke, bajista. (Foto de los dos hermanos)**

**Yamanaka Ino. Cantante (foto)**

La guardó en un folder, junto con el resto de los papeles requeridos... Luego bajó a cenar, pues su hermana estaba cocinando algo... que olía muy bien.

_**Continuara. . .**_

* * *

La canción de la banda de Kiba, No necesita Link. Es** Blue Bird. By Ikimono Gakari**

Dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, regaños, peticiones, opiniones, reviews... todo es bienvenido. ^^

Ja ne!

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Te gustó? No te gusto? Dime por que y se objetivo :D quiero mejorar!**

**Enkelii Chan**


	3. III Liberi Angels

Hola a todo el mundo ^^

Kittos! Arigatoo! Gracias, thank you, berry mux a todos

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos  
**Hay una parte de este capítulo, donde dos cosas ocurren al mismo tiempo.** Alternaré negritas y normales para esa parte.

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo III. "Liberi Angels"

.

— ¡Ya me voy!  
— ¡Ve con cuidado hija!

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y corrió hacia la salida del portón… se le había hecho tarde. Debía estar en la escuela a las 10 am. Y eran 9:50 am (Claro, si viviera a la vuelta de la escuela no existiría problema alguno, pero debía tomar dos camiones antes de llegar a su reclusorio), sería un verdadero milagro si la dejaban terminar su examen llegando casi al cierre de la puerta. ¿Por qué iba tarde? …

Porque la noche anterior no pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar en que de repente ese sujeto Kakashi, aparecería de un salto en su habitación, quizás rompiendo la ventana o en una nube de humo…

Anko corría rumbo a la parada de autobús, rezando mentalmente para que uno de los autobuses pasara rápido.

Pero alguien la seguía…

Escondido entre las calles, un hombre miraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Y decidió seguirla al cabo de unos segundos.

La alcanzó en la parada de autobús. El hombre miraba a la jadeante peli morada con curiosidad. Solo estaban ellos dos… ella no había notado la presencia de él… entonces, el hombre dio unos ligeros golpes en el hombro a la Mitarashi.

— ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Vas a hacer que me dé un paro! – La peli morada al voltear, se topo cara a cara con un enmascarado de pelo plateado… el problema aquí fue… que estaba demasiado (excesivamente) cerca de ella. Por eso grito.

— Lo siento – se disculpó el Hatake… mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. —¿A dónde vas?  
— A la escuela… debo terminar mi examen…  
— Ah… bueno. – Anko detuvo el autobús que venía sobre la calle, y cuando este frenó, se subió y pagó el pasaje. Kakashi subió detrás de ella. Se sentaron juntos… pero Anko no estaba precisamente feliz con su compañía.  
— ¿Porque me sigues?  
— ¿Por qué no habría de? — contestó con toda tranquilidad Kakashi.  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
— Solo te estoy cuidando…  
— ¿Haciendo que casi muera por tercera vez de un infarto?— le reclamó la Mitarashi.

El peli plata se rio del comentario, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la Mitarashi, se disculpó.

Estuvieron hablando durante 3 minutos que duró el viaje…, bajaron en una esquina, cruzaron una gran avenida y esperaron al siguiente camión, que los dejaría justo enfrente de la escuela, fue una suerte que pasara rápido.

Llegaron al edificio rosa que era la escuela de Anko, y bajaron justo en la entrada… estaba cerrada.

— Creo que ya no presentaras tu examen  
— Baka… obvio no abren esta entrada, se entra de aquel lado— dijo la peli morada señalando la entrada del estacionamiento de los profesores.  
— Ah…. Ya veo.  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? No puedes entrar a mi escuela y acompañarme a hacer el examen; eso tenlo por seguro.  
— En efecto, tienes razón… creo que, entraré pero me quedaré en la cafetería. ¿Hay cafetería cierto?  
— Si — contestó Anko algo extrañada.  
— Bueno entonces… ¡Problema arreglado! – sonrió el Hatake.

—_Maldito bastardo… — _Llegaba de la nada, decía conocerla, la seguía y se tuteaban como si nada. ¿Quién se creía ser para hacer eso? Pensaba Anko.

Ambos entraron a la escuela. Y Kakashi se ganó varias miradas por parte de los alumnos y alumnas (especialmente de ellas) de la institución, que estaban esperando en el patio, por el momento en que les ordenaran hacer la formación.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¡Ah! … Claro, ya he oído hablar de ustedes – dijo el joven dependiente – Claro, claro… la famosa guitarra del hijo del señor Fugaku, por supuesto… Espera… ¡Tu eres Inuzuka Kiba! ¡Amigo! ¡Eres leyenda!  
— Si, si, si… como digas… ¿ya me puedes dar las fechas? – dijo Kiba.  
— Hohoho…. Claro, claro, lo olvidaba… hehe aunque bueno, ustedes ya son famosos.  
— ¡Jonathan! – gritó una voz desde dentro de la oficina. Luego un hombre alto y robusto, con un jersey y un peinado extravagante, salió de la parte trasera de la oficina. —¿Otra vez asustando a los concursantes?  
— No, señor yo…  
— Regresa a tu puesto… — ordenó el hombre  
— S—si, si señor – dijo el tal Jonathan antes de desaparecer. Kiba se había quedado viendo la escena con una expresión de molestia.

—_Ok… eso fue raro_ — pensó Kiba

— Disculpa a mi dependiente, esta… algo paranoico, y le dice a todas las bandas puras estupideces… a llegado a pedir autógrafos, sin saber absolutamente nada… Quiere creerse demasiado.  
— Sí, creo que lo noté.  
— Bien, vienes al festival bandas revelación ¿Cierto?  
— Si, vengo a dejar la inscripción.  
— De acuerdo – dijo el hombre, luego procedió a examinar los papeles, fotos, repertorio, experiencia, datos de los integrantes de la banda…  
— Muy bien, joven Inuzuka. Creo que estará enterado del gran premio, un contrato para grabar un disco, y un video. Claro que estos serán difundidos por varias partes del país, sin contar el Internet.  
— Si, lo sabemos.  
— Entonces deberá suponer, que habrá un gran número de bandas que desean esa difusión. A lo que quiero llegar, es que para nuestro concurso se han apuntado un gran y digo GRAN número de bandas, entre amateurs y profesionales, todas con esperanzas de ganar el gran premio. No esperábamos tantas entradas; sabemos que la fecha era el día viernes próximo, pero la cancelamos… los productores decidieron hacer una pre eliminatoria, y algunas audiciones a la misma. Estas empezarán el lunes a medio día. Estamos contactando a todas las bandas para asignarles un día y una hora. Las bandas que pasen las audiciones, serán convocadas a la gran pre—elimininar, donde se presentarán alrededor de 8 bandas, por día. Daremos las fechas más adelante. Y los 10 sobrevivientes de esa prueba, serán los que realmente compitan por el primer premio.  
— Hpmh… me imagino que no quieren a una bola de amateurs en un concurso tan grande.— dijo Kiba  
— Exacto.  
— Bueno, estoy seguro de que la banda estará de acuerdo con esto. Me agrada la idea… Entraremos. – finalizó Kiba con mucha confianza.  
—Pareces tener mucha seguridad joven Inuzuka. Bien… aguarde un momento – El hombre se dirigió de regreso a la oficina. Y unos segundos más tarde, volvió con una laptop, y un poster enrollado.

Kiba aguardo con la seguridad en el cielo, sabiendo que no había probabilidad de que fueran vencidos. El hombre le entregó el papel a Kiba y le mostró los horarios que estaban disponibles.

— Muchas bandas, ya han sido contactadas… Bien, de acuerdo con estos horarios, ustedes serían asignados para el día jueves, a las 6:00 de la tarde.  
—Me parece. – sonrió Kiba  
— Deberán traer, 3 canciones. No estamos seguros de que toquen las tres, pero por si acaso…

La puerta de entrada al edificio se abrió.

— ¡Buenos días! –Dijo el visitante – Disculpen, espero que no sea demasiado tarde… vengo a inscribir a mi banda en el concurso.  
— Adelante, adelante… — el joven se paró junto a Kiba, tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, pero con un reflejo… azul (¿)  
— Aquí tengo todos los papeles. – sonrió… A Kiba le llamó la atención, que el tipo tuviera los dientes como un tiburón. Se veía muy seguro de sí mismo.  
— Por supuesto. – El hombre recibió los papeles de la mano del visitante y les echó un vistazo— bien… — se aclaró la garganta – Joven Suigetsu. Este es el joven Kiba, también estará en la competencia.  
— Hola que tal – saludó el peli blanco con una sonrisa.  
— Hola – a Kiba no le agradaba que la competencia fuera así de alegre, porque a veces terminaban siendo unos hipócritas.  
— Bueno, como le decía al joven Kiba…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Y en las noticias del día de hoy…. – decía el reportero del canal de noticias. – El día de ayer, se reportó un incendio cercano a la oficina de policías de la calle…  
— ¿Otro incendio? Ay que horrible – decía la dependiente de la cafetería.

Kakashi, estaba sentado en una mesa, solo. Leía un libro que Jiraiya le entregó la noche (madrugada) anterior, estaba tan metido en el libro que se olvidó completamente del café que había ordenado  
— ¿Desea algo más? – Le preguntaba la dependiente —¿Joven?

Pero como Kakashi no hacía caso, la encargada se fue; solamente le dejó la taza con café en la mesa, una cuchara y dos cubos de azúcar.

_._

— _Ya veo… — dijo Jiraiya, después de escuchar el relato de Kakashi. Los demás, Maito Gai, Yamato, Ibiki escuchaban con los ojos abiertos.  
— No recuerdo a Orochimaru – dijo Ibiki.  
— De eso no hay problema… pero deberemos de mantener a Anko, lejos de él.  
— ¿Crees que Orochimaru recuerde todo? – irrumpió Yamato  
— No podría decir…— contestó Jiraiya – Tendremos que meternos en esa escuela para averiguarlo. – las miradas se dirigieron a Kakashi.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Kakashi… felicidades, serás tu quien se haga cargo de Orochimaru.  
— ¿¡Pero porque yo!?_

_Hay que mencionar, que Kakashi… aun seguía siendo un adultescente (1) por lo tanto algunas de sus reacciones, podrían parecer inmaduras, solo algunas. Jiraiya la verdad esperaba que ese periodo de inmadurez—madura acabara._

— _Porque a ti no te notaran… me haré cargo de meterte en esa escuela.  
— ¡Pero yo ya acabé la prepa!  
—… por eso dije que me haría cargo de meterte. ¿Mencionaste a una anciana con una campanilla no?  
— Si  
— Bien, necesitaremos la ayuda de Anko también… tienes doble tarea._

_Por algún extraño motivo, el corazón de Kakashi saltó cuando escuchó el nombre de la Mitarashi._

— _¿A qué te refieres? – intentó disimular  
— A que, tendrás que trabajar en esa escuela, seguramente de prefecto o algo por el estilo, quizás maestro. El caso es que, Anko te ayudara a meterte, y tú la ayudarás a recordar… mientras estarás al tanto de los movimientos de Orochimaru, no debemos sacar conclusiones; Si no recuerda nada… no hay que despertarlo… Debemos hablar con Anko, los cinco…_

**.**

— ¡Diak! ¡Qué asco! ¡Dejaste que se enfriara tu café baka! – le gritó  
— ¿Hpmh? – Kakashi retiró su vista del libro – Ah, Anko… – miró su reloj – terminaste muy rápido.  
— Seh, no me faltaba mucho además soy rápida en esto. – Anko había intentado sacar de su libro a Kakashi, pero este no respondía. Le pregunto al peli plata si podía tomar de su café… lo hizo a pesar de no recibir respuesta, pero el café ya estaba frió.

La Mitarashi dejó la taza de lado. Y miró al Hatake.

— ¿Por qué te tapas la mitad de la cara?— preguntó mirando la máscara.  
— ¿Te molesta?  
— Tengo curiosidad.  
— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. – contestó frío el Hatake y regresó a su libro.

— _Que grosero… baka._ – Anko no le dio importancia. – ¿_Porque estoy aquí con este hombre? Debería irme…_

Pero nadie más había salido del examen… no tenía opción. De repente:

— Anko – dijo una fría, y rasposa voz…  
— ¡Sensei! — se sobresaltó la peli morada.

—_Esa voz…_ —pensó Kakashi

Un hombre alto, de pelo lacio negro y largo recogido en una coleta, se había parado en la entrada de la cafetería. Su piel era muy blanca y recordaba a una serpiente, sus ojos amarillos hipnotizaban… y su pura presencia hacia girar la mirada.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¿Y su banda como se llama? – preguntó Kiba.  
— Somos los Liberi Angels. – respondió Suigetsu con aire vencedor  
— Hpmh… me agrada el nombre – El doble cara era Kiba  
— Hehe… el suyo no está mal, es más oscuro… — un celular empezó a sonar–Oh kami, olvidé la fiesta…— Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo Kiba, buena suerte en el concurso ¡nos vemos en la prueba! –Suigetsu, marcó un número en su móvil mientras se alejaba del edificio.

**Diez minutos después Anko iba saliendo de su escuela en compañía de Kakashi. Iban discutiendo sobre la mirada asesina que el Hatake le mandaba al sensei de Anko. Esta iba a abogando por defender a su sensei, pero Kakashi iba contradiciendo, que nunca lo miró, y que no traía mala cara, luego el celular de Anko empezó a sonar.**

— **¿Qué paso?— contestó ella  
**— ¿Ya estás en la fiesta? – Suigetsu del otro lado del auricular, llegaba a un estacionamiento. Sacó unas llaves y desactivo una alarma.**  
— Ie, aun no. Acabo de salir de mi examen, Miss pulpo lo hizo demasiado largo y tuve que regresar hoy a la escuela a terminarlo.  
**— ¿Dónde estás?**  
— Voy saliendo de la escuela, llegó a mi casa me cambió y…  
**— Paso por ustedes, debo llamarle a esa mujer para decirle que prepare la batería. **  
— Ok, toca cuando llegues a mi casa.**

**Anko miró al Hatake.**

— **Espera un momento Suigetsu— luego bajó el celular y se dirigió a Kakashi – Oye, tengo una fiesta, mi banda y yo vamos a tocar… ¿Vas a venir o…?  
— Iré contigo, de cualquier manera me prohibieron separarme de ti… y no tengo otra cosa en la que perder el tiempo.**

— _**¿Perder el tiempo? — le pareció un insulto muy vil**_

— **Hey, Suigetsu. ¿Te importa si llevó a alguien?  
**— Nah, no te preocupes llévalo. Ahí me explicas en tu casa, llegó en 15 minutos.  
**—Ok.**

Colgaron.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_¡But that's oK man!_

Una guitarra queda, y rítmica, acompañada del leve sonido de la batería. La voz de un hombre en el micrófono, y los integrantes esperando el momento de estallar con la canción. Cuando llegó ese momento, la batería tomó fuerza, y el bajo y la guitarra se coordinaron en un solo sonido.

_Until de the day! (Whoa, Whoa)  
I'm never breaking down (whoa, whoa)_

Cambio de voz. La guitarrista se acercó al segundo micrófono. Y relevó al hombre mientras cantaba

_This hopeless feeling  
The feel of falling down…_

Al fondo de la fiesta, Kakashi había estado leyendo nuevamente el libro que Jiraiya le prestó "Yo sé que te gustará Kakashi". ¿Gustarle? ¡Lo maravillo!

Pero… quitó la vista de las hojas, cuando escuchó que la guitarra empezaba a tocar.

_And I know… ¡You may not miss me!_

Luego vino el coro de Nuevo. Todos los invitados, excepto Kakashi, estaban de pie frente al escenario gritando "whoa, whoa! " junto con la banda.

**.**

**. . .**

El bridge fue tan hermoso, que hizo que Kakashi se levantara de su lugar, no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía. La guitarra era mágica para él, y más por que era guitarra y cantante, el solo, todo era maravilloso y limpio en ella, además de la energía que inyectaba en cada nota. La batería estaba como un monstruo, gritaba y marcaba el paso de todos haciendo temblar el escenario, el bajo y el teclado parecían estar corriendo a la par para llevar a todos los presentes hasta el climax de toda la canción a cada momento.

Nuevamente el coro, pero con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, incluso Kakashi tuvo ganas de gritar… pero no lo haría por orgullo. Una canción perfecta para abrir un concierto, que te invitaba a saltar junto con ellos y un final lento con la guitarra…

— ¡Muchas gracias! – Gritó el del bajo— Mi nombre es Suigetsu, soy el líder de esta banda, aunque nos faltaron algunos miembros pero… ¡ah! ¡Oye!  
— Bakayaro… — la tecladista se acercó a él y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Causando risas entre el público.  
— Auch… — Suigetsu se frotaba la cabeza donde el golpee de su tecladista dio. – A todos, ella es nuestra tecladista, la incontrolable mata de pelo rojo, la golpeadora de su servidor… ¡Karin!

Aplausos y algunos silbidos. Karin se sonrojo y saludó al público.

— En la batería, nuestro fuerte amigo, el brazo fuerte de la banda, el que puede ser bipolar… ¡Juugo!

El aludido hizo sonar su batería, mientras recibía gritos y halagos del público.

— Y en nuestra magnifica guitarra, la única, la autentica… original y la razón por la que él dueño de la fiesta nos dejó tocar hoy. – Risas — Nuestra guitarrista de pelo morado. Anko!

Silbidos y aplausos. Anko hizo una reverencia y tocó un riff un poco simple.

— ¡Nosotros somos Liberi Angels! ¡Y estaremos con ustedes todo el día! ¡Gracias!

Los gritos no dejaron escuchar nada, mientras los integrantes de la banda se reunían en el escenario para elegir una próxima canción. El público pedía más, algunos otro fueron por comida, y Kakashi… no se daba cuenta de su celular sonando…

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

Ya no tarde tanto! Wiii!

**Safe and Sound de Kyosuke Himuro** solo tienen que imaginar que cuando canta Gerard Way, la voz es la de una chica, y esa chica obvio es Anko.

Ahora leeré sus mentes… ¿Qué hizo Kakashi cuando vio a Orochimaru? ¿Por qué Anko está en la misma banda que Karin, Suigetsu, y Juugo? ¿Quiénes son los demás integrantes? ¿Qué libro leía Kakashi con tanto interés? ¿Qué más discutieron Kakashi, Jiraiya y los demás? ¿'On 'ta Tachito? ¿Tachito es Itachi vdd? ¿Kittos?

Le atine a alguna? O.o

Te gusto? No te gusto? Debes decírmelo! :D Se critico por favor! Me vienen muy bien los comentarios

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan.**


	4. IV An accident?

Arigatoo, Kittos, Merci, Danke… a todos ^^

MmMm… no tengo mas comentarios…O.o

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo IV. The Accident

.

— Entonces… ¿Qué opinas? –

Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y Anko aguardaban con los ojos llenos de ansias por la respuesta de Kakashi, querían conocer la opinión del peli plata, pero este había evitado contestar…

— Am… son buenos— justo cuando terminó de hablar, Karin y Juugo saltaron con un "¡Si, somos geniales!" Y empezaron a correr en círculos.  
— ¿Se ve mucho? – preguntó Suigetsu con una mano en la cabeza. Haciendo referencia al gran golpe que Karin le dio a mitad del escenario.  
— Nah... De por si estas cabezota…— contestó Anko  
— Gracias, que linda… — dijo Suigetsu sarcástico. – Un día de estos Karin me mandara al hospital, tiene una fuerza bestial… ojala yo fuera de hule.  
— ¿¡Que dijiste de mi bastardo!? – grito Karin a lo lejos con el puño en alto, amenazando con acercarse a golpear a Suigetsu.  
— Yo nada…

Kakashi observaba la escena con la esperanza de poder usar su celular… seguramente Jiraiya lo asesinaría por tantas llamadas perdidas… Debía decirle a todos, que necesitaban reunirse urgentemente… 3 subordinados de Orochimaru en alguna vida, estaban conviviendo con Anko… Orochimaru en persona… y un incendio cercano.

— Oigan ustedes dos, vengan acá tengo una noticia que darles.— gritó el peli blanco.  
— Baka… espérate— le grito Karin desde la mesa de golosinas. Y es que estaban haciendo fila para pasar a la fuente de chocolate.  
— Parece que tendré que ir por ellos. — dijo Suigetsu cruzando los brazos  
— Que te diviertas – dijo Anko.  
— Eres tan amable.— dijo el peli blanco antes de ir a donde Karin y Juugo.

Anko miró a Kakashi, este tenía el celular en la mano.

— ¿Siempre están peleando así? – preguntó el peli plata  
— Si, es que se aman… pero no lo van a admitir.  
— Ah… bueno. Discúlpame, debo hacer una llamada. – dio media vuelta y se fue. Esperaba el tono, y luego la voz del viej— es decir Jiraiya.  
— Kakashi te he estado llamando desde hace media hora, hay noticias nuevas. ¿Para que tienes el celular?— contestó Jiraiya  
— Gomen, es que la música estaba muy fuerte.  
— Bien, bueno te diré rápido que paso. Gai estaba entrenando en un gimnasio como de costumbre, y se topó con una familia… Los niños, que al parecer son primos, tienen una característica muy peculiar…  
— Que es…  
— Los ojos blancos como la luna.  
— Los Hyuuga. – dedujo Kakashi.  
— Gai los reconoció por los ojos, aunque usan lentes de contacto una vez que salen del gimnasio. Pero… los siguió hasta su casa, al parecer es una familia muy tradicional, tienen una enorme mansión…  
— Y eso en mi afecta en que… — su actitud de adultescente salía a flote muy amenudo.  
— Irán a hacer una investigación entre semana. Además… tú tienes algo extra, ya conseguí la manera en que no te separarás de Anko.  
— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus ideas no siempre me agradan?  
— Eres un mal pensado Kakashi… — Jiraiya pensaba en el mal concepto que todos tenían de él.  
—… — silencio incomodo, ambos shinobis mal pensaban las palabras de Jiraiya, hasta que Kakashi habló – Bueno… Yo encontré algo mas… tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Orochimaru, y… encontré a 3 de sus antiguos subordinados.  
— Les diré a los demás que nos reuniremos de nuevo esta noche… — el hombre sonaba serio… al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más extrañas.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Cuando la fiesta termino, a eso de las 2 de la mañana. Suigetsu hizo el favor de dejarla a ella y a Kakashi en casa de la peli morada. Durante todo el camino, Anko y Suigetsu fueron peleando acerca de la actitud de Karin; La Mitarashi iba molestando al de pelo blanco con cosas como "solo admítelo, amas a Karin" y lógicamente, Suigetsu se negaba. Incluso llego a amenazar con bajarla del carro ahí a media carretera.

— Está bien, ya me callo… que amargado. – dijo la peli morada algo frustrada.  
— Hpmh… — el de pelo blanco dijo la mirada en la calle. Y después de unos instantes de acordó de que traía otro pasajero en la parte de atrás del carro. – Y em… Kakashi, ¿Dónde conociste a esta loca molesta sado masoquista? – señaló a la peli morada.  
— Eres un grosero— bufó la Mitarashi.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nunca habían planeado que contestar ante una pregunta asi, ¿Qué debían decir? "Pues, es que ayer, me atacaron frente a su casa, y como ella en su vida pasada fue una Jounin de elite, tengo que seguirla a todos lados… "

— Somos vecinos. Me acabo de mudar. – respondió el peli plata.  
— Mmm… mira. – Suigetsu iba conduciendo por la carretera vacía. No había nadie, y claro solo un loco se cruzaría por ese lugar, además de no ser una zona apropiada para cruzar. Sin embargo, como era de noche, el peli blanco no se percató de una figura sombría que estaba PARADA a mitad de la calle, y estaba a punto de atropellarla.

— ¡Suigetsu cuidado! – gritó Anko al ver la figura a lo lejos. El aludido abrió los ojos, y cuando la luz del coche estuvo suficientemente cerca de la figura, giró el volante con violencia evitando así atropellar a esa persona. Pero claro… el costo fue…que el auto casi se voltea. Se escucharon varios gemidos, de los tres pasajeros a bordo. Suigetsu paro el auto orillándose lo más rápido que pudo, y así el auto se estabilizó. Dejando a tres pasajeros aferrados al asiento con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Luego…hubo un tronido, como si algo explotara, y a continuación uno de los lados del coche se empezó a hundir.

— ¿Están todos bien? – dijo Suigetsu  
— Define bien… — dijo Anko que tenía su brazo apretado contra su pecho – mi brazo se atoró con las palancas y entonces las jalaste…  
— Déjame ver… — dijo Suigetsu, encendió las intermitentes del auto para que vieran que estaban allí, y luego las luces de dentro del coche. Revisó el brazo de Anko… la muñeca estaba fuera de su lugar… o mejor dicho, volteada como no debería.

Kakashi estaba al pendiente de lo que los dos adolescentes hacían al frente, y mirada expectante el brazo ahora deforme de Anko.

— Esto es serio… Perdóname – dijo Suigetsu.  
— Debemos ir al hospital… — dijo Kakashi.  
— Pero primero el neumático, sin el no llegaremos a ningún lado… — completó el de pelo blanco. Jalando una palanca de debajo del asiento, se escuchó como un seguro se abría, y luego Suigetsu bajó para dirigirse a la cajuela.  
— Te ayudo – dijo Kakashi bajando y fue a acompañar al dueño del auto.

Anko se quedó en el auto unos instantes, revisando su muñeca, lo primero que vino a su mente "El concurso de bandas"

**. .**

— _Nos presentaremos este viernes con cuatro canciones.— dijo Suigetsu  
— No me sorprende que hayan decidió hacer eliminatorias, leí en internet a varios sujetos subiendo sus videos y diciendo que iban a concursar, y la verdad muchos de ellos no tienen talento…  
— Pues si, es obvio.  
— Bueno, entonces nos reuniremos en mi casa para ensayar desde el lunes.  
— Esto será increíble_

**. .**

— _El concurso es este viernes… con mi muñeca así no podré tocar…_

En la parte de afuera, Suigetsu y Kakashi sacaban la llanta de repuesto y algunas herramientas. Luego se dispusieron a quitar la llanta ponchada, Kakashi empezó el trabajo y se fijo en algo curioso… tenía clavada una especie de… aguja (¿) La llanta no se había ponchado sola, al parecer alguien arrojó la aguja, tal vez… que casi se volcaran no fue un "accidente"

Anko al ver que ya iban a quitar la llanta, abrió la puerta de su lado dispuesta a bajar. Pero la voz del peli plata la detuvo.

— No bajes Anko. Suigetsu regresa adentro — dijo la voz firme de Kakashi.  
— ¿Qué?— respondió el peli blanco.

La figura sombría que casi hace que se vuelquen estaba caminando hacia ellos, traía una sudadera puesta con el gorro sobre la cabeza, era negra y tenía las orillas rojas.

— Oye cabrón ¿Si sabías que no debes cruzar estas carreteras? Casi nos matas, ahorita mi amiga se lastimo y todo por tu estupidez… además— gritó Suigetsu  
— Cállate y regresa adentro… — repitió Kakashi caminando frente a él.

Nubes rojas en la chamarra.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?— gritó Anko desde adentro.

Kakashi se paró al frente del coche. La figura se iba acercando cada vez más, y no parecía escuchar ninguna advertencia…

Kakashi apretó los puños con fuerza, no tenía refuerzos… estaba a mitad de carretera con dos adolescentes y… un Akatsuki.

Sonaba un celular dentro del auto. Anko lo buscó en silencio, era el de Kakashi… al ver que este estaba medio demente, contestó por el.

— ¿Bueno…?  
— ¿Kakashi? – era la voz de un hombre,  
— No, está un poco ocupado… Llámale al rato  
— Lo siento, es urgente… ¿Dónde está?  
— Ocupado, hay algunas circunstancias que… —

Suigetsu entró en el auto y cerró la puerta, cogió rápidamente su celular y marcó a un número, por lo que escuchó fue a la policía.

— ¿Quién está hablando?— le preguntaban a Anko desde el celular de Kakashi.  
— Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, por favor llama al rato estamos en una situación difícil.

Sonaron con fuerza varios cláxones, detrás… una camioneta roja y un Beatle amarillo venían en dirección a ellos. Se detuvieron antes de topar con la silueta, que se había volteado a ver a los nuevos acompañantes. Ambos automóviles encendieron las intermitentes y se pararon, las puertas se abrieron…

Un auto más se detuvo detrás de los primeros dos. Era de color plata…

— ¿Qué está sucediendo allí?

Las luces alumbraron a la figura, era un hombre de cabello rojo, con apariencia bastante joven traía algunas cosas en las manos, no se alcanzaron a distinguir. Al notar la presencia de tantas personas, echó a correr adentrándose en la espesura de los árboles a los costados y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, pudo perderse de vista.

— ¡Son Karin y Juugo!— dijo Anko, — ¿Qué paso allá afuera?— le preguntó a Suigetsu.  
— No estoy seguro, ese hombre encapuchado traía un arma… creo. Kakashi dijo que me metiera.  
— ¿Están todos bien? – se escuchó la demandante voz de la peli roja.  
— ¿Qué paso? – dijo Juugo. Ambos se acercaron a Kakashi que se había relajado al ver que llegaron más personas, y esta vez conocidas. Aunque mejor dicho… se alegró de que el auto plateado apareciera.

De este bajaron 2 personas. Un hombre alto de pelo negro lacio y cejas enormes, y un hombre un poco mas menudo de pelo café claro y gesto amable.

— ¿Kakashi, estas bien?— preguntaron los dos hombres mientras se acercaban.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Rayos… ¡Rápido alguien traiga a Señor!  
— De acuerdo.

Golpes…

Tuvieron que enredarlo con varias cadenas para evitar que se saliera de control... Nuevamente se estaba trasformando… Era la 3era vez en esa semana. Algo estaba saliendo mal, nunca había habido tantos líos para mantenerlo calmando… ¿Qué le iban a decir a los habitantes? ¿Qué debían aguardar por una catástrofe? ¿Qué debían marcharse?

Tiró con fuerza de una de las cadenas, y jaló consigo a uno de los hombres que lo apresaban. Este cayó boca abajo a sus pies. El hombre tembló… esos ojos solo infundían miedo, la energía que desprendía era colosal y endemoniada. Temía por su vida… sin embargo el no podía controlarse… podría matar a ese hombre… y no sentiría nada…

De repente todo se calmó.

Entró en la gran habitación un hombre de cabello amarillo y ojos azules. Realizó algunos símbolos usando ambas manos, y se acercó con un pedazo de papel a él. Lo puso en su frente… el guardia aprovecho para escapar, mientras el hechizo del papel y del hombre empezaban a surtir efecto.

Las luces volvieron, y él regresó a la normalidad. Se tiró en el suelo rendido… jadeante. Sus ojos estaban llorosos de tanto forcejeo…

— Gomen… algo malo me pasa… — dijo  
— Todo estará bien – el hombre rubio se acuchillo ante él y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño. – Encontraremos que es lo que esta causándote esto…

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

Ya se que olvide!... las edades. ¬¬

Anko, Kurenai,Kin, Zaku, Shizune, Kiba, : 18 años.  
Kakashi, Gai, Yamato y Juugo : 20  
Ibiki: 22  
Karin, Suigetsu, Itachi y Hana: 19  
Sasuke e Ino: 16.  
Jiraiya : amm... 30, xD creo... bno, nose nunca pense en el. ¬¬

La apariencia es la misma. Bueno.. Suigetsu no trae cargando una espada gigante en la espalda, ademas de que es probable (no es seguro) que Zabuza y Haku esten deambulando por alli.

Los de Akatsuki, la verdad creo que los dejare igual que en la serie.

Perdon por la tardanza, es que... estaba en examenes, y estuve enferma y...

_(inner:baka... tu no estudias para examenes y tuviste la laptop cntigo mientras estabas enferma...)_ ¬¬ si estudio, pero... lo que no se me quedo en un periodo no se me qedara una noche antes, por eso no "estudio" como tal. ¬¬ ademas, Y si... tuve la lap todo el dia, pero recuerdas que estuvimos trabajando para el concurso _(— A cierto...)_ Debemos esperar ese resultado. Bueno... yo decía... que ¿Que decia?(_—Baka)_

A si, que gracias a ese concurso, se me fue la inspiracion... y me llego la idea. A mitad de un examen. ¿De cual? ¡Quimica! Bueno, les agradezco sus reviews. ^w^ estuve malita y eso me subio el animo.

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	5. V El nuevo prefecto

Bien... algo que los dejo, intrigados la vez pasada... ¿Quien es el rubio de ojos azules? ¿Quien fue el que provocó el accidente? Siip. el Sexy y marionetista de pelo rojo fue el culpable!

El rubio.. haha no les dire aun. ^^ Tengo la impresión de que este cap quedo medio raro...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
_ Escritos

.

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo V. El Nuevo Prefecto

.

_ Dime donde está.  
_ No te diré nada

Una mujer joven y hermosa, amenazaba a un guardia con un filoso cuchillo, se había infiltrado en el lugar sin el más mínimo problema, pero no tenía toda la noche para cumplir su objetivo. Debía encontrar al jefe de la policía para acabar su misión. Varios policías que encontró y amenazo con su arma había terminado muertos por poner resistencia, uno que otro intento sacar su pistola o pedir ayuda. Sin embargo… no les dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_ Solo dímelo, no tengo toda la noche  
_ No  
_ Terminarás igual que tus amigos  
_ _Este es el fin… pero debemos mantenerlo seguro… es el jefe_- pensó el hombre  
_ Bastardo… - dijo ella

El sonido del filo de cuchillo atravesando y desgarrando la piel del hombre, fue delicioso. Se estaba volviendo adicta a esa música. La sangre se empezó a desbordar desde la herida del cuello del hombre y este con un gemido casi inaudible; murió.

Tenía las manos llenas de sangre…

Sintió algo vibrando en su bolsa. Era su celular

_ ¿Qué sucedió? – contestó ella  
_ Aborta tu misión, la misión de Sasori falló, no tardaran el registrar el lugar en donde estas.  
_ Pero aun no término  
_ He dicho, Aborta la misión.

Colgó su celular y guardo el cuchillo. Espero unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr en dirección a la salida que ella misma abrió.

Sin embargo… uno de los hombres que se supone debía estar muerto, la vio mientras se marchaba y con toda la fuerza que había en su interior, se levantó y activo la alarma más cercana.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara sobre las manos. Bueno… una mano. Mitarashi Anko Estaba simulando que escuchaba a su madre. Ésta estaba como loca gritando por teléfono a la madre de Suigetsu, que a la vez estaba gritándole a la policía en su casa. No alcanzaba a oír lo que decían del otro lado, pero su madre estaba como histérica.

Era ya domingo en la tarde. Su madre la llevó al hospital en la mañana… al parecer tenía hubo un extraño doblamiento de su cartílago en la muñeca, y por eso estaba al revés (1); si intentaba siquiera acomodársela, le dolía. El doctor dijo que la especialista en ese tipo de accidentes llegaría en la tarde, y luego les asignó una hora.

Su madre colgó.

_… ¿No viste al hombre entonces Anko?  
_ Ya te dije que no mamá, estaba demasiado oscuro… además Kakashi dijo que no bajara, tal vez el vio que era peligroso… o no sé  
_ ¿Y dónde vive Kakashi?  
_ No lo sé, todavía no le pido sus datos completos  
_ Él es el único que podrá dar una descripción del sujeto… bueno, el lunes que lo veas por favor dile que necesitamos su ayuda. Ahora ven, vamos a comer y luego regresaremos al hospital.

Las imágenes en su mente resonaban con eco. No podía dejar de pensar en el instante en que vio a la figura encapuchada parada a mitad de la carretera, luego como las luces se fueron y sintió que se despegaba del asiento, y regresó cuando su brazo lanzó una señal de dolor hacia su cerebro.

Su padre por otro lado, empezó a criticar a Suigetsu… Anko no se molestó en escucharlo, porque sabía que el sobre protector de su padre solo buscaría a quien echarle la culpa…

¿Y Kakashi? El se había quedado con los dos sujetos que llegaron detrás de Karin y Juugo. Solo se despidió con la mano en la distancia. Luego Karin la invitó a subirse a su coche y a llevarla a su casa. Juugo y Suigetsu se quedarían junto con Kakashi y sus amigos a aguardar a la policía.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ ¿Pero estas bien?  
_ Hai… la doctora dijo que me pondría bien… pero que es probable que no pueda tocar en viernes…  
_ Que mal… - decía Kurenai.

Miércoles, tercera hora de clases, se supone que La Miss Pulpo estaría allí dando clases, pero como era habitual en ella, no llegaría si no hasta que quedaran solamente 10 minutos de la clase. Quizás menos…

Estaba hablando con Kurenai y Shizune, mientras comían. Kurenai no había asistido los dos días anteriores, entonces no estaba al tanto de la vida de la Mitarashi.

_ ¿No te van a poner yeso?  
_ Dijo que no era necesario… - mordió su Sandwich.

Luego miró el salón. Habían faltado muchos…

_ ¡Ahí viene la miss! – gritó Arisa desde la puerta. Era la Suri(2) de la semana. Todos sus compañeros que estaban en un lugar que no era el asignado (vaya escuelita, con lugares asignados y todo) corrieron de regreso a su lugar y guardaron sus alimentos. Anko tomó agua apresuradamente y limpio su mesa, que estaba llena de migajas. Guardo su almuerzo debajo de la banca, en un espacio entre sus libros y su estuche.

_ Haber muchachos – dijo la Miss Pulpo parándose en la puerta.  
_ _Espera… son las_ – miró su reloj __ aww si va a haber clase… son 9:30…_ - la clase terminaba a las 10:15.  
_ Estoy arreglando unos asuntos para la kermes de marzo, entonces… estarán a cargo del prefecto nuevo. Como ustedes saben, la prefecta Kyvi tuvo algunos asuntos con familiares del extranjero entonces, tuvo que irse. Y de pura casualidad apareció un sustituto de la nada. Entonces siéntanse afortunados de ser los primeros en tenerlo en clase. – hubo murmullos entre todos los del salón…  
_ _¿Nuevo prefecto?_  
_ Saluden a su nuevo prefecto, el profesor Kakashi Hatake.

Todos miraron a la puerta, unas chicas suspiraron y Anko…

Anko todavía tenía agua en la boca, y al escuchar el nombre del nuevo prefecto, escupió todo el líquido hacia el escritorio y el pizarrón frente a ella. Luego alzó la vista hacia la puerta y lo vio.

El alto peli plata enmascarado, ahora vestido formalmente con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, estaba allí. Mirándola…

Mejor dicho, todos en su salón la miraban.

_ Ay Anko… - dijo la miss – Bueno, tarde o temprano tú tenías que cometer algún error, corre y ve por un trapo para limpiar.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ Saluden a su nueva compañera. – dijo el director.

_**.**_

_Temprano en la mañana, estaba llegando al campus de su escuela con su hermano. Estaba un poco agotado porque estuvo toda la noche practicando con Itachi, lo único que realmente quería era dormir._

__ ¡Sasuke-kun! –la voz de Ino fue lo primero que escuchó al cruzar la puerta que dividía el estacionamiento y los edificios.  
_ Rompió su propio record…  
_ Tardo… 3 segundo esta vez- dijo Itachi – Bueno, tengo que irme, debo encontrar a unos compañeros para el trabajo, suerte.  
_ Gracias. – respondió Sasuke, mientras veía como la rubia corría animosa hacia él.  
_ ¡Hey Sasuke! –gritaron detrás de él. Sus amigos estaban llegando, Kiba venía acompañado de Ten Ten, y otros sujetos._

_Cuando todos se hubieron reunido se saludaron y después se dirigieron todos juntos hacia el patio principal; para esperar el timbre y entrar cada uno a sus respectivas clases._

_Después de un rato, Ten ten e Ino, se fueron juntas al tocador. Y los chicos esperaron ahí de pie a mitad del patio, mientras otras chicas de grados mayores los miraban… a pesar de apenas haber entrado hace seis meses a esa preparatoria, eran muy asediados, en especial Sasuke… pero bueno, Ino tenía suerte en eso._

_De repente, apareció por el patio caminando una joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes, de cabello rosa largo y una cinta roja en el. Abrazaba sus libros con fuerza parecía estar perdida._

__ ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Sasuke. Sus amigos voltearon a ver a quien señalaba el Uchiha.  
_ Mmm… no lo sé._

**.**

__ Es la misma de la entrada…_  
_ Saluden a la señorita Haruno Sakura. – todos sus compañeros hicieron en el típico tono burlón "hola Sakura" (3) La recién llegada parecía sorprendida de la actitud tan… ¿Apática? De sus compañeros.  
_ Por favor toma asiento detrás del joven Uchiha.  
_ Gracias director Suomi.- en la cara de la peli rosa se podía leer: ¿Quién es Uchiha?  
_ Uchiha, alza la mano para que tu compañera sepa donde sentarse.- Sasuke se vio obligado a hacerlo, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, además de sus grandes ojeras por no haber dormido el día anterior, sin embargo… había algo que le llamaba la atención sobre esa chica.

La vio avanzar y trato de no darle importancia. Cuando pasó a su lado antes de sentarse olió algo peculiar… un perfume dulce y suave…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ Baka, baka… es un tonto baka – decía la Mitarashi a mitad del recreo, estaba con Shizune y otros compañeros en una esquina de la escuela. – ¡Ahg!¡Tengo hambre!  
_ Y que lo digas, fue muy cruel que hiciera eso. – Dijo Zaku.- Yo también tengo hambre, quien diría que el nuevo prefecto era tan amargado. Si la mis Kivy era aburrida, este se lleva el premio.  
_ Me pregunto si alguien traerá dinero.- dijo Shizune  
_ Seguramente ya se lo gastaron en la tienda…  
_ Ay – dijo una chica – a pesar de que estar así de… wow, que guapo, que casi casi se te escurre la baba – (agrega baba a la imagen) – es demasiado estricto.

Lo que sucedió fue:

Cuando Anko regresó con el trapo en la mano para limpiar lo que escupió, el prefecto estaba en el escritorio, y sus compañeros formados frente al bote de basura, cada uno pasaba y tiraba su lunch en el bote. El prefecto dijo que el salón olía demasiado a comida… y registro cada uno de los lugares…todos en el salón estaban desayunando. Entonces… los obligó a botar su lunch a la basura…

_ Qué bueno que llegaste, limpia el pizarrón por favor  
_ _Si jefe como usted diga_ – hizo una mueca y procedió a obedecer  
_ Y saca tu lunch debajo de tu banca y ponlo en la basura.

El estómago de Zaku gruño, normalmente eso hubiera sido motivo de risa para ella y sus amigos, pero ahora… era solo una razón para añorar a la otra prefecta.

_ Aha y ¿Qué nos vas a invitar a tu concierto? – dijo Shizune  
_ Ojala… pero con la mano así no voy a poder tocar el viernes, La doctora dijo que como mínimo 3 semanas… hoy tengo que regresar al hospital.  
_ Que mal… y te veías tan emocionada…

Paso a su lado el prefecto. Zaku se sacó la lengua para burlarse.

_ Es un amargado… se parece… a… No sé, ¿Quién se cree? ¿Batman? ¿Por qué se cubre la cara? – decía Zaku en un tono molesto criticando al profesor. Anko miraba al Hatake enojada… entonces dijo:  
_ Es un tonto baka con cara de rata.

Sus amigos explotaron en risas.

Se rieron durante varios minutos, todos los que pasaban por allí se les quedaban viendo raro, eran risas demasiado sonoras, que va… ¿Risas? Eran carcajadas que se escuchaban seguramente hasta la oficina de la mis pulpo.

Entonces apareció el aludido en la escena. Se les quedó viendo…

_…  
_… - todos se callaron al instante.  
_ Anko, ven… tengo que hablar contigo.  
_ ¿Para qué? ¡Soy inocente! ¡Perdón por lo del agua, ya lo limpie! – dijo Anko fingiendo preocupación, pero en su interior decía __ ash… ¿Y este que quiere?_  
_ Ven.

Solo podía quejarse mentalmente. Se levantó y camino con el Hatake hasta una zona un tanto vacía. Así podrían hablar más seguramente.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajarías aquí? – le reclamó la peli morada.  
_ Yo tampoco lo sabía si no hasta ayer.  
_ Mmm- mostraba su inconformidad - ¿Y porque nos tiraste el lunch? Ahora todos te odian  
_ Eso realmente no me importa.  
_ ¿Qué no vas a la Universidad o algo?  
_ Si, de hecho estoy allá.  
_ ¿Huh?

_ Te lo explicare mas tarde.  
_ Bueno… - Anko seguía molesta, en las mañanas no le daba tiempo de desayunar, por eso traía lunch, más bien casi todos sus compañeros hacían eso… y que les tiraran su único alimento de la mañana, era lo peor que le podían hacer a un estudiante de esa escuela.

La Mitarashi continuó.

_ Y de que querías hablar.  
_ ¿Tu muñeca como sigue?  
_ ¡Ha! ¿Ahora me vienes con que te preocupas por mí no?  
_… - Kakashi tampoco estaba feliz con su nuevo empleo… ¿Soportar a una bola de adolescentes mal agradecidos y sin educación? Eso era tortuoso. - Aun no te he hablado de Jiraiya. Pero él es el que está al mando de la organización de la que te hable. El se preocupó por el accidente, ya que el sujeto que hizo que el carro casi se volteara es un miembro de Akatsuki, y nosotros estamos en contra de ellos…  
_ Aha y…  
_ ¿A qué hospital te llevaron?  
_ Al que está en el centro. ¿Por qué?  
_ Perfecto, hay una doctora en ese hospital con la que Jiraiya ha querido hablar desde hace tiempo, pero no lo dejan pasar porque no está enfermo… entonces, usando tu herida queremos llegar a ella.  
_ _Les gusta usarme para muchas cosas…_ – Anko hizo una mueca de disgusto – Ahora me van a utilizar ¿no?  
_ Tienes que hacerlo al unir-  
_ Yo no dije que me uniría a ti y a tu bola de… amigos de Hokona o como se llame  
_ Konoha.- corrigió molesto el peli plata  
_ Lo que digas. No me importa… A no ser que puedas devolverme mi muñeca para antes del viernes, no me interesa – Anko estaba realmente molesta.  
_ ¿Y si te digo que es posible eso?  
_… - ahora saltar del tercer piso de una casa, y curar una herida colosal en 3 días era posible ¿No? Anko no estaba tan demente.  
_ Bueno… y ¿si te doy para que compres algo en la cafetería? – La misión de Kakashi, (quisiera o no) Era la de vigilar a Anko, a Orochimaru y ahora convencer a la peli morada de ir al hospital. Y tenía que hacerlo a cualquier costo… Jiraiya se lo hizo prometer.  
_ ¿Y mis amigos?  
_… - inconforme – también. – Rotó los ojos _– ¿cómo me vine a meter con esta bola de malcriados?_ – Kakashi estaba totalmente hastiado (6)  
_… De acuerdo…iré.

La peli morada extendió feliz la mano frente al prefecto. Este la miro... paso los ojos de la mano de Anko a sus ojos.

_ Está bien – dijo cansado… buscó en su bolsa del pantalón un poco de efectivo, encontró un billete grande, y varias monedas… pensó en darle las monedas a la Mitarashi, pero esta se adelanto adivinando sus intenciones y agarró el billete con agilidad, luego dio media vuelta y se fue saltando.  
_ Gracias-  
_ ¡Oye vuelve aquí!

Una voz habló detrás de él.

_ Kakashi-sensei – una de las alumnas con chinos rubios en la cabeza y ojos verdes estaba parada detrás. El Hatake se dio media vuelta para verla. Era una alumna de 3ero de Preparatoria. Se estaba haciendo churritos en el pelo y miraba de una manera un poco… rara al peli plata.  
_ _¿Por qué a mí? _ _pensó adivinando a donde iba el asunto.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Última hora de clases, El prefecto nuevo patrullaba el pasillo de la sección de preparatoria, con un gran montón de hojas y libretas en los brazos. Su labor en ese momento consistía en recoger los Controles de Tarea (5) de todos los salones y revisar que estuvieran completos y firmados en el día anterior por los padres. Solo le faltaban los 3os grados.

Llegó y se paró frente a la puerta del salón de Anko. Tocó tres veces y Zaku le abrió. En voz baja el alumno dijo.

_ Muchas gracias por lo del recreo sensei.  
_ Si, no te preocupes- dijo sin darle importancia.  
_ Quítate de la puerta, por favor – habló una voz rasposa y rastrera. Una vez que el alumno se movió de la entrada, dejó ver al frente en el pizarrón anotando una especia de resumen, a un hombre alto y delgado…  
_ _Orochimaru… -_ pensó Kakashi – Em, por favor los Controles de Tarea.  
_ Ah, cierto – dijo Orochimaru – Shizune por favor.  
_ Si, Orochimaru-sensei.

Eso re-afirmaba su creencia.

__ Un momento... ¿Shizune?_

La joven delgada y de cabello corto y negro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al frente. El resto de los alumnos sacaron una libreta forrada de color y plástico, anotaron algo en ella y las pasaron al frente. Shizune las recogió en el frente.

_ Siéntate Shizune, yo las recojo- dijo el Hatake. La alumna asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y regreso a su asiento.

La sangre le hervía por dentro al peli plata, del solo sentir la presencia de la serpiente rastrera que era Orochimaru.

Pasó y se dirigió al fondo del salón. Al frente de la fila estaba Anko con Arisa. Ambas recibían las libretas de su fila. Luego las apilaron y se las entregaron al peli plata.

_ Hatake Kakashi ¿Cierto? – Dijo Orochimaru-  
_ Si, así es…  
_ Bienvenido seas, los estudiantes me dijeron que fuiste un poco estricto con ellos en la mañana…  
_ La directora me exigió no tolerar ninguna falta a las reglas… y con ella presente, no podía desobedecer.  
_ Si, eso habla de su disciplina.  
_ Bueno, con permiso, en un momento les traigo sus controles.

Kakashi, salió del salón con la pila de libretas en los brazos. Los llevó a la oficina de maestros y empezó a checarlos…

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, Anko apareció en la puerta muy campante

_ Oye – dijo quitada de la pena – Dice Orochimaru-sensei que si por favor nos regalas unas hojas blancas.  
_ Anko… siendo tú superior en la escuela deberías hablarme con un poco de respeto.- Anko estaba enfrente a él, dentro de la sala de maestros, había entrado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, claro… Kakashi si había notado el momento en el que entró.  
_ Ash… de acuerdo. – la peli morada salió de la sala. Cerró la puerta. Y luego tocó 3 veces. Kakashi se molestó ante esa actitud  
_ Que infantil. – Anko volvió a tocar.- No exageres Anko, pareces niña de kínder.  
_ Amargado… ehem. Sempai, dice Orochimaru-sensei, que si por favor sería tan amable de regalarnos un paquete de hojas blancas.

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a un escritorio grande, cogió de una pila de paquetes, uno que decía "Blancas" contó la mitad y se las ofreció a la Mitarashi. Cuando esta las agarró, el Hatake decidió no soltarlas.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Anko mirando a Kakashi.  
_ ¿Qué día tienes que ir a ver a la doctora?  
_ Al rato como a las 4.30  
_ ¿Te va a llevar tu madre?  
_ No, voy a ir yo sola.  
_ Bien, te acompañare.  
_ ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Kakashi soltó las hojas, y miró la mueca que Anko tenía en el rostro; luego miró como la alumna salía de la oficina de maestros y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ Jóvenes pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos 2º semestre de Universidad en esa carrera, se levantaron, y guardaron sus cosas. Itachi miró el reloj, su hermano menor se quedaría a la práctica de futbol de su escuela con la esperanza de entrar en el equipo; por lo tanto debía esperar… pero no quería soportar los gritos de la animadora independiente…

_ Itachi ¿Tienes planes el viernes? – se le acercó una chica de pelo café, no había quien no supiera que esa joven se derretía por el peli negro.  
_ Sí, tengo una presentación – contestó fríamente mientras echaba su mochila al hombro y se encaminaba a la puerta. La chica no tardo en alcanzarlo.  
_ Aw… ¿Presentación de qué?  
_ Mi banda y yo tenemos una audición para un concurso.  
_ ¡Cierto! ¡Eres el guitarrista! ¿Dónde va a ser?  
_… En el salón Paradise.  
_ ¿Te importaría si voy?  
_ No me afecta.  
_ ¡Entonces allí estaré! – la chica se veía muy animada por la noticia. Pero la energía se le fue, cuando notó que se había quedado sola en el salón. Itachi había salido fríamente del aula, sin decir nada más.

Se dirigió al salón de música. Ahí tal vez podría tener un poco de paz.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Ino estaba en la cancha de futbol, sentada en una de las gradas animando a su novio.

_ ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Wuuuuuu!"  
_ Ino, ya siéntate… - decían sus amigas – En buen plan… tus gritos de repente cansan.  
_ ¡Sasuke-kun!_ nada podía callarla  
_ No lo distraigas – dijo Ten Ten en un intento callar al a la rubia.  
_ No lo distraigo, solo le doy inspiración.  
_ Es un caso perdido Ten Ten. – concluyó una de ellas, la castaña suspiró.

En la cancha, los novatos de segundo semestre calentaban para comenzar las pruebas. Uno de ellos era Sasuke.

_ Parece que el Uchiha trajo a su club de admiradoras – bromeó un sujeto a sus espaldas con mala intención.  
_ ¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?_ les contestó

El peli negro fijo su vista en el otro extremo de la cancha, miró como una peli rosa pasaba por ahí aferrada a sus libros, con unas llaves en las manos y el semblante perdido…

__ ¿Por qué?_

¿Le llamaba tanto la atención esa chica?

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Lugar: Parada de autobús. Cercana a la escuela de Anko.

_ Baka_ le dijo Anko.  
_ ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy grosera?  
_ Y que soy una tonta, loca, incoherente, sádica, masoquista chica con problemas mentales también.  
_ ¿Por qué eres tan infantil?  
_ ¡Yo no soy infantil! – reclamó la peli morada. - ¡No tenías por qué llegar a meterte en mis asuntos!  
_ Ese chico carga condones en su mochila, ¿Esperas que no haga nada?  
_ De aquí a cuando te interesas por mí, si me conocieras sabrías que si llegase a ofrecerme esa porquería de cosas o favores, como le quieras decir, le parto el cuello.  
_…Admito que no pensé en eso.  
_ Solo cállate, Me estresas.

Kakashi decidió dejarlo por la paz. No convencería a la peli morada de comportarse, era una grosera… Ese día en especial se había portado muy grosera, los días anteriores había sido más afable con el Hatake… Solo un poco más afable.

El autobús paso, Kakashi lo detuvo para que ambos subieran. Dejó que primero subiera ella… y después él. Pagó el pasaje de ambos y se sentaron al final del autobús rumbo a casa de la Mitarashi.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ Lamento la demora…  
_ Hai, Hai… estas a tiempo, tu cita llegara dentro de una hora mas.  
_ Que alivió… Es que no dormí anoche y pase toda la mañana acostada en la cama.  
_ ¿Otra vez emborrachándote?

Una mujer… aparentemente joven, con el pelo rubio largo y lacio peinado en dos coletas caídas, con los ojos color miel y un prominente busto entraba apresurada a su consultorio. Su secretaría la recibía sin sorprenderse de la agitada apariencia de la doctora.

_ ¿Qué? – Puso cara de espanto – No, para nada yo…es… solo que…  
_ Mientras no vengas aquí apestando a sake todo estará bien. No creo que quieras que te despidan.  
_ Ie.  
_ Bueno… tu paciente es Mitarashi Anko, la del accidente de la otra noche.  
_ Si, ya sé quien es…

Se puso una bata blanca, y entro a su oficina.

Sacó de su bolsa una carta, el sobre tenía el sello con la forma de una hoja…o un caracol (¿) (6) La doctora sabía que no eran buenas noticias… algo andaba mal en su tierra.

Tsunade…

No te enviaría esto si no fuera en verdad necesario. Pero… me temo que las cosas se están saliendo de control. Espero que aun recuerdes con claridad la última carta que te envíe, con los datos más horribles también.

La última vez que estuviste aquí, no fuiste tan afortunada como para verlo. Me alegro. Tres cosas se me salen de las manos. Y necesito tu ayuda.

Iré al grano.

Necesitamos que regreses. Es forzoso contar con todos tus conocimientos.

Por favor… incluso si es solo una temporada. Te necesitamos.

Además, tu presencia es requerida para un ritual…algo malo está pasando en este mundo, algo malo se avecina… y no sabemos que es, queremos creer que eso que no conocemos, es la razón de que "él" se esté saliendo de control.

Me pondré en contacto con los demás Asignados.

Pero por ahora, como parte de esta comunidad, y legitima heredera a su liderazgo.

Te suplicamos, regreses.

Firma…"

Por la mente de la voluminosa mujer paso la imagen de ese hombre alto y joven, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Un verdadero prodigio en la comunidad en la que ella nació.

_ ¿Qué es tan importante como para querer que yo regrese?

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

_1_La herida de Anko. Vamos a ver… ¿Tu computadora tiene mouse? Pon la mano encima de el. Ahora gírala, sin voltear tú brazo, solamente tu muñeca… Si, sé que no es del todo posible. Pero así quedo su mano. =S… ¿Duele? Talvez… hehe, pero la primera consulta que tuvo cn la doc. La dejo mejor. ^^ Aun así, no ha podido tocar la guitarra desde el incidente.  
_2_Suri. ¿Qué es un suri? Suri es la abreviación moderna par "Suricato". ¿Qué hacen estos animales? Si viste a Timon (del rey león) Bueno, haz de cuenta que estos animales, siempre andan asomando la cabeza por los agujeros de su madriguera en la sabana. Y luego se meten, vuelven a salir, y asi. ¿Por qué Kin es un Suri? Porque ella hace lo mismo que un suricato!. Se asoma por la puerta sacando la cabeza, y luego la mete, la saca y la mete. Como un suricato. ^^ (haha bno, así les decimos en mi escuela a los que vigilan la puerta mientras no hay maestro.  
_3_Como anuncio de Televison. Haciendo un sonoro y burlón "Hola Sakura…"  
_4_Ush… pon esa cara " ¬¬"  
_5_Control de Tarea. Es donde apuntas todas tus tareas de la escuela como niño chiquito, pero en la escuela de Anko, se los revisan… ¬¬ Y ese es parte el trabajo de Kakashi. ^^  
_6_Muchos amigos que no conocen Naruto, creen que el símbolo de la hoja es un caracol… por eso lo compare así. Y claro les reclame por pensar eso… ¬¬

__ Esque esta niña esta enmbaborada...__ No estoy enamorada baka! ... tu eres la que esta todo el día !mira ahi va! y.. "aww se ve tan sexy!"__ No me vas a negar que no se ve sexy!__ No, pero por tu culpa parecía que dejabamos un rastro de baba... -.-__ Am..._

Disculpen a esta loca.. ¬¬ bn, lo admitire... si toi medio enbaborada... pero es culpa de ella!  
__ ¬¬ Que te mueras por Tachito es bronca tuya!__... tu eres la que actua como idiota__ No es verdad.__ Mira! se conecto Tachito!__ Ah! hablale, hablale, vamos que esperas¿?¿ hablale!_

Arigatoo a todos!

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan.**


	6. VI Nice To meet You

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

.

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo VI. "Nice To meet you"

— ¿Y usted es? — dijo la secretaría cuando llegaron al consultorio.  
— Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy tutor de Anko  
— _Mentiroso baka— _pensaba ella_  
_— De acuerdo, pasen.

La secretaria abrió una puerta en la oficina, había un pequeño pasillo ahí que llevaba hacia el consultorio donde se encontraba una doctora de mucho busto, pelo rubio y ojos miel. La Mitarashi y el Hatake avanzaron en silencio hasta que creyeron conveniente hablar.

— Eres un mentiroso Kakashi.  
— Así es la vida de un shinobi…  
— Ahí vas otra vez con esas jaladas…— Anko rotó los ojos.

Toparon con una gran puerta de madera bellamente decorada con un estilo poco usual en esa zona, era sin duda importando… la pregunta es ¿De dónde?

Anko dio unos golpes a la puerta antes de que una voz femenina contestara por dentro.

— Adelante.

Entraron.

— Buenos días doc. – saludó Anko  
— Buenos días Anko – la mujer fijó su vista en el peli plata — ¿Quién eres?— inquirió  
— Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy tutor de Anko.  
— Soy la doctora Senju Tsunade, es un placer— al escuchar el nombre del enmascarado, la mujer frunció levemente el ceño, y en su interior repasaba donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.— Toma asiento Anko, vamos a ver qué tal va tu brazo.

La voluminosa mujer, se acercó a la Mitarashi con paso firme, tenía una esencia muy marcada, una mente que reafirmaba con el solo hecho de estar en la habitación, que sabía lo que hacía, a donde iba y quien era. Una mujer sin duda, segura de sí misma.

Anko, se quitó el suéter de su uniforme, y dejó ver en la luz una venda blanca un poco sucia; la quitó con delicadeza dejando ver su brazo marcado por la tela de las vendas, y un poco maltratado, la mano ahora estaba casi en su posición normal, pero no era posible moverla aun.

— Hpmh… mejoras rápido— dijo la doctora. Vamos a terminar de acomodar tu brazo… de ahí en fuera será cuestión de que tu cuerpo descanse.  
— Disculpe doctora… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?— inquirió Kakashi.  
— Ah ahora lo recuerdo, la señora Mitarashi lo mencionó durante la primera consulta. Usted estuvo en el momento del accidente… — dijo la doctora mientras se arremangaba la bata y frotaba sus manos— Pues, verá no se rompió nada… pero Anko, trae desde hace varios años un problema en esta muñeca, es mas en la unión brazo—mano algún golpe que recibió con anterioridad dejó desprotegida su muñeca. Entonces recibir el impacto del coche empeoro el estado. Es un problema de los cartílagos… se podría decir que sufrió una luxación y luego giró la muñeca, dejando así…

— La mano mal orientada.  
— Correcto. – La doctora llevó a Anko a una camilla y la peli morada se sentó. Kakashi miraba mientras el resto de la oficina: era de paredes blancas, tenía varios libreros todos repletos de libros viejos, y algunos engargolados. Se veía que muchos de ellos eran innecesarios, ya que sobresalían hojas de entre los libros. Un ventilador con luz colgaba sobre el techo. El escritorio tenía varios folders apilados de manera desordenada, todos de color amarillo, había algunas plumas por todo el mueble y una foto. Las sillas eran del mismo material que el escritorio, madera muy bien trabajada, las sillas acojinadas de color vino y debajo se extendía un tapete vino con vivos en dorado. A la derecha había un gran ventanal, tapado por unas persianas de un beige—dorado. Y Detrás de Kakashi, la camilla donde atendían a Anko.

Sin embargo… El Hatake había detenido su vista en la foto del escritorio. No era una familia, o tal vez algunos miembros de la foto lo eran. Estaba la doctora en la foto, se veía igual que en la actualidad, solo variaba su peinado. Había un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, otra mujer pero de pelo largo y rojizo, luego dos hombres viejos, uno mas que otro…uno de pelo largo y tez morena. Era alto. El segundo bajito, delgado y con unas pequeñas rasgaduras en las comisuras de los ojos…

— _Es imposible_

Todos tenían algo en común: Un collar.

— ¡Ah! – gimió Anko sacándolo de su trance.  
— Casi terminó— dijo la doctora.  
— Ok…— Kakashi volvió la vista hacia las dos mujeres, y como todo buen hombre… dirigió su vista hacia un espacio que usualmente está cubierto por ropa. Anko tenía las piernas cruzadas, y sobre sus rodillas tenía una de sus manos con la que se enterraba a si misma las uñas. Aun traía el jumper de la escuela… pero por la posición en la que estaba… se podía ver más de lo que debería de sus piernas…

No lo iba a negar, Anko era muy atractiva…

— Listo, he terminado – finalizó la doctora cuando dejó de apretar el brazo de Anko. Ahora este tenía una vista normal, como cualquier otro brazo.— pero necesitaras reposo… no dejes de tomar los medicamentos que te estoy dando.  
— No lo haré.

Anko bajó de la camilla, y la nada correcta pero llamativa visión de Kakashi se fue.

— Bien, Anko… creo que será todo por, hoy... los medicamentos serán los que ya te dí, y no dejes de hacer lo que te recomendé. Mejoras rápido pero no hay que confiarse.  
— De acuerdo… ¿Hasta cuándo….?  
— Lo lamento, no podrás tocar este viernes.  
— Entiendo— Anko bajó la vista a su brazo y lo miró con furia, como si deseara arrancarlo y botarlo a la basura. Luego empezó a frotarlo y después a vendarlo.  
— Si necesitas algo, ya sabes llámame, espero seguir aquí hasta 2 semanas a partir de hoy.  
— Ok, doc – la peli morada se veía desanimada. Se dirigió a la puerta como quien carga el mundo sobre sus hombros, pero es incapaz de decir nada… porque es su condena.

Kakashi sin embargo no se movió. Y antes de que Anko girara la perilla de la puerta y se despidiera, habló:

— Senju… yo sabía que escuché ese apellido en alguna otra… vida.  
— Hatake… el ninja que copia. Parece que esta vida te ha favorecido en mucho. ¿Cómo es que tú recuerdas todo lo que sucedió? – dijo Tsunade.  
— _Baka… ahí va otra vez con su asunto de vidas pasadas— pensó Anko.  
_— Aun no lo recuerdo todo, estoy aquí con una misión… Tsunade—sama.  
— Habla.  
— Me envía el líder de nuestra agrupación, Jiraiya. – eco dentro de la cabeza de Tsunade— el a intentado conseguir una consulta con usted desde hace algún tiempo, pero no se la han concedido, y ahora que nuestra kunoichi Mitarashi Anko, está enterada casi del todo en lo que conforma a nuestra organización… ella fue la llave que me trajo hacia usted.  
— Jiraiya…— Tsunade viajó a velocidad en sus recuerdos… lo vio. Ella estaba sentada en una banca con un atardecer como paisaje, y veía alejarse a un hombre viejo con el cabello blanco que cargaba un gran pergamino en la espalda.

— El desea hacer una reunión con usted, en orden de…que se una a nuestra organización.

Tsunade alzó la mano.  
— Anko

La aludida volteo a ver a su médico. Lo último que recordó de ese instante fue que la doctora tenía la mano alzada hacia ella, y en la otra una especie de "sello" Dijo un extraño nombre…. Y la peli morada cayó en un sueño profundo.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Ya veo

Sizeante, oscura y más que nada horrenda; la silueta de Orochimaru se alzaba imponente sobre la junta de maestros.

— Me pregunto todavía cómo es que yo no sabía de este… concurso. – continuó el hombre.(¿)  
— Te ofrezco una disculpa mi estimado,— dijo la Miss Pulpo— el hecho de que haya habido una reforma general con todos los maestros me trae de cabeza.  
— No se moleste miss, todo está bien.  
— De acuerdo, entonces… la competencia de artes se llevará a cabo a finales de febrero, y para inicios de marzo si no es que antes, quiero que se escojan en cada salón a los candidatos de Rey y Reina del estudiante. Te voy a encargar Orochimaru, que busques un buen lugar donde realizar el evento…y que no se repitan los candidatos, porque luego los alumnos se pelean y bueno…  
— Descuide  
— Kakashi, sé que esto es incluso más sorpresa para ti que para cualquier otro maestro nuevo. Pero, te voy a encomendar que busques que tipo de tema te gustaría para este año, quizás les gustaría una fiesta en la noche en vez de una tardeada, el tipo de música, vestuario…lo haremos mas al estilo de las películas. Y estarás a cargo de Terceros años mientras el otro maestro sigue fuera.  
— Entendido  
— Bien entonces… creo que es todo lo que les tenía que decir. Pueden irse.

Los 10 maestros en la sala se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida dejando a la directora sola en su gran oficina repleta de chacharas y otras cosas curiosas.

Kakashi reviso si no necesitaban algo más de él. Fue, vino, volvió a ir y regreso. Ya no era necesario que se quedara. Eran las 7 de la noche y él seguía en la escuela… Caminó hacia el sanitario de hombres… Vigiló sus alrededores… era casi el último en marcharse.

— Hai, creo que es todo. — Dijo Kakashi dentro de uno de los cubículos de sanitario. Formó un sello con las manos y desapareció

Dos segundos más tarde, Entró el intendente en el sanitario.  
— ¿Hay alguien aquí? Voy a cerrar— al hombre le pareció ver entrar a alguien.  
— ¿Buscabas a alguien? – dijo una rasposa y escalofriante voz saliendo de la oscuridad de los lavamanos.  
— Ah, Orochimaru… no, bueno. Pensé que había alguien aquí. Pero al parecer ya todos los maestros se fueron.  
— Si, yo también ya me retiro. No ha entrado nadie, no te preocupes.  
— Entonces cerrare de una vez.

Orochimaru salió del baño junto con el intendente, éste apagó las luces y cerró la puerta con seguro.  
— Que tengas buenas noches Orochimaru  
— Igualmente, descansa.

El intendente se dirigió al otro lado de la escuela. Orochimaru caminó hacia la salida que estaba del lado opuesto al del intendente.

Caminaba lento, con ritmo, en silencio… era seguramente el último en marcharse. A excepción claro del policía de la entrada y el intendente. Cuando llegó a la puerta el policía le abrió y le deseo una buena noche, el maestro contesto amablemente, antes de empezar a caminar calle abajo…

El lugar estaba sumamente oscuro, había realmente pocos faros en ese lugar. El hombre caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba al frente…y dibujaba una malévola sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba:  
— _Entonces es cierto… Hatake Kakashi… está de regreso._

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Se movió.

Estaba sobre un lugar acojinado, podía sentir suaves almohadas alrededor de su cabeza. Su perfume impregnado en ellas. Se frotó los ojos con ambos puños y luego bostezo. Levantó los parpados y se encontró con la oscuridad… apenas había una tenue luz colándose por la ventana, miró a su alrededor, lo que podía… estaba en su cuarto. Volvió a tallar sus ojos… no recordaba haber estado allí antes… Se acordó de la doctora.

Prendió la luz de su buró con rapidez y miró su muñeca… no tenía ni un vendaje, ni una marca ni nada, lo movió descuidadamente… no sintió ni siquiera el más mínimo dolor. Tenía el uniforme de la escuela…

— ¿Podría ser?

Todo estaba ordenado, nada fuera de lugar, no escuchaba ruidos en la casa, estaba sola y eran cerca de las 7.30 de la noche… Su mochila estaba tirada donde siempre, su lap prendida…

Todo tal cual, el viernes pasado…

— ¡Fue... un sueño nada más!— se sonrió a sí misma. – Todo fue un mal sueño.

Anko pensó que nada había pasado, que nunca llegó Kakashi, nunca se rompió la muñeca… aun tenía tiempo de quedar bien en clase por algunos errores que cometió…

Se levantó ansiosa por la idea. Se tocó el cabello… todo en orden. Se asomó a la ventana…ningún rayo color azul, ningún chillido… ¡nada!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue a la cocina directamente. Tomó un vaso lo llenó con agua y se lo echó encima… no era un sueño, según Anko… era viernes.

Tocaron el timbre.

— Rayos… estoy toda mojada.

¿Y eso qué? Estaba feliz, solo se secó la cara y caminó hacia la puerta. Cruzo casi saltando la cochera y preguntó quién era.  
— Anko soy yo… Kakashi.

—¿Qué? – los ojos se le salieron de orbita… ¿Qué no había sido un mal sueño? ¡Pero su mano estaba bien! Su facebook estaba abierto en su lap, ¡era como el viernes!

— _No por favor…_

Dudó en abrir la puerta. Lentamente acercó su mano al seguro de la puerta… quitó el seguro, y con la otra abrió…

Había cuatro personas allí.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – dijo la figura de un hombre viejo, de pelo largo vestido de traje con dos rayas debajo de los ojos… a su lado estaba el alto peli plata que minutos atrás pensó que no existía. Detrás de estos dos, un hombre alto con un bicho grande y peludo como cejas, y un hombre castaño de amable rostro.  
—Anko, él es— iba a decir Kakashi.

Pero les cerraron la puerta en la cara, justo después de que les mandaron una mirada de molestia e inconformidad.

— Tal vez debí avisarle que llevaría a gente a su casa.  
— ¿Kakashi? – preguntó Yamato.  
— No se preocupen.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Anko estaba tirada a mitad de la cochera… su ilusión se desvaneció al ver a Kakashi tocando su puerta… era verdad. El prefecto de su escuela era real, había pasado un mal día por culpa del cara de rata y la vigilaban como vil mascota.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— Anko, abre la puerta.  
— Vete  
— Abre la puerta.  
— Lárgate cara de rata – le gritó.

Hubo risas entre los compañeros de Kakashi.  
_— ¿Cara de rata?_ – pensó el peli plata. –… deberé anotarlo como parte de mi nombre.  
— Tiene sentido del humor… — dijo Jiraiya entre risas.  
— Anko, abre la puerta por favor… no te vamos a hacer nada malo. Te voy a explicar todo el asunto — decía Kakashi.  
— Lárgate  
_— Esta niña…_ — la cara que Anko había puesto era de estar hostigada a un gran nivel— Te comenté acerca de Jiraiya, pues… te lo presento.  
— Kakashi… tal vez, deberías ser un poco más sutil – dijo Yamato— es una niña después de todo.  
— No se quien seas, y realmente no me interesa; pero no soy una niña, tengo 18 años y para que entiendan, conozco a ese cara de rata desde apenas unos días, y ya se siente con el permiso de traer desconocidos a mi casa.

Yamato se sorprendió un poco de la respuesta que recibió.  
— Déjamelo a mi Yamato – dijo Kakashi— Entiendo lo que dices Anko… pero por favor, sal para que hablemos como gente civilizada.  
— Mitarashi Anko – dijo Jiraiya con voz firme – Perdona si este baka pervertido te hizo sentir… incomoda. Mi nombre es Jiraiya, soy dueñ—  
— Te conozco, eres el hombre empresario escritor de novelas eróticas que medio salón mío lee. Te han encontrado borracho varias veces en la calle y sin mencionar que eres cliente frecuente de casas como la que cerraron en el centro el día 12 del mes pasado. – contestó Anko. – Ya te ubique, gracias  
— Eres lista — dijo Jiraiya intentando hacer un cumplido  
— Y usted un depravado… — le contestó la Mitarashi.  
_— Que linda…_ — pensó el viejo de pelo blanco sarcásticamente.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Pasaba ya de la media noche, Itachi Uchiha estaba en su habitación, enfrentándose a una horrible pesadilla.

— corre, huye… aférrate a la vida… y cuando seas más fuerte, regresa a mí y enfréntame. — decía el mismo en sueños.

Dio varias vueltas bruscas en su cama. Todo su cuarto era un desorden. Sus sabanas empapadas de sudor y lagrimas eran la corta memoria de lo que veía dentro de su cabeza… inconsciente, recordaba lo que hace mucho tiempo vivió.  
— No… ¡No!— gritaba.

Un cuarto espacioso, sus dos padres estaban atados a la mitad… de repente entró su hermano menor.  
— Nii—san… ¿Por qué?

Se limitó a alzar su espada… y asesinar a sus padres.

Su hermano lloraba asustado por la escena…

— ¡NOO!

Despertó.

Miró el desorden en su cuarto… y se llevó rápidamente una mano a la frente. Estaba chorreando sudor.  
— Fue un sueño… otra vez… — repasaba a velocidad las imágenes— No puedo creerlo… yo no… asesine a mis padres… ¡no pude! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto?

¿Dónde estaba el reloj? ¿Qué hora era? El reloj estaba tirado del otro lado de su cuarto.

— Nii—san – dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta — ¿Está todo bien?  
— Si, disculpa si te desperté Sasuke…  
— Hai,

Escuchó los pasos de su hermano alejarse.

Ya no quería dormir. Si dormir significaba volver a ver esas imágenes donde él era un asesino. Prefería quedarse así… despierto y velar como un vampiro. Prendió la computadora que se había salvado de caer al suelo. Uchiha Itachi aun jadeaba por la fuerte conmoción mental. Mientras el aparato se encendía, buscó con la vista su botella de agua… estaba dentro del armario (¿) La tomó y bebió desesperadamente el liquido. Ya estaba aterrizando en la realidad.

Inició su explorador… Para distraerse pensó en entrar a la página de la competencia de bandas. Escribió la dirección en la barra de búsqueda. El portal lo llevó a un gran anuncio. Donde se podía leer en letras grandes "Primera Eliminatoria Viernes…." Más abajo, las 10 bandas seleccionadas. La suya estaba hasta el final, la imagen era de los 5 miembros incluyendo a Ino. Y el logo de su banda resaltaba… siendo casi, el mejor de todos esa noche.

Había uno más llamativo. En letras blancas y negras, elegante y rockero. Con alas al iniciar el nombre y al terminarlo.

"Liberi Angels"

La imagen de la banda eran 5 personas.(1)

Tres hombres y dos mujeres. Al frente de los 5. Estaba una joven de pelo morado, piel blanca y hermosos ojos café—miel. Vestida con una camisa café piel, y una camisa de red encima. Una falda naranja y botas blancas.  
— Una banda front woman… bueno, por lo menos tiene carita.

No dejó de mirar la foto. Todos los miembros se veían seguros, retadores… aparentemente una buena competencia.

Abrió una nueva pestaña… solo por curiosidad. Buscó "Facebook" y abrió su cuenta, que llevaba olvidada cerca de… 2 meses.

— …que dobe, porque dejé que me convencieran de abrir esta basura de pagina.?

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

En la banda de Anko, son 5 miembros, solo que en la presentación que tuvieron, no fue porque estaba enfermo… ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?... ^^ bueno, bueno… regreso Itachi! Itachi es tan genial! Es posible que uno, involuntariamente recuerde sus vidas pasadas? Pues si. Según leí, si. ^^ claro, no sería común. Pero… bueno, es Itachi ^^ Aww son buenos hermanitos no ¿? ^w^

Kakashi en dos lugares al mismo tiempo… haha a ver, quien adivina como le hizo¿?¿? Hahaha

Kittos a todos los que leen, ^^ gracias.

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan.**


	7. VII Eliminatoria pI

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo VII. "Eliminatoria parte I"

— Bien… este es el momento, ¿Listos? — le decía Kiba a toda su banda.  
— No te pongas dramático hermanito – contestó su hermana mayor.  
— ¿Qué tiene? Es Ahora o nunca, si no pasamos esta eliminatoria, nuestra oportunidad se irá para siempre.  
— Solo cállate, — le espetó.  
— Hana por favor – intervino Itachi – Kiba tiene razón, no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.  
— Apoyo esa idea… — se unió Sasuke.  
— Bien… abrazo de grupo. — dijo Hana después de unos instantes.

Detrás del escenario, 10 bandas estaban reunidas, lanzándose miradas de irá y superioridad entre ellas. Todos los allí presentes cuchicheaban con sus amigos, quizás nerviosos, quizás con egoísmo. Todo era un secreto ahí entre músicos, que solo tenían un objetivo común: Ser de las 3 bandas que pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

— ¿Dónde está Suigetsu?— murmuraba una peli roja  
— Fue a echar un vistazo al escenario con Juugo.  
— Que baka… — la chica movía su pie ansiosa, esto no les podía estar pasando a ellos, su banda estaba incompleta… baterista, tecladista, bajo, guitarra rítmica… ¿Y la líder?

Miró su celular impaciente, solo 15 minutos más y el espectáculo daría comienzo.  
— Anko ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu y Juugo estaban espiando detrás de unas bocinas, cerca del cablerío de guitarras y demás instrumentos de repuesto.

— Es increíble… este lugar esta al tope – dijo Juugo… — ¿Invitaste a alguien?  
— No… seguramente Karin estuvo de chismosa por allí… o las demás bandas sentían demasiado ego en si mismas y se quieren echar de cabeza haciendo el ridículo. No veo a Anko… ¿Crees que llegue? – dijo el de pelo blanco  
— Esperemos… si no, tendrás que cantar tu.  
— Si… y aun así, las canciones se escucharían mal, sin las 2 guitarras… estamos perdidos. Nadie puede hacer los solos como Anko… Y muy aparte de la guitarra… Karin tendría que "intentar" cantar… y prefiero poner a mi gato en el micrófono que a Karin.  
— Sin ofender ni nada… pero tienes razón.

Asomados detrás de los grandes amplificadores, intentando no pisar ningún cable; Juugo y Suigetsu miraban al público, la gente estaba muy impaciente, gritaban, silbaban… y muchos hablaban de las fotos publicadas en Internet de ellos. Muchas chicas, hablaban en especial de 3 sujetos, 2 de ellos que no conocía y uno cuyo nombre le era familiar.

— También Uchiha Itachi… ¡esta hecho un cuero!  
—… ¿Uchiha Itachi? ¡Aaa ya, el tipo sexy de pelo negro!  
—¡Sí! Pero su hermano también, esta guapísimo.  
— Pero está demasiado pequeño, ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Unos quince?

Ignorando las pláticas de las chicas entre los espectadores, había algo mas que traía nerviosos a Suigetsu y los demás; la repentina desaparición de su guitarrista. Solo un mensaje hace 3 horas.

"Lamento esto… pero estoy castigada. Mi padre se niega a dejarme ir al concierto; veré si llego a algo con mi madre…"

— _Maldita sado masoquista ¿Por qué decidiste portarte mal esta semana justamente? —_ Mandaba maldiciones al aire cada vez que se acordaba de como Anko simplemente dijo que no asistiría, no era normal en ella, y en esta ocación, no era nada bueno.

De repente ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien observándolos, ambos miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con una joven de rasgos muy hermosos.

— Jóvenes, deben estar detrás del escenario— dijo una dulce pero firme voz. Suigetsu y Juugo se sobresaltaron al escucharla. Ella era alta y de piel blanca que a primera vista se veía muy suave, cabello corto café y ojos del mismo color.  
— Hehe… —rió el de pelo blanco— gomen, es que… las ansias. Usted sabe…– se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió. — dijo intentando excusarse.

.

De regreso a la sala de espera de las bandas, cierto peli negro tenía cara zombie…

— Itachi ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Hana  
— S—si, no te preocupes, es que… últimamente no he dormido bien.  
— Eso no suena bien, ¿Por qué?  
— Somos los 8vos en pasar. – dijo Kiba llegando e interrumpiendo la conversación– Itachi… estas demasiado pálido hombre.  
— Si, si… ya me lo dijeron. – se llevó una mano a la frente y se dirigió a una silla junto a una puerta, para que su banda dejara de decirle lo mismo una y otra vez; se sentó ahí y solo miró al techo. Sentía como si hubiera ido a emborrachar la noche anterior… pero, la verdad es que esos sueños no lo había dejado dormir desde hace algunas semanas…

Cada vez más intensos, cada vez más largos… mas tortuosos, incluso llegó a pensar que eran realidad… se despertaba cada madrugada a las 3 de la mañana por esos sueños. Las imágenes de él mismo asesinando a sus padres con una espada torturaban su mente a cada instante. La escena de su hermano corriendo y llorando simplemente lo mortificaba. Como una película, que no podía dejar de mirar… el mismo matando a su familia entera; sus tíos… Ya no podía más.

Un sueño más así, y sentiría los deseos de tirarse por la ventana.

Pero todo lo guardaba en silencio… ocultando las imágenes a la luz del día, incluso a su hermano… fingía que todo estaba en orden, a pesar de que sus sueños lo hacían agonizar durante su tiempo en pleno rayo del sol.

La puerta al lado de Itachi se abrió y dos personas fueron empujadas dentro de interior del lugar. Una de ellas cayó a los pies de Itachi, y rápidamente se volteo para decir algo a la persona que lo empujo.  
— Gomen, Gomen… pero no tiene porque tratarnos así.  
— Baka…— la persona detrás del empujón, era una mujer de pelo café corto. La misma que los había conducido a esa habitación cuando llegaron.

Ella cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando a los dos sujetos en el suelo. La banda de Itachi se acercó rápidamente a los dos tipos, y el primero en reconocer a uno fue Kiba:

— ¿Suigetsu? – dijo el castaño  
— ¡Hola, que tal! – respondió desde el suelo el aludido. Kiba le tendió una mano para levantarse, y Hana hizo lo mismo con Juugo, pero este la rechazo, diciendo que no era cortés que una dama ofreciera ese tipo de ayuda  
— Mira – dijo Kiba, una vez que los dos estuvieron de pie – ellos son mi banda, ella es Hana – la aludida sonrió— Sasuke e Ino – esta abrazó a su novio marcando territorio y sonrió, el oji negro asintió con la cabeza— y el es Itachi. – este último hizo un gesto con la mano e intento poner un rostro amable.  
— Un placer— dijo Suigetsu. – el es Juugo, mi nombre es Suigetsu – se presentó. Su amigo, sonrió amable ante los demás.

La gente alrededor de ellos, se preguntaba porque bandas que estaban a pocos minutos de presentarse, empezaban a entablar una amistad. Si una a la otra intentaría derrotarse.

Itachi reconoció a los dos amigos, como los miembros de "Liberi Angels" y por ahí había visto a la peli roja y al otro miembro; solo había un detalle ¿No les faltaba alguien?  
— Una pregunta – dijo el Uchiha mayor— ¿No eran 5 miembros en su banda? Son ustedes Liberi Angels, si no me equivoco.  
— Si… bueno, pero nuestra guitarrista dijo que tuvo unas complicaciones y no responde al celular… — contestó Suigetsu, un tanto preocupado.  
— Uhm… ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

—_Todo es tu culpa Kakashi_

Lo más importante para ella durante todo un mes fue cuidarse y ensayar para ese concurso, estaba ya en la puerta y gracias a ese pequeño incidente, no podría tocar más. Su muñeca estaba de vuelta en su lugar, la historia que le contaron fue que la Doctora Senju usó sus habilidades ninja para curarla más rápido. Pero según Anko, los ninjas son tontos, pues no pensaron que sus padres creerían la recuperación tan rápida. Nadie normal lo creería.

No iba a ir al concurso por esa razón, por que según sus padres debía permanecer en casa y reposar su muñeca. No podía tocar la guitarra… estuvieron a punto de esconder su instrumento en algún armario para evitarle tentaciones a la Mitarashi…pero tuvieron "compasión".

No la dejarían salir.

El otro motivo, fue que sus padres no estaban ahora de acuerdo con la amistad de Suigetsu y los demás. Ella era la más pequeña, y paseaba por ahí con tipos que no eran de su edad solo por una banda. "Anko, tu no estas para jueguitos de esos" decía su padre viendo que su hija podía destacar en un medio más, seguro…

— Todo se hubiera podido evitar… — pensaba ella, — Si ese maldito cara de rata no se hubiera aparecido.

Y tenía razón.

Cuando habló con Jiraiya, Yamato, Ibiki, Gai y Kakashi unos días antes, se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido. Unos matones intentaban apoderarse con razón desconocida de la ciudad. Según Jiraiya, los llamados : Akatsuki. Iban asesinando gente de poder, policías, bomberos… Y no sabían porque.

Lo curioso fue que, los encontraron curiosamente, aquel día donde el carro de Suigetsu casi se voltea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un Akatsuki ahí? Jiraiya solamente dijo: Nos estan buscando.

Y ella estaba en ese "nos". Desde que Kakashi apareció en su vida.

Si no hubiera aparecido, tod hubiera transcurrido con normalidad pensaba Anko, la fiesta tranquila, ningún accidente, ni muñeca lastimada, sus padres estarían felices y no preocupados por poner un sistema de alarma en toda la calle.

Sería todo tan distinto…

Empezó a llorar al recordar como discutió con su padre en la cena del día anterior… se sentía inútil. Miró su guitarra…

— No me daré por vencida… No tan fácil, no perdí mi tiempo en vano… — dijo mirándose en el espejo — Ya pensaré en que hacer con ese cara de rata y su Kohona después. Este asunto no me va a dejar en el suelo… no tan fácil.

Miró su guitarra y después su armario, en veinte minutos podía estar lista… solo necesitaba suerte. Mucha mucha suerte…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¿Dijiste que Anko iba a tocar? – preguntó Jiraiya.  
— Sí, bueno… eso me dijo, que iban a ser como la 4ta banda en pasar.— contestó Kakashi.

Llevaban ahí, cerca de 20 minutos, en la parte de atrás del lugar. Anko, muy formalmente los había invitado a todos a que vieran la presentación. Y allí estaban, los 5 esperando a que algo pasara. Además de niñas con miradas "coquetas" en el rostro, intentando llamar la atención de Kakashi y Yamato. (Porque los otros… bueno, no eran precisamente muy atractivos)

Entonces comenzó.

Las luces se apagaron, la penumbra era total, solo se veían apenas las luces de los celular de algunos sujetos. La gente gritaba emocionada por el inicio del espectáculo, muchos se atiborraban al frente apegándose contra las bardas que impedían pasar más allá del escenario.

Entonces, sonó

(1)Una guitarra acústica a una velocidad impresionante, algunos acordes con una eléctrica. Una batería llevando el ritmo con suavidad. Rápido, más rápido cada vez, aumentando la tensión entre el público.

Luces en el escenario que dejaban ver una batería, un teclado del lado derecho, un piano del lado izquierdo, 2 micrófonos al centro… y a alguien de pie en medio de todo eso.

Cambio de ritmo. La guitarra eléctrica tomo el mando de la canción al mismo tiempo que las luces se descontrolaban y la gente empezó a gritar. Un pequeño desenlace, un final de golpe con una explosión y un humo en la tarima.

La gente se volvió incontrolable…

La persona al centro se volvió con una mano arriba, traía un micrófono en la otra mano.

— ¡Buenas Noches! – grito, era un hombre. La gente le contestó con alaridos de emoción. — ¿Cómo están todos? – Se escuchó un difuso "bien"— Eso es bueno, ¡Ok! Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes mi nombre es Elliot – gritos de chicas— seré en la eliminatoria del día de hoy, su anfitrión. – Aplausos— Bien, creo que comenzaré a explicar el evento. Hace algunos meses, se anunció en muchos lugares, un concurso de bandas, de todo tipo de géneros. Los interesados debían anotarse en la recepción de nuestras oficinas, creo que ya saben… el edificio de aquí a la vuelta. – Risas – Pero, digamos que… llegaron demasiadas personas. Al principio el concurso solo se haría en 1 fase… pero no se puede porque ¡son demasiadas bandas! Entonces se dividieron, con una presentación de 10 bandas cada viernes… empezando, Hoy. – Gritos— Si, y bueno decidimos hacer el concurso abierto al público. (Lo que gusten dar de cooperación ser muy bien recibido) Entonces… 10 bandas, tocaran hoy, ahorita. Las 6 que tengan más puntaje, tocaran nuevamente. Y luego… en pares, las bandas tendrán un pequeño duelo. Mas al rato les explicaremos de que se trata. – Mas gritos – Bueno, entonces… presentaré al jurado rápidamente…

— ¿Esto será largo? – preguntó Gai.  
— Bastante.— respondió Kakashi.

— Bien, no tengo nada más que decir, Los primeros en pasar son: "….

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Demonios… ya están empezando… — dijo Suigetsu — ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacernos esto? Iré corriendo a la entrada a ver si esta.  
— Baka, mejor voy yo, a ti ya te tacharon de busca problemas, no nos vayan a descalificar por tu culpa. – dijo Karin interponiéndose en el camino del peli—blanco y caminando hacia la puerta. Nadie le dijo nada… empezó a correr por el pasillo de la parte del personal. Llegó hasta la puerta de vidrio y se asomó. No había nadie más que los policías de la entrada. Abrio la puerta y miró al exterior:

— _Anko por favor…_

Una silueta alta salió de la otra puerta, esa puerta llevaba al salón por la parte del frente, es decir la entrada para el público.

Kakashi llevaba en su mano el celular y marcaba a alguien. Cuando se encontró con la peli roja aguardando a quien entrara por la puerta de vidrio. Se miraron… ella vestía un short corto con medias de red y botas largas, una blusa lila de tirantes y varios collares colgando. Su cabello suelto brillaba con la luz de la recepción.  
— ¿Karin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?— preguntó el Hatake.  
— Kakashi, — dijo ella – tú eres vecino de Anko, ¿No sabes qué clase de conflictos tuvo?  
— ¡¿Conflictos?!

Kakashi se alarmó al escuchar eso, se supone que él debía de cuidar de Anko, y se acababa de enterar de que ella tuvo ¿Conflictos? ¿Cómo es que no se entero? ¿Dónde estaba Anko ahora?  
— Si, no está aquí; no asistió al ensayo ayer..— continuó la de ojos rojos. – Y hoy le envió un mensaje al baka de Suigetsu, diciendo que a lo mejor no venía porque tuvo problemas…  
— ¿Ayer? Pero...

Anko si había ido a la escuela, tanto el día anterior, como ese mismo… en la tarde de ayer su mamá estuvo en casa, pero… de cualquier manera estuvo allí. En la noche fue cuando no la vio… cuando se asomó a su cuarto, ella ya estaba durmiendo. Y ese mismo día… cierto, Anko andaba algo triste… ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió preguntarle?  
_— Que estúpido_… — se maldijo por no adivinar la situación— No, lo siento no sabía, de hecho ella me invitó.  
— Esto es malo… bueno a lo mucho tiene… 20 minutos para llegar, media hora si tenemos suerte, pero… si es lo que creo que fue. No vendrá.  
— ¿Qué crees que fue?  
— Será mejor que no te lo diga, Anko no confía sus asuntos personales así nada mas…

.

Del lado de las bandas, las paredes vibraban con la canción de las bandas en el escenario. Todos estaban nerviosos, daban vueltas en círculos y bebían y comían las botanas que les ofrecían. Suigetsu y Juugo estaban a punto de explotar de los nervios. Mientras que Kiba y su banda cada vez que se veían entre ellos empezaban a temblar, todos excepto quizás no Itachi.

— ¿No nos podemos asomar?— preguntaba Kiba a la señorita de pelo café. La joven estaba en la puerta vigilando la entrada y salida de las bandas al escenario.

– Veré que puedo hacer… no tardo. — Todos le habían suplicado al menos dos veces, que los dejaran ver, pero ella no sabía que hacer.  
— Por favor… — decía Ino en tono suplicante.  
— Hai, hai… nada mas pediré el permiso… mientras esperen.— todas las bandas contra una sola persona… obviamente tenía que acceder. Entonces cruzó la puerta que vigilaba y se fue. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó:  
— Bien, buenas noticias. Hay espacio en las escaleras de en medio, vayan por la puerta del otro lado — señaló el lado opuesto de donde estaba ella, es decir la puerta por donde entraron todos, y hacia la derecha, suban las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y de ahí a la derecha otra vez, encontraran a alguien que los guiara. Solamente se queda la banda que sigue en pasar, a ellos los dejaré ver por atrás del escenario… estense preparados, y recuerden en orden en el que van.

Todos festejaron y de inmediato se trabaron en la puerta para ir a ver el show. Todos menos Suigetsu y su banda.

— Aha. ¿Y Karin? – dijo Suigetsu.

Todos empezaban a salir, la banda de Kiba ya no estaba, solo quedaba Itachi que seguía sentado en la silla, pálido como la nieve y con las ojeras que decían "no he dormido en 1 mes"

— Yo me voy a quedar, si quieren váyanse yo le avisó a su amiga. – dijo Itachi – necesito descansar, no iré allá arriba.  
— … Te ves mal — dijo Suigetsu dándose cuenta de las enormes ojeras que tenía el Uchiha.  
— Solo tengo sueño.  
— De acuerdo, muchas gracias — le dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Itachi miró intrigado (a pesar del sueño) al otro miembro de la banda. Tenía una mirada fría e inquisidora, a pesar de los lentes… se podía ver… algo que no precisamente era bueno. Cabello gris atado en una coleta. ¿Cuál era su nombre? _— Ah, Kabuto creo…_

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo, solo deseaba dormir, quería que esas pesadillas lo dejaran en paz un momento para poder descansar. El café no surtía efecto en el, y a pesar de que su rendimiento era el mismo, no podía evitar que en cualquier segundo de oscuridad y calma, empezara a dormir..

Como en ese momento, pero como ya era costumbre, ni en esos pequeños instantes, el sueño tranquilo se le permitía:

. . .

Ya no estaba en la eliminatoria. Su mente vagaba por un bosque… había alguien enfrente de él. Cuando se estabilizó, encontró que era un joven… de 15 o 16 años, rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba una capa blanca con una delgada línea roja en la parte de abajo… el sujeto tenía el semblante serio, el ceño fruncido…

Luego se miró a si mismo… sus pies, su vestimenta… traía algo en la frente….¿Una banda? El también usaba una capa, pero era negra con… ¿Nubes rojas?

Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban…

¿Por qué no se movía? Podía adivinar por las facciones del oji azul que tenía ganas de asesinarlo.

El, mismo, seguía hablando… haciendo preguntas… imaginando otra escena? De ellos dos, igual conversando. El rubio flotaba junto con varios cuervos. Itachi era una difusa figura hecha con cuervos.

Sonrió ante un comentario, una sonrisa apenas visible. Luego ordenó a un cuervo ir con el rubio. Y el animal se metió en la boca de él.

La "ilusión" terminó, ahora… el rubio estaba de rodillas sobre el paso, jadeando… Itachi se alejó. Tenía algo más que hacer.

Se levantó sobre su cuerpo…. Despacio flotó por encima de la escena, y en cinco respiraciones, regresó a la habitación del concurso. Abrió los ojos despacio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Sintió como si hubiera descansado plenamente. Además… ahora tenía un nombre, estaba seguro que era el del chico rubio de la escena.

Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Suigetsu seguía maldiciendo al aire, intentaba gritar pero no podía, esta furioso por la situación. Anko le había contado que su muñeca estaba bien, pero… ¿Por qué no había ido entonces? Tenía el permiso de la doctora para tocar y aun asi no fue. — Espero que no sea por lo de la otra noche— Ese fue el pensamiento más coherente que había tenido hasta el momento. Pues en parte así era.

Estaban a punto de pasar, ellos en tan solo minutos. Todo su esfuerzo a la basura. Anko no llegaba… no llegaría según todos, además Karin no se había dignado a aparecer en el lapso de las tocadas.  
— Calma… llama a Karin. – le dijo Juugo.  
— Esta bien, esto me esta volviendo loco — el peli blanco sacó su celular. Y le marcó a Karin. – Oye, ya vente… ya es nuestro turno…no eso no importa ahora, debemos reunirnos, tenemos… 5 minutos para elegir una canción donde solo yo cante, o… arreglar la que teníamos planeada. … ¡Solo ven aquí Karin!

Llegaron al cuarto los tres hombres, todos con cara apagada y preocupada. No había nadie dentro salvo Itachi que se veía igual o peor que cuando lo dejaron. Solo que se había levantado al fin y se disponía a salir para ver el concierto.

— ¿Les toca? – preguntó cuando los vio entrar.  
— Si ya es hora, pero… esto es malo, no va a llegar… aun si lo intenta.  
— ¿Su guitarrista?— inquirió el peli negro.  
— ¡Deséanos suerte! – gritó Suigetsu, luego todos tomaron sus instrumentos (es decir: guitarra y bajo, Juugo sus baquetas) y cruzaron la puerta al final de la habitación.

La banda que acababa de terminar tenía cara de estar al borde del desmayo. Al parecer no les había ido tan bien. Suigetsu rezaba a Kami para no salir igual, revisaron todos los instrumentos y dieron algunas afinaciones de último momento mientras escuchaban a Eliot, el presentador bromear con el público. Luego escucharon como los presentaba, "Liberi Angels" gritó con euforia y el público lo aclamó con furor.

Dos segundos más tarde, Suigetsu se encontró a su mismo sin la capacidad de conectar su guitarra mientras Eliot, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Listos?  
— Un momento… nos faltan 2.  
— Lo siento… salgan ya. Es hora — les dijo el presentador. Y justo en ese momento llegó corriendo una peli roja al lugar, jadeante y con una un lápiz labial en la mano.  
— Gomen yo… — empezó a decir.  
— No importa, tocamos lo que ensayamos,… yo canto, Karin me apoyas en el coro — dijo Suigetsu respirando profundamente  
— Espera eso no… — intentó decir la pelirroja.  
— Entra de una vez.— la empujo Suigetsu. Y la peli roja avanzó hacia el escenario, firme, decidida, ocultando que acababa de correr desde la entrada y estaba sin aliento. Detrás caminaron los demás miembros de la banda.

El público estaba ansioso y les aplaudieron al entrar. Cuando guardaron silencio… Juugo detrás de la batería contó en voz alta.

— ¡Somos liberi Angels! ¡Uno, dos, tres, CUATRO!

Empezó una sola guitarra, y la voz de Suigetsu en el micrófono.

_I realize the screaming pain_, _Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead with the scar.._

Todos empezaron al mismo tiempo a tocar, explotaron después de que la batería tocó con todas sus energías.

— _¿Otra guitarra?_ – pensaron todos los miembros de la banda. Se escuchó como llegaba una segunda guitarra con un inicio explosivo, ¿Podía ser? Siguieron tocando sin mirar, la gente se había emocionado de repente y estaba saltando al ritmo de la canción.

_Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii_

_Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda_

Suigetsu estaba cantando como practico, toda su línea, pero se sorprendió cuando , alguien se acercó al segundo micrófono y siguió la canción sin interrumpir. Todo lo contrario… le inyectó más energía a todos, y al escuchar cantar a esa persona, todos sintieron que nada podía salir mal. Pues la segunda voz, y la guitarra que se había unido a la canción eran de la misma persona…

_Mirushinatta jibun jishin na_

…_Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka_

Suigetsu saltó de emoción en el coro junto con la otra voz, que no era ni más ni menos que de su loca sadomasoquista favorita.

— _Te tardaste Anko— _fue lo único que pudo pensar. Ella se rio adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo, y siguieron cantando como si de eso dependiera la vida de todos los presentes.

Todo el público se levantó y empezó a gritar cuando explotaron con el coro. En su mente… todos estaban aliviados y felices. Al parecer no había habido banda que levantara a la gente tanto como ellos.

Incluso Kakashi y los demás, estaban felices de escucharlos, eran realmente buenos, de la canción original al cover… la diferencia era la voz de una chica, es decir la voz de Anko.

**.**

— _Pero…Suigetsu… — decía Karin al celular… — ok...— le colgaron— teme— miró a Kakashi… se veía preocupado_

_Un automóvil se paró en la entrada, y una chica de pelo morado salió de la parte delantera. Asintió un par de veces, sacó una guitarra del asiento trasero y corrió hacia la entrada con una credencial en la mano. El policía no dudo en dejarla pasar._

_Kakashi y Karin corrieron a la entrada a recibirla, ya venía arreglada, con una falda púrpura con rayas negras, una blusa con escote V negra y sin mangas, algunas pulseras, y botas negras debajo de la rodilla.  
— Anko, en serio nos iba a dar un ataque si no llegabas, Vamos, apúrate es nuestro turno.  
— ¿Tan rápido?_

_Ni siquiera pudo saludar a Kakashi, solo se echo a correr detrás de Karin, mientras le explicaba que paso…_

_Cuando llegaron detrás del escenario, tuvo que detenerse a sacar la guitarra, y conectarla, Karin se adelantó a entrar… y empezaron a tocar._

_Dejaron a un Kakashi sonriente detrás, o por lo menos tenía una expresión amable en los ojos, se sintió feliz de ver que Anko había llegado… regresaría a donde el público para reunirse con los demás… y ver como tocaba la peli morada._

**.**

Y vino el solo de guitarra…

_Can you hear me,?_

Algo que nadie se esperaba. Anko había corrido tras el escenario por una guitarra acústica, y dejado la eléctrica apoyada en el teclado de Karin. La primera parte sonó tan natural, tan alegre… y los gritos de la gente llenaban el lugar, no había persona que no estuviera entusiasmada con la canción.

De hecho... Había alguien (además de Kakashi) que había detenido su vista en la Mitarashi mientras tocaba. Otro guitarrista… que pensaba en hacerle competencia desde que la vio en Internet…

La segunda parte del solo, la toco el otro guitarrista. Cuando empezó a tocar, a Jiraiya se le salieron los ojos de ver quien era… esos lentes, ese tono gris de cabello… ¿Sería posible?  
— _Un segundo… todos ellos… ¡fueron subordinados de Orochimaru! — _se dio cuenta al fin.

El Bridge, la primera parte con todos tocando, Anko regresó por u guitarra eléctrica, y continuó apegada al micrófono sin dejar de tocar.

_Subete wa kono toki no tame ni_

Más suave, más delicado, pero no le restaba entusiasmo… solamente la Mitarashi tocando, y cantando, incluso la gente sonreía de escuchar su voz, los jueces se había puesto de pie para admirarla mejor, y detrás del escenario el staff del concurso se asomaba por el telón…

Luego ella miró a Suigetsu y a Kabuto de reojo y asintió para que todos se unieran en la última parte de la canción.

Y explotaron, todos al mismo tiempo, nadie había cautivado tanto al público como ellos, la melena de Karin había llamado la atención de todos, la batería parecía impulsar a todos a cantar con fuerza y con entrega, a unírseles a la voz. Los tres en las cuerdas llevaban el furor y la energía a cada cabeza, no había una sola persona que estuviera sentada o los aborreciera… ni una sola.

_Can You hear me? So can I…_

El final de la canción fue cortante y de golpe. Las voces de Anko y Suigetsu se habían callado al mismo tiempo junto con los instrumentos. La gente estaba completamente enloquecida… los aplausos y gritos al final de la canción eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Y se hicieron más fuertes cuando toda la banda pasó al frente a dar una reverencia.

Quizás cansados, tal vez dudosos de la aparición repentina de la peli morada, pero indudablemente felices. Así estaban los 5 de ellos…felices de haber logrado completar la canción y de recibir tantos aplausos por parte del público.

Y allá a lo lejos… un peli plata sonreía, y planeaba como infiltrarse en el backstage para ver a Anko… Una felicitación, si, y tal vez un detalle halagador.

Mientras, allí al frente, un sujeto de pelo negro estaba ahora deseoso de subir al escenario… para enseñar lo que era tocar la guitarra. Para imponerle el reto a la peli morada… y claro para hablar con ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

1) La canción cuando abre el concierto es el intro de "**Trough the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce.** (2) No es necesario que diga que canción tocan o si¿? **(Sign by Flow)**

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	8. VIII Eliminatoria II

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

.

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo VIII. Eliminatoria p 2

.

Karin y Anko se habían colado entre la multitud del escenario para ver más de cerca a la competencia. Después de la espectacular e inesperada llegada de Anko, los cinco sintieron que la vida les volvía a sonreir.

No le habían preguntado por lo sucedido, solo le habían agradecido hasta el cielo por haber llegado. Anko por su parte se limito a abrazar a cada uno de sus compañeros, la suerte estaba de su lado ese día. Y no podía pasarle nada malo ahora…

Ambas chicas, miraban al escenario, habían pasado hacía dos turnos; y estos chicos eran los más impresionantes que había podido ver.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llaman? — preguntó Anko. La banda le causaba curiosidad, el guitarrista, que estaba justo enfrente de ellas, no paraba de mirarla, se podría decir que toda su atención estaba en Anko, pues además de mirarla le sonreía muy picarón, y retador.

— Winged Thiefs, creo que Suigetsu los conoce. Estaban tocando muy bien, todos estaban de pie mirándolos y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la voz, que era de una chica tal vez mas pequeña que Anko, de cabello largo y rubio.

— ¿Me esta retando? — le dijo Anko e voz baja a Karin, y es que sentía que ese era el mensaje que le quería dar el sujeto. Y por ende, ella tampoco dejaba de verlo.

— Eso parece, ¿Quieres esperarlo atrás?

— No, esperaré aquí, no quiero ir para allá…

Y es que había otra razón para no ir de regreso a la sala de espera. Había visto a Kakashi merodear por ahí. Y no deseaba verlo en ese momento. Arruinaría su felicidad.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¿A dónde fue Kakashi? — preguntó Jiraiya.

— Dijo que iría a felicitar a Anko, se siente mal de que llevó extraños a su casa, y de que no la ha pasado muy bien… — contestó Gai.

Kakashi ya se había colado a la parte trasera del escenario, solo necesitaba entrar a la sala de las bandas para encontrarse a Anko, pero por más que tocaba la puerta, nadie le respondía, nadie abría.

Tenía que hablar con Anko, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de los dolores de cabeza, infartos y sustos que le había causado hasta el momento.

— ¿Buscas a Anko? — una voz extraña apareció detrás suyo. Estaba ahí de pie Kabuto, el otro miembro de la banda, con esos horribles lentes redondos que recordaba a la perfección de su vida ninja.

— Si, creo que no hay nadie dentro. — dijo fingiendo amabilidad.

— Esta entre el público, se coló con Karin, si quieres le digo que venga… además no falta demasiado para que los jueces hagan su decisión y pasemos a la siguiente ronda.

— Muchas gracias.

Kabuto pasó de largo y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras usaba su celular. Anko mientras tanto estaba empezando a fastidiarse con la mirada del joven guitarrista. No lo soportaba, la estaba retando adrede y no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a tolerar. Aceptaría el reto, si. Pero se había cansado después de que el sujeto le guiñó el ojo muy coqueto.

— Oye, dice Kabuto que deberíamos regresar a la sala de bandas, — Karin la sacó de sus pensamientos hablando. Anko solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza y a empezar a empujar gente para salir de entre la multitud.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Iban ya en el pasillo para llegar a la sala de espera, cuando Anko divisó a lo lejos a ese hombre que no tenía deseos de ver. Maldijo mentalmente que se hubiera escabullido para ir a verla. Karin notó que su amiga empezaba a emanar humo de la cabeza, estaba realmente enojada… mirando al frente descubrió la razón de su furia: ahí estaba Kakashi, esperando en la puerta a la que se dirigían ellas.

— Me alegra que al fin aparecieran — empezó a decir el peli plata en cuanto vió que las dos chicas iban directo hacia él. Karin sonrió amablemente pero con aires de grandeza y saludó con la mano a Kakashi, este que esperaba más una palabra de Anko, veía a la peli morada caminar sin siquiera mirarlo…

Y cual fue su reacción, cuando la Mitarashi, lo empujó de la puerta tirándolo y entro en la sala sin siquiera decirle hola; también claro, dejando a Karin afuera.

— Iré arriba Anko — dijo la pelirroja, después de bufar por la actitud de la Mitarashi. Y se fue, dejando a Kakashi parado frente a la puerta de espera.

— Anko? ¿Qué te pasa? — no recibió respuesta alguna. Así que tocó con los nudillos tres veces.

— Fuera de aquí cara de rata. — dijo Anko en tono muy molesto— no quiero verte. Y no puedes pasar.

Escuchó voces del otro lado y risas, pero Anko al parecer no estaba inmersa en ese circulo. Solo pensó en la actuación de la pelimorada, gritándole a la puerta mientras todos los demás dentro la miraban.

— ¡No, no abran! — gritó Anko desde adentro, antes de que la puerta se abriera y varios sujetos salieran del lugar. Dando tiempo así para que Kakashi entrara y se encontrara con los ojos de una molesta Mitarashi. Ahora estaban ellos dos solos.

— Gusano del averno — le dijo ella.

— ¿Qué hice? — fue lo único que acertó a decir, desde el día anterior Anko había estado muy grosera con él. Ni en la escuela había podido hablar con ella. — Deja de ser una niña inmadura Anko.

— ¿Yo inmadura? Es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio cara de rata. De no ser por ti, todo mi día hubiera sido mejor, y no estaría peleada con mis padres. Si no hubieras estado, mi muñeca no se hubiera roto, y mis padres estarían más tranquilos.

— No se rompió tu muñeca, y no fue mi culpa. Además Tsunade ya la arregló.

— No se trata de eso tonto. Es tu culpa, tu y tus malditos Akatsukis que te persiguen. No sabes la locura que se armó. Mis padres ni siquiera me querían dejar venir hoy, y tu no diste la cara como persona para denunciar al lunático ese de la carretera.  
— Anko… — dijo Kakashi intentando calmarla  
— Además, ¿Quién te creer que eres para meter a un montón de hombres a mi casa? Estas completamente enloquecido. No se ni de que se trata todo este asunto, y ya me esta arruinando la vida. Quisiera que jamás hubiera empezado.

Ella se veía realmente molesta, y tenía razón. De la noche a la mañana él la había empezado a seguir a cada paso, la vigilaba, no la dejaba hacer ciertas cosas que para Anko eran de cada día, después del accidente muchas personas se vieron preocupadas por la peli morada además de que cada día había más noticias trágicas.

— Entonces debo pedirte disculpas — dijo finalmente Kakashi.  
—Eso no te va a servir de nada, No quiero verte ahora, no vengas a arruinar la felicidad que acabo de obtener, quien te crees que eres para – Anko se detuvo en secó cuando Kakashi avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y se hincó con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo.

— Tampoco fue fácil para mí, había olvidado lo difícil que fue adaptarme a una vida. Y tomé en cuenta como si tu ya lo supieras todo. No voy a alejarme de ti, es mi responsabilidad cuidarte, y ayudarte en tu integración a este mundo. Tienes que ayudarnos a ver que quiere Akatsuki… Y no empezé de la forma más educada con una mujer. Te pido una disculpa. Y que me dejes empezar de nuevo.

Eso fue demasiado rápido. Incluso parecía ensayado. Anko se había parado en decir cualquier insulto pues todo lo que había dicho Kakashi, fue preciso, y fue verdad.

— Debo decir, que no es la forma más agradable de dirigirse a una mujer. — Kakashi se levantó dando un paso hacia Anko, que de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. — En realidad, yo solo venía a felicitarte por tu interpretación, me gustó mucho como tocan en la fiesta, pero hoy, con la banda completa no dudo que lleguen a la final. Si te hace sentir muy mal mi presencia, podemos pedirle un cambio a Jiraiya, y que ahora sea Yamato quien te ayude. — Anko lo miraba aún con enojo, pero podía ver que Kakashi hablaba en serio — Te pido perdón.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza levemente y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, no iba a esperar la respuesta de Anko, solamente la dejaría a ella pensar. Y él también iría a pensar en el mal que había hecho.

— No te vayas, ayúdame a entender todo lo que pasa. — dijo Anko secamente. — Tontas vidas pasadas, verte así me… mueve el corazón. Kakashi, la verdad es que… desde que este asunto comenzó, no entiendo nada. Debes saber que es difícil y más cuando tengo que ocultarlo a mis padres… Debemos hablar esto más a fondo, no quiero ningún cambio de ayuda.

Kakashi simplemente escuchaba lo que Anko decía, mientras la escuchaba acercarse a él. Ella estaba siendo directa pero, había dejado de estar a la defensiva y había recapacitado su actitud.

— Me han causado un gran problema, y creo que vendrán muchos mas… — decía Anko, ya estaba justo detrás de Kakashi — Y no puedo decir que no me uniré a ustedes. — prestó atención a eso último, siempre había una posibilidad de que alguno decidiera no unirse en contra de Akatsuki — Por que, en verdad… siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. — al mismo tiempo que decía lo último, tomó por el brazo a Kakashi y lo obligó a voltear.

Se miraron a los ojos un rato, e intercambiaron alguna mirada que cruzó el tiempo. Ella hablaba con la verdad, en verdad… se conocían desde hace mucho.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Todas las bandas habían terminado ya su presentación, el presentador pasó al frente con el micrófono en mano y después de unas cuantas bromas dijo:

— Bueno, bueno… — empezó a decir Eliot, — creo que la competencia esta fuerte. Pero bueno… nuestros jueces han tomado su decisión. Nombrare a las bandas que pasaran al duelo… y en un momento les explicare de qué se trata este… duelo. En primer lugar…

. .

— ¿Quién pasa? – dijo Karin detrás del escenario. Las 10 bandas estaban allí reunidas.  
— Suigetsu, tu – dijo Juugo.  
— ¿Yo? Pero… no, mejor ve tu Karin.  
— ¿Yo porque? Ve tú.  
— Te estoy diciendo que vayas…  
— Teme… — Karin alzó su puño amenazando a Suigetsu.

— Yo paso — dijo una voz entrometiéndose en la pelea. Anko había llegado al lugar con una sonrisa. Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, se veía más alegre que hace un rato, Karin en especial había notado el cambio, de estar echando humo a estar sonriendo de esa manera había una gran diferencia, algo debió haber pasado en el tiempo que estuvo con Kakashi.

. .

Del otro lado del escenario

—...En primer lugar necesito que un representante de cada banda salga aquí a la tarima por favor…

Hubo gritos entre la gente, mientras un miembro de cada banda salía detrás de la manta—telón. Y se formaban en fila detrás de Eliot.  
— Antes de eliminarlos… quiero agradecerles su participación, y que ojala sigan ensayando. – Sonrió – Ok… creo que es obvio a quienes nombrare, lo diré desordenado para evitar conflictos. Pero si haré una reseña a la mejor parte de su banda. Bien…

Anko miró al público, muchos estaban ansiosos, el nerviosismo pintado en sus caras, y muchas chicas con los ojos esperanzados de alguno de los chicos ahí de pie. Nombraron a 2 bandas, era una lástima que Anko no hubiera llegado a tiempo para escuchar a esas dos. Luego…una tercera… a ese si la escuchó, era buena… pero necesitaban mucha práctica.

Miró a su alrededor 6 personas junto con ella esperaban que su banda fuera nombrada, sintió una mirada insistente encima, el chico a su lado tenía sus ojos puestos en ella y además sonreía. La Mitarashi le arqueo una ceja preguntando porque la miraba tanto. El chico solo rio, después de esa risa lo reconoció, era el guitarrista que la retaba con la mirada. Parte de la banda Winged Thiefs.

No sabía su nombre, y realmente no le interesaba; pero era muy bueno… solo recordaba la manera en como el sujeto la miraba. Y llegó un momento en el que ella pensó:

— _¿Tengo cara de chiste o qué?—_ haciendo un gesto. El joven rió nuevamente, las expresiones de la Mitarashi parecían divertirle. Su cabello negro dejaba caer algunos mechones encima de su cara, su piel era pálida… y dejaban ver a alguien con problemas de insomnio por las grandes marcas purpuras debajo de sus ojos negros.

Solo en un momento quitó su pesada mirada de la Mitarashi y fue cuando escuchó el nombre de su banda en el micrófono.  
— ¡"Winged Thiefs"! – Dijo Eliot— por una baterista totalmente incansable, la conjunción de voces de mujer y hombre que saben lo que hacen, un bajo sin errores, un teclado más que sorprendente y una guitarra, ¡que no tiene límites!— gritos de las chicas. El chico sonrió apenas enseñando los dientes y avanzó hacia la fila de los elegidos por los jueces. Las chicas soltaron alaridos quizás más fuertes que la voz del conductor por los altavoces.

Anko fijó su mirada en el sujeto. No negaría que era realmente apuesto… pero simplemente había algo en ese sujeto que no encajaba.

Nombraron a una banda más, antes de que Anko sintiera el estómago dando de vueltas como un trompo.

— Y bien, creo que estaban esperando esto…la banda que prendió el escenario. – Gritos— que hizo vibrar sin duda a todos los que estamos aquí – mas gritos – Si, si,… ya saben de quienes estoy hablando… felicitaciones, porque realmente… pocas personas saben animar un escenario como ustedes chicos, es enserio… no dudo que lleguen lejos…¡Liberi Angels!

Pudo escuchar como Karin gritaba del otro lado del telón, como sus amigos festejaban dando brincos por todo el lugar… y como las miradas de todo el público se colocaban una a una encima de ella… Parecía incluso que las luces se resistían a alumbrar a otro lado que no fuera donde ella estaba parada. A lo lejos distinguió un cabello plateado… que… ¿Aplaudía? Sonrió ante la idea de que Kakashi, se hubiera aparecido en su vida.

Avanzó con el mentón en alto, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Eliot aplaudía aun con el micrófono en mano, y el chico del pelo negro también…

Sintió como la felicidad empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo desde adentro, como la energía de haber cumplido uno de sus objetivos invadía cada espacio en su ser… lo había conseguido, un paso más cerca de sus sueños, un paso para demostrar … que ya no era una niña

— Bien pues, eso fue todo para los que no pasaron. ¡Suerte para la próxima! – los no seleccionados en la final se retiraron con la cabeza mirando el suelo y lanzado algunas palabras altisonantes al presentador y resto de los músicos. Luego Eliot retomó el mando – Entonces… les explicaré en qué consiste la segunda prueba. Es un duelo. Se les entregarán las características de una canción, y ustedes deberán tener en su repertorio, algo preparado en 10 minutos. Pero cuidado, dos bandas tocarán el mismo tipo de canción y así será como se enfrenten… Pasará una de las dos bandas. Y si no es suficientemente buena… se les cortará el sonido y quedarán descalificados… Si siguen tocando sin problemas… pasarán. Por favor procedan al cuarto de atrás para recibir su tipo de canción

Anko escuchaba atenta al presentador, de vez en cuando buscaba entre el público a alguien de confianza, aunque hizo una mueca cuando diviso a Jiraiya…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Unos venite minutos más tarde Anko y Karin estaban en la zona de público mirando a la competencia otra vez. En ese momento estaban los "Winged Thiefs" la banda con el guitarrista que le lanzaba algunas miradas traviesas y retadoras a Anko. La banda de Kiba (pero… Anko no sabía eso)

— ¿Qué se trae contra mí?— preguntó la peli morada  
— Te esta retando  
— Pues comete un grave error…

Estaban tocando prácticamente un solo. Anko iba a admitir que la banda era realmente buena, al parecer su papelito decía "Instrumental rock" Porque estaban tocando, sin el más mínimo error, con perfecta ejecución y con estilo propio el conocido Canon de Pachbell en versión Rock.

El problema era que el tipo de la guitarra, se creía demasiado bueno y se daba el lujo de retar a Anko con la mirada.

Si, a media presentación.

**. .**

El final suave, el más animado y pacifico, como quien disfruta de su victoria tras cruzar la meta de una carrera, con armonía y tranquilidad. Quizás solo superado por los autores originales de esa canción.

Karin y Anko fruncieron el ceño ante tan magnífica presentación, y también denotando la molestia de las insinuantes miradas…

Y el resto del público enloqueció; empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir, a pedir otra canción de la misma banda. Esta se junto al medio e hicieron una reverencia grupal. Con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro de todos. Quizás la única no presente era la vocalista, pero en una canción como esa… no era necesaria.

Regresaron a la habitación para ponerse de acuerdo con los demás.

— Bien…entonces, ya quedamos… — dijo Suigetsu  
— Totalmente, será difícil que nos saquen — dijo Kabuto acomodándose los lentes.  
— Voy por agua – dijo Anko que esta ahora muy nerviosa. La canción tenía un enfoque en ella y Karin, pues era a una sola voz y esta requería solo de una voz femenina.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una mesa al fondo de la habitación que tenía encima, algunos platos con restos de frituras, varios vasos de plástico, y botellas de refresco y agua. Tomó una de agua y se sirvió en un vaso. Luego tomó varios sorbos con los que casi se ahoga, pero se sintió mejor… nunca había sentido los nervios tan arriba como ese momento… dependían mucho de ella.

Pensó en ir de regreso, iba a dar la vuelta y caminar hacia su banda, pero antes de que ejecutara su plan...

Se topó cara a cara con un hombre que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa torcida y traviesa en el rostro, el cabello negro le caía a los lados de la cara y sus profundos ojos negros atravesaron los de la Mitarashi al momento del contacto visual.

Se miraron unos momentos antes de que Anko, bajará el vaso que aun tenía en su boca y dijera:  
— No doy autógrafos.

El sujeto sonrió y alzó una ceja mientras pensaba — _bien…eso no lo esperaba.  
_— Aw, lo siento… pensé que era mi día de suerte – contestó el pelinegro siguiendo el sarcasmo.  
— No cuando me estas acosando con la mirada – el sujeto era el guitarrista de Winged Thiefs.

El tipo sonrió recordando que no había dejado de mirar a la peli morada desde que la vio llegar tan repentinamente a la presentación. Y que sí, había sido bastante acosador.

— Uchiha Itachi, guitarrista de los Winged Thiefs – dijo en su defensa el oji negro mientras extendía una mano a la chica para saludarla formalmente.  
— Mitarashi Anko, vocalista y guitarrista de Liberi Angels.— contestó ella tomando la mano de él para estrecharla. Luego se soltó y tomó otro sorbo de agua.

— Es extraño encontrar a una mujer que toque la guitarra así.  
— Un machista, todos creer que las mujeres no podemos tocar.— a Itachi le salió una gota en la nuca; pero no dejó de sonreír.  
— Touche, tal vez tengas razón. Me disculpo entonces, creo que no me expresé bien. Es extraña pero admirable la manera en que tocas, sobresales entre las mujeres.  
— Así suena mejor. Tú tienes una… – sonrió Anko— – "_piensa en algún cumplido Anko_— se regaño mentalmente – gran… facilidad de expresión con la guitarra, es difícil darle sentimiento a la eléctrica, pero tú lo haces bastante bien.  
— Quisiera oírte a ti.  
— ¿Me estás retando?  
— ¿No te lo intente decir con mis insistentes y "acosadoras" – fingió aceptar lo que Anko decía de él – miradas? — Anko se soltó a reir por lo que Itachi decía, al parecer no era un mal tipo.  
—Si… creo que si lo intentaste.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Sasori… ¿Los encontraste? — le decía una voz detrás del auricular.  
— Si, definitivamente son ellos, uno de los Sannin, hace rato hablaban de la doctora Senju Tsunade.. al parecer ella hará un viaje.— le contestó Sasori  
— Dos sannins, ¿Alguna avistamiento de Orochimaru?  
— No, solo sus subordinados, son todos, parte de una misma banda.  
— ¿Crees que puedas conseguir información? — En ese momento, el presentador de las bandas, Eliot, pasó enfrente de él y lo saludó con una mano.  
— Dalo por hecho…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Era su turno. El escenario quedó en penumbra, con solo una luz enfocada en el teclado. Suave, tierno, seco, agudo

… y luego un acompañamiento cadencioso. Después una voz, dulce y tierna; Anko tomó el micrófono con una mano y con la otra su guitarra.

_There´s a story inside of me  
Many sadness inside my mind_

Luego una pequeña pausa. Todos se alistaron con sus instrumentos, y al sonar de las baquetas…La Mitarashi cerró los ojos, respiró…y tomó fuerza con su voz para destacar el coro, preparó su guitarra. Y todos explotaron junto con ella.

_Take my breath away  
Take me higher as you can_

Karin la apoyaba un poco en esa parte, solamente para destacarla. El público comenzó a saltar durante en coro, y a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción. Muchos gritaron animados, y otros corearon al reconocer la canción. Un poco de rock, suave y animoso, con la mezcla de un suave y cadencioso piano, una vibrante guitarra, un bajo al mando y la batería marcando levemente el compás. La voz de una mujer, suave durante las estrofas y fuerte y firme en el coro. Con solo de teclado… Una canción maravillosa, no demasiado larga.

En la segunda parte, el piano volvió a sonar como un solo, pero de la nada…las guitarras tomaron en mando, acompañados por la dulce voz que Anko se vio forzada a usar. El piano y el bajo tocaban al unísono un bello acompañamiento… y nuevamente explotaron con fuerza en el coro.

La canción tenía un bello solo de piano, solamente el piano, la batería se unía al final, pero era el momento en el que Karin se lucía. Ella retomó un rápido y profundo solo, grave y hermoso, fuerte. Y añadió un pequeño trozo de improvisación pasando el mismo sonido a una octava arriba de su piano. Cuando se detuvo…

…Las guitarras retomaron en mando haciendo estallar al público en gritos y aplausos. Y espectáculo digno. Era difícil creer que el público se emocionara tanto con verlos tocar.

_Take me highet as you can  
I want to fly somewhere far away from this world  
Give some wings as I can fly eternally._

Y para cerrar la canción, el inicio del dulce piano, se hizo escuchar nuevamente, mientras las luces se apagaban y enfocaban nuevamente solo a Karin.

Cuando acabó, las luces se encendieron de golpe mientras la gente saltaba gritando "Liberi Angels", la peli morada sonrió al público y espero a sus compañeros antes de hacer la reverencia. Visualizó a lo lejos a un hombre de cabello plateado. Aplaudiendo muy animado. Y por extraño que pareciera, sintió algo raro, pero divertido dentro de su estómago al ver a Kakashi.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Con esto damos fin a las presentaciones— dijo Eliot de pie en el escenario. Ahora… las tres bandas, que pasaran a la final, mensual. Son:

El nerviosismo y las ansias estaban pintados en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes. Detrás del escenario las seis bandas estaban a punto de deshacerse por el sentimiento de no saber si pasaron o no.

— Quiero que al frente del escenario pase un representante de: Liberi Angels, Winged Thiefs y Jo. saT.(1)!

El público empezó a brincar y gritar al conocer a los ganadores. Las chicas se empezaron a amontonar al frente para ver mejor, y los hombres se empujaban entre ellos para alzar mas el alboroto. Y detrás del escenario. Karin e Ino gritaron tan fuerte que seguramente se desgarraron la garganta y dejaron sordos a los demás presentes. Anko saltó gritando  
— ¡Ganamos, ganamos! Y luego se subió a la espalda de Suigetsu que también estaba feliz de la vida gritando. Después toda la banda se abrazó y mandaron a Anko a recibir los honores. También Kiba y su banda estaban festejando a todo lo posible, levantaron entre tres a Sasuke y aventaron hacia el techo. Mientras reían, y luego Itachi salió al escenario.

Cuando se encontraron en el escenario, Itachi y Anko estrecharon las manos, como buenos ganadores. Y se pararon ante el público. Esperando a recibir todos las nuevas noticias.

— ¡Felicidades a todos! – Dijo el presentador – Lo hicieron espectacular, debo decir que la competencia está bastante fuerte, Bien, ustedes regresaran a presentarse al final de este mes, aquí. Con nuevas canciones, y retos. Por ahora pueden irse a festejar, embriagarse o lo que quieran, las eliminatorias de esta semana, Han concluido. Nada más por favor, esperen en la antesala, para tomar algunos datos. Y buenas noches a todos ustedes grandioso público, ustedes son los que alientan las carreras de estos músicos. Esperamos verlos la próxima semana. Gracias a todos. Hasta la próxima.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

De regreso en la sala de esperas, estaba hablando con Itachi sentada en un sillón. Ambas bandas se habían vuelto buenas amigas, sin rivalidad, solo respeto. Estaban esperando al presentados que dijo que quería hablar con los miembros de ambas bandas en una entrevista.

Al poco rato apareció Eliot, con un camarógrafo y una libreta. Se veía muy alegre a decir verdad.

— Ustedes son los mejores, esta semana he visto a mucha gente, pero ninguno como ustedes chavos, es muy posible que se tengan que enfrentar en la final, pero bueno eso ya será más adelante. Empecemos con Liberi Angels.

Anko, y su banda se sentaron juntos en un sillón para posar en varias fotos. Y luego Eliot procedió a preguntarles acerca de su manera de ensayar, cuando se habían conocido, en fin una historia de como se formó la banda.

— Pues, Anko tiene un maestro que es tío mio. Un día fuimos a la escuela de Anko, y la conocimos cantando en un coro. Mi tío, Orochimaru nos presentó y nos empezamos a contactar y a llevar bastante bien — decía Suigetsu — Karin y Juugo son amigos desde pequeños y Kabuto se integró a la banda por que es vecino mío.

La entrevista continuó sin más detalles, era algo que parecía normal. Una nota periodística, para saber más de aquellas bandas que eran de las más fuertes en el concurso.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Kakashi entró al sanitario, sentía el bochorno de toda la multitud encima, demasiado calor. Pensó en ir a mojarse la cara antes de retirarse. Cuando llegó al lavamanos, abrió la llave, se bajó la máscara y se hecho agua encima. Quedó chorreando y se miró en el espejo… Era una suerte que el lugar estuviera vacío, podría andar sin la máscara un momento.

Se volvió a echar agua en el rostro antes de cerrar la llave.

Luego escuchó unos golpes. El peli plata se volvió a colocar la máscara, y miró en dirección de los sonidos. Nuevamente… golpes, provenían de una puerta al fondo del baño, al parecer de un cuarto de limpieza. Cada vez los golpes sonaban más desesperados. Se acercó… cuando llegó a la puerta, giró la perilla lentamente.

Los golpes se detuvieron.

Abrió la puerta.

Encontró a un joven, inconsciente, aferrado a la pared y la puerta, tenía la vista perdida y varias picaduras de… ¿Arañas? Pero también, tenía una jeringa clavada en el hombro.

Le costó un poco reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de quién era. Corrió a cerrar la puerta del baño para evitar que alguien más viera la imagen tan demacrada de ese joven, y llamó a Jiraiya para que fuera a ver.

El joven, era Eliot, el presentador.

Analizó los puntos vitales del hombre, estaban cada vez más bajos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Y luego pensó… "Pero hace cinco minutos estaba en el escenario"

Y en cinco minutos no podía estar en esas condiciones, tan… horribles.

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

La canción de Tachito y su banda es el **Canon Rock** (inner: Tachito es la ley!)  
La canción de Anko y su banda, es **"My Fate" de Anna Tsuchiya.**

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	9. IX regresión de tiempo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

.

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo IX. "Regresión"

.

Esa misma noche Anko estaba en pijamas parada en la terraza de su casa. Hablaba con Kakashi acerca de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Al parecer, el peli plata también podía ser un joven adolescente cualquiera que le gusta la música y criticar, no siempre el ninja serio y disciplinado que se había mostrado hasta el momento.

— Si, los escuché estuvieron así, horribles, pero enserio horribles – decía Anko.  
— No entiendo cómo fue que pasaron a los duelos.  
— Ni yo, pero por eso perdieron, ojala nos hubiera tocado con alguien digno.  
— Hubieran sido igual de aplastantes.  
— Hay pero… ah, si después vino la entrevista, ¿Te dije?  
— No, creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle – contestó el peli plata con una sonrisa.  
— A bueno… es que íbamos rumbo al cuarto de estancia, estaba con el molesto guitarrista de los Winged Thiefs. Y llega Eliot, el presentador y nos dijo que nos iba a entrevistar, fue luego luego de que despidió a todos.

Kakashi hizo memoria… — _un segundo_— mientras Anko estaba en la entrevista, él mismo estaba encontrado al presentador en el baño.  
— ¿Por qué esa cara Kakashi?

El Hatake miró a la peli morada en sus ropas para dormir, se veía muy liviana y muy amable. Su rostro se veía muy blanco con la luz de la luna.  
— ¿A qué hora fue tu entrevista?  
—... como a las…8.40 más o menos. ¿Por?  
— ¿Viste la ambulancia a la salida no?  
— Em si…  
— El que iba en ella era el presentador, Eliot. El que se supone te estaba entrevistando al mismo momento de que lo subían a la ambulancia.  
— ¿Qué? Pe—pero… eso es estúpido Kakashi. ¿Cómo va a ser?  
— Yo lo encontré en el baño, la ambulancia no tardó en llegar, al parecer tiene mordeduras de araña en todo el cuerpo, además de que le inyectaron un tipo de veneno. Estaba casi paralizado. Y moribundo.

Anko frunció el ceño al escuchar la historia de Kakashi, no era posible, todo parecía tan ficticio. Pero era real, si uno se detiene a pensarlo unos instantes, eso es más que normal en una sociedad como esta. Anko miró a Kakashi intentando aceptar el hecho, pero entonces había una pregunta.  
— Si estaba subiendo a la ambulancia… ¿Con quién estaba yo en la entrevista?

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Buen trabajo, ahora tienes justificada tu falla de la noche de la infiltración, Sasori.  
— Debo mencionar también – dijo el peli rojo – que Anko Mitarashi, estuvo ese día en el automóvil con Hatake Kakashi. Salió lesionada de la muñeca, toda su banda estuvo allí.

—Esto quiere decir… que Kakashi está protegiendo a Anko. – interrumpió la voz de una mujer.  
— Es lo más probable— secundó otra voz.  
— Debemos actuar rápido… hay que encontrar a Orochimaru. No pierdan de vista a esa niña… será nuestro pase de entrada… al mundo exterior. Cinco de nosotros estarán al pendiente de ella y quienes la rodean. Los demás… iremos a buscar a los hermanos Uchiha.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

A la mañana siguiente…

— ¡Anko ya párate! – decía una voz mientras golpeaban la puerta de la habitación de la Mitarashi.  
— Ya voy… — dijo la peli morada entre gemidos y bostezos. Pero lo único que hizo fue responder, y después enrollarse dentro de sus sabanas para seguir durmiendo. Su madre del otro lado de la puerta volvió a tocar con tono amable, pero exigiendo atención.  
— Párate de una vez Anko, tengo que pedirte algunas cosas.— Esa era su madre  
_— Quiero dormir…_ — pensó mientras se cubría con su almohada la cabeza.

De repente sintió una corriente de aire frío sobre su espalda. Cómo si alguien abriera la ventana de su cuarto. Después sintió como un gran peso se apoyaba en su cama del lado de su buró; y alguien le tocó el hombro.

Pensó que era su hermana y la ignoró.

Otra vez le tocaron el hombro, esta vez zarandeándola un poco más. Anko empujó la mano que estaba sobre su hombro con un quejido.

Y como no se despertaba. Esa persona jaló con fuerza la almohada donde descansaba la cabeza de la Mitarashi, con un gran tirón le quitó las sabanas de encima, y jaló el colchón de Anko hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

La peli morada empezó gritando con un "Oye" y después soltó varios alaridos. Sobre todo al sentir como su cama entera se movía y caía al suelo, por suerte cayó encima del colchón, y no sufrió ningún daño… solo el psicológico de tener una cama voladora.

¿O no?

— Ya levántate, tenemos un día muy pesado por recorrer. – dijo una voz.  
Anko se frotó los ojos y miró hacia arriba, en dirección a la voz. Luego volvió a gritar cuando encontró a Kakashi apoyado en el armario, mirándola.  
— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?  
— Baja la voz, tu madre nos va a escuchar. – dijo el peli plata.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta otra vez.

— Anko, baja a la cocina – dijo su madre del otro lado de la puerta.  
— Ya voy.  
— Escuché que gritaste, ¿Estás bien?  
— Si mamá, solo… me despertó el celular y me caí de la cama.  
— Bueno, apúrate que ya me tengo que ir.

Sábado por la mañana. 8:45 am. Su madre estaba por irse al trabajo, y a ella la habían sacudido de su cama, le arrancaron la almohada, le quitaron sus sabanas y la dejaron en el suelo con todo y colchón. Y además tenía a un sujeto enmascarado en su cuarto que la miraba con asombro. (Quizás porque la noche anterior no la había visto con esas pijamas… Anko durante la noche había hablado con Kakashi, usando un pantalón morado y una camisa del mismo color… pero se cambió antes de dormir por una camisa de aquellas enormes que parecen vestidos cortos. Y una licra en verdad pequeña, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien delineadas piernas.

Una "linda" manera de iniciar el día.

Pero claro, Anko había borrado la idea de que Kakashi fuera un pervertido, y no pensó que el peli plata estuviera viendo la parte sin cubrir de su cuerpo.

— Ya sé que estoy despeinada y no me he arreglado pero deja de mirarme así. – exigió.

Kakashi movió un poco la cabeza para despabilarse y dejar de mirar a Anko… fingió estar mirando hacia otro lado. A pesar de que lo embargaba la necesidad de ver de nuevo.

Anko se levantó y fue a la puerta. La cerró una vez que salió y bajó corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para recibir las indicaciones de su madre…

Media hora más tarde…

— ¿No quieres algo de desayunar? – decía Anko. Mientras salía de su habitación.

Su madre se había ido, y junto con ella su hermana. Dejando así a Anko y a Kakashi solos en la casa. La peli morada se fue a bañar y a regañadientes corrió al Hatake de su habitación para poder vestirse.

— No gracias, estoy bien así.  
— No te voy a envenenar ni nada por el estilo – insistió ella.  
— No tengo hambre. – la Mitarashi se detuvo ante él. Estaban en las escaleras, y miraba algo incrédula al Hatake…  
— Como quieras.

Siguió bajando las escaleras. Kakashi la observó… por alguna razón, no podía sacarse la imagen de Anko en pijama. O mejor… la pijama que dejaba al descubierto una parte muy atractiva de su cuerpo. Ahora Anko vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa de tirantes delgados color naranja. Traía el cabello suelto y mojado todavía, y no se había maquillado aún.

Bajo después de unos instantes.

Anko preparó con velocidad una leche con chocolate, y unas tostadas. En la mesa ya estaba puesto un gran plato de fruta. Luego se sentó a comer. Despacio… hasta que vio de pie en la puerta del lugar a Kakashi. Pasaron unos minutos…

Y él seguía de pie en la puerta, como si fuera un policía.

— Te invitó a sentarte Kakashi, no te preocupes no cobro.— el peli plata arqueó una ceja.  
— No te molestes, así estoy bien.  
— ¿Seguro que no quieres comer algo?  
— Estoy seguro, gracias. – seguido de su respuesta se escuchó un rugido, proveniente de la zona abdominal del peli plata. Anko abrió mucho los ojos y después se soltó en carcajadas. Está de más decir que casi se ahoga con la comida que tenía dentro de la boca.

— Pues tú estómago no está de acuerdo con eso…— dijo entre risas. (1

Pasado un rato, después del desayuno y de que Anko terminó sus deberes, con ayuda de Kakashi, ambos se sentaron en la sala como personas normales.

— Y bien… ¿Que es lo que según tú, hay que hacer?  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando vinieron Jiraiya, Yamato, y Gai?  
— Si.  
— ¿Recuerdas la plática?  
— Algo así… — Sentados en la sala donde se vieron por primera vez. La peli morada comenzó a forzar su memoria para extraer un poco de la larga y tediosa plática de Jiraiya.

_**.**_

— _Asi fue como conocí a Kakashi – dijo el de pelo blanco después de concluir su relato acerca de Pein, lo que recordaba de su vida pasada. Y como conoció a Kakashi. La Mitarashi tenía una mirada incrédula ante la historia sonaba simplemente…_

— _No puedo creerlo… — dijo ella.  
— Pues créelo porque está pasando. Tu pasado se remonta a…  
— Lo que no puedo creer es que dejé entrar a un sucio pervertido que se encontró a Akatsuki saliendo de un table dance. Y tiene fama de borracho sin control._

_Todos excepto el peli blanco se empezaron a reír del comentario de Anko. Kakashi sonrió ante el recuerdo de que él había dicho lo mismo… antes de leer la nueva versión del Icha Icha Paradise, claro está._

—…_Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a que me llamen así…__ de cualquier manera, Eso es lo que pasa. No conocemos los planes de Akatsuki, pero si están intentando destruir el gobierno, no puede significar nada bueno. Debemos reunir a la mayor cantidad de ex shinobis de la aldea que podamos.— continuó Jiraiya.  
— ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que soy uno de ellos? – dijo Anko  
— ¿Dime una buena razón por la que dejaste entrar a Kakashi herido a tu casa, sin saber quién era?, pudo ser un ladrón o algo mas… Pero tú lo dejaste pasar…_

_La imagen de cuando pensó que Kakashi era un asesino violador pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. Sonrió ante el recuerdo antes de ponerse a pensar de verdad… Poco después admitiría frente a Kakashi, que sí, sentía conocerlo de algún lado._

— _La respuesta puede ser esta: tú subconsciente lo reconoció. Y por eso… te permitiste dejarlo entrar. Podemos hacer la prueba si tú quieres.  
— Quizás tengo un corazón caritativo— se defendió la Mitarashi.  
— Puedo juzgar que por tu casa—dijo Yamato –eres muy responsable, y sigues las reglas al pie de la letra. En lo que se refiere a tu hogar nada más. A las niñas se les inculca a no dejar entrar extraños a las casas. Y esta… es una de esas familias, son dos mujeres… y una de ellas se queda sola… debieron darte medidas de seguridad…  
— Tu subconsciente pudo haberte dicho que no era un extraño… pero no lo sabes. – concluyó Kakashi._

_Silencio._

— _¿Qué es esto de las vidas pasadas? Leí el tema… alguna vez pero… No creí que… algo de este estilo pudiera pasar.  
— Kakashi se encargará de hacerte recordar. De entrenarte y estar al tanto de ti. – Dijo Jiraiya— parece que tus padres acaban de llegar._

_A lo lejos se escuchaba como un auto se estacionaba enfrente de la puerta._

— _Kakashi estará al tanto de ti. Pregúntale cualquier cosa que quieras._

**.**

— Si… lo recuerdo.  
—Vamos a hacer la prueba. ¿Has escuchado de las regresiones de tiempo?  
— Si, creo que si.  
— Te voy a hacer una. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?  
— Mmm... No.  
— De acuerdo. Y después de mostraré… que es lo que hace un ninja.

Kakashi le pidió a Anko que por favor se acostará en el sofá, En una posición que a ella le agradara, Y que tomara el asunto con seriedad. La peli morada se acostó boca arriba en el sillón más amplio y miró al techo.

— Relájate. Respira profundo y exhala…  
— Bien – dijo ella y lo hizo.  
— Yo voy a estar aquí, así que no te preocupes.  
— Siempre quise hacer esto. Quien sabe donde pueda terminar.  
— Cierra los ojos, y sigue mi voz… — dijo Kakashi. – Respira profundamente 5 veces, despacio… con cada exhalación tu cuerpo se va relajando cada vez mas – Kakashi estaba sentado en otro sillón observando a Anko. – Ahora, imagina o siente una luz en lo alto de tu cabeza, deja que tu mente…

(*2)

— Desciendes por una bella escalinata, despacio – silencio; Anko estaba completamente relajada, no estaba consciente de su imagen en el exterior, solo seguía la voz de Kakashi, y lo visualizaba en su mente. – Al final de ella hay un umbral con una luz de un color hermoso. Cuando cruces esa zona, tendrás libre acceso a las memorias de tu subconsciente, podrás recordarlo todo…  
— Es… lila – decía Anko en murmullos.

Durante el proceso de relajación, Anko se sentía cautivada por la voz de Kakashi, era serena y profunda, firme y dominante. Cada cosa que él decía, la hacía. Dejó de sentir su cuerpo, todo lo veía dentro de su mente.

— Entra… vamos a intentar llegar, a tus recuerdos en la aldea de la Hoja, cuando eras una reconocida Jounin de alto nivel. – Silencio — ¿Qué es lo que ves?  
— A mi misma… — decía – Soy tal cual ahorita… pero mayor. Tengo… una banda en la frente. Unos zapatos extraños y protectores en las piernas, una falda naranja y una blusa café y encima una de red… aparte un gran abrigo color amarillo claro… Hay mucha gente enfrente de mí. Me escuchan... Están esperando mis órdenes.  
— ¿Puedes reconocer a alguien?  
— Ino y Sasuke están ahí, los de la banda de Itachi, también esta Kiba.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
— Hay una zona de un bosque detrás de mí... estoy esperando la hora…tengo un nombre.  
— Dime.  
— "El bosque de la muerte"  
— Muy bien Anko ahora… — Anko siguió hablando sin que se Kakashi se lo pidiera.  
— Un examen… las puertas se abrieron. Todos entraron corriendo al bosque…— pausa – oigo un grito desgarrador… es hermoso.  
— Anko, retoma mi voz. Vamos a ir un poco más atrás… retrocede unos años.

Silencio

— Tengo 16… te veo Hatake Kakashi. Están reuniendo a los Jounins para…

Ella se detuvo en lo que iba a decir, y en su cara se formó una confusión.  
— Dime que es lo que ves Anko – dijo Kakashi con insistencia… y es por que él no recordaba nada de él mismo a esa edad.  
— Nada… no es relevante, me estoy haciendo más joven…

Anko empiezó a sudar frío de repente. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con mucha fuerza.

— Acabo de tirar un vaso. Debo recogerlo y limpiar o me regañaran. – dijo con mucho miedo.  
— ¿Quién te va a regañar?  
—… Orochimaru—sama – dijo con la voz temblorosa. – Esta aquí. Esta frente a mí. Me disculpo y digo que lo recogeré y limpiare todo. Fue un accidente… estaba lavándolo.  
— Anko.  
— Dice que no importa, y me lleva a otro lugar.

Kakashi no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía Anko, solo la miraba extrañado, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, pero era necesario que Anko dijera algo sobre Orochimaru…

— ¡No, no, no! – empezó a gritar ella mientras se convulsionaba– ¡No por favor! ¿Qué les paso a ellos? ¡Orochimaru—sensei! ¿Por qué? ¡No por favor! ¡No! — Kakashi saltó al ver que Anko se retorcía en el sillón sin razón. Estaba sudando frío, cadenas invisibles la sostenía de pies y manos, movía la cabeza desesperada y si control, y cada vez gritaba más fuerte. —¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho! – gritaba la Mitarashi.

Kakashi se hincó al lado de Anko y la sostuvo de los hombros para calmarma, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado dentro de sus recuerdos como para darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. El Hataka empezó a alarmarse cada vez, más y mas con los gritos de Anko, y es que luego empezó a sangrar de la nariz y a retorcerse cada vez con mas violencia.

— Anko, Anko estoy aquí ¿Me escuchas? — le gritaba  
— ¿¡Porque!? — tenía que poner un fin a esa situación.  
— A la cuenta de 5 regresaras a la normalidad – dijo apresurado Kakashi. – 1, respira profundo. –Anko no dejaba de moverse – 2, estas empezando a salir de esa vida. 3. Empiezas a sentir tu cuerpo y tus músculos  
—¡Dile que pare! – era lo único que ella decía.

Kakashi intentaba ser firme y gritaba los números velozmente para terminar el ejercicio. Pero no estaba saliendo como debería.  
— 4. Me escuchas, estás en tu casa, estás conmigo a salvo – tomó la mano de Anko, al mismo tiempo que hablaba y un poco de sudor empiezó a correr por su frente debido a que no veía que Anko se calmará, todo lo contrario. Cada vez se retorcía más. Cuando contó cinco, súbitamente Anko dejó de retorcerse y se dejó caer cual cuerpo vacío en el sillón. Su mano estaba helada y parecía no tener músculos.  
— ¡Despierta ahora!— gritó Kakashi con el alma saliendo de su garganta

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Otou—san… tuve una pesadilla –dijo el pequeño rubio.  
— ¿Qué soñaste? – contestó su padre abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo. Su viva imagen.  
— ¿Es posible tener la luna en los ojos?

A lo lejos alguien gritó el nombre del pequeño, era su madre. Su padre y él esperaron a que la hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rojo se acercara para seguir hablando.

Estaban en un bello claro dentro del bosque, el padre de cabellos rubios antes de que su hijo llegara estaba meditando acerca del peligro que se avecinaba para toda su familia.  
— Ya llegó la respuesta que tanto esperábamos – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.  
— ¿Cuándo vendrá? — preguntó el rubio revolviendo el cabello de su hijo con ternura.  
— La próxima semana, ella dice que es muy importante que termine unos asuntos para dedicarse de lleno a nosotros.  
— ¡Otou san no me ignores! –le dijo su hijo, el pequeño era igual de testarudo que su madre.  
— Lo siento hijo — dijo el rubio sonriendo, y luego mirando a la pelirroja — Cuentanos a tu madre y a mi tu sueño.  
— Soñé con una familia… tenía la luna en los ojos.  
— ¿La luna en los ojos?— preguntó la madre.  
— Si. Los soñé dos veces… una estaba con una niña con esos ojos, era muy tímida. Y tenía un primo o un hermano no se que eran Con los mismos ojos…pero el tenía una extraña marca en la frente. – Ambos padres se miraron mutuamente, la descripción encajaba a la perfección, con la de ciertas personas que ellos conocían…

— ¿Qué más?  
— Y luego los soñé en una ciudad, como las de las fotos de tu y mi abuelito. Estaban en un dojo raro, y eran los mismo niños solo que eran más grandes… y además… jugaban con otros niños pequeños.  
— ¿Cómo si fueran una familia?  
— No lo sé. Yo creo.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Al mismo tiempo, en una ciudad lejana.

— ¡Otou san, Otou san! – Gritaba una niña corriendo por su sala – Mi nii san quiere golpearme.  
— Eres una llorona— le respondía su hermano, intentado que no lo atraparan.

Al lugar llegó el padre, un hombre alto, atractivo de cabello largo y café.  
— Niños, les he dicho muchas veces que no jueguen con estas cosas en casa.  
— ¡Ya vez te lo dije! – le gritó la pequeña a su hermano.  
— Recuerden que a su madre no le gusta que rompan las cosas o practiquen así. – Sonrió muy feliz – para eso existe el dojo y el jardín.  
— No les inculques destrozar mis flores –dijo una voz femenina caminando hasta donde estaban ellos. Al lugar llegó una mujer de piel hermosa, blanca y cara angelical. – Me ha costado mucho trabajo tener mi jardín así.  
— Mamá, mi hermano me quería golpear con la nueva técnica.  
— ¡Eres una soplona! – gritó el niño enojado.  
— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses lo que tu padre y tu abuelo te enseñan para molestas a tu hermana?  
— Gomenasai…

Todos se sonrieron entre ellos, y luego caminaron juntos hacia el jardín de la madre para apreciar las flores…

**Continuara….**

* * *

*Creo que yo tenía hambre cuando lo escribi. xD mi estómago hizo ruido y de ahí se me ocurrió el de Kakashi. Hhahaha…ahora ven porque no lo planeo. U.u Pero mi ruido no fue por hambre, esque combiné — un vaso de coca cola mas, un vaso de café con leche, mas un platano..y tenía un dolor y mi estomago hacía unos ruidos que…:

**No incluiré todos los pasos de una regresión de tiempo. No me arriesgaré a que alguien quede perdido en su mente por mi culpa.

Soy mala ^w^ Pobre sempai. Creo que perdió el control de lo que quería hacer recordar a Anko. Y suspendí lo que pasaba después ^^' Además es un pervertido! ¬w¬. Creo que a estas alturas ya tienen la idea de quien es el rubio de los ojos azules. Tiene esposa, un hijo… hehehe… ya se empiezan a juntar los pedazos sin aclarar de los caps pasados¿?

Graciias a todos x comentar!

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan.**


	10. X La famila de ojos Luna

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo X. "A La familia de Ojos Luna"

.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kakashi solo miraba aterrado el cuerpo de la Mitarashi. La había salvado según él. Pero… no se movía. Le tomaba la mano con fuerza, y el sudor le caía por la frente y se regañaba mentalmente por haber cometido ese error.

De repente…

— ¡NO! – gritó Anko levantándose de un brinco con los ojos desorbitados y llorosos. La frente cubierta de sudor y la boca abierta para dejar salir su desesperada respiración. Miró a su alrededor y luego se llevó una mano al cuello. Empezó a jadear para controlarse. Cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí sentada en la sala. Kakashi daba gracias mentalmente porque ella hubiera reaccionado.

— Anko – dijo el peli plata. Ella empezaba a normalizar su respiración, pero estaba llorando. Kakashi se acercó un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre y las lagrimas. Ella lo aceptó sin decir nada, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Anko.— volvió a decir el peli plata. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – ella abrió los ojos y miró al peli plata. Y tras unos segundos, ella se acercó rápidamente a él para rodearlo con sus brazos y esconder la cara en su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente de los ojos de ella.  
— No lo sé, no lo sé – gemía – estaba en un cuarto con otros nueve niños… luego nos separaron, y tuvimos que esperar… — Kakashi la sujetó contra su pecho para darle confianza – luego… luego – le costaba mucho hablar de ello— apareció Orochimaru en el lugar junto con otro hombre y…

Ella se detuvo. No podía seguir hablando.  
— Haz un esfuerzo Anko. – dijo Kakashi.

Se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y el Hatake intentó darle confianza a Anko, de que todo estaba bien, de que nada había pasado ni iba a suceder, que eran solo recuerdos, estaba a salvo.

Ella respiró profundo, no había dejado de llorar, estaba realmente espantada.  
— No sé qué pasó… no lo sé – dijo en voz baja – Recuerdo haber visto como Orochimaru se me acercaba… y luego sentí que algo se me clavaba en el cuello… unos se—segundo después – Kakashi le tomó las manos para darle seguridad ; ella cerró los ojos – todo se nubló… no podía ver nada, se empezó a poner borroso, y no sentía donde estaba de pie… sentí un horrible dolor en mi cuello, creo que me caí porque… mi cabeza se golpeo contra algo; no estaba segura de que ocurría, solo sentía dolor, luego… mis energías, mi cerebro, todo mi ser se aceleró; podía sentirlo, como adrenalina, o más…pero luego – empezó a llorar – deje de sentir mi cuerpo. Pero no veía nada, mi mente…estaba en blanco, no tenía noción de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Sabía que mis venas cada vez hacían su trabajo más lento, no podía respirar bien, mi corazón latía cada vez más pausado. Todo mi organismo… se estaba apagando. Después del repentino aceleramiento… estaba como muriendo. Y todo estaba oscuro. Me parece que intente gritar… pero no me acuerdo… Y luego… desperté aquí.

Ella miró al Hatake con esperanza de que le explicara que fue exactamente lo que vio. Él la miraba intentado entender, pero solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

Abrazarla de nuevo, abrazarla y no soltarla.

— Buen trabajo – le dijo, ella rompió a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez era menos, ya no estaba tan espantada como unos minutos atrás. – Lo hiciste bien, Anko… tranquila. – le acaricio la cabeza.

Se separaron para que la Mitarashi fuera a tomar un poco de agua y terminara de recuperar la calma.

Durante ese tiempo, Kakashi le marcó a Jiraiya para avisarle, que debían reunirse lo más pronto posible, para determinar bien… que parte de su vida, había visto Anko.

El tono de llamada se estaba alargando en la llamada, el Hatake miraba a Anko tomar agua y mojarse la cara a lo lejos, antes de que Jiraiya contestara.

— ¿Kakashi que sucede? – dijo del otro lado el hombre de cabello blanco. Estaba dentro de un lujoso coche a mitad de la calle, el semáforo marcando alto y a su lado, Maito Gai conduciendo  
— Debemos hablar… acabamos de terminar la primera regresión de tiempo. – le dijo Kakashi cortante.  
— ¿Y qué tal les fue?  
— No muy bien.— Anko se acercó a él con el semblante pálido e intentó escuchar la conversación.  
— ¿No pudo recordar nada?  
— El problema fue… que no sabemos qué fue lo que recordó. Dice que la mayor parte de las cosas las vio nubladas.  
— ¿Dónde está ella ahorita? – el semáforo cambió a verde.  
— Aquí, esta terminando de recuperarse — dijo el Hatake – quiero creer… que Anko, recordó el día que Orochimaru le puso la Marca de Maldición.  
— La marca de Maldición…— dijo Jiraiya en un susurro; Gai a su lado, no avanzaba, había un gran tumulto de gente a mitad de la calle, un accidente al parecer.  
— ¿Jiraiya?  
— … Me gustaría que Tsunade fuera la que explicara esto. Ella sabe más el tema que yo— pausa— comienza a enseñarle los jutsus; nos reuniremos más tarde, hay que ir juntos a ver cierto asunto. – el hombre estaba serio – Avísale a Anko que la llevaremos a comer; pasamos por ustedes en media hora.  
— Entiendo, Hasta entonces. – dijo Kakashi. Y colgó  
— Hasta entonces— contestó Jiraiya. Al mismo tiempo, el lento tráfico los dejó pasar junto a la gran acumulación de gente. Había una ambulancia… estaban llevando por partes a un hombre. No, a varios hombres, todos ellos policías. Había una nota en el suelo, pintada con rojo "Para aquellos que se hacen llamar autoridad, tengan cuidado…Akatsuki, esta tras de ustedes"

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¡Otou—san! – gritó una niñó. – Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso.  
— Aun no… tu hermano lo está aprendiendo porque es mayor, ya tiene 14 años.  
— Pero yo también soy fuerte – insistió el pequeño  
— Si se lo enseñas a él, me lo tienes que enseñar a mí. — dijo una niña a su lado.  
— No, ya llegará tu turno. – el niño hizo un puchero, se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el limpio y reluciente piso del lugar, enojado.  
— Ay, ya vas a nuevo a enojarte. – Le dijo su hermana menor – Eres un enojón y antisocial.  
— Cállate— le contestó.

Luego los dos observaron como su hermano dejó marcados en el suelo numerosos agujeros. Su abuelo asentía con la cabeza. Y el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos en la postura que le habían indicado, tres segundos después, tomó impulso desde afuera y también con su energía interna. Y empiezó a girar, creando una esfera a su alrededor color azul, mientras gritaba:  
— ¡Kaiten!

Se detuvo a los pocos segundos.  
— Estas progresando— le dijo su abuelo. El chico intentó recobrar el equilibrio, pero cayó al suelo después de unos segundos.  
— ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó desde el suelo. Su padre sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, estaba ahora totalmente seguro de que su hijo, era su viva imagen de joven. Quizás un poco mas atarantado, pero era casi idéntico.  
— Hora de ir a ver a tu madre, es hora de comer — le contestó su padre.  
— Genial – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie en un brinco. Pero casi al instante volvió a caer de sentón al suelo  
— Creo que has gastado demasiado chakra hijo— su padre se acercó a él y le ofreció una mano para ponerse en pie. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo sin duda.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres hermanos, de 14, 12, y 11 años en orden descendente, iniciron una carrera que consistía en llegar primero a la cocina, desde el dojo en el que se encontraban, atravesando el amplio jardín de la mansión, hasta llegar a la puerta. El primero en pisar la entrada se ganaba el asiento acolchonado.

Mientras los niños corrían, los grandes iban caminando detrás, el padre, de largo cabello castaño observa aba con ternura su hija, la más pequeña.

— ¿Has visto las noticias? – el abuelo de los niños, su suegro le preguntó.  
— Si, — contestó saliendo de su guardia a distancia.  
— Intentaran encontrarnos – continuó el anciano.  
— Padre, ya hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces, no hemos dado ni la mas mínima señal de que nuestro clan a sobrevivido al paso de los años. Los Hyuuga, nos hemos guardado como secreto familiar nuestra manera de ser ninja, nuestros secretos. ¡Todo! Y no porque de repente surjan sujetos diciendo ser Akatsuki, Nos vamos a alarmar y mudar otra vez. Además… no quiero que mis hijos sufran eso.  
— Neji… — lo llamó el anciano.  
— Convocaré una junta si eso te hace feliz. Pero por favor… no les digas nada de una mudanza a los niños…

A lo lejos, del otro lado del inmenso jardín, el hermano mayor saltaba de alegría por ser el primer lugar y festejaba con la más pequeña. El hermano del medio estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo puchero; el tropezó a medio camino, y así sus dos hermanos lo rebasaron.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Pero… Mi madre va a regresar a las tres, no puedo decirle que me voy a ir a comer contigo asi nada más. – le dijo Anko después de que Kakashi le dijo que irían a comer con Jiraiya.  
—Tranquila, estará todo bajo control, además, dijiste que querías ayuda, hablando con todos, podrás entender todo esto mejor  
— Estas mal de la cabeza Kakashi, a no ser que pudiera estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, no puedo ir. Aunque quiera.

Kakashi le sonrió, mejor dicho, le mostró una cara amble a Anko, ante el hecho de que si es posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, al menos para él, lo es. Anko solo arqueó una ceja, no entendía el motivo de felicidad de Kakashi  
— Vamos al jardín, — propuso el Hatake.

Ambos salieron por la puerta corrediza del comedor, y se pararon a mitad del gran jardín de la casa de Anko, lleno de pasto y que en la pared del fondo crecía una enredadera de plantas y un rosal de color rojo.

— Quizás has oído de la energía interna que tenemos como personas.— comenzó Kakashi. – Bueno pues, una vez manipulando esa energía se pueden hacer cosas inimaginables.  
— Wow, magia… — dijo Anko para molestar a Kakashi, a lo que Este le respondió con una mirada severa, la Mitarashi se rio un poco, era muy gracioso  
– Esa energía la conocemos como Chakra — continuó Kakashi— es la fuente de poder de todo ninja, es la energía elemental que hay dentro de nosotros. Una energía espiritual, que cuando se sabe controlar, puede hacer que uno…  
— ¿Salté desde una azotea y caiga de pie sin dañarse como vil gato?— dijo Anko recordando el primer encuentro con el peli plata.  
— Pues sí, esa es una de las miles de cosas que se pueden hacer. Observa.

El peli plata se dirigió a una de las paredes de los costados, la miró unos segundos y luego apoyó un pie en ella, y empezó a subir, como si caminara en el suelo.  
_— Imposible_ – pensó la Mitarashi mientras veía como Kakashi caminaba en la pared.

El Hatake siguió subiendo la barda de 5 metros sin poner el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando llegó a la cima miró a Anko. Tenía los ojos como platos del asombro.  
— También con un control de chakra acumulado en la planta de los pies, es posible hacer esto. – le dijo Kakashi y luego dio un salto desde donde estaba y cayó de pie frente a Anko, que ahora tenía los ojos mas abiertos que un búho. – Y eso no es nada, pero será el ejercicio más importante para ti.

Ella no podía decir nada, estaba pasmada, asombrada por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Acaso Kakashi era alguna especie de androide mágico?

— Lo primero que debemos de hacer, es despertar esa energía dentro de ti.  
—... Espera, pero no necesitaría muchos años para poder hacer eso? — interrumpió la peli morada.  
— No, solo unas semanas… porque tu no vas a aprender desde cero. Solo vas a recordar como se hacía.

Anko seguía anonadada por las palabras de Kakashi, quizás su introducción fue demasiado rápida. O ella estaba todavía en shock desde la regresión de tiempo.

— Y para que puedas salir hoy, vamos a dejar un clon detrás  
— ¿U—un clon? – Aumento del shock.  
— Observa. – dijo Kakashi. Dio un paso atrás e hizo una extraña forma con las manos, y dijo – Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Hubo un "puff" seguido de una nube de humo alrededor de Kakashi, cuando esta desapareció Anko gritó tan fuerte que no dudó que los vecinos de varias cuadras a la redonda la hubieran escuchado. De un segundo a otro, había otros 4 Kakashis a su alrededor. Todos en torno a ella. Seguramente el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, si no es que mas.

— Deja de gritar— le exigió Kakashi.  
— ¿Co—como hi—hiciste eso?— dijo Anko dando vueltas sobre si misma en busca de una explicación un poco más lógica para los clones del peli plata que la rodeaban.  
— Deja de girar así. — fue lo único que dijo Kakashi.  
— Pe—pero… ¿Cómo? … ¿Aún estoy en trance? ¿Cómo es esto…? ¡Ah! – al girar tantas veces sin sentido, y encontrándose rodeada por 4 Kakashis, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de sentón contra el pasto.  
— _Quizás… hubiera sido más sencillo si nada mas hubiera hecho un clon…—_ pensó Kakashi. Mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, después de haber visto a la Mitarashi volverse loca.

Pasó un rato en el que Kakashi intentó explicarle a Anko como había hecho los clones, y como era que funcionaba el asunto de los jutsus. Pasó por una nueva explicación del Chakra, y los beneficios de saber usarlo, en el caso del Hatake, le permitía ir a la Universidad y ser su prefecto al mismo tiempo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que el timbre de la casa de Anko sonó, Jiraiya y Gai acababan de llegar para llevarlos a comer. Después de dejarlos pasar, Anko subió a su habitación para arreglarse, pues según ella, no iba a salir a comer en fachas, como en las que estaba. No a un restaurante descente.

— ¿Ya vas a bajar o todavía no? – le gritó Kakashi desde la orilla de las escaleras de la casa.  
— ¡Espérate! Todavía no termino… — le respondía Anko desde su habitación.  
— Estabas bien así como saliste en la mañana.  
— ¡Pero no estaba peinada! – respondió la Mitarashi.  
_— Adolescentes…_ — Kakashi dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Jiraiya y Gai que estaban en la sala. Desde que llegaron tuvieron que sentarse a esperar a Anko, que insistió en que la dejaran ir a arreglarse.

Prometió que no tardaría.

Pero claro… no fue así.

— ¡Anko baja de una vez!— volvió a gritar Kakashi.  
— ¡No, aun no termino!  
— _Esta niña…_ ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerme cargo de ella? – se volteó Kakashi mirando a Jiraiya.

El hombre de largo y voluminosamente—despeinado cabello tenía los brazos cruzados y vestía un traje negro elegante. Miró al peli plata con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
— Porque yo lo digo… — contesto— _Y porque estoy seguro de que nadie más lo haría…._

Gai se rió de la expresión de Kakashi, pues no parecía divertirse. El Hatake suspiró una vez más cansado de gritar.  
— Mejor ve por ella Kakashi, debemos apurarnos o no regresaremos a la hora que habíamos planeado— le dijo Gai. Kakashi lo miró con odio; pero dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Anko.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó como gente decente.  
— Anko…  
— Espérate cara de rata. — fue la respuesta inmediata.  
— _Otra vez con eso…—_ escuchó las risas de Gai y Jiraiya en la planta baja. Tocó de nuevo – Ya vámonos…  
— ¿Cuál es el problema? – contestó la peli morada desde el otro lado.  
— Que sínica eres, ¿Qué cual es el problema? Que llevamos 20 minutos esperando a que te peines, y ya deberíamos haber salido. Además ya estabas arreglada una chica de tu edad no necesita demasiado maquillaje ni demasiados litros de gel y ligas para…

Pausa.

Silencio de un solo golpe

Y quizás un poco de baba por parte del peli plata.

Justo cuando estaba hablando, Anko abrió la puerta de una manera reveladora, y miró al Hatake con el ceño fruncido. Se había hecho una simple media coleta pero se veía más arreglada que normalmente, el fleco seguía cayendo sobre su frente levemente inclinado hacia un lado, Y tenía muy poco maquillaje, solo eran algunos efectos para "resaltar" no cambiar, solo resaltar sus ojos. Un poco de brillo. Y un cambio de ropa… Una falda naranja, y una blusa café, encima un pequeño saco casual de color amarillo crema. Y botas—tennis. Solo para aclarar algo, la blusa tenía un escote… considerable, pero no grotesco.

— ¿Ligas para…?— dijo Anko retando al Hatake.  
— … ¿Nos hiciste esperar 20 minutos para eso? –reaccionó Kakashi con la defensa. Era una suerte que la máscara cubriera sus mejillas que se habían puesto rojas en un segundo, pero la tela no evitaba que sintiera calor debajo.

Ella le gruñó molesta, tomó su bolsa y luego bajó las escaleras muy alegre. Se encontró n con Jiraiya y Gai.

Kakashi solo procedió a hacer un clon, y luego lo transformó en Anko, antes de bajar a alcanzar a los demás.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Otou—san… ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo de repente el hermano mayor.  
— A un restaurante. – respondió la madre sonriéndole a su hijo

Iban cinco personas en la misma camioneta. Los tres niños, y sus padres. El padre iba al volante conduciendo la camioneta color azul, y su madre estaba observando la ventana. Ella sola se disputa acerca de la mudanza, los eventos de la ciudad, podrían hacer que su familia tuviera que huir…  
— Tranquila… nada va a pasar, estaremos bien – Su esposo podía adivinar sus pensamientos.  
— Pero... Neji, ¿Y si nos encuentran? ¿Qué hay de los niños?  
— No hay que hablar de eso ahorita, por favor – dijo Neji tomando la mano de su esposa, mientras con la otra sujetaba el volante.  
— ¡Mamá mi hermano me está molestando! – Gritó la hija más pequeña  
— Chismosa… — murmuró el aludido. El mayor se reía de sus hermanos, le encantaba ver como su hermano se enojaba por cosas tan sencillas.

Toda la familia usaba pupilentes, de diferentes colores, El esposo, Neji, usaba unos grises, junto con su hijo mayor, la esposa unos verdes aceitunados que iban muy bien con su color de cabello, su hijo del medio tenía unos cafés claro, y la menor unos verdes imitando a su madre.  
— Me gusta este lugar… es muy bonito— dijo la niña asomándose por la ventana, cuando visualizó que estaban entrando al estacionamiento de un restaurante que ya conocía. Reconoció con facilidad el amplio pasto y los juegos para niños.

Su padre estacionó la camioneta, y a su lado un lujoso coche, también se estacionó. La hija se quedó viendo, asombrada, el brillante color del auto, y vio como lentamente bajaban cuatro personas, entre ellos, la que más le llamó la atención, fue una joven de cabello morado, era muy bonita según la pequeña.

— Mami mira que linda muchacha – le dijo la niña a su madre. Su padre y su madre voltearon a ver el lujoso auto, y miraron al conductor. Al momento, el conductor miró a la familia y frunció el ceño extrañado. Luego se marchó siguiendo a los demás de su grupo.

— Neji… — dijo su esposa tocándole el hombro.  
— Vamos a comer de una vez, no se olviden de los pupi lentes.

**. . .**

— Nunca había venido a este restaurante. – les dijo Anko a todos mientras veía el hermoso pasto por todos lados.  
— Ni yo – la secundó Kakashi – Jiraiya nunca nos había traído a comer a este tipo de restaurantes lujosos.  
— Hasta hoy, es un lugar muy agradable — le contestó Anko.

Detrás de ellos, Jiraiya y Gai hablaban en susurros. Gai había descubierto nuevamente a la familia que vio en el gimnasio, los Hyuuga. Estaba seguro de que eran ellos.  
— Son ellos –dijo en voz muy baja.  
— ¿Estás seguro? — Jiraiya iba a su lado escuchando lo que decía.  
— Podrán usar pupilentes, pero créeme, reconozco a las personas cuando las veo…en especial si veo un coche como ese.  
— ¿Memorizaste las placas? — preguntó el del pelo blanco asombrado  
— ¿Esperabas menos?  
— Buen trabajo, ahora solo hay que… conseguir hablar con ellos – dijo Jiraiya, mirando a Anko – y creo saber quien lo hará de una manera sutil. Pero dime Gai, ¿Cómo sabías que vendrían a este restaurante?  
— El día que te notifique de unos conocidos en el gimnasio… decidí seguirlos… y escuché que la esposa estaba pidiendo que por favor… vinieran a este restaurante… el día de hoy.  
— Me agradas Gai, las cosas a ti, simplemente te caen del cielo.

**. . .**

— Que restaurante tan lindo… —dijo Anko cuando se sentó a la mesa con Kakashi a su lado. – Es como un salón de fiestas, tipo jardín.— El lugar era justamente eso: un amplio jardín, con césped bien cuidado. Rodeado por unas hermosas jardineras con flores, y al centro hay varias carpas elegantes con mesas arregladas muy elegantemente al estilo oriental. El cielo está despejado y eso solo le daba un toque de sofisticación al lugar. Había música de fondo, pudo reconocer que era un bello y dulce vals.

— _Y si vieras lo que cuesta… — _le contestó mentalmente Jiraiya. En ese momento, llegó un mesero bien vestido escoltando a una familia de cinco, que vestía muy casual pero elegante. Los sentó en la mesa junto a la que se encuentran Jiraiya y los demás.

— ¡Ya sé que quiero! – gritó animosa Anko. Mientras la familia se situaba justo detrás de ella. Gai ignoraba el hecho de que Anko estuviera de escandalosa, y miraba al padre de los chicos, volvieron a cruzar miradas. Gai solo quería estar seguro de que no se equivocaba de familia — Quiero dangos.

—... Hay muchas cosas en este menú – le reprochó Kakashi — ¿Y tú vas a pedir dangos?  
— No tiene nada de malo… son… ¡dangos elegantes!  
— ¿Dangos elegantes?— dijeron todos al unísono extrañados. Gai por fin quitó la mirada de encima de la familia de la otra mesa y miró extrañado a Anko ahora.  
—… Bueno… dangos y algo más.

**. . .**

— Mamá… quiero dangos— dijo su niña. El resto de la familia se sorprendió mucho y miraron confundidos a la pequeña. Su madre se empezó a reir con ternura y su padre le acarió el cabello mientras decía:  
—… Bueno, como tú digas hija…—

Luego miró maliciosamente a la mesa que tenían junto, la chica de cabello morado, peinado en media coleta, acababa de exclamar a los cuatro vientos, que quería dangos. Examinó detenidamente a cada uno de los que estaban en esa mesa. No podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento. Algo se avecinaba, algo grande…y se encontraría involucrado. ¿Pero que era? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con los compañeros de la chica de pelo morado? Solo frunció el ceño y se dedicó al ver el menú.

**. . .**

Minutos más tarde, los meseros recorrían danzando las mesas en todo alrededor del patio. Iban y venían trayendo consigo grandes bandejas plateadas con comida. Y las servían de una manera elegante y sutil enfrente de los clientes.

— Increíble… — dijo Anko después de tragar un primer dango— ¡son deliciosos! – le brillaron los ojos y enseguida empezó a comer de a montón. Sin perder compostura.  
Todos la miraban expectantes, era una chica un tanto…diferente. No era la típica niña bonita, mimada, caprichosa, que se afana con un solo color, que se preocupa demasiado por como la ve la gente. Y que hace todo por caer bien. Ella era…

—… _una chica especial, era todo menos ordinaria. Si… esa es la manera de describirla_ – concluyó Kakashi. El peli plata la miraba… solo hacía eso: mirarla (y no era por el escote) había algo mas que captaba toda su atención en ella.

De repente sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos.

— _Pero es una niña grosera, enojona y… muy hermosa. — _no tenía ya forma de escapar de esos pensamientos

Otra vez sacudió la cabeza.  
— ¿Por qué te sacudes como perro?— dijo Anko mirando que Kakashi en vez de comer, solo sacudía la cabeza.  
— Etto… — no pudo hacer otra cosa más que vacilar, lo habían agarrado en curva, inmerso en pensamientos del tipo: "estoy enamorándome"

Jiraiya y Gay se rieron de él. Era muy obvio, mientras se sacudía, solo miraba a Anko… ¿Qué podría ser?

**. . .**

Y entonces todo comenzó…

Suena un celular al mismo tiempo que empieza una hermosa melodía en el restaurante.

La niña de la mesa de alado, fue y regresó del baño con una pequeña diferencia… sus ojos. Pero nadie lo notó excepto Jiraiya. Sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa hermoso, después de ir y venir del baño, de ellos solo quedaba uno. El otro se había vuelto como una copia hermosa y al alcance de la luna. Dos ojos de diferentes colores, estaba claro… a la niña se le había caído un lente.

El viejo Sannin sonrió desde su posición. Y luego desvió la mirada.

— Mami… quiero aprender a bailar eso… — le rogó la niña a su madre mientras escucha la música.  
— ¿Un vals? – la madre consentidora, no había notado los ojos de su hija, estaba muy ocupada mirando el menú

Mientras tanto, el celular de Anko empezó a sonar, ella contestó al cabo de unos instantes. Parecía no reconocer a quien hablaba del otro lado  
— Habla Anko… — dijo, luego su semblante pasó de estar confundido, a uno que denotaba alegría. — ¡Itachi! ¡Que alegría que llamarás!

La conversación que Anko tuvo con el Uchiha, hizo que una pequeña alarma sonará dentro de Kakashi. Escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación, intentando descifrar lo que el Uchiha decía del otro lado del auricular.

— _¿Qué es esta sensación?... quiero… destruir el celular de Anko— _estaba pensando._  
— Se llaman celos baka – _Su consciencia hizo una aparición para hacerlo darse cuenta de su sentir_._

— Kakashi, —le dijo Gai sacándolo de sus pesamientos – ven… —se frustró por no poder seguir viendo a Anko, pero se acercó a Gai lo suficiente para que nadie más los escuchara – Encontramos lo que veníamos a buscar: los Hyuuga… son la familia de aquí junto.  
— ¿Qué?— todo pensamiento se evaporó cuando escucho que hablaban de los Hyuuga.  
— No estamos seguros de quienes son…pero son de la familia de los Hyuuga.

Kakashi sabía de los rumores que Gai llevaba, una familia con los ojos de luna. Pero eran solamente rumores… hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué planean hacer?

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Quien pensaría que treinta minutos más tarde, la escena cambiaría tan drásticamente:

— ¡Acelera Gai! – gritaba Kakashi desde el asiento trasero, tenía en brazos a la pequeña Hyuuga que se movía intentando escapar.  
— ¿Dónde están Jiraiya y Anko? – contestó Gai mientras pisaba con fuerza el acelerador.  
— Jiraiya se hará cargo, acelera… ¡Ah! ¡Me mordió! —  
— ¡Papá! – gritaba la niña. Pero Kakashi no podía dejarla ir…

Dentro de lujoso coche de Gai, pisaba el acelerador a fondo. Kakashi había conseguido raptar a la pequeña niña Hyuuga, todo había estado planeado. Con tal de dejar a Jiraiya con el padre Hyuuga, y que este le prestara atención.

Habían dejado a Anko y a Jiraiya en el restaurante con el resto de la familia. El plan era tener a la pequeña un rato, mientras Jiraiya hablaba con el señor. Se supone que no tardaría más de media hora, y se reunirían todos en la esquina cuando el hombre de cabello blanco les mandara un mensaje.

La pequeña Hyuuga estaba empezando a llorar en los brazos del Hatake, se había rendido, no podía con la fuerza de su captor.

En algún lugar… Un hombre de pelo blanco, y uno de largo cabello castaño se miraban retadores.  
— Al fin descubrí que los rumores son verdad— decía Jiraiya mirando a Neji que lo amenazaba con el famoso Byuakugan.  
— Es una lástima que no vivirás para contarlos – le contestó Neji furioso– Devuélveme a mi hija.  
— Ven conmigo – Jiraiya sonreía encantado, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.  
— No, solo devuélveme a mi hija… y no saldrás herido.  
— Uyy… enserio tengo miedo… ¿No me recuerdas?... ¿Neji?  
— No, y no quiero hacerlo – el castaño adquirió una posición de combate y volvió a amenazar al de pelo blanco– Devuélveme a mi hija, ahora.  
— No cabe duda, el legendario Byakugan… la familia Hyuuga, verlo es realmente maravilloso.  
— Bastardo… — dijo Neji antes de que una gran masa de Chakra se formara alrededor de ambos – Junkehou; Hakke Rokujuu Yonshoo –

Jiraiya sabía lo que se aveninaba, 64 golpes cortesía del taijutsu único de la familia Hyuuga, — _esto va a ser divertido— _pensó

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Sigue corriendo, sigue corriendo — se decía mentalmente, había empezado a huir desde que el plan de Jiraiya comenzó. La cosa radicaba en que, ella no tenía ni idea de que iban a raptar a uno de los niños, y que ahora tenía que huir de su perseguidora.

Estaba ya lejos del restaurante, unas cinco o seis cuadras grandes al oeste. Giró a la izquierda en una calle que le pareció bastante amplia, tenía que huir, si la atrapaba… estaría muerta.

— Genial… — había llegado a un callejón sin salida, un enorme muró se levantaba al frente, demasiado alto… no será capaz de saltarlo. Ni de trepar, el ladrillo del muro era demasiado liso. Tenía que encontrar una salida. ¿Pero dónde? ¿A dónde podía huir? Estaba un espacio cerrado… no había puertas, ni ventanas, a su alrededor solo había algo de basura y nada más.  
— Es inútil – dijo una voz detrás de ella… — No tienes salida.

Una voz femenina, dulce y tierna… pero en ese momento sonaba decidida y firme. Anko se volteó con miedo a encarar a su perseguidora. La madre de los pequeños, la había seguido desde el restaurante, y ahora estaba acorralada.  
— Yo… yo no sabía… — intentó disculparse.  
— ¿Creíste que simplemente podrías huir? Lo lamento… — seguía diciendo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella con una pose amenazadora. Las manos dispuestas a combatir con la palma abierta y el paso firme y pesado.

La miraba a los ojos, tenía que correr, pero ya estaba pegada a la pared, atrapada por completo  
— Devuélveme a mi hija. — dijo la mujer.

La mujer se veía muy amenazadora en ese momento, aunque podría parecer un ángel fuera de ese escenario. Su piel eras blanca, y tersa como una muñeca de porcelana, sus manos realizan varios sellos constantement cabello era sumamente largo…le llegaba a la cintura, era de un fabuloso negro azulado. Un ángel; si, quizás…Y para añadir un último toque.

— ¡Byakugan! – gritó la mujer

En sus ojos encontró la Luna.

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

Ya se que muchos tienen su cara de... O.o ¿Que como porque ellos dos juntos? El incesto es válido¿? Pues .. en este mundo si. Les dije que les explicare porque estan ellos dos juntos. pero será todo a su tiempo... porque no esta cn Naruto¿? ... en primera, no se donde este Naruto (inner: si sabe per—) *Golpea a su inner* Bueno, no se donde este...ejem... en segunda, porque hacia falta, todo tiene su motivo. Además ten ten no me cae... ^w^ Losiento a los fans de NejiTen.

Bien... suspenso¿? no... sus caras deben ser algo como : O.o...o !Wtf!... creo.

Gomen, pero ya lo explicare.

En el próximo capitulo, regresaran los hermanos Uchiha. ^^ y la banda de Kiba... no tardaré tanto, lo prometo.

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	11. XI EL encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo XI. "El encuentro" (Narrado por los que lo vivieron)

.

_**(I) Hyuuga Neji.**_

Admitiré que soy demasiado sobre protector en lo que respecta a mi familia; Y vigilo con detalle cada movimiento de mis hijos, aunque me da miedo que cuando crezcan, hagan cosas a mis espaldas… Pero deberé de preocuparme por eso más tarde.

Ese día, vi como los dos jóvenes de la mesa contigua a la nuestra en el restaurante, empezaban a discutir acerca de una extraña batalla de bandas. Y luego empezó un vals, mi hija pidió que le enseñáramos a bailar ese tipo de música, yo miré a mi esposa esperanzado para que ella me sonriera aceptando una invitación al baile. Sin embargo ella tenía puesta la mirada en los dos jóvenes que se acababan de levantar. El de cabello plateado retaba a la chica de pelo purpura a bailar, y juntos avanzaron hacia la zona destinada para la danza, y él comenzó a llevar a la chica en el vals… admitiré que tuve envidia de los movimientos de ese joven, tenía gracia en todos sus movimientos, más tarde lo conocería a fondo…

Mi hijo mayor, sacó en ese momento a su hermana a bailar. Me hizo sentir orgulloso tener un hijo tan talentoso y amable como él.

Sin embargo; me arrepentí a los pocos minutos. El joven de cabello plateado hablaba con su pareja… y entonces mis hijos se les acercaron, preguntaron algo acerca del tipo de danza que sonaba en el momento y ellos al principio muy amables, les enseñaron los pasos básicos, yo miraba fijamente, como esperando el momento para traerlos de regreso. Mi esposa me apretaba la manopreocupada, ella tampoco sentía que fuera buena idea… Y de un momento a otro sentí que algo cayó a mi lado, miré con curiosidad una pequeña pelota como de ping pong, pero color amarilla a mis pies… levanté la vista y el hombre de mayor edad de la mesa contigua me sonreía y dijo:  
— Empecemos este juego…

Lo primero que hice fue tomar a mi hijo de en medio, cargarlo y dárselo a mi esposa, mientras gritaba "¡Corre!" Estuve a punto de ir por mis otros dos hijos, cuando la pequeña pelota, hizo una explosión a mi lado y una cegadora luz irrumpió mi vista y mis movimientos. Solo escuché a mi hija la menor gritar, y después de unos segundos, me encontré en el suelo…

Me levanté preocupado, mientras maldecía a ese hombre.

— ¡Papá! – escuché gritar a mi hija, Hinata tenía a mis otros dos hijos en los brazos y miraba con el Byakugan activado a todos lados.  
— ¿Hinata? – le dije  
— Se separaron…— me contestó. Hice lo único que mi cerebro pudo pensar.  
— Kague Bunshin No Jutsu… — Mis hijos están acostumbrados a ver jutsus, y no fue sorpresa para ellos, pero detrás de nosotros, la joven de pelo purpura, se congelo ante mi clonación. La miré enfurecido y ella reaccionó mientras echaba a correr. Hinata me encargó a los niños y empezó a correr detrás de la peli purpura. Yo mande a mi clon a la camioneta con los niños, y les dije que recuperarán a mi pequeña. Mientras yo, real, buscaba con la vista a ese anciano que parecía estar detrás de todo este embrollo.

**(II) Jiraiya**

El plan salió como lo habíamos planeado. Todo estaba saliendo como lo planee… claro, hasta el final (Algo a fuerza, tenía que echarse a perder)

Y allí estaba yo… frente a frente con un hombre que a mantenido la tradición de su familia durante siglos, el hombre que seguramente conoce lo que fue Konoha, pero que al parecer no sabe que ya una vez estuvo en ese mismo Clan.

Neji Hyuuga. El alguna vez prodigioso niño de la rama del Bouke, deseador de la libertad y engañado por su familia. Dispuesto, en ese momento, a atacarme otra vez. Habiamos peleado un rato, estabamos en un pario del restaurante, alejados de todos. Neji había atacado con todo lo que tenía, y me había hecho cavilar muchas veces, pero nadie puede contra un Sannin, como yo.

— Y dime Neji… ¿Hinata es tu…prima o solamente tu esposa? ¿porque tienen los mismo ojos?

Pareció desconcertarse ante mi pregunta. Y luego se enfureció mas  
— No sé quién eres, y porque sabes tanto de mí….pero no te daré lo que quieres.  
— Neji, Neji… sé razonable, ¿Enserio crees que es coherente que peleemos como ninjas en una parte de la ciudad como esta?

Frunció el ceño, pero me dio la razón.

— Hablemos como personas civilizadas….— dije, él volvió a una posición normal, y buscó en su bolsillo, lo que pareció una cartera.  
— ¿Cuánto quieres para dejarme ir con mi familia?  
— … No estoy buscando dinero, no es a lo que me refería con gente razonable — "_Bueno la verdad no me caería nada mal, pero…._"— Quiero, saber… que es lo que recuerdas o sabes de Konoha… ¿Cómo es que lograron mantener su clan hasta estos tiempos…? – él no parecía entender – Neji… Mi nombre es Jiraiya, actualmente soy un empresario y escritor reconocido. Pero hace mucho tiempo, viví junto contigo en la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, Yo fui uno de los 3 sannins, y morí combatiendo a Akatsuki.

Ese nombre lo hizo abrir los ojos.  
— Parece que estas enterado de las noticias… Akatsuki nuevamente esta aquí. Te confesaré que he tenido algunos encuentros con ellos…  
—… Espera — me detuvo — Sé quien dices que eres, El legendario Sannin que dejó como legado 4 libros… y un pergamino y la voluntad del fuego a la aldea de la Hoja. No conozco al Neji del que tú me hablas, pero…tienes información de Akatsuki. Hablemos en un lugar más seguro. Y quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo– dijo el Hyuuga.  
— Eres razonable.  
— Pero quiero a mi hija de regreso.  
— Ella está a salvo, solo necesitábamos sacarlos a ti y a tu familia del restaurante, y burlar a quien nos estaba siguiendo.  
— ¿Los estaban siguiendo?  
— Tengo la impresión de que desde hace un tiempo, están siguiendo a Gai y a Kakashi, y queríamos confirmar eso… mientras llamábamos tu atención. Sin embargo… la alerta fue falsa.

Dije…

Pero… yo no sabía que no era verdad. Sí teníamos a un perseguidor, pero no venía tras de Kakashi o Gai.

**(III) Mitarashi Anko.**

¡Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida! _Joder. _Y mucho menos, tantas sorpresas en un solo día. Y qué decir… jamás estuve tan cerca de la muerte cómo ese momento, creo. Aún recordarlo, hace que mi corazón se acelere casi saliéndose de mi pecho.

Primero, la mañana con el colchón volador, y Kakashi que ahora entra y sale de mi casa como le place. Luego los clones que desafían los conocimientos que ya tenía de Ingeniería Genética, y para variarla Kakashi me abandona a mitad de un baile, mientras él rapta a una niña y otro sujeto que no conozco resulta conocer la misma técnica que él para multiplicarse. Y luego su esposa me persigue por un largo rato hasta que quedo atrapada.

Y entonces viene lo peor… Lo bueno es que fui salvada. Ojala supiera quien fue.

La mujer de ojos luna estaba mirándome como si fuera a asesinarme. Sus manos eran tan finas, pero amenazadoras. Ya iba a empezar a excusarme, bueno…disculparme, porque yo no estaba ni enterada de lo que el viejo pervertido tenía en mente.  
— Oye…yo no…

Su cabello largo y lacio se agitó de la nada y ella empezó a mirar en diferentes direcciones advirtiendo peligro. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por venas que se resaltaban en esa parte de su cara. Y de la nada empezaron a caer una especie de cuchillos desde el cielo.

Ella muy hábil dio varios brincos hacia atrás esquivando cada uno de los afilados cuchillos. Yo estaba completamente petrificada. "_Esto debe ser un sueño"_ Me repetía mentalmente.  
— Vaya, vaya… tal parece que los rumores son ciertos – dijo una voz… — No solo los Uchihas están rondando la ciudad, sino que también los Hyuugas… — Yo estaba aferrada a los ladrillos de la pared que tenía detrás. Podía sentir como el sudor se resbalaba por toda mi frente.  
— Pequeña e ilusa niña…— ahora era a mi – No tienes ni idea, de lo que está a punto de ocurrirte.

Y enfrente de mí, una persona aterrizó como desde el cielo mirándome. Estaba cubierta por una larga capucha color café. Su voz era rasposa, y siseante… Me hizo estremecer.  
— Pequeña Anko… — conocía mi nombre  
— ¿Qui—quien eres? – me atreví a preguntar.  
— Yo… soy tu maestro.

No entendí eso. ¿Mi maestro? ¿Que quería ese sujeto?

Algo rozó mi pie. Miré de reojo antes de lanzar un grito al aire, al ver una serpiente trepando por mi pierna. Usualmente me gustan, pero… no sé porque traía tan mal presentimiento. Luego otra empezó a rodear mi brazo, Hasta que 4 serpientes me estuvieron sujetando contra la pared.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, incluso creo que estaba hiperventilando. La sangre dentro de mis venas corría acelerada, pensando que algo malo iba a pasar. Yo misma estaba forcejeando para liberarme de esos animales. Pero era inútil…

El sujeto se acercó a mí. Podía sentir las lágrimas a punto de escocer desde mis ojos, mis músculos, estaban batallando por liberarse de esa prisión… Tuve miedo… pero también agallas…

Cuando el sujeto se acercó lo suficiente… me levantó la barbilla para mirarme bien.  
— Hahaha no podía equivocarme Anko, ahora si tienes la fuerza suficiente.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía en mi boca, junte saliva y se la escupí al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Este gimió molesto.  
— Pequeña escoria.

Las serpientes me apretaron más fuerza. No estaba gritando… mi garganta no daba para eso. Me empecé a enojar…

Fue extraño, una mezcla de coraje y miedo, con un poco de adrenalina y temor.

— Tienes agallas… pero bueno, eso me será más útil.

Intente ver detrás del encapuchado de voz rasposa, La mujer, la esposa que antes me perseguía. Estaba tendida en el suelo, había otras 8 personas rodeándola. Con cuchillos, como si fueran a extirparle algún miembro de su cuerpo… muy lentamente.

El encapuchado rió, y luego.. Vi como una larga lengua salía de debajo de la capucha… y me recorría el rostro… luego con todo y capucha, el hombre se me acercó al cuello. Podía sentir su respiración caliente encima de mi hombro… y sentía a todo mi ser, desde mi alma hasta mi piel. Que intentaban retorcerse para que ese hombre no nos tocara. Las serpientes impedían que me moviera. Y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada… ni gritar…

Y entonces…

Una shuriken diminuta fue lanzada y clavada a unos milímetros de mi cara… y luego unos extraños brazos me arrancaron a las serpientes que me sostenían; y caí al suelo, mientras el hombre de la capucha se congelaba. Alguien sostenía una larga… (em bueno, creo que era un hacha) de color rojo con tres dientes.  
— Vaya vaya, serpiente rastrera… qué bueno que nos encontramos.

Desde el suelo pude ver como varias sombras (unas 8) descendían y aparecían de… la nada. El callejón era bastante amplio… el ancho era de aproximadamente de dos camionetas, claro…la basura quietaba mucho espacio. Y el largo… de… quizás unos 15 metros o más. La gente que acababa de aterrizar, vestía con un uniforme raro… o más bien, una prenda en común. Una chamarra negra con una gran nube roja en la espalda. Recuerdo que solo pensaba "¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Los encapuchados tomaron el cuerpo de la mujer y se situaron a mi lado… mientras el que estuvo a punto de morderme (o creo que eso quería hacer) se deshacía de un solo golpe, del hombre con el hacha roja.  
— Akatsuki… —dijo el de la capucha.  
— Entonces es cierto… tú estás vivo.  
— ¿Esperabas quedarte con todo el crédito?... No he terminado mi sueño… aun hay, demasiados jutsus por aprender.  
— … ¿Y también quieres extender a tus subordinados – el que hablaba, era un hombre de cabello naranja, y piel blanca, a su lado…una mujer de cabello azul y ojos miel, me miraban.  
— Es parte de mi meta.  
— Fue una suerte que Hidan, y Yo la—me señala a mi— estuviéramos buscando… No permitiremos que hagas eso. No crecerá tu número.

¿Siguiéndome? ¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando aquí?

— Hahaha, bien… me tienen rodeado, pero eso no significa que no seguiré con mi plan. – me obligó a levantarme. Las personas encapuchadas a mi lado, estaban alistándose para pelear. El hombre de cabello naranja me veía directamente… no sabía que pensar de él… Había dos grupos, los encapuchados de café, y los de sudadera negra. Eran unos… 8 de cada grupo.

— Mátenlos a todos – ordenó el peli naranja. Y tres segundos después ambos grupos empezaron a pelear. Yo salí volando y choque contra la pared, no demasiado fuerte… pero fue un alivio estar fuera del alcance de los ataques directos. La mujer a mi lado estaba despertando.

— ¡Despierta!¡Despierta!— la agite… no quería sentirme sola en ese momento, mientras los cuchillos volaban por los aires, y los alaridos de batalla inundaban en lugar, además de que había muchas cosas que… mi cerebro no podía explicarse… Demasiadas cosas…

El Hombre del hacha, era alto… su cabello era entre blanco lila y gris, y se reía a cada ataque que lanzaba. Si a mí me dicen que soy un tanto sádica, Cielos… me quedo corta ante él… nunca vi a alguien que lanzara tantos ataques por conseguir sangre, eran… demasiado rápidos. Su oponente eran dos hermanos, que jamás había visto (bueno, nunca había visto a alguno de ellos) pero… era de piel pálida y cabello gris, lila blanco. Lo sé es extraño. Él peleaba contra un… un sujeto, o más bien, dos de ellos (no sé de donde salió uno de ellos) eran como gemelos, pero estaban un poco deformes… igual, de piel pálida, con el cabello azul cielo y labios purpura, solo podía ver un ojo de cada uno.

Corrijo 9 de capucha café

Había una mujer de cabello azul y ojos miel, me pareció muy hermosa, pero vestía como femi fatali(1), lo más loco de ella, era que… parecía estar hecha de papel! No había recibido el más mínimo golpe de su adversaria. Y atacaba con… figuras de papel. No sé y no quiero averiguar qué tan letales pueden llegar a ser las figuras de Origami, su oponente, era una chica también, pero de cabello rojo—rosado. Muy bajita y pequeña, usaba… una flauta para atacar a distancia, no solo a la chica de pelo azul, sino a todos los demás también. La música.. Era… cielos. No sé! Pero se complementaba con la de ojos miel, ambas a distancia atacándose entre ellas y a los demás. Tengo que resaltar que la de cabello rojo—rosado, lanzaba demasiadas… "palabras altisonantes" al aire, como para ser una chica, "normal"

Había un tipo enorme, medio calvo y gordo, me da miedo pensar en lo que hacía, ¡Levantaba la tierra a su voluntad! Esto iba mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez me pude imaginar. Su oponente… era escurridizo, parecía poder desprender sus manos y cuerpo de sí mismo, y seguir completo, más tarde divise que tenía como cables. Y eso lo ayudaba a escapar. Ese tipo… traía la cabeza cubierta, y la boca también, los ojos eran amarillos y su piel un tanto morena. Su complexión… bueno, era fuerte. No puedo decir otra cosa

También había… un chico (bueno, pensé que era niña al principio) de cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Y con una considerable cantidad de cabello al frente, ojos azules y mirada traviesa, me miraba mucho, pero jamás hubiera considerado acercármele, y más sabiendo que… cada cosa que lanzaba explotaba, aunque fuera una jodida bolita de masa blanca (o no sé qué rayos era) todo explotaba. Él peleaba cerca de mí. Y su oponente, era muy alto… aun traía la capucha arriba, entonces no pude ver cómo era… aunque su complexión se me hacía familiar. Este último sujeto… parecía defenderme. No sé porque…

Anomalías… no se me ocurre una mejor descripción. El último sujeto peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, y su oponente no mucho en realidad, razón por la que… había alguien que lo ayudaba. … Pero prefería que no lo hiciera… En serio no podía ni moverme de todo lo que veía.. ¡Un tipo tenía 6 brazos! ¡Seis! Escondidos debajo de la capucha café, ¡Saben que extraño y raro es eso? No me lo explicaba!... Ese tipo era moreno y (además de tener 6 brazos) también escupía algo como telaraña… les digo eso porque… me atrapó con esa cosa. Grité a más no poder cuando sentí la sustancia pegajosa rodeándome y apretándome. El oponente de este (rayos! Peleaba contra dos!) Mm… no lo ví bien, estaba cubriéndose el rostro. Y usaba… un…títere. Una marioneta… no muy grande. Pero me pareció horrible que un juguete portara espadas y agujar. Y que las lanzara… era aún peor.

La penúltima pareja… bien, estaba cubierta, no les vi la cara, no vi sus ojos, no vi su color de piel.. o cabello. Estaban cubiertos… y además… uno no querría ver cómo era… uno preferiría ver desde donde te está lanzando la espada alguno de los dos! Ambos jugaban con dos espadas…Que… No… ¡ENORMES! Es hasta ilógico que una persona pudiera cargar esa cosa!

Y por último… Estaba el encapuchado que me lamió, y otro… luchando con el peli naranja, y otro sujeto… de cabello rojo. Ya no podía… estaba a punto de llorar, de gritar… ¡No entendía absolutamente nada! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Rayos! El de cabello naranja era joven, el de pelo rojo también, y este… tenía algo raro en los ojos, además de una mirada asesina que me lanzaba a cada segundo libre que encontraba. Eran lilas… pero. Bueno… no sé como describirlos. El era sumamente delgado, de hecho pensé que se rompería. Sus oponentes pues… la verdad no sabría describirlos. Uno me lamió, y lanzaba serpientes…y el otro… sacaba una extraña energía azul de sus manos… como un bisturí, y atacaba.

— ¡Akatsuki! – dijo la mujer a mi lado.  
— ¿Qué.. est— est— est—esta pasado? – la mujer me miró, y vio mi cara de miedo, y confusión.  
— ¡Byakugan!— las venas volvieron a rodear sus hermosos ojos. – Creo que no estás con ninguno de ellos.  
—... – no podía siquiera contestar…  
— Tranquila, hay que salir de aquí… — me miró por un momento, y luego acercó sus manos a la red que me tenía atrapada. Y la cortó. Caí como vil costal al suelo. Sin dejar de mirar al frente. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos. Estaba pensando. Ella no parecía asustada. Ni paralizada.. Solo nerviosa y pensativa.  
— Dame la mano – me dijo…— No grites, e haga lo que yo haga, no te asustes, intenta correr cuando yo te diga. – le di mi mano, esperando confiar en ella. Y que mis piernas reaccionaran. Ella dio un último vistazo a la batalla. Y luego me jaló… solo sentí el tirón y empecé a correr detrás de ella. Se acercó a un muro, y se apoyó en el con la planta de sus pies, y empezó a subir como si nada. Yo iba detrás y solo corría y sentía como me jalaba. Escuché que en el suelo muchos gritaban por mí  
— ¡Se están escapando! ¡Se están escapando!

La mujer y yo llegamos al techo del edificio por el que… corrimos. Me dio un tiempo para respirar, y luego dijo  
— Sigamos… no podemos parar, quien sabe que quieren contigo.  
— ¿Conmi—

Grité como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Nuevamente las telarañas me sujetaron por las manos y pies, y me obligaron a bajar. Alguien me atrapó antes de caer, fue el sujeto de dientes aserrados. De capucha café.  
— Tranquila, estarás a salvo con nosotros— aunque su voz me sonó demasiado familiar, lo único que hice fue gritar. Y gritar como vil demente.  
— Joder ¡Cállala de una vez pedazo de mierda! – gritó la de cabello rojo—rosado.  
— No puedo creer que digan que tú eres mejor que nosotros, si te asustas tan fácilmente – secundó el sujeto de labios morados.(Uno de los dos)  
— Mi lord, hagamos el trabajo de una vez.

Muchos seguían luchando, solo el sujeto que me sostenía estaba fuera de la batalla.

— Ocúpate del resto… — dijo la voz sisieante del que me lamió, y luego empezó a acercarse a mí. Mientras… reía.

No sabía lo que venía, no sabía que me iban a hacer… Solo sabía que era malo… y que no me iba a agradar. Se acercó a mi…. El otro tipo me sostenía con fuerza porque yo luchaba por safarme y salir corriendo. Pero me era imposible. Y entonces sucedió.  
— ¡Bansho Tennin! – dijo el sujeto de cabello naranja. Y una extraña fuerza, como aire o energía me arrancó de los brazos del sujeto de los dientes, y me hizo volar hacia los del de peli naranja.

Y luego sucedió.

Sentí algo en el cuello durante el vuelo… como una mordida.. pero incompleta. Grite. Y luego como algo me golpeaba en el estómago con fuerza. Parpadee con fuerza… y luego deje de ver… Escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre… pero.

Me desmayé.

**(IV) Hozuki Suigetsu**

¡Maldito Baka! Me arrebataron a Anko de los brazos, como si nada…ni yo con mi fuerza pude mantenerla conmigo. Orochimaru sama se puso furioso después de eso… pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra el Bansho Tennin? Era inevitable. Justo en el momento en el que Orochimaru clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Anko, ella se fue de mí, y fue a parar con los Akatsukis.

Estuvo tan cerca de que la mataran.

Demasiado cerca…

Gracias al cielo… esa loca Hyuuga se interpuso en el camino de Anko. El sujeto de pelo naranja, tenía planeado atravesar a Anko con una espada.

Y lógicamente grite, digo ¡Anko es mi amiga! ¡Es mi loca sadomasoquista favorita! Sé de buena fe que cuando le pongan la Marca de Maldición, no morirá. Yo lo sé. Pero… estuve tan espantado cuando casi la atraviesan. Lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el estómago. Por suerte… luego se desmayó.

Esa loca Hyuuga, bueno… tendré que agradecerle. Bajó de techo en el que estaba, y golpeó al sujeto del Bansho Tennin con su Juunken. Un espectáculo. El tipo salió volando y chocó contra la pared, nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Muchos dejaron de pelear cuando vieron que el tipo levantaba humo por su estrellamiento contra la pared.

Estrellamiento… bien, entiendo porque Karin me regaña.

Solo esta vez.

La Hyuuga tomó a Anko en brazos y trató de reanimarla, en vano… y luego intentó correr. Claro, fue detenida… Esa mujer… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, Konan, se interpuso en su camino.

Y seguido, el peli naranja se levantó y miró furioso a la Hyuuga. Y pensó en matarla.

Y luego este sujeto de nuevo empezó a pelar conmigo. Hahaha, yo soy mejor… soy mas joven que el, por lo tanto más hábil.

Del resto del paseo de Anko, solo vi como la Hyuuga se defendía con extrañas técnicas.

Y luego me volví a espantar.

— Banshoo Tennin – dijo otra vez el sujeto. Y ambas… la Hyuuga y Anko, salieron despedidas del callejón, hasta… la mitad de la calle….

Dos cuadras mas allá de donde estábamos. Empecé a correr detrás de ella, Juugo me siguió. No nos importo que nuestros oponentes nos siguieran.

Anko es más importante. Es nuestra guitarrista además… si le pasa algo Karin se pondrá como loca. Lo que no me explico es como solo nosotros dos fuimos los preocupados.

¿Qué hará Anko cuando se enteré de que nosotros estuvimos envueltos en este lío? Espero que no deje la banda… Ella nos importa, es nuestra amiga después de todo.

**(V) Uchiha Itachi.**

Era un día común y corriente, la camioneta apenas cargada de gasolina, y yo con el deseo dentro de mí de estrellarla para acabar con esta vieja maquinaria que solo gasta petróleo y me molesta con el sonido de su anticuado motor.

La cabeza dejó de dolerme en cuando dieron las 4 de la mañana, otra vez… esos sueños decidieron hacerme una visita en la noche. Seguía con las ojeras marcadas. Sasuke se preocupaba demasiado… aunque parece más una excusa… para  
—¡Sasuke kun! Sonríe para la foto! – gritó su novia.

Para escapar de Ino.

A su novia le daban ataques de celos últimamente, gracias a una nueva alumna de cabello rosado que entró a la escuela. No sé qué clase de conflictos arrastraba mi hermano. Pero su novia insiste en hacerme usar maquillaje para cubrir las marcas debajo de mis ojos.

En fin.

Iba conduciendo en dirección a mi casa. Me detuve en el altoy suspire, Ino era demasiado celosa, y tomar fotos cursis en la camioneta, no es precisamente muy agradable, (sarcasmo:) "Y como Sasuke ama las fotos"

Entonces pasó. La luz en el semáforo cambio, y pisé el acelerador con fuerza. Enserio quería correr… tengo mis motivos. Y de repente, Dos personas, aterrizaron en el suelo frente a mi camino. Dos mujeres y frené como vil demente. Aparecieron volando, a menos de un metro y cayeron enfrente de la camioneta.  
— ¡Qué rayos! – grité. Mientras metía el freno de mano, y giraba el volante para no atropellarlas. Ino y Sasuke lanzaron alaridos al cielo. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo yo respire y me baje de inmediato para verificar que no había sucedido ningún accidente. La respiración que yo llevaba era acelerada, debido al repentino aterrizaje de las dos mujeres.

Ino y Sasuke también salieron de la camioneta. Por suerte la calle estaba vacía.

Cuando las vi, me llevé una gran sorpresa… Era Anko y otra mujer. Que se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

Anko se empezó a levantar. Y se llevó una mano a la frente.

— ¡Anko!— dije; ella no parecía escucharme estaba atontada, por el golpe seguramente. Cuando reaccionó ante el tamaño de la camioneta que tenía enfrente se levantó de un solo salto y empezó a girar intentando ubicarse. Miró a la mujer en el suelo y la empezó a zarandear.  
— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!  
— Anko – le dije otra vez. Y Me miró.  
— ¡Itachi! – corrió y me abrazó – Gracias al cielo, alguien por fin.

Me espanté por su reacción. Podía sentir a Anko con la respiración demasiado acelerada, estaba perdida y confusa.  
— Vámonos, por favor, vámonos…  
—¿ Adónde o porque? – traía los ojos demasiado abiertos y apunto de escocer en lágrimas.  
— Vámonos, ayúdame…  
— De acuerdo… —dije. Ella se separó de mí y se dirigió a la mujer en el suelo… —  
—Ella también. – dijo.  
— Ok – dije, no entendía porque estaba así. No pretendía averiguarlo, su mirada me decía, ayúdala, no preguntes porque. – Ino, sube a la camioneta, Sasuke ayúdame.

Y entre los dos, cargamos a la mujer y la subimos a la camioneta. Ino, sostuvo la cabeza de la mujer. Y luego Sasuke subió y entre ambos la cuidaron, mientras yo regresaba con Anko, que apenas y podía caminar.

No sabría como describirla, estaba sucia, despeinada… con las piernas torpes, los ojos muy abiertos, asustada, sorprendida… no sé, tenía miedo… al grado de que casi se tropieza al intentar subir a la camioneta. Tuve que ayudarla y cerrarle la puerta.

Luego arranque.

— ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté antes de poner la velocidad.  
— Sigue mis— mis—instru—cciones.  
— De acuerdo.

Algo andaba mal… no preguntaría si no hasta más tarde porque. En ese momento solo debía conducir, e intentar descifrar las cortadas palabras de Anko.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

(1) Femi Fatali, las mujeres de las peliculas que se visten de cuero, asi todas bn malotas. y sexys. ^w^de negro y eso.

Si te gusto comenta, si no te gusto dime por que. Es importante que como buenos escritores nos apoyemos

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	12. XII Despertando el Pasado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo XII. "Despertando el pasado"

.

— ¿Y Anko? – preguntó Kakashi.

Todo estaba en paz, después del agitado viaje con Gai, y la niña mordelona, regresaron a la esquina del restaurante. El padre (o la copia de él) se estacionó detrás de ellos, y desapareció. Para que unos segundos más tarde Jiraiya y Neji aparecieran en el lugar.

Kakashi tenía la mano un poco llena de saliva, gracias a la pequeña que salió enseguida del automóvil para ir a abrazar a su padre.  
— ¡Papá, estos hombres me querían raptar! – chilló la niña.  
— Tranquila Geli, tranquila… ellos no son malos, y no los iban a raptar — la calmó el padre – Son amigos… — dijo Neji… Luego la niña se despegó de su padre y miró a Kakashi y Gai que miraban la profundidad de las mordidas…  
— Ups… — dijo la niña Geli. Los otros dos hermanos bajaron de la camioneta, y fueron con s familia.  
— Otou—san – dijo el mayor. — ¿Y mamá?

Todos miraron a su alrededor…

— ¿Y Anko?

Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Después hubo una pequeña disputa, acerca de donde podrían estar las dos mujeres. Neji decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la cuadra, en los autos, para dar con ellas…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¿Anko? ¿Qué pasó allá atrás? — le preguntó Itachi a la peli morada.  
— No lo sé… No lo sé. — Ella solo negaba con la cabeza intentando explicarse todo lo que había pasado.  
— ¿A dónde vamos?

¿A su casa? ¿A la escuela? ¿A…?

Un sonido peculiar empezó a hacer escándalo en la parte del frente de la vieja camioneta de los Uchihas.

— Anko… tu celular… — dijo Itachi.  
— Si... si... – contestó la Mitarashi, luego, con las manos temblorosas empezó a tentar dentro del bosillo de su ahora sucia chamarra.  
— ¿Bueno? — dijo con la voz temblorosa.  
— ¡Anko! ¿Dónde estás…? – era Kakashi.  
— ¿Dónde estoy? — estaba vacilando, en realidad no sabía en donde estaba— Estoy en… estoy en…  
— ¿Anko? ¿Dónde está Hinata? – decía Kakashi del otro lado.  
— ¿Hinata?— no estaba reaccionando bien, ella misma se sentía completamente desubicada.  
— ¿Dónde estás?— repitió el Hatake preocupado.  
—… No lo sé… — respondió con lágrimas en los ojos – No sé… no sé nada. – la voz se le quebró.

Itachi miraba de reojo a Anko, una niña deshecha, asustada, perdida, en la realidad. Decidió entonces aparcar el automóvil cerca de una tienda de víveres. Y le arrebató el teléfono a Anko, que no articulaba nada, solo lloraba aferrada al pequeño aparato. Itachi pensaba que sería algún familiar de la Mitarashi, o algo por el estilo.  
— ¿Bueno? – dijo el Uchiha.  
— ¿Quién eres? – escuchó la voz del peli plata.  
— Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy amigo de Anko… ¿Tu quien eres?  
— Soy Hatake Kakashi… ¿Dónde está Anko?  
— Esta aquí conmigo, estamos estacionados junto a – aquí dio nombre de la tienda, y las calles – No sé qué le pasa… la encontré tirada a media calle junto con otra mujer…  
— De acuerdo… Itachi. – dijo el Hatake pensativo. Luego le pasó la noticia a Jiraiya. – Esperen ahí, por favor… nos haremos cargo.

Cortaron la llamada. Anko se había hecho un ovillo en su asiento y lloraba, aún espantada…aunque ya no tanto como al principio…poco a poco dejó de tirar lágrimas, pero no decía nada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sasuke desde el asiento trasero.  
— No estoy seguro…van a venir por ellas. Hay que esperar aquí. – contestó su hermano.  
— ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Ino refiriéndose a la mujer  
— Creo que se llama Hinata. No entiendo que pudo haberles pasado… yo hablé con Anko, hace como… una hora u hora y media… y estaba perfectamente bien. – dijo Itachi.  
— Akatsuki… — murmuró Anko.  
— ¿Qué? — dijeron Sasuke e Itachi al mismo tiempo.  
— Akatsuki – repitió un poco más fuerte, y alzó la mirada al frente, a la nada…— Ellos fueron.  
— Itachi… ¿Akatsuki no es el nombre de la pandilla que está causando estragos últimamente? — concluyó Sasuke.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Neji nos va a seguir, ¿Dónde dijo que estaban? – le preguntó Jiraiya al Hatake, después de que hubieran localizado a Anko.  
— Sigue derecho, yo te digo – contestó Kakashi – Algo debió haber pasado… Anko estaba llorando.  
— No creo que Hinata la haya lastimado ¿O sí? – comentó Gai…  
— No… me contestó Itachi. — les respondió Kakashi. Jiraiya iba al volante y comentó:  
— ¿Qué ellos viven por aquí?  
— Yo no lo sé, están estacionados en una tienda…  
— Ahora que lo pienso… — dijo Jiraiya – Siempre he tenido la sensación de que nos estaban siguiendo, desde el inicio del día… pero eso se fue cuando empezamos con la persecución de los Hyuuga…  
— ¿No crees que? – dijo Gai  
— Acelera, pensé que seguían a alguno de ustedes dos…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— La perdimos… — dijo Suigetsu… — Más le vale no haberla matado… ¿Qué haremos sin guitarrista?  
— Morir a manos de Karin – contestó Juugo. El sonido de una patrulla atravesó la calle en dirección al callejón dónde habían peleado.  
— Hpmh… la policía cada vez es más rápida… — dijo el peli blanco.  
— Bien, dejemos esto a manos de Karin… Debemos ir a la base.

—Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – dijo una voz desde atrás… ambos voltearon.  
— ¿No te cansas de pelear Kisame—sempai? – dijo Suigetsu tomando el frente. – Juugo, márcale a Karin que busque a Anko, y que la vigile… No cumplimos la misión. — con una mano busco su espada y reto a Kisame con la mirada.  
— De acuerdo — su compañero solo asintió con la cabeza, pero llegó más gente en ese momento.  
— ¿Marcarle a quien? – apareció otro Akatsuki detrás de Juugo, poniendo su arma al cuello de este,

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

No ocurrió nada a partir de que se encontraron con Itachi y recogieron a las dos mujeres. Encontraron a una Anko completamente pasmada y a una Hinata inconsciente. No le dijeron nada a Itachi o a alguno de los que estaban en la camioneta. Prometieron contarle algún día… tal vez.

Pasado un tiempo, se reunieron todos en la mansión de los Hyuuga. Había muchos asuntos que aclarar. Estaban todos ahí reunidos excepto los niños que estaban en la parte superior de la casa, viendo televisión.

— Iré por el libro – dijo Neji, se levantó y a los pocos minutos regresó con un viejo libro en manos, — Este es el último libro, actualizado que tenemos de esa época, los abuelos de mis padres lo enviaron a hacer, es una copia del libro Bingo, de Konoha durante el mando de la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Tiene la información de los criminales de esa época, incluyendo, fallecidos, y vivos en ese entonces. También Akatsuki. – Se lo dio a Jiraiya. Este lo hojeó durante unos momentos… era perfecto.  
— Hinata – dijo Jiraiya – toma, dinos a quienes reconoces, de los que hayas visto hoy.  
— Hai – dijo la peli azul. Esperando el libro. Cuando lo tuvo en manos, empezó a buscar. Y fue doblando las páginas de todos los que podía reconocer. – Son casi todos los Akatsuki. Solo faltan dos que no vi… y 3 que no están en el libro.  
— Anko… ahora tú. – dijo Jiraiya.

La peli morada se puso tensa, estaba recién bañada, y vestía un kimono prestado de Hinata, recordar cualquier cosa referente a su día, la hacia estremecer. Kakashi estaba sentado a su lado, y le dio el libro, La miró intentado darle confianza. Ella respiro profundo y tomó el libro.  
— De acuerdo…

Miró las páginas ya marcadas por Hinata, si… eran ellos, había uno no marcado, que era como una planta… un aloe vera… _— No por favor… dime que esto no es una persona _– pensó, y siguió hojeando. Se detuvo en una página.  
— Neji—san – dijo mirando la página que había captado su atención.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — respondió el castaño.  
— Este libro es de criminales. ¿Eso dijiste no?  
— Si, antiguos criminales…  
— ¿Qué está haciendo Itachi aquí?

El libro mostraba la imagen del Itachi que ella conocía, pero usando una capa negra con nubes rojas, y una banda en la frente con la hoja de Konoha,  
— ¿Recuerdas que te platique acerca de la reencarnación? – dijo Kakashi mirando la foto.  
— Si, eso creo… — dudaba de muchas cosas en ese momento.  
— Es por eso que estamos aquí... Todos, los que estamos aquí, vivimos una vez en la misma época alguna vez… también Itachi, y en ese entonces, fue un criminal.  
— Pero… ¡Estaba con Akatsuki! — replicó la peli morada  
—… Si, — Anko se espantó… ¡Ahora todo era un peligro!  
— Si Hinata no lo vio luchando el día de hoy en el callejón – dijo Neji viendo que la Mitarashi estaba a punto de alterarse– Hay posibilidades de que Itachi, no tenga nada que ver con Akatsuki. Y es posible que Akatsuki, los esté buscando en ese momento.  
— También hay posibilidades de que no – dijo Jiraiya – Puede ser un espía  
— Eso no ayuda… — dijo Anko consternada. El mundo que conocía se había vuelto una pesadilla.

Siguió pasando las páginas, y se volvió a detener.  
— ¡Sasuke también era un criminal! – Gritó – _Me estoy juntando con una familia de criminales…_  
— Sasuke huyó de la aldea, y después intentó destruirla, quería y asesinó a su hermano… — dijo Jiraiya.  
— ¿ASESINO A ITACHI?– Demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día.  
— No significa que también en esta vida lo hará – dijo Kakashi tomando la mano de Anko, para darle confianza. – Sasuke fue mi alumno en esa vida; si hizo malas cosas… pero te contaremos eso más tarde. Yo creo que ni siquiera recuerdan esa vida, si lo recordaran… otra cosa estaría pasando.  
— Ok… — dijo intentando relajarse. Siguió pasando páginas… y más páginas hasta llegar al final del libro. Hinata solo había marcado a los Akatsuki, pero la Mitarashi sabía que había más… Y entonces casi al final del libro, en la sección de aquellos que había fallecido. Encontró a más personas, pero del bando de los encapuchados de café, y los marcó—

— Son todos. – dijo cerrando el libro, Kakashi se lo quitó con suavidad de las manos y empezó a hojear los nuevos "criminales"  
— Jiroubo, Lo hermanos Sakon y Udon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru; los cuatro del sonido. Junto con, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzo. – leyó Kakashi  
— Nueve… y eran… 16?— contó Gai  
— 10 si contamos a los hermanos Sakon y Udon, aparte – dijo Neji.  
— Debieron ser Pein y Konan– concluyó Kakashi – De acuerdo con las descripciones.  
— Tienes razón… entonces van… (Bueno contemos a los gemelos como uno) 11…. Son todos los Akatsuki… Los otros han de ser… aliados de Orochimaru.  
— ¡Orochimaru—sensei no tiene nada que ver en esto! – Gritó Anko – Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, y no muestra señales de ser el Orochimaru que ustedes dicen que es.  
— Ok… dejémoslo en… "el otro bando" – dijo Kakashi.  
— El de la otra espada gigante— interrumpió Hinata…— debió haber sido uno de los espadachines de la niebla… Nadie podría cargar tanto peso.  
— Pudo ser Zabuza… según tu descripción Hinata – dijo Jiraiya. – La espada que tú dices era de Momochi Zabuza.  
— ¿Y los otros dos sujetos? — inquirió el castaño. — Había un libro, donde explicaban… que había pasado con ese tal Pein, ¿No?  
— Nagato debe estar entre ellos, — dijo Jiraiya — es algo que no recuerdo muy bien, no sabría explicarles, una vez, en la Gran Guerra Ninja, antes de que nos nombraran Sannins, a Tsunade,Orochimaru y a mi. Conocimos a tres niños, Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. Pero no recuerdo mucho…  
— Yo si — dijo Kakashi — creo que olvide decirlo, Pein, en realidad no existió. Era Nagato, controlando cuerpos con su Rinniegan, todos sus cuerpos se llamaban Pein, y uno de ellos, era el de Yahiko. La doctora Tsunade si recuerda esa parte. El día que hablamos me contó brevemente algunas cosas.  
— Bien, uno más… — interrumpió Hinata — falta un sujeto enorme que vi entre ellos.

Y después de unos minutos en donde todos intentaron adivinar, y no consiguieron otra cosa que no fuera exprimirse los sesos… dieron por finalizada la investigación de los sujetos…

— ¿Y qué haremos? — dijo Gai pensativo. Todos ahí estaban esperando a que alguien hiciera esa pregunta.  
— Alguno debió habernos seguido… — dijo Kakashi.  
—… Aumentar la seguridad… Anko –Jiraiya tomó el frente y se dirigió a la pelimorada que volteó sin mucho ánimo – Deberás aprender a defenderte lo más rápido posible, y dejar de sorprenderte por estas cosas… esta, es tu vida a partir de ahora. – le dijo el hombre de cabello blanco – Kakashi estará contigo, te enseñara, y te cuidará hasta que seas capaz de defenderte sola, no te tomará demasiado tiempo… tú eras quizás de su mismo nivel… Además te asignaré esto: Tú vigilarás a la familia Uchiha, ya que ellos te ven como una amiga; deberás averiguar si ellos están involucrados con Akatsuki, o no. O si tiene algún contacto con su vida pasada. Es muy importante.  
—¿Cómo se supone que vaya a hacer eso? — no estaba animada, pero no tenía manera de volver atrás.  
— Itachi Uchiha, era un prodigio de la aldea, se graduó de la Academia Ninja a muy temprana edad, y fue líder ANBU a los 13, fue incluso más prodigioso que Kakashi – pausa en el relato de Jiraiya – Siempre fue bueno, hasta que un día.. Asesino a su mejor amigo. Y pasados unos días… a su Clan, a su familia entera. – Anko apretó los puños – Solo dejo vivir a su hermano menor, Sasuke. Se unió a Akatsuki. Y Murió a manos de Sasuke.  
— Sasuke Uchiha, fue un alumno destacado, egoísta y disciplinado – dijo Kakashi – engreído, serio y competitivo. Con su único propósito matar a su hermano… su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, le hizo competencia durante un tiempo… — pausa – hasta que escapó de la aldea en busca de poder para derrotar a Itachi. Fue con Orochimaru…y pasados unos años, apareció de nuevo, más poderoso, y fuerte que nunca. Como un criminal, asesinó a Orochimaru… casi por completo. Luego a Itachi, y formó un equipo… también se unió a Akatsuki, pero más tarde se salió porque su único propósito era destruir la aldea de Konoha. … — pausa – Es lo único que recuerdo de él.  
— Naruto… Uzumaki… — dijo Hinata – Ese nombre…  
— ¿Hinata? – dijo Neji.  
— No, nada… se me hace familiar. — respondió con dulzura la oji luna.

— Bien demos por concluida esa situación. – Dijo Jiraiya – Vamos con ustedes – se refería a los Hyuuga.— Ustedes, bueno… su familia a perdurado, en vida, con jutsus y todo a través del tiempo. Incluso saben de Konoha… pero no saben lo que le pasó a la aldea. ¿Cierto?  
— Exacto — respondió Neji con sequedad.  
— ¿Cómo? – dijo Jiraiya  
— Cambios de país… constantes, cada 5 generaciones. – dijo Neji— Y la tradición… de enseñar ninjutsu a nuestros hijos, y ellos a sus hijos. También… el incesto. Conservamos en Byakugan con eso… cada 5 generaciones, ocurre un matrimonio entre primos, y en escasas ocasiones entre hermanos. Solo para conservar la tradición. — Tomó a Hinata de las manos y le sonrió. Ella le dedicó una bella mirada para darle confianza. Y continuó hablando:  
— Todos los hijos… que nacen con el Byakugan, se les enseña… a pelear. Solo para no perder nuestro Clan, y los conyugues, ajenos a la familia, son silenciados, no se les permite hablar del Clan, pero eso no les importa, nunca han dado problemas. La hermana de Hinata por ejemplo. Se caso con un abogado común y corriente. Y prometió no decir nada, porque… ama demasiado a su esposa. Y si su hijo llega a tener el Byakugan en los ojos… será instruido por mi. Y los nietos de él… deberán casarse con… algún hijo de los mis hijos… o de alguno de los que anden por ahí. Así funciona.  
— Eso lo explica… — dijo Jiraiya mirando a Hinata — ¿Ustedes son primos?  
—… Si – respondió la oji luna un poco apenada; Neji posó suavemente una mano en el hombro de su esposa, dándole seguridad.  
— Eso es todo, ahora el siguiente asunto, La rencarnación.  
— Conocemos el concepto… — dijo Hinata antes de que Jiraiya comenzara un sermón de vidas pasadas.— Y lo hemos considerado. Uno muere y vuelve a nacer con otro cuerpo, otra época… y al parecer… ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto.  
— Exacto… la teoría dice, eso, y que podemos convivir con personas con las que ya vivimos en alguna vida. Lo curioso es que… nos topamos demasiadas de la misma época, y aldea… Hoy día. — concluyó Jiraiya mirando a todos a su alrededor.

Silencio.

— Tu… Neji Hyuuga, fuiste un pequeño genio de la rama del Bouke, Hinata la hija de Hiazhi Hyuuga, el líder de ese tiempo, temerosa y tímida… Ambos ninjas de casi la misma generación. Y… Gai aquí presente. – El de cejas de azotador sonrió – Fue, tu sensei Neji. – Gai sonrió ampliamente, y un "bling" centelleó en sus dientes. Neji parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin captar muy bien la información.  
— Es algo complicado…— dijo Neji – Pero entiendo, estás diciendo… que…ya estuve en este clan, una vez… ¿Cierto? — el castaño quería confirmar lo que le habían dicho.  
— Probablemente más de una vez… el talento, que uno posee en una vida, es producto del esfuerzo y nivel conseguido en una vida anterior. Si ya eras un genio en esa época, y en esta… probablemente fuiste parte del Clan Hyuuga más veces.  
— Eso me recuerda… — dijo Hinata poniéndose en pie, y dirigiéndose a una sala; regresó al cabo de unos minutos. Con 3 libros grandes en los brazos. Neji se apresuró a ayudarla, puesto que se veían muy pesados. Dejaron los libros en la mesa y Hinata tomó uno empezando a hojearlo. – Estos son los líbros que tiene fotos, demasiado antiguas, bueno… se mandaron a componer y actualizar hace unos años. Pero tienen fotografías y datos de los líderes de los clanes, Desde el tiempo en que el Bouke y Souke existían…Cosa que ya no claro. El otro día, mi hija Geli estaba hojeando uno de estos, y grito porque Yo y Neji y mi hermana estábamos en él. – Cerró el libro y tomó otro, hizo una pausa mientras hojeaba todo el libro, todos en la sala estaban expectantes ante lo que podría ocurrir – ¡Aquí esta! — saltó Hinata de repente.— Bueno… es más bien una foto de generación…

Todos se acercaron al libro y vieron lo que no se esperaba.

— ¡Son Sasuke, Kiba, e Ino! – dijo Anko

En la fotografía aparecían muchas personas.  
— ¡Mira ahí estoy yo! – Dijo Gai — ¡Tu también Kakashi!

Era verdad.

Había tres personas que parecían maestros…  
— Un momento… ¡esa es Kurenai! – dijo Anko. Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai estaban atrás con los brazos cruzados demostrando su autoridad… solo que ella tenía un bebe en brazos. Al frente de Gai, había tres jóvenes, uno de ellos era Neji, y había otros dos sujetos, uno con cejas de azotador, y una chica de cabello castaño. Enfrente de Kakashi, un chico pálido de cabello negro, Una peli rosada, y un chico rubio que se alzaba altivo y sonriente entre todos. Enfrente de Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba… y un chico raro, que no dejaba ver su rostro. Y por último, sin maestro que los respaldara, un sujeto con chaleco verde, Ino y Un sujeto un poco gordo vestido de rojo.

— Esto debe ser más que prueba suficiente para demostrar que la Teoría de la reencarnación es…. Cierta. — concluyó Jiraiya feliz. El hombre sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza, memorias que tenía olvidadas empezaron a surgir en su cerebro.

Voltearon la página. Y estaban Hinata y una niña un poco menor que ella mirando a la cámara.  
— Completamente cierta – dijo Neji, que ahora tenía los ojos como platos. Al pie de la foto, decía "Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga" – Hanabi es la hermana de Hinata actualmente… solo que ella es mayor en esta vida.  
— Eso puede suceder — todo es posible — le contestó Kakashi — en verdad, todo es posible.

Vuelta a la página.

Pie de foto: "Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi Y Neji"

— Increíble.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Ya era de noche.

Miró a su alrededor: Los árboles seguían siendo tan altos como lo recordaba. 5 años desde que abandonó ese lugar para ir a la ciudad. Hace 3 horas que empezó a caminar desde el hotel más cercano al pueblo. Tal vez los tacones de 9 centímetros no eran la mejor opción para andar por un sendero boscoso. El camino estaba marcado por una fila de piedras, una sola fila… Empezó el bosque… miró al cielo… podría tomarse su tiempo…

Una media hora más tarde. Sintió un poco de hambre. Pensó si en su pesada mochila no traería algo de comer y luego Miró nuevamente al cielo; solo tardaría una hora más si seguía a ese paso… media hora si iba por los árboles.

No tenía prisa, así que siguió caminando, mientras de su mochila sacó lo que parecía una barrita de cereal. Y empezó a comer… No comería demasiado, seguramente en el lugar a dónde iba, la recibirían con comida… o la mandarían a trabajar en cuando pisara ese lugar…

Iba pensando… en lo que Kakashi le había dicho…

**.**

— _Senju… yo sabía que escuché ese apellido en alguna otra… vida.  
— Hatake… el ninja que copia. Parece que esta vida te ha favorecido en mucho. ¿Cómo es que tú recuerdas todo lo que sucedió? – dijo Tsunade.  
— Aun no lo recuerdo todo, estoy aquí con una misión… Tsunade—sama.  
— Habla.  
— Me envía el líder de nuestra agrupación, Jiraiya.  
— Jiraiya…— Tsunade viajó a velocidad en sus recuerdos… lo vio. Ella estaba sentada en una banca con un atardecer como paisaje, y veía alejarse a un hombre viejo con el cabello blanco que cargaba un gran pergamino en la espalda. Ella lloraba._

— _El desea hacer una reunión con usted, en orden de…que se una a nuestra organización._

_Dejó inconsciente a Anko durante un rato. No quería que ella escuchara todo lo que iba a decir, era su paciente, tenía que tener precauciones._

— _Es sobre la aparición de Akatsuki ¿Verdad?— presentía lo que Kakashi quería.  
— Precisamente._

_Kakashi le relato… como Jiraiya se topó con Pein… y como él se involucró con el ex Sannin.  
— Tiene una memoria horrible. Pein no existió.Era un nombre que Nagato usaba para sus "marionetas" — lo llamó así para apresurar el pasó. — Dile que si quiere acordarse de una vida bien, tiene que hacer un mejor esfuerzo, Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, fueron los involucrados en su muerte. No ese tal "Pein".  
— ¿Disculpe?  
— Esta noche te acordaras, haz memoria Kakashi, uno de ellos te asesino. _

_Con ese comentario dejó en silencio a la rencarnación de El Ninja que Copia._

— _Usted sabe de como fue su rencarnación en aquella época. ¿Cómo?  
— Fue muy obvio. Cuando nací, me encontraron un gran parecido a la Quinta Hokague. Que sorpresa que tuviera el mismo nombre y apellido. Y que mientras crecía, me parecía más y más a las imágenes guardadas de ella, y a su cara tallada en las montañas. No soy la única.  
—¿Las caras siguen ahí?...Un momento. ¿Qué acaso, Konoha? — Kakashi estaba hilando la historia muy aprisa. Era listo sin duda.  
— Existe, si yo nací allí. — le señaló la foto de su escritorio al ninja — Reconocerás sin duda a todos en la foto. Ya te he dicho demasiado. _

— _Hokage—sama — A Kakashi se le salió esa frase un momento, y ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio — Tsunade, debe hablar con Jiraiya, necesitamos su ayuda si nos enfrentaremos a Akatsuki.  
— Ni si quiera saben que Akatsuki tenga el mismo propósito. No cuenten conmigo._

_Vió a la pobre chica Anko tirada en el suelo. La levantó en brazos y la sentó en una silla mientras curaba por completo su brazo. Eso claro, con su jutsu médico._

— _Dile a tu Jiraiya, que no deseo unirme a ustedes. No sin la prueba segura de que este moderno Akatsuki anda tras algo relacionado con la mi aldea. Soy una doctora, nada más que eso.  
— Pero Tsunade… — Kakashi veía con mucha atención como curaba ella el brazo de Anko.  
— Mira, entiende mi punto devista, y ya se a donde se dirige todo esto. Konoha actualmente, no es más que una aldea ninja una de las nueve restantes que se dedica a cuidar de los Bijuus. No quisiera verme involucrada con ustedes, por razones de seguridad de mi aldea. Si este Akatsuki sabe de mi, o sabe de los Bijuus, estaríamos todos en un grave peligro, aunque dudo que sean tan capaces como lo fueron en ese entonces.  
— Que tal si están buscando algo parecido  
— No me interesa. Y no quiero verme envuelta en el tema. Dile a tu Jiraiya — en ese momento terminó de sanar el brazo de Anko — Que no quiero verlo. No me interesa su tema, solo si la situación se pone horrible me involucrare, y por horrible quiero decir que me estén buscando._

— _Es decir, ¿que puedo mantener contacto con usted?  
— Solo puedes llamarme, en caso de que las cosas empiecen a salirse de control. Pero no me llames en dos semanas, o tres… tengo que salir. Iré de regreso a Konoha, me han llamado para un asunto importante. Si te hace sentir bien, mencionaré algo de Akatsuki por alla.  
— No le veo el caso. – respondió Kakashi consternado.  
— Así es, eres muy perspicaz. No me busquen, a no ser que tengan información segura._

_Ella misma cargó en brazos a Anko y se la entregó a Kakashi cual muñeca.  
— Hablo enserio, no quiero involucrarme._

— _Mandele mis saludos a Kushina y Minato por favor, Tsunade—sama — eso fue lo último que Kakashi dijo, y le índico con la mirada su foto, donde aparecía con dichas personas._

**.**

Una sombra bajó de los árboles… enfrente de Tsunade. Ella se puso en guardia, pero al divisar de quien era la silueta se relajo.  
— Minato… — le dijo mientras observaba a la alta figura que tenía enfrente.  
— Te esperábamos desde hace un rato — dijo el hombre con una risa.  
— No tengo prisa…  
— Deberías… — él avanzó unos pasos, Y a la luz de la luna en ese momento, se dejo ver su rubio cabello y sus ojos azules; su figura altiva se alzaba por encima de alguna otra presencia… — Vamos… te necesitamos, en la aldea…

Y juntos partieron dando saltos en los últimos árboles para llegar pronto a la aldea.  
— ¿Cómo está Kushina?  
— Pues, ella está bien, solo que se preocupa mucho por todos… De hecho ella me mando a buscarte.  
— ¿Y Naruto?...

Silencio… Minato borró la suave expresión que tenía en el rostro y la cambio por una de angustia, y seriedad.  
— Él es la razón por la que te llamamos, en primer lugar…  
— ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo seria la rubia  
— Lo verás por ti misma cuando lleguemos.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

La luna brillando en todo su esplendor… una noche despejada; de aquellas perfectas donde las las estrellas se vuelven pequeños focos, y forman figuras. Aquellas noches que casi no se ven en una ciudad.

Es la azotea de una casa, la casa de la familia Mitarashi. Y hay un peli plata mirando al cielo. Esta sentado en la orilla de la azotea. Viendo el paisaje y haciendo guardia… Se bajó la máscara la respirar un momento el aire fresco de la noche…

— Kakashi… — dijo una voz detrás de él. Kakashi se despiertó de su vista y se acomoda la máscara antes de voltear.  
— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora Anko? Son las 3 de la mañana. — le dedicó una mirada seria, pero no la aguanto mucho tiempo, veía a Anko muy triste.  
— Quería hablar contigo… de cualquier manera no puedo dormir. – le dijo la Mitarashi.

Ella estaba en la puerta de la azotea, que llevaba al interior de la casa. Aún traía el kimono que Hinata le había prestado en la tarde.  
— ¿Fueron demasiadas sorpresas para un día?  
— Pero enserio demasiadas… — dijo sonriendo. – Pensé que todo… era un sueño; bueno más bien una pesadilla. No es normal, ver a alguien con seis brazos…  
— Tampoco a una mujer tocando la guitarra con tu destreza. — Ella se sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa muy claro, esa visión hizo que Kakashi sonriera también, era la primera sonrisa que veía en la Mitarashi desde que la encontraron en la tarde.— Anko… lo que viste hoy fue apenas una muestra de hasta dónde se puede llegar…  
— Me imagine que dirías algo parecido. – Anko se acercó a Kakashi… — Pero, todo fue tan raro; no lo sé…  
— El problema fue que no lo habías visto antes; — intentó animar un poco a la peli morada cambiando el tema —me pregunto qué hubieras hecho si hubieran invocado a algún ser…  
— Desmayarme seguramente. – respondió Anko imaginándose como un dragón aparecía de la nada.  
— Pero bueno… esta será tu realidad de ahora en adelante… Deberás estar preparada para lo inimaginable. Porque en este mundo todo lo que nos dicen que no es real, que es imposible… Es la realidad. Pasa a cada día, a voluntad de los ninjas. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?  
— Como olvidarlo, asesino violador. — Se rio ella, al fin estaba recuperándose del susto, Kakashi recordó la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de la máscara.  
— Me refiero a la razón de porque me dejaste entrar a tu casa.  
— Sentí conocerte ya te lo dije. — respondió ella intentando ponerse seria. Kakashi la miró pensativo, no era la respuesta que quería, pero escuchar eso, lo hizo sentir muy bien.  
— Viste un jutsu, antes de salir por mí… y Fue este…

Kakashi se levantó. Hizo algunos sellos.  
— Raikiri – dijo firmemente y una masa de energía combinada con truenos, se formó en la mano del peli plata, acompañada del sonido que recordaba al chillido de muchos pájaros. Anko abrió mucho los ojos… Pero fue de sorpresa..  
— Increíble… — dijo ella con la boca abierta.  
— Lo que viste fue el Raikiri. Y yo estaba luchando contra el sujeto rubio de ojos azules que viste hoy. – apagó su jutsu.  
— ¿El que parecía niña? – dijo Anko pensativa  
— … — Kakashi ahogó su risa – si.

**(En algún lugar de esa misma ciudad. Konan estaba dando indicaciones al resto de Akatsuki cuando de repente Deidara estornudo sonoramente interrumpiendo la voz de Konan.**  
**— Ah… — se froto la nariz… — Lo siento – dijo el rubio.**  
**— Salud – dijo Konan un poco molesta)**

— Enséñame… — dijo Anko firme.  
— Claro… — asintió el peli plata. – Pero no hoy… debes descansar un poco…  
— Ah, vamos… Otro jutsu! ¿Si? Quiero acostumbrarme, debo dejar de espantarme por todo lo que puede pasar en los próximos días.  
— De acuerdo– Kakashi pensó un momento, no le molestaba estar con Anko, así que pensó en invocar a un pequeño ser. Sacó un kunai (de… quien sabe dónde). Y se cortó un poco el pulgar de su dedo. Realizó algunos sellos. Y luego se agachó colocando su mano con sangre en el suelo – Kuchiyose No Jutsu.

Se alzó una pequeña masa de humo. Y cuando se disipó. ¡Apareció un pequeño perro color café quemado, con orejas semi largas, de un café más oscuro!  
— Hola – dijo el perro.

Anko parpadeó un par de veces. Y luego señaló al perro con el dedo.  
— Ese perro habló…  
— Si, ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación señalar? – dijo el perro. Kakashi se aguantaba la risa, debido a las muecas que Anko hacía. Y se empezó a reir a carcajadas, cuando Anko tomó al perro en manos, como un bebé y le empezó a jalar los bigotes, y las orejas.  
— Parece muy real. – dijo mientras le apretaba el hocico como si fuera una marioneta para jugar. Kakashi se reía. No demasiado sonoramente, para no despertar a nadie, pero era inevitable burlarse de como Anko trataba al perro.  
— Kakashi… ¿Me llamaste para esto? – Luego Anko lo tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello como perro fino.  
— ¿Dónde van las baterías?— el pobre can, tenía una cara de estar hastiado y cansado de eso.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, donde al fin, Anko y el perro se presentaron. El mismo can, desapareció después de eso, Diciendo que sentía que toda su piel había quedado marcada por las manos de Anko, y que fue suficiente de pellizcos por un día.

— A veces siento que un día despertaré y todo lo que está pasando, resultará haber sido un sueño nada más. — dijo Anko mirando a Kakashi a los ojos.  
— ¿Es demasiado irreal para ti?  
— Debo decir que si. En este corto tiempo he visto tantas cosas… una mujer de papel, al hombre araña, desafíos a la ley de gravedad, desafíos a mis conocimientos de genética y clones, cosas que van en contra de la las capacidades de un hombre normal, un rayo en las manos, un sujeto con un azotador en vez de cejas… — Kakashi se rio pensando en Gai y sus pobladas cejas – La luna en los ojos de una familia, un hombre serpiente, saltos locos desde la azotea, una doctora milagrosa, y un atractivo prefecto con cara de rata.  
— Oye… — reclamó Kakashi, luego razonó lo que dijo Anko. — ¿Dijiste atractivo?  
— ¿Qué tiene? Estoy siendo sincera. ¿O prefieres que diga odioso, egocéntrico y amargado prefecto?  
—Déjalo así. — sintió que eso último había sido, una pequeña e inofensiva indirecta.

Se quedaron viendo un momento, y luego ambos miraron al cielo. Hasta que Kakashi reaccionó.  
— Creo que Hinata te ayudó mucho a entender lo que vimos hoy ¿No?  
— Bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que pueda dormir. – dijo mirando al suelo Anko. – Mi cerebro tiene que asimilar lo que vio, antes de descansar.  
— Pues será mejor que lo intentes, ya van a dar las 4.  
— ¿Y eso qué?  
— Que tienes que descansar — Kakashi se acercó a ella y la rodeo con un brazo, la hizo girar suavemente sobre sus talones, y luego la empujo para ir de regreso a su cuarto. — Te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

Avanzaron rumbo a la puerta y después bajaron las escaleras. Llegaron a la habitación de Anko en completo silencio. Ambos intentaban percatarse de cualquier ruido, que diera señales de que alguien en la casa estaba despierto. Pero no hubo nada.

Anko ya estaba dentro de su cama, y luego cambio su expresión a una más seria.  
— No bromeaba cuando te dije que no podía dormir… me sugestiono.  
— Entonces ¿Te dejo la luz prendida para que el hombre araña no entre? — bromeó Kakashi cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
— Muy gracioso… es enserio. Sentí que la muerte estaba a punto de llevarme.  
— Entonces, me quedaré esperando a ver a qué hora te duermes… — Kakashi se recargó en la puerta.  
— ¿Qué no vas a dormir? — exclamó Anko,  
— No, no es completamente necesario.  
— Todo ser humano necesita dormir Kakashi — al parecer Anko no tenía intenciones de dormir en ese momento.  
— Hay personas que no necesitan dormir… por ejemplo; Thomas Alba Edison, no dormía, decía que era desaprovechar tiempo valioso.  
— ¿Y tú en que cosa tan valiosa aprovechas tu tiempo? — inquirió la peli morada arqueando una ceja.  
— Cumplo mi misión.

Silencio.

— Intenta dormir, esperaré por si acaso. – dijo Kakashi.

A eso de las 9 de la mañana Anko se despertó gracias a que un rayo del Sol logró colarse pos su ventana y le dio directo en el rostro. Recordó lo que había pasado en la noche, y buscó a Kakashi con la mirada. Lo encontró dormido cerca de ella, de rodillas en el suelto y con brazos y cabeza apoyados en su cama junto a ella. Sonrió al verlo acurrucado ahí tan cercano a ella, y luego pasó su mano con cariño por el cabello plateado del enmascarado mientras decía:

— Enserio vas a cumplir tu misión, ¿Verdad Hatake?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

¡Un aplauso para las/los que dijeron que el rubio misterioso era Minato! Y claro su hijo Naruto.

Lo que me recuerda… ¡ya me atrasé con el manga! Rayos… algún día me pondré al corriente.

Ah si!

Gracias! Por seguir leyendo :3 Comenta si te gusta la historia o el capitulo. Si no, también dime! Me interesan las criticas constructivas.

√ **Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	13. XIII La misión p1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo XIII. " La misión p.1"

.

— _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? … _— pensaba  
— Mitarashi  
_— ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto?_  
— ¿Mitarashi?  
_— Desde que lo conocí, todo ha cambiado… desde mutantes… bueno eso esta pasando pero… Además..._  
— ¿Vino Mitarashi Anko?  
— Anko te están hablando  
— _Últimamente no puedo… simplemente no sale de mi cabeza_  
— Anko. Despierta. Anko  
_— Ya me cansé, me prometí que no volvería a pasarme eso… pero… está pasando. ¿Por qué?_

¡BAM!

Azotaron una gran cantidad de libretas en su escritorio. Haciendo que la peli morada gritara de la sorpresa.  
— Presente….— dijo aun espantada por el ruido.  
— Me alegra que decidieras acompañarnos en la clase, Anko – dijo su maestro  
— Gomenasai, Orochimaru—sensei. — De disculpó ante su maestro bajando la cabeza apenada.  
— Quiero hablar contigo después de clases — dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente y fingiendo una preocupación  
— Si, sensei…  
— Bien… Sigo pasando lista, guarden silencio. ¿Abumi Zaku?  
— Presente.  
— ¿Yuhi Kurenai?  
— Presente.  
— Ve a peinarte Kurenai… — sabes que no pueden venir con el cabello suelto.

Su cerebro asimiló un poco lento lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio estaba tan distraída como para que se preocuparan los maestros?

Hace dos semanas del encuentro con los… Akatsuki, y los encapuchados mutantes. Casi dos semanas… de que su entrenamiento con Kakashi, y Yamato comenzó. Aunque bueno… no habían sido muy productivos que digamos…

**.**

— _No cierres los ojos… — la regañaban los dos.  
— ¡Pero…! – alcanzó a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Yamato que la hizo salir volando hasta casi estrellarse contra la pared del fondo de su jardín. Fue una suerte, que antes de estamparse contra dicha pared, Kakashi e Ibiki la detuvieran. Cuando bajó los brazos miró asustada el lugar.  
— Esto es demasiado… — dijo suspirando – Kakashi… hacer esto no está funcionando, no puedo convertirme en una ninja experta de la noche a la mañana. ¡Necesitaría una vida entera! – replicó, luego miró sus manos raspadas, su cabello más despeinado que nunca, sus rodillas, brazos y codos llenos de tierra, al igual que su rostro.  
— Se dice Kunoichi, eres mujer – corrigió Kakashi  
— Eso no me importa, es casi imposible, no sé pelear, y ustedes tienen una fuerza demasiado bruta como para que alguien como yo, pueda poner resistencia. Además ustedes usan chakra, y yo todavía no tengo idea de cómo lo uso…si es que lo tengo.  
— .. Esa no es mala idea… — añadió Gai – el problema es que Jiraiya dijo que primero teníamos que entrenarte en Taijutsu, antes de que siquiera despertáramos tu chakra.  
— ¿Y como se supone que lo domine? Tirándome al suelo no va a pasar de que quede mas mal de la cabeza de lo que ya estaba.  
— …Tienes que aprender lo básico. Una vez que lo domines… continuaremos con lo demás— dijo Yamato— además si tienes fuerza, tal vez no demasiada pero irás progresando. No estás iniciando de ceros, tienes una condición promedio… con que domines lo básico, patadas, golpes, algunos saltos, y a pelear con armas será suficiente…  
— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – replicó la Mitarashi.  
— No vas mal Anko, apenas vamos una semana… — intentó consolarla Ibiki.  
— Un niño de kínder no tendría problema en derribarme.  
— Anko… — intervino Kakashi – Tranquila, lo irás dominando y antes de que te des cuenta, habrás aprendido todo lo que necesitas. Además solo tienes que recordar, una vez que sepas que tienes que hacer todo se dará por sí solo.  
— Si tan solo pudiera recordar  
— Esto te hará recordar… ven, un intento más y vamos por agua._

_Kakashi avanzó y le hizo una seña a Yamato para que se apartara del lugar, luego volteó para quedar de frente a Anko que había avanzado casi hasta el centro del patio.  
—... ¿Contigo? – preguntó Anko abriendo mucho los ojos.  
— Si. Vamos a evaluar que progreso ha habido en una semana. — se colocó en posisión de combate, listo para recibir a la Mitarashi.  
— Vamos… soy un asco, caso perdido, ni siquiera se lanzar bien un kunai…  
— ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que quería aprender?_

_Anko se quedó callada. Se limitó a recoger un kunai del suelo y unas cuantas shurikens, las colocó en la bolsa—cinturón que le había prestado y se preparó. Kakashi observó los movimientos de la Mitarashi y esperó…_

**.**

Suspiró, luego acarició su brazo, recordando que… debajo de la manga de su suéter, se escondían numerosos rasguños y moretones gracias a Kakashi y sus batallas salvajes. Algo la sacó de su trance… una vibración proveniente de la bolsa escondida de su uniforme… ¿Un mensaje?

Buscó a su maestro con los ojos, estaba en la puerta del salón hablando con otro maestro. Sacó su celular, y miró la causa de la vibración: Un mensaje Itachi.

" Hola! Oye, entonces nos veremos alrato, ¿Verdad?"

Tecleó rápidamente, para responderle al Uchiha.

"Hola, si ya te dije que sí. Aunque Karin me va a matar cuando sepa que estuve cantando para otra banda " Y lo envió, justo antes de que Orochimaru volteara a revisar a sus alumnos.

A los dos minutos recibió una respuesta del peli negro.

"No tiene por qué enterarse; Pasaré por ti a las 2. Hasta entonces"

Guardó el celular en cuanto vio que Orochimaru daba la vuelta para regresar al escritorio; el asunto fue que el día que se topó con Akatsuki, había quedado con Itachi de salir el siguiente viernes, pero…por obviedad (y porque Kakashi dijo que no) canceló. Dejándolo para el siguiente viernes, es decir… ese día.

Por la tarde ella iría a casa de los hermanos Uchiha a comer y después irían a un pequeño bar—restaurante a tocar. Solo los hermanos Uchiha y ella. Una pequeña tardeada acústica donde bandas amateur se presentan al público y si al público le gusta…

Les pagaban.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Para el trabajo de esta semana, voy a necesitar que trabajen en grupos. – Dijo el profesor – Yo voy a asignar los grupos, no se hagan ilusiones.

Todos sus compañeros se quejaron, incluyéndolo a él: Sasuke Uchiha. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la silla, esta muy molesto.

_— Lo que me faltaba –_ pensó Sasuke. Deseaba por todo en el mundo que no le tocara con alguna de sus locas fans. Muchas cuchicheaban sobre tener la suerte de estar en su equipo. Y algunas pocas, cerraban los ojos y rezaban para que sus deseos de compartir trabajo se hiciera realidad. Porque generalmente los trabajos en equipo que realizaban con ese maestro, requerían un trabajo de una o dos semanas, en casa de alguno de los miembros del equipo. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para alguna de las admiradoras del joven Uchiha?  
— Inuzuka – dijo el profesor. El chico castaño miró aburrido al profesor. — Inuzuka, tu trabajarás con Haruno, y con… Uchiha. Espero que no hagan ningún desastre juntos ustedes dos.

La decepción se coloreó en el rostro de muchas chicas del salón, y luego se volvió odio… todas miraban con odio y envidia a Sakura.

— _Haruno…_ — repetía Sasuke en su mente, sin mirar a su compañera de atrás… ¿Cuántas veces había cruzado palabras con ella?

Tres. Quizás…

El timbre del receso, despertó a todos los salones, de sus aburridas clases. Y ocasionó que muchos salieran como viles animales salvajes rumbo a los baños, cafetería y patio de la escuela. Sasuke medio dormido en su escritorio se levantó con la pesadez usual ante cualquier hecho que considerara… poco productivo para su persona. Y vió que Kiba lo esperaba en la puerta.

Iban los dos por el pasillo atestado de gente, con rumbo a la cafetería cuando alguien los llamó.  
— Etto… Sasuke, Kiba – dijo una voz femenina detrás de los dos chicos.  
— Ah, Sakura… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Kiba. Sasuke se limitó a mirar con una ceja arqueada  
— Me preguntaba, lo que va a pasar con el trabajo del profesor Tuomas. – dijo la peli rosa ocultando sus nervios.  
— Pues… ¿Cuál es el tema? — preguntó Kiba intentando acordarse de la clase.  
— Mitos de la Ecología – respondió Sasuke  
— Pues, hay que reunir información. Ya sé, vamos a mi casa y lo hacemos allá, cada quien investiga un poco y ahí vamos juntando lo más importante. ¿Les parece?... ¿Para cuándo es?  
— Tenemos una dos semanas – volvió a responder Sasuke  
— Es tiempo suficiente. ¿Qué les parece? Unas pizzas, refresco, y hacemos la tarea juntos— Kiba intentaba ser amable con la chica que no tenía muchos amigos. Pero antes de seguir se vio interrumpido por la voz de Ino.  
— ¡Sasuke—kun! ¡Kiba—kun! – escucharon varias voces a lo lejos. Los tres miraron en dirección a los gritos. La nada escandalosa novia de Sasuke acompañada de otros de sus amigos.  
— ¿Dónde estaban? – Dijo Ino muy feliz– Fuimos a la cafetería, y a su salón. Pero ya no estaban.  
— Acabamos de salir del salón, mira Ino, ella es Sakura, va en nuestro salón — Kiba estaba por presentar a las dos chicas, pero cuando iba a decir nombres, Sakura se había ido caminando muy rápido en dirección opuesta a la que estaban — Se ha ido.  
— Esa chica es extraña — dijo la rubia — Muchas dicen que no tiene amigos, que siempre esta encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo y haciendo tarea. Es toda una historia entre nosotras, tiene un cabello muy bonito.

Sasuke se fijo en que eso era verdad, Sakura tenía un cabello hermosamente largo y bien cuidado. De repente una imagen se cruzó en su cabeza. Vio a la misma Sakura caminando de espaldas, pero el ambiente a su alrededor era diferente, era como un pequeño pueblo soleado. Y la gente a su alrededor vestía de manera muy extraña.

— ¿Sasuke?  
— ¿Qué? — contestó con frialdad.  
— Vamos a la cafetería, ¿Vienes? — le dijo Kiba mirando que su amigo se había quedado pasmado.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Durante el receso ese día, se sentó con sus amigos, pero no escuchó la plática. Solo miró el cielo… y al vacío.  
— ¿Qué tienes Anko? — le decía Kurenai.  
— Nada… estoy pensando. — les contestó, intentando ahora integrarse a sus amigas.  
— ¿En qué?  
— ¿O en quien? – se rio Shizune, — Tienes cara de estar pensando en un alguien…  
— Seguro en ese tipo que conociste en el concierto… como era… ¿Itachi? — la chica de ojos negros creía que iba por buen camino.  
— No, claro que no— se defendió Anko– Es que no sé. De repente me dan mis momentos de filosofa y pienso, y medito…  
— Pero Anko… Orochimaru—sensei se preocupó por tu actitud… entonces ya es grave. No es cualquier cosa — comentó la chica de ojos rojos.  
— Es que… — necesitaba una excusa justo en ese momento, y rápido – Suigetsu y Kabuto cada día están peor… no, no me cabe en la cabeza como es que siguen en la misma banda…  
— ¿Es eso?– dijo Kurenai. Ella sabía que lo que decía Anko no era verdad.  
— ¿Oye y ya no has sabido nada de Sarutobi? — dijo Shizune cambiando radicalmente el tema.  
— No ya no he hablado con él. Últimamente ya no hablo con nadie… seguramente se sentirá de que ni lo he buscado. — empezó a reír. Debía dejar de pensar en todo lo nuevo que pasaba en su vida.

— Ese Sarutobi me cae mal – dijo Kurenai de la nada, ese no era un comentario común en la oji rubí.  
— ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shizune – Es buena onda, me cae muy bien.  
— Cuando mi hermano iba en la escuela, se llevaba con él… y me enviaba cartas de amor y esas cosas – contestó Yuhi, fastidiada.  
— Ea, Kurenai y Asuma – la molestó Anko. La peli negra se indignó y miró hacia otro lado, mientras sus amigas se reían. Una risa como esa no había aparecido en mucho tiempo. Molestar a su amiga la hacía feliz, la distraía. Reír era algo que le hacía mucha falta.

Del otro lado, Kakashi estaba sentado en la jardinera paseando su mirada por todos los alumnos del colegio. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, chicas despeinadas, chicos molestándose entre sí, riendo, comiendo, una que otra chica maquillándose y susurrando tonterías. Algunos maestros vigilando otros lados del pasillo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir la presencia de aquella persona, y por alguna razón sus instintos gruñeron a modo de defensa, cuando Orochimaru empezó a hablar con él.

— Un día bastante tranquilo, ¿No Hatake?  
— … Bastante, usualmente son mas revoltosos… ¿Qué es lo que les está pasando?— dijo sin mirar a su acompañante.  
— Se ve que tú eras de aquellos estudiantes tranquilos… ¿Aun estudias?  
— Si, por las tardes y los sábados… pero no tengo ningún problema, voy bastante rápido y las materias las llevo del 4 semestre. – dijo (mintió) Kakashi (no estudiaba en las tardes, solo mandaba a un clon a la Universidad, mientras el real estaba vigilando a Anko y Orochimaru)  
— Interesante – dijo el hombre Serpiente – eres un prodigio yo supongo.  
— Solo me gusta leer, ¿Y qué me dices Orochimaru? ¿A ti no te gusta?  
— De hecho lo considero un pasatiempo muy relajante, eh encontrado libros de historia que son en verdad apasionantes, y más estos últimos días.— soltó una casi inaudible risa.  
— ¿Y de que tratan? — intentaba ser amable y no dar pistas a Orochimaru.  
— Historias, de guerreros, líderes de aldeas shinobi, samuráis… brujos, maldiciones, alquimia… cosas por el estilo.  
— Vaya, algo variado. — Pero aunque intentara ser amable, su tono de voz para con Orochimaru, no dejaba de ser cortante y grosero.  
— Pero vale cada párrafo y palabra.

Las risas de Anko se hicieron notorias cuando la joven pasó enfrente de ambos superiores.

— Anko… Eres un poco escandalosa cuando ríes ¿No crees? – dijo Kurenai  
— Soy feliz, déjame ser…  
— Yo la apoyo – dijo Shizune soltándose a reír con la peli morada.

Ambos maestros miraron a la peli morada pasar. Era todo un espectáculo, Kakashi por su parte disfrutaba verla reir, después de tan duro entrenamiento, lo que Anko necesitaba era un poco de distracción.

—… Tu eres el prefecto…Hatake… dime una cosa.  
— Por supuesto – Orochimaru no había quitado la vista de Anko, ni tampoco Kakashi.  
— ¿No has notado a Anko algo distraída? Usualmente ella era una estudiante modelo, un poco desastrosa y escandalosa, pero últimamente la veo callada y demasiado distraída.  
— Pues la verdad, un poco. – dijo Kakashi – _Oh más bien a de estar cansada.  
— _Hace rato hablé con ella, pero no me dijo nada que pudiera explicar porque ese repentino cambio de actitud.  
— ¿Hablaste con ella? – Orochimaru lo miró — ¿Tan grave es el asunto? – Intentó disimular Kakashi — _¿Cómo diablos no vi cuando hablaron?_  
— Intento evadirme como yo esperaba. Algo… extraño sucede con ella, no era tan alejada de los maestros, ahora no les habla, no contesta…no hace nada, su entusiasmo y emprendimiento se… evapora. — la manera de hablar del hombre serpiente era muy extraña, era lenta y arrastrada, pero no por eso menos elegante —Me llama la atención. Y también a la directora. Mitarashi Dijo que solo estaba un poco pensativa por cosas… cuando le pregunte me dijo que por un concurso de bandas y que ensayaba todas las tardes, y que por la escuela también… pero no le creo. Conozco a su banda, y aunque no he hablado recientemente con sus miembros, sé que no se estresan entre sí. Suelen divertirse mientras tocan... No cansarse.  
— Qué extraño, A lo mejor necesita despejarse de su rutina.  
— Quizás… — miró a su reloj— Hay que estar el pendiente, a lo mejor es pasajero… Anko es una adolescente después de todo – dijo Orochimaru poniéndose en pie.—… ¿Siempre eres así de cortante Hatake? – inquirió Orochimaru  
—…Usualmente, y más cuando estoy en exámenes. Si me disculpas, ya se acabó la hora de receso, debo ir a tocar.

Kakashi se levantó de donde estaba, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora a tocar el timbre. Orochimaru mientras tanto lo miraba, sonriendo de una manera un tanto maliciosa, pensando en que realmente Kakashi era bueno disimulando… casi. De algo si se dio cuenta, Kakashi vigilaba a Anko. O lo intentaba al menos

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

A eso de la una de la tarde, Anko iba paseando por los pasillos, era ya la última hora de clase. Su maestro de hora clase, le había pedido ir a recoger los controles de tarea a la sala de maestros, así que iba tan campante como podía. Cuando llegó al lugar, encontró la puerta abierta y pasó sin pedir permiso, pues ya sabía que Kakashi estaba dentro…

— Kakashi, dice mi sensei que si por favor nos devuelves los controles de… — Anko entró en la oficina esperando ver a Kakashi, lo encontró… pero no como ella esperaba. El Hatake estaba con la cabeza de lleno en los controles de tarea, una taza grande de café en frente y el celular en la otra mano. —¿Kakashi?  
— ¿Mm? – el peli plata despertó de su sueño.  
— ¡Ves! ¡Todo humano necesita dormir Hatake! ¡Yo tenía razón!  
— Ya no tengo chakra es todo… deje demasiados clones esparcidos por todos lados… y no he… — pausa  
— ¿Dormido? – Anko sonrió traviesa, al fin lo tenía.  
— Desayunado.  
— Aha claro… — sarcasmo— Bueno… antes de que vuelvas a dormir, ¿Tienes los controles de tarea?  
— Acabo de mandar a un clon a entregarlos. Solo faltan estos pero son de secundaria.  
— ¿También te pusieron a revisar los de Secundaria?  
— Si… — dijo agachando la cabeza – parece que escriben en clave… no entiendo nada.

Anko se echó a reír, al escuchar a Kakashi, era hermoso sentir la venganza.  
— Deberías tomar un descanso – dijo entre risas, aunque intentaba recuperar su compostura.  
— No puedo si tú te estás metiendo en problemas constantemente, tengo que vigilarte ¿Recuerdas? Si te quedaras quieta un rato, entonces yo también podría descansar  
— ¡Yo no me meto en problemas Hatake! – Reclamó de inmediato la peli morada – Que… sea muy solicitada en todos lados es diferente. Pero problemas no son.  
— Tú también deberías tomar un descanso Anko… estas preocupando a los profesores… ¿De qué hablaste con Orochimaru?  
—… Descansaría si tú no me intentaras matar todas las tardes con una interminable lluvia de Kunais y shurikens.  
— Anko… — ella se estaba desviando del tema, adrede, y el peli plata lo sabía. Con una sola llamada, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y contestó la pregunta.  
— Él quería saber porque estoy tan distraída… le dije que porque estuve ensayando con la banda, y que estamos demasiado cansados por eso. El insistió en otra cosa, pero le dije que no… es todo.  
— No te creyó. Te estará vigilando y también la directora. Ya llamaste demasiado la atención.  
— Ups… – dijo Anko sonriendo.  
— No tienes remedio… — suspiró el peli plata. Luego recordó— ¿Qué paso con Itachi?  
— Va a venir a recogerme a la salida — sonrió feliz.  
— Ok… Recuerda que tienes que averiguar todo lo posible. ¿Y tu madre?  
— Le dije que iba a casa de Kurenai, y que su mamá me haría el favor de regresarme a casa.  
— De acuerdo… estaré contigo, por cualquier cosa.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Unos minutos después, Kurenai, Shizune y Anko iban caminando por la acera fuera de la escuela… cuando de repente, sintieron que alguien las estaba siguiendo…  
— ¿Sienten eso..? – pregunta Kurenai.  
— Si… — responden en susurro las demás, casi no hay nadie en lugar – si llegamos a donde dejan las mochilas los muchachos sin llamar la atención estaremos seguras.  
— Dando la vuelta nada más— dijo Shizune – No volteen. – Las chicas siguieron caminando, y fingiendo tranquilidad, el sujeto detrás de ellas se aclara la garganta sonoramente  
— Creo que son dos… — dijo Anko — ¿Corremos? – Susurró mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mochila.  
— A la cuenta de tres – propuso Kurenai, mientras todas sujetaban con fuerza sus mochilas y esperaban la cuenta – Uno, Dos… Tres… — las cuatro chicas emprendieron la carrera hasta que…

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Que rayos! ¡Suelta….! ¡Déjame! ¡Noooo! – empezó a gritar Anko mientras jalaba su mochila con fuerza, alguien la había atrapado, sosteniendo su mochila. Empiezó a gritar como histérica; sus amigas volteron y dejaron de correr para ver a su amiga siendo discriminada por la mirada de varios paseantes, y luego vieron como se detuvo al darse cuenta de quien estaba sujetando su mochila junto con ella – ¡Itachi! – Gimió la Mitarashi jadeando todavía por la sorpresa —¡Casi me matas de un susto! – reclama la peli morada, aventándole su mochila

— Y tu casi me dejas sordo— objetó el Uchiha atrapando la mochila – si hubieras volteado cuando intente llamar su atención nos habríamos ahorrado ambas cosas.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dice mientras le arrebata la mochila.  
— ¿No dijiste que querías que pasara por ti?  
— Ah…si, cierto… lo siento – sonrió, luego sintió las miradas de sus amigas encima. – Ven te presento a mis amigas, las tres creímos que eras un secuestrador.

Después de una conversación con las amigas de Anko, apareció el Uchiha menor buscando a su hermano.  
— Ah, él es Sasuke es hermano de Itachi, Sasuke ellas son Kurenai y Shizune.  
— Un placer – dijo Sasuke muy amable, pero luego se dirigió a su hermano – Oye, dice mamá que cuánto tiempo más vamos a tardar…  
— Dile que ya vamos para allá. – responde Itachi.

— Pensé que tardarías un poco más —le preguntó Anko  
— No vinimos tan rápido. Son como 2.10. Bueno, a todo esto, ¿Ya estas lista? La tarde nos espera.  
— Si, solo espero pueda cambiarme en tu casa. No se si te moleste.  
— Para nada, vamos, — Itachi le sonrió muy amable, y la miró con esa picardía del día del concurso: — Sasuke ya vámonos. –Le gritó a su hermano menor, que estaba inspeccionando la zona.– Adiós, un gusto conocerlas – se despidió Itachi mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Anko hacia la dirección contraria; Sasuke imitó a su hermano con la cabeza y se adelantó a ambos a la camioneta.  
— ¡Nos vemos mañana! – les gritó Anko a sus amigas, desde su posición y agitó la mano con rapidez.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Una sala blanca, con una cama en el medio, rodeada por barrotes no demasiado altos, sabanas blancas, un tubo plateado con una bolsa de suero colgando, de esta se desprende un delgado tubo de plástico que conecta con una mano… la mano pertenece a un joven, a su lado estaban a una chica de cabello castaño y otro joven de cabello negro y lentes; ambos aguardan  
— ¿Qué crees que haya causado esto?— preguntó la castaña al peli negro.  
— Si lo supiera ya habría hecho que el culpable estuviera en la cárcel, pobre Elliot, estaba tan emocionado con su concurso de bandas… ojala despierte pronto para decirnos quien le hizo esto… y que fue lo que le hicieron…  
— …los doctores dicen que fue una especie de veneno combinado con una gran cantidad de golpes…  
— Tiene suerte de estar vivo aún. Nadie conocía ese veneno… ¿Alguien ya vino a verlo no?  
— Si, una doctora del hospital central, dejó la medicina para que las enfermeras lo curen… y a despertado en las noches según sé… pero su cuerpo está demasiado débil y por eso sigue durmiendo. Lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros a estado presente cuando el despierta… — ella se veía triste con respecto a lo que pasaba.  
— Mis padres necesitan la declaración… ya no hay nada más en la escena del crimen… necesitamos de él. La policía cree que puede estar involucrado con Akatsuki, porque… en varios de los lugares que han sido atacados… se encontró gente con el mismo veneno en la sangre… solo que… no con la suerte de Eliot.  
— Fue ese joven que entró en el baño, él encontró a Eliot y le dio primero auxilios y llamó a la ambulancia.  
— A cierto… el también tiene que volver a declarar, seguramente esta harto… pero mis padres deben hablar con él.  
— … Me dejó su nombre y su celular… es… Hatake Kakashi, trabaja en una escuela como prefecto y estudia…  
— ¿Crees que podamos hacerle una visita un día de estos?  
— Si, al medio día que estoy libre. Vamos los dos…

Pausa.  
— Obito… — volvió a decir ella— ¿Crees que alguno de los matones de Akatsuki allá entrado en nuestro concierto?  
— No lo sé Rin, no losé. Pero si fue así… no tenían motivos para atacar a Eliot, te hubieran atacado a ti, en todo caso… por tener contacto con gente como yo o mis padres… pero Eliot es ajeno a la política. O alguien mas…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Cocina usted deliciosa señora Uchiha.  
— Ay, muchas gracias dime Mikoto por favor – asientió con la cabeza la bella mujer de cabello negro. Estaban en casa de los Uchiha, ambos hermanos, su madre y Anko, los cuatro sentados a la mesa disfrutando de los alimentos del medio día.  
— De acuerdo Mikoto—san.— le sonrió Anko.— Por cierto… ¿Y el señor Uchiha? Me sorprendió que no nos acompañara en la comida.  
— Ah, no… mi esposo está un poco ocupado; es subdirector de la Universidad Tecnológica; y están preparando los archivos para las becas que recibirán este año, el quiere negociar que se amplie un poco el porcentaje de becas, para que más alumnos entren.  
— No sabía que el señor Uchiha fuera tan importante, bueno… eso explica una casa tan bonita.  
— Fugaku siente responsabilidad de hacer el bien desde hace un tiempo; pero bueno el directos no quiere hacer válida la propuesta, dice que ganarían menos dinero si becan a más alumnos.  
— Que mal… hay muchos chavos que quisieran entrar a esa escuela.  
— ¿Tú no harías el intento Anko? – intervino de la nada Itachi. – Dijiste que llevas buen promedio.  
— Quizás lo considere, deberé de asomarme a la Universidad un día de estos, no estaba considerando la Tecnologica como una de mis opciones.

La señora Uchiha era una persona muy amable y muy bonita. Sus ojos reflejaban lo dulce que era, y el cuidado que le tenía a toda su casa y familia. En más de una ocasión abrazó a Sasuke y lo despeinó con ternura, a pesar de que este hiciera gestos de no estar muy feliz. Itachi al contrario abrazaba a su madre en cada ocasión posible. Se veía una familia muy feliz y muy unida.

— Oigan ya son las 4 – interrumpió Sasuke mirando el reloj — creo que ya es hora de prepáranos. Gracias por la comida — dijo el menor y levantó sus platos llevándolos al fregadero para lavarlos, de regreso a la mesa, le dio en beso a su madre en la mejilla — Gracias por la comida Madre. — y después subió a arreglarse.  
— Tiene razón, vamos Anko – le dijo el pelinegro mayor a ella – te voy a enseñar la guitarra que querías ver, antes de que nos vayamos. Buen provecho Oka—san.  
— ¡Genial! – saltó Anko, — Mikoto—san… ¿Quiere que le deje los platos en algún lado?  
— No te preocupes Anko, yo recojo; tu ve tienen que ir a impactar a ese lugar. Prepárense.  
— ¡Ah! gracias. Ah, Gracias por la comida. – Anko estaba muy sorprendida, todos en esa casa eran sumamente amables con ella. No era lo que esperaba, o bueno en realidad sí. Una familia acomodada, pero tampoco excesivamente rodeada de lujos. Una casa y familia hermosa en pocas palabras. Lo que si le sorprendió fueron algunas atenciones que tuvo Itachi para con ella:  
— Por favor… — dijo el cediéndole el paso para ir a la sala, y después a la alcoba para conocer la guitarra más hermosa que había visto antes. Lo gracioso del momento de pasar, fue que Itachi incluso se inclinó levemente haciendo recalque en que ella era una damisela, y él un caballero…

Desde afuera, colgado desde una de las paredes y asomándose por la ventana, un peli plata miraba con el ceño fruncido la escena; y al verla apretó con mucha fuerza su puño y lo estampa contra la pared de la que colgaba, haciendo que el eco del golpe suene dentro de la cocina.  
— ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – dijo Mikoto al sentir que las paredes retumbaban.  
_— Creo que me excedí…_ — pensó Kakashi intentando relajarse.

El cuadro de Kakashi con los ojos que intentaba lanzar una maldición hacia Itachi y sus gestos amables con Anko, se repitió cuando los hermanos Uchiha y la Mitarashi salieron de la casa, Sasuke parecía ir por su lado, mientras Itachi y la peli morada, hablaban y bromeaban un poco, y luego él se adelantó a abrile la puerta del copiloto, y con la mano hizo gestos solo dignos de un caballero de esos que parecieran extinguirse a cada día, la peli morada se ruborizó de manera tierna, y eso fue lo que hizo que Kakashi reaccionará. Esta vez expresó su cólera de una manera diferente…

Tenía una piedra en la mano y la apretó con gran fuerza, mientras miraba como le era imposible correr y gritarle a Itachi que Anko…

— _No… No me… Anko… no… ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_ – entonces arrojó la piedra hacia ningún lugar en especifico, y segundos más tarde se escuchó como el vidrio de una ventana se hacía añicos y una señora gritaba del susto  
— Oh no… — dijo y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Necesitamos un nombre para presentarnos… sin los Inuzuka no podemos ser Winged Thiefs, y sin tu banda no podemos ser Liberi Angels. ¿Alguna idea? – dijo Sasuke desde el asiento trasero, desde que iniciaron el viaje había estado presumiendo sus habilidades con la guitarra, no solo con su bajo.  
— Mmm… ¿Anko? ¿Ideas? — le preguntó Itachi a la Mitarashi, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue:  
— Algo con ¿Morado?

Silencio.

— Oh, bueno era una idea… me gusta el morado. – Se cruzó de brazos al ver que nadie la estaba apoyando. O que el comentario resultó ajeno además de impredecible.  
— ¿Qué les parece algo con "Dust" o "Dusk"? —preguntó Sasuke después de un rato de silencio por parte de todos.  
— Mmm se me ocurre algo… — finalizó Itachi con una sonrisa

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar después de los quedos y maduros aplausos de los oyentes.

Un piano… delicado y armonioso. Hay una pequeña pista al fondo, es producida por un teclado… casi imperceptible, lleva el ritmo cadencioso y algunos efectos sobre la canción, es contante y quedo, pero marca la diferencia y los tiempos en la canción, el piano lleva la melodía y la vuelve dulce y hermosa. No pasa demasiado tiempo, cuando la voz se hace presente en el escenario.

_**It's so dark, it's so cold  
No hate, no tears, no time for us**_

Son tonos calmados y profundos, que atraviesan en el lugar partiendo desde el escenario, y todos los presentes voltean a ver a los artistas cuando inicia la melodía.

_**In silencie, one the wave, in the light  
gently dancing with me**_

Las luces iluminaban solamente a los tres artistas encima de la pequeña tarima al frente de todas las mesas del restaurante. Del lado izquierdo estaba el enorme piano, perfectamente limpio y las notas en este eran ejecutadas por el Uchiha mayor, del otro lado, estaba su hermano pequeño de pie dando los efectos y llevando el ritmo con el teclado… y al frente, dando sentimiento a la canción, Anko levantaba la cabeza con el micrófono en una mano y con la otra sostienía un puño encima de su corazón.  
_**  
**__**Save me from shadows, in my side  
Oh my blue moon.**_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios al cantar, la canción era tan bella y descriptiva que sentimiento nace de la nada y se contagia alrededor

_**It's the first time to meet somebody like you  
in my lifetime  
you are my blue moon, you are my blue moon…**_

Los espectadores estaban por retirarse al escuchar alaridos de lo que serían "intentos de bandas de rock pesado" , pues eso era lo único que había entre los artistas que intentaban hacerse famosos por ahí ; pero al escuchar una pequeña balada retomaron su asiento y siguieron ordenando comidas y bebidas.

Uno de ellos miraba atentamente a la peli morada ignorando completamente al mesero que intentaba tomar su orden. Algo… algo andaba mal, pero no lo admitiría… ¿Pero qué rayos?  
— ¿Va a ordenar algo? – el mesero estaba cansando  
— Ah, perdón, perdón em… si tráigame… — miró el menú, aunque era imposible concentrarse en leer las minúsculas letras de la carta cuando Anko estaba parada en el escenario cantando una canción que podía describir perfectamente cuando lo conoció a él… o cuando conoció a Itachi.

La duda… la duda de si la canción la estaba dedicando a alguien.

Eso solo lo sabría la peli morada, pero no era una noticia que le gustara divulgar al mundo entero.

Aunque a decir verdad, Kakashi no era el único perdido en los artistas esa noche. Había una de las meseras, que se aferraba a la bandeja que tenía en las manos, asombrada por la ejecución de la tonada. Y más que eso… la sorpresa de que el tecladista fuera su compañero de clases…¡Qué va! Su compañero de equipo que se sentaba frente a ella. Agradeció el momento en que su jefe le pidió trabajar turno doble. Por ver esa magnífica canción portaría su nombre: Haruno Sakura, con su uniforme hasta las 3 de la mañana si fuera necesario.  
— Oye, te estoy hablando – decía un cliente  
— Perdone, perdone… ¿Qué va a ordenar?

_**show me the truth, **_  
_**guard me with your arms, forever**_

La coherencia de las notas junto con la voz era Hermosa, quizás no era una voz marcada, o demasiado angelical, era simplemente una voz que podía transmitir un sentimiento y que quedaba justo a la medida de la canción.

Después del puente, una repetitiva parte de violines falsos, producidos por el teclado, hizo su entrada en la canción para después dar paso a una parte conmovedora en la voz Y finalmente la canción anunció final con una entrada y salida de la voz, medio tono arriba y con euforia contagiosa, sentimiento de amor, que se propagaba desde la canción.  
_**  
**__**It's the first time to meet somebody like you  
In me lifetime  
You are my blue moon**_

Y una vez mas, con las lagrimas en la garganta, parecía en serio pensar en dedicarle la canción a alguien, aunque descuidadamente, Anko buscaba entre el público a alguien, sin embargo…

No era lo suficientemente descuidada como para hacerlo notar.

Un pequeño desenlace en la canción por parte del piano en una octava arriba, con la compañía del teclado y su ritmo para finalizar la canción… y hacer que el público aplaudiera con los ánimos en el cielo…  
Los artistas se levantaron y agradecieron con una reverencia a los presentes.

— Maravilloso – dijo un mesero subiendo a la tarima – Ellos son… Pale Dusk, y estarán tocando algunas canciones con nosotros hasta las nueve de la noche, esperamos que nos acompañen, y cualquier cooperación para estos talentosos jóvenes, será muy bien recibida. ¡Gracias y sigan con nosotros!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

La cancion es **Blue Moon; de Anna Tsuchiya**, y no me pertenece.

Am… ¿¡Tada!

Se que hay quejas… yo lo se. Aquí voy…

Orochimaru resulto ser todo un actorazo! hahaha mira qe qerer sacarle la sopa a Kakashi! hahaha pero solo sospechas ^^. Kakashi deberia hacer lo mismo pero...ejem, se distrae, esqe claro, ser prefecto deuna bola de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, estudiar, entrenar a una loca, no es sencillo ^^  
Y no olvide a Mufasa! perdon— Asuma! ^^ eso jue gonito! ya saldra, ya saldra! el reencuentro en otra vida! qe pasara! OO. Rin y Obito, cha cha cha chan... (inner: baka) ¬¬ (inner: xqe metiste a Rin, si te cae mal?)  
(8)Celos... celos... celos de tus ojos cuando estas mirando a Itachi, tengo celos,... celos,... cuando te abre la puerta, y cuando rompí la ventana... yo tengo celos tengo celos...(8) hahaha la nueva canción de Kakashi! ^w^ en serio Kakashi... hahaha. Anko... ¿Qe habra en la cabeza de Anko? (inner: no les vamos a decir! *baila*)

Siguiente capitulo : Celos *mi inner me golpea* Ok.. la segunda parte de la mision ^^ cn Itachi, y Kakashi muriendose de celos. xD.

**Te gusto? No te gusto? Comenta, es importante para mí que me des tus críticas constructivas.**

**√ Edición Revisada.**

**Enkelii Chan**


	14. XIV La misión 2 de 2

**Capitulo 14. Parte 2!**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto sensei!  
Normal.  
_Pensamientos_.  
_Dialogos.  
_Mensajes sms_

**Nota:** Estoy de regreso! Busca, ahorita si, antes de que empiezes a leer  
la canción de Sunao no niji. de Surface  
Y ponla, ahoria que empiezes a leer.

Si es una orden

* * *

**14. Parte 2!**

Admiración.

Eso era lo único que podría describir lo que Anko pensaba y sentía en ese momento.

Quizás con un toque de envidia.

Pero era mínimo.

Sentía como se volvía pequeña y minúscula al lado de los hermanos Uchiha. Ahí en medio del escenario, con un pequeño teclado frente a ella, llevando algunos efectos especiales, según le decía su sentido de improvisación; acompañaba con algunos violines en un volumen leve y una octava arriba, a la de la melodía, para acompañar a Itachi en el coro… pero.

_ _Oh cielos… ¡Que voz!_

_**Hontou wa ano toki zutto**_  
_** Kimi no yokogao wo miru koto ni muchuu ni natteta**_  
_** Wasurenai tame ni**_

No pensó que el Uchiha pudiese cantar de esa manera: su voz era tan densa y aterciopelada; a la vez seductora y tan… irresistible. Incluso ella misma, Anko Mitarashi, iba a admitir que suspiró algunas veces mientras lo escuchaba cantar. Y aparte de todo ¡Tocaba! El piano era tan denso y penetrante, y todo el mundo estaba admirado por la radiante presencia del joven de ojos negro en el escenario, sentado, dando y semi perfil al público y con los ojos puestos en el piano, aunque de repente los cerraba para darle más sentimiento a la canción.

Era precioso

_**Sunao ni narezu ni**_  
_** Tada kimi no namae wo kokoro no naka de sou sakenderu**_  
_** Kimi wo ushinatte made te ni shitai mono nado**_  
_** Nai hazu na no ni doushite darou**_  
_** Mereta kami wo dzutai ochiru no wa**_  
_** "Sayonara" to iu namida datte ne**_

Sasuke por su parte, marcaba con una precisión tan increíble, estaba sentado detrás de una batería aunque colosal, podía producir sonidos tan pasivos y a la vez contagiosos como los de ese momento. Había momentos en los que cantaba junto con su hermano… y un mesero, al notar eso se apresuro a buscar un micrófono para él y colocarlo cercar para que su voz se escuchara.

El público estaba indudablemente feliz y asombrado.

Y todos se levantaron en el bridge, que fue bellamente realzado por la extraordinaria combinación de voces… Los dos hermanos Uchiha, con voces totalmente diferentes, cantando la misma letra, con una energía tan especial. Un bellísimo acorde, de la voz de un gran barítono y un tenor de voz abierta… algo admirable…

**_Ame agari wa ima mo_**  
**_ Hodoukyou kara semai sora miage_**  
**_ Kakehashi wo sagasu kedo_**  
**_ Kimi no moto e tadoritsukenainda_**  
**_ Monokuro no sekai ni iru_**

Luego vino el solo de piano; el público estalló en aplausos tras escuchar el bridge. Y tuvo que pausar para poder escuchar el solo de Itachi tras el gran instrumento.

Entonces, antes de que el momento pasara, a Anko se le ocurrió cantar...

_**Kotoba ni dekizu ni**_  
_** Tojikometa omoi wo ima sara kimi ni toikakete miru**_  
_** Yowasa no sei ni shite nigedashita no wa**_  
_** Sou kimi no hou ja nai boku no hou da yo**_

Y todo volvió a explotar.

Incluso ahora Anko, se acopló a los dos hermanos.

Lo que hizo que el último coro, se sintiera de manera impresionante. Tres grandes artistas en potencia…y lo curioso… todo era improvisación.

**_Sunao ni narereba_**  
**_ Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu_**

Y el final… del piano… y las tres voces, cantando en diferentes tonos, pero tan aterciopelado… que levantó suspiros de alegría entre muchos del público.

_**Sunao ni omoi tsutaeru kara**_  
_** Sunao na niji wo egaite miru kara **_

Estallaron en aplausos de respeto durante un… considerable tiempo. Antes de ellos intentaran retirarse del escenario.

_ Esperen hay que dar las gracias. – dijo Sasuke antes de que los tres bajaran.  
_ Cierto… - secundó el Uchiha may0r.

Los tres se encaminaron al frente del escenario, y el público aun aplaudía.  
_ Muchas gracias – dijo Itachi – En serio, nosotros somos Pale Dusk, y esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro número. ¡Buenas Noches! – Los tres hicieron una reverencia a la gente y después salieron del área de música.

…

_ Ya me dio sed…  
_ A mí también.  
_ Vamos a sentarnos,  
_ Mmm si, no es mala idea… - dijo Anko; y de repente algo la sacó de su conversación: un mensaje nuevo en su celular.

Kakashi: No olvides tu misión.

Miró a todos lados buscando al peli plata; no lo encontró mientras estaban en el escenario, quizás tendría suerte si se paseaba entre las mesas; pero claro… eso no pasaría. El peli plata estaba bastante bien disfrazado; un traje de ejecutivo, sin mascara, y el cabello con un tono negro para ocultarse. No lo reconocerían, a no ser que se acercaran…

Anko: ¿Dónde estás?

Los hermanos Uchiha y ella tomaron asiento en una mesa apegada a la pared del lugar, las luces tenues y amarillas daban un estilo bohemio y un tanto místico al restaurante, pero era ideal para sentarse a escuchar música.

Kakashi: escondido, ¿Ya averiguaste algo?

Anko: Mmm... Si. No parece que supieran algo de vidas pasadas…

Kakashi: quiero ver la reacción de los dos, habla del tema con ellos. 

_ Creo que tendremos que pedirle a alguien que nos atienda – dijo Itachi. – Mmm.… ¿Anko qué vas a querer?  
_ ¿Ah? Mmm.… no lo sé, estoy pensando.  
_ Creo que pediré una gelatina – dijo Sasuke. - ¿Dónde están los baños?  
_ Ahí viene una mesera, pregúntale.  
_ Oye – Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, con el semblante serio y caminó con la mesera, la tocó en el hombro y le preguntó – Oye. – la chica pareció espantarse cuando Sasuke le habló, y como estaba de espaldas, su sobre salto se hizo más notorio; pasados unos segundos, se volteó lentamente con la cabeza abajo.  
__ Porque a mi –_ pensó ella.  
_ Oye, me podrías decir donde están los ba- se detuvo en seco - ¿Sakura?

La mesera no alzó la mirada, se limitó a esconder su rostro debajo de su cabello rosa, pero como portaba uniforme, no pudo esconder su nombre.  
_ Al fondo de aquel pasillo a la izquierda.  
_ ¿Trabajas aquí? – inquirió Sasuke un tanto… impactado por ver a su compañera ahí.  
_ Etto… Si.  
_ Am…

_ _Baka… que se supone que pregunte… ¿Itachi crees en la reencarnación? Baka Kakashi…_  
_ ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Itachi, Anko salió de su trance y miró al Uchiha  
_ No, no para nada, estoy bien… ¿Por qué preguntas? – sonrió.  
_ Porque… parece que tienes una discusión con tu mente, le estás haciendo caras a la mesa.  
_ _… Chist… rayos._

Itachi pareció divertirse con la reacción de Anko.  
_ Mmm… Oye, nunca has tenido la impresión de que… vez a alguien en la calle y ¿sientes que lo conoces? – se aventuró.  
_ Si, últimamente me pasa muy seguido – contestó Itachi – desde que me inscribí al concurso de bandas, sucede muy a menudo. Por ejemplo… Mmm. – se tornó pensativo de un momento a otro- Tu amigo… Kakashi, ¿Si se llama así verdad?  
_ Si- se rió Anko  
_ A él, se que lo he visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo en donde… Su amigo, de cejas de azotador, también siento que lo conozco, pero… aunque intente recordar, no se me viene nada a la mente.  
_ ¿Hablas de Gai? ¿El sujeto que suele vestir de verde?  
_ Aha, ese y bueno tus amigas de hace rato… también, quizás me las encontré en la calle alguna vez, o no sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
_ Mmm.… es que – dijo en voz alta – _piensa en algo Anko, piensa… ¡piensa!- _se regañó a sí misma – A es que… lo acabo de sentir ahorita, bajando del escenario– Le dedico una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, para ocultar su vergüenza, aunque mentalmente se decía – _eres una gran mentirosa Anko, baka…  
_ _ Escuché por ahí, bueno… Más bien, leí. Un día en la biblioteca, que eso se puede deber a un deja vú, o quizás… vas a decir que es tonto, pero puede tratarse de reencarnación.  
_ ¿Desean ordenar algo? – interrumpió una voz, ambos jóvenes voltearon en dirección a la persona que les hablaba, era un joven ¿O tal vez era una joven? De piel pálida, y cabello castaño casi negro, largo. Con una sonrisa muy amable y gentil dibujada en el rostro.  
_ Estem...  
_ Si, por favor – Itachi tomó la iniciativa – Me trae, una gelatina de… mora; mmm Anko, ¿Tu qué vas a pedir?  
_ A mí me trae un flan, por favor.  
_ Ah, a mi también. – imitó Itachi.  
_ ¿No gustan que sea uno solo para compartir entre los dos?

Se escuchó como a alguien en una mesa cercana se le caía el vaso y se hacía añicos. (Bueno, para ser más precisos, fue el sonido de alguien que apretaba con fuerza un vaso de vidrio y este se rompía en las manos del sujeto)  
_ ¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó el Uchiha.  
_ Mm… pues, tu decide, tu vas a pagar.  
_ Vamos a pagar de lo que acabamos de ganar Anko, ¿Quieres uno individual entonces?  
_ Está bien, uno para compartir – le dijo al mesero.  
_ De acuerdo, entonces una gelatina… ¿Individual?  
_ Si, por favor.  
_ Y un flan para compartir. – confirmó el mesero  
_ Así es.  
_ De acuerdo, enseguida se los traigo.

El mesero, se marchó. Mientras otros acudían a resolver el problema del vaso que se "cayó accidentalmente" de una mesa.  
_ Bueno, vas a decir que es tonto… pensar en reencarnación y eso – dijo Itachi mirando al techo – Aunque bueno, hay muchos motivos por los cuales creer en esa, teoría. Si se le puede llamar asi.  
_ ¿Motivos?  
_ Pues, si. Motivos…  
_ ¿Qué clase de motivos?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El lugar, es una casa abandonada en una colonia poco popular de la ciudad, una edificación maltratada por el medio ambiente, la basura y el tiempo. Es bastante grande… y las goteras se hacen notorias conforme se recorren las paredes. Hay cinco sujetos acomodados allí. Algunos miran al techo, y otros al suelo, sin ningún punto en específico. Cada uno de ellos, tiene algo en la mano, un pedazo de tela quizás… húmedo. Lo presionan contra su nariz y respiran profundo.  
_ Joder… es la última botella que nos quedaba. – dice uno de ellos.  
_ Tendremos que conseguir más – secunda otro mientras inhala nuevamente el pedazo de tela. Son cuatro hombres… y una mujer.  
_ Alguien viene…

Se escuchan pasos cercanos, alguien esta escalando las edificaciones rodeadas por mala hierba y árboles para llegar a ellos. Unos segundos más tarde, dos figuras entran en el lugar.  
_ Este lugar apesta – una mujer y un hombre.  
_ Traemos mensajes de Orochimaru; en primer lugar… dice que deben dejar de venir aquí, la policía esta sospechando de este lugar y cualquier día vendrán a registrar la zona. Así que hay que salir de una vez. Bola de drogadictos.  
_ La segunda… debido a que el ataque falló, hace dos semanas… Orochimaru esta ideando uno nuevo; y necesitará la cooperación de todos.  
_ ¿No querrás decir…usarnos a todos? – se levanta uno de ellos.  
_ No, Orochimaru no ha creado ninguna nueva droga para ustedes… tendrán que conformarse. El detalle es este…tienen hasta mañana en la noche para salir de este lugar.  
_ Oye, oye Karin, tranquila – dice un sujeto desde la esquina – No veo porque nos tienes que tratar así.  
_ Siéntate y escucha Kidomaru; solo vengo a entregar noticias, no a socializar.  
_ Quiero preguntarte algo – la voz es rasposa y arrastrada, - ¿Qué dijo…? Orochimaru-sama, ¿de la enfermedad que tiene mi amigo?- tambaleándose se acercó a Karin y señaló a un sujeto desparramado en la esquina opuesta.  
_ Ah – La mensajera se descubre la cabeza dejando lucir su cabellera roja,- llévenlo mañana con él. Kabuto se hará cargo…  
_ ¿No puedes curarlo tu?  
_…- Karin hizo una mueca de asco – No.  
_ Orochimaru-sama les envía esto – dijo el otro sujeto, mientras sacaba a relucir una maleta cuadrara bastante grande. – Hay ropa adentro, y un poco de lo que nos pidieron. Parece que se les terminó.  
_ ¿No hay comida? – se levantó una chica en el fondo. – Muero de hambre.  
_ Mañana. – Repitió Karin – Los estaremos esperando en… ya saben dónde, recuerden no llamar la atención. Es urgente que estemos todos juntos. Vámonos Juugo.

Dieron media vuelta dejando a la bola de drogadictos pelando por la maleta, ignorando las prendas limpias que había dentro y buscando solo una cosa: Una botella llena de un líquido un poco viscoso y transparente; y una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco.

Karin, y Juugo caminaron de regreso por las escaleras bajando el olvidado edificio.  
_ Esa bola de drogadictos… No entiendo cómo pueden vivir aquí.  
_ Ejem… - se aclaró la garganta  
_ Lo siento… bueno, no puedo decir que yo vengo de un lugar mejor… pero bueno… - suspiro – vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Suigetsu en la esquina. – Volvió a cubrirse la cabeza y Juugo la imitó.  
_ ¿Cuál es tu misión? – Dijo Juugo - ¿Qué te asignaron ahora?  
_… Estar con Anko… ganarme la confianza de que soy inocente… y su amiga. Y luego… llevarla con Lord Orochimaru – suspiró. Karin camina con la cabeza abajo…  
_ Traicionarla…  
_ Si.  
_ Ninguno de los tres está feliz con esto Karin, no eres la única… Si vieras con qué cara recibió Anko a Suigetsu después del encuentro con los Akatsuki… Sospecha… y mucho. Además… parece que se distancio de Orochimaru como maestro.  
_ Si…

Llegaron a un portón muy grande de color verde bandera, oxidado por supuesto… Juugo empujo la puerta lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza… La calle está vacía… el semáforo en rojo…  
_ Vamos.

Los dos salieron de lugar sin ser vistos, y empezaron a caminar hacia una esquina mientras se quitaban la capucha. A los pocos segundos escuchan el claxon de un coche familiar. Ambos se giran para ver…  
_ Karin… ¿No has considerado peinarte?  
_ Maldito… - la peli roja apretó tanto el puño ante la burla del dueño del coche, luego lo intentó estampar contra la cara del mismo. Pero fue detenida por Juugo.  
_ Karin…  
_ Hai, hai… pero que conste que él empezó.  
_ Suigetsu, por favor…  
_ Ok...- ríe el peli blanco.- Suban… tenemos nuevas noticias.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_ Mmm… ya son las 7… casi. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?  
_ Vi que se fue a platicar con una mesera, por aquel lado…  
_… - suspiró- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver o prefieres que regresemos?  
_ ¿A tu casa?  
_ Si, podemos salir a platicar o cualquier cosa.  
_ Hpmh…

…

_ Mm…  
_ ¿No le dirás a nadie verdad? – dijo la peli rosada levantando la mirada.  
_ No tengo porque – contestó Sasuke. Por un instante, los ojos verdes de ella y los profundos y negros ojos de él, se encontraron. En un momento que pareció eterno, y los hizo pensar…

Ella se quedó pasmada, siendo sincera, jamás en su vida había considerado la posibilidad de que su corazón pudiera latir al ritmo al que empezó a correr cuando ese momento llegó. Nunca, se imagino que ella pudiera ser capaz de… sentir algo así. No le había pasado, lo único que había en su vida era marginación, discriminación y tristeza. Y por esos pocos segundos… sintió algo dentro de ella, algo…que en su memoria conocía, y despertó.

Él, sintió un shock interno. Sus pupilas le dilataron de la sorpresa al quedar prendido en los ojos jade de la chica. Una sensación muy extraña comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, pero fue… Increíble, un deseo que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo, recobró vida cuando se miró con ella. Se sintió vivo, completo, lleno de energía… pero eso también iba acompañado de algo de alimento para su gigantesco ego… Claro, esa vitalidad no fue lo único. Dentro de su cabeza… algo comenzó a taladrar su cerebro, con la imagen de la chica del cabello rosa.

…

El hermoso momento fue detenido

Un hombre se acercó al pasillo en donde estaban ambos pubertos, y se les quedó mirando para incomodarlos y detenerlos. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, y se movió a un lado con un gesto amable para dar paso al hombre.

No tan hombre, la verdad se veía muy joven… vestía de traje y corbata; tenía al cabello negro… y era un muy buen disfraz.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_ Es un lugar bastante tranquilo… Ojala pudiera vivir en un lugar así.  
_ Bueno es tranquilo, pero porque mis vecinos salieron.  
_ Me refiero a que puedes salir de noche… sin el temor de que alguien te secuestre. Sería genial vivir un fraccionamiento como este, claro… sin mencionar que es un hábitat para gente rica.  
_ Pues si tiene sus ventajas… - concordó

El cielo oscuro de la ciudad, lleno de nubes y una luna menguante que iluminaba el área. Dentro de un fraccionamiento cuyas casas son más grandes de lo que aparentan, cuidada en todo detalle, desde los arboles que se encuentran en el medio de la calle, hasta el pasto que se encuentra dividiendo la acera de las casas. Sin contar claro, la enorme muralla que rodea el apartado, y el parque de juegos que se haya al final de la calle principal del fraccionamiento. Itachi y Anko caminaban rumbo a ese último lugar, mientras discutían

_ Pero bueno… desde mi casa se ven las estrellas.

Como es de esperarse, no están solos. Saltando de azotea en azotea, un joven peli plata se asoma vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los adolescentes.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de juegos, Anko tomó vuelo y empezó a correr mientras se reía, y luego se tiró de lleno en el pasto.

_ ¡Adoro el pasto!  
_ Ya me di cuenta – le contestó Itachi entre risas.  
_ ¡No te burles!  
_ No me estoy burlando  
_ ¿Entonces porque te ríes?  
_ Em… No lo sé

Itachi siguió riendo un rato, mientras Anko seguía tirada en medio del área de juegos mirando hacia el cielo. Hasta que…

Se escuchó de una casa cercana, como algo realmente pesado… o bien, varios cuerpos caían desde una azotea cercana y se estampaban contra el suelo. También un débiles alaridos y luego sonidos silenciadores.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? – se levantó Anko  
_… - Itachi frenó sus risas al momento de escuchar el sonido, y se quedó mirando en dirección a la casa de donde provenían. Era la segunda del lado izquierdo, contando desde donde se encontraba el área de juegos. _ A lo mejor algo intentó colarse de nuevo en el fraccionamiento  
_ ¿¡Qué? – exclamó la Mitarashi.  
_ O alguien cayó de su azotea – Itachi estaba serio, señaló la casa, era de dos pisos, y estaba apegada a la pared que daba con el exterior del fraccionamiento. – No sería la primera vez que alguien intenta colarse. Para robar o algo así.

Anko sintió un escalofrío…  
_ Pero… ¿no deberías llamar a seguridad algo por el estilo? – se levantó y se acercó a Itachi.  
_ Hazlo tu, yo iré a checar que fue eso… - avanzó al lugar; Las casas no tenían cerca que los dividiera de la calle, entonces había libre paso hasta su patio trasero… en donde se había escuchado el sonido.

Una vez frente a la casa, Anko alcanzó al Uchiha para preguntarle por última vez  
_ Pero… y ¿si mejor llamamos a los demás vecinos?  
_ Se pondrían como histéricos, además puedo cuidarme solo. – respondió, y luego avanzó hacia el interior de la casa… lento.

En una fracción de segundo, Anko identificó algo que no había notado antes… Hizo memoria de los lugares y personas con las que había tratado recientemente, y sintió una corazonada que la hizo reaccionar.

Lo que notó: fue un extraño olor… muy débil, pero era muy peculiar… - Se parece a… - Que sean la combinación de dos esencias, una la había sentido apegada a su piel, cuando Hinata le prestó un kimono aquella vez… un suavizante demasiado indescriptible pero ancestral, y la otra era algo que ya conocía porque alguien lo usaba y ese alguien estaba con ella todo el tiempo.

_ Aaaaaahhhhhh! – gritó tan fuerte que no dudó que la escucharan hasta la caseta de vigilancia en la entrada del grupo residencial de casas. Itachi por instinto, aunque estaba a punto de girar al patio trasero de la casa, se regresó corriendo y buscó a Anko con la mirada. Pero claro no esperaba ver lo que encontró.  
_ ¿Anko? ¿Qué paso porque… gritaste? – encontró a la peli morada de regreso en el área de juegos con un gato negro en los brazos y lo estaba… ¿Regañando?  
_ ¿Ya lo viste? ¡Torpe gato! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir así y espantarme eres un desconsiderado? ¡Torpe!...  
_ Miau…  
_ Aww… ¡Miau nada! ¡Gato torpe eso no se hace!  
_ Miau  
_… Maullar no te salvará de esto. Gato malo  
_ Miau…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

¡Pum!

El sonido seco de una cabeza contra un escritorio.

_ Esto no puede seguir, necesito encontrar otra alternativa.

Tocan la puerta.

_ Adelante

_ Minato? – el hombre se levanta y mira a quien entró.  
_ Ah, Tsunade… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya encontraron algo?  
_ Tengo buenas y malas noticias… Pero dime, tu antes… ¿Qué te ocurre?  
_ Son demasiadas cosas…

[[Flashback]]

Esta era la apariencia de Konoha.

Una aldea fantasma.

Las edificaciones de piedra y alzadas todavía como una pequeña ciudad repleta de templos con entradas oscuras y un aire misterioso, como si estuvieran abandonadas, con pequeñas fuentes de luz provenientes de las ventanas de algunas casas. La calle en silencio, solo el eco que producían los pasos de Minato y Tsunade.  
_ No recuerdo tanta soledad.  
_ Solo es así en la noche. – respondió el rubio. Un ninja aterrizó en enfrente de los dos shinobis. Ambos se pusieron en guardia… no lo habían escuchado.  
_ Hokage-sama… El informe del día.  
_ Te escucho.  
_ Hemos reportado solamente 4 víctimas más, están internadas, y lamentablemente 8 partidas. No hay noticias de otras aldeas, y el Kyuubi hasta el momento está tranquilo.  
_ Disminuyó.  
_ Acertadamente.  
_ Continua con tu labor… ¿No han encontrado la causa?  
_ Me temo que no, Hokage-sama.

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo Minato?  
_… Te lo diré más adelante… - el rubio señaló una gran construcción situada al centro de la aldea, que sobresalía por sus dimensiones, entre todos.

Cuando llegaron.

Fueron recibidos por pequeñas luces que alumbraban la entrada del edificio, Minato empujó las puertas y ambos ninjas entraron…

_ Ahora sí, dime… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Silencio

_ La razón de que tu vinieras… es que, hay una extraña enfermedad en el aire… desconocemos su origen, y por lo tanto también como curarla. Ha estado afectando a mucha gente… y muchos habitantes han decidido abandonar la aldea, para evitarse problemas. Muchos creen – Minato estaba serio – que se debe al descontrol del Kyuubi, es decir que es culpa de Naruto.  
_ ¿Pero?  
_ Pero no fue así, la enfermedad vino hace 6 meses, cuando vinieron unos hombres en traje a hablar conmigo. Tsunade… tu bien sabes que la organización de nuestras aldeas en torno a lo que fueron los señores feudales, y demás… terminó hace mucho.  
_ Demasiado tiempo  
_ Exacto, por lo tanto… nuestra aldea… es considerada, parte del país, un pueblo a mitad de la nada. Hermoso quizás… pero tal vez lo notaste… la civilización se está… y nos consumirá, tal y como pasó con las demás aldeas ninja.  
_ Si… me entere.  
_ Siendo considerada, una tierra mas… si el presidente dice "quiero construir algo aquí" se hace…  
_ ¿Qué te pidieron?  
_ Quieren, destruir la aldea para cavar debajo y encontrar, lo que se llama Oro negro, una fuente importante de energía para ellos, y su civilización. Y quieren evacuarnos a todos – hizo una pausa – perdón, me salí del tema… las enfermedades llegaron con esos hombres, uno venía enfermo… y algunos médicos que lo atendieron, anotaron sus síntomas… Síntomas que se están multiplicando por todos nuestros habitantes.  
_ Ya veo… Quieren demoler la aldea… hay une enfermedad en el aire… y  
_ Y el Kyuubi tiene algo en mente… Naruto se ha estado saliendo de control, involuntariamente. Creemos, que sería buena idea que fuera a la isla del Hachibi, una vez más para entrenarse… una vez más. Tantas vidas… pudieron darle olvido a sus fuerzas, y al Kyuubi… conocimientos.

[[Fin del Flashback]]

_ ¿Vinieron otra vez?  
_ Si… pero están cansados de insistir… vinieron… y amenazaron con hacer volar la aldea durante la noche… Claro, eso será difícil… no estamos tan incivilizados como ellos creen. Naruto cada día está peor… el mismo esta sufriendo – apretó sus puños – Dime Tsunade… que encontraste algo.  
_ Si.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Hokage

_ Encontré al virus… es una extraña mutación de un virus con el que trabajé en la ciudad, que mutó gracias al viaje entre el bosque húmedo, el viento y nuestras condiciones de ambiente, mas… favorables, para todo. Aquí por lógica, nadie tiene los anticuerpos, por eso se está contagiando tan rápido. Y tengo algunas dosis para curarlo… La mala noticia es que no cubrirá ni la cuarta parte de todos los que están enfermos…. Hoy.

Adiós sonrisa

_ Bien… hubo un avance…

_ Minato… tengo que ir a la ciudad. Allá, tengo mi laboratorio, y abundan anticuerpos y plantas de invernadero que son esenciales para hacer las vacunas. Pero también hay que destruir la bacteria del aire…  
_ ¿Eso cómo?  
_ Déjamelo a mi… eso lo haré con un grupo de ninjas médicos.

_Creo que tengo un plan.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_ ¿Qué tienes?  
_ No… es que… escuché voces cuando se cayó…  
_ Pero ya fuiste a ver, no hay nada… tu mismo lo dijiste. Solo bolsas de basura.  
_ Lo sé, pero… las bolsas de basura no hablan.

Anko intentaba alejarlo del tema, porque en efecto… ella también había escuchado voces y quejidos… pero para que desaparecieran de la nada y dejaran una pequeña señal para ella, fue más que suficiente para convencerla de que había sido Kakashi.

Silencio.

Itachi miró al cielo tras respirar profundamente.

_ ¿Ya viste? – dijo el Uchiha  
_ ¿Eh? – Anko atendió, y después Itachi apunto al cielo. – La luna… que hermosa, parece un foco blanco.  
_ Así es… es increíble… con razón me extrañaba que hubiera tanta luz esta noche.  
_ Si… y es temprano… me imagino que al rato… estará muchísimo más brillante.  
_ Así es…

Se paró al lado del Uchiha y juntos se quedaron viendo la Luna.  
_ Vamos a ver qué tal andas en astronomía… dime. La luna siempre nos está dando la misma cara… y de la cara que nos da… el 16% está formado por mares de lava congelada… ¿porque del otro lado solo el 1% es mar? – preguntó Itachi  
_ No me has a ganar, la corteza de la luna es más delgada del lado de la cara que nos da, que del lado opuesto. Siendo más delgada de este lado, hay mas formaciones de mares… pero eso se supo gracias a una maquina que fue a medir la corteza de la luna.  
_ Bien... pensé que dirías que el Universo estaba volteado...  
_ Ush – hizo una mueca – No soy tan tonta Ok? – miró al Uchiha, y descubrió que este ya la estaba mirando, con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? – Lo retó  
_… - Itachi se rió débilmente – No, nada más te estoy mirando…  
_… Siento como si me estuvieras analizando… o intentaras escudriñar mi mente a travez de mis ojos.  
_ Tal vez…

Se quedaron viéndose uno al otro… por un largo rato…

_ Am… - las mejillas de la Mitarashi se volvieron rosadas - ¿Qué hora es?  
_ Van a dar las 8 – respondió Itachi sin siquiera apartar la vista de ella.  
_ ¡¿Por qué me miras? ¿Tengo cara de chiste, monos en la cara? O que… - gritó Anko algo apenada, y cuando eso llegaba a pasar, gritaba.  
_ Me gusta mirarte… es todo.  
_ Ah – seco y corto "Ah"- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir regresando…- Anko revisó su bolsa… - Ay no… mi celular… creo que lo perdí… - hizo cara de preocupación.  
_ ¿No se te cayó cuando te tiraste al pasto?  
_ Vamos a ver… - dijo Anko encaminándose con rapidez hacia el área. Buscó por todos lados… - No, por favor… me quiero morir… no puedo perder mi pedazo de ladrillo… no ahora… mi madre me matara.

Itachi dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro ante cada reacción de la peli morada, tanto drama, y a la vez locura e inocencia… Miró a todos lados para ayudarla… y encontró en el suelo y pequeño objeto rectangular… El celular. Se aceró con paso lento a la joven Mitarashi y se quedó detrás.

_ Me quiero morir... noooo!  
_ Anko  
_ Mi celular... mi apreciado ladrillo… ven, ¿Dónde estás? Ven vamos a casa, ven…  
_ Anko  
_ ¡Ah maldito celular ¿Donde estas?  
_ Anko…

La Mitarashi estaba ensimismada en gritarle a su celular, que no podía escuchar al Uchiha, y no fue sino, hasta que corrió por todo el parque que se detuvo. O la detuvieron…

Iba corriendo mirando al suelo… pero iba caminando hacia atrás… así quizás no lo pisaría, de repente daba la vuelta para mirar en otra dirección y luego regresaba a caminar hacia atrás… hasta que…

Al no ver por donde avanzaba…

Gritó

Tropezó con la base de uno de los juegos infantiles del lugar, y casi cae de espaldas contra el paso… y se golpea la cabeza contra una pila de ladrillos de suelo, Y digo casi… porque Itachi reaccionó rápidamente y fue a atraparla.

Con la cabeza protegida por un lado del hombro y por el otro por el pecho del peli negro, y el resto de su cuerpo apegado al del Uchiha, apenas rozando el suelo… dejó de gritar… sin embargo la sorpresa de no haberse estrellando contra el frío y húmedo pasto la tenía anonadada.

En cambio, se había encontrado, dentro del regazo de un apuesto joven Uchiha.

_ ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó él. La peli morada tardó en reaccionar.  
_ Eh… si… en… estem – sus mejillas la delataron, parecía una exageración, pero su color podría asimilarse al de una manzana brillante, que suerte que era de noche.  
_ Encontré tu celular…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

I. Narración: Yamato.

Me tomó un tiempo asimilar todo lo que vi, y entenderlo. Pero es muy divertido, jamás imaginé que Kakashi pudiera llegar a ser así.

Estuve siguiéndolo desde el inicio de la tarde, no era justo mandar a un solo hombre a vigilar a los Uchihas y a Anko. Así que fui… lo primero que vi al encontrarme a Kakashi, fue que estaba espiando a los Uchihas desde la ventana de su casa… y seguramente vio algo de su desagrado porque golpeó con fuerza la pared de la que colgaba…

Tanta fue la fuerza… que adentro alguien exclamo – "¡Oh cielos!"

También me pareció haberlo escuchado gruñir…

¿Gruñir? Kakashi? … Suena incluso estúpido, pero es verdad, lo confirmé un tiempo después…

Algo que me llamó la atención, fue que… no me detecto en ningún momento.

Más tarde… cuando los Uchihas se iban junto con Anko… Vi como Itachi le cedía el paso a Anko y le abría todas las puertas, todo un caballero. Al partir ellos… me quede demasiado extrañado al ver a Kakashi… ¡Estaba enojado! Tanto que aventó una piedra al horizonte… y se escuchó como algo se rompía. Una ventana…

Luego desapareció.

Su comportamiento, hasta ese momento se me hacía tan inusuales, que decidí que lo mejor era no dejarme ver por él. Quizás era un impostor…

Telefoneé a Neji para que me alcanzará en un bar del centro. Allí se reunirían los Uchihas, Anko y por consiguiente Kakashi.

Pensé que era un impostor… Kakashi no suele gruñir, o demostrar su enojo… ¿Y cuál enojo? No tenía motivos para enojarse ¿o sí?

El lugar era apacible, bohemio… hermoso, como para pasar una tarde de des estrés a mi estilo, sin problemas y quizás un poco de alcohol mas adentrada la noche. Neji llegó antes que yo y le dije que no debíamos dejarnos ver… era mejor disfrazarnos…

Hubiera dado el mismo resultado… nos sentamos dos mesas atrás de Kakashi… tres mesas atrás de Anko y los Uchihas… Ah claro, Kakashi si estaba disfrazado, vestía de traje, muy elegante, como todo un empresario y sin mascara y el cabello pintado de negro…

…

Mis respetos para ellos tres, son increíbles en el escenario, Anko tiene una voz muy dúctil, y un carisma y chispa en el escenario, Itachi es una estrella completamente, voz, talento, carisma, emoción, completo…Sasuke va detrás pisándole los talones…

Fue un asombroso concierto…

Claro,… lo que realmente me importaba era el comportamiento de Kakashi, solo vi uno, durante todo el musical…

Miraba a Anko…

Solo eso.

De vez en cuando miraba con recelo a Itachi, y a Sasuke…

Pero incluso sus ojos, siempre fríos y serenos, eran diferentes…

_ Se llaman Celos – me dijo Neji.  
_ ¿Celos? ¿Celos de qué?  
_ De Itachi. Míralo… - Neji señaló a Kakashi – ya estaban en la mesa todos, y Kakashi solo intentaba ver y adivinar que era lo que Itachi le decía a Anko, no nos había puesto la mas mínima atención a nosotros. Llegó un mesero a atender a Itachi y Anko… y no estoy seguro de que les dijo y contestaron, porque Kakashi, rompió un vaso con la mano al escucharlo.

Neji y yo lo miramos sorprendidos. Su ceño fruncido, ojos cerrados y murmurando al ininteligible. Simulando a algo similar a un gruñido…

_ ¿Seguro que es Kakashi? – pregunté  
_ Si, pero te digo… son celos. – a Neji le parecía tan cotidiano ver esa escena, pero si se sorprendió ante el enojo de Kakashi.  
_ ¿A Kakashi le gusta Anko? – pregunté  
_ No es más que obvio… quizás, no lo demuestre, o quizás es reciente… pero… si. Es un inicio…  
_ He he- me reí – creo que pasar demasiado tiempo juntos hizo algún efecto secundario.  
_ Anko tiene una actitud algo poco común de una chica, y además no es como las demás mujeres que andan detrás de Kakashi, todas se derriten ante él… Anko no.  
_ Hehe  
_ Y en efecto… pasar demasiado tiempo juntos los afecta.  
_ Y Anko, de fea no tiene nada… es talentosa, carismática, directa, inocente, divertida…  
_ Algo opuesta a Kakashi… pero si. Tienes razón.

…

Mas adentrada la noche, regresamos a la casa de los Uchihas.

Aunque en realidad. No pudimos entrar… Neji y yo llegamos en coche, por lo tanto no nos dejaron pasar… Kakashi seguramente nada mas saltó un muro y fue a alcanzarlos.

Nosotros por nuestra parte tuvimos que esperar a que el policía dejara de observarnos y estacionar el auto de Neji muy lejos de allí. Luego ir a pie hasta el fraccionamiento e intentar localizar a Kakashi. Neji no tardó en encontrarlo, estaba al fondo del fraccionamiento sobre la azotea de una casa. Observando a Itachi y Anko. (Que sorpresa)

Podría pensarse que hacía bien su trabajo… pero bueno, no lo hacía por trabajo.

Escalamos el muro y desactivamos la corriente por unos segundos antes de saltar hacia la azotea con Kakashi. Pero había alguien detrás de nosotros y no nos percatamos. Al dar el salto… caímos lado a lado de Kakashi y este saltó de la sorpresa e intentó atacarnos, pero luego… nosotros reaccionamos al sentir algo peludo detrás nuestro algo… grande y peludo.

Fue tal la combinación de sorpresas que… nos enredamos. Entre maderas golpes un kunai y la cosa peluda… caímos de lleno desde la azotea, haciendo un sonido similar al de varios costales estampándose contra el suelo. Luego nos miramos…

El que llegó detrás de nosotros era Jiraiya. La cosa grande y peluda…

Era su cabello.

_Quítense de encima – decía Kakashi, todos habíamos caído encima de él... Yo estaba hasta arriba, no tuve el más mínimo problema...  
_ Muévanse  
_ Ya quítate Jiraiya  
_ Quita tu mano de mi trasero Hatake  
_ ¡No tengo mi mano esta hasta acá!  
_ ¿Y Neji?  
_ ¿Qué esto suave que estoy tocando? – Dije…  
_ Mi trasero – respondió Jiraiya… - ¡deja de apretarlo!

Iugh.

_ Shh cállense, cállense – dijo Neji,

Escuchamos.

_ ¿Que fue eso? – la voz de Anko  
_ Creo que alguien intento colarse de nuevo en el fraccionamiento.  
_ ¿¡Qué!  
_ O alguien cayó de su azotea… no sería la primera vez que alguien intenta colarse o para robar o algo así.  
_ ¿Pero... no deberías llamar a seguridad o algo así?  
_ Ve tu, yo iré a checar.

_ ¡Muévanse!- dijo Jiraiya empujándome. Y me quite… mi primera reacción fue intentar hacer un árbol para subirnos y escapar… mientras escuchaba que Anko intentaba llamar a seguridad… Jiraiya tiró algunas bolsas de basura alrededor, Kakashi se levantó rápidamente y empezó a subir al árbol que yo hacía, y Neji… bueno, ojala pensáramos como él. Se concentró y empezó a intentar sentir la presencia de Anko enviando algo de su chakra… y así avisarle que éramos nosotros….

Jiraiya lo obligó a subir al árbol que ya estaba listo.

Todo fue muy rápido, e Itachi estuvo a punto de encontrarnos… si no hubiera sido por Anko…

_ ¡ Ahhh!

Y su discusión con un gato.

…

_ (suspiro) Estamos a salvo. – dije  
_ ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes, que hacen aquí? – nos dijo Kakashi  
_ Enviamos a Yamato para que te ayudara el día de hoy. – dijo Neji  
_ Si, te estuve siguiendo todo el día… pero estabas actuando de una manera muy extraña… entonces decidí que sería mejor que no me vieras… - continué con mi explicación, sin decir porque sospechaba del comportamiento de mi amigo, o que vi sus acciones de romper cosas a causa de sus celos.

_ Me voy un rato de la ciudad y esto se vuelve un desastre – dijo Jiraiya – pero fue gracias a un mensaje de Neji, que los pude localizar.  
_ Bien, bien ya… sigamos con la misión. – dijo Kakashi subiéndose a la azotea, acostándose en el piso y mirando hacia la pareja de adolescentes. Lo que noté durante toda mi explicación, era que Kakashi veía constantemente el reloj, o enviaba mensajes… muchos mensajes. Me preguntó a quien habrán sido.

Unos minutos más tarde… todos nos dimos cuenta.

Cuando Anko, gritaba por su celular y en un descuido tropezó cayendo en brazos de Itachi… Kakashi había saltado en cuanto vio a Anko tropezar… seguramente quería ser él, quien la atrapara… pero… se vio obligado (o debió de) a regresarse.

Se quedo parado al ver la corta distancia entre rostros de la peli morada y el Uchiha.

_Kakashi, ven acá – murmuró Neji. Y Kakashi regresó. Nos dio la espalda y siguió mirando.  
_ Vaya, vaya… creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos… - dijo Jiraiya – Kakashi.  
_ ¿Qué? – respondió sin voltear. – Respóndeme algo…

Fin de la Narración.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Son las Once de la noche

Cuatro escenas al mismo tiempo.

Cuatro personas están frente a una puerta, en distintos lugares de la misma ciudad, diferentes escenarios, diferentes puertas, diferentes círculos…

La primera, es un joven de cabellos grises y lentes. Se acerca a la puerta, mira a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo sigue. Esta dentro de un conjunto de apartamentos lujosos, un edificio pintado de blanco por fuera y dentro bien iluminado… Toca tres veces.  
_ Adelante.

La segunda, es una chica… frente a ella se levanta una puerta humilde decorada con plantas y flores alrededor, tiene la extraña sensación de haber vivido un deja vu. Y de que algo va a pasarle pronto. Mira a la derecha y admira la gran edificación a su lado… un enorme edificio blanco lleno de departamentos… Busca en su bolso una llave y la introduce en la cerradura.

La tercera; otra mujer, joven, madura… se abrió paso sin importarle los demás para llegar a la puerta, su misión estuvo completa, y debe entrar a dar un informe. Agarra la perilla de su puerta y la abre lentamente.  
_ Eres rápida.

La cuarta… un joven, ha saltado un portón y sabe que todos ahora descansan… mira la puerta dudando si tocar o no… Se aleja y busca en el suelo una piedra, la arroja a la ventana del frente de la casa, y espera.

Las dos mujeres entran a sus respectivas aéreas, una de ellas enciende la luz de su casa, camina hacia la cocina esperando servirse agua.  
_ Oka-san! ¡Ya llegue!- grita. Las luces están apagadas… todo está en perfecto orden. Va a la cocina, toma agua… y ve que en la mesa, hay una taza de café, ya fría, con unas galletas a medio comer.

_ Mmm… que raro – piensa y luego grita –Oka-san! – Mira el reloj… - Creo que mejor me calló, son las 11…

La otra mujer, entra cuidadosa pero segura. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, la habitación es lúgubre, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la ventada y una vela al centro del lugar.  
_ Lo hiciste  
_ Cumplí. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con todos los demás  
_ Su esposo, vive en otra ciudad, las dejó así nada mas, sin dinero, sin nada… mientras él se da lujos. Un golpe un poco más directo… es todo.  
_ Sigo sin entender…  
_ Lo explicaré mejor en la junta… Konan.

La mujer, contempla la taza de café, pensando si tomarla o no… - No dormiré si tomo café, y tengo que hacer algunas cosas mañana. Recoge las galletas, y localiza otra taza tirada en el suelo, rota...Sin café…  
_ Alguien vino… mmm mejor iré a ver si aun sigue aquí, o vino alguien a llevársela… a lo mejor mi tía. – habla en voz alta. Busca una escoba pequeña y recoge los restos de la taza, y después con un trapo húmedo limpia las gotas de café que se derramaron. Deja la otra taza de café y va en busca de su madre, en la parte alta de la casa.

_ A propósito… ya casi no tenemos – dice Konan, se acerca a su acompañante y deja encima de la mesa, junta a la vela un frasco pequeño con apenas un cuarto de liquido.  
_ Deberemos de fabricar mas… o mejor, otro.  
_ Hablaré con Sasori entonces…  
_ Me parece… - Ella mira a su acompañante, seria… - ¿Te ocurre algo Konan?  
_… No estoy segura de esto.  
_ Tú sabes porque lo hacemos.  
_ Pero… esta vez, no tuvo mucho que ver.  
_Créeme cuando te digo, que tiene mucho mas relación… de la que se ve a simple vista…

_ ¡Oka san! – grita ella, Su casa tiene solo dos habitaciones, la de ella y la de sus padres, pero su padre las abandono ya hace un tiempo. La puerta de su madre está abierta;  
_ Madre… ¿Estás ahí? – el lugar esta tan oscuro que no se ve nada.

_ Antes de que te vayas, Konan… ¿También estuviste al pendiente de aquello otro que te dije?  
_ Si…  
_ ¿Qué ocurrió?  
_ Ambos saben, que son… Itachi, tiene constantes sueños sobre su vida pasada, era misión de Anko conseguir esa información, la estaba siguiendo, Kakashi, Yamato, Hyuuga Neji y Jiraiya.  
_ Ay que estar alertas… ¿Dónde está Tsunade?  
_ No tengo idea.

Cuarta casa.

Después de varios minutos tras aventar piedras a la ventana, esta se abre, y se asoma alguien.

De regreso a la segunda.

_ Voy a prender la luz Oka-san – dice ella, mientras tantea por el interruptor, algo anda mal… su madre usualmente tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Se hizo la luz.

Ella no esperaba encontrarse con nada, de lo que había en la habitación de su madre, sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente, sus manos empezaron a temblar y luego se aferro a la pared detrás de ella empezó a jadear mientras rezaba por que fuera un sueño. Caminó aferrada a la pared hacia la salida. Con desesperación empujó la puerta para salir del lugar, se pellizco… pero todo lo que vio era verdad…

Luego gritó, tan fuerte que fue escuchada en edificios vecinos… se tiró al suelo y con el pulso temblando y la respiración acelerada marcó a emergencias.

_ Buenas noches, cual es su emergencia.  
_ Auxilio… po-porfavor… mi madre esta muerta.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

..

Canción: Sunao no niji - Surface (no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores)

Piiip….. piiip…. Piiiip…. Piiiip….  
(Dr, inner: Esta viva, esta viva!)  
Baka… claro que estoy viva…¬¬

Gomenasai! Me desaparecí durante… más de un mes, casi estoy segura… lo sé, lo siento… No pude subir los capítulos… he estado muy ocupada últimamente… No he leído fics, tengo mil actualizaciones, tengo tarea, tengo a cargo muchos proyectos… y puff….muchísimas cosas… pero ya me hize mi huequito para actualizar ^-^

Esta **bastante larguito** para que no se quejen.

Y bien… que les diré… acabo de descubrir que los Uchihas son tan… [[Insértese baba aquí]] excepto Sasuke… es un exhibicionista con cara de asesino serial ¬¬ sin ofender a sus miles de millones de fans. Obito…! Hehehe que mas vimos… al gato… u_u bueno tuvo explicación lo de la caída de la azotea…si quedo bien? Y siip, ya descubrieron a Kakashi… bwahahaha! Que pasara?  
Bien, también ya quedó claro lo del problema en Konoha, falta la solución! Ya está también pero no se las enseñaré! Aun. Uhhh Konan… que hizo ella? Que hará Sasori? Deidara tendrá gripa? (inner: baka!) ¬¬ Anko… esta loquita… y mira que suerte para caer en brazos de Tachito… que envidia! Haha ese Tachito, coqueto no? Awww yo quiero uno así!. Ah, si alguien se quedó con el corazón casi a reventar por lo de las cuatro puertas. Bien, una es Konan, la primera puerta… esta cerca de la segunda y verán después que pasa allí, la segunda…no mate a nadie importante, (y no es el personaje que planeaba matar, habrá alguien más… de los queridos ^^) la importante es la hija, y el cuarto… xD ese será divertido. Hahaha que tal mis drogadictos? Lindos no?

k2oo8sempai. Tus deseos son ordenes… ya me idee como hacerle para que Tachito y Kakashi tengan su batalla… bueno… nd mas Tachito. Pero no tengo idea de cómo describir tantos movimientos, estoy viendo muchas peleas ninja para inspirarme. Algo tiene que salir… nDomo Arigatoo… La falta de sueño hace mucho más que delirar por Kakashi… créeme. Ya verás… ¿Derrumbar la casa?.. Hpmh… *piensa* oye ¡no es mala idea! (inner: baka!) Ok no… no es un enfermo para destruir la casa, solo ¡ventanas y vasos!

¡Eh cumplido! Domo arigatoo!

Review?

Next_ Jamais 'en Avorei

_**DreamFighter1556**_


	15. XV Jamáis en Avorei

… Les agradezco mucho que me sigan leyendo, a pesar de que cada vez me tardo más al subir un nuevo cap. Además con la reciente amenaza de Kishimoto para asesinar a Anko, me quedé congelada ante la idea de no saber qué hacer… porque después de todo… esto no es un AU. =S es correcto, el fic está en peligro de quedar en un permanente Hiatus. A no ser que se me ocurra algo… cosa que veo difícil.

_Pensamientos_  
Normal  
Mensajes  
**Canciones  
**(1) Aclaraciones al final

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad de (el ahora CRUEL) [pero admirable] Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Notas: **ando de romántica, así que este cap. puede ser un poco más meloso de lo que normalmente hago.

** -O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.-**

**Despertando el Pasado**

**Capitulo XV.  
**

**"Jamáis en Avorei"**

** -O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.-**

* * *

_ Buenos días tengan todos ustedes, mi nombre es Amaranta Cue, ahora nueva reportera de este su canal de noticias; me encuentro en la zona sur de la ciudad, uno de los pocos lugares "seguros" hasta la semana pasada. A mis espaldas se encuentra la Comisión Federal de Electricidad, lugar donde hoy a la una de la mañana, fue hallado el cuerpo del vicerrector de la misma institución. Ya hace dos meses desde que esta serie de asesinatos cometidos con veneno dieron inicio. Y de entre todos los casos, solo se ha podido encontrar un sobreviviente, un joven con suerte llamado Eliot Green, uno de los productores y coordinares de un evento de competencia de bandas en esta ciudad. Ese joven fue milagrosamente hallado dentro de una bodega de él baño de hombres en un salón de fiestas, donde se llevaba a cabo la primera eliminatoria de bandas de dicho concurso. El nombre de su salvador se halla todavía escondido ante nuestros oídos; sin embargo, Eliot… está en coma desde ese entonces. Gracias a que sigue vivo se ha podido detectar el veneno que está acabando con tantas vidas. Pero no existe cura todavía.

"Esto está preocupando a toda la ciudad, muchos temen incluso salir a la calle, pero ya tenemos un perfil (1) de este asesino. Y es mi deber como nueva reportera, mantenerlos al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en este plano. En primera, los asesinatos no son cometidos a cualquier gente, son exclusivamente a autoridades, y gente de prestigio político. No hay negociantes, directores de escuela, o gente de clase media, o alta. El derecho a morir a causa de este veneno está reservado a gente influyente, políticamente y por consiguiente económicamente. Alrededor de las víctimas, de todas ellas, giran rumores y quejas, sobre su avaricia y cruel personalidad. Su egoísmo es notorio y la codicia pintada en todos ellos."

"Los asesinos; así es sé a comprobado que no es solo uno, son gente de buen ver, ya que la mayoría de las víctimas no tuvieron tiempo de oponer resistencia y muchos las dejaron entrar a sus casas. Gente que entra con una apariencia inocente y confiable, pero con maña… Se han determinado hasta el momento unos 5 asesinos. Gracias a la manera de asesinar que se diferencia mucho entre todas las víctimas, algunas muestran signos de tortura con cuchillos, como lo es con el vicerrector. Algunas también con tortura manual, como es el caso del joven Eliot Green; salvajes como cuando se tratan de un gran grupo de personas en que asesinan; delicadas como el veneno en una taza de té, tal es el caso de una señora de el centro de la ciudad…

...

"Mi deber no es aumentar la preocupación entre ustedes, si no mantenerlos prevenidos ante cualquier accidente"

"Esta tarde, le tendré lista una entrevista con varios testigos y parientes cercanos a la victimas, y mas información para su seguridad. Son las siete de la mañana, reportaje para el noticiero matinal, asignada especial Amaranta Cue"

** -O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.-**

_ ¿Mitarashi Anko?  
_ Anko… te están hablando  
_ ¿Anko?  
_ ¡Mensa! ¡Te están hablando! ¡Baka! ¡Despierta!  
_ ¿Anko? – decía un maestro

Pero ella no iba a responder, mirando en dirección al vacío, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano; estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos en una cruel decisión que debía de tomar.

De una manera tan inusual en ella, que extrañó a todos a su alrededor, haciéndolos gritar y dramatizar.

_ ¡Anko suspiró!  
_ ¡Rápido alguien llame a la ambulancia!  
_ ¿Estará enferma? ¿Anko no tienes fiebre?  
_ ¡Qué rayos! ¡Anko esta suspirando! ¡El apocalipsis se acerca!

Pero como era de esperarse, ni todos los gritos de sus amigas y demás compañeros, fueron suficiente como para sacarla de su cabeza. El profesor miraba a los escandalosos adolecentes correr por todos lados apartándose de la peli morada, que ni en cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, volvió a suspirar. Tomando el asunto en sus manos, el profesor se acercó a ella y se paró en donde creía que la mirada de la chica estaba clavada. Pero… no sucedió absolutamente nada.

_ ¿Anko? – dijo el maestro. Ella solo ladeó débilmente la cabeza. -¿Me estas escuchando?

No.

¿Dónde tenía la cabeza esta chica?

El destino es tan irónico, una de las respuestas llegó al salón con un gran número de libretas en los brazos, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de alumnos en el frente del salón y llegó al escritorio.

_ ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes de pie? – les dijo a los asustados alumnos.

Campanitas en la cabeza de Anko.

__ ¿Será?_ – pensó

_ Todos a sus lugares, la directora no va a tardar en subir.  
_ Ah, prefecto qué bueno que llegó, tenemos aquí un pequeño problema – dijo el maestro de la hora clase.  
_ _ ¿Prefecto?_

Parpadeó numerosas veces y sacudió débilmente la cabeza antes de buscar el origen de las campanas que la hicieron despertar. Y al frente de ella, a unas cuantas bancas de distancia, estaba la razón de su enajenamiento, el prefecto de cabello plateado, el eterno enmascarado que…

__ ¡Que rayos estoy diciendo!_ – se agarró la cabeza al darse cuenta de las cursis descripciones que formulaba. Regresó en sí después de despertar gracias a Kakashi, y de que se dio cuenta de que su cerebro estaba dañado.

Muy dañado.

_ Entiendo – dijo el peli plata; luego la miró – La directora está al tanto de eso, si esto llega a afectar las notas, creo que habrá que hablar con sus padres, le diré a su titular…  
_ Me parece, esto es preocupante en realidad.- el maestro también se le quedó viendo

_ ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – se defendió la Mitarashi, usando su habitual actitud.

Ese espectáculo se había repetido tantas veces en la última semana. Los maestros empezaban a preocuparse por las muchas ausencias de Anko. Ausencias mentalmente, porque Anko estaba en clase… pero a la vez no.

_ ¿Oye que te ocurre? – le preguntó Kurenai a la hora del receso  
_ Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
_ No pues, no es normal que suspires  
_ Yo no suspiro Kure, ¿Qué se traen todos contra mí? Ok, si estoy ida pero…vamos. Actúan mas raro de lo normal  
_ Hahaha, pero es que no es normal en ti.  
_ ¿Qué no es normal?  
_ Baka… Parece que estas enamorada

Si hay algo que ofende a Anko, es que afirmen algo de ella que a su parecer… no es verdad.

_ Ay, cállate Kurenai, no es verdad. Ya sabes lo que opino de eso.  
_ Ves… te estás enojando demasiado cuando tratamos ese tema  
_ Tal vez porque es a diario que me molestan con eso.  
_ No es con Itachi…  
_ Ya Yuhi! No me molestes con eso.

En efecto...

**[Flashback 1]**

Formación de llegada, los alumnos estaban reunidos por grupos en sus lugares, y algunos maestros intentaban poner orden entre ellos, sin mucho éxito como era de esperarse. Lunes por la mañana… un fin de semana lleno de aventuras…

Y entonces, la directora hizo acto de aparición.

_ Haber ¡F I R M E S ¡! – y todos los alumnos por acción de magia, se formaron. – Escúchenme bien muchachos, ha habido muchos movimientos de seguridad en toda la ciudad…  
_ Y bla bla bla… - dijo Anko en voz baja.  
_ Y seguramente habrá muchos más, así que lo más probable es que ahora muchos tengan que irse juntos o en grupos, se está avisando que los jóvenes no deben divagar solos por la ciudad…  
_ Me preguntó que habrá pasado con Itachi…  
_ Anko, guarda silencio – le dijo su titular.

Y la directora siguió hablando sobre las nuevas normas de seguridad. Nada novedoso realmente, o no para ella que vivía con unos padres sobre protectores y que cada vez que salía le recordaban todas las normas para andar por la calle.

Aburrida del mismo sermón de su madre, ahora con la voz de la directora intentó distraerse.

_ ¿Hice la tarea?... Mmm olvidé la de historia, ¡Ay! ¡Qué mensa! Pero bueno, a no… tampoco hice la de inglés, nah, esa la puedo hacer en 10 minutos o menos son páginas del libro… si. ¿Qué era de historia? ¿Por qué no la hice? … A si, fue cuando llego el baka de Kakashi a molestarme… Hablando de él… ¿Dónde está?

Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontró.

**…**

Y entonces ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La veía en la distancia, él preparando el micrófono para ser guardado, ya que la voz de la directora por si sola era capaz de callar a toda la escuela. Ella hastiada de la misma rutina de todos los lunes… cambiando de pensamientos hasta que lo miró.

Algo estaba cambiando… dos meses… de verla casi a diario, vigilarla, conocerla, y todo. Algo que no recuerda haber sentido alguna vez. ¿O sí?

Y de repente un horrible sonido de algo que se cae inundó la escuela haciendo que muchos se quejaran, porque después del objeto que se cayó, le siguió una especie de chillido que taladró el cerebro de muchos, hasta que el responsable de tal molestia se dio cuenta.

Y claro, el responsable, era nuestro estimado peli plata.

Reaccionó al sonido cubriendo sus oídos, pero no se dio cuenta de que había tirado el micrófono.

Todas las miradas estaban encima de él, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

_ Hehehe… Gomen, se resbaló.

A nadie le pareció divertido.

Pero si por nadie, entendemos que es Anko… entonces a Anko le pareció divertido.

Y se imaginaran la sonora carcajada de la Mitarashi

**[Fin del Flashback 1]**

** -O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.-**

_ Creo que al fin terminé… bajaré al receso un momento- le dijo a otros maestros. – En vez de prefecto parezco secretario. Y niñero.

Su compañero en la sala de maestros le sonrió débilmente. Y después el Hatake salió con las manos en la nuca y la cabeza con la vista al cielo.

La sala de maestros estaba en la tercera planta, junto con otros varios salones, con una barda que podía verse hasta la siguiente cuadra. Se quedó allí un momento mirando la calle vacía… a excepción de una vendedora de alimentos que servía a algunas personas, y uno que otro auto estacionado. Se fijo en la esquina. En esa esquina había empezado todo… vio a Anko parada hablando con Orochimaru en donde él estaba en ese momento. Suspiró.

Y luego algo lo hizo levantar la vista; desde su posición se apreciaba la planta inferior con más salones, y un gran espacio vacío que servía para formaciones extra. Una alumna de segundo grado subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a un salón, e intento abrir la puerta.  
_ Teme… está cerrada… - murmuró la chica, los otros salones estaban en clase, así que no podía gritarlo demasiado. La chica (de cabellos morados) miró a su alrededor, y luego abrió una de las ventanas lentamente, se subió a una banca de color amarillo que estaba afuera del salón y con un brincó entró en el salón.

_ ¿Ahora que olvidó? – pensó Kakashi, mirando que Anko estaba sola buscando algo en su salón.

Bajó las escaleras hasta ese salón y esperó, mientras decidía si entrar o esperarla afuera, o si entraba… ¿lo haría por la puerta o por la ventana?

Pero el tiempo le ganó. De repente escuchó que alguien se movía dentro del salón, cerca de la ventana, y miró como alguien apoyaba una mano en orilla del vidrio, lo único que hizo el peli plata fue quitar la banca amarilla y extender los brazos.

_¡B A K A! - gritó Anko cuando sintió que su aterrizaje no fue en la acera… si no en los brazos de Kakashi. - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!  
_ Baja la voz Anko.

Anko le lanzó un puñetazo al pecho para desquitarse, la sorpresa se la había llevado ella, ¿Por qué no había pensado en que Kakashi últimamente la seguía más de lo normal? Al nivel de que…

**[[Flashback 2]]**

Martes por la noche.

_ Anko, ya está el agua caliente.  
_ ¡Ya voy! – el entrenamiento había sido bastante relajado, y estaba feliz de que al fin veía progresos en sí misma. Un buen baño para relajarse era justamente lo que necesitaba. Tomó su toalla dejando la computadora encendida y salió de su recamara con dirección al baño.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se percató de algo… llevaba su toalla… pero no su bata de baño.  
_ Rayos…

Ni modo, tendría que salir con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo; lo bueno era que solo estaba su mamá y su hermana en casa. Y salió, atravesó el cortó pasillo, mientras el cabello aún le escurría con agua, llegó a su cuarto, dejó su ropa sucia en el bote, y escuchó a su madre gritar:

_ ¡Anko, baja las tazas que tengas allá arriba!  
_ ¡Yo no tengo tazas! – le respondió.

Se volteó de regreso a su cuarto, y varias personas empezaron a subir la escalera, seguramente su papá ya estaba en casa. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta…

… Alguien la empujo, la hizo girar y cerraron la puerta, todo en un solo movimiento haciéndola quedar apoyada en la pared, alcanzó a emitir un ligero grito, pero casi de inmediato le cubrieron la boca.

_ No grites

Abrió mucho los ojos, Kakashi había aparecido de la nada, y la retuvo contra la pared, estaba frente a ella acorralándola con un brazo, sin moverse. Y a una distancia… atrevidamente cerrada.

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

_ ¿Anko, que fue eso? – Kakashi le dijo con la mirada, que ella debía responder así que le quitó despacio la mano de la boca.  
_ Nada mamá, es que vi una araña  
_ ¿Una araña?  
_ Si, era grande y plateada.

__ ush… que imaginación_ – pensó el Hatake

_ A bueno… pensé haber escuchado otra voz.  
_ No mamá.

Y luego los pasos que se alejaban fueron el sonido más maravilloso que en ese momento se pudo escuchar.

_ Eres un baka Kakashi – susurró la peli morada – Me vas a matar de un paro un día de estos.  
_ Acaba de haber un avistamiento de Akatsuki en esta zona. Jiraiya me mandó a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. De hecho Yamato está allá afuera y Gai inspecciona la calle.  
_ ¿Por qué es tan importante protegerme?  
_ Porque Orochimaru te busca, y si Akatsuki también entonces debes tener algo que ellos también quieren. O es supongo  
_ ¿Y qué es eso que tengo?  
_ No lo sé….  
_ Porque mejor, en lo que piensas que es lo que tengo… sales de mi cuarto y me dejas vestirme

Kakashi miró con más atención a Anko… el cabello húmedo y la falta de ropa encima de sus hombros y parte de su pecho eran algo que no había tomado en cuenta. Tenía la piel muy lisa y además olía a un jabón muy delicado. La toalla que apenas y cubría a Anko, podría pasar por un vestido strapple (2) si no fuera porque Anko tenía ambas manos aferradas a el medio de su pecho y sujetaba la toalla con fuerza para que esta no se cayera, y porque… casi el 90% de sus piernas estaban al descubierto (si no es que mas).

_ Etto..- – se apartó Kakashi al ver donde tenía la mirada y que Anko intentaba asesinarlo con los ojos porque no dejaba de mirarla. – Avísame cuando estés… vestida.

Anko no cambió su mirada. Y no fue hasta que salió por la ventana que Anko se relajó.

Aunque muy, muy dentro… Kakashi seguía así de cerca de Anko…tan peligrosamente cerca de ella.

**[[Fin del Flashback 2]]**

Al recordar el nivel de protección que Kakashi últimamente tenía, y al repasar mentalmente la experiencia sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa. Y luego pensó… en el uniforme que traía…

_ ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Bájame! – gritó y le dio otro golpe.

Traía el jumper de la escuela, y por lo que pudo sentir… debajo de sus rodillas no había tela del uniforme, si no la manga de un suéter. El otro brazo de Kakashi la sostenía por la espalda. No era nada grave… mientras no se moviera o el viento pasara por allí (3)

Una vez abajo, lo miró con ganas de seguirlo golpeando.

_ Sabías que cada vez adquieres más fuerza?  
_ Qué bueno, me servirá para apartarme de pervertidos como tú.  
_ No soy un pervertido. –

Alguien gritó dentro de un salón:

_ Ya tienes el nuevo número del Icha Icha?  
_ ¡No, pero se quien lo tiene!  
_ ¿Quién?  
_ El prefecto de la prepa, el otro día lo vi en la tienda de libros, y lo compró

_ "No soy un pervertido" ¿verdad? – dijo Anko burlándose.

_ …

** -O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.-**

A la hora de la salida…

_…_ maldito baka, ya se tardó! _–pensaba una impaciente Anko a mitad del pasillo. Movía la pierna desesperadamente, eran casi las 4 en un día jueves. Había salido de su ensayo de coro satisfactoriamente y se supone que Kakashi la acompañaría a su casa (además ella no traía dinero para pagar el autobús) Y entonces se vio bendecida por el vibrador de su celular.

. Hey, Hola! Como estas? Nada más te mando un saludo, a ver qué día nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir de nuevo, te parece? – Itachi.

Le sonrió al celular antes de responder.

Envió el mensaje y siguió aguardando a que su guardaespaldas hiciera acto de aparición. Ya no había nadie en la escuela, salvo algunos miembros del taller de danza, las señoras de la cafetería, y el policía de la entrada. Ni siquiera la directora estaba ese día por allí.

Sin embargo… mirando hacia el vacío pareció recordar las numerosas burlas de sus compañeros.

_ Admítelo  
_ Vamos Anko, se sincera contigo, dilo de una vez.  
_ Fuerte y claro, ya es más que obvio dinos quien es.  
_ No estoy segura de que sea Itachi… ¿Quién será el afortunado?  
_ ¡Anko suspiró! ¡Cuidado el apocalipsis se acerca!  
_ Admítelo Anko, estas E N A M O R A D A

¿Enamorada?

¿De quién?

__ Por favor… no estoy enamorada,_ - miró su mano con varios rayones de lapicero, entre las difusas figuras destacaban algunos corazones. Kurenai la regañó por eso, pintaba corazones inconcientemente en todos lados, y aun así decía que no estaba enamorada; a sabiendas de que Anko… no era ese tipo de chicas cursis y amantes de color rosa, que desparraman estupidez y melosidad por doquier.

_ _¿Qué esta pasándome?_

Quizás, inconscientemente

Muy dentro de ella.

Algo estaba cambiando…

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién la había hecho cambiar de parecer?

_ No estoy enamorada – dijo en voz alta. - ¿O sí? – dijo mirando nuevamente los corazones del dorso de su mano. – _No, dije que no me volvería a pasar. No me interesa tener un novio ahorita, ya es historia, sé todo lo que debería de saber de tener novios, te abrazan, te besan, te juran un amor infinito y cuando te das cuenta… te están poniendo el cuerno con una zorra_.

Recuerdos de una mala experiencia.

_ Vamos Anko… - decía una Kurenai imaginaria dentro de su cabeza - ¿A quién crees que engañas? Todos lo vemos, dilo de una vez, él te importa más de lo que tus acciones pueden expresar, deja de negarlo! Está bien que te enamores ¡Vívelo mujer!  
_ _Cállate _– le contestaba a la imagen imaginaria de la chica de ojos rojos.

Y las imágenes de esa persona, también se hacían latentes a cada segundo. Lo veía pasar frente a ella, hablarle, y ayudarla. Y sin embargo, debía mantener en silencio que ella.

… En serio estaba sintiendo algo por él.

_ No lo voy a decir, no estoy enamorada y punto  
_ No lo disimules – apareció una Shizune imaginaria también a su lado. Y entonces la música se hizo presente. Se imaginó a sí misma con el cabello suelto y vestida con un delgado y fino vestido color lila-rosado, pegado al estilo de Grecia antigua y Roma. Y que poco a poco sus amigas iban apareciendo y la obligaban a confesar.

**No lo disimules, bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón!  
_**_**No van a oír que lo diga no, no  
**_**¡Tu sueño es! No lo niegues Uooh!  
**_** _ ¡ Jamás! Lo hare! ¡No hablaré de mi amor!**_

Y empezó a caminar por la escuela con sus espectros cantantes vestidos de las musas detrás de ella coreando mientras tarareaba dicha soundtrack de película

**Claramente vemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas!  
Trata de admitirlo, muy enamorada estas**

_**_ No van a oír que lo diga No, no!**_

Subió rumbo a los salones, en dirección al suyo, y al pararse frente a la puerta, la memoria de estar en sus brazos la hizo sonrojarse y desear que el tiempo pudiera retroceder para que ella recordara el dulce aroma de su suéter. Y sonrió

¡**Ya ríndete! Tu sonrisa es de amor**

_**_ ¡No insistan mas, no diré que es amor!**__ –_ les contestó a las voces en su cabeza

**Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor.**

_**_ No pidan más que lo diga, No harán jamás que lo diga!**_

**Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor.**

La imagen de una bella Kurenai, Shizune, Kin y Karin rodeándola para que cediera ante sus sentimientos, mientras todas ellas vestían con hermosos vestidos dignos de diosas y ella como simple mortal que tiene que negar lo que siente, abarcaba toda su realidad. Incluso veía difusa la silueta de él. Pasar y mentalmente… le cantaba

Siguió peleando con sus amigas, hasta llegar al patio de la escuela, se paró junto a la jardinera y miró la delicada flor que estaba allí. Blanca y hermosa, cada vez ese rosal se volvía más agradable. Y recordó.

**[[Flashback 3]]**

Un día antes.

_ Pero… no entiendo, creo que tengo edad suficiente para irme sin guardaespaldas Kakashi.  
_ No importa Anko, es mi misión  
_ ¿Por qué comienzo a creer que no es por tu misión?  
_ ¿Por qué es entonces?  
_ No lo sé.

_ Al fin está dando rosas esa vieja planta. – dijo ella  
_ Si, últimamente se está volviendo más colorida.  
_ Es blanca. Mira tiene cuatro flores… aunque bueno dos apenas están pasando de ser botones a una flor grande y olorosa  
_… - Kakashi se aguantó la risa- ¿Olorosa?  
_ Si, olorosa… ¿Qué tiene? A mí me gusta como huelen, bueno… las blancas son más delicadas en olor que las rojas.  
_ ¿A si?

Kakashi miró a ambos lados revisando que nadie los viera, y se acercó al rosal. Después con una delicadeza cortó una de las flores y se la obsequió a Anko.

_ Incluso si no eres muy afecta a estas cosas, creo que como toda mujer, tienes una debilidad por algo.  
_ Baka – le contestó tomando la flor-

**[[Fin del Flashback]]**

El recuerdo la lleno de alegría e hizo que una corriente recorriera cada milímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir feliz. Sus mejillas llegaron a ser rosadas mientras ella cerraba los ojos y divagaba en el recuerdo de la rosa.

_**_ Nadie sabrá… hablaré de mi amor…**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer. La canción "I Wont say I'm in Love" en español, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney.

(1)Perfil- Es como la manera de ser de un asesino, lo determinan aquellos criminólogos y criminalistas de acuerdo a las huellas que deja un delincuente. Su manera de matar, torturar, marcas… claro, todo psicológico en general.  
(2)Strapple. Bien… exagere en este, pero son esos vestidos sin tirantes, cubren desde el pecho hasta… donde tu quieras de las piernas, en caso de Anko… casi un 90 o 95% descubierto de piel. (Ok… exagere… pero…¡era una toalla1!)  
(3)Mmm… cuando una trae falda, hay que tener cuidado, suponiendo de Anko esta en brazos de Kakashi, un brazo en la espalda de ella, el otro debajo de sus rodillas, pero la falda quedó volando… porque no es suficientemente larga para que Kakashi la sostuviera también. Entonces cualquier viento y … se imaginaran el resultado. ¿Por qué Kakashi no sujeto a Anko de otra manera…pues ¡Así cayó! El nd mas extendió los brazos! (Ok… tenía que añadir morbo)

Espero que este cap, sea suficiente para compensar un mes de ausencia. Lo sé, losiento… pero es que la inspiración de plano no llegaba. (de hecho ahorita qe termine de escribir es la una de la mañana) Tenía un buen de problemas y mi cabeza iba a reventar, apenas voy de salida… me costó, lo admitiré. Me costó mucho. Esperó que haya valido la pena. De hecho mi inner desapareció T.T no la encuentro! La extraño.  
Ahora… si un capitulo dedicado al amor. (que raro sonó eso) Y no, no vi Hercules recientemente. Ya tenía planeado usar esa canción (Repito, la canción y la escena son propiedad de Walt Disney) De hecho "Jamais en Avorei" es el titulo de la canción en francés. =D.A partir de siguiente cap, empezaran **EN SERIO** los problemas, Me gustaría meter amor un poco más, pero la acción es necesaria. Ya me las arreglaré.Respiren, esta semana descansamos de mi usual suspenso. ^^ Pero será uno de los pocos si no es que el único capitulo así. Porque el siguiente estará lleno de suspenso. ^^Adelantos breves: El beso, no se dara pronto, losiento… ya tengo planeado eso. Konoha… estará en dos capítulos combinada con la ciudad =O! La sorpresa de Kakashi aparecerá después de que llegue Konoha. Mas celos, mas celos! Y vendrá subiendo la temperatura (albur). El siguiente reto de bandas, tendrá muchos problemas. Y tada! El muertito deberá de ser entre los próximos 3 capitulos. Tambien veremos lo que pasó con Sasuke y Sakura aquella noche, y la vida de Kurenai y Asuma =O. Hahaha tengo planes…espero poder actualizar en una semana. Masomenos.

Bueno, suficiente.

**Siguiente capitulo: Second Match. (CANCELADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO)**  
**Siguiente del siguiente: Babies. (CANCELADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO)  
**

**_Dream Fighter 1556_**

**Nota:** Necesito a alguien que sepa hacer summarys, para un fic que voy a sacar. Un ShikaTema, ya que olvide a Shikamaru en esta historia. Ya tengo el primer cap, pero no tengo el summary. ¿Voluntarios?


	16. XVI Second Match

Ahora si, tuve un **g r a n** retraso. =( Quería actualizar desde hace como mes y medio. Pero… no me gustaba como quedaba el cap. Y lo borré, lo volví a escribir y tampoco. Y luego, no tenía tiempo, o ff no me dejaba entrar ¬¬ Pero ya estoy aquí.

=0 Esta es la última actualización del año! =D Se los dejó, iré a … actualizar mi otro fic, y a subir el tan esperado desenlace de Under the Sun =)

El problema del HIATUS, fue en si... la muerte de Anko, y de los personajes que vengan =S además de lo de Kabuto. y El gran error de Hidan que anda por allí. Pero... ya eso fue solucionado, El problema fue la falta de inspiración y que me puse exigente conmigo misma (la falta de mi inner debe de afectar seguramente) o será porque ya no llevo quimica en la escuela? Gracias a los que me amenazaron con matarme si detenía el fic. =)

Espero les agrade! =D

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de (el cruel asesino sin corazón) Masashi Kishimoto,  
No me pagan por escribir, lo hago porque si no me vuelvo un zombie

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
_ Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo XVI. Second Match!

By. Dream Fighter 1556

_ Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, mi nombre es Amaranta Cue, Y hoy les vengo a presentar la segunda parte de la entrevista con la señorita cuya madre fue asesinada por los ahora conocidos como Akatsuki, y cuyo mejor amigo se encuentra hospitalizado por parte de los mismos. Bienvenida Rin.  
_ Muchas gracias.  
_ Dime, Al publico le intriga ¿No tienes miedo? Te has dado a conocer con estos dos hechos, y eso te pone en un gran riesgo.  
_ No, no tengo miedo… Solo el habitual de salir a la calle y ser asesinada. Pero eso es cosa de cada día.  
_ Dinos, ¿Cómo fue que sucedieron ambos hechos?  
_ Pues, el problema con Eliot, fue más que nada un susto, y un golpe de suerte. Aun no sabemos qué ocurrió, simplemente, un joven salió pidiendo ayuda para él. Pero no estamos seguros de que ocurrió.  
_ ¿Quién era ese joven?  
_ No lo sé, yo no lo conozco, pero me alegra de que haya estado ahí para ayudar a Eliot.  
_ ¿No te parece sospechoso que él hubiera estado allí en ese instante?  
_ Si, de hecho fue interrogado y se le aplicó todo el protocolo, pero no coincide en nada con las huellas en el cuerpo de Eliot, o la escena del crimen.  
_ Y dinos… ¿Cómo van con Eliot? ¿Cómo esta él?  
_… - Rin se quedó un momento en silencio, como recordando algo doloroso – Sigue en coma, el veneno todavía no a sido completamente neutralizado, entonces los efectos siguen haciendo estragos. Los doctores intentan crear un antídoto, o algo. No solo para él; si no para cualquier otra víctima en potencia, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
_ Tengamos mucha fe en eso, si es así, este joven anónimo resultaría ser un héroe.  
_ Ya lo es.  
_ Tienes razón. Ahora Rin, ¿Qué paso la noche en que tu madre falleció? De antemano te doy mi mas sincero pésame.  
_ Te lo agradezco; Yo simplemente la encontré en su cuarto, ya sin remedio para su muerte, y un mensaje algo macabro escrito en la pared. Y llamé a la policía; pero había encontrado algunas cosas en la cocina, una taza de café casi sin tomar, y otra casi vacía y rota en el suelo. La policía infiere (1) que mi madre dejó pasar a su asesino, y que este envenenó la taza de café de mi madre, o todo el café de ese día. Después de que el veneno- empezó a sentir como se le quebraba la voz – surtió efecto, la llevó a su habitación, y…  
_ Con eso basta Rin, está bien. – La tranquilizó la reportera.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ Todo estará bien, calma… - le dijo al chico. Pero este estaba demasiado deprimido como para sonreírle a su nueva niñera. Estaban en un lujoso lugar, algo completamente nuevo para él. Pisos brillantes, grupos de gente hablando algunas lenguas extrañas, vestidas de una forma inusual, era como un mundo nuevo. Y solo conocía a una persona en todo el lugar. A ella, su nueva niñera.  
_ ¿Qué es este lugar?  
_ Es un aeropuerto, viajaremos en un avión a la ciudad; Tranquilo, todo estará bien. – le sonrió la mujer.  
Pero no podía corresponderle a la sonrisa, dejó a sus padres, enfrentándose a un problema gigante, y a sus amigos y conocidos dentro de una aldea enferma. Sabiendo que él mismo era una amenaza para todo el que estuviera a su alrededor.

Dejaron las mochilas en una especie de cinta de plástico que se movía. Y luego pasaron por un marco de metal con un foco color rojo en la cima, él llevaba una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas para distraerse, pero… era más fácil distraerse con todo lo que veía.

Avanzaron juntos hasta un lugar abierto, y otros hombres se les acercaron para escoltarlos a unas escaleras, enfrente a un gigantesco avión; nunca creyó ver uno en su vida, en su hogar no existían esas cosas tan colosales. El avión era realmente enorme… subieron por las escaleras y luego fueron a dar en un cuarto con muchos asientos, y poca gente.

Su niñera lo llevó de la mano hasta un asiento en la parte del medio, y lo sentó junto a la ventana.  
_ Nunca me había subido a un avión.  
_ Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – le contestó ella.  
_ ¿Qué le va a pasar a mi madre y a mi padre?  
_ Nada, ellos estarán bien.  
_ ¿Soy tan peligroso como para que no me quieran cerca?

Eso era un comentario triste.  
_ No, no, no, nada de eso.  
_ ¿Entonces porque nadie me quiere allá en la aldea?  
_ Claro que te quieren, pero porque te quieren, te enviaran a estudiar para volverte tan fuerte como tu padre. – Ella nunca se imaginó a si misma hablando de esa manera.  
_ ¿Y te venceré entonces? – ahora sonó retador  
_ Eso lo veremos.

_ Atención, les habla su capitán. Por favor abróchense los cinturones y asegúrense de estar en sus lugares correspondientes. Iniciaremos el vuelo en unos minutos; y hay probabilidades de una tenue turbulencia. Para cualquier situación que deseen reportar nuestras azafatas se harán cargo de recibirlas. Espero que disfruten su viaje.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ Creo que ahora si se preocuparon por la seguridad – comentó Suigetsu

Luces fuera, el sonido de uno o más contrabajos despierta el suspenso entre el público y la emoción de los participantes, son dos notas, secas, graves y repetitivas, como un tambor. El sonido no se detiene. Entonces un conjunto de voces de un coro imita al sonido, varias octavas más arriba, haciendo el ambiente un tanto tétrico como si fuera la llegada de una princesa apocalíptica. Las notas de las voces empiezan abajo y suben…varios tonos, y vuelven a bajar. Un violín se une haciendo unas notas que aumentan el suspenso, pero hacen vibrar el ambiente, parece que juega conforme sube y baja en la escala musical; y se une en ese momento el retumbar de los tambores de una batería llevando el ritmo… Las luces se encienden y se apagan conforme las voces, de colores verdes, y amarillos causando un efecto místico al escenario… el sonido perdura unos segundos más…

Hasta que el ritmo, y la cadencia se corta y abre paso a una energética guitarra junto con otros instrumentos dignos de una banda de rock. La gente en el público comienza a saltar con el ritmo de la canción. Y a pedir a gritos que empieza la función de una buena vez…

Y entonces el sonido se apaga… cuando una persona camina desde el fondo de la tarima hasta el micrófono… es el único instrumento que hay en ese momento.

Gritos de la gente

_ ¡Buenas noches! – grita el sujeto.

Al final de la masa de gente, al fondo del salón…

_ ¿Qué pasó con el otro presentador? – dice Yamato.  
_ Ni idea… Kakashi, ¿Supiste que pasó?  
_ Si… se intoxico. Pero ya debería de haberse recuperado…  
_ ¿Qué le paso?  
_ En el concurso pasado, el presentador fue encontrado en el baño, envenenado, golpeado… Nadie sabe quien fue. Ni cuánto tiempo paso así. Kakashi lo encontró y la ambulancia se lo llevo. – todas las miradas se dirigieron a él peli plata.  
_ Es un completo misterio, me pidieron que declarara, pero como no tenía nada que ver, no estuve demasiado metido en ese asunto – contestó el Hatake.  
_ Mmm…  
_ Pero lo que se me hace curioso, es que… al tiempo en que yo lo encontraba en el baño, Anko también estaba con él, le daba una entrevista.  
_ ¿Qué?

Los presentes allí, eran nada más 3 personas, Kakashi, Yamato y Neji Hyuuga. Que por insistencia de Kakashi asistió al segundo enfrentamiento de bandas en el que Anko y su banda estaba anotada.

_ Por eso es que viniste Neji, - dijo Kakashi – queremos que busques a cualquier persona que esté relacionada con Akatsuki u Orochimaru.  
_ Entiendo…  
_ Mi teoría, es que un Akatsuki andaba por aquí ese día; tal vez vigilando a los hermanos Uchiha; o no lo sé, quizás también a Anko por la entrevista. Y atacó al presentador, lo encerró en el baño y cambio su apariencia para seguir con el espectáculo, y más tarde la entrevista – continuó el peli plata  
_ Suena lógico… pero no podemos tomarla como verdadera. – Neji se cruzó de brazos. Y pensó en qué clase de persona debería de buscar… veía a muchos adolescentes pasar de un lado a otro, gritar como histéricos mientras veían al presentador.

_ Bien, bien… gracias, chicas, chicos… bueno, como saben… el mes concluyó. Si.. se fue increíblemente rápido. Pero bueno estamos aquí… para la eliminatoria del mes… Como saben, cada viernes… se presentaron 10 bandas… y salieron 3 de ellas… Para la eliminatoria mensual. Que es el día de hoy. 12 bandas…. Se enfrentaran en este escenario. Cada una de ellas tocara una canción y en la primera ronda… se irán 6, y en la segunda… se irán. 4. Así, al final de la noche… los que pasaran a la final. Serán solamente 2 bandas… Las mejores por supuesto.

Gritos del público.

_ ¿Y qué pasará el próximo mes? Bien, habrá enfrentamientos cada mes… sip. Pero empezaran a acumular puntos. Las dos bandas… se presentaran a mitad y al final del mes. Y quizás aparezcan en algunas otras presentaciones; para ganar puntos a su favor, impresionar al jurado… Y demás. Están invitados a verlos las fechas estarán publicadas en internet, facebook, twiitter, etc. Bueno ya basta de pláticas… empecemos de una vez. La primera banda de esta noche es:

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ _Esto es demasiado…_ - Enserio, cometería un crimen bastante grande, porque él se lo pidió, porque si no, la asesinarían. Era la única que quedaba sin sospechas de querer asesinar a alguien, por lo tanto, debía salir todo a la perfección. Y debía sobretodo ser discreta.

Miraba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde numerosas bandas platicaban sobre su turno en el escenario, y donde en el fondo, habían dos jóvenes: Uchiha Itachi, y Mitarashi Anko, su hasta el momento, mejor amiga.

Y ahora, estaría a punto de involucrarla en un peligro, que quizás podría acabar con ambas vidas. La de ella, y la suya.

_ ¿Nerviosa? – decía Itachi jugando  
_ ¿Yo? Hahahaha, no me hagas reír Uchiha,

La espió, durante dos meses, estuvo junto de ella, mirando desde la ventana opuesta a su casa, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Enterándose de su progreso para despertar como ninja. Lo sabía todo, desde el ninja que copia, su guardaespaldas. Las citas no muy frecuentes con Itachi, los celos de Kakashi, los otros miembros de la organización sin nombre. Los horarios, rutinas, ensayos. Todo. Había sido la espía perfecta, y su trabajo esa noche, podría hacer que toda la vida de las personas ahí presentes, diera un giro de 180º.

_ Karin – la llamó Suigetsu.  
_ ¿Qué quieres estúpido?- le contestó, mientras apartaba la vista.  
_ ¿Estás lista?  
_ Si. – estaba seria, debía ser cuidadosa, pero estaba a punto de traicionar a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo esperan que estuviera?  
_ Me refiero para tocar.  
_ Ah, si claro – respiró profundo mirando la mesa central de la habitación, donde había numerosos vasos, y comida lista para ser consumida. – Necesito aire. – y se fue.

**…**

**..**

**.  
**

_ _Hasta dónde yo recuerdo esa era la habitación-camerino_ – pensó Kakashi después de recorrer el edificio unas cuantas veces. Había abierto una puerta errónea donde encontró a un montón de reporteros que de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre él, pensando que era uno de los concursantes. Pero los decepcionó al decirles que no.

Tenía que encontrar a Anko. Antes de su turno sobre el escenario si era posible, pero… no encontraba el tonto cuarto donde se hallaba la Mitarashi.

Encontró una puerta con una estrella. __ ¿Será?_

Apoyó con suavidad la mano y empujó; lentamente el chirrido de una puerta vieja y se hizo notorio durante unos segundos. Había un luz encendida, pero no escuchaba el barullo de gente, De hecho era todo lo contrario. Cuando entró al fin, se topo con una habitación no demasiado grande, pero estaba hermosamente iluminada con luces de colores provenientes de lámparas en varios muebles rústicos con Leeds de diferentes colores que hacían variar los colores de luz. Pequeñas piedras colgando de las paredes, sillas y un computador. Un amplio mueble pegado a la pared repleto de discos de música. Un extraño aparato que Kakashi identificó como un mezclador de música. Dos grandes bocinas en los extremos opuestos de la habitación. Y una pared vacía de muebles. Pero completamente cargada y rellena con posters.

Era una habitación bastante curiosa; seguramente de una Djane.(1) Pero la pared de posters, decía que; quien quiera que fuera el dueño de esa habitación, no se cerraba a un solo género de música. Posters de concursos pasados, conciertos de ayuda, protección, a favor de alguna campaña. De conciertos de bandas reconocidas a nivel mundial, nacional y demás. Autografiados. _ _Quien viva aquí debe ser famoso_ _ pensó. Miró el resto de las paredes… había fotografías autografiadas de varias personas con algunos de los directores y productores del concurso que de bandas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. Pudo divisar a Eliot Green, en varias de las fotos, a algunos de lo jueces también. Pero, la persona que más se repetía era sin duda una chica de tez blanca y cabello castaño, se acercó a una de las fotos para verla mejor… _ _¿Dónde la he visto? _

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, una sensación de extrañeza y tristeza. Después algo de nostalgia… ¿Quién era?

La otra persona que más se repetía en las fotos, era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos negros. Que aparecía siempre muy galante en cualquier foto donde se le viera. Alzando sus lentes color naranja a modo conquistador.

Una sensación de aprecio y nostalgia se hizo presente dentro de su cabeza. El peli plata sentía de nuevo…

Que conocía a esas personas.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Se giró a una increíble velocidad cuando escuchó voces detrás de él. Y abrió los ojos como un par de platos cuando vio a las personas.

Eran cinco.

Pero dos de ellas, eran las personas que se repetían numerosas en las fotos. El cabello castaño y la piel pálida de ella. Y después la mirada inquisidora y sorpresiva del peli negro que se posaron sobre él. Lo hizo dudar…

__ No puede ser…_

El viento le levantaba el cabello y le pegaba de lleno en el rostro. Quizás era un intento de hacerla reaccionar. Incluso sintió que le murmuraban:  
_ Asesina…

Pero era inocente. Todavía.

La terraza era un pequeño espacio abierto con piso elegante y una barda de cemento decorada al estilo gótico; ella estaba apoyada en sus brazos y codos sobre la misma, mirando a la infinidad de la nada. Y pensando.

Se quitó los lentes; ¿En verdad la había elegido a ella para esa misión?

Era culpa de Suigetsu y de todos ellos por haber fallado el primer intento de ponerle la Marca de Maldición a Anko. Lentamente sacó del bolsillo de su falda una pequeña botella llena de piedritas color marrón. Las miró por un momento…

Ella no iba a disfrutar el "espectáculo" después de todo, a lo mejor eso aminoraba la culpa que había empezado a cargar… Pero aun así, sería culpable de todo lo que ocurriera.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías ir a alistarte para su turno? - dijo una voz fría y oscura desde la entrada a la terraza. Miró a su acompañante, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se encontró con los negros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.  
_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
_ Solo intentaba ser amable.- se hizo el indiferente.  
_ Gomenasai, - dijo Karin regresando su vista a la nada, y guardó el pequeño frasco. _ Quería un poco de aire.  
_ La competencia es difícil, no son tan tontos como la vez pasada, deberías ir a ver.  
_ No gracias. – Se volvió a poner los lentes y suspiró.  
_ Algo te molesta.  
_ ¿Y A ti en que te afecta si así fuera? -  
_ Que la única banda competente tiene que estar bien y completa para que este concurso me agrade.  
_ Eres un egocéntrico.  
_ Como digas. – Sasuke dejó de darle importancia, su semblante serio estaba clavado en el ahora alborotado cabello rojo de Karin. Y por un instante una escena cruzó su mente al verla tan despeinada:

La vio a ella con cara de espanto, en el suelo con una gran mancha en el abdomen, muriendo lentamente.

Fue un segundo nada más. Agitó la cabeza levemente para deshacerse de la idea, y caminó hasta la barda del lugar. Con las manos en los bolsillos levantó su vista al cielo. Y solo se escuchó el silencio. Karin se extrañó de esa conducta y se le quedó mirando en busca de algún a respuesta o distracción.

_ Voy a hacer algo que quizás este mal – dijo al fin la peli roja. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero aparentó serenidad mientras Karin continuaba su relato – Voy a meter en problemas a mucha gente; voy a traicionar a mi mejor amiga, y la pondré en un riesgo… muy grande.  
_ Y si es tan malo, ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer? – serenidad ante todo.  
_ Porque no tengo opción. ¿Crees que ella me perdone?  
_ ¿Es Anko?  
_ Si.  
_ Hpmh… - conocía a Anko, si. Era una persona un tanto especial, hasta el momento nunca se había enojado en serio, fingía resentimiento durante unos momentos. Era caprichosa, infantil, inmadura y madura a la vez, lista, pero no rencorosa. Anko misma había declarado que no podía enojarse con alguien durante más de 24 horas. Pero… desconocía si la Mitarashi era vengativa… - Tú la conoces mejor que yo, tú deberías saber. _ silencio _ ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?  
_ Dejémoslo en que es algo malo, pero por favor no le digas a nadie.  
_ ¿Incluye asesinar, robar, o torturar?  
_ No… no por el momento. Y no yo.  
_ . . . No te prometo nada.

Unos destellos en la calle de color verde llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes, Karin frunció el ceño, era la señal, todos estaban listos.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Hora y media más tarde. . .

_ ¿¡Cómo pasó esto?  
_ Yo no…  
_ Carajo! ¡Dime como mierdas pasó!- gritaba el presentador. Justo momentos antes de desmayarse en brazos de uno de los policías.

Si, ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Ahí. Tendidos en el suelo. Inconscientes… todos los miembros del público estaban tirados y encimados entre ellos. Todo ocurrió al momento de anunciar las bandas ganadoras de la noche. Los representantes estaban en el escenario, cuando de repente uno de ellos, cayó de frente contra el suelo sin motivo aparente, luego otro más… y después uno de los jueces. Los siguientes fueron algunos del público, y sin más… todos empezaron a caer en cadena, Los representantes de las bandas yacían en el suelo, excepto Itachi y Anko. El Uchiha al ver el peligro empujó a la Mitarashi rumbo al otro lado del telón.  
_ Qué rayos…  
_ Shh… hay que movernos.  
_ ¿Qué?  
_ Tú sígueme. – La tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar en silencio – No hagas ruido, Dime… ¿Comiste o tomaste algo de la mesa hace rato?  
_ No… no me gusta el refresco y no tenía hambre.  
_ ¿Segura?  
_ Qué si, - ella estaba seria. _ Itachi…  
_ Calla… sígueme.

Del lado de la entrada.

_ ¿Dónde está Kakashi?  
_ Se perdió en el pasillo, dijo que estaba con Anko.  
_ ¿Dónde está ella ahora?  
_ … - Neji buscaba a la Mitarashi con su Byakugan, la había visto salir del escenario con Itachi Uchiha, pero la perdió de vista cuando todos empezaron a caer. – Esta con Itachi, en las escaleras de servicio.  
_ ¿Quiénes no se han desmayado?  
_ Ellos dos, Kakashi, dos personas que están con él… – Siguió buscando y de repente habló con tono de alarma – hay unos cinco sujetos dando vueltas por todas las habitaciones, están buscando a alguien.  
_ ¡¿Akatsuki?  
_ No… no son ellos, - contestó Neji. – No hay Akatsuki aquí hoy. No todavía… no los reconozco, vienen encapuchados.  
_ ¿A quién crees que busquen? ¿O que querrán?  
_ Si ellos fueron los que hicieron dormir a todos… algo valioso sin duda. O alguien.  
_ ¿Dónde está Kakashi?  
_ Por este pasillo, a la derecha, en la habitación que tenga una estrella.  
_ Vamos, llamaré a Jiraiya de una vez… - dijo Yamato y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación que le había dicho el Hyuuga.

La vista que tenía Neji, en realidad era algo escabrosa, cuerpos tirados por todos lados, la habitación camerino también, y las cinco personas se habían dividido en los niveles del edificio buscando quien sabe que. Anko e Itachi estaban usando unas escaleras de servicio por lo cual estaban a salvo… por el momento. Además estaban en el sexto piso de siete. Y los "maleantes" aun no llegaban al quinto. Aun…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ Un momento… - dijo Kakashi… y se quedó escuchando al silencio.  
_ Mira, en serio te agradeceríamos si fueras a dar tu testimonio sobre lo ocurrido es que.  
_ La música… - decía el peli plata – La gente… están en silencio.

El sujeto de cabello negro se quedó escuchando también. Y luego ella los imitó.  
_ Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el peli negro, y se acercó a la puerta. – Aguarden aquí… - y salió.

Avanzó por el silencioso pasillo, en busca de sonidos. Camino derecho… rumbo al camerino. La puerta estaba abierta, miró dentro… todos estaban en el suelo.  
_ _Qué demonios…_ - pensó. – _No puede ser…_ - entró. No conocía a todos los participantes… pero tenía la impresión de que faltaban varios. Caminó rumbo a la puerta que lo llevaría a la parte detrás del telón, pasó… y se asomó por la gran tela… todos en el suelo. _ _Mierda…_

Regresó por donde vino, cuidando encontrar algo que lo ayudara… ¿Qué había podido ser? ¿El aire? No… él también estaría desmayado.  
_ ¿_Si es desmayo verdad? –_ Se preguntó; ya en el camerino se acercó a uno de las víctimas, y checó el pulso – _Desmayo…_

El aire no, ¿La comida?... No, al público no se le ofrecía comida. Entonces dio con la pista. Solamente giró a ver la mesa donde estaban todos los refrescos, botellas y cervezas. _ _Demonios._

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ Itachi…  
_ ¿Qué pasó?  
_ ¿Crees que haya sido Akatsuki?  
_ No lo sé… es probable.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿O a quien quieren?  
_ No lo sé. Pero… si ni tu ni yo tomamos nada, y nos ven sin estar desmayados…

Entonces escucharon que alguien estaba cerca.

Las escaleras eral de Caracol metálicas, amplias… y estaban colocadas con una base en el escenario detrás del telón, y ascendían en línea recta hasta la azotea. En cada piso había una especie de armario, que en realidad era un acceso a la escalera de servicio. De modo que en una habitación por piso, se podía entrar o salir de esas escaleras, con solo abrir la puerta. Además los muros de dichos armarios eran bastante delgados como para escuchar los sonidos a través de los mismos

En el sexto piso donde se encontraban, había una de esos accesos, y estaban justo en la entrada a la habitación. Cuando escucharon que alguien pasaba  
_ ¿Dónde se metió? – dijo quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado, y se escuchó como claramente, empezaba a dar vueltas en la habitación.  
_… - Anko le tocó el hombro a Itachi para que la mirara y le dijo con el movimiento de sus labios "El seguro" y señaló la puerta. Estaban varados en la escalera, Itachi por delante sujetando la mano de Anko.

El Uchiha dijo con el movimiento de labios. "Ponlo… yo iré a checar el de arriba" Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y se movió tan delicadamente como pudo hasta llegar a la puerta. Sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle… y que el sonido la delataría. Alcanzó la perilla. Y giró lentamente el seguro. Cuando quitó la mano La perilla se movió con fuerza. Indicando claro, que del otro lado la intentaban abrir.  
_ Puta puerta… tiene seguro. – dijeron del otro lado.  
_ _Esa voz… -_ pensó la Mitarashi  
_ Ah, aquí estas Tayuya… ¿Ya revisaste los baños de mujeres?  
_ ¿No pudiste entrar tú cara de mierda?  
_ . . . Te estaba preguntando.  
_ No, no he ido… - seguían girando la perilla – Joder… voy a tirar esta puerta.  
_ Tayuya, no vinimos a destruir el edificio.  
_ ¿Sabes que hay detrás de esta porquería?  
_ Creo que es la escalera de servicio.  
_ ¿Y qué tal si esa mierdecilla que estamos buscando está ahí escondida?  
_ Terminemos de revisar, si no… derribas la puerta.  
_ . . .

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, en diferentes pisos.

En el segundo piso. Kakashi estaba empezando a preocuparse por lo que sucedía afuera, pero en cuanto escuchó pasos acelerados que se dirigían hacia donde estaba, decidió esperar y guardar silencio. De hecho se puso en guardia para recibir a quien quiera que fuera. El silencio absoluto del edificio no le daba buena espina.

En primer piso, el joven de cabello negro caminaba recorriendo los pasillos e iba a subir las escaleras, cuando de repente, escuchó que alguien abría de golpe una puerta cercana a él y maldecía. Luego la cerraba y se acercaba a él. Seguramente sin notarlo.

En el sexto piso, Itachi bajaba lentamente las escaleras, sin que Anko lo escuchara, le tocó suavemente el hombro, y la peli morada volteó… aunque se le aceleró el corazón a mil por hora. Cuando se relajó intentó subir un escalón para estar más cerca de Itachi, pero, la suela de su zapato se deslizó haciéndola resbalar por un instante, lo que produjo un ruido de escaleras metálicas chocando. No gritó por suerte… pero el ruido se escuchó bastante al parecer.

De regreso en el segundo piso. El peli plata alzó su kunai y esperó…

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, y Kakashi estuvo a punto de atacar a quienes estaban frente a él. Pero los reconoció a tiempo.  
_ Kakashi… tenemos problemas- dijo Yamato.  
_ Oh no… - dijo Neji.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir con "Oh no"? – se alteraba el castaño.  
_ Anko…

Primer piso.

_ Entonces ustedes son los que armaron este alboroto eh. – dijo el peli negro. Había un sujeto de piel pálida, y cabello azul claro frente a él.  
_ Muévete  
_ Creo que considerarás, hablarme de otra manera. – sonrió  
_ ¿A si? ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
_ No me olvidarás después de hoy, mi nombre es ¡Uchiha Obito!

Segundo piso.  
_ No me digas lo que creo que vas a decir – suplicó Yamato.  
_ La encontraron.  
_ ¿¡Qué? – exclamó Kakashi _ ¿¡Quién?

. . . . .

Sexto piso.

Abrió mucho los ojos y apretó inconscientemente sus manos después de hacer el ruido. Rezaba mentalmente para que no la encontraran.  
_ Un segundo – dijeron en el exterior – eso fue en las escaleras. – pasos acercándose. Anko sentía que el corazón se le saldría. Y una extraña sensación de pánico la hizo estremecerse. Itachi tenía los puños apretados y la mirada fija en la puerta. Tomó la mano de Anko por si necesitaban huir…pero recordó que había sellado su salida. Los pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta. Y aguardaron unos segundos.

Segundos que parecían eternos y de suspenso. Sin saber que pasaría después.

Escucharon una leve risa… de la chica del exterior.  
_ Hehehe… bastardos – murmuró

Esperar…

. . .

_ ¡ ¡ A Q U I E S T A ! !

_**Continuará. . . **_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) **Djane**, - Mujer Dj. =)

Prometí suspensó para este cap no? Diganme… ¿Cumplí? Ya se imaginaran masomenos que habrá en el siguiente. La pregunta es… ¿Qué cosa rara le va a añadir la loca de Dream? Sipi, Rin y Obito hicieron su aparición.

¿Qué paso en esa hora y media? Pues, podrán suponer que Karin es la culpable, y pues no pasó nada… fue el concurso, tocaron, cantaron, tomaron, comieron… =)

Sasuke y Sakura serán más relevantes de lo que creen, en el próximo capitulo. =0 Ah, si necesito ayuda, según yo en algún capitulo, añadi las edades de todos los personajes. Pero… no lo encuentro. Alguien sabe en donde los puse? Esque cometí un gran error, Anko no tiene 17. Si no 18 y Kakashi tiene 20. ^^' Qe más…ya empezé las ediciones de todos los caps. De hecho los primeros 3 ya están corregidos. Cambios… no que yo recuerde, solo en las vueltas al momento de dar direcciones.

Estoy compensando mi ausencia =D

Nop, sin adelantos esta ves.

Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad =) y les deseo un

**¡ F E L I Z A Ñ O 2 0 1 1 !**

Cumplan todos sus objetivos, y no se embriaguen demasiado! Qe sea un muy buen año para todos. Y muchas gracias a los que me han estado leyendo todo este 2010, se les agradece. Espero seguirlos viendo el siguiente año. **D O M O A R I G A T O O G O Z A I M A Z U ! !**

Qe todo lo que pidan y quieran se haga realidad,

_Atte: Dream Fighter 1556_


	17. XVII The Fight

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
_ Escritos

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene palabras de orden altisonante. Y El cap. Es largo… muy largo tomate tu tiempo.

CONSEJO: Comenta la manera de describir batallas de Dream =) la harás feliz, y sacara buenas notas, ahorita que entrará en exámenes.

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

.

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo XVII. "The Fight"

By. Dream Fighter 1556

.

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

* * *

_ "_porque la realidad es a veces más extraña que la ficción"_

Sexto piso:

Sintió el temblar de las escaleras, alguien venía subiendo. . . se sintió acorralada. Estática y aferrada a la escalera de metal, deseando que pudiera fundirse con ella y desaparecer, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

_ ¡Voy a derrumbar esta mierda! – gritaron del otro lado.

__ Piensa, piensa Anko. . . Piensa. . ._ – sintió que Itachi se levantaba y ponía su mano sobre su hombro. Quizás quería darle confianza, o quizás la iba a saltar y ponerse al frente. . . de cualquier manera estaban casi acorralados por completo, la única salida posible era la azotea.

Y entonces lo recordó, a mitad de un segundo se le iluminó la mente y recordó varios consejos que había aprendido a lo largo de su entrenamiento.

**[[Flashback]]**

_ No es navidad Kakashi, ¿Qué son estas cosas? – tomó de la mano del peli plata unas pequeñas pelotas con un hilo colgando, _ ¿Qué pasa si las tiro?  
_ ¡No lo hagas! – gritaron Kakashi y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Anko dejó caer una de las "pelotitas" y al cabo de unos segundos, una luz cegadora se desprendió de ella, haciendo que los tres se echaran al piso cubriendo sus ojos. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos de los repentinos resplandores que ocurrían en su casa?  
Cuando la luz se fue.  
_ ¿Qué… qué fue eso? – preguntó Anko poniéndose de pie.  
_ Recuerdas el día que conocimos a los Hyuuga?  
_ Si,  
_ ¿Recuerdas el destello?  
_ Si,  
_ Son como "bombas de luz" si quieres llamarlas así. Tienen una especie de combinación de sustancias químicas dentro y cuando – intentó decir Yamato.  
_ Ya entendí, es química, claro. . . Auch, esa cosa dejaría ciego a cualquiera.  
_ Ten – Kakashi le extendió una pequeña bolsa con varias de esas cosas dentro. – Después de lo que pasó con los Hyuuga, y la repentina aparición de Akatsuki será mejor que estemos prevenidos, te darán tiempo de correr aunque sean unos segundos nada más, golpéala, aviéntala y dale la espalada para que puedas escapar.  
_ Intenta llevar aunque sea dos de ellas a todos lados, te sacan de apuros muchas veces.

**[[Fin del Flashback]]**

__ ¡Eso es! – _se levantó, y se preparó para echar a correr, nada más esperaba que el seguro de la azotea no fuera demasiado difícil de quitar.

_ Malditos bastardos, - golpeaban la puerta por el otro lado, amenazando con tirarla.

_ _¿Qué está haciendo?_ – se preguntaba Itachi, mientras veía que Anko se levantaba, y empezaba a buscar dentro de la bolsa de su falda algo extraño, pensó que sacaría un arma. . . pero no, en cambio saco una pelotita de color claro casi del tamaño de una de golf. _ _¿Por qué Anko tiene una de esas? –_ pensó, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, era mejor salir de allí. Se levantó y empezó a subir despacio y esperaba que Anko no fallara el tiro.

_ Malditos, ¡Abran la puerta o derrumbaré esta porquería!  
_ Te estás viendo muy paciente Tayuya – dijo una tercera voz.  
_ Tienes razón.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Aunque Anko estaba lista para aventar la bomba, no podía evitar sentir miedo, y que las piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro. Pasaron dos cosas: La primera fue un gran gemido proveniente del exterior, seguido por un gran golpe en contra de la puerta, que después empezó a desmoronarse junto con parte de la pared de al lado. La segunda: cuando vio el rostro de su atacante, lo primero que hizo antes de que la pudieran ver bien, fue agitar la bomba y lanzarla contra los escombros de la puerta.

_ ¿Qué de…? – preguntaron los maleantes, y una fracción de segundo más tarde la luz cegadora se hizo presente.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Segundo piso:

_ Ay que moverse, debemos ayudar a Anko. Y deshacernos de los demás  
_. . . Kakashi – dijo Neji – Quien era con el que estabas aquí?  
_ Se llama Obito Uchiha.  
_ ¿¡Un Uchiha? – exclamó Yamato, recordando la información que ya tenían de la familia.  
_ ¿Por qué preguntas? – inquirió Kakashi  
_ Está peleando con dos sujetos.  
_ ¿Peleando? – Todos se habían olvidado de la presencia de Rin, que tenía una cara de preocupación y confusión pintada. _ ¿A que se refieren con peleando?  
_. . . A eso, está peleando con un par de gemelos. – respondió Neji. Pero eso no era lo que Rin quería escuchar.  
_ Por lo visto no estás familiarizada con nada de esto. Te explicaremos después – dijo Yamato, - Neji, ¿cuántos dijiste que eran?  
_ Creo que erré en el número son 6  
_ ¿Seis?  
_ ¿Pero. . . Quienes son entonces?  
_ Lo averiguaremos cuando los encontremos, hay que dividirnos.  
_ Se acaban de agrupar, dos están peleando con. . . Obito – dudo al recordar el nombre – Tres esperan a Anko en el sexto piso. Y hay uno último deambulando en el cuarto piso.  
_ Bien, Iré a apoyar a Anko desde la azotea, alguien tiene que bajar con Obito, Yamato.  
_ ¡Hai!  
_ . . . – pero no podían dejar a Rin sola, salir era un peligro, era imposible saber si había alguien más allí. – Rin, quédate aquí y si alguien entra finge estar desmayada – era lo mejor- Neji quiero que entres por las escaleras de servicio y sorprendas a quien quiera que esté en el cuarto piso. Si algo sucede nos reuniremos contigo. En cuanto terminen, se agrupan, si no he dado alguna señal, es que necesitaré apoyo.  
_ Hai – dijeron los dos ninjas  
_ Hay que estar al pendiente de la llegada de Jiraiya.  
_ Me encargaré de recibirlo – dijo Neji – yo le avisaré en cuanto lo vea.  
_ De acuerdo, - abrió la puerta – vámonos. Y sin más los tres hombres salieron del lugar a una velocidad fugaz. Dejando a una pasmada y pálida Rin, sola.

El detalle fue que… No le dijeron lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
_ _ ¿Qué está pasando?_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Primer piso:

_ ¿_Quién es este tipo?_ – pensó, ni con su hermano luchando junto a él, había podido anotar un solo golpe a su favor _ _Esos ojos. ._ .- rojos, _ No _cabe duda. . . los Hyuuga no eran los únicos en mantener su tradición.  
_ _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se cansaron? – Preguntó el peli negro – Yo apenas estoy calentando – le dijo mientras se arremangaba las mangas blancas de su vestimenta, tenía algunos botones abiertos, pero seguía completamente limpio, a excepción de sus ojos que ahora eran de un rojo sangre brillante. Había asestado varios golpes a sus enemigos; el último dejo a ambos gemelos estrellándose contra la pared, porque tomó a uno por el brazo y lo aventó en contra del otro,  
_ Teme. . .  
_ Este tipo es fuerte.  
_ Ustedes dos van a tener que venir conmigo. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerles.  
_ Sakon. . .- dijo uno de ellos mirando al otro.  
_ Hai, hai…- respondió el aludido, mientras se levantaba del piso- apoyó tu idea – y entonces una extraña red de marcas se empezó a formar en su cuerpo a partir de la zona del cuello. Eran una especie de manchas que empezaron siendo de color rojo como el fuego, y luego se tornaron negras. Su hermano lo imitó.  
- _Este chakra. . . _–pensó Obito. - _¿Qué es lo que hicieron?_

Entonces la verdadera batalla comenzó. Ambos hermanos se lanzaron en contra del Uchiha, pero solo uno de ellos lo atacó, el otro pasó por detrás y esperó, mientras Obito intentaba detener los ataques, sucedió.

Sintió un adormecimiento en su pierna izquierda, después de un fuerte contacto con algo eléctrico que le pincho la piel. Y sin la fuerza de su pierna se desmoronó en el suelo con un gemido, sin embargo, se movió lo suficiente para esquivar una patada que tenía su nombre anunciado.  
- Maldita sea – los nervios de su pierna estaban alterados por esa descarga. Miró al que le hizo el daño, tenía una especie de aparato de defensa en la mano. Lo reconoció, era de él. . . se lo habían robado. El sujeto se estaba riendo mientras lo observaban

– No creíste que tu Sharingan bastaría para ganar ¿O sí? Lo que no veas, no lo esquivas. – volvió a reír.

Se tiró al suelo y rodó un momento para volver a esquivar otra patada. No se podía poner de pie, con una pierna así debería de huir hasta recuperar el control. - Que va! – pensó mientras sonreía. Y esperó a que el sujeto se acercara nuevamente. Y cuando lo estuvo se paró de manos para darle una tremenda patada en pleno rostro, que hizo que el tipo gimiera de dolor antes de salir disparado en el aire por la fuerza del golpe, luego chocó contra el techó y cayó como vil costal al suelo.  
- ¿Decían? – les preguntó mientras saltaba con las manos, y daba una vuelta para caer con su pie bueno. Y luego sacó lo que parecía un kunai y varias shurikens.

Era verdad, contra dos, y sin una manera de ver sus ataques por la espalda, estaba en desventaja, pero tenía una idea, y también esperaba algo de ayuda. Porque sabía que dos personas estaban bien.

Entonces, los dos hermanos se lanzaron a atacarlo, uno por delante y uno por detrás; saltó para esquivar al que tenía detrás y caer lejos de él, pero no se imaginó que ambos detendrían su salto, y antes de caer, lo embestirían, y él fue quien se estrelló contra la pared en esa ocasión. Luego tuvo que moverse rápidamente, para evitar que le aplicaran otra descarga. Aunque al moverse, se sorprendió de la velocidad de los hermanos, en menos de un parpadeó, ya lo tenían acorralado una vez más.

_ Hiciste justo que queríamos que hicieras – dijo uno  
_Y se acabó.

Entonces entendió rápido. Ellos aprendieron a leerlo, haciendo que no se pudiera mover con la pierna, alentaron sus movimientos como para que él no pudiera escapar tan fácil. Fingieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo para poder inmovilizarlo, ese saltó hubiera sido hacia atrás o adelante, alguno de los dos hermanos lo hubiera embestido. Como fue hacia atrás, lo embistió el que tenía delante, y luego el otro se acercó para la descarga, se movió dando tiempo para que el otro hermano cubriera su salida.

Dejándolo como en ese momento: acorralado, y tirado en el suelo.

_ Creo que los subestime – sonrió.

_ Se acabó, - volvió a decir.  
_ ¿Qué se acabo qué? – dijo una voz desde las sombras. Y luego una figura atacó a ambos hermanos, jalando a uno de ellos, pateando al otro y aventando al que ya tenía en la mano.  
Ambos gimieron de dolor, porque la fuerza fue tal que la pared contra la que esta vez chocaron, quedó marcada y sacó bastante polvo.  
_ ¿Quién anda allí?  
_ Había una figura, más pequeña que Obito, solo por unos centímetros, con el cabello oscuro; cuando se estaba disipando la nube de polvo lo vieron.

Un segundo par de ojos rojos.

**[[Flashback 2]]**

Estaba detrás del gran telón junto con el resto de su banda, veía como todos estaban medio mareados, y se sorprendió cuando uno a uno, todos empezaron a desmayarse. Incluso Kiba, y Hana, se asomó al escenario y vio a su hermano de pie intentando averiguar qué ocurría. Cruzaron miradas e Itachi le dijo que esperara ahí, y que se escondiera. Pero. . . detrás del telón no había donde esconderse.

_ Sasuke…- dijo Ino antes de caer. Entonces pensó que era más fácil encontrar información, y planear una emboscada desde esa posición. Y se dejó caer. Fingiendo el desmayo, igual que todos.

Pero podía escuchar.

Y cuando Anko e Itachi pasaron junto a él, le dio una seña a su hermano para que supiera que estaba bien. Y continuó su acto.

Esperó un largo rato…

Pasaron dos personas a su lado.

La primera era alguien muy pesado. . . en verdad pesado. Pasó a su lado y se le quedó mirando; pero no le hizo nada; revisó algunos cuerpos y salió del lugar. Eso le dio una pista: No lo buscaban a él. O no tenía lo que esos tipos querían.

_ _¿Karin hizo esto?_ – se preguntó, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que la pelirroja le había dicho. Abrió los ojos e intentó ver todo su alrededor. Karin y los demás estaban tirados a su lado, solo vio algo que le pareció curioso… toda la banda tenía un vaso de refresco ahora tirado, en la mano. Y Karin en específico, además del vaso, tenía un pequeño frasco con dos pequeñas bolitas de color azul marino.  
_ _ ¿Veneno?_

Alguien se acercó.

Paso de largo, sin si quiera mirarlo. Y se fue. Sabía quien era, y después de avisarle a Itachi que el lugar era seguro, iría con esa persona. . .

Cuando se fue.

Se puso de pie, y se acercó a las escaleras de servicio a unos pasos más allá y las empezó a agitar para avisarle a su hermano que era seguro bajar. E iba a empezar a subir cuando escuchó varios golpes cercanos. . .

__ No puede ser._

Dio dos golpes a la escalera y se dirigió al camerino, no sin antes quitarle el frasco a Karin. Y corrió esquivando los cuerpos de los concursantes hasta llegar al lugar de donde los golpes provenían. Y lo vio.

No tenía mucho que lo había visto, y de hecho fue la persona que lo ignoró por completo. Su primo,

Obito.

Que tenía algunos problemas con un par de gemelos de cabello azul y manchas extrañas en el cuerpo.

**[[Fin del Flashback]]**

_ La pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Sasuke

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Azotea:

_ ¡Hayaku! – le gritó. Mientras ella corría hacia la puerta que daba el acceso de la azotea por otra escalera. Se estrelló contra la puerta y buscó con que sellarla. No había seguro. . . Se abría por dentro. Pero por suerte era una cerradura más compleja y estaba sellada. _ Se abre por dentro Itachi – dijo esperando respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta. _ ¿Itachi? – se volteó hacia donde estaba la puerta de la escaleras de servicio. Era un pequeño cubículo con una puerta de metal muy segura. _ ¡Itachi! – gritó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto la tocó se apartó con un alarido. Estaba demasiado caliente.

Recordó lo que pasó. Después de aventar la pequeña bomba, se dio la media vuelta y subió. Itachi ya tenía la puerta abierta y le dijo que se apurara, había pensado que no era tiempo de formalidades, pero no le importó y siguió subiendo, escuchó un gran estruendo, y ahí fue cuando vio la otra puerta y corrió a intentar cerrarla. De ahí. . . bueno.

Allí estaba.

Ahora completamente sola.

_ ¿Por qué? – era lo único que había en su cabeza _ Ok, calma Anko, calma. . .- intentaba relajarse - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Itachi se encerró con esos tipos? ¿Por qué la puerta esta tan caliente? – se preguntó si su mente no le estaba jugando una broma y se acercó nuevamente a la puerta; la tocó.

No, su mente no le jugaba un juego, la puerta como el resto de las paredes estaban hirviendo.

_ ¿Un jutsu? – si podía reconocer las voces de sus "enemigos" eran los encapuchados de café de la vez que se quedó con Hinata. Era posible que fuera un jutsu. _ ¡Itachi! – pensó de inmediato. . .- de cualquier manera está demasiado caliente como para abrirla – miró hacia la otra puerta, cerrada por dentro. .

Se le ocurrieron dos cosas:

La primera: si había acertado y los tipos la buscaban a ella (de nuevo) en cualquier momento abrirían la puerta por dentro y la encontrarían.

La segunda: podrían haber estado buscando a Itachi y el del problema era él. No ella.

Se acercó a una orilla del lugar para ver la altura. Y luego entró en pánico.  
_ _Ok. . . saltar no es una opción_ – pensó mientras intentaba darse ánimos. Pero no funcionó – _Son siete pisos que tienen más o menos dos metros, o dos y medio de alto, desde el suelo al piso son . . . entre catorce y dieciocho metros de altura. No definitivamente no es una opción. ¿¡Por qué estoy haciendo matemáticas en un momento como este! En cualquier momento puede venir alguien y raptarme._

__ ¿No se supone que Kakashi debería de cuidarme? ¿Dónde está ese baka? Bueno, aquí no. . . Seguramente se distrajo o… esta desmayado como todos los demás. ¿Habrá sido algún veneno? ¿Por qué corrimos? ¿Itachi estaba relacionado? ¿Por qué sabía? De cualquier manera me salvó…_

__ ¡AHh! ¡Me voy a volver loca! ¿Y Neji? No puede ayudarme con su Byakugan? Bueno, si esta desmayado definitivamente no puede. ¡Yamato puede ayudarme a salir! Si construye un árbol hasta acá por supuesto que puede! Pero se vería muy extraño en una ciudad que un árbol creciera de la nada, o del brazo de alguien. ¡En que estoy pensando! ¡No es el momento de buscar porque! ¡Tengo que encontrar la forma de bajar y buscar a Kakashi o a alguien! _

Se golpeó la cabeza con los puños, todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Respiró un par de veces y se le ocurrió ver con que contaba. Para este tipo de ocasiones eran sus exhaustivos entrenamientos, de armas, y defensa personal ¿No?

Miró la puerta que daba al interior del edificio por las escaleras normales. Era también una especie de cubículo. Corrió hacia él y se apoyó en la pared contigua a la de la puerta. Revisó sus bolsas, contaba con dos bombas de luz más, dos pesos, un clip, una liga, una caja de cerillos, un espejo, y un atomizador de ajo. (Idea de su madre)  
_ _Y mi celular se quedó abajo…_

Los guardó; tenía algo más que era su "arma más poderosa" se llevó una mano a la rodilla, como venía vestida de falda era fácil sacar dicha arma, subió su mano alzando un poco la falda, hasta que tocó un pedazo de tela extraño y duro que servía para portar un pequeño kunai, que le había regalado Kakashi. Era mejor cargar con un kunai que con un cúter oxidado.

Respiró, para luego ser interrumpida por un sonido no deseado.

El sonido de una perilla intentando girar y alguien golpeando la puerta.  
_ _ Demonios._

Entonces le llegó una idea. Esa puerta se abriría tarde o temprano. Si era alguien conocido, no lo atacaría, pero y si no era así… desde su posición no la verían a simple vista. Podría resistir unos segundos, y distraer al enemigo con una bomba de luz mientras ella corría por la puerta, y la cerraba.

Llaves.

El tintineo de unas llaves al otro lado del muro, quitando el seguro, y girando.

Tragó saliva, en espera de que su plan funcionara. La adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo fluía más rápido que nunca en su vida. Pero claro, se estaba enfrentando a una pandilla de matones, que hicieron que más de 300 personas en un edificio de siete pisos, se desmayaran. Y si eran los de la vez pasada, tenían extraños jutsus que ella no recordaba y para colmo: la querían a ella.

Cerró la boca, su respiración estaba siendo escandalosa. Y recordó lo poco que sabía de defensa personal. Que va, solo tenía que encontrar ayuda.

_ _Solo espero que estén bien ellos… -_ respiró profundo y se preparó, con la pequeña pelota-bomba en la mano para correr.

La puerta se abrió y una persona alta salió a la azotea. La espió durante un momento en espera de atacar, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Si no fuera porque la persona la miró.

_ ¡Kakashi! – gritó Anko y se puso de pie para abrazarlo. _ Pensé que estabas desmayado, como todos los demás.  
_ No fue así.  
_ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde están Neji y Yamato?  
_ Deben seguir abajo, hay que esperar un momento- la abrazó de regreso.  
_ Pero… - intentó separarse, - Espera, hay que bajar, Itachi se quedó luchando con esos tipos.  
_ No importa, esos tipos es irán de un momento a otro.  
_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? – lo miró a los ojos – _Un segundo…  
__ Llamamos a Jiraiya, el se encargará-  
_ ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? – frunció el ceño… había algo extraño. Se apegó al pecho de él para cerciorarse. _ _¡No puede ser!  
_ _Un veneno, o somnífero no estoy seguro, debieron ponerlo en las bebidas… - no habían ni siquiera cerrado la puerta. Sacó su espejo discretamente e intentó ver a Kakashi. Todo estaba normal a excepción de eso…

Respiró profundo, una sensación de asco la invadió. Olía a… ¿Cigarros? ¿Era eso tiner? __ Kakashi no es un drogadicto.__ además, para Anko, el perfume de Kakashi se había convertido en la droga más poderosa y adictiva hasta el momento. Ese sujeto olía a tinner, y cigarros.

Entonces se percató por el espejo que el sujeto había sacado de su manga una jeringa con un extraño líquido. Y la estaba destapando.

Disimuló su espanto, abrazando más al sujeto. Y una rara sensación empezó a correr por su mente y cuerpo.

Dejó de sentir pánico y al contrario, usó el espejo para buscar las llaves, y lo guardó una vez que las encontró. Y sacó algo más desde su falda.  
_ Kakashi… - se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos; el sujeto fuese quien fuese, se sorprendió y se retracto de lo que iba a hacer. Intentó verse lo más inocente y preocupada posible. Y se levantó de puntas para acercarse a la cara del tipo. Luego llevó una de sus manos hasta la máscara. Y la empezó a bajar – Kakashi… yo… - actuaba lo mejor que podía. El sujeto empezó a ponerse rojo, incluso la máscara resultaba inútil contra el nuevo color de piel que estaba adquiriendo._ Yo… - se acercó más. _ Yo… - subió lentamente la otra mano… - Yo… ¡no soy tan ilusa para caer el tu trampa!  
_ ¿Qué? – lanzó otro grito al cielo antes de darse cuenta, y luego empezó a gemir de dolor.

De un momento a otro, Anko lo había rociado con el atomizador de su madre y le propinó una patada en donde más le duele a un hombre. (1) y luego un puñetazo en la cara para hacerlo caer. Le arrebató las llaves y la jeringa y salió dio varios pasos hacia atrás para entrar en la puerta y lo más rápido que pudo… la cerró y puso llave. Escuchaba los alaridos del dolor del sujeto del otro lado de la puerta.  
_¡Eres una maldita! ¡Te voy a matar! – gritaba.

Respiró varias veces y luego empezó a bajar la escalera. Con cautela para que no la vieran, sacó su kunai y su espejo para su pequeña defensa.

_ _Era una transformación. ¿Dónde estarán los demás? _

Llegó al piso… no había ningún ruido. Pensó en Itachi… pero quizás solo sería un estorbo, Itachi se podía defender solo… lo recordaba de la vez que salió con el…

_ _ ¡No es momento para hacer memoria!_ – se regañó. El cuarto en el que habían estado ellos dos estaba del otro lado. Podía ir a checar… o simplemente bajar hasta encontrar a alguien. __ Saber hacer jutsus me vendría bien en este momento_ – pensó. _ _Debo ir por mi celular_ – llamaría al verdadero Jiraiya por ayuda. El problema era… llegar al piso inferior sin que la vieran.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Cuarto piso.

__ ¡Lo logró!_ – pensó y desactivó su Byakugan. Había visto con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió en la azotea. Y vio que el tipo que se hizo pasar por Kakashi tenía seis brazos, eran los ayudantes de Orochimaru. Debía alcanzar a Anko para sacarla de allí. Ojala a Kakashi o Yamato se le ocurriera la idea de raptar a uno de los maleantes para interrogarlo.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a correr del otro lado para encontrar las escaleras normales.

Todo estaba desierto, incluso sus pasos resultaban escandalosos, pero no había nadie…

¿Cierto?

Falso, era completamente falso. Se había olvidado de uno de los maleantes.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando otra figura se acercó corriendo en dirección opuesta a él. Se detuvieron al instante. Y se miraron.

_ _Uno en la azotea_ – empezó a hacer cuentas – _dos en el primer piso, uno en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Uno en el tercero, Y uno aquí_ – miró – _Seis en total._

_ Byakugan… - dijo  
_ No quiero pelear contigo – dijo mientras se paraba derecha y la capa empezaba a ondear , era una mujer, joven… podía decirlo por su cuerpo y por su voz.  
_ Tú eres…  
_ No vengo a pelear con ustedes. Quiero que me escuches, Neji Hyuuga

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Estacionamiento subterráneo:

Empezaba a sentirse cansado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado, ni siquiera en el encuentro de la semana pasada…  
_ _ No es el momento para recodar eso_

En el que peleó contra Akatsuki.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta, se lanzó contra los maleantes aun aturdidos por la ceguera; se abalanzó contra el más grande de ellos. Hubo una larga discusión con una larga batalla de Taijutsu. Tres contra uno en el que estaba saliendo victorioso.  
_ Kidoumaru, encárgate de la misión… creo que el niño Uchiha quiere jugar. – dijo la mujer de pelo rojo-rosado. Intentó interceptarlo pero en esta ocasión, lo interceptaron a él. El sujeto gigante se atravesó y lo hizo estamparse contra la pared. Pero la fuerza era colosal.

Al nivel de que casi le sacan el aire.  
_ Creo que iré a preparar la salida, Kidoumaru no tardará en tenerla – dijo la mujer – No te tardes puto de mierda – le espetó antes de salir corriendo.

Había algo en el sujeto que había cambiado, ahora tenía unas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo, como una secuencia de triángulos naciendo de su cuello. Y su chakra se había alborotado enormemente.

Cerró los ojos un momento para respirar, y los abrió justo a tiempo para ver que el gordo iba a darle un golpe de lleno en la cara.

Y fue una suerte que se hubiera quitado. El puño del sujeto atravesó el suelo, haciendo un hoyo bastante grande, como para que una persona bajara por allí.  
_ No sé qué es lo que acabas de hacer pero… - un dolor en la cabeza interrumpió su frase, y lo hizo tambalear. – Ahora no – rezó, el no dormir y sus recientes dolores de cabeza, lo había molestado en varias ocasiones durante el último mes, pero ese no era el momento.

Su contrincante no perdió la oportunidad y lo agarró por los brazos para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Itachi solo pudo gemir de dolor, ahora, aparte de la cabeza y el cansancio, estuvo a punto de romper su propio cuerpo. Suerte que sabía cómo caer.

Miro a su alrededor, si volvía a usar algún jutsu de fuego, incendiaría el lugar, y eso no era conveniente, necesitaba un lugar más abierto. La azotea era mala opción… la terraza también, si quería pelear y bien contra el sujeto…

Debía usa el piso subterráneo. Donde no hay acceso por reconstrucción

_ Intenta seguirme – le dijo al gordo, y luego se acercó al agujero del suelo y se dejó caer. El sujeto nada más empezó a reír  
_ No vas a escapar - contestó e hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, lo atacó por detrás y lo hizo atravesar una puerta. (Haciéndola pedazos claro está) Y entonces echó a correr a las escaleras. Que daban al estacionamiento, ese lugar estaba sellado, algo sobre remodelación, le habían dicho. No se toparía con nadie en el camino, solo tenía que esquivar los puñetazos y patadas que el gordo ese le lanzaba. Y de vez en cuando saltar, porque al parecer tenía de su lado técnicas de tierra.

Llegó al oscuro lugar, y saltó todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al lugar más abierto que encontró. Y se detuvo para encarar al sujeto.

_ No sé qué es lo que estés planeando, pero no funcionará – dijo el gordo. Y luego se percató. Su oponente tenía algo que le permitiría derrotarlo, si bien, su ataque era más físico, que de jutsus, si Itachi podía esquivar los ataques, de seguro tendría una muerte dolorosa.  
Y vaya que podía evitarlos… el Sharingan brillando en los ojos del pelinegro, decían eso y mucho más.

Pero de repente se percató de algo.

Itachi no se movía solo estaba de pie, mirándolo con esos furtivos ojos rojos.

_ Demonios – pensó.  
_ Te tardaste.

A pesar de estar cansado, por el interminable dolor de cabeza que le taladraba el cerebro. Hizo algo que su oponente no vio: Un pequeño Genjustu:  
_ Estas atrapado en mi Genjutsu. Se acabó.

Y el alrededor empezó a tornarse en un cementerio con un rojo atardecer.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Primer piso:

_ **Mokuton Hijutsu ~ Jukai Koutan (2)**- dijo Yamato para detener la batalla. Dos ramas de un árbol salieron del suelo y así Separó a los hermanos Uchiha de los gemelos. Porque la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, incluso con Sasuke ayudando a Obito, ambos primos se veían en grandes apuros, puesto que… hubo una segunda mutación por parte de los gemelos. Y empezaron a sufrir una pequeña gran paliza.

Por eso intervino sujetando a ambos gemelos en una cárcel.  
_ ¿Quién anda allí? – gritó uno de ellos.  
_ Ustedes deben ser los hermanos Sakon y Udon – dijo Yamato apareciendo en escena. _ Tengo varias preguntas que hacerles.  
_ ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Obito, con los ojos exaltados, estas dos últimas semanas, se enfrentó a Akatsuki, y a estos tipos, y de repente sale un tercero que también puede hacer Jutsus.  
_ Mi nombre es Yamato, o pueden decirme Tenzo. Estoy de su lado, no se preocupen, les explicaremos más tarde.  
_ ¡Rin! – gritó Obito  
_ Ella está bien, se quedó dentro de su cuarto esperando. Ahora hay que detener a los otros cuatro sujetos como estos. Debemos dejarlos en algún lado para irnos. Esto se pondrá serio.  
_ Sasuke – dijo Obito  
_ Hai.  
_ ¡Sharingan! – entonces, cada primo se centró en uno de los gemelos, para sumergirlos en un Genjutsu, que los hizo dormir… por un rato.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Tercer piso:

_ Maldita sea… - gimió antes de estrellarse contra la pared. _ Es fuerte…  
_ ¿Cansado? – le preguntó su oponente. Antes de reírse,

Llevaba un tiempo peleando contra esa pelirroja, al principió le pareció inofensiva, una chica bajita, delgada y sin mucha fuerza.

Se tragó esas últimas palabras.

Además no podía golpear a una mujer, iba en contra de su ética.

Se puso de pie.

_ Hatake Kakashi, el alguna vez conocido como El ninja de Copia, Sharingan Kakashi… ¿Cómo es que adquiriste tu Sharingan en esta vida eh? – Se burló – sería útil saberlo.

El inicio de la batalla había sido sencillo, ella se le atravesó antes de que pudiera seguir subiendo las escaleras. Y la había puesto fuera de combate de una manera muy rápida, pero no se esperaba que todo hubiera sido un acto.

Ella de la nada se empezó a reír, y para cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta… escuchaba cascabeles por todos lados, taladrándole el cráneo, hasta que lo hicieron gritar. (3) La técnica se le hizo familiar, pero no se tomó el tiempo para recordarla. Simplemente no podía pensar el sonido era aturdidor, sin mencionar molesto. Y fue allí cuando ella comenzó a darle una paliza.

Incluso con el Sharingan, que sacó a luz para poder salir rápido, la batalla se alargó. Volvió a tomar ventaja en un momento, pero ella se cansó de la persistencia del Hatake y libero una extraña marca en su cuello, con una rara forma, una especie de red negra… y su fuerza bruta, como la frecuencia de los cascabeles aumentó.

Haciendo casi imposible su movimiento, porque alteró sus oídos y su sistema entero, Cada vez que daba un paso, caía, y le era más difícil esquivar… incluso el Sharingan resultó molesto. Si hubiera visto la primera intención de esa mujer, eso no hubiera sucedido.

_ ¿No me vas a contestar? Hum, eres un hijo de puta como todos los hombres.  
_ Eres un poco mal hablada para ser una mujer ¿no crees?  
_ Eso no te importa.

Tayuya, era su nombre.

La pelirroja, había tenido varios problemas, puesto que venía cansada de su batalla con el joven Itachi Uchiha también, y se alegró cuando no descubrieron su técnica, su cansancio se fue cuando tuvo asegurada la victoria.

De repente sintió que alguien venía bajando las escaleras del piso de arriba. Y acercándose a ellos dos. No eran conocidos de ella. Y más arriba alguien también se estaba acercando.

Sonrió.

Las ideas y su objetivo parecían caer a sus pies.

_ No te muevas – ya estaban detrás de ella amenazándola con un kunai, los había oído venir, con lujo de pasos y movimientos.  
_ ¡Kakashi! – gritó la otra persona.  
_ No, cúbrete  
_ ¿Cubrirme?

Tayuya empezó a reírse,  
_ Pero si es Neji Hyuuga, y la que me amenaza con el kunai, no es más que esa rata espía escurridiza de Haruno Sakura. ¿Me equivoco? Es una lástima.  
_ Creo que tú eres la que está en problemas.  
_ ¿Yo? Hahahaha – su risa se volvió macabra. _ ¿Qué no escuchas eso?  
_ ¿Escuchar?

Kakashi lo sabía, fuera lo que fuera, un Genjutsu, algo oculto entre sus ropas, o lo que sea, una vez que alguien entraba en una batalla con esa chica, tenía que tener una gran resistencia, porque ella hacía sonar cascabeles que uno pasaba por desapercibidos, y seguían sonando hasta entrar en tu cabeza. Y enloquecerte.

_ Maldición. – Tanto Sakura como Neji, se desplomaron en el suelo sujetando su cabeza a causa del dolor invisible.

Estaban muy cerca de las escaleras, y Tayuya sentía a otra persona bajando, con cautela, y en silencio…

Y otro sonido llamó su atención, varios pasos…  
_ _Son tres…_ - tres personas subiendo las escaleras a velocidad.

Juzgando la frecuencia de los pasos, predijo que la primera persona en llegar a donde ella sería la que venía bajando con cautela.

Y así fue….

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Se detuvo… ¿Eran alaridos?

De. . .Dolor, tristeza, locura…

Uno en especial llamó su atención, nunca lo había oído gritar, pero reconocería la voz de Kakashi donde fuera. Y estaba unos escalones más debajo de donde se encontraba.

¿Debía seguir bajando?

Ya había intentado en vano hacer un jutsu, pero no podía… dos meses, y aun no podía hacer jutsus.

No tenía miedo, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Los alaridos continuaban, no era solo Kakashi, estaba segura, pero nadie se acercaba…

Igual iba a bajar.

Respiró tres veces y siguió su camino abajo, con cautela para no ser escuchada.

Cuando hubo bajado, miró a la derecha y vio a tres personas tiradas y gimiendo de dolor, entre ellas Kakashi, instintivamente miró a la izquierda. Y su primera reacción fue agacharse, ya que una tipa con un aspecto fuera de lo común, y cabello rojo estaba a punto de atraparla.

La esquivó por muy poco. Y se puso del lado de la pared.

_ Parece que tu entrenamiento va bastante bien – dijo la pelirroja. _ Y no tienes malas ideas, si Kidoumaru no te atrapó, significa que no eres una pieza tan patética como pensamos. _Aunque ahora que me acuerdo de ellos, todos ya van tarde…  
_ _ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo con voz firme  
_ Hahaha, eres estúpida ¿o qué? Venimos a buscarte a ti, eres la última pieza que falta. Tenemos órdenes para llevarte.  
_ ¿Crees que será tan fácil?  
_ Pobre idiota, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.  
_ ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Tayuya soltó sus carcajadas malévolas, hasta que ella también se dio cuenta… No podía escuchar sus propios cascabeles. Alguien los había detenido. Miró asesinamente a los tres tipos que ahora yacían agotados en el suelo. Uno de ellos, el de cabello plateado, tenía un sello en la mano… había detenido el vibrar de sus cascabeles…

_ _Hijo de puta_ – maldijo – _No se podrá poner de pie de todos modos. El agotamiento de los cascabeles dura… __ De una u otra manera vendrás conmigo. A no ser que quieras que tus amigos sufran algún daño.

Anko miró de reojo a Kakashi y Neji. No se había equivocado, ella era el objetivo.

Y esa tipa, simplemente la noquearía, y se la llevaría. Maldijo nuevamente no poder hacer jutsus.

Sin darse cuenta, Anko había estado avanzando hacia atrás, reaccionó cuando sintió la pared en su espalda.

_ Corre… - dijo Kakashi, aunque apenas y se escuchó

Pero las escaleras estaban bloqueadas, por Tayuya… Subiera o bajara, estaba acorralada. Aunque después de pensarlo un momento… si había manera de bajar. Hasta donde tenía memoria, del edificio, solo tendría que correr un espacio, girar dos veces y llegar al otro lado de donde estaba, abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras de servicio. Miró su alrededor, y no encontró nada más que a su lado, encima de su hombro, una alarma de incendios Que se activaba con el fuego

_ ¿Vienes? o tus amigos que no se pueden mover, sufrirán las consecuencias

Frunció el ceño, y luego escuchó pasos que subían las escaleras. La pelirroja debía escucharlas también, si no se equivocaba, eran Yamato y Sasuke, (y alguien más).

De hecho, podía verlos, sus sombras ya eran visibles, y unos segundos más tarde los vio.  
_ Un paso más y sus amigos mueren – dijo Tayuya. Amenazando a Obito, Sasuke y Yamato. – Tengo a cuatro de ellos.

Y nadie hizo un movimiento más.

_ Vamos, no tengo todo tu tiempo… además creo que alguien más viene por arriba… Si no vienes tus amigos, mueren, - se estaba cansando. Y Anko seguía sin moverse.

No iba a ir.

En la vida.

Hizo una oración mental para que todo resultara como lo planeba.

Metió lentamente las manos en los bolsillos de su falda. Y sacó su caja de cerillos.

_ Joder que esto es aburrido.

No veía el plan en ningún lado.

Anko encendió un cerillo con paciencia y si moverse de su posición, levantó la mano con el cerillo y lo puso en la alarma hasta que empezó a sonar, y el agua empezó a caer desde un pequeño orificio en el techo.

_ ¿De qué te sirve mojarnos a todos eh? Joder que eres una estúpida. – dijo Tayuya después de quedarse mirando el agujero del techo. Luego lo vio. La estación de bomberos vendría de un momento a otro y encontrarían el desastre, debía elegir algo rápido y salir de allí con Anko inconsciente. Y sola porque sus compañeros eran patéticos.

Anko señaló los pies de Tayuya para que ella mirara. La pelirroja se extrañó y miró.

_ ¡Maldita sea! – se cubrió los ojos. Un destello desde los pies de Tayuya se hizo presente en toda la escena.

Dejando ciegos a todos los presentes.

Cuando el resplandor se fue… realmente nadie se esperaba ver lo que apareció.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Estaba jadeando, pero podía estar tranquilo ahora, había vencido a su enemigo, que ahora yacía en el suelo inconsciente por la fuerza del Genjutsu que le aplicó.

El dolor de cabeza durante el Genjutsu se hizo más fuerte y por momentos se perdió, y perdió la fuerza. Estaba débil, muy débil…

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese problema, iba a encontrar la respuesta…

En cuanto despertara.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y luego interpuso sus manos para terminar de caer en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza y esperó.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que una ligera lluvia empezara a caer encima de él. Al fondo podía escuchar la alarma de incendios, los bomberos llegarían y rescatarían a toda la gente. Todo estaría bien.

Desde su posición pudo apreciar bien el resto del escenario, construcción a medio construir, con materiales rotos y carbonizados. Grandes agujeros en el suelo y baches por todos lados.

Miró hacia las escaleras… no tenía fuerzas para llegar. No estaba lejos, pero quería descansar antes de moverse, había sido una batalla formidable, un oponente muy fuerte y el estaba debilitado desde antes de tiempo.

Se relajó.

Itachi Uchiha, había conseguido ganar a costa de su mal de insomnio, y dolor en todo el cuerpo.

La vista se le hizo borrosa, y empezó a cerrar los ojos, seguramente usó más chakra del que debió. Pero era una emergencia.

Lo último que vio, fue que una figura alta estaba bajando por las escaleras, podía ver la silueta difusa de un hombre con traje y cabello despeinado y puntiagudo; no sabía quién era, y no iba a averiguarlo en ese momento.

El hombre se le acercó lentamente. Pero para antes de que él estuviera a su lado. Itachi ya había cerrado los ojos.

Se desmayó.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

El sonido de las sirenas de bomberos, y las luces de los policías y ambulancias alrededor. Gente entrando y saliendo de las puertas yendo y viniendo. Algunos chismosos que se atiborraban en el margen de la zona de seguridad. Expresiones de tristeza y asombro ante todo lo que ocurría.

Algunos médicos pedían refuerzos, y más ambulancias. Los policías pedían que la gente se fuera del lugar. Pero con todo ese alboroto ¿Quién se iba a ir?

El trabajo de su vida.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche. Y se estaba preparando para transmitir en vivo.

_ Al aire, ¡en tres, dos uno! – gritó el hombre a cargo. Y le hizo una señal con una mano para que comenzara.

_ Buenas noches, mi nombre es Amaranta Cue, reportera enviada a esta zona, donde las alarmas de incendio comenzaron a sonar con un estruendo hace unos cuantos minutos. A mis espaldas esta el salón-edificio Paradise, donde el día de hoy se estaba llevando una eliminatoria en un concurso de bandas de música. Hasta que según unos pocos testigos, todos empezaron a desmayarse. Son aproximadamente 270 personas las que se encontraban en todo el edificio, entre concursantes, productores, seguridad, jueces, y público. Todas en absoluto estaban desmayadas en cuanto entraron los bomberos. No había fuego, repito, no había fuego. Alguien seguramente decidió pedir ayuda antes de desmayarse. Hasta el momento me informan que hay cuatro personas que despertaron. Y que no quieren dar nada a la cámara directamente. Pero puedo decirles que entre esas personas se encuentra la señorita Rin, con quien ya les di una exclusiva acerca de los ataque de Akatsuki y lo cerca que ella a esto de ambos ataques.

"Se presume que este ataque también fue planeado por Akatsuki, pero, no hay rastros o alguna señal que los caracteriza, no hay sangre y esta vez no hay muertos. Pero si una gran destrucción en el interior del edificio. Son siete pisos contando la azotea, más un estacionamiento subterráneo que se encuentra fuera del acceso público. En el sexto piso hay habitaciones destruidas con rastros de fuego y un gran agujero en el suelo, en el tercer piso se encuentras muchos rastros de pelea exhaustiva y la alarma de ese piso fue la que se activo. En el primer piso estaban la gran mayoría de las personas, todas ilesas, sin embargo un pasillo está bastante destruido, y hay rastros de que algo nació del suelo. En la zona sin acceso, hay una vasta destrucción de materiales, y del suelo, no se encontró nada allí, más que numerosos baches que se asegura, no estaban allí antes. El dueño del edificio-salón, no estaba en el lugar en el momento de los hechos, y asegura que nada de eso estaba así cuando lo dejó en manos del presentador del evento"

En ese momento unos paramédicos acompañaban a una joven a salir del edificio con rumbo a una ambulancia. La joven era de piel blanca y cabello morado, se veía cansada pero no estaba herida.

_ Parece que una de las concursantes salió sin daño alguno, intentaremos acercarnos. ¡Disculpen! ¡Disculpen! – Corrió al conductora, - Dinos tu nombre por favor, por favor  
_Nada de entrevistas – gritó el paramédico  
_ ¿Sabes quién fue el que llamó a los bomberos? ¿Fue Akatsuki?  
_ Por favor, ahorita no – dijo ella.  
_ Saliste ilesa, dinos que pasó.  
_ No quiero hablar de ello – respondió la peli morada. Y entró a la ambulancia.

_ Sin suerte, bueno, le mantendremos informado de los sucesos que se descubran alrededor de este caso, y de otros tantos que surjan por la ciudad. Enviada especial, les trajo a ustedes la información del momento: Amaranta Cue.

**Continuara. . .**

**

* * *

**

_1_ Creo que ya hasta olvidaron donde estba cada numero xD. El 1 en la azotea. Realmente tengo que decir en donde le dio Anko la patada al imitador de Kakashi?  
_2_ Am… le Mokuton de Yamato, son solo dos ramas de árbol que atrapan =)  
_3_ Se que la técnica original no era así, y que no era de Tayuya, lo de los cascabeles es de Kin Tsuchi hace am, en los exámenes Chunnin.

Si, largo, muy largo… pero tenía que ser así! =D Estoy feliz. Espero que ustedes también.

Si no actualize antes fue porque no tengo internet, y me estoy robando la señal de mi vecino! (ups!)

Bueno, la próxima actualización será algo… dulce y a la vez no. Un pequeño especial porque cumpliré un año cn el fic =) **Dia 27 de ENERO! Wiii!**

Bien, que les pareció?  
(comenten, en serio quiero saber que tal me quedaron las batallas, y suspenso)

Ja ne!

Next: The street.

**DreamFighter 1556. =)**

Pd. Cheka "Meeting, Finding Mission, si eres fan del KakaAnko"


	18. XVIII Promise

Hoy hace un año, un día publique el primer cap, de este fic =)  
Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo, han estado al pendiente de las actualizaciones,  
A los que activan la alarma  
A los que dejan sus reviews  
A los que agregan el fic a sus favoritos, o mi como autora a sus favoritos.

Todo eso me hace feliz =')

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
_ Escritos

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

Despertando el Pasado

Capitulo XVIII "Promise"

By. Dream Fighter 1556

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

.

* * *

Domingo en la tarde.

Un ligero aire le golpeó el rostro y le alborotó el cabello, un tenue rayo de luz atravesó el lugar para darle directamente en la cara. El calor de ese pequeño rayo fue suficiente como para hacerlo quejarse. Entonces, empezó a sentir su cuerpo, fue algo extraño, él no recordaba estar en un lugar como en el que se encontraba en ese momento: debajo de él, un acojinado colchón y por encima, varias sabanas y un cobertor que le tapaban el rostro hasta su nariz, con un suave olor a suavizante de ropa. Pero no cualquier suavizante, si no… el que él usaba para su ropa en general. Su cabeza recostada en varias almohadas que sin duda, eran suyas…

A su lado derecho, cerca de sus brazos, sintió el peso de alguien cerca, más una pequeña presencia energética y otro aroma.

Abrió los ojos y miró a la derecha.

Había una adolescente de cabello morado, recostada sobre sus brazos encima de la cama de él. Durmiendo.

_ Anko…

Intentó incorporarse en la cama, y lo hizo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo ya que sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido. Las sabanas se deslizaron y sintió el ambiente golpear su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla para darse cuenta de que no estaba usando su máscara. A decir verdad, solo estaba usando ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo (cintura para abajo).

¿Había dormido así?

¿Y con Anko junto?

_ Ah, Kakashi… que bueno que ya despertaste.

_ ¿Hpmh?... ¡Tsunade! – Un mujer de cabello amarillo y voluminoso busto estaba de pie en la puerta de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados y mirando al Hatake.

_ ¿Cómo llegue hasta acá? ¿Qué ocurrió? – miró a Anko.  
_ Anko esta bien, de hecho se podría decir que ella los salvó a todos. Kakashi… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?  
_. . .- intentó hacer memoria – corte unos hilos casi invisibles para evitar que Anko cayera en la técnica de la ninfa de cabello rojo.  
_… - Tsunade miró al techo como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura. - ¿No recuerdas un poco más adelante?  
_… ¿Debería?  
_ Si, pero eso puede ser culpa mía; Es domingo Kakashi, son casi las 5 de la tarde.  
_…- ¿Estuvo durmiendo dos días? Sonaba algo imposible.  
_ Llegué acá el viernes en la madrugada, Jiraiya me contactó de inmediato, y me pidió ayuda, aunque también fui llamada al hospital debido a un gran numero de gente "envenenada". Después de recibir análisis de la gente, fui a atenderlos a ustedes. Jiraiya los llevó con ayuda a casa de los Hyuuga, donde Hinata me ayudó a curarlos. Pero tu, Neji, y Sakura empezaron a gritar como histéricos, hablaban de cascabeles, en su cabeza, que se detuvieran, se quejaban de dolores inexistentes, como que se les había roto alguna parte del cuerpo y cosas por el estilo. No tuve más opción que anestesiarlos. Pero en ese momento la única anestesia que tenía; bueno es una con la que he estado experimentando últimamente. – Rió – no sabía que efectos secundarios pudiera haber. Y al parecer amnesia es uno de ellos.  
_. . . Kakashi se quedó callado, ahora entendía mas o menos lo ocurrido.  
_ Descuida, tu solo hiciste todo, a excepción de las heridas tu hiciste todo solo. – Tsunade recordó que Jiraiya le había advertido sobre la actitud de adultescente de Kakashi. – En cuanto a qué paso con lo demás. Bueno… puedes verlo tú mismo- Tsunade se adentró en el cuarto; el cuarto de Kakashi era bastante grande. Desde la posición del peli plata, estaba él encima de la cama tamaño matrimonial con sabanas blancas, a cada lado de la cama un buró de madera café oscuro, la cama no estaba centrada, de hecho estaba a la izquierda de una especie de escritorio, donde estaba una computadora, junto con otras varias mesas repletas de artefactos eléctricos, cables, chips y cosas por el estilo. Ese lugar era casi aparte del cuarto. Había una gran ventada de aquel lado, y las cortinas estaban abiertas. La luz entraba por allí.

Frente a la cama, había un gran y amplio mueble- librero de madera (igual que los buró) que iba casi del suelo hasta el techo, estaba divido de una manera un tanto extraña, justo enfrente de la cama, había una gran cantidad de libros y libretas de diferentes tamaños, todos libros de lectura. Más a la derecha, en el centro de mueble y mirando de frente a un buró y al escritorio del otro lado, una gran televisión, y debajo reproductores de todo tipo. El espacio restante estaba lleno de enciclopedias y otros libros de textos científicos, y divulgación científica.

Del lado derecho de la cama, estaba el closet, y a cada lado del closet una puerta. La de la izquierda era el baño, la de la derecha era la entrada a la habitación.

Tsunade se dirigió a la televisión y la encendió; a los pocos segundos una imagen de un noticiero popular se hizo aparecer. Dos conductores, una mujer y un hombre, discutían acerca del tema que venía.

_ Bueno, al parecer tenemos más noticias girando alrededor de este extraño acontecimiento. – dijo la conductora.  
_ Así, es tenemos en exclusiva lo que el dueño del salón y edificio Paradise, dijo a las cámaras. Acerca de los eventos. – Los conductores sonrieron a la cámara y seguidamente, apareció el salón de los hechos, y frente a él, el propietario del mismo.

_ Después de que este lugar a sido atacado dos veces, en el mismo tipo de ocasión, Es decir en dos conciertos de su famoso concurso. ¿Ha considerado cerrarlo?  
_ No estoy conciente de porque quieren atacar a los concursantes, o quienes de ellos son un blanco para Akatsuki, o quienes sean. Pero no ha sido en todos los concursos; solamente por seguridad pospondremos el concurso indefinidamente hasta encontrar una solución, y reparar los daños de todo el edificio.  
_ Los rumores dicen que en el ultimo piso es donde mas daños hay. Que hay un agujero en el techo, y varias puertas destruidas. ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?  
_. . . Es completamente cierto, hay rastros de fuego por todo el lugar, al igual que en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Y vestigios de quemaduras y una fuerte batalla en el tercer piso. Que fue donde la alarma contra incendios se activo.  
_ ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si la alarma no hubiera sido activada?  
_… - el propietario se quedó callado – Ciertamente no lo sé. No estamos seguros de cual era el objetivo de quienes hayan hecho esto, no estamos seguros si fue Akatsuki o no, puesto que no hay muertos, ni desaparecidos. No hay nada… podríamos haber esperado lo peor.  
_ Estuvimos en el hospital, parece que van a levantar una denuncia contra usted por las bebidas envenenadas que se le sirvieron a todo el público.  
_ Estoy tomando el cargo, y estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier cantidad de dinero, asumo mi responsabilidad como propietario del lugar. Pero no envenenamos las bebidas. Esto es un misterio en realidad, porque yo no estaba en la ciudad cuando esto ocurrió. Salí de viaje a ver a un familiar y dejé a mi asistente a cargo, regresé el mismo día del incidente minutos antes de que me informaran que algo andaba mal en el edificio. Para cuando yo llegué, ya estaban evacuando a todos.

_ ¿Esta diciendo que usted no compró las bebidas?  
_ Fue mi dinero, en efecto. Pero no fui yo. Sin embargo invertiré lo necesario para dar con el que este haciendo esto. Me uniré a la causa, porque ya hirieron a alguien cercano a mí.

La imagen se detuvo, y de regreso estuvo con los conductores.

_ Bueno, parece que cada vez somos más. – Dijo ella – Señores, señoras, cualquier indicio de haber visto a Akatsuki, les será muy bien recibido. Los números están apareciendo en pantalla.  
_ Son muy listos, no hay rostros a la fecha; solamente unos guardias de seguridad un día aseguraron haber sido atacados por una mujer con una chamarra delgada color negra y con nubes rojas. No tenemos más información. Pero se les recomienda caminar con cautela en las noches y asegurar las puertas de sus casas, en especial a aquellas personas que pueden tener buenas influencias, porque al parecer esa gente es blanco para Akatsuki.  
_ Tenemos imágenes de la gente que estaba en el hospital después del "atentado", el presentador del concurso ese día, el joven Zack Tamirashi habló para nuestras cámaras. Vamos a verlo.

Las imágenes de un hospital con demasiada gente aparecieron en pantalla. Enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro con cara de pánico. La cámara avanzó por el pasillo hasta el fondo, donde había una puerta entre abierta. Una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes se adelantó a la cámara para abrir la puerta y dijo:  
_ Por aquí – le mujer llevaba un micrófono en la mano. Avanzaron hasta un apartado con cortinas, donde había un joven medio adormilado de cabello negro.  
_ ¿Tamirashi Zack?  
_ Soy yo. – respondió el joven.  
_ Mi nombre es Amaranta Cue, soy reportera del noticiero de. . .  
_ Se quien eres… sales en la tele.  
_ ¿Quieres decir algo a las cámaras?  
_… - Zack guardo silencio unos segundos – no fue veneno, solo… un somnífero… estábamos en una clase de sueño… en las bebidas.  
_ ¿Quieres decir que el somnífero estaba en las bebidas? – Amaranta pasaba el micrófono frente al presentador, y luego hacia ella según hablaban.  
_ Si… pero, no fue nuestra culpa… yo tome de todo antes del evento, en la mañana… y no solo yo… también… Obito y Rin. Y los guardias… estábamos alistando las cosas para cuando fuera la hora, y tomamos de los refrescos y cervezas que se iban a ocupar… ese día… y no nos pasó nada. – habla entrecortadamente.  
_ ¿Obito y Rin?  
_ Y los guardias  
_ ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí? – interrumpió una voz entrando en el apartado. Era Tsunade.  
_ Eh… el joven Zack dijo que quería declarar…  
_ Si pero no a mitad de una sala de observación – dijo la doctora.

Las imágenes se cortaron un segundo, para luego regresar a un pasillo vacío en donde Amaranta y Tsunade estaban a punto de dar declaraciones.

_ Me encuentro con la doctora Tsunade, especialista en diversas zonas de medicina. Que ahora se encuentra atendiendo el extraño casi de este "fallido atentado". ¿Qué nos puede decir acerca del veneno?  
_ No es un veneno, es un somnífero, fue encontrado en varias botellas de refrescos y vasos con cerveza y agua. No hay peligro alguno, por lo visto solo hay un pequeño aturdimiento pero la gente se esta recuperando.  
_ Quiere decir, que no es el mismo veneno que a matado a tanta gente por parte de los Akatsuki?  
_ En efecto. De hecho es completamente inofensivo.  
_ ¿Usted cree que el atentado de el día de ayer, este relacionado con el que hubo hace casi dos meses?  
_ Como todo, es una probabilidad. Pero no hay pruebas que apunten a algo parecido, puesto que no hay heridos, Ni pruebas relacionadas.  
_ ¿Usted esta a cargo de la investigación acerca del otro veneno? Quiero decir, el que a asesinado gente.  
_ No, lamentablemente no, acabo de regresar de otra ciudad donde solicitaron mi ayuda, pero tomaré la dirección de esa investigación para hallar un antídoto y una vacuna ante tal cosa.  
_ ¿Qué nos puede decir acerca del estado de salud del joven Eliot?  
_ Acabo de decir que apenas regresé de otra ciudad, con otros pacientes y diferentes enfermedades, no estoy al tanto de lo que a ocurrido en torno a este caso.  
_ ¿Qué tiene de cierto que hay algunas personas que no fueron afectadas por el somnífero?  
_… - Tsunade se quedó en silencio unos instantes – Es cierto, hay cinco personas que no están afectadas.  
_ ¿Cree que podamos hablar con ellas? Toda la información será transmitida tal cual, estamos buscando las pistas para dar con Akatsuki y mantener al mayor número de gente a salvo. Cualquier cosa es útil  
_ Déjenme ver que puedo hacer.

Las imágenes se pausaron un segundo, y regresaron al siguiente con Tsunade abriendo una puerta. Y Amaranta siguiéndola. En la habitación del hospital había cinco personas. Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Kakashi las reconoció a todas.  
_ Rin, me alegra verte una vez más – dijo Amaranta. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
_ Un poco aturdida, pero estoy bien. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.  
_ Es lo que hemos visto, y nuevamente estas envuelta en este asunto, otro atentado. Salvo que esta vez no hay pérdidas humanas. Dinos que ocurrió.

_ No estoy segura, el concierto empezó como estaba planeado, y yo no estaba allí, estaba en mi oficina en el segundo piso con Obito – señaló al joven de camisa blanca y cabello negro. – Cuando todo se quedó en silencio. – la imagen mostraba a Rin al lado de Obito, y Amaranta pasando el micrófono según hablaban. – se me hizo extraño que la música se hubiera detenido. Y Obito salió a ver.  
_ … - la cámara y el micrófono se situaron junto al pelinegro- No recuerdo mucho, la verdad es que salí, para ir a ver que ocurría, y… - dudó un momento – alguien me golpeó por detrás y me desmayé.  
_ Hpmh… entonces había alguien allí, seguro. ¿Y ustedes como fue que no se vieron afectados? A ti te vimos salir, estabas completamente ilesa. Cuéntanos – la cámara enfocó primero a otras tres personas: Sasuke, Itachi y Anko. Luego enfocaron a Anko.  
_ Em… bueno… Estábamos en el escenario,- se señaló a ella misma y a Itachi - estaban a punto de nombrar a las bandas ganadoras del día, y de repente se empezaron a desmayar… todos. Incluso el presentador…  
_ Salimos del escenario por petición mía – dijo Itachi – temí por mi hermano Sasuke – señaló a su hermano – y no estaba, lo buscamos por todo el edificio, y lo encontramos en la terraza. Solo… nos quedamos allí un minuto para ver lo que ocurría… y ya.  
_ Anko activó la alarma de bomberos… - dijo Sasuke. – fue su idea… y no nos movimos hasta que aparecieron todos.  
_ A si que tu eres la heroína ¿Eh? – dijo Amaranta

_ El real Itachi estaba contigo, Neji y Sakura en casa de los Hyuuga – interrumpió Tsunade al lado del peli plata – al parecer tuvo un gran encuentro con alguno de los subordinados de Orochimaru. Yamato se transformó para disimular las cosas.

_ Eso lo filmaron ayer, supongo.  
_ Correcto.  
_ Jiraiya llegó.  
_ Correcto otra vez. – Kakashi se quedó un momento callado, formulando teorías de lo que pudiera haber ocurrido cuando llegó Jiraiya, pero mejor preguntaría después de haber despertado por completo. – Jiraiya, Yamato y yo estaremos allá abajo, si quieres comer también hay comida.  
_ Tomaré un baño primero, quiero despejarme.  
_ Ok, - asintió Tsunade y dio media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta. – Ah, no tardes… hay una pequeña reunión al rato, en cuanto estés listo nos vamos.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ Gomenasai… esto no volverá a ocurrir Orochimaru –sama.  
_ No… no volverá a ocurrir – tenía a ocho de sus subordinados inclinados ante él. Habían tardado en llegar, puesto que tres de ellos estaban inconscientes;  
_ No, no volverá a ocurrir, porque yo en persona me encargaré de esto. Su incompetencia cada vez es mas obvia, sobretodo de ustedes cuatro… - algunos de ellos se estremecieron- Karin, a pesar de que cumpliste con tu misión, no dio éxito.  
_…Yo no era la encargada de….  
_ Lo sé, por esto tú tendrás una nueva misión. Ponte de pie. – la pelirroja se levantó algo temerosa, cerró los parpados con fuerza unos segundos para recobrarse, y se acomodó los lentes. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se veía decisión en ella.

_ Estoy lista.  
_ Kabuto… - el aludido se puso de pie – Suigetsu y Juugo – ellos también se levantaron – Averigüen donde vive esta persona. – les arrojó al suelo una foto. – Tiene demasiada información, hay que detenerla, antes de que la de al público. Y también a cualquiera que sea demasiado cercano a ella. Tráiganla…  
_ Entendido.  
_ En cuanto a ustedes cuatro… - hubo un silencio – Su incompetencia, es más que obvia… pero no puedo dejarlos ir libremente por ahí…  
_ Jamás pensaría en traicionarlo Orochimaru-sama – dijo una voz de chica entre ellos. – le debemos la vida.  
_ Hn… - Orochimaru sonrió – Llévenlo al hospital con Tsunade… transfórmenlo, y sigan a esa doctora. Quiero saber todo de mi antigua compañera de equipo.  
_ ¿Llévenlo? – dijo Jiroubo.

Unos segundos después la habitación se inundó con un grito desgarrador, de uno de los presentes. Sus compañeros miraron aterrados la escena, antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, cayera contra el suelo. La chica, Tayuya, tragó saliva un segundo y luego tomó el mando.  
_ ¡Andando! ¿¡Qué esperan!

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Se asomó por las escaleras para intentar de localizar a los demás. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala y continuó bajando para llegar a ellos.

Cuando los vio…  
_ ¿Y Kakashi?  
_ Mmm? ¡Ah! Anko. Despertaste – dijo Yamato  
_ Si… creo que aún sigo algo agotada…  
_ Todo esto es nuevo para ti todavía. – Le sonrió Tsunade – Kakashi se esta bañando; ¿Ya tienes hambre? – eso sonó como a su mamá.  
_ Algo, pero esperaré ¿Ustedes ya comieron? – estaba algo acelerada. Bueno… desde el viernes estaba acelerada con todos los cambios en su vida.  
_ Ya – contestaron los tres al unísono.  
_ Son casi las cinco de la tarde – le dijo Jiraiya. – Deberías relajarte un poco.  
_ Estoy frustrada y aturdida por lo de ayer… no se me va a bajar tan rápido. Pero no sé, estoy algo alegre…  
_ Eso es bueno, no perdiste tu energía – dijo Tsunade – la vas a necesitar – Anko sonrió, y miró en todas direcciones como si faltara alguien.  
_ Tsunade… ¿Dónde esta…?  
_ Ah, no te preocupes se quedó jugando con los niños de Hinata. Lo encontraremos más al rato.  
__ Creo que iré por mis cosas… debo sentarme y relajarme… _- pensó _ _¿Mi celular? … Pfff lo dejé arriba. _– y empezó a subir las escaleras una ves más. Los demás miraron todas sus acciones como si fuera una especie de atracción de circo. O eso pensaba Anko, aunque la verdad… estaban demasiado preocupados por ella.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieren con ella? – preguntó en voz alta el castaño. – Orochimaru y Akatsuki…  
_ No lo sabemos… ese es el problema – contestó Jiraiya – no podemos asegurar que el Orochimaru de su escuela es el real Orochimaru, o si hay algún otro… Kabuto tampoco parece saber nada.  
_ Eso me tiene algo preocupada. – Interrumpió Tsunade- ambos grupos la quieren. ¿Pero para que? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, ella no tenía nada que ver con Akatsuki de una manera intima; o algo en que les puede beneficiar en esta vida. Y menos si no puede recordar nada. De Orochimaru lo creo… pero ¿Raptarla?  
_ Ella dijo que la querían raptar… y cuando conocimos a los Hyuuga, estamos seguros de que querían hacer lo mismo.- dijo Jiraiya  
_ Y ya saben que la estamos protegiendo. – Añadió Yamato – Presiento que pronto todo esto se tornará mas serio.  
_ No creo que sea un presentimiento… dalo por hecho.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó un gritó en el cuarto de arriba. Los tres se pusieron de pie y corrieron escaleras arriba rumbo al cuarto de donde provino el grito. Es decir, el cuarto de Kakashi.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Unos cuantos segundos atrás…

Anko entró en cuarto quitada de la pena en busca de su celular, y su bolsa. Regresó al lugar en donde despertó, pero no veía sus cosas.  
_ ¿Dónde las deje? – se agachó para mirar debajo de la cama, y ahí las vio. Su bolsa con sus cosas desparramadas debajo de la cama, empezó a recogerlas y a meterlas en la bolsa; sintió que había alguien más en la habitación pero no de dio demasiada importancia.

Se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho unos segundos después.

Cuando se levantó, todavía guardando sus cosas, y levantó la vista hacia el armario de Kakashi. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que en realidad tenía enfrente.

Su acompañante también se le había quedado mirando con cara de sorpresa, y había detenido sus movimientos en seco cuando la vio.

Y en ese momento Anko lanzó el grito más fuerte que había podido lanzar en mucho tiempo…

Acababa de salir del baño, del cabello todavía escurrían gotas de agua y recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía solamente una toalla enrollada alrededor de la parte inferior de su cuerpo solamente. El detalle aquí fue que estaba sacando su ropa para vestirse, y estaba literalmente, quitándose la toalla enfrente de Anko.

_ ¡Vístete! ¡Eres un tonto Kakashi! – le gritó Anko cubriéndose los ojos.  
_ ¿¡Qué estas haciendo tú aquí! – le preguntó Kakashi sorprendido, mientras intentaba volver a ponerse la toalla.  
_ ¡Ahhh! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Ah!  
_ ¿Quieres salir de mi cuarto por favor? – en ese instante entraron Jiraiya, Tsunade y Yamato corriendo en la habitación.  
_ ¡Anko! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Quién esta…? – venían diciendo los tres. Cuando vieron a la peli morada con las manos sobre los ojos y maldiciendo a Kakashi con todas las palabras que encontraba. Y luego al peli plata semi desnudo frente a la Mitarashi… dejaron de hacer preguntas.

_… Kakashi-sempai, esperaba que no aprendiera nada de lo que viene el los libros de Jiraiya.- se burló Yamato.  
_ ¡Yamato! – Le gritó - ¡Anko deja de gritar!  
_ ¡Eres un estúpido!- le contestó la peli morada. Mientras se quitaba las manos de los ojos, al ver que Kakashi se había vuelto a poner la toalla se calmó un poco.  
_ Anko – dijo Tsunade intentando no reírse – vente.  
_ Hai… - tomó sus cosas (que había dejado caer otra vez) y caminó hasta Tsunade. Claro, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a Kakashi… si no se hubiera quitado la toalla, seguramente Anko habría derramado unas cuantas gotas de baba en el suelo, porque a decir verdad Kakashi, no estaba nada, ¡nada mal!

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Iban ya en la camioneta, estaban a punto de llegar al lugar de reunión, es decir, la mansión Hyuuga. Jiraiya y Tsunade venían al frente, y de izquierda a derecha en la parte de atrás (viendo desde atrás la camioneta) venían. Yamato, Kakashi y Anko. Todos iban en silencio… en especial Anko y Kakashi después de su pequeño incidente. Hasta que….  
_ ¿Yamato y si te cambias de lugar con Kakashi?  
_ ¿Eh?  
_ Es que… lo veo y me acuerdo y me… ahhgg!- hizo como si le diera cosa.  
_ ¿Qué acaso viste algo?- le dijo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido.  
_… Vi suficiente, y no es de mi gusto.  
_ ¡Lo estas admitiendo! – le reclamó Kakashi.  
_ ¡Yo no dije que eso! A mi no me interesa saber eso ¿Ok? Dije que vi suficiente, eso no significa que te haya visto por completo Hatake.  
_ Lo estas admitiendo de nuevo.  
_ Eso no es verdad, además el pervertido eres tú, baka.  
_ ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!  
_ ¡Si! Niégalo – sarcasmo – pff, como si no viera como me miras cada vez que estoy usando short, o falda corta, O algún escote.  
_… - no podía objetar - ¡Tú no tenías que estar en mi cuarto!  
_ ¡Yo no sabía que estabas allí!  
_ Tsunade te dijo que yo me estaba bañando, ¿para que entraste, si lo sabías?  
_ No, no, no, no trates de hacerme ver mal Kakashi, yo no sabía que tu baño estaba en tu cuarto. Además tú fuiste quien se empezó a quitar la toalla, tonto.  
_ ¿Quieren dejar eso por la paz? – les espetó Yamato, había estado discutiendo de esa manera desde que comieron juntos. El silencio regreso… solo unos segundos.

_ Pudiste haberte cerciorado de que no había nadie, la puerta estaba abierta. ¿Qué no cierras la puerta antes de vestirte?  
_ ¡Anko! – le espetaron Kakashi y Yamato al mismo tiempo.  
_ ¿Qué?... Ok, me callaré, esta bien. Ya no diré nada más.

Silencio unos segundos más.

_ Yo no ando intentando ver debajo de tu ropa, Anko. No soy un pervertido.  
_ ¡Mira quien es el que empieza! – respondió la peli morada.

Yamato bufó era imposible oponerse a esos dos juntos. Para suerte de él Jiraiya empezó a estacionar la camioneta enfrente de la mansión antes de que sus nervios explotaran.

También había otra camioneta llegando. Los hermanos Uchiha, Obito, Rin y Sakura estaban bajando y se iban a encontrar a la entrada de la puerta con Hinata y Neji. Cuando bajaron, Anko rebasó a Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, para ir a saludar a los hermanos Uchiha, en específico a Itachi. Cosa que tuvo dos reacciones. La primera Itachi sonrió de verla tan feliz y a salvo, puesto que él se había desmayado, no la había visto desde el viernes y no sabía si estaba herida. Ambos se abrazaron en un reencuentro. La segunda. Kakashi incosientemente empezó a tronarse los puños…

Se detuvo cuando una de las personas ahí presentes. Lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.  
_ Hola Kakashi – dijo  
_ _ Rin. . ._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Al día siguiente…

Era la penúltima hora. Estaba dando una vuelta por la escuela, no había demasiadas cosas, que hacer, todo lo había terminado con ayuda de unos cuantos clones. Así que estaba libre… Bajo al patio y se quedó en la jardinera unos instantes, el ruido de los autos en la calle que da con la puerta principal, y algunos ruidos provenientes de los salones eran lo único que allí había.

El sol brillaba en su cabeza, los hechos reciente le había causado un gran problema. Un dolo de cabeza y más responsabilidades. Debía conocer las intenciones de Orochimaru, en primer lugar, debía averiguar si el Orochimaru con el que trabajaba, era el Orochimaru que vivió ansiando poder hasta demasiados años. Y debía hacerlo rápido…  
_ ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No tienes trabajo? – le dijo una voz familiar  
_ ¿Tu que haces fuera de tu salón Anko?  
_ Yo… am, soy la consentida de la maestra de Biología. Puedo pasearme libremente por la escuela si yo quiero. – sonrió.  
_ ¿Te aburriste de nuevo?  
_ ¿Qué esperabas? Soy Mitarashi Anko. Yo me aburro de todo mi salón y las clases.  
_ Hpmh –giró los ojos. – Oye, tengo que hablar contigo. – se acordó de repente.  
_ Pues… am… podemos hacer dos cosas… esperamos a la salida cuando ya nos vayamos… o haces un lindo Kage bunshin y lo conviertes en mi bella persona y hablamos de una vez.  
_ Vete a clases Anko, luego hablamos – dijo mirando al cielo.  
_ Eres un fastidio. – suspiró ella. Mientras se encaminaba hacia los salones. Iba a subir un escalón cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro. Cuando giró… se encontró a si misma. Y detrás a Kakashi. Su ahora clon le sonrió y subió las escaleras.

La verdadera Anko se acercó a Kakashi, y juntos caminaron rumbo a una pequeña zona casi no visitada por la comunidad escolar, un pequeño espacio de utilería de teatro encima del salón de Coro y Diseño.

_ Sabes… - empezó Anko- odio admitirlo, pero me gustaría volver a verte como ayer.- Kakashi la miró sorprendido – no para ver eso… tonto. Pero… me di cuenta de que no traías la mascara, y no vi tu cara, solo empecé a gritar y me tape los ojos. Y ya no vi nada.  
_ Mala suerte, eso no ocurrirá de nuevo.  
_ Déjame ver tu cara.  
_ No.  
_ Anda Kakashi, di que si  
_ No.  
_ Anda  
_ Que no Anko.  
_ Puff… algún día la veré. Yo lo sé. – por dentro quería conocer la cara de Kakashi, mas que otra cosa.  
_ Ya veremos si ese día llega.  
_ Ah… - suspiró – bueno, que querías saber.  
_ Pues… - eran tantas cosas las que quería saber. Pero iría primero a sus responsabilidades.  
_ Kakashi… - dijo ella. En un tono muy pasivo. De hecho era completamente diferente de unos segundos atrás. La miró, era una Anko… ¿Preocupada? ¿Triste? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Afligida? Era increíble como esa chica podía ponerse tantas caras en tan pocos segundos. Por eso él…  
_ ¿Qué ocurre?  
_ He estado pensando… - se pauso – es que todo, esto… se que no lo dije ayer. Pero apenas me estoy dando cuenta. Todo esto de ninjas, chakra, asesinos… un conflicto a nivel de que sale en la tele y todos tienen miedo… esta ocurriendo por mi. Apenas me estoy dando cuenta… ¿Por qué yo? Si ni puedo recordar mi vida anterior. El sábado que Tsunade me hizo una regresión… no dio resultado… esta bloqueada esa vida mía. ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? -  
_ Quizás fue otra vida, y estamos intentando ver la equivocada  
_ ¿Tu crees?  
_ Yo también e intentado averiguar porque. No se me ocurre otra cosa…  
_ Pero no puedes asegurarlo… de cualquier manera… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para que estén matando gente? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dicen que quieren en vez de intentar raptarme?  
_… No lo sé. Seguramente te negarías.  
_Ah… - suspiró y hubo un largo silencio. Estaban los dos solos en ese lugar, sentados en un par de cajas a la misma altura; Anko jugaba con sus pies columpiándolos como niña pequeña. Los miraba… se sentía indefensa, la cabeza agachada y los ojos a punto de escocer en lagrimas – tengo miedo Kakashi. Tengo mucho miedo.

Kakashi se le quedó mirando; una niña frágil, que no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Eso lo sabía. No sabían para que… o porque ella. Pero le causaba pavor saber que tantas cosas ocurrían entorno a ella. ¿A quien no? Una muñeca de porcelana triste y temerosa. Que no se puede defender, que no tiene chakra… que no sabe demasiado y no es rival para alguien de los varios que la buscan.

Se levantó de su caja y se paró frente a Anko, para luego ponerse de cuclillas ante ella. Intentó ver su rostro, con una mano le levantó la barbilla y encontrarse con una triste mirada. No era la Anko que solía ver, era una adolescente con demasiado miedo y confusión. Y eso… le estaba partiendo el alma.

_ Anko…  
_ Quiero que esto se detenga… no solo temo por mi, si no por mi familia, mis amigos…. – una lagrima se cayó de sus ojos. – No quiero que si me tienen, estas cosas sigan pasando. No quiero que nada me pase, porque mis padres no están en condición de sufrir un golpe más de la vida…  
_ Mírame – le dijo Kakashi, ella obedeció. _ Independientemente de si Jiraiya me ordenó cuidarte y enseñarte, de que sea tu prefecto, maestro y superior. Yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase Anko… Te lo prometo. Intenten lo que intenten, te voy a proteger, ¿Me oíste? Estas a salvo. –Anko sonrió débilmente.  
_ Todo esto es como una aventura de las de la tele… es tan irreal…  
_ Párate. – le dijo Kakashi tomándola de la mano. Ella no tuvo más que seguir a Kakashi, lo siguiente que pasó fue que encontró su cabeza recargada contra el pecho de él. En un abrazo iniciado por el Hatake. Ella le respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos y aferrandose aun más a él.  
_ ¿En serio lo prometes? – le dijo ella. Al fin la tenía protegida, ahí entre sus brazos, con nadie alrededor, y a la vez mucha gente cerca… con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo sincronizado con el de ella seguramente. Su cabeza apoyada en él, y ella depositando su confianza en su persona… estaba segura. La podía proteger, y no dudó en responderle.  
_ Te lo prometo Anko… pase lo que pase.

Ojala el peligro no hubiera estado tan cerca…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ _¡Maldita sea! –_ Se regañaba mentalmente -¿_Dónde estas Anko?_

Eran las dos y media de la tarde, y Anko no estaba en ningún lado… no podía haber salido de la escuela. Las cámaras estaban vigilando… nadie la había visto desde la última hora… se supone que había ido al baño… pero no regresó.

Ahora veías a Kakashi recorriendo la escuela como desesperado en busca de la Mitarashi. Ya se había recorrido el lugar unas 5 veces, pero no había rastros… ya casi no había maestros en la escuela. De hecho solo quedaban las secretarias y quizás la directora. Ese lunes se habían cancelado todos los talleres debido a petición de los padres de familia que querían a sus hijos sanos y salvos en casa.

_ ¿Dónde estará?

Y entonces pensó en un lugar poco visitado. Gracias a las construcciones el acceso al teatro estaba restringido casi por completo, solo se usaba en clase o ensayos… ese día no había ensayo, y no había ido a revisar allí.

Y escuchó un grito agudo proveniente de ese lugar. No lo dudó un segundo:

Saltó lo más rápido que pudo desde el edificio principal, y corrió hasta la puerta.

La golpeó con mucha fuerza… estaba cerrada por dentro.

Pero algo le dijo que debía insistir.  
_ ¡Anko! – gritaba mientras con desesperación intentaba derrumbar la puerta. - ¡Anko!

Siguió golpeando.

Una extraña sensación había en ese lugar, una energía que se le hizo ligeramente familiar.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos lo logró. Consiguió abrir la puerta con un golpe que pareció débil a comparación de los anteriores, como si alguien hubiera abierto apropósito la puerta desde adentro. Las luces estaban encendidas… el lugar pintado de negro con un espejo al fondo y un gran telón negro levantado estaba allí.

Solo que el resto del lugar… el suelo para ser específicos. Estaba lleno de pintura y sal… como una especie de ritual. La figura en el suelo era una extraña combinación de símbolos colocados como un círculo… y al centro del círculo, estaba Anko… acostada e inconsiente.

_ ¡Maldita sea! – Gimió mientras corría hacia ella - ¡Anko! ¡Anko! ¡Reacciona! – pero era como una muñeca, floja y manipulable… La recostó en sus brazos, estaba limpia a excepción de su uniforme en la parte del estomago… estaba roto, el jumper estaba abierto por esa parte y la camisa debajo también… en su abdomen había 5 marcas que pudieran corresponder a alguien que hizo mucha presión en ese lugar.

De repente Anko se empezó a quejar, con la respiración que se agitó de un momento a otro y luego se relajo…  
_ Me duele…  
_ ¡Anko! ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién fue?- estaba enojado y alterado.  
_ Me duele… - volvió a decir.  
_ ¿Dónde te duele?  
_…- Anko tenía una mueca de dolor, con los ojos cerrados, intentó mover la mano para señalar el lugar pero no tenía fuerzas, duras penas podía hablar… - Mi… cuello…  
_ Kakashi la revisó, del lado derecho no había nada, pero… del lado izquierdo… cerca de su hombro y su cuello había algo que no había estado allí antes.

O no en esta vida.

_ No puede ser… - dijo Kakashi molesto. Luego miró en todas direcciones en busca del responsable… - ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó el suelo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar su celular y marcarle a Jiraiya.  
_ Vamos… contesta, contesta – decía, mientras sostenía a una débil Anko con su brazo.  
_ ¿Kakashi?- respondieron del otro lado.  
_ ¡Tenemos un problema! Uno muy grande – miró a Anko que se estaba desmayando en ese momento.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre? Suenas...  
_ La Marca de Maldición.  
_ ¿¡Que?  
_ Anko… me descuide un segundo… y… maldita sea – se culpó por lo que estaba pasando – Anko tiene la Marca de Maldición…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Prometí algo especial nO? Bueno,.. ahora si no hay adelantos =)  
Perdon me atrase un día... =( esque mi lap, anda mal T.T (de hecho me atrase con todo...)  
Pero aqui esta! El siguiente capitulo aclara todo... bueno, casi todo =)Si, hay alguien por ahí que falta de mencion... hahaha  
Se que hay dudas. y muchas... pero. Muchas se aclararan el prox. Cap. como que paso en la reunion, con Sakura, Konoha... Itachi.=D**

**Bueno, muchos saludos y graciias a todos!**

**Sig. Cap: Konoha...**

**Ja ne! Se agradecen revies de antemano.**

**_DreamFighter 1556_  
**


	19. XIX Konoha

Ya se… de repente todo ocurrió muy rápido no? Jajajaja lo sé. Es adrede, es adrede…  
Bien, Hoy aclararé la gran mayoría de las dudas.  
Si, van a quedar algunas, pero terminaré con el suspenso de otras. =)

Disclaimer: ya me canse, Naruto no es mio! OK? Es obra de Kishimoto!

* * *

**Capitulo XIX**

**Konoha.**

**Uzumaki Kushina. Narración.**

Konoha No Gakure; mi hogar, mi pequeña utopía.

Era hermoso despertar todas las mañanas con el Sol pegando en mi rostro; con el abrazo calido y el dulce beso de mi esposo. Y la sonrisa radiante de mi único hijo. Asomarse por la ventana y ver que tanto los aldeanos como los ninjas empezaban sus actividades diarias. Respirar el ambiente limpio y fresco, el olor a comida y sonreír de nuevo a toda la gente.

Como dije, era una pequeña utopía; no había conflictos. Gracias a mi esposo, y a sus predecesores, Konoha se había vuelto no solo una aldea shinobi con gran poder, si no que todos vivían en paz; los aldeanos estaba felices, no les faltaba nada; los ninjas vivían entrenando y realizando misiones, fuera y dentro de la aldea. Junto con otras aldeas vecinas.

Había pérdidas de vez en cuando, lo acepto, pero como aldea crecimos, y aprendimos a afrontar los dolores de la vida de una manera más inteligente.

Mi esposo, Minato, es el Hokage actualmente; recuerdo que nuestro primer encuentro fue muy efusivo, a primera vista sentí que lo conocía, y que por alguna razón estaría ligada a él para mucho tiempo.

Y así fue.

Descubrimos gracias a los ancianos de la aldea, que bueno, la teoría de reencarnación era cierta, y que nosotros fuimos los padres de uno de los Jinchurikis, más famosos en la historia. Incluso yo fui una. Minato por su parte fue el cuarto Hokage de la aldea. Vaya sorpresa. Por eso nuestro encuentro fue tan decisivo, habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos.

Los jinchuirikis, aun existen claro, hay que conservar el orden con esa bola escandalosa de demonios; pero el dolor que se sufría antes de ser uno de ellos, fue completamente eliminado. Ahora son gente normal, de hecho son grandes líderes. Varios de ellos llegaron al puesto de Hokage.

Mi hijo, fue elegido (nuevamente) para ser el Jinchuiriki del demonio de las nueve colas, el Kyuubi. Parece que la vida da demasiadas vueltas; quizas querían darnos un regalo y dejarnos vivir como familia una vez más, pero ahora, estando los tres juntos. Si, Naruto también fue mi hijo en mi vida junto con Minato.

Me hace sonreír cada uno de esos recuerdos.

Cada día al despertar con el Sol y las sonrisas de todos, donde el más mínimo problema esta bajo control. Y puedo ayudar a la gente de mis alrededores. Una aldea evolucionada, tanto su gente como la manera de vivir.

Había escuchado rumores de que existían niños con un extraño tipo de energía, que podían comunicarse a través de telepatía; y eran de una u otra manera "una generación superior" en vida. Cuando descubrí eso, asumí la dirección de las investigaciones. Era increíble. Konoha contaba con muchos de esos niños… bueno, ya no eran tan niños…

Los rumores de otro tipo de gente me llegaron gracias a Tsunade que iba y venía de la aldea actualizando sus estudios

Pero ese tema no interesa.

Todo era perfecto… hasta que ese día llegó.

Maldita la hora en que el destino nos impuso ese dolor.

Hace tres meses.

Era mediodía, estaba paseando por edificio del Hokage, rumbo a la oficina de Minato. Con mi animoso humor habitual; toqué la puerta educadamente esperando darle una sorpresa mi rayo amarillo. Me asomé traviesa por la puerta esperando decir algo que le alegrara el día. Pero yo me llevé una sorpresa; no estaba solo como de costumbre, había unas 7 personas con él, entre los ancianos, y varios de los Jounín de elite, más reconocidos que teníamos.  
_ Minato – dije en voz normal -¿Se puede?  
_ Eh… Ah, Kushina; pasa por favor – usualmente me contaba todo, y juntos poníamos el orden alrededor. Éramos un equipo. Que estoy diciendo, éramos… SOMOS un equipo. Casi podría decir Konoha esta gobernado por dos Hokages.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre? – llamó mi atención que hubiera tanta gente reunida, y con un ambiente tan tenso; eso casi no pasaba.  
_ ¿Recuerdas al equipo que enviamos a la aldea de la Arena hace tres semanas?  
_ Hai  
_ Bueno… no han regresado. No han enviado reportes, ni nada por el estilo; enviamos a otro equipo hace una semana, es decir cuando debieron presentarse. Pero… tampoco hay rastros de ellos. No hay reportes, ni cartas de regreso. Es como si se hubieran evaporado en el aire.  
_ ¿A la Arena? Que extraño.  
_ Si… pero; más extraño aún, no solo enviamos a ninjas a la Arena; hace dos semanas enviamos diferentes equipos a las otras 3 aldeas líder. Ninguno ha regresado o dado alguna señal de seguir con vida.  
_ No es normal, que tantos equipos desaparezcan de la nada. – dijo un ninja -Y menos si están cerca de aldeas con las que tenemos una alianza. – Los Kagues, de las otras aldeas eran muy cercanos a mí, no es posible que todos hayan intentando una rebelión era ilógico.  
_ Lo se, ¿Han enviado algún ave?  
_ Si… eso nos llamó la atención. Las aves tardarían a lo mucho 2 días en ir y regresar de cada aldea. Todas regresaron en el tiempo estimado, excepto la que enviamos a la Arena. No regresó. Las otras 3, regresaron…pero no había mensaje nuevo. Regresaron con el mismo mensaje que enviamos… tampoco estaban alimentadas, y tenían signos de haber divagado sin un lugar estable por un tiempo.  
_ Ya veo… - dije, entonces se me ocurrió - ¿Quieres que vaya a investigar un poco? – todos me miraron con sorpresa. – Tiene mucho tiempo que no voy a visitar las otras aldeas, todas estas investigaciones ha ocupado mí tiempo.  
_ Kushina…  
_ Confía en mi, regresaré. – uno de los ninjas que estaban en el lugar dijo:  
_ Estábamos por armar otros escuadrones para las diferentes aldeas. Sería útil tener a Uzumaki Kushina en uno de ellos. – rió.  
_ Hai, hai – dije con una sonrisa – Confía en mi Minato.  
_ . . .- el pareció pensarlo unos segundos, no parecía convencido. – Ve a prepararte, regresa en 20 minutos para conocer a tu equipo.

. . . . . . .

Una hora más tarde ya estaba caminando rumbo a la aldea de la Arena. Con otros tres ninjas como parte de mi equipo. Me terminaron de dar toda la información: solo tenía que ir a averiguar que era lo que estaba deteniendo a todos nuestros shinobis. Si no mal recuerdo eran de los mejores.

Durante el viaje solo ocurrió una cosa que llamó mi atención. No iba demasiado lejos de la aldea, acabábamos de abandonar el bosque, e íbamos de pie rumbo al desierto. Y nos encontramos a unas personas que vestían de una manera peculiar; esos trajes solo los había visto en fotos de Tsunade que ella traía de la ciudad. Gente con pantalón y saco negro, corbata elegante y peinados extraños. Demasiada formalidad, nosotros no usábamos eso casi nunca, si acaso en ocasiones con los señores feudales… pero eso no había ocurrido desde que yo era una niña, ni siquiera ingresaba a la Academia Ninja, la única vez que vi gente vestida de esa manera.

Se nos quedaron viendo de una extraña manera, despectiva, llena de asco y rencor. Nunca los había visto, pero algo en ellos no me gustó. Nada…

Pasamos a su lado sin que alguno dijera una palabra. Solo caminamos… Cuando nos distanciamos lo suficiente escuché que uno de ellos dijo:

_ Más gente loca con bandas de metal en la cabeza  
_ Seguramente hay otro pueblo de esos raros por aquí  
_ ¿Qué haremos esta vez?  
_ Hay que investigar primero.

¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? ¿Gente loca con bandas de metal? ¡Somos ninjas! ¿Mas? ¿Pueblo raro?

Supuse que debía darle más importancia; pero no lo hice… más tarde tendría ganas de matarlos.

. . . .

Tres días después de que salimos…

_ Esto… ¿Qué es esto? – dije con los ojos desorbitados, no daba crédito a lo que había frente a mi. Mis compañeros tenían la misma expresión que yo, sin palabras, sin nada que decir. Todo era… completamente irreal.

Enfrente de nosotros, no había nada.

Nada más que restos de donde alguna vez estuvo la aldea de la Arena.

Estábamos en el lugar, eso era seguro… la barrera estaba destrozada, era un simple montículo cubierto por arena dorada. De pie nosotros, mirando restos de casas, madera y construcción botadas y esparcidas por una amplia área…  
_ ¿Qué es esto? – dije una vez más. ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿En verdad estaba en la aldea de la Arena? La destrucción se hallaba frente de mí varios kilometras más allá… no se veía rastro de nada, no había nada más que escombros cubiertos por una ligera capa de arena. Ni el edificio principal en pie, nada… todo estaba deshecho.  
_ Lady Kushina.  
_ Escúchenme – yo era la líder del equipo- Busquen sobreviviente o pruebas de lo que pueda haber pasado. Cada uno a un sector de la aldea, nos veremos en el edificio del KazeKage en media hora.  
_ Entendido – dijeron los tres. Este, Oeste, Sur… me tocaba el Norte.

Empecé a saltar por los escombros mientras veía con horror la destrucción… si era horrible ver lo que una vez fue quizás una segunda utopía, destrozada, hay que añadirle cuerpos sin vida encima de los escombros. En las casas, miembros de personas botados por doquier. Cadáveres atravesados por vidrios, sangre seca encima de los cimientos. Niños inocentes tirados a mitad de lo que fue una casa, con la cabeza sangrando, y en ellos el rostro del horror momificado para siempre. Ninjas, camaradas de la Arena cruelmente atravesados por armas, y muchos desmembrados y cortados por la mitad. Marcas pequeñas y redondas en torno a los rostros deformando las facciones y con una huella de sangre alrededor, signo de una muerte rápida y certera.

¿Qué clase de monstruo habría hecho esto? ¿Quién tendría el poder para destruir de estar manera una aldea? ¿Qué clase de bestia sería capaz de asesinar de esta manera a tanta gente?

Era lo único que podía pensar.

Era simplemente horrible.

Cuando empecé a inspeccionar la zona, no encontré nada. Nada que nos diera una pista, todo era lo mismo: escombros y cadáveres.

No me asusta ver cadáveres, estoy entrenada para no tener miedo.

Pero jamás me habría imaginado una masacre de este tipo.

Recorrí toda el área que me correspondía, el silencio era inminente, quizas el silbar de viento entre la masacre, pero no había ni un alma, ni un sonido. Me detuve para ver nuevamente el lugar y asegurarme de que no era un sueño.

Que mala suerte.

Todo era real.

Mire mis pies, encima de lo que fue una puerta medio destrozada. Unos centímetros más allá vi. Algo demasiado familiar. Acompañado por un brillo metálico: una banda con el símbolo de la Hoja.  
_ No puede ser…- me quite de la puerta y luego la levanté lo más rápido que pude arrojándola más allá, para solo encontrarme con lo que no quería: el cuerpo desmembrado y ensangrentado de uno de mis colegas. La banda y el resto de su cabeza se asomaban a penas por donde yo la vi. Y pensar que estaba parada encima de él.

Pero no tenía vida.

Era un simple cuerpo vacío.

A pesar del rostro ensangrentado pude reconocerlo, era uno de los primeros ninjas que habían enviado a la Arena.

Los otros no debían estar lejos, tenía que encontrarlos.

Empecé a rebuscar entre los escombros, debajo de ellos y levantando todo a mí paso con tal de encontrarlos.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, solo encontré a uno más de mis colegas… igual, sin vida.

Suspiré frustrada. No podía hacer nada, estaba claro… pero no saber que ocurrió me hizo enfadar.

El tiempo de búsqueda casi había concluido, debía partir hacia el centro de la alguna vez aldea, para reunirme con mi equipo. Lo único que hice fue quitar ambas bandas a mis colegas, al menos regresando a Konoha les rendiríamos un funeral digno.

Cuando los cuatro nos encontramos en donde estuvo el edificio principal, nos encontramos con caras serias, y llenas de preguntas.  
_ ¿Hallaron algo? – al principio guardaron silencio. Es entendible, la masacre era algo jamás imaginada.  
_ No, nada… - dijo uno de ellos.  
_ Nada más que escombros y cadáveres. Algunos signos de lucha en ninjas.  
_ … - miré al último de ellos. – Lady Kushina… yo.  
_ Supongo que encontraste a los otros dos – dije seria mientras levantaba en mis manos las dos bandas de mis camaradas.  
_ Hai.- silencio.  
_ No hay nada… ahora entiendo porque no regresaron.  
_ ¿Pero…y el otro equipo? – dijo uno de ellos.  
_ ¿Alguien encontró otra banda? – decir otro cuerpo era algo difícil.  
_ No… rebuscamos en la zona, pero no hay nada.  
_ Solo los otros dos miembros – los nombres de los cuatro eran los que Minato me dijo, del primer equipo enviado.  
_ Ya veo… ¿El Kazekage? – todos negaron con la cabeza.  
_ Todos están muertos, pero no encuentro el cuerpo del Kazekage. – dijo uno más. Esto era difícil, no había donde buscar. Y recordé donde estaba parada.  
_ Esto es lo que haremos, - quería que hicieran un conteo de la gente, para intentar hacer una lista de los que no estaban presentes. Quizas era mucho… pero era necesario – Ustedes dos, quiero un conteo de cadáveres, quiero saber quienes están desaparecidos, en tres semanas pudo haber alguna misión y puede que haya ninjas de la Arena vivos, hay que saber quienes son. Conocidos, todo sirve. Tu vienes conmigo… vamos a buscar aquí abajo, en algún lado de este ex – edificio, había un acceso a túneles subterráneos, puede que haya sobrevivientes, y quizas el Kazekage. ¡Andando!

. . . . . . . .

La aldea de la Arena no era demasiado grande, contaba si acaso con unos 2000 habitantes.

El reporte para antes del atardecer nos dijo: 1985 cadáveres. Sin contar a los nuestros.

Nos tomó cerca de una hora conseguir levantar los pedazos del edificio principal, Encontramos algunos cuerpos, el del Kazekage entre ellos. Negué con la cabeza, aun tenía esperanzas de encontrar a alguien con vida. Y seguimos buscando.

El número creció… 1989 cadáveres.

No quería pensar en lo peor.

Hubo un momento antes de la noche, en el que vi a un ave revoloteando encima de nosotros. No era nuestra… era endémica de la Arena. Salí de los escombros para llamarla. Y me hizo caso por suerte… traía un mensaje de un escuadrón de ninjas.

" Kazekage-sama, la misión se a llevado a cabo con éxito. A pesar del tiempo que nos tardamos, todo fue solucionado de manera pacifica; estamos orgullosos de haber conseguido la alianza con la aldea de la hierba. Y estaremos de regreso en dos días a partir de la fecha que aquí incluyo"

La hora de llegada de esos ninjas, era… ese día, cuando yo estaba allí. Seguramente no tardarían en llegar.

_ Esto no va bien… - dije en voz alta para que mi compañero me escuchara.  
_ ¿Qué dice?  
_ Hay cuatro personas, ninjas a salvo… estaban de misión y van a regresar hoy mismo.  
_ Hay que recibirlos.  
_ Hai… Ve, espéralos en la entrada principal, no queremos que piensen mal de nosotros.  
_ Entendido.

Mi compañero se fue. Yo debía seguir buscando, debía llegar a esos túneles subterráneos lo más rápido posible.

_ ¿Hay… alguien allí? – escuche de repente. Una suave voz debajo de los escombros. _¿Hay… alguien? – era muy débil, una chica tal vez.  
_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí con vida? – dije sin dudarlo.  
_ Somos… cinco. Ayuden..Nos por favor.  
_ Somos de la aldea de la Hoja. Descuiden los sacaremos de ahí en un momento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
_ Sa… Sakura.  
_ Escúchame bien Sakura, quédate con los demás, moveremos las piedras para sacarlos de allí en un momento.

No estaban demasiado lejos… quizas era una de esas habitaciones subterráneas, podía sentirme bien, del hecho de que solo fueran unos cuantos pedazos de piedra encima. Solicite ayuda de mis otros compañeros para ir más rápido. Y al cabo de dos minutos terminamos de alzar las piedras, revelando así un espacio subterráneo que quedó intacto gracias a que una pared lisa cayó formando un triangulo con el suelo y la pared. Cinco personas hechas ovillo postraron sus ojos ante nosotros, con un ligero brillo de alegría.

_ Todo esta bien. – les dije.

Al final del día, dos equipos de ninjas de la Arena regresaron para ver la masacre de su hogar. No lo podían creer. Salvamos a veinte personas más, todas eran aldeanos con suerte. Sakura, era una ninja que trabajaba en la oficina del Hokage, y de maestra en la Academia de la aldea. Nos dijo, que eran 2080 personas en la aldea. Mis esperanzas de más gente con vida crecieron. Y nos contó… la horrible tragedia, que azotó a su aldea.

Cuando terminó su relato, me quedé atónita.

_ ¿¡Que?

**Fin de la Narración.**

**Namikaze Minato.**

No me agradaban esas personas; si, es difícil para mí decirlo, soy una persona bastante accesible, pero tratar a mi aldea como si fueran animales, es algo que no me agrada. Su flujo de chakra era nulo, sus intenciones visiblemente macabras. Entraron en la aldea con paso firme, de inmediato me informaron que había llegado y que querían verme. Pero no sabían nada de nosotros, parecía que eran ajenos a la aldea.

Hablamos, hombres vestidos de esa manera, quería decir algún asunto importante con el señor feudal.

Querían saber que era este lugar, y desde el inicio plantearon que la zona donde estaba mi aldea pertenecía al presidente de una ciudad con un nombre extraño, Y que estaba planeando cavar debajo de la aldea para encontrar lo que llamaron "yacimientos de petróleo"

_¿Si esta relacionado con esta clase de energía?  
_ Si – era algo del pasado, hace tiempo se usaba para generar energía, pero, el departamento de investigación de ambiente de la aldea dijo que producía daños al ambiente y a la salud. Y encontraron una mejor fuente, que era con el Sol. Pero… nosotros no lo llamábamos "petróleo" Tsunade, fue la que dijo que en las grandes ciudades así se le llamaba –Quemar petróleo produce energía, pero es contaminante para el ambiente.  
_ Oh… parece que no son tan indios como creíamos… - dijo uno de ellos.  
__ ¿indios?_  
_ Este territorio le pertenece al lic.… - nombre extraño – y quiere el petróleo debajo.  
_ Este lugar, me pertenece a mí, y somos parte de la nación del Fuego, estamos a cargo del señor Feudal… - antes de que terminara de hablar se empezaron a reír.  
_ ¿Señor Feudal? – Sonora carcajada – Me temo que se han quedado muy atrás en la historia. ¿Nación del Fuego? Eso no existe ahora no usamos ese nombre desde… - la información me sorprendió un poco.  
_ Bueno, le diremos que, su "Señor Feudal" fue nuestro presidente hace 10 años, pero cambiamos presidente cada cierto tiempo. Y este tipo de tierras, pertenece al actual presidente. Tenemos órdenes de investigar este lugar, y saber que es posible salvar, porque este lugar, su linda aldea será derrumbado para poder excavar ampliamente.  
_ _ ¿Qué?_ _ ¿Derrumbar mi aldea? – eso no me agradó para nada.  
_ Si, es un hecho, solo revisaremos que es salvable, y usted como líder de este lugar, debe evacuar a su gente. A otro sitio.  
_ ¿Qué pero a donde? Toda esta gente vive aquí, tiene una vida. No se les puede arrebatar de la nada.  
_ Lo siento, por eso vinimos a avisar. SI no… volaremos la aldea de todas maneras…  
_ Somos cerca de 4000 personas. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?  
_ Eso, no nos importa… Este proyecto iniciara al cabo de… cuatro meses, ustedes tienen hasta ese tiempo para evacuar su "aldea" O simplemente volará, al igual que los otros terrenos.  
__ ¿Los otros?_  
_ Bueno, es todo, estaremos haciendo unas cuatro visitas más en los siguientes meses para asegurarnos de todo lo que hay aquí, esta aldea, repito, es propiedad del presidente – esta gente no me agradaba, ¿Eran personas en verdad? – Por lo tanto, el puede hacer lo que se le plazca. Ahora…. Nos preguntábamos si en este lugar, tendrán un hotel, o un hospital, tenemos un compañero que esta enfermo y necesita algo de atención médica. Solo unos días.  
_ Hai – yo no soy un desalmado. – Me permite los papeles donde dice todo lo que ustedes me confirman, acerca de su presidente, y mi señor feudal.  
_ . . . Claro – uno de ellos me entregó un fólder amarillo. Esto era demasiado increíble. Llamé a uno de mis ninjas, y le pedí que los guiara hasta el hospital. Mientras yo, intentaba no destruir mi oficina al no entender todo lo que había ocurrido.

Todo era verdad, desde el señor feudal que yo conocí, hubo dos cambios más. Ahora le pertenecíamos a otro hombre, pero… había un acuerdo, en el que todos los líderes de las aldeas ninjas, debían estar enterados del señor feudal. En un acuerdo, una reunión. Dicha reunión solo ocurrió cuando yo me convertí en Hokage, 10 años atrás. Nunca más supimos del exterior…

¿Y ahora, vienen para decirme que van a destruir mi aldea, para sacar una fuente de energía que mata a la gente?

¿Qué hay de mí gente? Ni siquiera nos van a brindar un nuevo lugar a donde ir.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Era todo muy confuso.

Esos hombres se quedaron por tres días en mi hospital y dando vueltas por la aldea criticando la forma de vivir de mi gente. Nadie realmente los quería. Su pura presencia era detestable. Avisaron de sus siguientes visitas. Y se fueron…

Me dejaron un mal sabor de boca después de hablar con ellos.

_ Minato-sama – me dijo un Jounin cuando estaba despidiendo a esos hombres.  
_ ¿Qué pasa?  
_ Hay un mensaje de Lady Kushina. Desde la aldea de la Arena.  
_ Hai.

Más problemas.

Kushina me dijo que encontró la aldea completamente devastada, había en total 30 sobrevivientes, contando a los ninjas que regresaban de sus misiones. Nuestros hombres habían muerto, pero no había rastro del segundo equipo que envié. Eran 15 aldeanos, y los demás ninjas. Le dije que regresara, y que trajera a todos los sobrevivientes. Las palabras de mi esposa en la carta me hicieron estremecer; si la masacre era como me lo describía… había que estar preocupados. Dijo también que una de las sobrevivientes tenía una historia aterradora en torno a lo que había pasado, y que debía escucharla lo antes posible.

En la carta le dije también que enviaría refuerzos para que siguieran buscando en la aldea, pero que no esperara el relevo, que se viniera lo antes posible.

La noticia de aldeas destruidas se repitió otras dos veces.

Al cabo de semana y media desde la partida de Kushina regresaron. 30 hombres y mujeres, entre aldeanos y shinobis de la Arena, fueron atendidos por mis doctores

En los días siguientes la historia se repitió, al ver la carta de Kushina, envié aves a todas las aldeas que conocía para cerciorarme de que esto no era tanto como creí.

Pero era lo mismo, alrededor de las cinco naciones, había aldeas destruidas, con pocos sobrevivientes. Y la misma y horrible forma de morir. Envíe ninjas, para rescatar gente y saber si en verdad era lo mismo… si lo era.

_ Haruno Sakura ¿Cierto?  
_ Si,  
_ Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó en la aldea de la Arena –Sakura era apenas una adolescente, una kunoichi bastante capaz e inteligente que tuvo, mucha suerte. Los ojos verdes como jade, y el cabello rosa largo. Había una nota de tristeza en su voz a lo largo de su cuento.

Resaltaron palabras, no tengo que repetir la historia. Me estaba pasando a mí.

"Llegaron hombres vestidos de traje elegante negro con una espantosa loción" "Dijeron que salvarían solo lo necesario de la aldea" " Querían investigar si debajo del desierto había petróleo" " O construir un centro turístico, hotel o fabrica" "Le pertenecíamos al señor presidente ahora" " Derrumbarían la aldea" "Nos dijeron que teníamos cierto tiempo para evacuar"

_ Pero el Kazekage se negó, no nos ofrecían un lugar a donde ir.  
_ Sakura – la detuve - Necesito todos los detalles, debe haber un error en todo lo que estos hombres dicen, debemos encontrar ese error. Tú y otros sobrevivientes nos ayudaran. Tú historia… esta pasándole a Konoha, en este instante. _ Su rostro se pintó de pánico.  
_ Yo, tenía una idea… pero no pude dársela al Kazekage.  
_ Primero termina tu historia.  
_ Hai – siguió narrando todos los detalles, pedí a un Jounin que los anotara, para no perdemos de cuenta. Pasó por las diferentes visitas de los hombres, las amenazas, los tratos, y finalmente, dijo que un gran ejercito de hombres uniformados entraron a la aldea con armas de fuego típicas de la ciudad y aldeas barbaras; que empezaron a hacer una matanza sin piedad ni discriminación. Ella se escondió, por suerte…pero fue sin previó aviso. No quizo salir de su escondite, encontró a otras cuantas personas en los tuneles que hacían un recorrido casual por ellos y se quedaron juntos. Al poco rato escuchó un gran estallido en la superficie y la tierra por todos lados a su alrededor empezó a temblar y en muchas zonas a desmoronarse, haciendola quedar atrapada con unas pocas gentes. Hasta que muchos, muchos días después, apareció Kushina para sacarlos. Había sido una bomba dijo Sakura, no tenía otra explicación. Puesto que: "el estallido resonó por todos lados durante mucho tiempo, y todo se vino abajo… todo".

Sakura terminó su narración escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

_ Sakura… mi equipo?  
_ Ellos pelearon, intentaron oponer resistencia, pero… esos hombres estuvieron "examinando" nuestra comida en su ultima visita, es decir una semana antes, pero… yo vi que derramaba algo en ellas… le dije a los encargados, pero no me creyeron… porque todo crecía mejor y más verde… un día antes, los enfermeros decían que los signos energéticos de todos estaban descontrolados…. Y… y …

_ Suficiente- dije con voz firme – Gracias Sakura.

Ahora tenía más ideas de contra que iba a luchar.

Sakura era fuerte, aunque el dolor era más que obvio, no derramó una sola lágrima; quizas ya había llorado suficiente antes de llegar a mi oficina. De cualquier manera… hizo un buen trabajo.

. . . . . . . . .

_ Ojala el tiempo pudiera regresar, y no hubiera controlado mis instintos – le dije a Kushina dos semanas después. Estábamos los dos en mi oficina discutiendo que íbamos a hacer.  
_ Hubieran contraatacado de inmediato.  
_ Estamos de acuerdo de que no son rivales para nosotros Kushina. Ni con esas armas.  
_ Lo sé, pero… lamentablemente son embajadores del presidente, y le pertenecemos a ese sujeto.  
_ Esto no me agrada…  
_ Ni a mí… Sakura te dijo su idea?  
_ Si, y la estoy considerando seriamente… escucha – estaba a punto de contarle a Kushina el plan, pero… entró una doctora muy alterada a mi oficina, Jadeando y a punto de caer. Seguidamente entró un maestro que se encargaba de cuidar a mi hijo mientras yo estaba trabajando.  
_ Hokage-sama!- gritaron al unísono.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta agitación?  
_ Hokage-sama – dijo la enfermera –los enfermos… hay algo nuevo.  
_ A que te refieres.  
_ Hace una semana, usted nos dijo que estuviéramos al pendiente de cualquier alteración en la comida, o cosas por el estilo.  
_ Si, lo recuerdo – no iba a ser fácil aceptar lo que venía.  
_ Pues… hay una nueva enfermedad… todos los enfermos están contagiados, y los síntomas son iguales a los que el hombre de negro enfermo tenía, cuando se hospedó con nosotros.  
_ ¿¡Qué? – acaso eso era parte de su plan para acabar mi aldea?  
_ Tal cual, pero… no tenemos curas… el virus es completamente desconocido, creímos que era algo pasajero… pero. Esta evolucionando. Ya estamos investigando que es esta cosa. Pero… acaba de cobrar tres vidas…  
_ Manda la alerta a toda la aldea, quiero que todos mantengan un nivel de higiene alto mientras no sabemos controlar, manda a repartir medicamentos, y alertas de los síntomas para saber si tienen esta enfermedad. Que se cubran, en cuanto tengan algo ven a verme. No me voy a tomar esto a la ligera.  
_ Si… Hokage-sama – y la enfermera dio media vuelta para perderse en el pasillo. Esto iba de mal en peor.  
_ Hokage-sama  
_ Dime…  
_ Naruto…. El Kyuubi… están fuera de control  
_¿¡QUE? – esta vez Kushina gritó junto conmigo. Y juntos fuimos a atender a nuestro hijo.

Y entonces, los problemas comenzaron la crecer, en dos semanas la enfermedad que trajeron esos hombres se esparció tan rápido como una noticia candente. Todos estaban preocupados; aun no sabían que era lo que los hombres me dijeron, pero mucha gente fue a dar al hospital, de hecho estaba en el limite. Haciendo un estudio, solo cierta parte de la aldea sufría la consecuencia de la enfermedad, las otras también la tenían pero en menor cantidad. Así que aislé esa zona… Esto era horrible, porque día con día… la enfermedad empezaba a cobrar vidas. Ninjas, aldeanos… niños…

Y Naruto por su lado estaba creciendo en descontrol, casi no ocurría, era demasiado extraño que eso pasara. Quise creer que el demonio y él, sentían que algo malo pasaba… No tenía pruebas de ello. Era en lo que podía creer y tener mis esperanzas.

_ Minato… - Kushina iba venía con los reportes, y una noche llegó a mi con un número elevado de muertes  
_ Tenemos que hallar la cura, ya  
_ Encontraron algo… pero no es bueno, parece que el virus, no es tal cual el hombre lo trajo, las condiciones ambientales de la aldea, propician el crecimiento de todo, incluso de los virus. Esta cosa mutó… no tenemos ni idea de cómo combatirla. – Me apoyé en el escritorio, esto se estaba saliendo de control, era un dolor de cabeza… mi escritorio estaba abarrotado de papeles, los miré como si en alguno hubiera la respuesta… no estaba, pero me dio una idea. Casi en la esquina a punto de caerse estaba una foto con algunos ancianos, y una de mis mejores amigas.  
_ Kushina… ¿Cómo sigue Sakura?  
_ Ella esta bien. ¿Por qué?

**Fin de la Narración.**

**Haruno Sakura**

Fui elegida porque yo ya conocía la vida en una ciudad; mis padres me llevaban cuando yo era pequeña, sabía moverme en esa zona, e de admitir que no me agrada, la gente es muy extraña. Minato escuchó mi plan, y dijo que él había pensado en lo mismo, pero… que no teníamos los conocimientos para revelarnos de esa manera en contra de los hombres. Así que quería llamar a alguien, una amiga que tenía en la ciudad, que también ayudaría con los otros problemas.  
_ Búscala, estos son sus datos y como encontrarla en la ciudad – me entregó una hoja – dale esta carta, y quédate en la ciudad, no es necesario que la escoltes. Ella puede sola, quiero que te quedes en la ciudad, para buscar ayuda legal. O cualquier cosa que nos sea útil.  
_ Hai.  
_ Si Tsunade puede ayudarte a mezclarte entre la gente, será útil, intenta hablar con ella.  
_ Cuente conmigo, Konoha... ya es mi hogar. Daré lo que fuera por protegerlo.  
_ Confiamos en ti Sakura.

Y así fue como llegue a la ciudad, era realmente enorme. Más de lo que yo imaginé. Tsunade me recibió después de leer la carta, no le dije nada, solo que debía ir lo más rápido posible, y me hizo caso, conocerla fue todo un honor, era una persona hermosa y joven, accesible y sabia. Me contó que quería estudiar, y que por eso se fue de la aldea. De hecho me alojo en su casa, y me pagó inscripciones para una escuela, una escuela muy cara y muy rara… No me gustaban los lugares públicos en absoluto, la gente de la ciudad era horrible, y más conmigo, si seré una ninja firme y decidida, pero… con gente de ese tipo… me volví un pequeño ratón inocente y sin fuerza…

Después de que regresé de la escuela (donde estudiaban cosas que a mi punto de vista no tienen sentido) le traje una noticia a Tsunade, le dije que había gente que yo conocía, y le dí los nombres.  
_ ¿Uchiha?  
_ Hai…  
_ . . . Sakura, te vas a quedar aquí ¿Cierto?  
_ En la ciudad sí, debo encontrar todo lo posible para poder salvar la aldea, y las otras… son tramites legales.  
_ Te voy a pedir un trabajo… - ella estaba a punto de marcharse, haciendo cuentas desde el día en que me encontraron en la Arena, iba a ser casi un mes; el tiempo se agotaba. – Quiero que vayas a este lugar – me entregó una tarjeta – pide empleo y dales mi nombre; solo acepta el turno que termina a las 9 de la noche, no quiero que estés tanto tiempo sola en la noche, no en esta ciudad. Conocerás a mucha gente, no aceptes propuestas indecorosas, a este lugar suelen llegar muchos abogados, llegan a relajarse o a trabajar con sus clientes. Echa un vistazo en todos los que puedas, los reconocerás… a esa hora, el alcohol no es un peligro. Así que es un buen lugar para iniciar.  
_ Hai…  
_ Recuerda no dejar de faltar a la escuela. En la biblioteca de ese lugar, podrás encontrar toda la información que quieras, yo le llevaré a Minato todo lo que tengo, pero no será suficiente.  
_ Lo tengo. Pero… esa gente  
_… La vida de un ninja es diferente a la de un citadino. Lo sé.

_ Y respecto a esos Uchiha – cerró su maleta y se puso un saco para salir – mantenlos vigilados… parece que son descendientes del alguna vez clan de Konoha. De hecho hay un hombre al que debes espiar, se llama Hatake Kakashi, él esta relacionado con todo asunto de ninjas, pero no esta ligado a la aldea.  
_ Hatake Kakashi no era el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha – en mi mundo era un cuento.  
_ ¿Crees en la reencarnación Sakura?- eso me congelo. Ve a la biblioteca, busca información de eso, y vigila a ese sujeto, cuando yo vuelva iremos a verlo de cerca. Te diré también que Akatsuki… parece estar de regreso.  
_ ¿Qué?

Me sonaba completamente ilógico que los terrores que vivieron hace tanto tiempo en mi aldea, estuvieran en la ciudad. ¿Hatake Kakashi? ¿Akatsuki? ¿Uchihas? Que clase de juego quería Tsunade.

No me dijo nada más, simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, dejándome ahí, encargada de demasiados asuntos.

Seguí sus indicaciones, a costa de lo que mis compañeras de clase me hacían, y de conseguir un titulo poco agradable "Nerd frente de Marquesina", obtuve cada día más información, legal, de la reencarnación, de los rumores de las ciudad.

Durante el día investigaba abiertamente.

Por las noches saltaba entre edificios buscando respuesta a mis problemas.

No fue si no hasta una tarde en mi trabajo, que los hermanos Uchiha aparecieron en mi bar.-café. Y encontré a ese hombre Kakashi, todo lo que sucedió después me alegró-asustó.

Los estuve vigilando, a todos, los seguí a todos lados, a sus conciertos y en uno de ellos cuando ví que la gente empezaba a desmayarse, decidí entrar para dar mi apoyo. Me disfrazé y me presenté ante Neji Hyuuga

[[Flashback]]

Estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando otra figura se acercó corriendo en dirección opuesta a él. Se detuvieron al instante. Y se miraron.

_ _Uno en la azotea_ – empezó a hacer cuentas – _dos en el primer piso, uno en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Uno en el tercero, Y uno aquí_ – miró – _Seis en total._

_ Byakugan… - dijo  
_ No quiero pelear contigo – dijo mientras se paraba derecha y la capa empezaba a ondear , era una mujer, joven… podía decirlo por su cuerpo y por su voz.  
_ Tú eres…  
_ No vengo a pelear con ustedes. Quiero que me escuches, Neji Hyuuga

_ Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura; me envía Tsunade.  
_ Habla. – el hombre ya era grande, y su nombre me sonaba lejanamente familiar. Hasta donde recordaba, los Hyuuga habían sido un poderoso clan, que un día desapareció de Konoha. Luego ocurrió ese incidente con los que ahora conozco como los subordinados de Orochimaru. Encontré nuevamente a Hatake Kakashi, tendido en el suelo en medio de una batalla en la que fui ridículamente derrotada por un sonido del que no sabía su procedencia. Y después rescatada por un hombre de saco y cabello largo y blanco.

[[Fin del Flashback]]

Al día siguiente estuve gritando de dolor, mi cabeza iba a reventar; por suerte Tsunade regresó para atendernos, y respecto a mi cabeza dijo que era consecuencia del Jutsu de esa chica pelirroja contra la que peleamos. Me presenté como era debido, con apoyo de Tsunade, y Neji; y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, todos ellos eran personas accesibles y de un gran poder. Yo les platiqué los problemas de Konoha, con lujo de detalle. Y ellos prometieron ayudarme a buscar una salida legal, en especial ese hombre Jiraiya que decía conocer a gente que serviría para el trabajo.

Y yo acepté ayudarlos en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para encontrar a ese Orochimaru y a Akatsuki.

Que ciertamente, estaban de regreso.

En cuanto a mi vida como citadina, bueno digamos que la Nerd Frente de Marquesina, ahora tiene un amigo, y se llama Uchiha Sasuke.

**Fin de la Narración.**

**Senju Tsunade.**

No pensé que las palabras de Yamato pudieran llegar a ser tan certeras; el dijo que sentía que todo iba a suceder más rápido y con más fuerza de ahora en adelante. Pero nadie lo esperaba tan rápido.

Conduciendo frenéticamente por las calles de la ciudad, para trasladarme del centro hasta la mansión Hyuuga, la alerta había sonado demasiado rápido.

Una llamada cinco minutos atrás, con una sola frase "Anko tiene la Marca de Maldición"

Nadie lo podía creer, desde el día anterior todo había estado en calma; y eso nos puso a todos en un tremendo shock; voy a admitir que deje mi laboratorio tal cual con tal de ver ese asunto. Lo más sorpresivo fue que sucedió todo enfrente de alguien que la cuidaba; no lo culpo…

Mientras conducía iba repasando los hechos más recientes de mi vida.

Anko, Mitarashi Anko. Una adolescente que en cualquier punto donde se pare, se le considera diferente y dos meses atrás su vida comenzó a cambiar, intentos de regresiones con ella eran fallidos, incluso aunque yo lo intentara, como pasó el sábado (intentamos abrir su vida en Konoha, pero todo era negro; quizas el jutsu de Orochimaru en ese tiempo siga latente); tiene habilidades muy buenas para estudios de artes marciales, una gran mente y memoria; sin embargo… su flujo de chakra no funciona, es como si estuviera dormido. Jiraiya asegura que en cuanto pueda recordar ese fragmento de su vida todo su chakra empezará a fluir. Como sucedió con Kakashi, Yamato y los otros.

Mientras no tenga el chakra, no podrá hacer ningún tipo de jutsu.

Los Uchiha y los Hyuuga, tenían esa tradición conservada desde algún tiempo; una iniciación desde pequeños.

Sakura venía de la aldea de la Arena, al igual que yo de Konoha, una vida ninja donde el manejo de chakra es algo de todos los días.

Algo debió ocurrir tanto en Akatsuki como con Orochimaru, para que supieran hacer todo lo que actualmente. Bueno, lo que actualmente me cuentan.

Por alguna razón todo estaba conectado, me sentía en el punto medio de todos los asuntos… es decir la ciudad y mi aldea. Un dolor de cabeza.

La pregunta en este momento era: ¿Orochimaru… podía ocupar la Marca de Maldición? Si en aquella vida, esa… clase de mutación en su cuerpo correspondía un experimento con un llamado Juugo, el bipolar. ¿Encontró a alguien con esa habilidad? ¿Habrá salvado esa cantidad de experimentos y conocimientos en algún lugar? ¿En su mente? ¿Un escondite? ¿Encontró a la encarnación de Juugo?

¿Y Kabuto? ¿A lo mejor él escondió los conocimientos, o los repartió entre vidas? ¿Sería eso posible?

Y a todo esto ¿Para que? ¿Por qué Anko? Ella no fue de gran importancia para Orochimaru. ¿O iba más allá de lo que conocemos? ¿Un nuevo plan?

Akatsuki. Bueno no estaba a favor de Orochimaru. Pero ¿Por qué mataba tanta gente? ¿Por qué Anko también era objetivo de ellos? ¿Por qué regresaron? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

. . . . .

Era todo tan confuso.

Llegué a la mansión de los Hyuuga sin ningún contratiempo, en la puerta ya me esperaba Yamato.  
_ Ibiki acaba de llegar, Sakura esta arriba también.  
_ ¿Y Kakashi?  
_ Adentro.

¿Orochimaru era tan listo como para burlar a Kakashi y a tanta gente al mismo tiempo?

¿Si estábamos persiguiendo a Orochimaru, verdad?

Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Solo esperaba poner un fin a todo esto.

Ya pensaría en algo.

Espero.

**Continuara. . .**

**

* * *

**

Gomen si tardo e actualizar, estoy muy atrasada con todo, pero es que… No tengo mi lap  
=( fue cruelmente raptada por un ser al que yo llamo: papá.xD no es cierto, amo a ese señor ^^  
Pero no tengo mi lap, estoy trabajando en otra compu y no tiene acceso a Internet. (No me puedo robar la señal con esta ¬¬) y bueno, tengo que ir a un café para actualizar. (haha el capitulo pasado ni respondí reviews porque llegue corriendo literal al café, y ya iban a cerrar, nd mas llegue subí el cap, y hasta ahí hehehe)

Bueno, desvelando los secretos, =0. ¿Qué aprendimos de este cap? (inner: Que Kushina a de ser muy buena cuenta cuentos) Eh… si aparte. (inner: que eres mala!) Hahaha, vas a hacer que me sonroje ^^, si, y lo seré aun mas! (inner: si…eso lo sé)

Ok, que opinan del problema(s) de Konoha? Si, destruí muchas aldeas… lo sé. Pero… am ¡la hierba esta a salvo! =D… (inner: a quien le importa la hierba!) Ok estoy amenazando Konoha.

Bno, eso es lo que pasó en Konoha, porque Tsunade fue y regresó. Porque Sakura sabe todo… bla bla bla. Pendientes de Konoha, solo queda Naruto, y la resolución del problema, pero no volveré a tocar Konoha hasta casi el final del Fic. (Naruto no esta en Konoha, x lo tanto él si aparecerá)

**Perdon si no respondo a todos los reviews, por lo mismo de qe no tengo lap. se me complica**  
**(es decir a -anonimo- y a mi fiel k2008sempai qe nunca me falla! =') desde hace un año, graciias! )**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Dream Fighter 1556**_

_**Next: El salón de los espejos.**_

¿Alguien más cree que Guren es increíble? Y que Kishimoto debería considerarla  
seriamente en el manga? (inner: es saga de relleno, no importa!) Awww (Esque la comp.. que usa esta chica hace escandalo, y la musica no se escucha, entonces pone un cd de Naruto{anime} y lo escucha mientras escribe… ya se traumó!) hehehe ^.^'


	20. XX El salon de los espejos

Hola a todos! Como estan? =) Tiempo sin saludarlos! =) Bien, si quieren explicacion de porque tardo tanto, hay una pequeña en mi perfil, (una para cada fic que no he actualizado... ) Bueno, no tengo más! disfruten!

Nota: para los que pensaron que el difunto Kazekage era Gaara; buenas noticias, No lo es! Nunca dije que Gaara estuviera en la aldea de la Arena, o que estuviera deambulando cerca! =)

Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**XX. El salón de los espejos**

Tic, toc, tic, toc.

El sonido del reloj lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Tic, toc, tic, toc.

Movía su pierna constantemente, con las manos juntas encima de su rodilla. Y miraba constantemente a las escaleras, esperando a que alguien bajara de ellas.

Tic, toc, tic, toc.

Recordaba la frustración, de hecho seguía presente. Todo ocurrió justo frente a sus narices: Dejó que Anko se marchara de nuevo después de haberse abrazado durante un largo rato. Ella se fue primero, y cerca de 10 minutos después él también se fue. Pero no se cercioró de que Anko llegara a su salón. Había hecho desaparecer al clon, pero… nunca reportaron que Anko entrara a clases. Debió haber ido a ver, a asomarse a la ventana por lo menos. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

_ ¡Maldita sea! – se llevó las manos a la cara intentando no enterrarse las uñas por la frustración. (Unos minutos atrás había destrozado los vidrios de la camioneta de Jiraiya al recordar ese mismo momento): Lo habían llamado; alguien le pidió que fuera a sala de maestros para discutir algunos asuntos. Se regañaba mentalmente, pues había sido una trampa perfecta. Quien lo llamó y distrajo de lo que debía de hacer, fue ni más ni menos que Orochimaru. Y en orden de cumplir su otra misión sobre indagar en la vida del maestro, fue. Y se quedaron platicando hasta que se dio la orden de salir. No fue un completo fracaso, Orochimaru si reveló algunas cosas interesantes, y cuando dieron las dos empezó a preocuparse, Anko no había salido, no estaba en primaria, en el patio, en la calle, o en algún lugar familiar. Hasta que la escuchó gritar que la halló.

Y el resto…

_ ¡Voy a subir! – anunció poniéndose en pie y mirando las escaleras.  
_ Siéntate Kakashi – le ordenó Neji – desde que llegaron no has podido controlarte. Calma.  
_ ¿Cómo quieres que este calmado cuando…- Neji arqueó una ceja para controlar el carácter del joven peli plata. – Fue mi culpa.  
_ Kakashi, ya revisamos las cámaras de video. Anko fue por voluntad propia al teatro.  
_ Pero yo debía estar cuidándola. Y en vez de eso…  
_ Pero conseguimos algo Kakashi, Anko esta a salvo.  
_ La Marca de Maldición…  
_ Siéntate – ordenó una tercera voz. – No llegaremos a ningún lado amontonándonos junto a ella. Hinata y Tsunade pueden hacerse cargo. – Kakashi miró con furia a quien le hablaba, acababa de llegar de quien sabe donde y estaba dando órdenes mientras Jiraiya no estaba.  
_ Ibiki… - cuatro hombres en la sala, Ibiki, Yamato, Neji y Kakashi. Frustrado el peli plata se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sillón detrás de él. Habían llegado unas tres horas atrás. Había sido un problema muy grande traerla sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sacarla del teatro y trasladarla a la camioneta de Jiraiya. Y más aún porque unos segundos después de que Anko aparentemente se desmayó. Empezó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo; a intentar arrancar el suelo con las uñas mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro… Recordar la simple imagen de ver a Anko, sufriendo de esa manera, justo en frente de él. Lo hacía sentir más patético e inservible que nunca en su vida. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

En tres horas, solo había podido escuchar los gritos de Anko provenientes de una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa de los Hyuuga. Habían mandado a llamar a Tsunade, a Sakura, y llegaron manejando frenéticamente hasta la casa de la familia de ojos Luna. Tres tortuosas horas donde solo podía escuchar a Anko gritar y quejarse, a Tsunade pidiendo a gritos que todos se apartaran, hasta que los sacó del lugar. Estaban empezando a cesar… cada vez escuchaba menos, pero el destrozo en la partes de arriba debía ser muy grande, pues se escuchaba como las cosas caían repetidas veces, vidrios rompiéndose y cosas cayendo con toda la atracción de la gravedad al suelo.

Cada vez que recordaba el arduo trabajo para traer a Anko sin ser notada desde la escuela hasta la mansión Hyuuga. Sentía una enorme tristeza y ganas de golpearse una y otra vez contra la pared, como si eso fuera a aliviar la situación. El camino fue difícil, tuvieron que usar un genjutsu para dormir a toda la gente que estuviera pasando por la salida de la escuela y en el camino mientras uno de ellos cargaba a Anko en brazos y la apretaba contra el cuerpo, ya que ella no paraba de moverse y quejarse, gemía y gritaba como si alguien le estuviera arrancando la piel y dejando al descubierto sus músculos. O como si alguien le quemara lentamente todo el cuerpo, era simplemente horrible, se retorcía y gritaba de una manera espantosa. Una vez que alcanzaron la camioneta de Jiraiya, Kakashi se apresuró a entrar en la parte de atrás para recibir a Anko en brazos, y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, porque a pesar de que estaba inconsciente, la Mitarashi sufría… y la verdad, sufría demasiado. Incluso hubo momentos en que la fuerza de sus movimientos casi hicieron que Kakashi la soltara, ¿De donde estaba sacando tanta fuerza? Llegando a la mansión, fue casi un milagro que Anko no destrozara las paredes, un segundo en el suelo fue suficiente para que empezara a gritar y a jalar con las uñas todo a su alcance, por suerte Tsunade apareció a tiempo para inyectarle un calmante, y aunque disminuyó el efecto… a los pocos segundos estaba nuevamente gritando. De ahí en fuera, Kakashi perdió contacto con ella, se la llevaron a la parte superior a una habitación para cuidarla entre mujeres.

_ Todo esto es mi culpa…

En la parte de arriba.

_ Creo que esta calmada…  
_ Si… parece que esta llegando al final, pero eso fue gracias a los muchos calmantes… no me gusta estar anestesiando a mis pacientes de esta manera.  
_ Es peligroso?  
_ No, he estudiado toda mi vida para conseguir algo que no afecte severamente a las personas. Anko estará bien… eso espero. La dosis fue algo fuerte.  
_ De cualquier manera Neji y Yo podemos estar a cargo mientras despierta.

_ Me parece una buena idea. No se si me permitirías tu baño Hinata, y un vaso de agua, no parece pero esto es bastante cansado.  
_ Vamos.

Encima de la cama, Anko parecía estar durmiendo, estaba calmada, sin moverse más que para respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente en símbolo de su tranquilidad y aparente sueño. Quizás era demasiado tranquila…

Cuando las dos mujeres salieron, dejaron la puerta entreabierta solo en caso de que Anko empezará a gritar otra vez.

El silencio era casi completo de no ser por las escandalosas exhalaciones de la Mitarashi; en el piso había rastros de vidrios y sabanas rasgadas, paredes arañadas y la lampara de piso que laguna vez estuvo, ahora yacía rota en el suelo amontonada en un rincón. En un mueble opuesto a la cama, estaban las cosas de la peli morada, su mochila, celular, y su sueter de la escuela. De un momento a otro, el celular empezó a vibrar, como estaba en modo silencio, el sonido era de la vibración contra el mueble de madera, era algo similar a un molesto rugido, acompañado de luces parpadeantes provenientes de la pantalla.

Alguien en la casa lo escuchó.

La puerta se abrió de una manera lenta, y un joven de entre 10 y 12 años, asomó la cabeza para hallar el extraño sonido. Había pasado todo el día en casa de los Hyuuga, jugando con los hijos de Neji y Hinata, pero no era uno de ellos, había hecho un largo viaje desde su hogar, para llegar a la ciudad donde todo le parecía extraño, y de alguna manera asombroso. Había dejado a sus padres en su hogar lidiando con un extraño problema del cual no quisieron hablarle. Su cabello rubio alborotado, y sus ojos de un azul con un brillo intenso relucían por sobre cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Su piel era apiñonada y tenía tres marcas en las mejillas, símbolo de algo gigante que cargaba dentro de él.

Al no encontrar nada más que a una joven Mitarashi durmiendo, decidió entrar. Lo primero que pensó fue en ir con ella para despertarla. Dio unos pasos para saltar en la cama y caer a su lado de rodillas.  
_ Despierta, vamos! ¡Quiero que cantes! –le dijo - ¡Despierta! – la zarandeó para ver si eso funcionaba, - ¡Quiero que cantes otra vez! ¡Despierta! – pero ella estaba demasiado ensimismada en alguna parte de su mente como para escucharlo.

Suspiró molesto; y luego se acordó del rugido extraño con luces parpadeantes que aun no cesaban. Miró el mueble opuesto a donde estaba, y vio un pequeño aparato rectangular, y se acercó hasta poder verlo de cerca.  
_ Es como el celular de la vieja Tsunade – dijo en un murmuro. – Pero en moderno – (sin detalles) en la pantalla que parpadeaba luces había unas letras: "Llamada entrante: Itachi" _ _¡Itachi!_ – pensó antes de tomar el celular en su mano, y oprimir una tecla verde.

_ ¿Bueno? – dijo el rubio.  
_ . . . – del otro lado del aparato Itachi dudó sobre la voz -… ¿Anko?  
_ No_  
_ Eso pensé_… - un momento – Pásame a Anko por favor.  
_ No  
_ ¿Por qué no? – se extraño y frunció el ceño.  
_ No puede contestarte – dijo con una sonrisa el oji azul.  
_ ¿Y porque no puede?  
_ Esta durmiendo, bueno… eso creo, ¡hace rato armó todo un alboroto ttebayo!- dijo con una risa. – Llegó gritando y retorciéndose como en la película de la tele de ayer, tiró muchas cosas, y estaba como loca, Kakashi y Jiraiya la trajeron cargando y luego la llevaron a un cuarto. Llegó la vieja Tsunade a atenderla… No sé, pero intente despertarla y no funcionó.  
_ _… Algo anda mal_ – sospechó el Uchiha – ¿No sabes que fue lo que ocurrió?  
_ Mm… no, escuché algo de que había sido una trampa en la escuela, y que no estuvo vigilada, o no estoy seguro.

_ Una marca o algo asi.  
_ No puede ser… - una alarma dentro del peli negro – Naruto… -dijo en seco.  
_ ¿Si?  
_ No, nada… voy para allá.

Y colgó.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_ Orochimaru-sama – dijo en una voz firme que expresaba duda. No sabía si entrar así nada más, o esperar a que le entregaran el permiso.  
_ Pasa, Karin… - respondió alguien desde dentro de la habitación.

Era un cuarto bien iluminado, ¡Que va! No era un cuarto cualquiera; era una inmensa sala llena de libros, de diferentes fechas y épocas. Libros de todo tipo, medicina antigua y moderna, energía elemental, física, fenómenos psicológicos, metafísica, química, álbumes de fotos de edades muy atrás.

Paredes forradas completamente por libreros, acaso tendrían unos 3 metros de alto; pero eso no es todo, el salón era suficientemente grande para tener libreros de pared, y tener más libreros en el centro separados por una distancia considerable. Filas y filas de libreros, y todos los pasillos entre ellos perfectamente iluminados. El sueño de todo amante del conocimiento.

Orochimaru estaba de pie junto a un gran librero y una mesa de lectura al lado, seguía estudiando, toda la información de esa biblioteca privada, la intentaba memorizar y aprender, de ahí sacaba todos sus conocimientos, jutsus… todo en absoluto.

_ Anko fue llevada a la mansión Hyuuga, Jiraiya y Kakashi la trasladaron sin el más mínimo problema, al parecer llevaron a Tsunade para atenderla. Y planean tenerla vigilada unos días en lo que se estabiliza. Kakashi envió un clon disfrazado a su casa para no levantar sospechas en su familia y escuela.  
_ Buen trabajo Karin. ¿No has encontrado el frasco de las pastillas que te preste?  
_ Me temo que no Orochimaru sama, podría estar todavía en el salón Paradise, seguramente detrás del escenario, ahí fue donde yo me desmayé.  
_ Habrá que encontrarlo, si encuentran que eso fue el causante, y que tiene tus huellas en él, nos meterás en un grave problema.  
_ Ya me encargaré de eso – se acomodó los lentes. – Orochimaru-sama… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
_ Adelante.  
_ ¿Cómo lo hizo? El primer intento…  
_ El primer intento – interrumpió Orochimaru – es un pasado, y no contábamos con la presencia de Akatsuki y esa Hyuuga. Pero aprendimos de nuestros enemigos; como sabrás la idea principal en todos los planes, era separarla de su guardaespaldas, Kakashi; el primer intentó fue contenido por Hinata y Akatsuki; luego por la intervención sin saber de los hermanos Uchiha; el segundo intento, donde tu participaste, hubiera sido exitoso, si Anko no fuera tan lista. Mira que atrapar a Tayuya de esa manera…  
_ … - Karin tragó saliva, Anko aparte de haber activado la alarma de incendios y haber soltado una bomba de luz, había inmovilizado a Karin inyectándole un veneno, que en principio iba a ser usado en ella, pero fue suficientemente lista para llevarlo consigo; pero una vez que Tayuya fue inmovilizada… una serpiente gigante apareció en el pasillo amenazando a los presentes, y se llevó a Tayuya en su hocico, también esa misma serpiente gigante, había recorrido las escaleras "rescatando" a los otros miembros de los cuatro del sonido. Eso era lo que nadie creyó que pasaría.  
_ Pero claro, ya estaba yo allí para sacar a esos incompetentes; yo ya tenía la sospecha de que el plan podría fallar, escuché que Itachi Uchiha era muy listo en verdad, y estaría al pendiente de cualquier intento de atentado, claro, después de haber intentado ser reclutado para Akatsuki, seguramente activa su Sharingan antes de girar en una esquina.  
_ ¿Itachi fue reclutado por Akatsuki?  
_ Lo intentaron, pero se negó. Tuvieron una larga batalla, enviaron a Konan, Deidara y Kisame; pero él también tuvo refuerzos, el pequeño Sasuke apareció en la batalla, y su primo Obito. Los tres se negaron a unírseles.  
_ Eso no lo sabía.

_ No preguntaste Karin, creo que una vez completada la primera fase, empezaré a espiar a esos tres. Ella no dijo nada – Ya tenía otra idea, además no fallamos del todo, ahora tenemos información de las habilidades de cada uno de ellos. Fuiste esencial en ese plan Karin, bien hecho.  
_ Gracias, - hizo una pausa – Aun sigo sin entender.  
_ El plan del día de hoy? - ella asintió con la cabeza – Observo a Kakashi, se que su misión es saber de mi, y cuidarla a ella. Solo había que separarlos un instante, Anko confía totalmente en mí, y engañarla fue sencillo, ella sale demasiado de clases, solo tenía que entretener a Kakashi con un clon mío en sala de maestros, mientras yo alentaba a Anko a ir al teatro en "busca de la maestra de teatro" después de una platica donde le prometí ayudarla a liberar el potencial que sigue dormido en ella, accedió de manera sencilla. Todo estaba preparado, ese ritual me llevó muchos días completarlo, despertar el chakra de una persona, y deshacer un jutsu que sigue vigente desde que ella vivió en Konoha, no es sencillo.  
_ Pensé que solo sería la Marca de Maldición.  
_ No, - Orochimaru levantó un libro de una mesa de lectura, y se lo entregó a la pelirroja – Este libro me ayudo mucho. – la portada decía "Hipnosis y regresión"_ es una manera muy sencilla de hacerla entrar en una vida pasada, luego le agregué el ritual con los símbolos de jutus prohibidos para deshacer ese viejo jutsu que bloqueaba su memoria. Luego viene este libro – "Energías" era un libro sumamente viejo, - estoy más que consciente de que Jiraiya sabe como usar este jutsu también.  
_ Es el que usted usó sobre nosotros para despertar nuestro chakra.  
_ Correcto.  
_ Es decir, que el plan con Anko… era más que solamente la Marca de Maldición.  
_… - el hombre serpiente rió – eso es correcto. Además ella es la primera en esta vida, que tendrá la Marca de Maldición.  
__… Marca de Maldición, desbloqueo de memoria, activación del chakra, y recordar su vida ninja… -_ pensó Karin – Entonces, realmente la esta ayudando a despertar su potencial.  
_… Yo no digo mentiras Karin… - rió Orochimaru. – Despertar todo eso en Anko, será adelantarme muchos pasos en esta primera fase para mi gran meta… Y hoy mate cuatro pájaros de un tiro- rió.- Ah, y la mejor parte es que no recordará lo que ocurrió.  
_… ya veo- se acomodó los lentes de nueva cuenta – Me retiro, iré a buscar ese frasco Orochimaru-sama.  
_ Ve. – le contestó. Y la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta mientras pensaba  
_ La Marca de Maldición es un experimento de esta era, Juugo no posee esas habilidades, han estado guardadas en una guarida secreta a lo largo de los años, es un prototipo. – cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar; sus pasos resonaban con un eco vacío por el pasillo – El desbloqueo de memoria, Orochimaru-sama no recuerda la cantidad de experimentos que dejó sin concluir, y muchos secretos se los reveló a Anko, sería de mucha utilidad esa información; la activación de chakra, hará que sus habilidades crezcan, Kakashi seguirá entrenándola y Orochimaru-sama la recibirá preparada para la siguiente fase… - suspiró – Recordar su vida ninja… de alguna manera tiene que recodar sus jutsus y todo lo que hizo para su entrenamiento. Una vez completado el entrenamiento… la segunda fase dará inicio… Ay Anko… solo espero que me puedas perdonar por todo lo que te ocurrirá a partir del día de hoy.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Sintió el aire penetrar en sus pulmones, pero al intentar exhalar sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Y se levantó de un solo golpe tosiendo con toda su fuerza para sacar el aire. El cabello se le vino a la cara mientras tosía sin control, se encontró a si misma sentada en un…

¿Piso blanco?

Pensó que era una alucinación suya, pero cuando terminó de recobrarse, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Miro a todas direcciones en un intento de ubicarse; pero tanto hacia arriba, a los lados, incluso donde estaba sentada aparentemente, era blanco. Sin paredes y sin techo o suelo visible. Podría estar de cabeza y no lo notaria. No había más que una mínima sombra debajo de ella, casi imperceptible.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, el cabello suelto y morado le caían encima, despeinada, su cara en orden, su ropa… seguía en el uniforme de la escuela, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era.. Que fue al baño de la escuela.

Pero no había regresado al salón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un lugar así? ¿Cómo había llegado para empezar?

Se puso en pie pensando en que podría caer al vacío. Pero descubrió que no, era sólido, intentó tocar algo a su lado para ver si había pared… pero… no encontró nada.

Por alguna razón sentía una paz muy profunda, relajada y tranquila, quizás un poco de curiosidad acerca del lugar, pero no había miedo, ni una sensación que pudiera ser molesta. Todo lo contrario.

Anko se miró el cuerpo de nueva cuenta, antes de decidir que tenía que caminar, quería conocer el lugar, no por encontrar una salida… No era urgente abandonar ese lugar.

A los pocos pasos, se dio cuenta de que no había eco, no había ningún sonido salvo el que ella podía escuchar de su corazón y su respiración. Incluso aunque cerrara los ojos, no escuchaba sus pasos, era muy extraño. Pasado un tiempo sintió que había caminado demasiado y volteó para ver cuanto había avanzado.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, aunque debió imaginarlo: no había principio o fin, ni siquiera sabía de donde se había levantado pues todo el lugar era blanco perfecto y sin sombras. Frunció el ceño levemente al encontrarse con ese vacío. Y entonces, algo tronó. Justo detrás de ella escucho un pequeño crujir de algo, una especie de vidrio quizás, y luego otra vez… Se extrañó del sonido, porque no había ningún lugar del que pudiera venir. Sin corrientes de aire o el inicio de donde pudiera provenir todo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y los crujidos cesaron, esperó a escuchar un sonido más antes de girar, pero dicho sonido no apareció. _ Que extraño_ pensó. Y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con algo, que no esperaría ver en ese momento…

Lanzó una ligera exclamación cuando se encontró: a si misma. Su reflejo en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. ¿Cómo llegó ese espejo ahí? Solo había volteado unos segundos, quizás los crujidos eran del mismo. Retrocedió levemente para verse mejor en el reflejo; ahora s podía verse, estaba despeinada, el cabello largo, suelto y sin forma definida caía sobre su frente, hombros y espalda. Su cara estaba en orden salvo un poco de brillo y delineador fuera de lugar todo estaba bien; lo que llamó su atención fue su uniforme, en la parte del abdomen alguien había abierto el jumper con una navaja, y lo había atravesado hasta llegar a la piel de su pálido estomago. _ ¿Qué rayos?_ en el reflejo vio algo que no esperaba tampoco, justo detrás de ella… había otro espejo. Y también a todo a su alrededor.

De un momento a otro, siete espejos se formaron alrededor de ella. Encerrándola en un pequeño salón; lo raro de todo esto era que los espejos parecían estar flotando y los reflejos de ella misma en el espejo opuesto al que estuviera de frente, eran borrosas figuras suyas. Nada realmente claro.

Se giró a uno que tenía a espaldas de ella y se acercó para verse la cara de cerca. No encontró nada nuevo… hasta que miró en su hombro izquierdo, había una rara marca que no recordaba que estuviera allí antes. Cuando la tocó un dolor punzante empezó a correr por su cuerpo, y al dar la vuelta hacia otro espejo, se encontró con su imagen deformada… extrañas marcas en la mitad de su cuerpo como una cadena de dibujos negros sin forma definida, un patrón muy extraño que le quemaba la piel. Sintió un miedo muy grande cuando las figuras fueron avanzando por su cuerpo, abrió mucho los ojos y por instinto cambio de espejo para dejar de mirarse.

Pero el resultado era el mismo, solo que las figuras estaban estáticas y dejaron de doler. Se acercó más al espejo para darse cuenta de lo que eran… provenían de la marca extraña en su cuello. Tocó el espejo.

Y las imágenes desaparecieron. Así de la nada, todos sus reflejos se fueron, pero el vidrio seguía allí, sin mostrar ninguna imagen mientras tuviera la mano pegada al cristal. Separó la mano, y una nueva imagen empezó a dibujarse, en el vidrio… solo que esta vez, no era ella. O tal vez si.

Se estaba viendo de frente, cuando la imagen mostró a una Anko… otra Anko. Peinada con una coleta despeinada, un poco más alta y con ropa muy extraña, una camisa de red café, una mini falda naranja y un abrigo largo color amarillo crema. Una banda en la cabeza… con el símbolo de Konoha.  
_ Que rayos…_ las facciones eran las mismas, quizás la de la Anko del espejo un poco más marcadas y maduras, pero podía reconocerse a si misma. Estaba sonriéndose a si misma, aunque sabía que en realidad no era así. Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de la ilusión, pero no se fue… se quedó allí, estática y con la mirada clavada, (incluso los ojos eran iguales). Intentó acercar la mano para ver si la Anko del espejo la imitaba, y si… los movimientos eran iguales; la pregunta era… ¿Qué era ella? ¿Por qué estaba vestida asi?

La respuesta llegó por si sola…

Cuando tocó el espejo y apoyó toda la mano, sintió un calor en el otro lado del vidrio, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en explicarlo, porque la Anko del espejo sonrió ampliamente, y sacó la mano del vidrio para tomar a la verdadera Anko por la muñeca y jalarla hacia el interior del espejo.

No le dio tiempo de gritar, se ahogo en lo que le pareció que fue atravesar una pared de luz, contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que algo grueso y espeso se oponía a que ella avanzara… ¿Qué era? Bueno, la verdad no iba a averiguarlo. Simplemente se dejó llevar hasta que una ráfaga de aire le pegó de lleno en el rostro.

Aspiró el aire como si acabara de ser salvada de morir ahogada. Y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para reponerse… sin embargo, sus rodillas… no eran sus rodillas.

Había cambiado, ya no vestía el jumper… tenía una especie de red sobre las piernas, y una falda naranja, una camisa de red café, y un abrigo largo encima. Tanto fue su alarma que se puso de pie en un segundo o menos para ver sus zapatos. ¿Qué era eso? No sabía si llamarlos zapatos, por que parecían mas protectores en sus piernas. Tocó frenética su cabeza… el cabello atado en una coleta extraña y una banda cubriéndole la frente.

A su alrededor ya no había blanco, había una gran cantidad de casas y personas, un olor dulce que le llamó la atención, gente hablando y riendo, una aldea hermosa con casas bellamente construidas, un buen ambiente de alegría y buena convivencia… y el olor a dulces, dangos recién hechos…  
_ Esto… - una parte de ella quiso ir a ver los dangos, pero otra… se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido. Miró hacia el frente intentando reconocer a alguien… y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Un hombre alto con ropa azul marino y un chaleco verde venía caminando hacia ella, con un libro en la mano y la vista fija en el mismo, una mascara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y una banda como la de ella tapando su ojo izquierdo; el cabello plateado peinado de forma que desafiara la ley de gravedad, y una pinta aburrida y de flojera. Podía saber quien era, lo había visto antes, en fotos… y en su vida actual.  
_ Entonces… eso es una regresión... y esta… - miró a Kakashi – debe ser mi vida de ninja.

Mitarashi Anko del pasado, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Siete de la noche  
Mansión Hyuuga, sala de estar.

_ Es su culpa que Anko este como este ahora, se supone que la cuidarían y en vez de eso, se valen de un descuido para que se pierda y regrese inconciente!  
_ Deja de gritar, Anko esta bien! – gritó Kakashi  
_ ¡¿Bien? Cuando la vea bajar por las escaleras yo diré si esta bien, ustedes tuvieron la culpa. ¿A eso llaman cuidar? ¡Qué bonito cuidan! ¡Pudo haber muerto! No sabemos para que quieren a Anko, y si esa estúpida Marca era parte del plan! – Itachi Uchiha había llegado no hace demasiado tiempo, con una cara de pocos amigos, y empezó a dar de gritos acerca de Anko, donde estaba y que le había ocurrido. Después de intentar explicarle la historia, se volvió loco.  
_ Anko esta bien - le refutó Neji.  
_ Calla, el asunto no es con ustedes, si no con el imbécil que no la supo cuidar – señaló a Kakashi  
_ Yo estaba con Anko, lo voy a admitir, aun no sabemos en que momento fue, no hay nada en las cámaras  
_ ¿Y te haces llamar ninja? – lo retó el Uchiha  
_ Itachi – se levantó Jiraiya – ya me cansé de escucharte gritar, esta bien, ayer nos explicaste con detalle lo que pasó con Akatsuki y la razón de que no te unirías a ellos, ni a nosotros.  
_ Y lo mantengo, - no grito esta vez, solo hablo con firmeza – no me quiero involucrar, o que mi familia se vea afectada. Pero no estoy de acuerdo e que Anko este pasando por esos peligros, con una bola de "intentos de ninjas" que no saben cuidar a una adolescente de 17 años.  
_ No sabremos lo que en verdad ocurrió hasta que Anko despierte  
_ Mas les vale que despierte.  
_ Te voy a…- amenazó Kakashi  
_ Cállate, que tu eres el responsable. Me sorprende que la familia Hyuuga no halla podido evitar esto, pero creo que no estuvieron directamente involucrados. Su famoso grupito no tiene habilidades para esto al parecer, se ven incompetentes, no pudieron salvar a Anko, díganme… De los tres atentados que a habido ¿De cual la han salvado? – Hubo pasos en las escaleras en dirección a ellos – Hyuuga Hinata, fue la que la salvó en el primero, y yo intervine aun sabiendo que algo no iba bien, ustedes solo llegaron al final. – No podían replicar, era verdad – en el segundo yo la saqué el peligro y la puse a salvo, de ahí en fuera, ella se valió de si misma para sobrevivir.  
_ Gracias a lo que le enseñamos ella pudo salir adelante – dijo Yamato  
_ Usar bombas de luz, Ok... Un avance, cosa que cualquiera de nosotros también hubiera podido hacer. ¿Y hoy? Dime como fue que ocurrió – avanzó hasta el castaño – que Anko terminó con la Marca de Maldición sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta hasta varias horas después.  
_ Itachi, te agradecería que dejaras de gritar – dijo Neji con firmeza  
_ Perdone el escándalo, pero me molesta la incompetencia de estas personas, no los incluyo a usted o a su familia señor Hyuuga. Pero estamos hablando de que dejamos en las manos de estos intentos de ninja, a una persona que corre un riesgo muy grande, hablando de que parece ser que dos grupos de maleantes están tras ella. – Los pasos eran vacilantes y débiles, nadie les prestaba atención a pesar de que estaban muy cerca -Maleantes buscados por toda la ciudad, por asesinatos y atentados en contra de mucha gente. ¿No te parece que tengo razón para estar de este modo?

_ Itachi… - una voz interrumpió la escena, todos voltearon en su dirección; pálida, ojerosa, cansada y con las piernas temblando, sosteniéndose del barandal de una forma en que pareciera que se caería de un instante a otro, con el cabello alborotado, ahí estaba ella, Anko despierta. Sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.  
_ ¡Anko! – exclamaron todos en la sala. Itachi que en ningún momento perdió su postura firme y elegante, caminó hasta ella para darle un apoyo y terminar de bajar, y cuando se aseguro de que estaba pisando con firmeza la volteó hacia él.  
_ ¿Estas bien?  
_ Eh… si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
_... estabas inconsciente hace unos momentos. – Itachi estaba serio y frío, con los fríos y profundos ojos negros clavados en Anko.  
_ No… hasta donde yo recuerdo estaba durmiendo… ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué hora es? – todos en la sala parecieron estar escépticos, todos sin excepción habían visto a Anko retorcerse y gritar, y ahora parecía (agotada si) pero recién despertada.  
_ Anko, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Tsunade se levantó con paso marcado y apartó con delicadeza a Itachi para examinarla.  
_ Fui al baño después de estar con Kakashi un momento – la peli morada miró al Hatake esperanzada de que le explicara lo que ocurría.  
_ ¿No recuerdas nada después de eso? – volvió a preguntar la rubia  
_ Em…¿Debería? – Sonrió – solo me siento cansada, como si hubiera corrido por horas, y tengo hambre. Bueno… siento como si algo me hubiera mordido el cuello… pero no me siento mal.

Todos se miraron extrañados.  
_ Anko… después de que estuviste con Kakashi ¿Qué paso?  
_ … Mmm.. – Intentó recordar todo o que había ocurrido… pero nada le llegó a la mente – aee… no lo recuerdo, hay como… - forzó la mente – no sé no me acuerdo. Se que baje, y fui al baño… pero nada más. No recuerdo haber subido a clases, nada… ¿Qué paso?  
_ … Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya.  
_ Vamos arriba, debemos hacer un chekeo y te lo explicaré todo. – empujó a la Mitarashi rumbo a las escaleras. Kakashi estaba sorprendido, no sabía si creer lo que ocurría, gritar, golpear al Uchiha, correr tras Anko y abrazarla al saber que estaba bien. Golpear algo…  
_ Itachi – se giró la peli morada y se encontró con los negros ojos del Uchiha- ¿Por qué…?  
_ Luego hablas con él. – le dijo Tsunade mientras la obligaba a subir (obligar significa, casi la carga rumbo a la habitación)  
_ Parece que estas preocupado mucho por Anko – interrumpió Ibiki que había dicho muy poco desde que llegó el joven.  
_ ¿No se nota? No estoy de acuerdo con su manera de cuidarla, pero no me quiero unir a ustedes para hacerlo por mis propias manos.  
_ Bien – dijo Jiraiya serio – tengo una propuesta para ti, en primera… el hecho de estar relacionado con Anko, como su amigo y ahora saber de nosotros, y de Orochimaru, enfrentarlo y a Akatsuki, ya te convirtió en un blanco. El peligro es grande por el que tu solo cargas. No te propongo que te unas, si no un pacto. Para cuidar a Anko, sería conveniente variar su rutina para vigilarla… Lo que haremos en sí será…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Media noche.

Anko estaba sentada en su cama prestada dentro de la mansión Hyuuga, con el cabello húmedo después de un baño y un hermoso kimono que Hinata le presto. Las sabanas eran suaves y acolchonadas, y desprendían un dulce aroma a limpio y fresco. Era una habitación pequeña y distinta a la que se supone destruyó. Con un acceso a la ventana por el cual entraba la tenue luz de la luna, se quedó mirando al astro de la Tierra, mirándolo brillar, intentando distraerse de lo que le habían contado, no podía creerlo, no lo recordaba, lo último que se acordaba era de Kakashi y después que fue al baño de la escuela. Y despertó a las 7 de la noche en casa de los Hyuuga con una Marca en el cuelo y una historia que parecía sacada de una novela de ciencia ficción.

Era preocupante.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando alguien empujo la puerta desde el exterior y entró caminando de una manera muy sigilosa hasta quedar al lado de la cama.

_ Sigues despierta… - dijo su acompañante.  
_ Kakashi… - se giró Anko – no te escuché entrar.  
_ Lo noté. – Anko lo miró nostálgica, no sabía si preguntar, si abrazarlo y soltarse a llorar, si gritar… quería hacer algo para recuperar el control sobre su vida… pero.  
_ No puedo dormir… estoy cansada pero no puedo. – Suspiró - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana? Pues ahora tengo el doble de miedo… quien quiera que haya sido… me raptó y ni siquiera me acuerdo… esto… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Jamás, ni en mis más locas fantasías…  
_ Perdóname si no puedo hacerte sentir segura, fue mi culpa, yo debí estar más al pendiente de lo que hacías.  
_ No Kakashi, no fue tu culpa… soy muy ingenua, pudieron haberme mandado, un maestro, la directora… cualquiera. No fue tu culpa, tu estabas con Orochimaru. Hay que descartar eso… es solo que… todo esto sigue siendo tan nuevo. – Anko bajo la mirada hasta sus manos – Me siento extraña. ¡Ay acércate Kakashi! ¿Qué estas haciendo hasta allá? Parece que me tienes miedo. – se quejó Anko.

Lo que ella no entendía era que Kakashi se sentí más triste que jamás en su vida, al haber fallado una promesa que era importante para él. Y que la vio gritar, y sufrir por su culpa, que el sentimiento de incompetencia lo estaba volviendo loco, y que las palabras de Itachi le parecían ciertas de una forma u otra. Era un patético intento de ninja.

_ Debe ser porque estas cansada. Duérmete Anko.

_ No… no sé, me siento extraña… pero no se porque. – ella dirigió mirada hacía el Hatake en busca de algo de comprensión. Pero no había, nada más que culpa y tristeza. Y pudo sentirlo, supo que Kakashi estaba triste, quizás no sabía porque… pero lo veía en sus ojos, estaba a punto de gritar por la culpa.

Dos personas en la habitación, cada una con diferentes sentimientos y ganas de tirarse a llorar, de dejar todo de lado y rendirse ante la vida y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero solo una de ellas, hizo algo en vez de quedarse quieta esperando a que la ayuda cayera del cielo.

Ella simplemente se levantó con la mirada a punto de estallar en llanto, y se aferró a Kakashi para reconfortarlo, lo abrazó. Rodeó el cuerpo del Hatake con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza para darle seguridad.  
_ No fue tu culpa Kakashi. Todo esta bien. – Kakashi la abrazó de regreso, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, y mirando la luna a través de la ventana. Ella a pesar de que le habían dicho que le había fallado, estaba a su lado, y lo estaba reconfortando, nadie le había perdonado un error de esa manera, nunca en su vida había sido comprendido y ayudado en aquella forma. Cuando lo comprendió, no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas y apretar con fuerza a Anko, que en silencio, también estaba llorando, solo que sus lágrimas, caían sobre el pecho de Kakashi y se fundían con su ropa.

Este era un nuevo sentimiento para Kakashi, algo realmente feliz, porque en su familia jamás lo habían reconfortado ante un error. Un error era símbolo de castigo, razón por la cual era tan frío y disciplinado; ahora alguien lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaba bien, y que no era su culpa. Sentía ganas de decirle algo más, pero la garganta estaba atorada, y por sus venas corría una especie de desahogo por toda su vida desperdiciada y dedicada a la perfección. Alguien a quien él estaba empezando a querer, y también, ella, la chica que ahora estaba en sus brazos, le había tocado el corazón de una manera, en que nunca… nadie, lo había hecho por él.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**So... Que les pareció? Diganme si Orochimaru fue suficientemente claro,  
Ok, no hay detalles de porque "hipnosis" y como le hizo para que Anko no recordara nada.  
Dejemoslo en un jutsu, de cualquier manera no es demasiado relevante el como lo hizo. Quizás  
Se me ocurra hacerlo importante después.  
Ya se que pregunta, pero Anko estaba vieendo Konoha, y despierta y ya no recuerda nada...! WTF!  
Es adrede =) ya verán porque.  
Uhh... Tachito le djo A kakashi que era un inutil... me huele a batalla cerca, haha o no? =) Quito suspenso, y pongo  
mas supenso... bwaaaa! hahahahaha. Bueno, no sspenso, si no preguntas sobre Anko. No se preocupen  
son las mismas que tiene KAkashi y se resolveran en los proximos 3 cap.(En donde tambien terminaré de aclarar otras cosas)  
Karin dijo que ANko ya tiene su charka, recuerda cosas que no recordaba...si, es cierto, ya veran mis planes ¬w¬  
Naruto esta en la ciudad! =D y contesto el tel de ANko xD Que pasara? O.O bIEN, Esta vez no los mate con suspenso,  
Hoy fui buena, =) escena bonita al final del capitulo.**

**Dudas, quejas, aclaraciones,comentarios, amenazas, regaños... son bienvenidos =)**

No hay adelantos.

**Ja ne! Dream Fighter. **


	21. XXI La familia de Ojos Sangre

Alguien más tuvo/tiene problemas para actualizar sus fics, de Naruto ? Eso me valió el retraso u.u Pero ya esta solucionado! (desde hace dos semanas que qeria actualizar ¬¬)

Disclaimer: No, Por Vigesimo primera vez e el Fic. (21) Naruto no es míO! es de Masashi Kishimoto! (Que Dios cuide a todas las personas de Japón)

_Narracion  
__Pensamientos. _

* * *

.

**Capitulo 21.**

**La familia de Ojos sangre.**

**.**

__ A veces siento que debería arrepentirme de siempre quejarme de lo aburrida que resultaba mi vida: levantarme temprano, arreglarme e ir a la escuela, tolerar a mis compañeros junto con sus tonterías, echar relajo en clase, luchar contra el sueño en las clases aburridas, receso donde mis compañeros no hacen más que platicar, y comer gente(1). Formación, más clases. Luego salir de la escuela, esperar los talleres, y ensayos. Pasar por mi hermana e irme a mi casa, a veces en camión, a veces con mi madre. Comer, hacer la tarea, practicar, dibujar, cantar, tontear, quejarme, ejercicio, baño e ir a la cama. La misma aburrida rutina todos los días. Los martes y jueves me quedo después de clases para ensayar con un grupo de coro de la escuela al que pertenezco, usualmente los jueves salgo para ir con Suigetsu y la banda. Los viernes muy de vez en cuando salgo. No salgo mucho, no me dejan (si tengo 18 años y no salgo casi…) Los sábados de vez en cuando voy con mis primas a bailar; me gusta más ir a caminar, jugar, ¡Hacer algo divertido!...pero eso no sucedía muy a menudo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que no pido mucho, porque realmente (me cuesta decirlo) no soy de mucho dinero como para ir y venir como se me plazca. Y no soy estúpida, no soy de tipo de chicas que dicen "dame" y extiende la mano para pedir dinero. No esta bien. Cuando tenga el mío propio y me mantenga, ya será diferente. Pero mientras mi estabilidad económica (en mi casa pues) este poco estable. Seré paciente… más o menos._

_Y ahora… todo a cambiado tanto. _

"_Ya no me levanto sola. Me levantan. Kakashi suele tocar la ventana para despertarme, o usar su celular cerca de mi cabeza, agitarme, lanzar mi colchón lejos de la base, destaparme, echarme agua en la cara… Y cuando logro sacarlo de mi habitación por la ventana, me visto… pero cuando estoy vestida, nuevamente ese baka esta dentro de mi cuarto viendo como termino de arreglarme. Bajo a desayunar y me voy a la escuela. Cuando me voy con mi madre o mi padre, llego a la escuela y él esta listo para recibirme en la puerta como buen prefecto. Cuando me voy sola, el va conmigo y una esquina antes de llegar a la escuela desaparece, y cuando yo estoy en la puerta, ya esta él allí. Durante la escuela, no le hago mucho caso, (o no lo hacía) es el prefecto, y hace su trabajo, nos controla bien y todo. A veces cuando la miss Pulpo no va, él nos cuida. (Voy a decir que eso me agrada). En el receso… siento su mirada encima de mí, y cuando lo veo se me queda mirando, podemos sostener la mirada un largo rato. Pero sin hablar. No hablamos en la escuela, a no ser por esas escapadas que yo me doy entre clases para "ir al baño" (es que no soporto a veces estar encerrada!). Terminando clases y todo lo que tenga que hacer, voy por mi hermana y nos vamos, y es lo mismo de la mañana, si me voy sola (con mi hermana pues) él va detrás. Si nos vamos con mi madre, no lo veo. Llego a mi casa y como con mi familia; cuando subo a mi habitación me cambio el uniforme y preparo un cambio de ropa dentro de una maleta. Justo cuando dan las 5 debo de estar lista, voy a la azotea y Kakashi esta allí nuevamente, a veces es Yamato, o a veces ambos. Uno de los dos deja un clon transformado en mí, y juntos nos vamos a casa de Jiraiya, o de Yamato para que mi entrenamiento comience. _

_Me canso… y mucho. Mi madre dijo que va cambiar la marca de productos de la cocina porque cree que eso me hizo adelgazar mucho. (Y digo, estaba orgullosa de mi cuerpo, aún lo estoy!) Yo no sentí el cambio, pero dice Jiraiya que si es cierto, estoy más delgada, pero de forma bonita. (Viejo pervertido). Tengo que usar pantalón, calcetas largas, suéteres de manga larga siempre para ocultar los moretones que tengo en todo el cuerpo.(culpa de Kakashi). Y maquillaje para ocultar los del rostro. Hasta donde sé mi madre no sospecha nada (excepto por mi ahora más delgada figura) ella cree que todo esta bien, que sigo haciendo lo mismo todos los días. Regreso a mi casa a las 10 de la noche, ya bañada y con otra ropa, me pongo la pijama y hago la tarea lo más rápido que puedo. Y si no es obvio, Kakashi esta detrás de mí en esos momentos. Eso es de lunes a viernes, los fines de semana las cosas varían un poco"_

"_El sábado bueno, Kakashi me levanta… bajo a desayunar y ayudo a mi madre en el aseo de la casa, eso si acaso durara hasta las 2 o 3 de la tarde. Y después voy nuevamente a la azotea para irme con Kakashi, es que lo sábados Jiraiya me invita a comer y a convivir con Gai, Yamato, Ibiki y los Hyuuga. Y paso parte de la tarde entrenando y meditando con Neji y Hinata. Si mi madre dice que hay que salir, bueno usualmente dejamos a un clon con mi madre. A veces no. Regreso a casa más tardar las 9 u 8 de la noche. Un día de descanso… porque los Domingos soy raptada casi todo el día, como casi no salgo los domingos, no hay ningún problema si me ausento, un clon puede cubrirme muy bien. Ese día es más para meditar y aprender con Hinata."_

"_O por lo menos todo eso era así, desde que… tengo esta cosa en el cuello, todo esta volviendo a girar. Pasé 6 días sin ver mi casa, cama, mis padres y mi hermana. Por lo mismo de que algo raro me ocurría. No puedo recordar que fue. Pero después de dormir el primer día… amanecí embarada, cansada agitada. De hecho casi no pude dormir, tuve pesadillas. Eventos difusos en mis sueños, y me sentía… no sé, con mas ganas de correr, saltar, más pesada… como si hubieran insertado algo en mi cuerpo que no sé que es. _

_Ahora me tienen más vigilada que nunca. Y más Itachi… esto es cada vez más problemático. Si yo hubiera sabido que todo se tornaría completamente diferente, que habría atentados en mi contra, que habría muchas muertes cercanas a mí, al aceptar ayudar a Kakashi aquella noche cuando lo encontré herido frente a mi casa. Quizás… no hubiera aceptado"_

"_Nah, que va! Lo hubiera hecho de cualquier manera, porque… No quería yo una vida más emocionante?"_

…

Noche 4 después de llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga.

_ Al fin se esta dando cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto. – dijo la oji Luna.  
_ Si… - suspiró su esposo –todos, aun es un misterio como es que lograron timarla de esa manera.  
_ SI ella misma no lo recuerda seguro que Orochimaru usó algún jutsu en ella.  
_ ¿Y que tal si no fue Orochimaru? ¿Qué tal si fue Kabuto?  
_ … No podemos asegurar ni si quiera intentar saber que fue lo que pasó con Kabuto después de morir aquella vez, si tenía parte de Orochimaru u algo por el estilo, y que pasa ahora. Nadie sabe tanto…  
_ Hina-chan – dijo – Descuida, todo saldrá bien. – y abrazó por la espalda a su esposa.  
_ He visto a Anko practicando sus sellos.  
_ Pero… no puede usar chakra aun o si?  
_ . . .- Hinata se desprendió de su esposo, y se volteó para mirarlo de frente. _ Porque no lo ves tu mismo. – Neji frunció levemente el ceño y pensó en lo que su esposa acababa de decir:  
_ _Byakugan…_- pensó para así y activó su Dojutsu buscando por toda la casa a Anko; y sucedieron dos cosas: La primera, Anko no estaba en la habitación donde se supone debía dormir. Segunda, estaba escalando la pared del patio trasero. _ No puede ser…_  
_ Lo es – dijo Hinata _ Su flujo de chakra… despertó.  
_ No, lo que no puede ser es que… esta caminando en la pared del patio – y tomó la mano de su esposa para jalarla rumbo a la salida del cuarto y luego escaleras abajo para ir al patio…

_ _Concéntrate… concéntrate_ – pensaba mientras sentía la energía acumularse en la planta de sus pies y avanzaba lentamente sobre la superficie de la pared. Estaba escalando el muro de un Dojo. Era muy alto así que era buena idea intentarlo ahí, el único problema sería si llegara a caerse. Ella a media noche, sola… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

Simplemente sintió confianza para hacerlo.

_ _Energía en la planta de los pies, concéntrate Anko, concéntrate_ – se decía así misma con las manos en un sello y enfocándose en enviar una constante cantidad de chakra a sus pies. Sin abrir los ojos; pero… quería ver que tan lejos había llegado esta vez, en sus pasados intentos (de esa misma noche) se había caído a los 2 metros o menos, ahora sentía que se había superado a sí misma.

El silencio de la noche era su única compañía, y sus pasos sobre el muro casi inaudibles. Hasta que sintió que dos personas se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella y se detenían justo debajo de donde estaba.  
_ Déjala… - dijo Neji interponiendo uno de sus brazos frente a su esposa que estaba a punto de ir por Anko. Y ambos se quedaron observando.

La Mitarashi sintió la presencia de los dos Hyuuga, y tras inhalar profundamente, se detuvo en su camino hacia arriba y giró la cabeza hacia el suelo, para encontrarse con nadie más que los ojos blancos de Hinata y Neji.

_ Etto… - fácil, estaba a unos 6 metros sobre el nivel del suelo, casi llegando al final del muro.  
_ Termina – dijo Neji. Anko asintió y luego intentó fijarse en su meta. La luna estaba encima de ella. Solo eran unos cuantos pasos más, así que continuó, dio tres pasos y al cuarto…

Un escandaloso sonido, acompañado de una alegre vibración dentro de su bolsa de la pijama la sacaron de su concentración.  
_ Maldición.

Y perdió el control de su flujo de chakra. Empezó a resbalarse del muro y simplemente decidió empujarse para dejarse caer… Porque sabía que no la iban a dejar caer, ¿O si?

NO, obviamente no.

Neji advirtió el peligro cuando Anko empezó a resbalarse, extendió los brazos cuando ella estaba suficientemente cerca, y la atrapó.

_ Lo siento, yo solo…- se intentó disculpar.  
_…- Neji se limitó a bajarla – Cuando vas a escapar de un maleante, normalmente hay ruido. Incluso con ruido debes poder hacerlo.  
_ Te dije que estaba practicando sus sellos – sonrió Hinata.  
_ Si, la verdad si – rió Anko –y no sé, solo sentí la confianza de intentarlo, es como si hubiera recordador que hacer; quería intentar otra cosa… pero creo que era más fácil hacerlo de esta manera…  
_ ¿Desde cuando?  
_ Mmm cuando desperté el martes sentía como una rara energía fluyendo por mi cuerpo.  
_ No sé como no se me ocurrió revisar si tu flujo de chakra había despertado. Eso es bueno.  
_ Y hay más… no sé, son tal vez delirios míos pero… tengo escenas en mi cabeza en las que estoy peleando con otras personas… desde el lunes hasta hoy…  
_ ¿Recuerdos?  
_ No lo sé  
_ _¿Cómo fue?... No fueron los entrenamientos_ – pensaba el Hyuuga – _estoy seguro… a no ser que…_ - miró la marca en el cuello de la chica. - _¿Orochimaru? _– Hinata parecía feliz por la noticia _ Anko… - interrumpió _ ¿Qué mas recuerdas?

_ ¿_Qué debía decir? No recordaba demasiado, la cosa es que: cada noche, desde que desperté en casa de los Hyuuga, empecé a tener sueños de esa vida. No la recordaba toda, solo fragmentos de esa vida. Días, horas, misiones, jutsus, comidas… Eso era, aún no podía recordar muchas cosas. Pero sabía lo suficiente como para intentar subirme a las paredes. – Suspiró – Sé perfectamente quienes estarán ansiosos de escuchar mis aventuras nocturnas,_ _además de Jiraiya y Tsunade. Porque bueno… alguien me tiene que enseñar a ponerlo en práctica, y tengo el extraño presentimiento de que no serán ni Neji o Hinata. Si no que… habrá discusiones entre cierto prefecto y un sexy guitarrista._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.**

**.**

Estaba conduciendo rumbo a la escuela; llevaba a Sasuke en el asiento del copiloto y sus maletas en la parte de atrás. Ambos estaban cansados, los eventos anteriores habían estado picándolos durante todo el día y para acabarla ahora debían cuidarse de cualquier otro intento de Akatsuki por hallarlos.

**[[Flashback 1]]**

Portaba una extraña clase de sombrero, y un traje-capa de color negro con dibujos de nubes rojas en él. No se sentía incomodo, ni mucho menos preocupado. Traía algo en la cabeza, algo que hacer, miró a su compañero de a lado, vestía de la misma manera que él; sin embargo, su compañero, era mucho más alto y debajo del sombrero se asomaba un piel color azul…

Entraron en el hotel, el joven del recibidor los saludó educadamente y los dejó pasar. Caminaron despacio sin perturbar a nadie; nadie los conocía, los miraban si, quizás. Pero no podían saber quiénes eran. Subieron escaleras, y se dirigieron a un cuarto. Tocó la puerta de uno de ellos. Y esperó.

Tocó una vez más mientras una voz chillona desde adentro refutaba algo que para él, resultó inentendible.

La puerta se abrió; un chico rubio y de ojos azules se asomó por ella y se quedó pasmado al reconocerlo.

_ _¿Qué rayos es esto? –_ pensó realmente

De un momento a otro la escena cambió tan bruscamente, que ni siquiera él se dio cuenta.

_ Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme, y sobrevive, aférrate a la vida…

Dijo. Cuando se percató a quien se lo decía, intentó refutar las palabras, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía.

Sus manos aprisionaban a su hermano menor Sasuke contra un muro blanco, y este se retorcía en un intento de escapar…

…

_¡Sasuke! – gritó desde sus sueños

Y despertó.

Una pesadilla más. Tres de la mañana, seguramente sería otra noche sin poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con que azotaba a su hermano menor? Y no podía detenerse. La única diferencia, era que en ocasiones Sasuke aparecía con 16 años aproximadamente, a veces 13 o 14, y una que otra vez con 8.

_ Esto no está bien.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al exterior, recorrió su casa en busca de una manera de recobrar la calma. Agitó los brazos, corrió u poco y se echó agua fría encima…

Terminó divagando en su patio. La noche era fría, y al dentro de unos días era el concurso de bandas tan esperado. El segundo encuentro. Debería haber descansado mejor…

_ No crees que es algo tarde para que estés afuera? – dijo una voz femenina. Sintió una extraña sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo, una especie de alerta. Miró a la figura a mitad de la calle; no era solo una.

Eran tres.

_ ¿Quiénes son? – dijo fríamente.  
_ Ven con nosotros – dijo otra voz  
_ Están el propiedad privada, váyanse de aquí. – les ordenó.  
_ Hahaha, creo que no nos recuerda.- se rió la figura más alta.  
_ Me pregunto si seguirá siendo un genio – dijo el último. Y movió la mano como si aventara algo… a los pies de Itachi cayó una pequeña pelota blanca, que se desenvolvió y se convirtió en una especie de insecto.  
_ ¿Qué rayos?

Y explotó.

Una gran masa de humo se levantó desde donde la pelota blanca había explotado. Las tres figuras esperaron a que el polvo se dispersara, y entonces encontraron lo que buscaban, Itachi; había esquivado ágilmente la masa de humo y la explosión con un saltó muy ágil hacia un costado.

_ No sé qué es lo que estén buscando, pero será mejor que se vayan.  
_ Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… - dijo el más alto de entre ellos – Creo que no lo entiendes, vinimos a verte a ti.

Se soltaron algunas carcajadas, a lo que el Uchiha respondió frunciendo el ceño.  
_ Terminemos con esto – dijo ella. Un pequeño pedazo de papel del que Itachi no se había percatado, empezó a revolotear cerca de sus pies, y de la nada empezaron a salir más. Sabrá el cielo de donde venían, pero lo tomaron tan de sorpresa que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlos y estos empezaron a pegarse a su cuerpo, cada vez mas encimados impidiendo que moviera sus piernas.

_ Hagamos un trato Itachi, si ganamos… tu y Sasuke vienen con nosotros. – dijo el más alto  
_ Maldita sea…  
_ Si logras escapar…  
_ Me dejaran en paz – dijo con fuerza  
_ Creo que no… te parece, que si logras escapar… ¿No destruimos a toda esta gente? – rio el tercero, mientras al mismo tiempo, sacaba una especie de búho blanco de debajo de su capa. Parecía un búho, o quizás era una lechuza, pero en sí, era una extraña figura de arcilla – Esto, es una bomba de mi creación, bastante original ¿No crees? – Los papeles empezaron a inmovilizar la parte media del cuerpo del Uchiha – En el momento en el que esta hermosura toque el suelo, todo en un alrededor de 5 km, será destruido.  
_ Pensé que podía abarcar más – dijo el tipo alto.  
_ Puede, pero esta es pequeña.

Cinco kilómetros, era bastante como para matar a una colonia. Aunque pareciera un duelo salido de una película de acción, por más que intentó despertar; no lo logró. Los papeles seguían apegándose a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo poco a poco, y tenía la conciencia de que esto, desde los papeles, hasta la bomba, a pesar de lo poco creíble que sonaba…

… Era completamente real.

…

Unos minutos después

_ ¿Un clon? – dijo ella. - _¿Cuándo fue qué?  
__ Vaya, se te escapó Konan, ni siquiera vimos cuando lo hizo - dijo el hombre alto después de lanzar una carcajada, al ver que los papeles adheridos al cuerpo del Uchiha, se rompieron dando paso a un montón de cuervos que se disiparon por el lugar.  
_ Esto será divertido. ¿Seguirá siendo maestro en Genjutsu?  
_ Probemos.

Miraron a su alrededor en un intento de averiguar si estaban dentro de un Genjutsu

_ Katon: Goukakui No Jutsu! – Miraron a sus espaldas, pero la bola no venía de atrás.

Si no de arriba.

_ Bastardo… - esquivaron el primer golpe pero, la bola de fuego siguió extendiéndose y persiguiéndolos. Y así se separaron.

_ _Separarnos es una buena idea_ – pensó Konan – _Kisame y Deidara estarán en algunas dificultades si Itachi tiene todas sus capacidades, despiertas. Será mejor ayudarlos un poco. _– Y lo pensó mientras lo hacía, dos copias perfectas de ella misma hechas de papel, que levantaron el vuelo muy rápido y buscaron a esos dos. Descuidándose a sí misma.  
_ ¡Chidori!_  
_ Maldita sea! – _y saltó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe directo del menor Uchiha,

_ Incluso si pudiste haber quemado tu pequeño hogar, hiciste una gran llamarada, ¿No? – dijo la arrogante voz de Deidara.  
_ Yo se lo que hago – contestó Itachi apareciendo desde atrás. En verdad había sido grande, y el pasto seguramente estaba completamente carbonizado. Junto con varios árboles a la redonda, pero por salvarlos de esa bomba, tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas.  
_ _Sus ojos son negros aún… ¿Tendrá un Sharingan en verdad?_ – sonrió y aventó numerosas pelotitas de arcilla hacia Itachi, que estaba al frente de él, Quien las esquivó con suma facilidad, con un salto en el aire hacia la derecha. Pero en cuanto aterrizó una veloz figura lo hizo caer y lo amenazó con un kunai, la figura de papel de Konan ya estaba allí.  
_ Hmh, creo que no tengo elección… - dijo Itachi, cerró los ojos por un instante, y cuando los abrió: - _¡Sharingan! - _el clon de Konan se apartó de Itachi en cuando vió los dos ojos pintados en Sangre mirándola amenazadoramente, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Itachi se puso en pie y la tomó del tobillo, después de aventó contra un edificio en espera de que se hubiera terminado con ella; pero descuido las ahora figuras de arcilla que Deidara lanzó, que se pegaron a su cuerpo y amenazaron con estallar.  
_ Creo que te has descuidado un poco – dijo Deidara triunfante - ¡Kaii! – y las figuras explotaron en la espalda de Itachi.  
_ Creo que el que se descuido fuiste tú, - dijo desde atrás el verdadero Itachi.  
_ ¿Un clon otra vez? – pensó el rubio. Pero no, no esta vez, puesto que nunca hubo una copia de Konan en el rescate, y tuvo que recordar, que lo miró a los ojos.

Estaba atrapado en un – _Genjutsu_

_ ¡Liberar! – dijo Konan y en efecto… El chidori, y su portador (Sasuke) desaparecieron. – No puedes engañarme tan fácil Itachi  
_ Ese no fue Itachi – dijo una voz desde atrás. Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie mirándola.  
_ . . . – lo miró con seriedad.

Y se lanzaron el uno al otro a pelear, a detener mutuamente sus ataques, patadas, golpes y amenazas. Con ningún progreso, más que el cansancio

Sasuke era ágil, pero Konan simplemente se volvía papel al momento de recibir el golpe.

…

_ No creí que ahora fueras tan débil Itachi, - dijo Kisame después de lanzar a su contrincante lejos de él, después de un intento de patada. – O en verdad yo me hice más fuerte. – alardeo. ¿Te diste cuenta de que con tu gran bola de fuego apagaste todas las luces? Ni tú ni yo podemos ver claramente. ¿No te deja eso en desventaja? – rió

_ Además, por separado se vuelve más dura la batalla, necesitarías tres personas, porque no puedes vernos a los tres al mismo tiempo, y menos aún luchar con los tres.  
_ Entonces, ¡con esta empataremos! – dijo una voz desconocida desde el cielo cayendo en hombros de Kisame, jalándolo hacia atrás hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas, y al mismo tiempo desmontándose de el hombre tiburón.  
_ Yo puedo hacerme cargo Itachi. – Y el clon del Uchiha desapareció.  
_ ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Kisame poniéndose en pie.  
_ Apréndete bien mi nombre, ¡porque seré una pesadilla para ustedes Akatsuki; Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito!

Kisame frunció el ceño, un Uchiha más que no habían tomado en cuenta. ¿Quién era Uchiha Obito? ¿Por qué nunca nadie lo había mencionado?

Era alto, de cabello corto y negro, vestía con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Algo formal para ser un ninja. Lo que más destacaba en el momento, era sin duda el brillo rojo que yacía en sus ojos.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Había tenido una batalla con Akatsuki, solo gracias a que Sasuke y Obito aparecieron para ayudarlo pudo ganar, y hacer que esos Akatsuki se fueran… solo le dejaron una amenaza: volverían.

Justo unos días después… había sido el atentado en contra de Anko. En el que no había salido muy bien. Y al día siguiente reunión en casa ajena.

**[[Flashback]]**

Se encontró a si mismo en cama ajena; la luz que provenía de una brillante lámpara en el techo lo recibió dejándolo ciego durante unos segundos.

_ Al fin despiertas – dijo una voz familiar.  
_ Sasuke… - se incorporó en la cama de manera apresurada para encontrar a su hermano. Y se llevó una sorpresa, al ver que no solo era Sasuke quien estaba allí. De las personas que podía reconocer, estaban Sasuke, su primo Obito, Rin (la encargada del orden del concurso), y Anko. Las demás personas, se le hacían vagamente familiares.  
_ Recuerdas a Yamato, y Jiraiya? – Dijo Anko – ellos nos ayudaron, nos sacaron del salón antes de que nos encontraran – señaló a un viejo de cabello blanco y a un hombre joven de cabello castaño. Si, los recordaba, el día en que casi atropella a Anko, esos hombres acudieron a buscarla – Ella es la doctora Tsunade, acaba de llegar. Y él es Ibiki, amigo nuestro. – una alta mujer de voluminoso busto le sonrió, y el otro hombre (alto y musculoso) asintió con la cabeza.  
_ ¿Qué ocurrió?  
_ Debes relajarte Itachi – interrumpió Obito- después de la batalla que tuviste, Jiraiya te sacó de allí, eso fue… ayer. Te encontró apenas desmayado en el estacionamiento, y para no levantar más sospechas, te trajo hasta aquí. Descuida todo esta bien._ Parpadeó unos instantes mientras asimilaba lo que le decían. En pocas palabras, se había desmayado después de pelear, eso lo recordaba; pero lo que le cotaba trabajo asimilar era el hecho de haber despertado un día después. La mujer, Tsunade, había curado ya todas sus heridas, era como si todos estuvieran al tanto de que la familia Uchiha, tenía un legado shinobi desde la antigüedad.  
_ Si… etto – dijo Anko – eso es culpa mía, la vez que salimos, tenía que averiguar eso. Y me lo dijiste. No estamos al tanto de todo, pero por lo menos sabemos que estas entrenado en ninjutsu  
_ Además, después de todo lo ocurrido, no tuvimos más elección que decir que eso era verdad – completó Obito. – pero todo esta bien, tus padres aún no lo saben, pero… creo que sería buena idea contarles. - ¿Estaban diciendo que todos en la habitación eran ninjas? ¿Anko era ninja?  
_ Creo que esto no nos servirá de nada. – Interrumpió Tsunade- ahora debes terminar de reponerte Itachi, sé que ahora tienes muchas preguntas sobre nosotros. Pero… debes descansar. Todos aquí, exceptuando a Rin, Obito, Sasuke y tú, somos parte de un pequeño grupo ninja, que tiene una misión en concreto. Faltan algunos miembros claro. Mañana, tendremos una reunión de todos lo que pertenecemos a este grupo, quizás quieras asistir, aclararemos todas tus dudas y te pondremos al tanto. Obito y Rin ya han accedido, a pesar de que ella tiene conocimiento nulo de todo esto, esta directamente involucrada. Sasuke acepta ir, pero en este caso tú eres el hermano mayor, tu eliges.

Y accedió.

Al día siguiente estaba estacionando la camioneta enfrente de una gran mansión dentro de un fraccionamiento privado. A primera vista reconoció a Hinata y a su esposo Neji. Obito, Sasuke y Rin venían con él en el mismo auto, así que los cuatro bajaron a la gran mansión. Al poco tiempo llegaron tres personas más: Ibiki, un hombre de nombre Maito Gai, y Sakura, una alumna de su escuela. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Anko, junto con el hombre de pelo blanco, Jiraiya, la doctora del día anterior, Tsunade; Yamato, y Kakashi. Anko parecía feliz de verlo puesto que en cuanto bajo del auto, corrió a abrazarlo y saludarlo.

Estaban ya en la reunión, le habían explicado ya quienes eran miembros de la organización, y que su misión, era: Detener a Akatsuki. Como principal, pero que recientemente su misión también era: Detener a Orochimaru de lo que se que estuviese planeando, y claro esta, también proteger a Anko.  
_ Ella por alguna razón esta siendo perseguida, debemos mantener protegida a su familia y a ella, a toda costa. Kakashi se ha convertido en su guardaespaldas personal, ahora trabaja de prefecto en su escuela, y va con ella a todos lados. Pero lamentablemente seguimos desconociendo a nuestros enemigos.  
_ ¿Tienen aunque sea una pista de que es lo que todos ellos traman?  
_ Me temo que seguimos en blanco, a la fecha incluso dudamos de que en verdad sea Orochimaru quien ande detrás de todo esto. Pero no es para bien… eso es seguro. Es difícil buscar en una ciudad tan grande, y en dos meses hemos tenido dos encuentros nada más. No tenemos demasiado.

Sakura habló en ese momento, y les explicó con lujo de detalle que había venido a hacer ella aquí. Sobre Konoha, su aldea, los empresarios… Y tocando ese mismo tema.  
_ AHHHHH! – se escuchó como alguien gritaba en el piso de arriba y empezaba a correr escaleras abajo. No era un grito de susto, si no más bien de emoción., y entonces cuatro niños bajaron riendo hasta llegar a la sala de estar mientras gritaban. A la cabeza iba hijo de en medio de los Hyuuga, luego la niña Geli, luego el más grande y finalmente un niño mayor que todos ellos. De cabello rubio y brillante presencia. Itachi lo miró unos momentos, ¿No lo había visto antes?

Cuando los gritos cesaron, los niños se sentaron en el suelo a reírse.  
_ Ellos son nuestros hijos – se adelantó Neji y mencionó los nombres, luego…- Niños, ellos son Rin, Obito, Sasuke e Itachi – los niños Hyuuga miraron con atención a los tres peli negros. El chico rubio se quedó mirando a Sasuke por alguna razón.  
_ Uchiha… Sasuke – dijo al fin.  
_ Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Tsunade – Talvez debería contarles a todos ustedes porque él vino conmigo, A todos, el es Uzumaki Naruto, es hijo del Actual Hokage, Minato Namikaze, del que ya nos habló Sakura, me encargaron cuidarlo en persona, durante una temporada para luego… - esa es otra historia que en verdad no es del interés de Itachi. Los niños subieron de nueva cuenta con Hinata para que ella les pusiera una película en la tv. Mientras, Jiraiya y Sakura terminaban de limar dudas.

Cuando al fin, concluyeron, vino el meollo del asunto.

_ Queremos que ustedes cuatro, se unan a nuestra causa.

¿Apoyarlos? ¿O no? Pensaba en las consecuencias que podría sobrellevar ese asunto. Mezclarse con ellos podría ser lo correcto, pero demasiado arriesgado.  
_ Rin, a ti se te brindaría protección, estos crímenes suceden muy cerca de ti. – la castaña se quedó en silencio, meditando. Después el espectáculo de dos días atrás, era necesario pensarlo muy bien.

_ No cuenten conmigo, o con Sasuke – se levantó finalmente el Uchiha Mayor.  
_ Lo siento, no puedo, si es necesario yo me ofrezco a cuidarte Rin. Pero no puedo unirme a esto – dijo Obito.

**[[Fin del flashback]]**

Sin embargo, estaba allí decidiendo si aceptar, o no. Puesto que la oferta había crecido, y más después de lo que ocurrió con Anko.

Recordaba cada instante que tuvo con la peli morada, ¿Ella valía la pena todo ese riesgo? No había hablado bien con ella, solo la había visto casi caerse de las escaleras. Esa misma tarde iría a tocar a la casa de los Hyuuga para verla. ¿Estaba enamorada acaso?

Sacudió la cabeza para disuadir esa idea.

Anko había sido una espía, había contado muchas cosas que él le reveló, solo para el bien de su dichoso grupito ninja. Pero no estaba enojado:

**[[Flashback Del Capitulo 14]]**

_ ¿Qué clase de motivos? – preguntó Anko.  
_ Sonará tonto, yo lo sé – rió Itachi – pero, bueno, desde que yo era pequeño mis padres me hablaban acerca de la reencarnación, estoy bastante ligado con el tema a decir verdad. Y bueno, me hablaron acerca de que – Anko discretamente apretaba los botones de su celular para grabar todo lo que Itachi le decía – Las personas con las que mejor te llevas, por decirlo así, es porque ya viviste con ellas en alguna ocasión. En total se supone que reencarnamos 777 veces. Supuestamente claro, Ahora se habla de que han sido más veces, algo así como un proceso evolutivo.  
_ . . . Había escuchado algo parecido.  
_ Mi familia, bueno tiene una descendencia un tanto extraña, se supone que mis antepasados, pertenecieron a una gran y poderosa familia de ninjas, Un clan.  
_ ¿El Clan Uchiha? – Anko tembló por dentro, algo dentro de esas palabras la hizo estremecer.  
_ Correcto, en una aldea que bueno desconozco si sea, este o haya sido real. Bueno, lo que a mí me decían, era que yo ya había reencarnado en mi clan varias veces, y que por eso era necesario conservarlo y despertarlo. Porque recuperar esas habilidades y hacerlas crecer, era algo que para nuestra familia era importante.  
_ Ya me perdí…  
_ Haz de cuenta, según mis padres, ya estuve en el clan en otras vidas, y para conservar una tradición que se supone viene del tiempo en el apogeo del clan, debo seguir entrenando.  
_ ¿Es decir que eres un ninja?  
_ Se podría decir que sí.  
_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tus motivos?  
_ Sé que es tonto, pero recuerdo pedazos de mi vida pasada…

**[Fin del Flashback]]**

Podía asegurar que toda esa bola de intentos ninja estaría intentando convencerlo de que él y Sasuke se unieran, solo por el hecho de recordar su vida pasada, y ser un ninja de nivel actualmente.

Pero Anko…

¿Por qué rayos le tenía tanto apreció a esa muchacha? Ni siquiera la conoció en esa vida! Y ahora no iba a permitir que ella fuera atrapada por alguien, incluso si eso lo iba a exponer a él y a su familia. ¿Por qué ella era tan importante?

Deja de lado que ya estén envueltos en el problema; Jiraiya tenía razón una vez siendo amigo de Anko, y siendo un Uchiha, estaría involucrado en todo el asunto sin lugar a dudas. Pero… Itachi, quería proteger a Anko…

La pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

Llegó a la conclusión de que iría de dejar a Sasuke a su casa después de la escuela, y luego partiría sin lugar a dudas a la casa de los Hyuuga, había algo… que quería decirle a Mitarashi Anko.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**.O.

.

Mientras Anko, estaba siendo vigilada y cuidada por los Hyuuga, alguien tenía que fingir ser ella.

Alguien hábil con los jutsus, buen ninja, inteligente, que pudiera ir y venir a su gusto, que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo, seguro, fuerte, ser disimulado, y sobre todo, alguien que la conociera lo suficiente como para actuar como ella.

_ ¿¡Porque yo? – gritó Kakashi  
_ Porque tú la conoces bien, convives más tiempo tú con ella que cualquiera de nosotros – dijo Jiraiya  
– Pero… ¿Quién va a ser el prefecto?  
_ Seguirás siendo tu, para eso existen los clones. -  
_ Me niego, ya tengo suficiente con esos niños, no voy a convivir con ellos. Además envío un clon a la Universidad, sostener 3 clones puede ser riesgoso.  
_ Eres el más joven Kakashi, te llevarás bien con todos. _ _pero tienes razón en lo último  
_ _ Yamato tiene la misma edad!- exclamó señalando al castaño con el dedo  
_ Técnicamente soy un mes mayor que tu – dijo Yamato  
_ Me niego.  
_ Ya basta – espetó Jiraiya pensando en un plan, Kakashi sería Anko, eso era seguro. Pero es cierto, que hubiera 3 Kakashis clon, podría ser riesgoso, le acababa de dar una idea completamente nueva al asunto. _ Kakashi, tú serás Anko  
_ Pero…  
_ No. Yamato te encargaré que te ocupes de investigar ciertas cosas. Yo seré el nuevo prefecto.

Silencio.

_ ¿_Esta hablando en serio? – pensó el castaño  
_ Debe ser una broma_.

_ Sin objeciones, esta decidido. Kakashi debes estar en casa de Anko mañana en la mañana saliendo de su habitación arreglado. Yo estaré en la puerta de la escuela esperándote, seré el prefecto para sacarle información a Orochimaru. Está dicho, Yamato te dejaré una copia de lo que necesito que hagas por mí. ¡Ahora lárguense! – les espetó.

_ _Siento lástima por todas las alumnas de la escuela… -pensó el peli plata._

_Día Uno. Martes_

_7:20_

_ ¡Anko! ¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ! – gritaba la señora Mitarashi desde la entrada de la puerta. – Son siete veinte te van a dejar a fuera!

_ Ya voy! – gritaba Kakashi desde la habitación de la peli morada. La verdad es que… acababa de llegar a la habitación de la peli morada y no encontraba la mochila de la chica por ningún lado. _ Teme… no la encuentro. _ Así que tomó una maleta que pensó suficientemente grande y con pinta de mochila, la llenó de libros, y salió corriendo (ya transformado) carrera abajo.  
_ Perdón, perdón es que… _ estaba entrando en el auto_ no encontraba mi celular…  
_ Espero que hayas dejado recogida tu habitación Anko – dijo su mamá.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la escuela, ya eran 7:30. Es decir la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Por suerte la señora Mitarashi no dejaba a su hija justo en la entrada. Corrió hasta el portón para encontrarse con unos cuantos otros alumnos también retrasados.  
_ Miren a quien se le pegaron las sabanas hoy.  
_ Ya tenía tiempo que no llegabas tarde Anko – dijeron dos tipos del grado de Anko.  
_ Si, si es que… me perdí en el sendero de la vida- les respondió Kakashi sin mirarlos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

_ Tzz tzz tzzz (2)  
_ Hahahaha, Anko ¿Qué te pasó? Normalmente tu no hablas así sonaste no se… ¿al prefecto?  
_ Hahaha, de hecho – dijeron los dos sujetos. _ No me digas que tú eres unas de las muchas chicas que se mueren por ese tipo.  
_ No, claro que no_ negó _ _Aunque la verdad esperaría que Anko…¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

_ A ver muchachos entren – abrió un viejo de cabello blanco. El hombre los formó en el pequeño lobby y luego les pidió que se anotaran en una lista. Que era más bien una hoja blanca. Y luego los pasó a su salón.

_ Anko… ¿tarde? – lo recibió la persona menos indicada: Orochimaru.  
__ Piensa como Anko, piensa como Anko_ – se decía – Gomenasai, Orochimaru-sensei.  
_ Siéntate.

Durante la primera hora, no ocurrió nada interesante. Orochimaru estaba dando su clase bastante bien, la mayoría de los estudiantes alrededor de Kakashi estaban tranquilos, salvo el momento en que pidieron las tareas porque Kakashi no la llevaba. Sus compañeros en ese momento empezaron a hacer molestos sonidos.  
_ Uhhh que Anko no trajo la tarea  
_ Que rebelde

_ _Que maduros_… - pensó Kakashi.

La siguiente hora a esa, si fue un problema, porque era la clase de mis Pulpo. En ese momento todos se levantaron y empezaron a hacer lo que se les diera la gana. Algunos hombres empezaron a darse de nalgadas en el frente. Se armó una pequeña bolita de niñas en un rincón. Algunos empezaron a comer, unos cuantos empezaron a adelantar tarea…

Se subieron al escritorio, iban y venían del salón según su regalada gana, se asomaban por la ventana. Casi casi aventaban una banca fuera del salón, metieron a un compañeros al bote de basura…

_ Anko – dijo una voz detrás de él.  
_ ¿Hn? – se giró, durante todo e tiempo se había quedado viendo a sus compañeros mientras pensaba "… entonces por eso hacen tanto escandalo…¿Dónde esta Jiraiya?"  
_ ¿Estas bien? – era Kurenai  
_ Si, por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
_ … Como que porque? Llevas 20 minutos sin decir nada. Eso es mucho! ¿Qué tienes? – Kurenai se cambio de lugar para sentarse frente a Kakashi. _ ¿Ocurrió algo malo ayer?  
_ … No, no… nada Kurenai. Todo esta bien… solo estaba pensando.  
_ Anko, estas mintiendo algo te pasa… llegaste tarde, no alzaste la mano como psicopata sabelotodo en clase de Orochimaru-sensei, no trajiste la tarea, colgaste tu mochila de manera ordenada, y creo que no traes los utiles de hoy, además llevas una hora de clase más los 20 minutos en que no ha llegado la miss, sin decir absolutamente nada. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Ya no eras asi  
_ ¿Era?  
_ Daa el año pasado eras asi de amargada.  
_ ¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo – sonrió – no, esque… _ intentaba pensar en una excusa que sonara a Anko_ estaba en lo del concurso de bandas. Se canceló por completo…  
_ ¡Enserio! ¡Que mal! Ya no pude oirte cantar. Ayy Anko, descuida ya habrá más oportunidades, además ustedes son muy buenos, o por lo menos eso dicen.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿De que estan hablando? – llegó otra chica y se sentó cercana a amb0/as  
_ Es que Anko anda depre por que se canceló su concurso de bandas.  
_ Ay si es cierto, Ayer me dijeron… No ma que horrible, y tu saliste en la tv Anko. Jerry me dijo que la Djane que esta acargo, como me dijo que se llamaba? Ah Rin, salió en las noticias, porque los atentados ocurren cerca de ella. Ya es como la cuarta vez.  
_ ¿Enserio? – dijo Kakashi _ ¿Cuarta vez? Rin solo mencionó 2… mas esta del viernes  
_ Si, no inventes… malditos Akatsuki. Descuida Anko si quieres yo te ayudo a conseguir más presentaciones, ya ves que con esto de ser Djane, las puestas se te abren. Ah es más va a haber un evento próximo para recaudar fondos. ¿Quieres que le diga a Jerry que te consiga un espacio para tocar?  
_ Dejame pensarlo, pero yo creo que sí – respondió un poco inseguro.- le hablaré a mi banda y luego te digo va?  
_ Va, que va – sonrió la chica. Hubo un incómodo dilencio y después la misma chica gritó_ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Anko esta enferma! ¡Alguien llame al doctor!  
_ ¿Qué?  
_ ¡Ahhh! – todos guardaron silencio y se arremolinaron alrededor de la chica para preguntar porque estaba enferma. Y simplemente ella dijo_ No esta actuando como Anko!  
_ ¿No tendrá fiebre? – alguien le tocó la frente  
_ No a dicho nada en todo el día.  
_ No trajo la tarea y llegó tarde.  
_ Y estabamos hablando de música y un concierto y no empezó a gritar. – dijo Kurenai.  
_ ¡Llamen a un doctor!  
_ …Oh rayos…

_ Ahí, viene la miss, ahí viene! – dijo un sujeto desde la puerta y todos empezaron a correr rumbo sus lugares y a guardar silencio. Parecían más una manada de animales vestidos de azul, que personas.

En cuanto la Miss Pulpo apareció en la puerta, todo el salón se quedó en silencio.  
_ Anko – dijo la Miss – si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería. Hasta allá abajo escuché que alguien decía que debías ir al doctor.

__ Creo que este va a ser un día muy largo_ – concluyó Kakashi con un suspiro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

(1) Comer Gente = así se les dice cuando criticas a la gente, a veces a sus espaldas. Con o sin conocerlas (la verdad odio eso… pero esta en todos lados) ejemplo: van dos amigas en la calle ypasa un sujeto: chica1 dice: Mmm,… ese tipo se me qedo viendo, pero esta feo. Chica2: si y tiene la nariz enorme, chica1: y esta granoso! Guacala que asco!... etc… Qizas las mujeres somos expertas en eso no?... Conozco a gente que no. En lo personal siento que es aburrido. =)  
(2) Tzz tzz tzzz: no se si exista esta expresión donde vivien. Pero bueno, es como el sonido de una bateria después de un chiste en un acto comico. Solo quee… bueno, eso era al principio ahora es como decri "arr tonto!" es decir una burla cuando dices algo que parece tonto. SI es OFENSIVO.

Cambié el Summary! =D Me gusta más... *v*. Bien, bien... Aun no sabemos porque Naruto esta en la Ciudad, pero sabemos donde lo conoció Itachi, que fue lo que pasó en esa junta, cuando Itachi peleó con Akatsuki, y un pequeño fragmento perdido hace unos cuantos capitulos. (cap 14 = cita de Itachi y Anko) La vida anterior a Anko y como es desde que conocio a Kakashi.

Itachi no esta ni con Akatsuki, ni con Jiraiya. =0 Pero quiere proteger a Anko... ¿Qué es lo que irá a hacer en casa de los Hyuuga? ¿Qué le tiene que decir a Anko? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Y esos malditos sueños?

Tengo mis dudas de si me expliqué bien en la parte llena de Flashbacks de Itachi (inner: Andale todo lo que una persona puede recordar mientras conduce xD).

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =) Ja ne!

**DreamFighter_ 1556**

PD. Yamato en el manga es como 4 años menor que Kakashi. En mi fic tienen la misma edad. Pero! Yamato tanto en el manga, como en el fic es de Agosto 10. Y Kakashi de Sep, 15. Entonces si. Tecnicamente Yamato es más grande que Kakashi por un Mes!. =0 (Muchos eventos reales!)

¿No creen que Yamato es increiible? ¿Alguien más se encariñó con el? xD

_Dios cuide a todo Japón por lo que les ocurrió._


	22. XXII A New Life is Born

Hola a todo el mundo! Yay! Finalmente puedo actualizar con normalidad! ^O^. Últimamente estoy taaaan feliz! =D Bueno, bueno…

**Aviso:** Cambiaré un poco el formato de aquí en adelante e iré corrigiendo los capitulos anteriores. (sin modificación en la historia) Solo quiero quitar eso de [[Flashback]] Y mis anuncios de… Lunes. 11 am… Este es mi nuevo formato =) Siento que es un poco más comodo que cn esos anuncios. Y un poco más profesional (lo de los escritos, debería de cambiar las letras… pero ff, no lo permite u.u

Narración  
—Dialogos  
_"Pensamientos"_  
_Flashbacks  
_**Escritos  
****0-0 canciones o-o**

Las narraciones de los personajes o PoV/PdV. Seguirán siendo anunciadas =) en libros formales si lo hacen, entonces… seguirá así.

* * *

**XXII. A new Life is born.**

**.**

Era la última hora del día martes y, Kakashi pidió permiso para ir al baño; bajó corriendo las escaleras, pasó como una bala por enfrente de la oficina de la directora y se dirigió a la zona de teatro. Tenía que resolver un asunto antes de seguir siendo Anko.

Cruzó el patio disminuyendo la velocidad, y en unos cuantos segundos más, se abalanzó sobre el hombre que lo estaba esperando. Literalmente le cayó encima y casi le saca el aire.  
— ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – le gritaba Kakashi  
— Kakashi…  
— ¡No puedes andar por la escuela guiñándole el ojo a todas las alumnas!  
— No fue a todas… - Jiraiya (disfrazado de Kakashi) estaba contra el suelo evitando ser estrangulado por el Hatake, pero…este parecía que este estaba realmente enojado.  
— ¡No puedes lanzar indirectas a las estudiantes! ¡Yo no hago eso!  
— Pues deberías… son muy lindas  
— Idiota! – le gritó mientras seguían forcejeando en el suelo.

Unos cuantos minutos después Jiraiya se las arregló para deshacerse del ataque de Kakashi, sujetándolo por el jumper del uniforme más allá de su altura; como Kakashi estaba siendo Anko en ese momento, y Anko es mucho más pequeña que Kakashi, era fácil levantarlo por encima del nivel del suelo.  
— Eres un maldito depravado…- le decía Kakashi.  
— ¿Y que tú no?  
— ¡No!  
— Hey, ya cálmate  
— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡No llevamos ni un día con esto del cambio de papeles, y yo no aguanto a los compañeros de Anko, me aburró en clase, se burlan de mi, y tu me estas dando mala fama!  
—… - Kakashi seguía forcejeando para librarse de la fuerte mano de Jiraiya, pero siendo Anko… no podía… eso implicaría movimientos que con falda, no son muy propios. _  
— ¡Bájame!  
— Mira… - dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa - realmente no eres tan diferente de Anko, estas armando un drama idéntico a los que ella hace.  
— ¡Ya suéltame! – y lo dejó caer.

Había sido una agonizante mañana para Kakashi, no pensaba que los estudiantes fueran tan desastrosos, cuando él iba a la preparatoria las cosas eran más tranquilas… o tal vez era porque sus compañeros ya estaban habituados a que Kakashi siempre fuera frío y antisocial. Pero él no era él, los estudiantes pensaban que era Anko… por eso le hacían tanto caso, porque seguramente ella era de las que armaban desastres en el salón, o por lo menos no era tan seria como él.

En el receso ni hablar, intentó escaparse de sus "amigos" pero iba a un lado y le hablaban unos, iba para el otro lado, y la saludaban otros_. _"_Que esta niña se lleva con toda la escuela o que?_" y si fuera poco que en todos lados lo saludara gente que él no conocía… Jiraiya disfrazado de él estaba coqueteando con algunas alumnas.

Ese día no podía ser peor.

A decir verdad… si podía.

Después de que torturó a Jiraiya unos momentos y consiguió calmarse, regresó al salón limpiando un poco su uniforme, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta… Cuatro estudiantes mujeres la detuvieron, una de ellas le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.  
— ¡Oye! – reclamo de inmediato.  
— Vamos, tenemos que ensayar.  
— ¿Ensayar?... ¿Ensayar que?  
— ¿Cómo que que? – la que estaba hablando era una chica muy alta de cabello castaño, lentes y voz fuerte, la reconoció porque era una alumna destacada que iba en un grado menor que Anko. — La directora nos pidió que preparáramos un recital para el día del estudiante. No se cuando vaya a ser, pero hay que estar listas.  
— ¿Eh? ¿El día del estudiante? – Kakashi intentaba adaptarse a la situación, pero no entendía nada  
— Ves, te digo que no es Anko… esta actuando extraño – dijo una chica que iba con la Mitarashi en el mismo salón.  
— Ya lo noté… no me devolvió el golpe. Bueno, vamos…  
— ¿A dónde? – preguntó tontamente Kakashi.  
— Al salón de coro, a ensayar el recital – dijo otra chica.  
"_¿Coro? ¿Recital?"_  
— La directora nos irá a ver cantar dos canciones para asegurarse de que somos capaces de hacerlo  
"_¿Cantar? ¿Directora?"_  
— Hay que calentar, vamos ¿Quién va por las llaves?

"_Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

Kakashi Hatake, iba a cantar en lugar de Anko. Para la directora…para un recital.

.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en el instituto de los hermanos Uchiha, cierto hermano menor, llevaba a cabo sus averiguaciones, siguiendo a una chica de cabellos rosados

— ¿Porque estas siguiéndome?  
— ¿Porque no habría de?  
— Es molesto  
— Nadie esta aquí, además es divertido  
— Oye, mira… Ino es de las pocas personas que no me tratan mal, y no quiero meterme en problemas con ella solo porque tú estas conmigo – le dijo una oji jade a Sasuke.

— Sakura – insistió el Uchiha.

Estaban dentro de la gran biblioteca de la escuela, Sasuke había intentado toparse de frente con Sakura durante cerca de 40 minutos. Es decir ya era hora de regresar a clases y la peli rosada no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar sobre lo que Sasuke quería. Es decir, el mundo ninja en la actualidad. Eso era parte de su vida privada, y a él no le incumbía saber de ese mundo, si no formaba parte de él.

— Es hora de ir a clases- dijo la oji jade.  
— Sakura, esto es importante.  
— ¿Importante para quien? ¿Para ti? ¿Para Itachi? ¿Para tu familia? Déjame decirte que eso es mentira, no estoy autorizada a decir nada acerca de mi vida, me estoy dedicando a mi misión.  
— Quizás podría ayudarte, tengo contactos.  
— Menciona uno solo.  
— Si no mal recuerdo buscan tramites legales. Obito, mi primo, es abogado y es en verdad bueno, yo podría decirle que – Sakura dejó los libros que había recolectado – quieres este tipo de ayuda.  
— Sasuke, Obito estuvo en la misma reunión que tú, sabe a la perfección que estamos buscando tramites legales, si no quiere tomar el caso en sus manos, encontraremos a alguien más.  
— Pero tendrían que decirle que están siendo ninjas en este mundo.  
— Jiraiya puede pagar por personas suficientemente capaces.  
— Pero… no tendrían a Obito.  
— Puedo hablar yo sola con Obito

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón de clases. Sasuke no estaba siendo demasiado atrabancado, se conservaba serio y frío pero tenía que hacer presión para hablar con la peli rosada, estaba siendo prudente y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Solo tenía una desventaja, en verdad no podía convencer a Obito que se uniera.

Por el bien de la familia Uchiha, tendrían que estar involucrados todos los miembros, no podría ser uno solo, aunque Sasuke estuviera de cuerdo en cooperar con Jiraiya, Sakura y todos ellos, Itachi decidió que no. Obito decidió que no. No podría unirse… a no ser que convenciera a sus padres.

— Sakura, tengo que saber todo eso. En serio, tengo que saber bien que ocurre, esto de vidas pasadas lo se, pero… saber de la existencia de aldeas ninjas podría.  
— ¿No crees que tus peticiones son un poco infantiles? – le dijo fríamente ella.  
— Yo creo que ustedes o por lo menos tú, vas a buscarme… tengo algo que quizás ustedes necesiten. Y me dirás todo lo que yo quiera.  
— No pienso igual que tú. – Se detuvieron justo enfrente del salón, acababan de subir las escaleras, y el pasillo estaba desierto. Sasuke era alto para la peli rosada, ella apenas le llegaba al mentón, estaba levantando la vista para encontrarse con el par de ojos negro azabache del Uchiha, y su largo cabello negro que hacía juego. El Uchiha tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro asegurando su victoria, era un egocéntrico, no había cambiado en ese aspecto, ni siquiera la reencarnación había podido hacerlo superar ese aspecto.

Estaban muy cerca, casi parecía que Sasuke tenía la intención de pegarse al cuerpo de ella, ¿Para que? Quien sabe, a no ser que él fuera un pervertido, o tuviera la simple idea de intimidarla.

— Hn… - el Uchiha cerró los ojos momentáneamente, y buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón algo que sonaba a plástico. Luego lo sacó y lo puso frente a los ojos verdes de Sakura. Era un pequeño frasco casi vacío, a excepción de dos pequeñas bolitas de color terracota, todo dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente auto-sellable.  
— ¿Qué es eso?  
— Yo no me desmayé el día del concierto, encontré esto e hice una prueba; resulta que as bolitas dentro, son una especie de somnífero. Y creo que también puedo decirte de quien son.

Los ojos se le abrieron como un par de platos a la peli rosa, se quedó congelada ante la idea de lo que esa cosa podría ser; podía ver huellas dactilares en el frasco, y si Sasuke decía la verdad, quizás podrían dar con quien haya hecho tal atrocidad el día del concierto. Pero… ¿A costa de que conseguiría ese frasco?

_ Nos vemos al rato a las tres, en la entrada del estacionamiento. Iremos por algo de comer, te espero.- finalizó el Uchiha, luego giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al salón.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

En el segundo día, la primera escena de la mañana se repitió…

— ¡Anko! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Baja a desayunar! – el día anterior había llegado tan tarde a la casa de Anko que se le olvidó que la peli morada desayunaba en casa, entonces decidió llegar unos minutos antes… pero aun así ya era tarde.

—¡ Ya voy! – gritó. Tomó lo útiles y los vació en la mochila, se revisó en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y bajó las escaleras corriendo, colgó delicadamente la mochila en un colgador (1) y caminó de prisa a la cocina. La hermana menor de Anko ya estaba saliendo rumbo al baño para lavarse los dientes, y la mamá de Anko estaba esperándolo.  
— ¿Qué te esta pasando?  
— La escuela esta muy pesada…  
— Bueno… - la mujer le dejó al lado del desayuno unas cuantas monedas y le dijo_ te vienes con tu hermana, yo voy a salir. – y luego se dio la vuelta para apagar la estufa.

Kakashi no había ni siquiera tocado la comida hasta el momento.

Pero en cuanto la señora Mitarashi dio la vuelta, utilizó sus habilidades ninja para desaparecer la comida en unos cuantos segundos, cuando su madre volteó, Kakashi ya estaba caminando rumbo al fregadero (2) para dejar los platos ya vacíos dentro. La señora Mitarashi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Anko comía un desayuno completo en un tiempo de entre 5 y 8 minutos. Nunca entre 5 y 8 segundos.

— Gracias por la comida. – dijo Kakashi y subió a lavarse los dientes (con su propio cepillo que ahora tenía que cargar a todos lados).

**…**

Ese día, no llegó tarde, pero la no fue muy bien recibida.  
— ¿Por qué no trajiste las cosas? – le dijo uno de sus compañeros

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó asombrado

— ¿Cómo que que cosas? ¡Las de cocina! ¡Anko reacciona! La maestra nos va a matar si nos faltan los ingredientes! ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?  
—Etto… No, descuida, me las van a traer — "piensa, piensa, piensa"  
— Eso espero, más te vale que para la tercera hora estén aquí. — lo amenazó su compañero.

No, definitivamente no era fácil intentar ser Anko. Había olvidado que la chica, en su salón llevaba una materia con la que saldría titulada en "Ciencias de los Alimentos" es decir saldría medio preparada para ser cheff. Y justamente ese día… les tocaba cocinar, y Kakashi había olvidado revisar la libreta de tareas de la Mitarashi.

Suspiró en cuanto los demás miembros de su grupito de cocina lo dejaron. No había maestro así que decidió ir por ayuda, aunque antes de salir del salón revisó la libreta de Anko donde estaba anotado lo que tenía que llevar la chica. Cuando salió se dirigió al baño de mujeres para hacer una sola llamada. Necesitaba a alguien disponible que le trajera los materiales cuanto antes… o tendría que salir él por sus propios medios. Esa era mala idea, debía ser Anko, la normal y sin jutsus Anko, porque sentía la mirada de Orochimaru vigilándolo.

Timbre de marcado…

— ¿Bueno?  
— Yamato

— ¡Anko! ¿Por qué estas usando el celular en clases? – se burló el castaño. Kakashi frunció el ceño, no muy feliz por su trabajo.  
— Muy gracioso, oye… tenemos un problema. Anko no puede bajar sus notas, y olvidé los materiales de cocina. Necesito que…  
— No voy a llevarte ingredientes para que cocines. —se burló  
— Tienes que…  
— ¿Qué quieres que vaya al mercado a comprar una lechuga?  
— De hecho tienes que traer fresas y nata para montar… y pasar a casa de Anko por…

Se cortó la llamada.

Kakashi suspiró, Yamato se había burlado de él desde que se consiguió ese trabajo de ser Anko. Y lo estaba pasando de lo lindo divirtiéndose a costa del peli plata. No se iba a salir con la suya.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Yamato estaba caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Cuando su celular volvió a sonar.  
—Yamato… —contestó.  
— Necesito que consigas un kilo de fresas, nata para montar y pases a casa de Anko por una blusa blanca de manga larga, una red para el cabello y un mandil de cocina. – la voz era de Jiraiya. —Las quiero aquí en la escuela para antes de que sean las 9.

Solo pensó una cosa.

"_Maldito Kakashi"_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

Era tarde, estaba al volante decidiendo que rumbo tomar. Si giraba en ese instante a la derecha iría a su casa a comer felizmente con su familia, y a ensayar. Una tarde común y corriente.

Pero, si seguía de frente, quizás tardaría unos minutos pero llegaría a la casa de los Hyuuga, para ver a cierta peli morada, cuya salud lo tenía preocupado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Itachi? – Dijo Sasuke en el asiento del copiloto  
— No, nada – y giró el volante hacia la derecha, si iba a la casa de los Hyuuga a ver a Anko, haría una confesión, acerca de algo que no había nunca experimentado con tanta fuerza. — ¿Sakura accedió ayer?  
— No, parece que lo consultará con Tsunade antes de recibir algo de nosotros.  
— Creo que debemos decirle a nuestros padres Sasuke, esto podría tornarse aún peor.  
— ¿Qué crees que digan?  
— No tengo idea Sasuke, no tengo idea….

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Ya era jueves, Kakashi estaba en clase, de hecho era la tercera hora, había consiguiendo pasar un poco más normal que los días anteriores. Simplemente se había acercado a una bola de chicos, y pidió un teléfono celular con auriculares para fingir demencia haciendo (3)head-banging y jugando con una guitarra de aire. Numerosas veces había visto a Anko hacer eso, y él mismo lo hacía. Así que ya tenía un punto con el cual comunicarse con los demás.

En la tercera hora, sin embargo, se quedó pensando en la nada.

"_No creo que pase nada… Anko se mal-viaja(4) muy seguido"_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar, _"y con el profesor hablando nadie interrumpe…._" suspiró ligeramente…

Había estado pensando en que… Yamato no lo dejó ir a la casa de los Hyuuga el día anterior; no sabía nada de Anko. Se preguntaba como estaría, si seguiría cansada, adolorida…y si alguien la estaría acompañando.

— Te nos vas Anko… - dijo alguien, seguidamente de una risa.  
— ¿Mm? ¡Shizune!  
— Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
— ¡Puf! Cansadísimo – intentaba imitar a Anko en su peculiar manera de hablar – ya sabes, ir, venir, ir otra vez, volver a irme.  
— ¿Del hospital? – se rió la peli negra. Al ver la cara que puso Kakashi ella corrigió – te vi en las noticias. Sabes todas esas cosas pasan demasiado cerca de ti.  
— Si, mis padres están preocupados, primero el loco que me dislocó la muñeca, luego lo del presentador, las entrevistas, y luego esto…  
— Si, no inventes, mis padres están igual. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, eso es demasiado triste – sonrió la chica y luego se acercó — Cuéntame como vas con ese hombre misterioso.  
— ¿Hombre misterioso?- Kakashi se extrañó al escuchar eso, no sabía que a Anko le gustaba hablar de esas cosas.  
— Si, del que no me has querido decir su nombre.  
— ¿Cuál? – Shizune la miró inquisidora, como quien esta pensando que Anko intenta evadir el tema.  
— No te hagas, me dijiste que hay un hombre alto y de buen cuerpo, que conociste hace como dos meses, que te esta empezando a gustar.  
— ¿Cuando fue eso? – intentó actuar como sorprendida.  
— ¡Ay Anko! – le reprochó la chica – Me has contado algunas conversaciones con él, que lo ves muy seguido, y que es divertido. El que te consoló después de un problema con tu madre en el primer concierto. Que es serio, frío, dedicado… me dijiste que no tiene más de 20 años. Y que si lo conozco.

—… Etto – intentó disimular, — No se de que me hablas – se rió… pero en verdad no tenía ni idea.  
— Se que no es Itachi, no lo conozco así que no es él, aunque creo que también te gusta bastante.  
— He… - el verdadero Kakashi estaba estrangulando mentalmente a un Itachi de peluche, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y siguió su disimulo – No se de que me hablas – le dedico una sonrisa divertida e inocente a Shizune.  
— A lo mejor ya se quien es y no me quieres decir.  
— ¡… A lo mejor! – gritó alegre, sintiéndose un poco tonto al actuar como Anko.  
— Ven…- le susurró Shizune para que se acercara, tenía una mirada traviesa, parecía estar completamente segura de quien era ese misterioso hombre. Kakashi se acercó, deseoso de saber que pasaría, aunque… no podría estar seguro, si Shizune intentaba adivinar, no era completamente seguro, aunque bueno, esa chica era muy lista. — Te he visto soñando despierta y suspirando, y tienes letras alrededor de muchas de tus libretas, todas son letras "K"… — silencio de suspenso— y en el receso, ya te vi, te le quedas mirando a alguien durante un tiempo… quizás no le hablas por aquí, pero creo que no me equivocaré. – Kakashi se acercó más a Shizune, él solía estar al pendiente de Anko… ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia no se había dado cuenta de esa conducta de la joven peli morada? — Mitarashi Anko, tengo razones muy fuertes, para creer que te gusta el prefecto Hatake Kakashi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Ese día, había ocurrido, no muy lejos de ahí, el despertar de cierta pelimorada. Anko se levantó de la cama en la que había estado descansando después de un largo rato. El lunes que todo ocurrió sintió un fuerte embaro en todo (todo) el cuerpo. El martes… por extraño que pareciera, se quedó durmiendo hasta las 3 de la tarde; Hinata solo le llevó comida y un cambio de ropa que le habían traído desde su casa.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaría allí.

Había momentos en que la Marca de Maldición, le empezaba a punzar. Hinata y todos en la casa pensaron que de un momento para otro empezaría a gritar y a pedir ayuda al cielo. Pero a pesar de que el dolor le resultaba bastante insoportable, pudo manejarlo ¿Cómo? Ella misma no se lo explicaba, le dolía demasiado, era como si le clavaran largas y delgadas varillas en esa zona y las enterraran dolorosamente en su cuerpo. Las primeras veces se desmayó, pero luego empezó a poder controlarlo un poco, aprendió a soportar el dolor en otras palabras; sin embargo, dormía demasiado… y soñaba demasiado.

El miércoles gracias a esos dolores, se desmayó. Estaba meditando en el dojo con Hinata cuando la Marca empezó a punzar, y aunque intentó con mucha fuerza soportarlo, parecía que esa cosa se ponía a su altura y luego la rebasaba, simplemente cayó de espaldas al darse por vencida con esa cosa invisible que la torturaba. No despertó si no hasta el jueves a las 5 de la mañana.

Y ahora era jueves.

Con las piernas temblorosas se aventuró hasta llegar a la planta baja, dónde Hinata parecía estar atendiendo algunas labores típicas de una madre.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Hinata antes de que Anko si quiera terminará de llegar a la cocina.  
— Ya estoy mejor. – se llevó una mano a la frente para tallarse la cara. — No se de repente me siento con mucha energía. Tengo ganas de correr.  
—Sientete libre, tienes todo el patio… mientras no intentes saltar los muros – rió la oji luna. — Al rato Tsunade vendrá a dejar a Naruto, ¿No te importa o si?  
— Ese pequeño gusano… - hizo memoria de Naruto, sin embargo… a la mente le llegó una imagen que no correspondía al Naruto actual, si no a uno más grande… — Iré a correr un rato. —concluyó ntes de salir por la puerta de la cocina, e irse a preparar para correr, y practicar algo de taijutsu.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._**

**_._**

Eran ya casi las dos de la tarde, estaba sentado en una banca frente al baño, con una mochilla en sus brazos, y mirando hacia el techo buscando razones que creer.

La noticia de Shizune, lo había dejado pasmado.

Al principio solo se sorprendió, y como pensó que Anko actuaría, lo negó… de la manera más adecuada que se le ocurrió.

Entonces, Shizune expuso todas, sus razones para creerlo.

La primera, se mal-viajaba con suspiros y curiosamente despertaba cuando escuchaba al prefecto entrar al salón.

No se había dado cuenta de eso, pero Orochimaru y otros maestros la reportaban distraída en clase, jamás la había visto, porque era el momento en el que él entraba. Pero no solo Shizune le dijo eso, Kurenai y otras compañeras rectificaron ese hecho.

Segunda, las miradas en los recesos.

Eso… nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Pero era cierto, podían pasar muchos minutos mirándose en la distancia sin decir nada, cuando eso pasaba, Kakashi estaba completamente perdido en los ojos cafés de la Mitarashi, y lo iba a admitir, se P E R D Í A en los ojos de ella.

Tercera, letrás "K" en las libretas.

Eso era tan ¡obvio! En el transcurso del día, se dedico a ver todas las libretas de la chica. ¡Completamente obvio! Múltiples decoraciones y estilos alrededor de una letra K. Estilizada, simple, en líneas, con efectos especiales, encima de los ejercicios, temas, hojas al final de las libretas, incluso algunas sobre los escritos.

Poniéndolo de esa manera, sería completamente obvio que a Anko le gustaba Kakashi.

¿Sería cierto?

Él realmente nunca lo había notado, siempre había pensado que esa era la manera de actuar de Anko… o a lo mejor era una combinación de ambas cosas, o lo disimulaba cuando estaba con él.

Y entonces recordó una pregunta, que Jiraiya y Yamato le hicieron ya hace algún tiempo.

— _Oye Kakashi… ¿Te gusta Anko? — estaban encima de la azotea en la "cita de Anko e Itachi", Yamato tenía sin duda una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, y Jiraiya los brazos cruzando con una mirada segura sobre él.  
— Claro que no. —respondió después de unos instantes._

Ahora… ¿Le gustaba Anko? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el día en que tuviera que responder a esa pregunta. Nunca le había ocurrido, ni se le había pasado si quiera por la cabeza, pero quizás muy, en el fondo alguien respondía por él.

¿Cómo negarlo?

Se preguntaba el peli plata, es decir… Nunca se lo había dicho a si mismo, es más ¡Nunca había pensando tal cual en esas cosas! Repasaba en ese instante sus acciones. Y tuvo que regañarse el mismo, actuaba muchas veces sin pensar en motivos suficientes para ciertas cosas.

El día en que le regaló una rosa de la escuela a Anko, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cortesía? _"¡Oh vamos_!" no se le regala una rosa a una chica así nada más. ¿Sería acaso que… quería ver su sonrisa? ¿Quería halagarla? ¿Ver un indicio de que ella podría corresponderle ese sentimiento que él no quería admitir? ¿Solo hacerla sentir querida?

Las veces que entraba por la ventana de ella mientras la peli morada seguía durmiendo… No era solamente para despertarla, bien sabía que ella lo haría por si sola. _"Quería verla dormir…"_ Quería soñar con que algún día, en el futuro, él pudiera despertar con ese rostro frente al suyo?

Otras ocasiones cuando entraba a su cuarto, y la sorprendía en exceso haciéndola reaccionar agresivamente. Ella lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho cada vez que el peli plata aparecía de un segundo a otro en su cuarto. "_Se ve linda cuando se enoja conmigo…". _Kakashi no se percataba de sus respuestas.

Muchos días, dos meses de convivir casi 24 horas seguidas a diario. Él siendo su guardaespaldas, ella simplemente siendo una pequeña niña alocada de cabello morado y personalidad aleatoria y divertida. Simplemente era ella… Y adoraba su forma de ser, sus saltos, dramas, gritos, excusas, chistes, risas, ojos, cabello, perfume, sonrisas, miradas… Si, esas miradas que cruzaban todo el patio escolar durante los recesos y formaciones. Eran tan profundas, y no decían nada, simplemente se quedaban mirando durante un largo rato… ninguno podía descifrar lo que el otro pensaba.

Esas sonrisas, ese ánimo incansable. Ese carácter que aunque rayando el infantilismo, era inocente e incoherente en ocasiones. Dramática, loca, escandalosa… Anko sencillamente.

"_¡¿Qué estoy pensando!"_ se llevó una mano a las sienes para sobarse la cabeza y disipar esos pensamientos de su mente. Aunque más que pensamientos, eran memorias…

Pero el corazón de Kakashi se había acelerado de una manera extraña cuando meditó todo esto. Y su estómago sentía una extraña sensación, ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba mariposas en el estómago? Fuera lo que fuera, lo estaba haciendo sonreír.

Además, ya le había jurado a la Mitarashi que la cuidaría sin importar que, había fallado en eso y se sintió como si lo hubieran condenado a morir… Lloró mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, el simple recuerdo de tenerla entre sus brazos, un verdadero lugar seguro, lo hizo extrañarla. Y mucho.

— ¿Que esta pasando conmigo? —dijo en voz alta.  
— ¿Señorita Anko? — Un profesor pasó enfrente de ella.  
— Ah, profe buenas tardes. —saludó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Hey mi niña, ¿que tal una partida de ajedrez?

Si, otra de las extrañas cosas de Anko, era que a veces parecía dos diferentes personas. Guitarrista de géneros fuertes, voz melodiosa en canciones del mismo genero, estudiosa, desastrosa, lista, cocinera… ¿Qué mas? ¡¿Fútbol?

No debió haberlo cuestionado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**.**

El viernes fue el día más pesado en toda la semana, incluso quizás más que el lunes.

Para Kakashi, para Anko, y para todos ellos en general.

En la casa de los Hyuuga, haber recibido a Naruto había traído consigo un remolino de travesuras; ese niño no se podía quedar quieto demasiado tiempo, y si lo hacía era para dormir o comer. Cosa difícil porque la pobre Hinata no podía atender a Naruto y a Anko al mismo tiempo, y menos con eso de que a Anko se le despertó el Chakra y ahora la encontraba caminando por los techos de toda la casa, y Naruto desconcentrando a la Mitarashi, provocaba entre otras cosas, que ella se cayera, o que en un intento de algún jutsu, la peli morada carbonizara algo.

Jiraiya no estaba hecho para ser prefecto, incluso teniendo demasiadas chicas jóvenes y bien desarrolladas a su alrededor, el trabajo de supervisar y hacer obedecer a una bola de adolescentes mal criados y mal pensados, era demasiado. Kakashi se divertía de lo lindo al ver a Jiraiya actuando de esa manera, la venganza era dulce… Solo una vez, Jiraiya la pasó bien, fue cuando se le cayó un libro de Icha Icha Paradise a un alumno y platicó con ellos un rato. Claro, el joven peli plata se encargó de que eso no ocurriera de nuevo.

Para Sakura, las cosas no iban bien, Tsunade había estado demasiado ocupada por las tardes con muchos pacientes que llegaban enfermos, parecía epidemia, y la rubia no podía descuidar su trabajo, y en sus ratos libres estudiaba el veneno que seguía cobrando vidas en la ciudad; por lo tanto Sakura no había podido comentarle acerca del descubrimiento de Sasuke, y no había tenido encuentros con los demás miembros. Eso si, el Uchiha estaba haciendo presión sobre ella, insistente, y frío… y la escuela empezaba a sospechar que algo podría ocurrir entre esos dos. No era bueno.

Itachi por su parte bueno… sus líos sentimentales no eran de preocuparse, pero quizás estaba sufriendo un poco de paranoia gracias a sus sueños de vidas anteriores que se estaban intensificando, y no lo dejaban dormir. A eso, hay que aumentarle que la Universidad, no es nada sencilla.

Kakashi, era el que peor la pasaba. No hay duda de eso; tenía que fingir ser una persona que no era durante cerca de 20 horas. Tenía que fingir ser Mitarashi Anko. Y hacer todas las actividades que la chica hacía, desde imitar la extraña y elegante caligrafía de la peli morada, soportar a sus compañeros, y hacer un patético esfuerzo de imitación de sus escándalos, hasta cocinar en clase, y ya le había tocado batear a un chico que se le ocurrió pedirle que fuese su novia. Más, las cuestiones sentimentales de Kakashi…

¿Qué iba a hacer con ese asunto?

— Anko! ¡Hoy toca partido! A las tres no faltes!  
— ¿Partido?  
— A claro, lo olvidé la nueva Anko no recuerda lo que tenía que hacer desde la semana pasada. Mensa, — alguien le propinó un zape en la cabeza — Más te vale no faltar, vamos con las electricistas, y si no fuera por ti, y por Shizune yo creo que moriríamos. Tu prima es muy buena, y la portera que ellas tienen también.  
— Si Anko despierta para la tarde, su agresividad nos será de mucha ayuda.

Kakashi jugaba fútbol; en efecto esa sería la mejor parte de la semana, jugar un rato con… ¿Otras chicas?

— Mitarashi Anko – una secretaria se asomó por la puerta y lo llamó.  
—… ¿Es a mí? — se levantó.  
— Vinieron a verte.  
— Que Anko sea tan rara últimamente trae incluso a abogados a la escuela – dijo un compañero en el fondo.  
— ¿Abogados? ¡Oye! – Le gritó al sujeto que acababa de hablar — ¿Vinieron a verme abogados? – se paró de inmediato y fue a alcanzar al sujeto.  
— No se si sean para ti – respondió el sujeto — Es que acabo de bajar, y estaba un abogado, venía de traje elegante, acompañado por una señorita castaña, ese sujeto apareció en las noticias el otro día y decía que era un abogado. – "_Anko no pudo haber hecho nada…" _era lo único que podía pensar.

Salió del salón cuestionándose por lo que ocurriría. Tomó el camino largo en espera de encontrarse con Jiraiya y preguntarle si él estaba enterado de algo. ¿Qué sería? Quizás era alguna declaración sobre el atentado en masa del viernes pasado…

— Mira ahí viene – esa voz le resultó extrañamente familiar. Cuando levantó la vista, había dos personas sentadas en los sillones del pasillo, una mujer joven castaña y un sujeto vestido de traje. Los reconoció al instante.  
— ¡Anko! – Lo saludó el joven – me alegra de que ya estés mejor, Itachi nos contó lo que ocurrió- bajó la voz levemente al decir eso último — que bueno que hayas regresado a la escuela.  
— Obito… yo.  
— Ahorita hablamos, ¿Dónde esta Kakashi? también tenemos que hablar con él. – La castaña era Rin y se portaba amable como siempre.

Dos cosas: la primera, Kakashi estaba a punto de asesinar a Itachi, le había contado a Obito acerca del pequeño percance con la Marca de Maldición, segunda: Jiraiya (siendo Kakashi) apareció por el corredor caminando tranquilamente, se alborotaba el cabello con una mano, su semblante era casi el mismo que cuando Kakashi era él; solo por una cosa… traía la máscara mal puesta.

Kakashi se concentró en ese pequeño desperfecto… cuando Jiraiya estuvo suficientemente cerca de los tres, casi se le avienta encima.

A decir verdad… lo hizo.

— ¡No te había dicho que no debías de estar haciendo esas cosas siendo yo! – Su primer movimiento fue de aventarle un puñetazo al estómago, cosa que… ninguno de los presentes se esperaba. Jiraiya había puesto una mueca de dolor en la cara visible y se llevó las manos al estómago para cubrir el dolor. — ¡Dime que es eso! — de un solo movimiento Kakashi jaló hacia abajo la máscara del falso él, revelando una pequeña marca de lápiz labial rosa. — ¡Maldito bastardo! – gimió Kakashi a punto de iniciar una pelea a medio pasillo.  
— Eh… - Obito y Rin se miraban mutuamente sin entender la situación, no sabían que Anko podía ejercer esa clase de poder sobre Kakashi, claro… era lo que ellos veían.  
— Anko… - interrumpió Obito deteniendo así la furia de Kakashi — ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?  
— Pasemos a el área de reuniones privadas, - sugirió Jiraiya aún resintiendo el dolo de su estómago. Fue una suerte que nadie estuviera cerca de allí.

O por lo menos, ninguno de los cuatro se percató de que una persona, los estaba espiando…

**…**

— Ya veo… -concluyó Obito recargándose en su silla. Durante la última media hora había entrado un poco en detalle de lo que había ocurrido con Anko desde el incidente, estaba al corriente de que Kakashi usaba un Jutsu de transformación para "intentar" pasar desapercibido siendo la peli morada, y Jiraiya pasaba siendo Kakashi, Además de la declaración que hizo Kakashi acerca del incidente con el presentador del concurso de bandas. Supiró. — Kakashi, con todo el respeto, - miró fijamente al Hatake(Mitarashi) — No me gusta dar estas noticias, pero… bueno, tienes que ir a declarar al juzgado; algunos desesperados en un intento de conseguir pruebas de quien fue el loco que intentó asesinar a Eliot, te señalaron a ti, les parece curioso que solo tú lo hayas encontrado. No pasará nada, yo ya mande a analizar las huellas que se encontraron en el laboratorio, en nada coinciden con las tuyas… será una simple declaración y yo mismo me ofrezco a ser tu abogado. Me veré involucrado con esto, quizás me acusen de complicidad, pero… nada apunta a ninguno de nosotros, las pruebas son contundentes. Ahora, en lo que respecta al incidente del viernes pasado, —Suspiró profundo — Anko, tiene que presentarse en el juzgado dentro de 15 días. Tiene que dar su versión de la historia, yo hablé ya con los demás… todos ustedes tienen suerte de no aparecer en las cintas de seguridad. Todo esto, y me alegro de que Jiraiya pudiera estar aquí ahora, se esta volviendo al asunto legal, si no encuentran a los Akatsuki antes de que todo esto se torné peor… lamentablemente, las que han tenido más encuentros con ellos son: Rin, y Anko.

Silencio sepulcral.

Esa noticia, no estaba en los planes de Jiraiya.

**…**

Unos minutos más tarde, Rin y Kakashi salieron del pequeño cubiculo de vidrios donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas privadas en la escuela. Ellos no tenían nada más que ver con el asunto, Jiraiya se encargaría de negociar con Obito, ambos representando a sus correspondientes… grupos.

— Hay cafetería en esta escuela? Muero de hambre — dijo la castaña.  
— Si… vamos – le contestó Kakashi guiando a Rin por el pasillo, atravesando la compuerta del lobby, hasta llegar al patio y luego a la pequeña cafetería.  
— ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó la chica antes de pagar un café caliente y unas galletas.  
— No, no gracias. – Rin se sentó en una silla verde del otro lado de la cafetería con vista hacia la primaria, y con una sonrisa invitó a Kakashi a acompañarla  
— Te aseguro que no muerdo – se rió, y Kakashi tuvo que avanzar hacia Rin y sentarse frente a ella. No decía nada, no sabía que decir, había una extraña sensación dentro de Kakashi que no se podía explicar; esa emoción revoloteaba dudas y confusión en todas sus neuronas, él sabía, recordaba claramente quien fue Rin, para él en su vida ninja. Quizás ella no pero… — Es una lástima que no este Anko, aunque bueno me cuesta dirigirme a ti de esta manera, no puedo… concentrarme  
— Supongo que es… extraño – estaba frío y sumiso en su confusión  
— Le tenía una propuesta interesante, iba a dársela ahorita, — la castaña sacó de su bolsa una un pequeño rollo de papel de publicidad, lo desenrollo para que Kakashi viera — Yo unos compañeros estamos a cargo de organizar los eventos en una exposición próxima, Tal vez has oído de ella — señaló el nombre en letras luminosas — Estamos reclutando grupos coreográficos, bandas, cantantes, artistas de todo tipo para que se presenten en los días de la expo. Quería que la banda de Anko se presentara, ya tienen fans, así que… sería una gran oportunidad para ella. — le ofreció la propaganda a Kakashi y este la tomó un poco dudoso — ¿Crees que este interesada?  
— No lo dudo…- dijo fríamente. Miró por unos instantes el pedazo de propaganda, era negro y con letras llamativas, sin duda lo había visto en las calles, cada vez con más frecuencia. Sintió la dulce pero firme mirada de Rin encima de él, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos castaños tan distintivos en la chica.

Los recuerdos cada vez eran más insoportables, vivencias de su inutilidad como compañero, de que fallaba en intentar salvar a los seres que más apreciaba, Y que ese hecho… no había cambiado ni con la reencarnación.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, el Hatake inmerso en sus memorias, y controlando ese instinto extraño que le nacía cada vez que veía a Rin, no sabía que era, pero le era difícil controlarse, un revoloteo en su estómago y las ansias de una confesión que quizás… a esperado demasiado tiempo…

Ella sin embargo, no podía ver eso… ella veía a Anko, una imagen de una Anko preocupada por algo que le ocurría dentro, una batalla interna quizás. Pero preguntó:

— Kakashi… cada vez que te veo tienes esa mirada de tristeza y preocupación. ¿Acaso no te caigo bien?  
—…No, no para nada, no es eso…  
— Que bueno… entonces ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**.**

Ya estaba decidido, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más…

Tenía que ir esa misma tarde a decírselo, una voz interna rogaba porque no fuera cobarde y confesara, lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

¿Cuando lo haría?

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Itachi estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia arriba, en un vano intento de descubrir sus razones para quererla tan descontroladamente.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se levanto de su cama y caminó con decisión hasta la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes llevarse su juego de llaves y echarlas a la bolsa de su pantalón. Caminó por su casa hasta llegar a la entrada, , abrió y cerró la puerta para salir, y de inmediato se subió a la camioneta que era de su pertenencia. La encendió con el motor ronroneando débilmente y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de los Hyuuga.

Quizás no era prudente, pero… si no confesaba, se volvería loco.

**….**

Mientras tanto: había un espantapájaros a unos metros de distancia de ella, con varias motas rojas a lo largo del cuerpo. Debía atinara todas y cada una de las motas en menos de dos movimientos. Llevaba practicando dos meses lograrlo. Los vagos recuerdos de sus primeros intentos no se hicieron esperar, se veía a si misma intentando agarrar un kunai con certeza…

—_Tómalo así… - decía Kakashi. — Tienes que concentrarte, fija tu vista en el blanco y lanza con firmeza hacia él. — Kakashi lanzó con seguridad un kunai que tenía en la mano y acertó al corazón del muñeco. — es tu turno._

_No sabía ni como sostener el extraño cuchillo, una vez medio acomodado lo puso frente a su objetivo , alineando sus ojos, el kunai, y la mota que era su meta. Dobló su brazo para agarrar impulso y se concentro en el punto a clavar. Lanzó el kunai como creyó que era debido… pero este llegó al muñeco dando demasiadas vueltas y se desvió por más de 50cm de la zona a acertar.  
— No soy buena… - suspiró.  
— Ya mejoraras…. _

Ahora, estaba frente a otro muñeco, con más blancos, ella con más kunais listos para lanzar, y una extraña seguridad que le surgió de un minuto para otro. Además de claro… la distancia entre ella y el muñeco era mucho más grande que la que tuvo con su primer intento.

Cinco puntos a atinar, 3 kunais en una mano, otros 3 en la otra. El muñeco asemejaba a un ser humano, las motas estaban en la cabeza, en el cuello, el pecho, y ambos brazos.

Alineo su mano, su vista y el objetivo… y después de un respiró lanzó los primeros tres kunais con una sola mano y un solo movimiento, y antes de que siquiera recorrieran la mitad del camino, ya había lanzado los otros tres.

Acertó en todos los puntos.

Se estaba sorprendiendo ella sola. Nunca había logrado tanto avance, era cierto que siendo normal ya podía manipular mas o menos con destreza los kunais y dar en el blanco sin tantos problemas. Pero… ahora las condiciones cambiaban, Nunca había tenido tanta precisión… Y menos estando de cabeza… porque colgaba del techo del dojo de los Hyuuga y miraba al muñeco en el suelo a una distancia muy grande.

— Anko – entró una voz era Hinata, sus ojos luna buscaron a la chica y la encontraron sostenida en el techo. — Vaya… tienes un rápido progreso.  
— Solo estoy recordando – la oji luna sonrió — Vinieron a verte.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

La respuesta llegó caminando lentamente hasta situarse al lado de Hinata. La miró con sus profundos ojos negros, y el cabello lacio cayendo sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Itachi? – preguntó desde el techo.  
— Tengo algo que decirte… — le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y una mirada profunda y segura, luego miró el escenario — Veo que has progresado bastante Anko. ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas todo lo que ya sabes?  
— Eh? ¿Cómo?  
— Yo propongo una batalla. ¿Qué dices? — algo se traía entre manos el joven Uchiha — Es algo amistoso claro, así sabremos sobre que tienes que trabajar ahora.  
— ¿Y lo que me tenías que decir?  
— Te lo diré cuando acabe la batalla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... y eso fue todo. =)  
No quize intimar demasiado en lo que hizo Kakashi durante la escuela. Aunqe todavía le faltan  
uno cuantos días de ser Anko, ni de lo que hizo Jiraiya pero pueden suponer algunas cosas ¬w¬  
¿Alguien se preguntaba por Obito y Rin? Aquí estan, y anuncian una aparición escandalosa...  
¿El progreso de Anko? Ha! Ya lo verán...  
Bien, algo más dulcezón para con Kakashi, uhh conflictos emocionales. Y quien creen que le dirá a Anko  
primero que la quiere... xD  
Si, hubo un hueco entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero estoy arreglando una cita entre los dos chiquillos.  
¿Donde estan Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Naruto y los demás? (inner: no cupieron en el fic...) Etto...no!  
Orochimaru ya tuvo su fiesta con lo de Anko, no hará nada en un rato, Akatsuki.. mwahaha! Y Naruto, si  
ya se que no les he dicho que hace en la ciudad... LO SÉ! No presionen.**

Alguien mas huele a que la batalla entre Kakashi e Itachi se acerca?

Ja ne!

**DreamFighter_1556 **


	23. XXIII Too Late

Lamento mucho la demora, simplemente no me gustaba como quedaba... pero casi un mes después! Lo tengo! (un mes..?)  
En fin! Dejen sus comentarios y lindos reviews para que corrija...lo que no me doy cuenta que hago... u.u  
Si teenemos suerte actualizaré más seguido a partir de ahora! =D  
Bien, continuamos con el nuevo formato =) Y sigo trabajando en las ediciones de los capitulos anteriores.

Si puedo darles un consejo sería: No me maten.

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Escribo por diversión, no por dinero ni nada,y porque me dí cuenta de que si no escribo, me vuelvo un gremlin =S  
No recibo nada a cambio (salvo sus reviews si gustan)y la satisfacción de escribir y hacer lo que me gusta =D

* * *

.

**XXIII. Too Late**

.

— Bien., — sonrió Anko, — Pero no es demasiado avance.  
— Eso lo diré yo— Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa, y le agregó una mirada traviesa y segura. Algo debía de estar tramando eso era obvio, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras cada uno contaba mentalmente los segundos necesarios para atacar. El primer movimiento fue de Itachi, miró a los lados en busca de algo con lo que hacerla bajar, a su costado había un porta-shurikens repleto de armas, en casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzó varias armas hasta la posición de ella, en línea recta para hacerla o bajar o avanzar en el techo.

El Dojo de la casa Hyuuga, era como un gigantesco gimnasio de aproximadamente 20 metros de fondo, y 15 de ancho. Del suelo al techo eran 6 metros. Con tatami (1) en el suelo, espejos en dos de las paredes, estas eran blancas, y ambas tenían una enorme cantidad de armas colgadas, desde shurikens pequeñas, medianas y grandes, kunais, espadas, katanas, cadenas, lanzas, todo tipo de armas. Del techo colgaban algunos trapecios y aros que eran parte del entrenamiento.

Anko estaba de pie en el techo, y cuando vio el ataque dirigirse hacia ella, dio dos pasos hacia lo que podría ser el frente, y luego se dejó caer no sin antes lanzar varios Kunais hacia Itachi. Se dejó caer, en efecto pero solo cayó hasta que sus manos encontraron el trapecio más cercano y ella se sostuvo de él para empezar a balancearse. A los pocos segundos y mientras contaba sus tiempos para lanzarse a otro trapecio, varios kunais y shurikens se atravesaron, pasaron rozándola en casi todos los ángulos. _"Solo esta alardeando"._ Se lanzó al siguiente trapecio con un solo impulso, solo que no llegó a él. El trapecio se movió hacia al frente empujado por una shuriken en el momento en que Anko iba a agarrarse del objeto. "Maldito Itachi" pensó antes de desear ser el hombre araña y lanzar una telaraña para evitar caer.

Hinata se había quedado viendo la batalla, y ya tenía una primera buena conclusión "_Anko todavía no tiene control en su flujo de chakra como para caminar libremente por el techo…No se quedó en el techo por la misma razón, siente que no esta preparada y se fue a la segura, el escape"_ El escape mediante los trapecios.

Armas tenía, lo que en efecto le fallaba era el control para correr con libertad por las paredes, le resultaba más sencillo columpiarse por ahí, porque llevaba dos meses practicando eso. Su idea era columpiarse hasta poder estar a una distancia cercana del suelo y bajar, era pura precaución por dos razones: no se podía sostener con chakra por demasiado tiempo y si eso fallaba caería de 6 metros hacia el suelo. En una batalla real su adversario no se tentaría el corazón para…

"_¡Eso es!" _

Si, pensó en todo eso en menos de un segundo y solo se dejó caer rezando para que Itachi se tentara el corazón al verla caer.

Su plan resultó perfecto.

En vez de tener un estrepitoso y frío recibimiento con el tatami, los calidos y fuertes brazos de Itachi la envolvieron en un abrazo acogedor.  
—… Creo que en verdad tienes mucho más que controlar, por un lado me alegra que al fin tengas chakra, pero no sirve si no lo sabes utilizar.

— ¿Y quien dice que me deje caer solo porque si? — cerró con fuerza el puño y lo jaló en un movimiento firme hacia su pecho. Mientras que a la vez se levantaba y daba un saltó al aire. Cuando aterrizó vio el resultado de su idea: Itachi atado por varios hilos. Durante su práctica con kunais momentos atrás se había cansado de subir y bajar por ellos, y Hinata le recomendó el uso de un hilo especial y grueso que además debía empezar a utilizar. Nunca quitó los hilos, y estaban todo en posición para atrapar a alguien.

—Bastante bueno… pero debes aprender a colocar los hilos de manera que tu oponente no haga esto. —dijo Itachi que tenía una mano completamente libre y cortó con una pequeña shuriken el hilo.  
— Me hiciste sentir patética… — dijo Anko con una mueca de capricho, luego caminó hasta una pared en busca de un arma para usara contra Itachi. Pero antes de llegar, sintió que algo se enredaba en su pie y la tiraba de un solo golpe.  
— Fíjate donde dejas los hilos Anko… tu oponente los usará en tu contra.

Ese pequeño golpe contra el suelo, aunque no demasiado fuerte. Hizo que una idea de sus sueños saliera a flote. Se levantó de un solo golpe y tomó de la pared una espada para cortar el hilo que con el suelo no era demasiado visible. Luego dejó la espada tirada y tomó lo que parecía otro paquete de de shurikens y kunais, se lo envolvió en la cintura y luego empezó a correr hacia Itachi, lanzándole armas en todo el trayecto, y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca sacó un kunai, para enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

_**.**_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

_**.**_

El partido de Anko, se había pasado para las cuatro de la tarde, un error de sus compañeras, había un juego antes que el de ellas, pero eso no fue ningún problema…

"_Esto es demasiado fácil"_ pensó para si mientras burlaba con un giró a su contrincante; mantenía en balón en sus pies con una facilidad increíble, corría entre todas las jugadoras del equipo opuesto haciendo lucir que sabía bastante de fútbol. Ni si quiera la presencia de Jiraiya mirando a las chicas en short (y a él también) lo estaba incomodando. Jugaba fútbol como hacía mucho tiempo desde que dejó la preparatoria. Además, jugar con chicas era mucho más sencillo, y disfrutaba riéndose mentalmente por las caras de todas al ver que hacia demasiados trucos. Aunque solo había dos o tres del equipo contrario que sabían jugar, las muecas de sorpresa eran realmente divertidas.

La portera era bastante buena, había parado muchos de los tiros a Gol de Kakashi, aunque claro; el equipo del Hatake iba ganando. Y para el equipo que iba perdiendo, era realmente una derrota humillante: 12 a 0.

Todo gracias a tener a Hatake Kakashi disfrazado de mujer en el equipo.

Y pensar que al principio se negaba a jugar…

Pateó la pelota en un momento de distracción de la portera y el balón entró limpio a la portería.

— ¡Vamos Anko! ¡Una más antes de que se acabe el partido! – gritó la portera de su equipo que estaba sentada en el suelo tranquilamente. Y es que, la pelota solo se había acercado a la portería tres veces, pero no había habido intentos de tiro a gol. Gracias a que bloqueaban al equipo a tiempo, y a que Kakashi llegaba de la nada aparentemente para quitarles la pelota.

El balón entró en juego de nuevo. El Sol estaba encima de ellos, el patio de primaria era de cemento y las paredes se alzaban imponentes ante todos, el público aunque no era mucho estaba asintiendo ante la clara derrota de las Electricistas.

Entonces, una de las del equipo contrario tomó control de la pelota y se acercó decidida a meter aunque fuera un gol a la portería del equipo de Kakashi, era pequeña y muy delgada. Pasó frente a Kakashi y este no hizo nada; no era porque le parecía inútil aunque fuera un gol para ese equipo, si no porque se había quedado mirando a los pisos de la primaria donde había gente, una melena roja encendido se acababa de alborotar allá arriba. _"¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?"_  
— ¡No te distraigas! — gritó alguien más desde arriba, la del cabello rojo era Karin, y junto a ella estaban Kabuto y Suigetsu. _"¿Por qué están aquí?"_

Y entonces ocurrió.

— ¡Anko! – gritaron varias personas al mismo tiempo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y regresó la mirada al partido, demasiado lento… cuando aterrizó la mirada recibió el balón de lleno en la cara. Sintió un pequeño (gran) ardor en todo el rostro unos segundos después; se dejó caer hacia atrás para caer sentada y llevarse las manos al rostro que ahora estaba completamente rojo.  
— ¡Eso es falta! ¡Lo hicieron apropósito! – gritaba Shizune.  
— ¡No es cierto!  
— ¡No había nadie de su equipo ahí! ¡Lo hicieron adrede!  
— ¡Claro que no!

"… _No siento la nariz…"_

— Creo que eso debió doler — dijo Suigetsu haciendo una mueca— tiene la cara toda roja.  
—Mientras se le quite a tiempo para el concierto no hay ningún problema. — dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa, al parecer a todos les había divertido ver el balonazo en la cara de Anko (Kakashi). Seguramente en la planta baja, cierto prefecto disfrazado se estaba riendo de lo mismo.

"_¡En serio… no siento la nariz!"_ lloraba mentalmente Kakashi.

Cuando el partido terminó, la victoria obviamente fue del equipo de Kakashi, gracias al balonazo en la cara de la jugadora, se marcó falta y con el último gol acabó el juego. Después de que las chicas festejaran a su manera y le prometieran a Anko hacer sus deberes y comprarle todo lo que quisiera ella por dos semanas, la (aparente) peli morada se dirigió a los baños para revisarse el rostro. Sin embargo la detuvo uno de los integrantes de Liberi Angels.  
— Joder contigo! ¡Te pasas de distraída Anko! — era Suigetsu— Pero bien jugado, creo que todo lo que hemos venido practicando Juugo, tú y yo dio muy buenos resultados. Kakashi se decía "Piensa como Anko, piensa como Anko"  
— No siento la nariz…— Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas,  
— ¡Ya cállate! — dijo Karin llegando, y al mismo tiempo le dio un zape al peli blanco en la cabeza— Déjame ver… — Karin se acercó a Anko y se le quedó viendo detenidamente, le giró la cara a ambos lados para checar mejor, — Todo esta perfecto… bueno apúrate, tenemos que irnos.  
— ¿Irnos?  
— ¡Daaa! ¿Ensayo? Ayer que no fuiste y te llamamos, nos dijiste que mejor hoy!  
— Tenemos presentación mañana! — llegó Kabuto acomodándose los lentes. — Ayer tu misma nos dijiste que se te complicó ir al ensayo. "Anko…" pensó Kakashi,  
— Tenía algunas cosas que hacer hoy…  
— ¡Nada de excusas sado-masoquista! — Suigetsu lo rodeó con el brazo, — Ve a lavarte la cara, ya le avisamos a tu mamá, tu y Karin irán rápido a tu casa, te bañas, te vistes, si báñate por favor sudaste demasiado ahorita en el partido, tomas tu guitarra y nos vemos en mi casa.  
— Ok… solo déjenme quiero ver que tan roja esta mi cara— contestó Kakashi dando media vuelta para ir al baño.  
— Te esperamos en la salida— dijo Kabuto. Y los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta hacia la salida de secundaria.

A medio camino Karin miró a Suigetsu con seriedad.  
— Te dije que no era ella— dijo la pelirroja.  
—… Ahora si te creo — suspiró Suigetsu— Anko me hubiera gritado o golpeado cuando me empecé a reír. Y más cuando le dije que tenía que bañarse. — se tornó serio.  
— A todo esto— interrumpió Kabuto— ¿Dónde esta la verdadera Anko?  
— En la mansión Hyuuga. Tal parece que todo va acorde al plan de Orochimaru-sama. La verdadera Anko ya tiene despierto su chakra.  
— ¿Y la Marca de Maldición?  
— Le esta causando algunas dificultades… Orochimaru-sama me pidió que vigiláramos a este impostor el día de hoy, esta seguro de que no habrá contra tiempos durante una semana. Además tiene otros planes en mente, que no involucran a Anko.  
— Cierto… ¿Tayuya hizo su trabajo? — preguntó Kabuto  
— Si, pero eso no es para hoy, hay cosas de las que se tiene que encargar él mismo.  
— Hey, Karin —interrumpió Suigetsu— Y a todo esto… ¿Quién es este impostor?  
— Por la manera de jugar creo que es un hombre — dedujo Kabuto. — Vi a Hatake Kakashi allá abajo, no creo que sea él.  
— Vi deambular en el centro a Yamato, Ibiki y Maito Gai. No creo que sea alguno de los Uchiha. —dijo Suigetsu  
— Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad— Karin se acomodó los lentes— Orochimaru-sama afirma que se trata de Hatake Kakashi, puesto que el que vimos también es un impostor, el prefecto que vimos ahorita es Jiraiya, y por la manera de actuar, Orochimaru-sama me aseguró que el que se hace pasar por Anko, es Kakashi.  
— Debemos estar alertas…— comentó Suigetsu  
— Creo que eso más que una idea, es una orden.

Kakashi, estaba saliendo del baño con la cara y la camisa mojada, cuando miró hacia el frente se encontró consigo mismo, es decir Jiraiya.  
— ¿Qué te dijeron?  
— Anko tiene ensayo con la banda, al parecer ellos hablaron con ella ayer.  
— Ella no me dijo nada de eso.  
— ¡¿Hablaste con Anko?  
— No directamente, con Neji, Tsunade y Hinata si. No me dieron ningún mensaje.  
— ¿Alguna idea?  
— Solo que tienes que ir, es nuestra oportunidad para conocer como son los amigos de Anko, y si son sospechosos de algún plan en contra. Debo ir con Yamato e Ibiki aseguran tener algo relacionado con todo lo que esta ocurriendo.  
— Lo tengo… pero hay un inconveniente.  
— ¿A si? ¿Cuál? — Jiraiya no veía ningún obstáculo, Kakashi era capaz de lidiar con los amigos de Anko unas horas más.  
— ¡Yo no sé cantar!

"_Cierto… irá a ensayar con una banda…" _pensó el peli blanco.

_**.**_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

_**.**_

— Aquí tiene su pedido— dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba un plato con un brownie y una taza de café recién hecho. El cliente le dedico una sonrisa sincera antes de tomar un sorbo del café, Sakura dio media vuelta entonces para mirar si entraba un nuevo cliente que atender.

Pero no hubo suerte, ese café era muy tranquilo, no estaba completamente lleno, pero si había bastante trabajo por hacer.  
— Señorita! — le gritó una mujer unas mesas más al fondo. Enseguida Sakura se apresuró a ir con la mujer, con una libreta de notas en mano, y la bandeja de pedidos debajo del brazo llegó a la mesa.  
— Si, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? — le dijo.  
— ¿Le molesta si le hago una entrevista? — Sakura miró a la mujer, vestía una saco corto color café, al igual que la falda, con una blusa rosa debajo, traía lentos oscuros y un sombrero a juego con el saco, su cabello era rubio y tenía facciones que le resultaron conocidas.  
— Am… ¿Acerca de que tema? — La mujer se quitó delicadamente las gafas, revelando unos atrevidos ojos azules. En ese momento Sakura la reconoció, si la había visto antes, en muchas ocasiones… en la televisión.  
— Usted es…  
— Amaranta Cue, para servirte cariño. Estoy entrevistando a la gente para hacer una investigación acerca de lo que pudiera estar causando este desorden social, claro no lo estoy haciendo sola, soy parte de un equipo de investigadores que nos escabullimos entre la gente. Aunque claro, yo soy quien presenta los hechos en la televisión— sonrió con carisma— ¿Te molestaría si te hago unas preguntas?  
—… Am no, para nada— dijo Sakura tomando asiento frente a la mujer.

No fue nada realmente relevante, entre las preguntas de la reportera-investigadora, estaba preguntando su edad y su horario de trabajo, si sentía algún miedo al andar sola por las calles, si sabía de rumores de la gente para con los afectados, quienes pensaría ella que podrían ser los siguientes, que opinión tenían sus padres acerca de su vida joven y trabajadora, la escuela, medidas escolares, opiniones de maestros y padres, opiniones acerca de las medidas de seguridad, y sugerencias para apurar a que este embrollo terminará de una buena vez. Sakura contestó todo con seguridad y opinión suya siendo ella una alumna afectada por la situación, evadiendo en todo caso su vida ninja.  
— Bueno, muchas gracias eso es todo… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Es tarde! Tengo una cita con alguien que me prometió información exclusiva, y solo me la revelarán a mi. Muchas gracias em…— miró el gafete de la peli rosa— Sakura.

Y enseguida se levantó dejando dinero en la mesa y salió con pasó apresurado del Café. Sakura se le quedó mirando mientras hacia su trayecto, había algo que… la estaba inquietando. No tenía nada que ver con la entrevista, pero tuvo una extraña corazonada al verla salir por la puerta de esa manera… ¿Quién podría darle información exclusiva a la reportera al mando del tema de los asesinatos? De inmediato pensó en los que ya sabían todo lo que estaba pasando, Jiraiya y los demás sabían… ¿Algún Akatsuki quizás?... entonces se le ocurrió pensar en alguien que tenía información novedosa: "_¡Uchiha Sasuke!"  
_En ese momento, mientras aún miraba la puerta de donde salió la reportera, la misma puerta, se abrió para recibir a alguien. Ver a quien entró, la calmaba, y a la vez no. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y un aura de egoísmo, su cabello y ojos negros buscando a alguien apareció en el Café la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando el peli negro la diviso, clavó sus ojos en ella y le sonrió pícaramente… Tenía que hablar con ella, ya.

Ver que Sasuke había entrado al Café, la alivió, Sasuke no iba a revelar el gran misterio del frasco a la prensa. Pero encendió otra alarma en la oji jade, porque verlo solo, era símbolo de que iba a hablar con ella, en ese momento, a la fuerza.

"_Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez"_ pensó cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de sus labios. Cuando los abrió Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba tomando asiento frente a ella, en la mesa donde también estuvo Amaranta antes de partir.  
— ¿Me equivoco o en verdad vi a Amaranta Cue salir de este Café? – dijo Sasuke  
— En verdad la viste. Me entrevistó.  
— Ya veo…— Sasuke tenía los brazos sobre la mesa e inclinaba notoriamente su cuerpo hacia Sakura,  
— Apúrate solo tengo 20 minutos de descanso, lo que quieras preguntar, pregúntalo ya. — ordenó Haruno. — Sasuke hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, y sacó de su pantalón un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro; lo desdobló y lo puso encima de la mesa para que Sakura lo leyera, era una especie de índice de palabras con un igual para otro significado, "_Entiendo… ya me decía yo que este Uchiha tenía que ser un completo idiota si íbamos a hablar de estas cosas así nada más; se tomó la molestia de cambiar palabras para clave, para hablar en código"_

Y así era, una clave diseñada por el Uchiha menor…

Y mientras Sakura leía y memorizaba el código, había cierta reportera caminando con paso apresurado hasta un punto de reunión cercano a ese Café.

Nadie la reconocería con esa forma de vestir, era una ciudadana común y corriente, además a Amaranta le había parecido divertido caminar en las calles vestida de Incógnita.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de bocadillos, junto a una persona que estaba recargada en un poste, esa persona era muy bajita, por la figura dedujo que era una mujer, no le veía la cara, pero traía el cabello de color rojo atado en una trenza, tenía un sombrero negro y una chamarra del mismo color.  
— Muy pronto ya no estaré aquí — dijo Amaranta— escucharás mi historia a través de mi sangre, de mi gente y el vuelo del águila al pasar…— esa era la clave para identificar a la persona, que le había prometido información exclusiva. La reportera esperó entonces a que la chica a su lado le respondiera…  
— El odio interno, nunca se acostará a descansar. Me pregunto si en el camino del horizonte, y siguiendo el sendero de las lagrimas, alguna vez estuvimos las dos? Donde hemos vivido desde que el mundo comenzó…— Fue un alivio escuchar la respuesta de labios de la pequeña mujer a su lado; los nervios se le empezaban a subir a la cabeza a la reportera pensando en que le había dicho un hermoso verso a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el tema.  
— Desde que el tiempo nos dio esta tierra…— completó Amaranta sonriendo para sí misma, estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir esa información.  
— Sígueme…— dijo la mujer pelirroja y empezó a caminar a la derecha.

Amaranta se apresuró a alcanzar a su fuente de información. Y pensó que para ser una persona pequeña caminaba demasiado aprisa.

Dieron varias vueltas en varias cuadras, si se encontraban en el centro, terminaron encerrándose en un callejón un poco oscuro. Era una zona un tanto olvidad por la sociedad, casas vacías, quizás solo con algunas personas adictas a las drogas, el suelo descuidado y un pestilente olor a comida podrida.  
— ¿No podía escoger otro lugar para esto? — dijo Amaranta cubriéndose la nariz mientras seguía a la pelirroja. Ella no se inmutó. Siguió caminando derecho por entre más callejones, donde no se escuchaba más que el apresurado pasar de ambas mujeres: los tacones golpeando el suelo de manera rápida y sonora.

Ese lugar no le daba muy buena espina, hubo momentos en los que sintió que estaban dando vueltas en círculos, y confirmó su idea al ver la misma puerta con una horrorosa cara pintada en blanco, unas tres veces.  
— Ya hemos pasado por aquí varias veces— le dijo a su acompañante.  
— Tienes razón… — pero no se detuvo, simplemente siguió caminando sin mirar siquiera a la reportera.

Se alarmó, algo dentro de su cerebro le empezó a gritar que debía huir en ese mismo instante, quien quiera que fuese su guía hacia ningún lugar, no estaba tramando nada bueno. Intentó mirar hacia atrás para ver si podía ver una salida hacia algún lugar con más gente.

Lo que vio hizo que una ola de miedo recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, incluso comenzó a temblar y a sentir que los tacones se romperían debido a la presión que la embargaba.  
— Nos están siguiendo…— dijo nuevamente  
—Tal vez…

"_¿Talvez? ¡ ¿Tal vez? ¡Tengo que irme ya!" _pensó desesperada. Cuando giró la vista había visto a una persona vestida de negro que claramente caminaba hacia ellas, y giraba en una esquina cuando Amaranta lo miró.

Tenía la boca abierta y dejaba escapar por ella el sonido de su jadeo, su desesperación estaba tomando control sobre ella, estaba sola. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón dentro de su pecho, igualándose a un caballo en una huida, casi podía jurar que estaba a punto de estallar. Incluso dentro del estómago el miedo estaba haciéndose notar, tuvo un repentino mareo y ganas de vomitar…Su instinto le decía que no podía contar con su guía, no veía salida, había dado demasiadas vueltas a esa extraña zona. Solo veía grandes edificios antiguos y abandonados, puertas rotas y ventanas sin vidrios. Ni siquiera el viento se colaba por entre los edificios.

Estaba sola completamente.

Maldijo el instante en que se decidió a ir por su cuenta, se lo habían advertido… pero no hizo caso.

Casi tropieza con la mujer pelirroja, esta se había detenido en secó dándole la espalda a Amaranta.  
— Sabes algo…Nunca pensé que las reporteras bonitas fueran tan estúpidas.

Esperó demasiado tiempo para intentar correr o escapar.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás en disposición de girar su cuerpo y empezar a correr en línea recta hasta llegar a un lugar conocido. Pero… ya había alguien detrás de ella. Una figura alta y robusta cubierta con una capa color negro detuvo su paso. Ella simplemente gimió espantada por la sorpresa y miró a ambos lados en busca de una salida.

Ya no existía la posibilidad de huir.

Otras dos figuras se hallaban custodiando las otras alternativas de escapatoria.

Sintió como una gota de sudor frío caía por su frente. Era el final, ahora podía comprender lo que era estar encerrada contra su voluntad, como una vil mascota de juego, solo que… seguramente ellos no jugarían con ella.

Miró a la mujer pelirroja, se estaba quitando el sombrero negro y se volteó para encararla. Nunca vio a una persona más demacrada que esa mujer, tenía las ojeras cayendo horriblemente desde sus ojos, y estaba enmarcada gracias a una tonalidad púrpura. Los ojos aunque cafés, se veían horriblemente desesperados, la boca estaba marchita y sedienta…

Definitivamente, nunca, debió haber ido sola a ese encuentro…

_**.**_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

_**.**_

Estaba impactada.

Completa y totalmente sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

Recordaba haber estado peleando con Itachi, una gran y larga batalla como nunca en su vida tuvo. Descubrió que ella misma era bastante buena, de hecho alarmó varias veces a Itachi con sus movimientos. Su Taijutsu había mejorado notoriamente, y lo más extraño era que no se sentía cansada en absoluto…

Tenía un vago recuerdo de su sueño esa noche, donde se veía a si misma peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con otra persona, pero, lo que era más claro de su sueño, era su manera de controlar la energía y potencia de sus golpes y patadas. Ese recuerdo, lo traspasó a la realidad y lo aplicó en esa batalla.

Era demasiado equilibrada.

Llegó a empujar a Itachi varios metros desde la posición en la que estaban, y luego intentó algo que no había podido practicar.

También era parte de un sueño, no estaba segura de si algo saldría de aquel tonto intento, pero lo iba a hacer: con Itachi a una distancia considerable, lanzó varias shurikens con hilos muy finos para atraparlo. El amarre fue perfecto, Uchiha Itachi estaba atrapado.

Entonces lo hizo.

Con ambas manos formó tres sellos. Y como lo recordaba de sus sueños: inhaló profundamente llevando el aire hacia su estómago, concentró como pudo la energía de su chakra mezclándola con el aire y pensó:

"_Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu"_

Después de un par de segundos, todos tenían los ojos llenos de sorpresa por lo que ocurrió: en efecto, el jutsu de Anko salió con mucha precisión, se deslizó por el hilo que sujetaba a Itachi amenazando con carbonizar al joven, incluso el peli negro estaba empezando a alarmase y sintió que debía escapar de cualquiera manera de la casi inminente llamarada que lo acabaría de verdad. Pero, antes de que dichoso jutsu lo alcanzara… se esfumó. De un solo golpe como si alguien le hubiera soplado a una vela, el fuego que corría por el hilo, se esfumó. Así de simple.

— Ehm…— comenzó Anko — ¡No se suponía que pasara eso! — exclamó con la sorpresa en sus ojos.

— Me impresionas— sonrió Itachi viendo el pequeño drama de la peli morada. Los hilos que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo se aflojaron lo suficiente para liberarlo, gracias a que la mayor parte de este, se volvió ceniza al contacto con el fuego, dándole a Itachi la oportunidad de rematar la batalla.

De un momento a otro el Uchiha desapareció, Anko se espantó al ver que fue en menos de un parpadeó que el joven se había evaporado, sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento.

— No bajes la guardia — le susurró al oído. Anko, por reacción urbana, gritó.  
— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

A Itachi parecía divertirle mucho la reacción de la Mitarashi, y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta ella, ya estaba sujeta gracias a una maraña de hilos  
— ¿Qué no hay otros trucos además del hilo?  
—Que no sean peligrosos no, — el Uchiha tenía en sus manos la fuente del hilo que ahora sujetaba a Anko.

Y entonces.

Estática y sin poder ejercer control sobre sus movimientos, sin si quiera estar dando crédito a sus oídos, tenía que ser una mentira lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Dime ¿Qué haría si el enemigo te pone enana situación como esta? — Itachi la jaló de tal manera que la hizo perder el equilibrio, y cayó como vil costal… en brazos del Uchiha. Sin pode moverse en absoluto, y sin tener las fuerzas para poder escapar por sus propios medios.

Miró a Itachi y lo maldijo por dentro, pensando en que él abusaba de sus conocimientos y experiencia en batalla.

— ¿Y que harías si aparte de todo esto, el enemigo te pone en shock?  
— No estoy en shock  
— Yo creo que sí… Anko, yo creo que sí.

"_¿De que esta hablando?"_ se preguntaba la Mitarashi.

Su respuesta fue la menos esperada para ese momento.

— Mitarashi Anko, hay algo que debo decirte… — Estaba serio, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, sus profundos ojos negros empezaron a resultarle intimidadores a la peli morada, estaban fijos en ella. Podía sentir el cálido abrazo de Itachi alrededor de su cuerpo, y oler la extraña combinación de perfume y ropa quemada proveniente del Uchiha. — Anko…— comenzó al parecer un poco nervioso, pero listo para lanzar el ataque de un momento a otro, Anko estaba cuestionándose que sería tan importante y suficientemente grande para ponerla en shock— Llevo varios días pensándolo, y al fin llegué a mi conclusión, estoy listo para decírtelo — algo no estaba bien, simplemente eso… Itachi se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sus labios quedaron a una distancia muy corta, y sus ojos estaban casi encima de los de ella, el calor subió por su cuello cuando presintió la noticia que se avecinaba — Mitarashi Anko, desde ya hace algún tiempo, estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti.

"… _Si fue suficiente para ponerme en shock"_

_**.**_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

_**.**_

— Anko… ¿Te sientes bien? — tocaron detrás de la puerta.  
— Estoy bien, Karin, ya voy…

Seguramente recibiría un regaño por parte de los miembros de Liberi Angels, pero no podía cantar, no sabía imitar la voz durante el canto de Anko y tampoco sabía tocar la guitarra.

Se había encerrado en el baño varias veces en la última hora y media, diciendo que estaba mareado(a) y que no podía cantar. Al parecer le habían creído, pero eso no lo excusaba de tocar la guitarra. Y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea: usar el teléfono móvil para entrar a Internet, y… aprender a tocar las canciones que en ese momento estaban practicando.

— Anko ¿Segura te sientes bien? — Preguntaba Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta  
— Si, te digo que nada más fue un poco de asco… ¿Me podrías regalar un vaso con agua? Si no es mucha molestia?  
— Seguro…

"No se cuanto tiempo más voy a aguantar esa farsa" se regañaba a cada momento que podía.

Karin del otro lado de la puerta tenía los ojos cerrados y se esforzaba por sentir la energía dentro del baño, a pesar de que era más que obvio que no era Anko; tenía que saber quien era.

Después de contestarle a esa persona, dio media vuelta para dirigirse al garaje de la casa donde estaban reunidos los demás miembros de la banda.

— ¿Ya sabes quien es?  
— Si no me equivoco es Hatake Kakashi. Pero no lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurarlo por completo.  
— Orochimaru-sama afirma lo mismo – dijo Kabuto.  
— No canta, no toca, no actúa como ella… es demasiado fría y distante, además de respetuosa – añadió Suigetsu mientras veía el micrófono principal. "¿Qué podría distinguir por completo Hatake Kakashi?" Y mientras pensaba Anko entraba por la puerta con una mano en la frente y un teléfono móvil en la mano. Un teléfono que según Suigetsu… no era el de ella.  
— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Le preguntó Kabuto  
— Un poco… — contestó sobándose la cabeza. — Sigamos practicando ya mañana es la presentación— y tomó la guitarra que estaba pegada a la pared, era de color negro y tenía leves destellos por todo el cuerpo (2). —Listos?  
_"Creo que ya tengo con que identificarlo…_" pensó Suigetsu acercándose al micrófono.

Tres golpes de las baquetas, no era una canción explosiva, pero era si era muy alegre. Después de la cuenta, ambas guitarras empezaron a interpretar los mismos alegres y dignos sonidos de una guitarra eléctrica, el bajo comenzó a sonar acompañándolos, y el teclado aunque no demasiado fuerte estaba produciendo efectos que hacían sonar la canción, mas vivaz y jocosa.

El intro se repitió tres veces, y después en la primera estrofa la voz de Suigetsu resonó por todo el lugar, fuerte, joven y segura. Lo instrumentos bajaron la fuerza, dejando a la batería y a la guitarra que correspondía a Anko con un quedo y golpeteante ritmo, que se detenía de manera perfecta para con la canción.

**Ano suiheisen ga toozakatsute iku**

**aosugita sora niwa ashita sura egakenakute - cantaba**

El ritmo del bajo era continuo, oscuro y sin embargo armonioso.

Y de un momento a otro una nota larga por parte de las guitarras, con un cambio de ritmo para luego dar paso a una parte más alegre donde había dos voces sonando en las bocinas, la batería era animosa y te avisaba prepararte para saltar. Ambas guitarras empezaron a ir al unísono cubriendo por completo el sonido del teclado.

**subete o hoku ga teki ni mawashitemo**

**hikari o kasukani kanjiterunda**

**soko made yukesou nara**

La voz masculina, aunque debía ser combinación junto con la de Anko, explotó en una sola frase.

**iki o shitakute! (3)**

Junto con los demás instrumentos, se elevó la frecuencia de la canción y el ambiente mejoró notoriamente, había un poco de tensión gracias a la intriga de quien sería esa Anko presente, pero el sonar de la guitarra tan natura y apegado a la versión original de la canción, mas la bella afinación de la guitarra apaciguo por unos segundos toda duda presente.

'Diver', el nombre de la canción, el sonido es alegre a pesar de que la letra quisiera expresar frustración. La unidad de la banda, aunque no con miembros originales, era simplemente llenadora, incluso ellos mismos se olvidaron de sus deberes durante ese ensayo.

Bueno, casi todos ellos…

"_Hace media hora duras penas sabía como __sintonizar los agudos de la guitarra… y ahora esta interpretando a la perfección el Solo"_ pensaba Kabuto mientras veía como las manos de 'Anko' se deslizaban por el diapasón de la guitarra y tocaban las cuerdas con una velocidad y sutilidad únicas, idénticas a las de el guitarrista original _"… ese no es el estilo de Anko, es demasiado parecido al video"_ siguió observando las notas que tocaba 'Anko' "_Anko no puede imitar perfectamente los solos, si no usa su estilo, no suena igual, a pesar del ambiente es una copia barata, que solo podría ser gracias a la ayuda de un Sharingan"_

La canción terminó con un alargamiento de la última palabra, y la repetición de intro por parte de las guitarras y batería, con Karin llevando unas ligeras notas de acompañamiento y el bajo con su vibrante y demandante compás sin detenerse hasta que las últimas tres notas llegaron.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Y si alguno de ellos, llegó a pensar que las sorpresas solo podían aparecer de una al día, estaban demasiado equivocados.

Recibir una declaración tan directa resultó ser todo un shock para Anko, las palabras no salieron de su boca por varios segundos. Hinata estaba igualmente impactada, y no solo por eso, si no también por el repentino progreso de la joven peli morada.

Sakura y Sasuke se estaban llevando la sorpresa de su vida, él descubriendo cosas que creía haber solo escuchado de lejanos cuentos que le contaba su abuela en la infancia, y ella haciendo un descubrimiento de suma importancia para su grupo, para Anko, y para todos los demás.

Y la ciudad entera, se llevaría un gran susto dentro de unas horas, en cuando la prensa estuviera informada de que su mejor reportera e investigadora, Amaranta Cue, había desaparecido.

Kakashi tuvo una semana llena de experiencias, recordando lo que era estar en estudios medio-superior; y viendo a los compañeros de Anko, siendo Anko, y viviendo como ella debería de; claro sin verla, y eso lo azotaba bastante, pero algo bueno salió de esa 'tortura' tenía una pista de lo que Anko sentía realmente, eso también fue bastante inesperado. Además, fue tomado por sorpresa por los miembros de una banda que sabían que él estaba fingiendo ser Anko; Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Kabuto, seguramente estaban siendo precavidos con todos sus movimientos, tener al ninja que copia en la habitación dando una demostración de su inteligencia sin duda resultaba de cuidado.

Pero, todos ellos, no fueron los únicos que se quedaron con una gran impresión… aún había una última sorpresa para Jiraiya y los demás.

Ya adentrada la noche, cierta Doctora de cabellos rubios y voluminoso busto, conducía su automóvil rumbo a su casa, después de un extenuante día de trabajo. Sentía la cabeza a reventar, la presión en su sangre se alteraría a la más mínima muestra de fastidio, el estrés la tenía hasta la coronilla. No iba a soportar ni siquiera el tráfico nocturno de las calles. Así que, condujo por calles pobladas, pero no en exceso, si no tranquilas. Hasta que llegó a un cruce de 4 caminos, y giró el volante a la derecha para adentrarse en la parte tranquila que la llevaría a su casa. La zona en la que vivía era tranquila, iluminada, todo era bastante radiante, Tsunade vivía en un pequeño fraccionamiento a 10 minutos de donde se encontraba ahora; para llegar debía pasar por esa zona que al parecer era de confianza. Conocía el camino al derecho y al revés, incluso tenía pacientes en esa zona que la reconocían y la saludaban de vez en cuando.

Pero esta noche había algo distinto.

Ya se había percatado de algo curioso, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ese momento.

Tsunade conducía un elegante auto color azul marino, no último modelo, si no un auto bien, solamente eso; siempre procuraba tenerlo limpio, los espejos relucientes y la pintura impecable, los asientos libres de polvo y el volante y demás parte del sistema sacudidos, detestaba sentir algo pegajoso. Gracias a sus brillantes espejos, esa noche se dio cuenta de que alguien la iba siguiendo.

Una camioneta color verde oscuro iba pegada a ella, desde casi el momento en que dejó el hospital, primero parecía una coincidencia, pero las mismas vueltas y que siempre estuviera atrás de ella era demasiado sospechoso.

El semáforo cambió a verde y Tsunade tocó el claxon al automóvil que tenía enfrente para que avanzara, era uno de color negro y pequeño. _"Tengo prisa abuelo, ¡apúrate!"_ le gritaba con la mente al conductor de enfrente "¡_Quiero irme a mi casa y perder a este sujeto!"_

El conductor de enfrente pareció percibir los mensajes mentales de Tsunade y avanzó lentamente y giró en el cruce hacia la derecha, lo mismo hizo Tsunade, y la camioneta verde que la seguía.

Solo para cerciorarse de que en verdad no la estaban siguiendo, pasando dos cuadras dio una vuelta a la izquierda para perder a la camioneta.

Por unos segundos pareció haber dado resultado, se quedó completamente sola mientras conducía, ni rastros de que la estuvieran siguiendo, pensó que talvez era una coincidencia de camino, alguien que llevaba el rumbo de esa zona y ya. El silencio de la noche y el leve sonido del motor era todo lo que podía escuchar, no prendía la radio porque la frecuencia haría que le estallara la cabeza, pero pegó un brinco y casi rompe el volante de su auto cuando su celular empezó a sonar y a vibrar como si alguien estuviera usando una sierra eléctrica contra su auto.

"_Maldita sea… ¿Quién es a esta hora?"_

Miró el identificador de llamadas y seguidamente oprimió el botón para contestar:

— ¿Jiraiya? — Dijo con el aparato en su oído  
— ¿Dónde estas?  
— Conduzco camino a mi casa, ¿Hay algún problema?  
— Pensé que pasarías por Naruto… necesitamos reunirnos ahora.  
— ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó insistente, la voz de Jiraiya no tenía su usual modo jocoso y alegre, si no que era serio y frío.  
— No es conveniente que te lo diga por aquí, estamos en casa de Anko. Solo estamos Kakashi y yo, acabamos de llegar. Tsunade solo pensó "¡¿Quiere que conduzca hasta el otro lado de la ciudad?"  
— ¿Qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana? — mientras hablaba seguía conduciendo por las solitarias calles, mirando que no había absolutamente nadie caminando a esa hora, y casi no había luces encendidas en las casas y edificios por donde pasaba.  
— Tsunade…— parecía ser algo serio. Pero en ese momento algo más llamó la atención de Tsunade, una luz apareció a varios metros por detrás de su auto, miró el espejo retrovisor para ver quien era. Solamente frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo  
— Demonios…— Jiraiya se sorprendió por lo que dijo la rubia, le estaba empezando a contar lo ocurrido, cuando ella maldijo de esa manera.  
— ¿Tsunade?  
— Perdona, — desde el retrovisor podía ver como nuevamente la camioneta verde aceleraba hasta casi pegarse a ella, daba repentinas aceleraciones amenazando con chocarla. Eso no era bueno, si quería rebasarla bastaba con usar el carril contiguo. — Lo siento Jiraiya, creo que me vienen siguiendo. Sígueme hablando. — ordenó.

—…¿Quién?  
— Que sé yo, no puedo ver su cara, me viene siguiendo desde el hospital, pensé haberlo perdido pero regresó— mientras decía eso, la camioneta desaceleró y empezó a quedarse atrás… — Esto es extraño— pensaba Tsunade mientras veía las extrañas acciones del conductor. — Creo que se detuvo, bien sígueme diciendo…

Jiraiya estaba a punto de seguir hablando, cuando Tsunade se percató de que la camioneta rugió increíblemente fuerte y empezó a avanzar a una velocidad increíblemente peligrosa y rápida, con su punto de choque… en ella.  
— Demonios! — alcanzó a gritar mientras giraba el volante de un solo golpe hacia la derecha para evitar el choque. La camioneta pasó echa una bala por el espacio que dejó Tsunade y se perdió. A coste de que el auto de Tsunade pasó rasgando la pared de la calle en donde giró, que era muy angosta, y de que las llantas de ambos autos rechinaron escandalosamente por el lugar.  
— ¿Qué fue eso?  
— Ese loco se quería estrellar contra mi  
— Tsunade, sal de allí a pie. — Jiraiya cortó todo lo referente al tema anterior, — ¿Dónde estas?

La rubia tenida la expresión enojada y estaba respirando agitadamente después de susto, si hubiera reaccionado unos instantes después hubiera salido volando por la ventana quizás. "Qué clase de loco es este tipo?" pensó sin responder a la pregunta de Jiraiya.

El susto no terminó allí, el lugar se había quedado a oscuras, y Tsunade había dejado de conducir para recuperar el aliento, pero mientras hacía eso, unas luces aparecieron en la calle de donde había escapado, haciendo maniobras en reversa y luego girando hacia ella, estaba nuevamente la camioneta verde oscuro.  
— Malditos cabrones… — pensó mientras pisaba el acelerador lista para escapar, no iría a su casa, conduciría haciendo ruido hasta llegar a una calle poblada lo suficientemente para perder a ese sujeto.  
— ¡Tsunade! ¿Dónde estas?  
— Se llama privada de la 78 sur B. Jiraiya no puedo hablar este cabrón me esta siguiendo y quiere estrellarse.  
— No dejes de hablar Tsunade, vamos para allá. — Tsunade oprimió el botón de altavoz, y dejó el celular en el asiento del copiloto para luego pisar el acelerador a fondo. Se había metido en la peor calle que pudo elegir, una larga privada con solo algunas pocas privadas a los lados, que quedaban realmente lejos de donde estaba ella, además, la calle era tan angosta que aunque lo intentara no le daría tiempo de girar en alguna de ellas.

Tenía que acelerar.

A todo lo que diera su pequeño auto para salir con vida de la locura del conductor de atrás.

Que por cierto, también apretó el acelerador para acercarse a Tsunade.

A pesar de que la distancia era considerable, Tsunade sentía la presión de aquel maniático intentando chocarla. No estaba intentando pensar en quien era, solo pensaba en una idea para salir con vida de allí. No podía bajar, era demasiado riesgoso y más a la velocidad a la que ella iba.

Empezó a tocar el claxon para llamar la atención de alguien en la zona.

"_¿Dónde están todos?"_ pensaba, las calles eran inusualmente desiertas.

Podía escuchar a Jiraiya preguntándole por donde iba, y que pensaba hacer, gritaba histéricamente del otro lado del auricular por ella, y pidiéndole que no hiciera ninguna locura.

— ¡Jiraiya cállate! — le gritó, estaba cansada y presionada, que alguien le gritara en su mismo auto con una recepción pésima, no era lo que quería.

La sangre de sus venas estaba corriendo más rápido que nunca en su vida, su cerebro estaba trabajando para buscar una manera de salir de allí con vida, y aprisa, porque el coche se acercaba a ella, cada vez más y más.

Ahora estaba también al tanto de que su corazón estaba amenazándola con salir despedido de su pecho gracias al miedo que empezó a experimentar la doctora. Con el acelerador apretado hasta el fondo, y las manos casi rompiendo el volante, buscaba en la salida más cuerda que podía. Aun faltaba demasiado para terminar la tonta privada. Casi parecía que estaba planeado para que ella entrara en ese lugar donde casi no había luz tampoco.

Pasados quizás dos minutos, o menos, vislumbró a lo lejos una pequeña luz roja. Era su salida un semáforo de una calle bastante amplia donde podría girar como loca y salir conduciendo hasta una zona poblada.

— Jiraiya estoy por llegar al cruce…— dijo en voz alta.  
— Vamos para allá…

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Estaba emocionada por la idea de que al fin podría escapar, pero no contaba con que la estuvieran esperando casi al llegar al lugar de su salvación.

Fue algo inesperado.

El corazón de dio una vuelta por completo al igual que el carro entero cuando se acercaba a su meta, y a su derecha apareció una luz repentina demasiado cerca.

Alcanzó a abrir los ojos, y mirar la brillante luz, que seguidamente se apagó y dejó que sus oídos escucharan el peor sonido que en su vida pudo escuchar.

El choque.

Había sido un auto pequeño de color negro, casi pudo jurar que era el anciano que no la dejaba pasar hace rato.

El ruido casi la deja sorda, pero todo su cuerpo, su nervios y su órganos sufrieron una especie de paro gracias al miedo de lo que vivieron.

El auto se estrelló con toda velocidad contra Tsunade, y la empujó de tal manera que luego nuevamente chocaron contra la pared. Las piezas de los vidrios volaron en todas direcciones y pedazos de metal chocaron entre ellas una y otra vez haciendo que el momento corriera en cámara lenta para Tsunade, hicieron la experiencia un infierno que pareció durar horas… hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Ella no se dio cuenta de cómo había quedado su auto, ni si quiera de donde había quedado ella. Solo sabía que el golpe la había lanzando contra el suelo volteándose de cabeza y luego se estrelló de lado contra algo todavía más duro. Luego sintió que su cuerpo caía desde cierta altura y rebotaba contra los pedazos de vidrio y metal de los autos para luego caer al suelo…

El frío asfalto la recibió enterrando por todo su cuerpo pedazos de las ventanas de los autos, y echando tierra sobre las heridas abiertas de la doctora.

Antes de perder la conciencia, intentó ver a los maleantes que le habían hecho eso, divago los ojos en busca de personas, un líquido entro en su ojo impidiendo ver con uno de ellos… era sangre, su misma sangre que brotaba desde su cabeza, bueno, no solo de su cabeza si no también de sus labios nariz y los numerosos raspones y heridas nacidas apenas unos segundos atrás.

— Tu… — dijo cuando una persona se paró a unos metros de ella.

Esa silueta, las manos a los costados, el cabello largo y lacio parecía que empezaría a reírse de su condición de un momento a otro. No podía estar equivocada, sabía quien era esa persona, pero poco a poco su único ojo abierto empezó a oscurecer el ambiente, y sintió que las pocas energías que le quedaban se evaporaban demasiado rápido, hasta que… se quedó inconciente.

— ¡Tsunade!¡Tsunade! ¡T S U N A D E! — gritaba Jiraiya desde su automóvil, cuando escuchó que Tsunade estaba en problemas, le dijo a Kakashi que se subiera de inmediato al automóvil, y que llamara a los demás, que había problemas.

Y casi se infartó cuando escuchó el estallido metálico del choque, y se perdió la llamada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Kakashi a su lado.  
— Llama a todos, tenemos una emergencia.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

(1) Tatami, Aunque creo que si sabemos que es tatami, es una especie de suelo brillante con como madera en tablas, esta en la mayoría de los gimnasios de artes marciales y danza.  
(2) Con cuerpo, me refiero al cuerpo de la guitarra… la caja… o como le digan =)  
(3) La canción es **Diver,** el oppening de Naruto y es propiedad de: **NICO Touches the Walls no mía.**

**So... Am, yo dije que casi no iba a haber capítulos tranquilos!  
Soy cruel si!  
Soy mala? Si  
Soy una asesina? ... Tal vez!  
Soy malvada? Si.  
Soy la autora de este fic? Si, y si me matas no sabrás que ocurre despues! Y creo qe quieres saberlo! =D**

¿Que opinan de Itachi? ¿aW No son las reacciones de Anko muy divertidas? xD. Hoe.. Kakashi! Creo saber las incongnitas. Qe deje: ¿Qe pasará con Amaranta?¿Que hizo Sakura? ¿Que le dijo Sasuke? ¿Se acuerdan de lo que vivieron? ¿Que cosa importante tenía que hacer Orochimaru? ¿Que dijo Anko? ¿Que hará Itachi? ¿Qué hará Kakashi cuando se entere? ¿Porque se apagó el jutsu de Anko? ¿Dónde estan los demás? ¿Que pasará con Tsunade? ¿Quien fue el HDP que chocó a Tsunade? ¿Qué pasará con Tsunade?

En efecto, Soy muy mala ¬w¬

** No tienen idea de lo que tengo planeado para después... no tienen ni idea.**

Critiquen mi forma de escribir, es muy importante para mi corregir mis errores de gramatica, palabras repetidas y demás, Sensasiones al momento de escribir, todo es aceptable =)

(tip, entre más reviews, más rapido escribo! es decir reviews=presion=escribeescribeescribe) Y miren que estará interesante el siguiente:

**XXIV: El reencuentro del equipo 7**

Ja ne!


	24. XXIV Reencuentro, Eqipo 7

.

**DreamFighter 1556** pasó a ser **Enkelii-chan** a partir del mes de Junio.

Les debo una gran disculpa; pero por causas de fuerza mayor (llamese exámenes, trabajo y falta de inspiración) la actualización del capitulo 24 fue retrasada hasta el día de hoy.

No morí, y no era mi intención ausentarme por tan largo tiempo.

No habrá comentarios demasiado amenos porque siento una gran vergüenza por el tiempo transcurrido.

Espero poder compensar mi larga ausencia.

El formato…

Narracion  
—Dialogos—  
_Flashbacks  
"Pensamientos"  
_**Canciones, ****  
cartas, sms**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Equipo 7, el reencuentro.**

**.**

Una ambulancia conducía frenéticamente hacia una zona apartada de la ciudad. Había sido notificados hace unos minutos sobre lo que al parecer fue un choque en una de las privadas de aquella zona, el accidente fue visto y alertado por un helicóptero que volaba cerca para dar un informe de transito.

La alerta fue de un fuerte sonido metálico y un gran encendido y apagado de luces cerca de una avenida poblada. El impacto fue detectado por una cámara de video que grababa la zona lista para enviar el reporte de tránsito de regreso a la estación de noticias. Cuando captó tal momento las personas a bordo decidieron echar un vistazo. Empezaron a preguntarse por qué tanta oscuridad en la calle y culparon mentalmente a los encargados de la Comisión de Luz. Usaron sus faros e iluminaron un momento las calles para buscar la fuente de dónde provino el alboroto. Había sido un choque, bastante grave al parecer, puesto que de los carros casi no había rastros, solo partes de metal regadas y pedazos de vidrios extendidos por una amplia zona, junto con lo que parecía un cuerpo boca abajo…

— ¿Crees que la ambulancia quepa en esas calles? son realmente pequeñas– dijo el copiloto mientras los demás autos se apartaban de su camino y los dejaban pasar.  
— Claro que si, además no son tan pequeñas, ¿La policía ya viene en camino?  
— Dijeron que las patrullas estaban delante de nosotros.  
— Entiendo — afirmó en conductor. Pasados unos instantes entraron a una zona donde los faros se estaban apenas encendiendo. Resultaba muy extraño ver una zona de la ciudad a oscuras, y estaban cerca de donde ocurrió el dichoso accidente, eso sería un buen factor para que ocurriera un choque: la oscuridad. — Creo que tendremos que dar un rodeo estas calles si son demasiado pequeñas, el en otro lado son más anchas.  
— Solo démonos prisa.

Siguieron avanzando unas 3 cuadras más, y luego giraron hacia la derecha pero tuvieron que detenerse en el mismo instante en que giraron.

— ¿Qué rayos?— dijo el copiloto  
— Esto… ¿Qué es esto?

Regresaron a la calle anterior en reversa y decidieron mejor arriesgarse a quedarse atorados que pasar por en medio de lo que vieron. Gracias al cielo las calles eran suficientemente anchas para la ambulancia y pasaron sin ningún problema, hasta llegar a la zona del accidente.

El conductor y su copiloto después dijeron a sus superiores acerca de los extraños acontecimientos que vieron en esa calle por la cual no quisieron entrar, después de todo el alboroto del accidente informaron acerca de dos grupos de personas (o al menos eso parecía que eran) vestidas con extraños uniformes, que peleaban entre ellas como si fuera una especie de película de artes marciales. Y además sacaban extraños trucos de sus manos y demás extremidades que parecía que no eran humanos, fuego de la boca, papeles de sus brazos, serpientes de debajo de las mangas, alzaban la tierra a su alrededor…

Claro, todos pensaron que estaban locos

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"_Respira Anko, respira… todo estará bien, nada de esto es tu culpa"_ Se decía mentalmente la joven Mitarashi. Después de unos instantes se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba atrás de ella y se llevó una mano a la frente. _"No es tu culpa, ella estará bien… Tsunade estará bien"_

Jiraiya había llamado absolutamente a todos en una llamada compartida para alertarles sobre algo grave. Algo realmente grave: Habían chocado a Tsunade. El responsable aún era desconocido pero Jiraiya encendió la alarma para asegurarse del orden. Todos se dividieron, y obedecieron las órdenes del hombre de cabello blanco. Neji e Ibiki alcanzarían a Jiraiya en la zona del accidente para buscar pistas. La seguridad de Naruto era esencial esa noche, entonces se estableció otro lugar seguro, que sería la casa de Tsunade. Hinata fue la encargada de llevar a Naruto y vigilar la casa desde el exterior con su Byakugan. Sakura estaba ilocalizable, seguramente seguía trabajando, Gai y Yamato irían a buscarla a su trabajo mientras que Kakashi la esperaría en la casa de Tsunade por si las dudas haciendo así ese lugar una especie de refugio… En cuanto a ella, se quedaría sola en casa de los Hyuuga cuidando a los hijos de la pareja Hyuuga. Jiraiya prometió enviarle a alguien en cuanto estuviera disponible… pero por lo mientras debía aguardar y confiar en la policía del fraccionamiento en el que la casa se encontraba.

Pero las dudas no dejaban su cabeza en paz, ¿Quién habría chocado a Tsunade? ¿Por qué a ella? No era una figura pública realmente, ¿Qué intenciones habría en su contra? ¿Sabría alguien del trabajo que estaba haciendo? ¿Rencores pasados? ¿Sabían que estaba directamente relacionada con ella? ¿Era acaso **SU** culpa?

No podía ser.

Decidió esperar en la sala, con el celular en la mano y sentada junto al teléfono por si acaso, los niños estaban en la sala contigua viendo una película, pero aún así no se sentía a salvo, quizás si necesitaría un juego de kunais y shurikens por si las dudas…

Sí, eso quizás ayudaría. Entonces se levantó rumbo a una puerta que la llevaría al jardín, atravesaría el pasto hacia el Dojo y sacaría algunas armas para su defensa. Nunca esta por demás estar alerta…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**.**

— No hay nadie cerca…— suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba descansar su Byakugan. No había nadie en la zona más que los vecinos que dormían, descansaban, o veían la tele, nada fuera de lo ordinario; el velador daba su ronda nocturna y los faros estaban encendidos por toda la calle. Ella estaba en uno de los techos que quedaban con una vista hacia el frente para ver la casa de Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto estaban adentro, el pequeño oji azul dormitaba en un sofá mientras Kakashi paseaba por la habitación en busca de un poco de calma.

Suspiró de nuevo, Hinata mantenía el pendiente de sus hijos solos en la casa, estaba segura de que no pasaría nada allí. El lugar era casi impenetrable… aunque se hubiera sentido más segura si hubiera dejado un clon junto a Anko; no es que no confiara en ella pero la pobre chica aun tenía mucho que aprender.

Volvió a su guardia, _"Byakugan"_ Pensó formando un sello con sus manos y dando un nuevo repaso a su alrededor. Un taxi se acercaba rápidamente, era lo más novedoso en toda la noche, dio un vistazo alrededor antes de inspeccionar a los pasajeros: Tres personas abordo, el chofer y dos adolescentes cuyos chakras conocía.

"_Sakura!" _Pensó, y no dudó en sacar su teléfono móvil y localizar a Yamato para decirle que ya había encontrado a la peli rosa.

— ¿Quién viene con ella?— preguntó el castaño después de que la mujer de ojos luna le contará el acontecimiento.  
— Es… — siguió vigilando con su Ojo Blanco — Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi dentro de la casa se percató de las luces de un auto estacionándose frente a la casa de Tsunade; se asomó a la ventana para ver quién era y vio a los dos adolescentes bajar de un Taxi, a decir verdad se veían bastante sonrientes, y no evito pensar mal de Sakura: ¿No venía específicamente en una misión? ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele empezar a salir con alguien cuando estaba en medio de algo muy importante? Un ninja no puede darse esos lujos. Confirmó sus pensamientos cuando vio lo cortes que era el joven peli negro al pagar el taxi y luego al ayudar a la chica a bajar del auto (Sin mencionar que ésta traía una chamarra que decía "Uchiha" en la espalda). Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta y Sakura giró la chapa con la llave para entrar. Kakashi se quedó en silencio y miró hacia la puerta para reprender a los jóvenes.

— No ha llegado Tsunade… - dijo la voz de él.  
— No, pasa… - respondió Sakura con un extraño tono dulce. Se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y luego un espacio de silencio, ahí fue cuando Kakashi interrumpió. Caminó en silencio y encendió las luces, para contemplar la escena: Dos jóvenes con el rostro bastante cerca el uno del otro.

— Chiflando y aplaudiendo eh! Chiflando y aplaudiendo (1)

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron al instante, sorprendidos de que el peli plata los estuviera vigilando así, en ese momento.

— ¡Kakashi! — exclamó Sakura primero sorprendida, y luego algo molesta— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!  
— ¿Por qué no respondías a tu celular?— respondió Kakashi severamente  
— Lo deje aquí, es por eso— una adolescente enfadada, eso era justo lo que necesitaban — Además a ti que te importa, puedo cuidarme sola.  
— Eso lo sabemos Sakura, pero no podemos contactarte si hay algún imprevisto.  
— ¿¡A si? ¿Qué clase de improviso podría haber?

Kakashi miró no muy contento a la adolescente contestona de cabello rosa. No era una actitud que estuviera dispuesto a tolerar, ya bastante tenía en las mañanas con los compañeros de Anko, y unas semanas antes, siendo prefecto de los mismos.

— Chocaron a Tsunade.

La mirada de Sakura se volvió fría y sorpresiva, las pupilas se de sus ojos jade se dilataron y dejaron ver el miedo que la invadió en ese momento. Al parecer no estaba dando crédito a sus oídos.

— Sasuke quédate aquí, llamaremos a Jiraiya para que esté al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Sakura un poco temblorosa  
— Aún no lo sabemos, Sasuke— dijo dirigiéndose al joven de ojos negros— Te quedarás aquí por lo mientras, intentaremos regresarte a tu casa lo antes posible. Esperamos que seas paciente.  
— Itachi iba a venir por mí, dijo que ya venía en camino.  
— Esperaremos las ordenes de Jiraiya — dijo Kakashi dando una media vuelta y regresando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la sala donde Naruto estaba. Sakura no tardó en seguirlo con el semblante lleno de preocupación y asombro.  
— Espera Kakashi…

Ambos dejaron solo durante unos momentos al menor Uchiha. Este suspiró un poco, pensando en que el karma se las estaba cobrando. Tras investigar lo que quería acerca de Sakura que resultó ser muy sencillo, tenía que pagar algo a cambio, y ese algo sería un pequeño sometimiento a las reglas de Hatake Kakashi. ¿No?

De repente, sintió una extraña sensación a su alrededor; una presencia fuerte y maligna. Frunció el entrecejo y decidió caminar… las presencia estaba en la sala, justo donde Sakura y Kakashi ¿Había alguien más acaso?

Cuando llegó, se topó con la sorpresa de encontrar a el pequeño Naruto dormido en el sofá individual, con una sabana encima y descansando de lo lindo aparentemente. Claro, su entrenamiento ninja, le decía que esa presencia maligna provenía del mismo chico.

"_Es un Jiinchuiriki…"_ se recordó a sí mismo…

El domingo en que todos los involucrados se reunieron, después del atentado para capturar a Anko, se habían hecho fuertes declaraciones acerca de dos personas en particular. Sakura y Naruto.

.

_El pequeño niño rubio se la pasaba mirándolo contantemente. Su mirada aunque inocente era fuerte, firme y retadora; algo bastante extraño para su edad. _

— _En cuanto a Naruto— dijo Tsunade poniéndose en pie— Minato y Kushina me han pedido que lo traiga conmigo. No estamos completamente seguros de que Naruto sea alguna reencarnación del Naruto hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Cualquier intento de regresión termina desencadenando el monstruo que lleva consigo. Naruto… es el Jiinchiuiriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. — Tsunade fue directa, no dio rodeos en decirlo, necesitaba decirlo a todos para que supieran de la importancia que tenía Naruto. — Minato confía en mí para cuidarlo un tiempo, últimamente han estado sucediendo cosas muy extrañas en torno a él. El Kyuubi, se descontrola con frecuencia y Naruto ya no es capaz de controlarlo como antes, ha habido varios accidentes gracias a eso, y Minato quiere evitarlo. — alguien iba a alzar la voz pero Tsunade siguió hablando, siempre con su voz firme y demandante— no lo envía para acabar con la ciudad, lo envía porque… quiere que lo lleve a un sitió donde aprenderá a controlarlo, al sitió donde el hijo del Cuarto aprendió a hacerlo. _

— _La isla Tortuga — dijo Jiraiya  
— Así es, esa isla desde ya hace muchos años hace esporádicas apariciones, controladas claro por una pequeña comunidad del país del Rayo o... ex -país del rayo. Y hará una sola aparición dentro de 5 meses en la ciudad que tenemos como vecina — Sasuke estaba asombrado, no sabía si sentir desprecio, odio, enojo, o algo para con el chico, lo veía y sentía una extraña sensación de afecto y a la vez de rivalidad… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?_

— _Perdona que interrumpa Tsunade, — se atrevió a decir Itachi — ¿Porque tanto tiempo antes? Si se descontrola y quien quiera que esté a su alrededor no es capaz de contenerlo, o si quiera de saber cómo escapar, podría terminar herido, y en el peor de los casos… muerto. En esta ciudad nadie sabe de estas cosas… ¿Por qué el Hokage enviaría un Jiinchuiriki con problemas de control sobre su bijuu a la ciudad?_

_Tsunade se giró para mirarlo de frente, Sasuke sintió una furia tremenda emanando de aquella mujer, como si alguien despertara el rencor o la furia de algo que tiene que hacer, o algo que no ha podido concretar. _

— _Porque en este momento… es más segura la ciudad que cualquier aldea…  
— Ya explique yo mi razón de estar aquí— Sakura se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a todos los demás— Actualmente la aldea de la Hoja muere lentamente. Tsunade es la encargada de buscar una cura para esa enfermedad. Al Hokage no le conviene arriesgarse a que el chico se enferme… si aún no hay vacuna…  
— Hay más posibilidades de que pierda el control— completó Kakashi. — Y si muere… no habría nadie disponible para sustituir al Kyuubi, y el demonio se desataría sin control… una vez más. _

_Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Nadie se miró, nadie se atrevió a alzar la vista. Todos sabían lo que significaba eso. Y para que el Hokage tomará medidas tan extremas, seguramente la situación en la aldea no era nada, absolutamente, nada favorable. _

_Una voz se escuchó después de tan profundo silencio._

— _¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_

_Todos los ojos se enfocaron en Anko, ella fue la que se atrevió a romper el silencio, con lo que se necesitaba, suficientes explicaciones, era el momento de saber cómo actuar. _

_Ella estaba sentada al lado de Hyuuga Hinata, en el suelo, justo enfrente de Itachi…_

_._

Eso lo podía explicar todo, sin Tsunade habría que estar muy al pendiente de cómo controlar al pequeño rubio. Lamentablemente él, Sasuke Uchiha, no se había quedado a escuchar cómo se detenía un frenesí de Kyuubi.

Se acercó al pequeño niño para evaluar el peligro de la energía maligna, ¿Por qué antes no la había notado? Antes nunca sintió ese gran poder, ¿Estaría pasando algo en sus sueños acaso? Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se percató de que había pequeñas y numerosas gotas de sudor en la frente del chico.

"… _Esto no va bien"_ pensó y luego posó una mano sobre la frente del rubio para definir, si era enfermedad o solo el sueño. _"No es fiebre"_ concluyó casi al instante, la frente de Naruto estaba completamente fría, y el sudor también era de baja temperatura.

Sakura y Kakashi estaban pegados al teléfono esperando a que Jiraiya contestara. Pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba sin respuesta, seguramente estaba muy ocupado, pero… Jiraiya debía contestar. Para Sakura era muy importante saber de Tsunade, por todas las razones, por ser la doctora que salvaría las aldeas ninjas, por ser la que mejor conocía a Naruto y su relación con el Kyuubi, y porque Tsunade, fue quien la recibió con brazos abiertos en ese extraño lugar, realmente le tenía mucho afecto a la mujer Senju. Para Kakashi era esencial que respondiera, para saber cómo continuar, para estar al tanto de la situación y para saber si podía ir a la mansión Hyuuga para ayudar a -

Se golpeó mentalmente para interrumpir ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso en aquel momento? Bueno, era buena persona, se preocupaba por Anko, porque si existía el riesgo de que alguien entrara a la mansión por ella…

— Kakashi… —dijo Sasuke un poco apurado; tanto Sakura como el peli plata estaban dándole la espalda al Uchiha, — Kakashi — dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte.  
— Espera Sasuke — contestó Sakura.  
— No, creo que esto pueda esperar… — dijo en voz alta. Sakura volteó instintivamente y se sorprendió de ver aquello. Abrió mucho los ojos y luego jaló a Kakashi del suéter para hacerlo voltear.  
— Kakashi, Naruto esta… — iba diciendo la oji jade

El peli plata, un poco molesto se giró para ver que ocurría, al momento, casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo. Lo que vio hizo que una oleada de emociones le recorriera todo el cuerpo en un solo instante…

Sasuke estaba cerca de la pared, en una posición defensiva, solo lista para escapar cuando fuera necesario. Y frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, Naruto sentado en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y cubierto de una energía burbujeante color naranja, claro está con, tres colas saliendo de la misma…

.

— ¡No puede ser! — se levantó Hinata de un solo brinco —¡Yamato! Espera, no te vayas aun  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
— El Kyuubi, — dijo espantada la oji luna mientras señalaba la casa de Tsunade. Yamato miró con asombro a Hinata y después saltó hacia la casa lo más rápido que pudo con Hinata pisándole los talones y susurrándole al celular para que Jiraiya contestara.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, intentaron jalar desesperadamente para abrir, intentaron tirarla pero al parecer la puerta, estaba recubierta de un chakra que no les permitía pasar. Tiempo después de se dieron cuenta de que no era solo la puerta, si no… toda la casa.

— Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke están dentro… — dijo Hinata.  
— No podemos romper la energía del Kyuubi, y menos detenerla desde afuera…  
— ¿Se lo vamos a dejar todo a Kakashi y Sakura?  
— Me temo que hasta que la puerta se abra… si.— Suspiró Yamato no muy feliz — Dime que ves Hinata…  
— Etto… — y empezó a narrar todo lo que veía pasar en la casa

.

Lo que los tres vieron, no lo olvidarían jamás.

Estaban alertas por cualquier ataque, y Kakashi estaba sacando lentamente un sello (2) que colocaría en la frente de Naruto, esperaba que el chico no se pusiera agresivo. Una vez que lo tuvo fuera, se preparó para saltar, Sakura hizo un poco de espacio para Kakashi… pero mientras se movía Naruto pareció darse cuenta de eso y volteó hacia ellos…

Y entonces, abrió los ojos. Algo bastante raro, puesto que sus ojos no eran del color rojo que debían ser, si no azules, como si tuviera pleno control de la situación, se veía adormilado sin duda, quizás en una especie de trance pero la situación estaba bajo control. Eso era una buena noticia. Kakashi pensó que Naruto le estaba ayudando a controlar al Kyuubi unos momentos para darle tiempo de usar el sello.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

En cuanto Naruto abrió los ojos, la energía brillo deslumbrante, y se coloreó de amarillo. Después una parte de energía se desprendió de la gran masa que envolvía al pequeño Uzumaki, se dividió en tres… y se dirigió en un parpadeó a las personas presentes en la sala, envolviéndolos de la misma energía amarilla y haciéndolos quedar estáticos mientras todo ocurría…

En vueltos en esa energía no podía hacer nada que no fuera pensar y pasear por su mente. La masa que los cubría era sumamente fría, y de un momento a otro los obligó a pensar en una sola escena y de ahí cada uno partió hacia un rincón de su subconsciente, a recordar… todo lo que alguna vez, hicieron juntos como el Equipo 7.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

— Hey, mira ahí hay alguien estacionado, — dijo un policía.  
— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué anda haciendo alguien en esta zona? está restringido pasear por aquí a estas horas.— Una pareja de policías daba su ronda nocturna por el salón Paradise, el salón donde habían ocurrido dos de los eventos más extraños que jamás se habían visto en esa ciudad. Había un beetle color amarillo estacionado en la esquina del salón. Y al parecer no había nadie adentro.  
— ¿Será una bomba acaso?  
— Debemos asegurarnos… pero en realidad no tendría caso estacionar un auto bomba donde no hay nadie…  
— Ya veremos eso. — dijo uno de los policías. Sacó su radio y luego llamó a algunos refuerzos que pudieran alcanzarlos, y lanzó la alarma de un posible auto-bomba.

Dentro del salón Paradise, había alguien dando vueltas detrás del escenario, buscando a gatas, a oscuras y con todo lo que podía, algo que había olvidado.  
— Maldita sea… no está— dijo levantándose del suelo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se quitó de la cara la gran mata de cabello rojo que se había desacomodado. — Suigetsu juró que lo había tirado aquí, y fue aquí donde nos desmayamos nosotros… A no ser que alguien se lo haya llevado. ¿Pero quién? — Karin no recordaba quienes estaban junto a ella cuando se desmayó gracias lo que ella había puesto en las bebidas aquel día.

.

_Ella era la responsable de que todos se desmayaran, desde varias horas antes ella se había encargado de colocar en todas las bebidas, refrigeradores, hielos y cualquier cosa que fuera a ofrecerse el somnífero que los haría dormir y evitaría que la gente innecesaria saliera lastimada. El único sitio que le falto claro, fue el cuarto donde las bandas se reunían, antes de pasar al escenario. El somnífero para esa parte, lo colocó a mano en las botellas servidas ahí ofreciéndose amablemente para repartirles a todos los presentes la bebida. Por eso llevaba consigo el frasco con las pequeñas drogas. _

_Incluso ella misma tomó de la bebida alterada. Pero… cuando se desmayó no recordó en donde había dejado el frasco, y se había perdido. .._

_._

Si la policía lo encontró estaba muerta, todo el frasco tenía sus huellas digitales.

— No es posible— dijo, tenían espías que estaban al tanto de la investigación, se habrían enterado ya si las autoridades tuvieran el frasco en su poder.

Tenía que encontrarlo, su vida y su misión estaban en gran riesgo mientras no tuviera el frasco consigo…

De un segundo a otro, Karin se percató de algunos olores bastante desagradables.

— Demonios… — había llegado la policía, seguramente les pareció sospechoso ver un auto estacionado así nada más enfrente del salón. — No hay de qué preocuparse. — dijo en voz baja. — Con un Genjutsu saldré de aquí sin problemas.

Pero saldría del salón, sin el frasco del somnífero

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

Solamente tomó un juego de kunais y shurikens, y una bolsa con algunas bombas luminosas y de humo. Les tenía cariño a esas últimas desde que le salvaron la vida la semana anterior.

Anko caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos detrás, y el viento que se escabullía como un aullido por las ventanas. Cuando llegó a la entrada tocó un switch para apagar las luces y volteó a ver el lugar… era bastante oscuro y a decir verdad, incluso se veía tenebroso.

Y pensar que unas horas atrás estaba nerviosa por la declaración de Itachi, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, sentía que todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa. No tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas como que responderle a Itachi.

Aunque… un abrazo en ese momento no le vendría nada mal.

Suspiró.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se dirigió caminando hasta la mansión en el otro lado del gran patio. El viento soplaba muy fuerte en esa parte de la ciudad, sentía como se le alborotaba el cabello con furia y su ropa era jalada con fuerza por el mismo viento. No podía evitar, pensar en todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor, y lo sola que se encontraba en ese momento.

"_¡Ya basta Anko!"_ Se dijo a si misma agitando la cabeza _"No seas pesimista, ¡debes ser fuerte! ¡Por todos!..." _Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aún así, si quería sentirse débil, ese no era el momento. Tenía que estar alerta, debía estar despierta para cualquier cosa, y regresar a la sala para ver si no la había llamado ya. Sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse y respiró profundamente. En cuanto menos se lo esperó ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión. Entró y luego cerró la puerta. Luego fue a la sala con la cabeza en alto para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien…

Pero esa noche ocurrieron muchas cosas… para todos.

Cuando llegó a la sala, lo primero que vio fue el teléfono, y cuando levantó la vista, se tornó seria, frunció en entrecejo y se mordió los labios con furia.

Flotando en medio de la sala, había pequeños cuadros de papel revoloteando por el lugar, en cuanto ella entró todos se agruparon dando de vueltas como en un cilindro imaginario, se doblaron en forma de mariposas y luego se extendieron para formar un solo gran cuadro de papel con una nota escrita elegantemente dirigida a ella:

**Ten mucho cuidado a donde vayas, las cosas empeoran a cada momento, no confíes en cualquiera porque uno de ellos es quien está causando todo este alboroto**

Después de 30 segundos aproximadamente, el mensaje se deshizo y los papeles se volvieron a hacer pequeños y a doblarse en mariposas, para luego formar un tornado y hacer una fila que salió volando por una ventana apenas abierta…

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

(1) Chiflando y aplaudiendo, es una expresión que se usa aquí en México para pues… lo usan los mayores (maestros en general) para separa a las parejas jóvenes que andan en sus cosas. =)

(2) Si recuerdan que Kakashi detuvo a Naruto con un sello cuando le cortaron los brazos a Deidara? Pues es igual así funciona esto. Pero esta vez es el poder de Minato el que hace todo posible.

Que lindo reencuentro ^^ . . . No creen?  
Explicaré después porque pasó! Cuando los demás se enteren verán que es bastante tonto, xD baka Sasuke =)  
No estoy segura de que dudas hayan quedado, porque la vdd casi todo ocurrió en casa de Tsunade. La idea de los paramédicos se me vino a la mente asi: "pup!" =D si, lo que vieron fue una batalla ninja. Es correcto y predecible. Karin… pues bah! Es Karin.. era necesario poner su escena aquí. Y Anko pues… hee.. vamos! Papeles! Saben quien fue! La pregunta es… porque?

=3

Soy mala… Quien me dijo que qería que le pasará algo a Tsunade? Apenas me acorde, y lo del choque fue espontaneo...

Si soy mala escritora, u.u perdónenme por la ausencia, porfavor! Escribiré mucho a partir de ahora para compensarlo! Espero que funcione, ustedes me dirán si valió la pena la espera, espero sus comentarios.

Gracias, no me maten.

Ja ne !


	25. XV Ready, set and

Solo puedo disculparme por la demora.  
Gracias a los que dejan review, y leen esta historia

Read slowly… it might become dramatic.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es del gran genio Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Recuerden:**

Narracion  
—Dialogos—  
_Flashbacks  
"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo XXV. Get ready, set and. . .  
****By. Enkelii Chan**

**.**

¿Recordaría todos esos sucesos al llegar al final de esa vida? ¿Al terminar de recorrer la existencia de Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que Copia, sería capaz de volver a vivir como antes?

Por momentos quiso quedarse durmiendo en esa cálida vida, bajo la luz de un Sol limpio y el olor de una aldea fresca y sin problemas. En su soledad…

Pero el final de ese recorrido, vino antes de que pudiera desearlo. No era el final de la vida, sin embargo alguien decidió que ya había visto lo suficiente.

Se elevó por los aires despojándose de ese cuerpo idéntico al que tenía en su presente, se sintió ligero y abstracto unos instantes, mientras las imágenes de la aldea se iban volviendo lejanas y borrosas, hasta que se ocultaron detrás de un gran brillo blanco como una estrella, y se perdieron. Encerrándolo así en una atmosfera sin color, sin olor, y sin sonidos…

Un cuarto en el que estaba flotando. No podía decir si estaba apoyado en algo, o si estaba de pie, de cabeza o boca abajo. No sentía en realidad nada, solo veía el blanco vacío a su alrededor. Esa sensación de levitar lo hacía sentirse tan bien, como aquella felicidad que solo comparte un niño, cuando se maravilla con la lluvia por primera vez. Inmenso y merecido descanso pensó él. ¿Cómo había terminado de recorrer su vida? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Dónde empezó todo?

No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Era un hombre sin preocupaciones, con un solo descanso que deseó que durara mucho tiempo más…

Más, ese deseo no se iba a cumplir. Los sonidos empezaron a hacerse presentes, y empezó a recobrar el sentido de sus nervios y sus músculos, podía sentir su cuerpo, liviano como una pluma, pero ahora era consciente de que lo tenía. Su cabello, su nariz que respiraba un aire limpio en su totalidad. Sus manos y piernas, su abdomen y el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando se percató de eso, cerró los ojos motivado en alargar esa estancia perfecta unos momentos más.

— Kakashi… — escuchó una voz susurrante— Despierta. — ¿Un hombre o una mujer sería?— Kakashi, despierta… — un hombre definitivamente  
— Kakashi, por favor… — esa era una mujer.  
— Despierta, despierta… ya fue suficiente.— una tercera voz  
— ¿Cómo puede estar pasando todo esto? — y una cuarta.  
— Despierta Kakashi, despierta.— no sentía motivos para responder a esas voces que lo llamaban, prefería esa tranquilidad por sobre todo lo que alguna vez tuvo  
— Tómate tu tiempo… — una voz de hombre, le daba consejos.  
— ¿Despertará?— y una mujer joven  
—. . . eso espero.  
— Kakashi. — Sus nervios empezaron a trabajar, mandándole una sensación de calor con punto de inicio en su mano derecha hasta su cerebro. Su corazón se volvió notable, el bombeo de la sangre le resultó un sonido escandaloso. — Por favor… despierta.

Y el realismo empezó a llegar a su mente. ¿Cuándo la gente dice esas cosas? Solo cuando alguien está muerto…

"¡_No estoy muerto! ¡No lo estoy!"_ Dijo.

Y de repente, un estallido brillante, que sonó como un liviano golpe a un cristal lo deslumbro aunque tuviera los parpados cerrados. Y sintió que se elevaba cual columpio hacia el destello, a una velocidad increíble, con todos sus sentidos funcionando

Y con esa misma intensidad. Cayó encima de algo mullido, su cabeza aterrizo en una cómoda almohada perfumada, y el aire que había a su alrededor, además de perfumado le resultó familiar. Una sabana delgada le cubría el cuerpo, y alguien sujetaba su mano derecha. Escuchaba voces, sin entender lo que decían. Estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, ahora era consciente y se sentía tranquilo por su experiencia.

Para recobrar su cuerpo, respiró profundo y apretó ambas manos para asegurarse de estar completo.  
— ¡Despertó! ¡Despertó! — gritó alguien. Y luego sintió la sensación de estar rodeado.  
— A un lado, déjenlo respirar  
— ¡Kakashi! — dijo una voz que le resultó familiar, y reconoció.

Con mucha fuerza, intentó abrir los parpados, y el camino en eso se volvió más difícil cuando se encontró debajo de una brillante luz artificial cuyo brillo le resultó… molesto. Apoyó una mano en donde estaba recostado y supuso que estaba en una cama, se incorporó para sentarse y abrir los ojos de manera tranquila. Cuando los abrió encontró una figura sentada frente a él, la misma que le sujetaba la mano.

Y de repente todos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Anko? — fue lo primero que dijo, cuando los colores regresaron a sus ojos, e identificó a quien tenía enfrente.  
— Ya esta consiente — fue lo que dijo ella, mirando a la derecha para decirle a alguien más; mientras al mismo tiempo, apretaba fuertemente la mano de Kakashi.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió?  
— Primero lo primero,— Hinata se acercó de repente, y empezó a examinarlo. Hubo un momento en que quiso que Anko se retirara, y lo intentó de forma cortés, pero Kakashi por simple impulso sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de ella para que se quedara, y así fue.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo la mujer de ojos luna, en la habitación, estaban muchas personas, Yamato, Gai, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Anko, claro está.  
— Bien, bastante bien — dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba debajo de la máscara.  
— Estábamos dudando, en si quitarte la máscara o no, ya sabes para que respiraras mejor — dijo Gai — pero nos dimos cuenta de que tendríamos que desnudarte para eso. Y con tantos apuros no era apropiado.  
— Gracias por pensar en la dignidad que tengo— contestó sonriente  
— Aunque no entiendo que te da pena, si aquí alguien ya te vio con un solo pedazo de toalla— continuó Gai levantándole una ceja a Anko.  
— Hubieras querido ser tú ¿verdad? — le respondió Anko.  
Kakashi fue el primero en empezar a reírse, y eso fue algo que desconcertó mucho a todos.  
— Es normal el estado de felicidad sin razón después de las regresiones. — dijo Hinata— Estará más tranquilo en los próximos días, y la felicidad se controlará hasta encontrar un balance.  
— Me encuentro, bien, la verdad me siento descansado. Como no lo había estado en un gran tiempo.  
— Era lo que esperaba, Sakura y Sasuke están igual. Y Naruto ni hablar, parece que comió un pastel con extra de azúcar.  
— ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Kakashi terminando de incorporarse.  
— Pues, verás…— comenzó Hinata, aunque fue interrumpida de golpe por el timbre escandaloso de la casa.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? — preguntó por todos Yamato.  
— Byakugan — murmuró Hinata poniéndose en pie. — Es Itachi, viene a recoger a Sasuke seguramente, y no viene solo… — todos se exaltaron al escuchar eso — Creo que son sus padres.  
— Fugaku y Mikoto san…— dijo Anko en voz baja.  
— Deben ser, no se ven muy amables. — Hinata frunció el ceño, seguramente intuía problemas.  
— ¿Qué haremos? — dijo Sakura, que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.  
— Jiraiya y Neji siguen buscando pistas, Tsunade está en el hospital. Ibiki aun no llega… Bien, Gai y Yamato bajan conmigo, Sasuke tu también y Sakura por favor cuida a mis hijos y a Naruto, no dejes que los Uchiha los vean. Mientras tanto ustedes dos — se dirigió a Anko y Kakashi — quédense aquí, Anko pon al tanto a Kakashi de lo que ocurrió  
— Si — asintió.  
— Vamos. — dijo Hinata con firmeza y todos salieron de la habitación. Anko esperó unos momentos escuchando los pasos de todos, se pudo oír con claridad como Sakura entraba con Naruto a un cuarto, y como todos los demás bajaban las escaleras para abrir la puerta principal. Ambos aguardaron a escuchar algún tipo de pelea o discusión a gritos, pero eso no ocurrió.

Kakashi rompió el silencio.

— ¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió? — le preguntó a la Mitarashi apretando con fuerza su mano. Anko volteó a verlo de manera instintiva y se quedó en shock unos segundos hasta que recuperó la realidad. Entonces se levanto y fue hacia la puerta; se aseguró de que estuviera cerrada empujándola y girando la perilla.

— Tuvieron una regresión, ocasionada por Naruto. — dijo en seco— si te lo preguntas estamos en la mansión Hyuuga. Son las 12 de la noche casi.  
— Pero, estábamos en…  
— Casa de Tsunade. Lo que les ocurrió no fue gran cosa, el mismo Naruto fue el que gritó hacerse responsable de la regresión. — Eso lo sorprendió— dice que desde que los vió a los tres sintió una gran energía como si los hubiera extrañado por un largo tiempo, y que esa noche estaba intentando recordar; hasta que dio con un sitio en su memoria que los involucraba a ustedes, y al Kyuubi en una reencarnación. Estaba todo bajo control, en realidad no hubo daños…

_._

_Hinata y Yamato habían intentado entrar, la casa estaba recubierta de chakra, pero no era digamos maligno. Era la energía de Naruto, estaba consciente de lo que hacía, casi es posible decir que lo hizo adrede, pero según él no fue más que un deseo que gracias al desenfreno del Kyuubi, se realizó. Duraron casi hora y media ahí dentro, la única razón por la que se detuvo fue porque Naruto consumió demasiado chakra y cayó dormido… antes de poder despertarlos a los tres. Hinata y Yamato entraron lo más rápido que pudieron para encontrarlos a los 4 tendidos en el suelo, en medio de una regresión._

_Hasta donde sabemos, fueron traídos los cuatro aquí sin que se cortara su recorrido. Porque ni Yamato, Hinata o Gai pudieron despertarlos. Parece que algo inducido gracias a la fuerza de Naruto, solo puede ser detenido por él. Una vez que Naruto despertó, como tres cuartos de hora después, Sakura y Sasuke despertaron._

_De hecho solo faltabas tú._

_._

— Entiendo — si, sabía que estaba en una regresión, y resultó muy agradable. Dio gracias al cielo porque no hubiera ocurrido nada malo.— Entonces todo esta en orden, verdad?  
— Hubo ciertas complicaciones, ustedes tres nos espantaron cuando empezaron a mostrarse pálidos y rígidos. Por momentos pensamos que no despertarían. Afortunadamente solo fue un espanto. Sakura y Sasuke aseguran no haber hecho nada. Es bastante lógico, dijo Hinata, porque tal vez no estaban conscientes de su cuerpo, entonces en realidad no fue voluntario. Fue riesgoso, pero no pasó nada más. La complicación más grande ahora, fue que Itachi llegó a casa de Tsunade a recoger a Sasuke, y encontró a su hermano con apariencia moribunda. Enloqueció dice Yamato. Y quería llevarse a Sasuke.  
— . . . — Kakashi frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero entendió que él haría lo mismo si tuviera un hermano.  
— Hinata tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con él, pero dadas las circunstancias, Itachi salió y dijo que los seguiría hasta la mansión Hyuuga. Y asi llegaron ustedes cuatro, en el camino Itachi se perdió… no sabíamos a donde fue hasta… bueno, ahorita. — Kakashi asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Iban a tener problemas con los Uchiha, eso era seguro. No se escuchaba ruido en la parte de abajo, Anko al parecer también estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría. Hasta ese momento fue que Kakashi cayó en cuenta de su alrededor.

Vestía como recordaba, solo que no traía puesta su chamarra, al abrir y cerrar los ojos se percató de no tener los lentes de contacto. No traía zapatos y estaba frío de pies a cabeza. Se encontraba encima de una cama, individual, en una habitación mediana pintada de blanco con solo un escritorio y un tocador como muebles. Una lámpara sencilla en el techo, y el piso alfombrado. Bastante simple pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Anko a su izquierda de pie junto a la puerta, vestía casual, sin ninguna sorpresa. Claro solo la Marca que se podía ver en su cuello.

Cuando Anko, se percató de que Kakashi miraba la Marca de Maldición, puso una mano sobre la misma para cubrirla.  
— No te preocupes por eso, en realidad ya no me duele. Lo último que Tsunade dijo, fue que debería estar muy al pendiente de todas las reacciones que yo tuviera para con la Marca de Maldición. Hablando de Tsunade; — cambió el tema súbitamente— Ella está viva, sufrió fuertes golpes en la cabeza y tiene muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, esta inconsciente todavía. Pero vive. Jiraiya no ha venido a dar más detalles, prometió volver en la noche con la historia completa; Neji está con él en este momento, ambos estaban indagando alrededor de la zona, Ibiki fue enviado a casa de Tsunade para vigilar que no ocurriera nada. Es todo…

Kakashi cerró los ojos por un momento. Sentía una tranquilidad en su pecho, aunque algo en su cabeza le decía que Anko todavía no terminaba de hablar.

— ¿Y a ti? — le preguntó  
— ¿A mí qué? — respondió con su típico tono de voz.  
— ¿No te pasó nada mientras cuidabas a los Hyuuga? — Anko se quedó callada, sin expresión en su rostro, solamente apretaba su mano derecha para sentirse fuerte y no revelar lo que había visto. No era nada grave, estaba a salvo. Pero… nadie le había preguntado sobre eso, hasta aquel momento. Hinata y Yamato estaban corriendo por todos lados con el asunto de Naruto, y Gai veía como loco la manera de comunicarse con Jiraiya. Nadie se había detenido todavía a preguntarle si todo estaba bien.  
— No. — dijo a secas. — Todo estuvo en orden.

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**.**

— Eso fue lo que pasó — dijo Hinata con voz firme. La oji luna respaldada por Yamato y Gai se enfrentaba de la manera más diplomática que conocía a Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha. Ninguno de los tres parecía en realidad contento.  
— No tienen control sobre el asunto — dijo finalmente Itachi. — Si dicen estar al tanto y saber las medidas de protección para con Akatsuki, estas cosas no ocurrirían— se mostró serio.  
— El asunto de Sasuke no tuvo nada que ver con Akatsuki,  
— No saben cómo controlar a un Jiinchuiriki entonces — dijo Mikoto como madre responsable. — Hay una manera muy sencilla de controlar a ese pequeño demonio — dijo señalando su propio ojo.  
— Sobre mi cadáver — dijo Yamato — Naruto, es responsabilidad nuestra, no los involucra a ustedes, entendemos los riesgos de que se salga de control, pero esto fue voluntad de un niño, y nada más que eso. No ha habido huellas de que si quiera Akatsuki sepa que Naruto está en la ciudad. Si supieran, hubieran intentado atacarnos esta noche durante el traslado. Sin embargo no lo hicieron.  
— Se llevaron a Tsunade en vez de, ¿cómo saber que no es eso una trampa? — respondió Mikoto  
— ¿Cómo saber si en verdad fue Akatsuki? — dijo Hinata con voz firme. — No podemos hacer nada más que especular, y el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera involucrado en la regresión, sucedió gracias a una coincidencia, porque el joven se ofreció a llevar a Sakura hasta la puerta de casa de Tsunade.  
- Fue suficiente— dijo Fugaku al fin — No los culparé de lo que le pasó a Sasuke hoy, ya que Itachi sabe más cosas de las que ustedes saben sobre Akatsuki. Él mismo tuvo un encuentro con ellos, hace poco. No sabemos de Orochimaru. Sin embargo… hay un punto en el que ambos conocimientos se cruzan — el hombre hablaba profesionalmente, aunque su voz era severa y dura— Tanto Orochimaru como Akatsuki están en busca de una sola persona.  
— Ninguno de los dos sabe porque, o para que quieren a Anko. Pero los riesgos implican muchas cosas. Akatsuki ha mostrado querer ponerse en contacto con nosotros, pero no estaremos a su favor. Tenemos una vida, pero esto nos está afectando tanto a ustedes como a nosotros. — completó Itachi.  
— La ciudad está corriendo un riesgo gracias a esos dos "bandos", muchas personas fallecen por la misma razón. Mientras que Orochimaru parece estar buscando planes subterráneos, Akatsuki asesina incluso a plena luz del día. Y en varios puntos se han encontrado ya. Todo con relación a esta chica — dijo Fugaku — Sin embargo ellos dos son enemigos. Eso según ustedes.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala. Nadie podía refutar los hechos que Fugaku había extendido en voz alta, era verdad. Solamente Hinata tenía la cordura par hablar eso de forma pacífica, porque los Uchihas, los habían agredido de manera verbal, ofendiendo su capacidad para manejar las cosas.

— ¿Qué está proponiendo? — dijo la Oji Luna.  
— No están ustedes capacitados para tomar este asunto en sus manos. Muestran una ineptitud en batalla, y no lo pueden negar. Quiero hablar con su líder, Jiraiya. Y pondremos los asuntos en claro. Díganle que regresaré a esta misma hora mañana. Quizás podamos llegar a una alianza si hablo directamente con él, y yo termino de hablar con estos dos muchachos. — miró sin expresión a Itachi y Sasuke — Antes de irme, me gustaría saber quien es el que esta armando todo este alboroto.  
— ¿Disculpe?  
— Quiero conocer a la chica, ¿Anko? Y ver si es real lo que dicen acerca de la Marca de Maldición.

**.  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**.**

— ¿Segura? — le preguntó el peli plata.  
— ¿Por qué preguntas? — rió Anko — estoy bien, no hubo ataques ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.  
— Anko, soy yo, Yamato.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
— Baja un momento por favor.  
— Voy… — ambos, el de cabello plateado y la de cabello morado, se preguntaron para que la querían. — Bien, regreso. — le dijo la Mitarashi mientras abría la puerta, y se ponía encima un sueter color amarillo paja.  
— Espera, voy contigo — Algo le dijo que tenía que bajar para ver qué ocurriría. Se calzó los zapatos en cuanto los localizó, y la chamarra también. Los lentes de contacto no estaban en la habitación, si su memoria era exacta, no los había usado durante todo el día. Entonces simplemente cerró su ojo de color extravagante y bajo.

Y ambos bajaron a ver a los demás y a la familia Uchiha.

— Entonces, eres tú la que está causando todo este alboroto. — Anko frunció el ceño, no era la actitud con la que esperaba ser tratada. Estaba ella en medio de la sala, y Fugaku enfrente de ella examinándola con ojos de dictador, serio y molesto. Todos los que estaban ahí al parecer sintieron un repudio hacia la actitud del señor Uchiha.  
— Me llamo Anko.  
— ¿No eres tú la que fue a nuestra casa el otro día? — dijo Mikoto con una voz dulce, y luego miró a Itachi.  
— Si, es ella… — respondió Itachi desde atrás. Mikoto se acercó y sobre paso a su esposo, y con mucha delicadeza miró a Anko a los ojos.  
— ¿Puedes enseñarme La Marca? — le preguntó con amabilidad. Anko no estaba muy confiada, ¿Por qué de repente ellos sabían todo acerca de ella, incluyendo la Marca de Maldición? ¿Qué no era un secreto solo entre ellos? El único "ajeno" en algún sentido, era Itachi… ¿Habría sido él?  
— Solo hazlo Anko — dijo Itachi justamente— no es nada grave, solo es para asegurarse de que es.

Se sintió desconfiada en ese lugar, pero igual accedió. Se quitó el suéter que apenas se había puesto y se giró de espaldas a Mikoto para que ella pudiera ver.

Tras unos segundos de olas de confusión, donde todos aguardaban en silencio y tenían los ojos encima de Mikoto y Fugaku; ellos mismos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.  
— Gracias, ya es todo— dijo Mikoto.

Kakashi fue el primero en acercarse a Anko para intentar protegerla en algún sentido. Puesto que todos notaron que no estaba muy convencida del hecho de que dos personas de la nada vinieran a examinarla y la trataran como un experimento, o un engendro. Anko solo frunció el ceño y se junto a Kakashi para sentir un poco de calor y seguridad, después se giró para ver frustrada a la familia Uchiha.

— Es conveniente que alguien selle esa Marca — dijo Fugaku, — se ahorraran muchos problemas. Regresaremos mañana a esta misma hora a hablar con Jiraiya, quizá lleguemos a un acuerdo. Itachi, — dijo a su hijo mayor y le asintió con la cabeza para decirle algo en secreto a su hijo, algo a lo que este respondió asintiendo también. — Sasuke, vámonos.

Y los cuatro salieron de la mansión Hyuuga.

**.**  
** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**  
** .**

Esa misma noche, Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato y Gai durmieron en casa de los Hyuuga. Jiraiya y Neji se sorprendieron de la situación al llegar, pero no había habido novedades, el peli blanco aceptó la junta de Fugaku sin refutar nada. Cada quien durmió en una habitación diferente, salvo los Hyuugas por ser pareja y los niños que durmieron todos juntos.

Pero Kakashi, no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba despierto, feliz, y descansado, demasiado como para acostarse a dormir en ese momento. Al parecer todos ya estaban dormidos, todos excepto él. Así que decidió bajar a dar una vuelta. Estaba Descalzo, con su misma ropa y la máscara abajo. Fue hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta llegar a la sala.

Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando descubrió que en medio de la oscuridad, había alguien, una figura pequeña y femenina, quizás no tan pequeña; que estaba junto al teléfono mirando hacia la pared enfrente.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora Anko?  
— Kakashi… — dijo la peli morada, al mismo tiempo que giraba para ver quien la llamaba — Solo estaba pensando.  
— ¿De nuevo?  
— No me había puesto a pensar en todo lo ocurrido si no hasta hoy. _ Hizo una pausa larga antes de seguir hablando y voz adquirió un tono triste_ Hay momento del día en que empieza a arder — puso una mano sobre la Marca de Maldición — y cada sueño que tengo, es sobre una experiencia ninja, como si en cada dormir recordara un pedazo de esa vida. — hablaba como si Kakashi estuviera al tanto de todo. — Cuando desperté por primera vez de la regresión y de la Marca, recordaba solo momentos felices, ahora son aleatorios, de repente soy adulta, de repente soy una niña en la academia. Y hay momentos en que duele mientras duermo.  
— Quizás Fugaku tenga razón, deberíamos sellarla para evitarnos problemas. — le dijo  
— No creo que eso ayude. — Kakashi caminó despacio hasta ella, los pies descalzos ayudaron a que el momento fuera delicado, y no hizo ruido— No hablemos de eso, ya Jiraiya me dijo que verá la forma de solucionar el problema, y que lo que me está pasando, nos ayudará a saber para que me quieren. — guardo un momento de silencio, mirando hacia abajo como si pidiera un deseo— Ojala esto termine pronto.  
— Descuida — posó su mano sobre el hombro de Anko para hacerla sentir mejor — tal vez es mi culpa que esto haya pasado, no digo que fuera necesario. Pero que Jiraiya entrara un tiempo a la escuela sirvió de algo, créeme, que ahora tenemos algunas otras pistas. — Anko lo volteo a ver, aunque en realidad apenas veía la silueta de Kakashi porque el lugar estaba realmente oscuro; estaba seria y con una nota de confusión en los ojos. Luego sonrió  
— ¿Cómo es que cada vez que me siento mal, o que estoy preocupada por este asunto, tu llegas a animarme?  
— Mmm… debe ser inevitable — Anko rió un poco, _"Si, debe ser inevitable… no lo dejes de hacer Hatake" _pensó aunque quizás debió decirlo en voz alta.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, infestado por ese descanso, se dio cuenta de que quería hacer algo.

Despertar de una regresión, de una u otra manera, te pone feliz si fue bien inducida y viste solo lo necesario, despiertas del pasado con una energía feliz, y alegre, incluso a veces, cuando quieres hacer algo que sabes que te hará feliz, lo haces, sin pensar en realidad. O la reacción que los demás puedan tener sobre eso.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Kakashi.

Mientras Anko reía por lo bajo, simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza. La rodeo por la espalda con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda acarició su cabeza. Una sensación muy grata le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba anhelando hacer eso?

Al parecer mucho, porque no dejó ir a Anko si no hasta después de un largo tiempo. La Mitarashi por su lado, se sorprendió del repentino abrazo de Kakashi, pero le correspondió después de unos segundos. Sintió que, estar un momento en ese abrazo, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Kakashi, mientras él jugaba con su cabello, y sentir el latido de su corazón en el pecho del peli plata, hacía el cálido momento, un lugar seguro, donde podía sentirse consolada, y comprendida. Era un lugar en el que quisiera estar siempre, el regazo cómodo de alguien como Kakashi, alguien fuerte, que le tendió una mano, y que para ella era una persona que estimaba mucho... Tal vez la estimaba demasiado.

Pasado un largo rato, donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Kakashi se separo y tomó a Anko por la cabeza, mientras ella apenas abría los ojos. La miró un momento intentando ver a través de la oscuridad, y beso su frente de una manera dulce y tierna. Queriendo expresar con ese beso, toda la preocupación que pasó después de que la dejó en manos de Orochimaru, cuanto la extraño y se pregunto por ella durante la semana, y cuanto significaba ella para él. . .

. . . .

Después de eso se fueron a sentar juntos al sofá, y empezaron a platicar acerca de todo lo ocurrido en la semana, después de todo ninguno de los dos podía dormir, que mejor idea que pasar la noche platicando uno con el otro.

— Entonces dime, que se siente ser yo — reía Anko, cuando se enteró de que Kakashi pasó una semana entera ocupando su lugar.  
— No sé cómo puedes soportarlo. ¿Tus compañeros son así de inmaduros siempre? — la peli morada se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas si no se hubiera acordado de que en el piso de arriba todos dormían. — Hace rato, tenías partido de futbol, tu equipo ganó gracias a ti, pero… alguien se desquito y te lanzó el balón a la cara. — No pudo contener más la risa, y las carcajadas salieron de su boca.  
— ¿Cuidaste mi reputación entonces? — dijo una vez que paró de reír.  
— Hice mi mejor esfuerzo: empecé a gritar como si estuviera loco, me salí del salón unas cuantas veces, llegué tarde más de una vez…  
— ¡Oye! — le reclamó riendo. — ¿Y mi casa?  
— . . . Limpia, descuida, no tuve problemas con nada, tu mamá no noto nada, ni tu hermana,

.

_ Toda la semana despertó a gritos:  
— ¡Anko ya son las siete! Date prisa._

_Y cada mañana empezaba a correr haciendo la tarea de Anko, porque nunca la hacía, tenía suficiente con la suya. Corría por todo el pequeño cuarto en busca de los libros y libretas, la mochila, y también los colores, se aseguraba de traer puesto bien el uniforme y que el peinado hubiera salido como debía en el Jutsu._

_Bajaba corriendo a tomar un poco de desayuno y salía corriendo hacía el auto. Pero toda la semana, llegó tarde, cuando sus demás compañeros estaban afuera, esperando y rezando porque los dejaran entrar._

_En las tardes, esperaba a la señora Mitarashi, y se iban en el auto, o por lo menos toda la semana fue así, gracias a que el peligro en la ciudad era cada vez mayor, la familia Mitarashi no quería tomar riesgos. Llegaba a la casa, y hacía algunos deberes; aunque eso en realidad no era lo favorito de Kakashi, de hecho, lo aborrecía al límite. Después llegaba la hora de la comida, e intentaba disimular todo con avidez, callada y comiendo rápida y poniendo tareas como excusa para ir al cuarto de Anko y reunirse con su otro clon que hacía la vida de un Kakashi normal._

_Se reportaba con Jiraiya, pero no le permitían salir de la casa porque la Sra. Mitarashi si se había dado cuenta de un extraño comportamiento en su hija, y debían mantenerla en casa lo más tiempo posible._

_— Te sienta bien la falda — decía Jiraiya cada noche cuando lo iba a visitar._  
_— Cállate pervertido. Me estas dejando una reputación de pedo filo en la escuela ¿Lo sabes?_  
_— Veo que aun eres un niño malcriado._  
_— Creo que la gran parte de las mujeres se ofenden de esta manera cuando alguien les habla así — y se des transformaba. — No puedo creer que ahora también tenga que cantar en el coro de la escuela._

_._

— Apropósito tu mamá cocina muy bien. Solo siento que te tienen ligeramente sobreprotegida.  
— Solo un poquito. — rió Anko por lo bajo. — ¿Y no ha habido novedades?

Kakashi se detuvo a pensar.

— Tienes que aprenderte tres canciones para el coro, para un recital que va a haber dentro de un mes. Y pasaron a la final en futbol, así si quieres que juegue, por mi no hay ningún problema.  
— ¿Estás diciendo que no se jugar?  
— No… — dijo con sarcasmo— claro que no.

Ambos estaban en el sofá más grande de la sala, recargados en la espalda del otro, en plena oscuridad. Anko viendo hacia la puerta de entrada, y Kakashi hacia la puerta que daba al jardín del Dojo. Cuando habló con sarcasmo el peli plata, Anko se levantó de un golpe para dejarlo caer de espaldas en el sillón.

— Eres un baka — el dijo riendo. Kakashi boca arriba apenas veía la figura sombría de Anko, con el cabello largo y suelto que brillaba levemente gracias a la luz que se colaba por las puertas. Se inclinó sobre Kakashi para verlo más de cerca — Es una lástima que este oscuro.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
— Porque creo que no traes la máscara puesta.  
— Eso es correcto. No suelo dormir con la máscara en la cara — Anko gruño bromeando,  
— Algún día te quitaré esa máscara y veré quien está detrás. — "_Lo que es más, iré a prender las luces, ahora_" — se levantó y fingió que se iba a sentar por un momento, pero Kakashi no se levantó para darle el lugar.  
— Quiero que lo intentes. — la retó Kakashi. — ¡Ah Anko!, Antes de que se me olvide. Rin y Obito fueron a buscarnos.  
— ¿A ambos? — Eso no lo esperaba.  
— Si, querían que testificáramos sobre lo de su amigo Eliot, quieren evidencias. Y fueron a buscarnos. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso, Jiraiya estuvo ahí y dijimos todo tal cual fue, lo que te debe de interesar, es que Rin llegó con una propuesta para ti.

_._

_ — ¿Kakashi?  
— ¿Eh?  
— Bueno, por favor, hazle llegar este mensaje a Anko. Son muy talentosos y creo que serán llamativos para nuestro evento. Solo diles que lleven música accesible, porque habrá desde artistas de Rock, pop y jazz, hasta House, Trance y demás géneros así.  
— Entiendo. — Por la cabeza de Kakashi, solo pasaban imágenes difusas de Rin y Obito de niños, cuando todo lo malo ocurrió.  
— ¿Kakashi? Sabes, es extraño llamarte como si fuera nombre de un hombre, viendo que ahora pareces una niña.  
— Supongo… — no podía evitar pensar en cómo todo su equipo había muerto, y la razón de que también ellos estuvieran en su presente, y pudiera hablar con ellos. ¿Acaso Rin recodaría sus aventuras de niños con Obito?  
— ¿Sucede algo? Me estas asustando  
— No, nada… — pero tenía demasiada curiosidad — Oye Rin, ¿Tu que sabes de esto de vidas pasadas?  
— Yo no sé realmente que creer, no tengo evidencias, y yo no tengo "chakra" como ustedes. De hecho, yo no sabía que Obito era tan… anormal. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y estoy intentando ignóralo lo más posible. No quiero verme envuelta en este asunto. Por favor no me hables de ello.  
—Perdona  
— Lo que si se es que, tengo una extraña confianza en ustedes, en ti particularmente. Así que no me platiques sobre que es todo este asunto, pero si pueden detener a estos "Akatsuki" de seguir matando gente, como lo fue con mi madre, y de salvar a Eliot, por favor… háganlo.  
— Te vi en las noticias con lo de tu madre, ¿No tienes miedo?  
— El miedo como siempre, está presente, pero no puedo evitar vivir. Obito se ofreció a cuidarme, y en realidad lo aprecio. Solo quiero que esto termine… no quiero ver más gente sufriendo por estos asesinos._

_._

— Le comentaré eso después a Karin. — Y entonces empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las el switch de las luces. Kakashi a oscuras empezó a cerrar los ojos, pensaba en quedarse dormido en verdad, sentía la cabeza pesada a punto de mudarse de mundo.

. . . . .

Días llenos de sorpresas los esperaban a todos ellos. En un solo día, hubo desde un partido, un choque, una visita inesperada, una muestra del poder Kyuubi, el raptó de una involucrada, secretos revelados, una declaración… pero faltaba una última cosa.

Anko y Kakashi, no eran los únicos despiertos en ese momento. Sakura en la parte de arriba, acababa de sentirse demasiado extraña, se levantó para reacomodar sus ideas y sentimientos. Pero había algo demasiado pesado en el aire.

Sintió la presencia de alguien, pero eso era imposible. De repente, el sueño empezó a caer encima de ella con todo su peso. Eso no era normal…

_"Un Genjutsu_! " se dio cuenta. Y se liberó del mismo. Al instante se sintió liviana y ese peso de que alguien estaba cerca, desapareció. ¿Pero quién había causado eso?

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, no sin antes llevar un kunai consigo. Entro a la habitación de la pareja Hyuuga, y sintió ese aire pesado una vez más. Alguien estaba mandando a todos a dormir.

— Liberar — dijo para despertar a la pareja — Neji pareció sobresaltarse cuando vio a Sakura de pie, en su cama, — Neji, hay alguien en la casa.  
— Es imposible.  
— Hay Genjutsu por lo menos en toda la planta alta…— dijo seria y fría.  
— Naruto! ¡Anko! – dijo Hinata cuando captó lo que estaba sucediendo y salió de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces, rumbo a la habitación de sus hijos, donde también estaba Naruto. Neji por su parte fue a ver a Anko, mientras Sakura iba a despertar a los demás.

— Gracias al cielo… — dijo Hinata al ver que los 4 pequeños dormían cómodamente.  
— Anko no está…— dijo Neji detrás de ella — ¡Byakugan! – dijo Neji al momento, y buscó rápidamente a alguien ajeno a su hogar, no tardó en encontrarlo, estaba en la sala, junto con Anko y Kakashi, sin embargo no se esperaba encontrar a esa persona ahí — Pero si es…

Y a sus espaldas los restos de las luces que se encendieron en la sala aparecieron. Anko había encendido las luces con la idea juguetona de ver el rostro de Kakashi, sin embargo. Lo primero que vio al encender las luces, no fue el rostro del Hatake.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —gimió Kakashi, al darse cuenta del juego de Anko cuando las luces lo dejaron ciego, Y se cubrió el rostro.

Pero, ella no estaba a su alrededor, el silencio se hizo completo después de que Kakashi gimió. Anko estaba de pie junto a las luces, seria y sorprendida. Había olvidado a Kakashi por unos momentos, cuando vio a quien estaba en la sala, junto a la puerta del jardín y mirándola fijamente. Se desconcertó pero no perdió la postura, y al mismo tiempo que Neji decía el nombre de la persona en la parte de arriba, ella lo dijo…

— Uchiha Itachi

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**Like? Merece un review?  
Espero que mi demora, no haya hecho que olvidaran ciertos acontecimientos mencionados aquí. Como por ejemplo la batalla de Itachi, Sasuke y Obito contra los Akatsuki una noche. Y que la señora que alguna vez mate, fue la madre de Rin, incluso fue mencionado en las noticias del mundo de este fic. . .**

**Chan chan chan chan… Itachi? ****Si ¬w¬ no es nada malo en realidad. Solo es el capitulo antes, de algo que varias de ustedes pidieron y esperaron desde hace ya un tiempo. No se si explique bien la última parte de las escenas de Neji y Anko, algún comentario al respecto?**

**Jaa ne.i**


	26. XXVI Raikiri

I AM BACK! AND IM SO F***ING HAPPY

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_—Pensamientos_  
— Escritos

* * *

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo XXVI. " Raikiri"

.

Todo se movió más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado, tras unos segundos Kakashi escuchó como Neji a su lado preguntaba la razón de ese allanamiento al Uchiha, pero este no respondió. Solamente cerró los ojos un momento, para abrirlos ahora vueltos de color rojo. Un brillante color escarlata que se antojaba a sangre… No iba a ser una batalla tranquila.

Neji se echó para atrás al ver el legendario Sharingan, y activó su Dõjutsu mientras tomaba a Anko de los hombros y ambos empezaban a caminar hacia atrás despacio. Pero para antes de que eso ocurriera, Itachi había desaparecido ya del frente y estaba del lado opuesto listo para llenar la sala con una lluvia de kunais. Kakashi por su parte se había quedado estupefacto al ver la repentina desaparición, y solo reaccionó al escuchar un kunai que pasó rozando su oído. ¿Qué podían hacer? El lugar a pesar de ser grande no iba a permitir una gigantesca batalla, estando en casa ajena y sabiendo que había personas en el piso de arriba…

Y justamente, hablando del piso de arriba, se escuchó que uno de los niños comenzaba a gritar de espanto. Itachi apenas miró hacia arriba, y aprovechando la distracción del señor Hyuuga, con toda su velocidad avanzó tomando a Anko del codo y la jaló hasta la puerta corrediza de la sala. Lanzó un kunai atrás dirigido a Kakashi y luego intentó escapar por la puerta. Anko en vez de gritar, intentaba golpear a Itachi de alguna manera, pero a oscuras, su visión estaba horriblemente atrofiada; en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se iba a abrir, opuso una resistencia golpeando el vidrio para que este se rompiera e Itachi se viera obligado a frenar.

— Tu sabes que eso no servirá — le dijo el Uchiha avanzando entre los vidrios

— ¿Estas seguro? — Romper el vidrio no solo fue para intentar detenerlo, si no para darle tiempo a Kakashi de llegar. Y fue justo el milisegundo necesario. Pues el peli plata estaba ahora sosteniendo a Itachi de uno de sus tobillos y lo hizo tropezar, Anko cayó junto con él pero le dio tiempo de ponerse en pie, y con uno de los vidrios, (junto con todo el pesar de su corazón) arañó el brazo de Itachi que la sostenía, desde el codo hasta la palma. Fue solo un segundo, que Itachi aflojó el puño al sentir, no dolor, si no una especie de estremecimiento, y soltó a Anko, que corrió en dirección al Dojo de los Hyuuga, en busca de un arma para ella misma, y para huir de aquella batalla. Neji por su parte había subido las escaleras por que sin duda había sido el grito de uno de sus niños.

— ¿Que se te ofrece? — le preguntó Kakashi al oji negro que aún yacía en el suelo.  
— No son dignos de llamarse ninjas. La seguridad de la ciudad esta pendiendo en quien tenga a Anko, si es Akatsuki, o es Orochimaru… si ella llega a estar con alguno de los dos, se acabó para todos. — dijo con su frio semblante, el ahora oji rojo, se levantó mirando con furia a Kakashi — Nosotros, como clan, no vamos a permitir eso.

— Habíamos quedado en un acuerdo, — le respondió el peli plata — Tu padre prometió discutir esto como personas civilizadas. Y aceptamos, estas rompiendo lo que se dijo.

Itachi solo frunció el ceño y miró con furia a Kakashi. No dijo nada, solo junto las manos y cambio de sellos varias veces, para luego formar una gigantesca bola de fuego que se dirigía a Kakashi. Con un jutsu de remplazo Kakashi se salvó y fue detrás del Uchiha para recibirlo con la misma técnica, que fue esquivada con un gran saltó por parte de Itachi. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Kakashi en cuanto vio el saltó corrió para recibir al peli negro en el suelo y de una patada lo mando al otro lado del patio, haciéndolo chocar con la pared. En toda la batalla había mantenido ambos ojos abiertos, su profundo ojo negro y su Sharingan, solo en caso de un Genjustu que viniera del Uchiha. Cuando escuchó que el golpe había dado efecto corrió para encontrarlo, rezando para que no se hubiera escapado y hubiera ido a buscar otra vez a Anko.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Aseguró la puerta por dentro y rectificó que nadie pudiera entrar por ningún lado. No encendió las luces, prefería estar a oscuras, quizás así no la verían. Cuando intentó caminar, sintió una fuerte punzada en donde tenía la Marca de Maldición. Se detuvo de pie con la mano sosteniendo su hombro, repentinamente en el día sentía ese tipo de dolor, pero no sabía a que podía deberse…

_— Kakashi necesitará ayuda…_ — pensó, — _pero si voy, Itachi me llevará, si no voy Kakashi podría salir herido…_ — Anko no podía saber quien iba a ganar la batalla, para empezar, no sabía ni por que había comenzado. No sabía si las habilidades de Kakashi eran superiores a las de Itachi o viceversa, en su ninja vida pasada Itachi no había sido rival para nadie...

— Creo que lo primero será… saber porque vino Itachi. — dijo en voz alta. Y caminó hacia un de los lados del Dojo donde se encontraban algunas armas y protecciones. Miró donde había dejado sus cosas de entrenamiento ese día y dudó un segundo en si alistarse o no. La Marca empezó a punzar nuevamente.

_— Si voy… podría ser yo un estorbo, e Itachi dejaría de pelear para ir por mí. O podría pelear al lado de Kakashi, que dudo mucho que eso suceda. Si me quedó, podría venir cualquiera, a salvarme o incluso a raptarme ahora que estoy sola_— sentía como su agujas gruesas se insertaran en su piel en cada parte de la Marca — _Pero Itachi es mi amigo, debe de hablar, sé que lo hará. No haría algo en contra mía ¿O si?_

Motivada por ese pensamiento, Itachi después de todo era su amigo, y no la pondría en peligro así, Tomó sus armas y se paró frente a la puerta dispuesta a salir.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

_ — ¿Dónde demonios esta Neji? _— Nadie había salido a ayudarlo. Y no era posible que pensaran que era él, Kakashi, un super ninja.

La batalla con Itachi se había vuelto un interminable Taijutsu, series de patadas y golpes, amenazas con objetos a la vista, pero ninguno se había hecho un daño. Por más rápido que fuera Kakashi, no podía asestar ni un golpe en Itachi, ni uno solo. El Sharingan era muy problemático en ese momento.

Itachi por su parte, se estaba frustrando, el uso del Sharingan del peli plata lee estaba costando la batalla. No imaginaba en verdad que alguien se le pudiera poner enfrente de esa manera, tenía que ir por Anko, pero a donde quiera que se moviera, Kakashi lo seguiría. Dio entonces un saltó hacia atrás con una acrobacia en el aire, se sostuvo unos segundos antes de lanzar una enorme llamarada a Kakashi. Y clonarse dos segundos después, así podría ir por Anko y se evitaría la fatiga de tener que luchar eternamente.

— _¿Por qué no ha usado ningún Genjutsu contra mí? —_ pensó Kakashi, todos los movimientos del Uchiha se había limitado a Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, pero según recordaba, el maestro en tortura mental, en grandioso Itachi Uchiha, podía usar un genjutsu con solo mirar a los ojos a alguien… Y sin embargo, el mismo peli plata había mirado los penetrantes ojos rojos de Itachi en más de una ocasión esa noche, y no había caído en ninguna trampa. Tras esquivar la bola de fuego, pensó en usar algo que le facilitaría la batalla. Se agachó al suelo invocando a 7 perros de tamaños diversos.

— Yoh, Kakashi — dijo uno pequeño. En su cabeza el perro tenía las letras "Pakkun XVIII" —¡A la carga!

La idea era atrapar a Itachi con ayuda de todos sus perros, el peli plata saltó para encontrar a Itachi descendiendo del salto.

— _Raikiri _— pensó mientras con su mano derecha una chillido bramaba amenazante. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos en ese momento. Luego sintió que algo se colgaba de sus pies y al mirar abajo descubrió un perro colgado de su ropa, Maldijo mentalmente, y luego sintió como el peso de muchos perros más lo obligaban a quedarse en una posición. Al frente venía en Raikiri, no podía moverse, y ya estaba demasiado cerca para escapar.

Kakashi ya estaba a solo dos metros de estampar su poderoso ataque. Podría matar a Itachi, pero no quería otra cosa más que darle un buen susto. No era un asesino. Aun así, a esa corta distancia escuchó como alguien gritaba "Chidori" a su derecha. Con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había saltado de una ventana de la mansión y se dirigía con su propio jutsu a él.

Ambas energías chocaron en el suelo, Kakashi se desvió para recibir a Sasuke, aunque este ya había pensado en estamparse con el Raikiri de Kakashi.. Los dos usuarios del Sharingan se quedaron cegados casi por un momento después del brillante choque de truenos. La luz duró varios segundos y el resplandor fue tan enorme, que iluminó todo el patio y muchísimo más allá. El choque fue de tal intensidad que todos los ahí presentes fueron empujados por la fuerza del encuentro a varios metros de su posición inicial, sobretodo Kakashi y Sasuke.

— ¡Uchiha! — se escuchó gritar a alguien, en el patio los tres seguían aun un poco atontados por el golpe y por la luz, pero Sasuke se levantó como pudo y echó a correr hacia una de las paredes para escapar de quien gritaba. A los dos segundos Sakura saltó de la misma ventana por la que el pequeño Uchiha había salido y lo siguió subiendo por la misma pared mientras le gritaba. — ¿Por qué van a hacerlo? ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Hacer que? — le preguntó Kakashi al Uchiha que se estaba poniendo de pie frente a él. Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban ya lejanos. Itachi sin embargo no parecía inmutarse ante nada.  
— Nada que deba discutirse contigo — le respondió al fin el Uchiha, que al mismo tiempo formaba un sello con una sola mano y miraba fijamente al Hatake. Para cuando el peli plata se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde: El cielo y todo su alrededor se estaba volviendo de color rojo escarlata, y las nubes y objetos se tornaron negros y sin sombra.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¿Qué sucede Itachi? ¿Ahora planeabas raptarme?

— Tú sabes que no haría eso.

No había caminado ni un cuarto de patio desde el Dojo, cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba a su lado. Reconocería su perfil en donde fuera, incluso en esa noche oscura y sin luna.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es la gran idea? — podía sentir a Itachi, (o a su clon) justo detrás de ella, así que solo sentó en el suelo esperando a que el Uchiha le diera toda la explicación. — No me hagas juzgarte mal.

Pasaron unos increíblemente largos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Anko solo miraba al cielo, y a veces hacia al frente, pues creía que podía distinguir a Kakashi peleando con alguien más allá. Cercano a la mansión y a la ahora rota puerta.

— Quisiera que vinieras conmigo.

— ¿Ir a donde? — al principio pensó que Itachi tenía alguna especie de razón romántica detrás de lo que dijo. Así sonaba. Pero… había algo más detrás de todo.

— Tú bien sabes que esta ciudad ya no es segura. Y mucho menos para ti. Después de lo que pasó hoy. Mi padre y mi madre, consultaron unas viejas reglas que se establecieron para el Clan. — Su voz sonaba tan firme y tan segura, pero había una pequeña nota de tristeza, casi imperceptible al final de cada palabra que decía Itachi — Ante esta situación, estamos obligados a irnos. Quiero que vengas con nosotros.

— Apenas te declaras, y esto suena a una propuesta más allá. — sonaba todo demasiado "Romeo y Julieta". Pero era interesante, por que Itachi, sabía perfectamente que ella, Mitarashi Anko, detestaba en gran parte ese tipo de propuestas de la época del romanticismo.

— No me mal interpretes. No es por mi. No esta vez. Es una propuesta que vengo a traerte en nombre de mi padre. Quiere ofrecerse personalmente para tu cuidado, llevarte con nosotros y esconderte de todo este asunto. Estarás a salvo.

— ¿Se te olvida que tengo una vida? — irse nunca había estado en sus planes.

— A ti se te olvida que todas las personas que conoces, por el solo hecho de saber tu nombre, corren un riesgo mortal, Anko. Como pasó con Tsunade… que esperemos este bien.

Ella simplemente se trago su saliva, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que todo lo que pasaba no era culpa suya.

— Piensalo, nadie podría salvarse, ya sea Orochimaru o Akatsuki, no creo que duden en pasar por encima de lo que sea para llegar a ti. Sea cual sea su objetivo. Anko, es una propuesta no te presiones, es solo una idea, alejarte de el centro de todo este asunto y ponerte a salvo. Lejos… a tus padres los podemos llevar de igual manera. O si quieres que se separen, también puede ser. Esto no solo es por ti, es por el bien de la ciudad. Piénsalo bien.

— Pero nada garantiza que si yo me voy de la ciudad, estos asesinatos, atentados… todo. Vaya a terminar. ¿Qué tal si en mi búsqueda asesinan a todo aquel que conocí? Por mi culpa… por no estar yo aquí.

— Anko… no seas fatalista. — la regañó viendo que incluso el ánimo de la Mitarashi iba en caída libre.

— ¿Me aseguras que si me voy, todo aquí se calmará?

Itachi había llegado a esa misma pregunta cuando su padre le mandó ir por Anko. No podía contestar a eso último, nadie podía saber con exactitud que es lo que pasaría si Anko no estuviera en la ciudad, podrían rastrearla, pero estaría segura, podrían torturar a todo el mundo, pero jamás encontrarla… 'torturar a todo el mundo' era demasiado. Si se quedaba… eso podría facilitar que cualquiera de los bandos la atrapara… Solo deseo haber podido quedarse con ella.

— No puedes asegurarlo Itachi.

— Apoyo la idea de que nos acompañes, solo para que estés a salvo. Yo sé que no hará la diferencia en la ciudad, igual se calman las cosas, igual te rastrean, o el asunto crece… Del mismo modo podría pasar si te quedas, no sabemos que rumbo tomará esto sin ti. — Anko meditaba las palabras de Itachi, era como si le hubiera leído la mente, acababa de pensar en todo eso, era increíble que así de la nada, Itachi hubiera llegado con tal propuesta sabiendo que no cambiaría nada en absoluto; ella le estaba dando la espalda mientras él hablaba, y conforme avanzaba en lo que decía, Itachi se iba acercando, hasta que la tomó de los hombros y le susurró al oído: —Lo importante es, que ninguno de los dos, Akatsuki u Orochimaru, debe poner un solo dedo en ti. ¿Vendrás?

— Itachi… — sabía que ni Fugaku, ni el mismo Itachi confiaban en las habilidades de Kakashi, Jiraiya o alguien. Iba a girar para encarar al Uchiha cuando de repente, su amigo tembló y cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, ella solo se volteo a mirarlo de reojo y alcanzó a ver como muchos cuervos salían volando de donde estaba su amigo. — _Clon… _

Cuando volvió mirar al frente, se encontró con un intenso brillo de color azul y un horrible chillido de pájaros. Era ya la segunda vez que veía ese jutsu en una pelea. Era el Raikiri de Kakashi, lo que significaba que… ambos seguían peleando.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Atrapado en un Genjutsu, no podía moverse, no se iba a mover… Temía a las habilidades del Uchiha. Temía que fuera a torturarlo una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Así que solamente se quedó quieto, mirando al frente a Itachi, que hacía lo mismo que él, mirarlo con esos ojos escarlata.

— ¿Cuál es la gran idea?

Y escuchó un cascabel, y luego otro…

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror, Itachi lo iba a hacer pasar por esa sensación otra vez. La misma sensación que una semana atrás cuando enfrentó a la chica, Tayuya, en el salón Paradise. El sonido iba en aumento, había empezado discreto y discontinuo… pero cada vez lo escuchaba con más intensidad, más cerca, rozando sus tímpanos para provocarlo y hacerlo gritar.

Trató de cubrirse los oídos, pero en cuanto intentó moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a un árbol y sus manos enroscadas alrededor, evitando así su movimiento. Luego apareció una aguja que tenía atado un cascabel frente a él. Un viento que no existía ahí lo hacía moverse… lo hacía sonar cerca de su oído para volverlo loco.

De repente, sintió un dolor punzante en el anverso de su codo que estaba contra la pared. Itachi tenía en la mano afiladas agujas, y había lanzado una que se clavó en el lugar de la punzada. Atravesó la piel limpiamente hasta tocar sus nervios y hacer sentir dolor… Ahora no solo los cascabeles lo llevarían al infierno, si no que el dolor que estaba por causarle Itachi, lo harían desear la muerte.

Una segunda aguja se clavó en el mismo brazo, y se fue hundiendo en el hasta llegar al tronco, atravesando por completo el brazo del Hatake. _— Es solo un Genjutsu, es solo eso—_ se decía mentalmente para controlarse. Pero no daba resultado, intentó liberarse el solo, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los cascabeles o el dolor.

Pasado un rato, volvió a mirar su brazo, ahora tenía una hilera de agujas clavadas desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, en ambos brazos, todas ellas se clavaron y se fueron hundiendo lentamente en su cuerpo… ¿Qué seguía? Su cabeza estaba por estallar, de tantos cascabeles y el dolor lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Itachi dio dos pasos adelante, y luego cayó de rodillas y se sujeto la cabeza mientras tosía. El cambio tan radical era algo que apenas podía ver Kakashi con sus ojos entrecerrados que aguantaban el dolor. Itachi había empezado a jadear y gemir de rodillas y decirse en voz baja:

— No, no ahora… Maldita sea.

De un momento a otro, notó que ya no estaba amarrado a ningún árbol, y que las agujas, habían desaparecido, junto con los cascabeles. Fue un cambio sumamente radical, y por lo que medio podía ver Kakashi, no fue controlado. El dolor en su cabeza lo hizo caer de frente, contra el suelo, no podía sostener su cuerpo con sus rodillas y brazos pues el dolor aunque falso, hizo temblar sus extremidades, haciendo que el peli plata cayera con la cara en el suelo.

Le costó mucho trabajo volverse a levantar, y cuando lo logró. La escena a su alrededor había cambiado, estaba encima de un rio extrañamente, o al menos lo podía describir como un río, se quedó de rodillas mientras veía a todo su alrededor, no necesitaba poner Chakra de su parte para sostenerse, al parecer seguía en un Genjutsu.

Itachi del otro lado, miraba atónito lo que tenía enfrente, sabía donde estaba, y sabía que escena era esa. En medio de ambos shinobis, había otros tres, en otra época. El Genjustu de Itachi, había sido modificado por las repentinas imágenes en su cabeza, las repentinas visiones de su vida pasada. Dos de los shinobis estaban de pie, uno era Itachi vestido con una larga capa negra con nubes rojas, miraba de costado al otro, que era Kakashi, vestido con el uniforme de ninja de la aldea de la Hoja. El tercer shinobi, mas bien, kunoichi, estaba de rodillas al lado de Kakashi, tenía cabello negro profundo y vestía de rojo con blanco, estaba mojada y al parecer sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Kurenai… — dijo Kakashi al identificar a la kunoichi. Miró al Itachi contemporáneo del otro lado con una cara de terror y el pánico en los ojos. Al parecer ya no tenía control sobre el Genjutsu.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Dos resplandores se estrellaron de la nada, uno era el de Kakashi, no tenía duda alguna. El segundo no supo decir de quien era, ambos destellos se estrellaron haciendo una gigante ola de energía que llegó incluso a ella en forma de una gran ola de aire y Chakra. Trajo consigo un destello cegador. En ese momento se preocupó por Kakashi y por quienes estuvieran de aquel lado, se preguntaba también si Neji o alguien habría acudido a ayudar a Kakashi.

Luego escuchó aullidos, y muchas patas dirigiéndose hacia ella, corrían por el pasto a una gran velocidad. Miró en dirección de lo que venía hacia ella, y una voz desde el suelo le dijo.

— Niña Anko

— ¡Pakkun! — el perro que alguna vez estuvo tratando como marioneta estaba ahí, y aunque no podía distinguirlo con claridad, sabía por su voz que era el pequeño perro de Kakashi.

— Kakashi esta en problemas. — Anko no le dijo nada al pequeño can, simplemente empezó a correr, sintió que Pakkun no era el único perro ahí, pues después de que corrió, muchas patas y ladridos la siguieron de cerca.

— Es aquí.

La luz de la casa aunque estaba lejos, la ayudaba a divisar a Kakashi y a Itachi ambos uno frente al otro, Itachi estaba de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza jadeando y sin moverse, Kakashi por su lado estaba de pie con las rodillas torpemente flexionadas, miraba al suelo con los ojos desorbitados. Enseguida lo notó…

— Liberar — pensó, mientras le tocaba el hombro a Kakashi. Este reaccionó de inmediato de su congelada postura, y cayó hacia atrás gimiendo espantado. Del otro lado Itachi empezó a toser un poco y se recuperó de su postura sentándose en el suelo con las manos en la cara. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Se arrodilló junto a Kakashi intentando despertarlo.

—Hey, ya basta. Despierta de una vez, sé que me estas escuchando. Kakashi.

— ¡Apártate! — gritó Pakkun, Anko giró de inmediato para ver que Itachi se había recuperado ya y se dirigía con furia hacia ella y Kakashi. No tenía nada que perder, aun si Itachi peleaba con Kakashi, el peli plata no estaba en condiciones de seguir. Así que ella se levantó con un kunai en la mano y recibió el golpe de Itachi deteniéndolo.

— Anko… — el Uchiha no pensó que eso sucedería.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a los demás? ¿Dónde están todos?

— No tengo idea. La pelea no es contigo Anko, tu yo solo debemos hablar.

— No lo creo, no mientras estés intentando atentar contra mis amigos. — le respondió con severidad. Luego le lanzó varias shurikens que Itachi esquivó de un salto, pero lo vio fue que en una de ellas, venía una bomba de luz, que explotó justo enfrente de los ojos del Uchiha. Y con ello no fue capaz de aterrizar como es debido, si no que cayó con las rodillas y de lado gimiendo.

— Anko, no deseo pelear contigo.

— No debiste iniciar la batalla. — La Mitarashi formó varios sellos con las manos, y le lanzó una poderosa llamarada a Itachi, que por no estar en las mejores condiciones, pudo esquivar apenas, sin embargo su brazo sufrió una considerable quemadura.

— Solo quítate de en medio.

— ¿Por qué quieres pelear con él Itachi? El asunto es conmigo. — Kakashi se estaba levantando en ese momento, veía a Anko decidida enfrente de él, y escuchaba todo lo que ella decía. Uno de los perros se acercó y le lamió la cara para que reaccionara, y en verdad ayudó, solo que sus brazos aún seguían dormidos, y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

— No solo es contigo. — Itachi se acercó a Anko sin intenciones de pelear. Pero ella lo recibió con técnicas de Taijutsu que el Uchiha se vio obligado a corresponder, sin agredirla, solo para defenderse.

— Anko, quítate de el medio — Kakashi se había puesto de pie con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Y estaba justo detrás de la peli morada. Con un brazo la apartó y se colocó frente a ella. — Esto no solo es contigo… — repitió lo mismo que Itachi.

— Esto es por ti. — dijeron los dos shinobis al mismo tiempo.

Y es que ambos sabían, desde un inicio siempre lo supieron, ninguno de los dos estaría feliz hasta pelear. No por ellos, tal vez no a morir, ninguno estaría feliz hasta saber que habían perdido o ganado, en una batalla por Mitarashi Anko.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aún me recuerdan? Me solía llamar DreamFighter 1556. Hace como una año… o mas no recuerdo.**

**En fin, casi un año desde la última actualización. No tengo vergüenza. Un saludo para la telaraña que esta en este fic, olvidado… Ya compré mi spray para sacudirlo, y me alegra decir que, ya estoy editando todos los capítulos, incluyendo formatos… bla bla bla… Bah, nadie se ha de acordar de mi.**

**Este capítulo es una promesa, para k2008sempai, una vieja seguidora, que quería ver una batalla entre el sexy oji escarlata y el apuesto peli plateado.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Enkelii Chan.**

**Comenta si te gusto, o no :D Critica constructivamente.**


	27. XXVII Fight! Hatake vs Uchiha

-Espera, Enkelii público: Fight! Uchiha vs Hatake. La esperada batalla

Enkelii ha sido malvada, no cumplió lo que publico en su perfil. Pero Enkelii no tardo un año, ni siquiera 6 meses en actualizar. =) Enkelii desea redimirse

Enkelii ha sido una elfa mala! *Golpe brutal de parte de su inner*  
"Ya TU!, Dobby"  
"Enkelii solo desea proteger a Harry Potter"  
". . . Si sabes que es elfina, no elfa verdad?"

Ahem, Bueno, no los distraigo, solo lean. El esperado capitulo, LA BATALLA DE KAKASHI CONTRA ITACHI, después de tan Dramático Final en el capítulo Anterior.

No tengo excusa, =) Adelante, ENJOOOOY!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
—Narraciones y Diálogos  
_"Pensamientos"_  
— Escritos

* * *

.

Despertando el Pasado

Capítulo XXVII. " Fight! Hatake vs Uchiha"

.

_"— Anko, quítate del medio — le había dicho Kakashi caminando justo detrás, luego con un brazo la apartó y se colocó frente a ella. — Esto no solo es contigo… — repitió lo mismo que Itachi unos segundos atrás_

_— Esto es por ti. — dijeron los dos shinobis al mismo tiempo._

_Y es que ambos sabían, desde un inicio siempre lo supieron, ninguno de los dos estaría feliz hasta pelear. No por ellos, tal vez no a morir, ninguno estaría feliz hasta saber que habían perdido o ganado, en una batalla por Mitarashi Anko."_

_. . . . . ._

— Hina-chan, ¿Estas bien? — Neji acababa de sacar a su esposa de un fuerte Genjutsu, inducido por un segundo intruso en su casa: el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, toda la atención se había enfocado en Itachi y su intento de llevarse a Anko. Y durante el lapso en el que estaban en ese asunto, Sasuke aprovechó para entrar a la casa, y hacer…

La verdad, aún no sabían que había hecho el menor Uchiha. Pero había llevado a todos a un profundo sueño. Todos salvo Sakura habían caído, incluso Neji que había subido a proteger a sus pequeños un rato después, que habían gritado justamente, al ver que Sasuke entraba por una de las ventanas. Sakura intentó averiguar por que, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

— Nos vamos a ir, mi padre ha decidido alejarse de todo esto, e iremos con él. Todo se quedará en sus manos, no ayudaremos, no interferiremos.

Y luego el peli negro salió corriendo, con Sakura detrás, no sin antes detener el Raikiri de Kakashi que iba directo a Itachi, pero una vez desocupado ese asunto, huyó… algo había hecho, no simplemente entró a la casa para dormir a todos. Neji estaba consciente de eso, ¿Pero, qué era lo que hizo?

Sakura por su parte corrió detrás de él, no había comprendido lo que dijo, correr no solo fue para entenderlo, si no… un impulso que nació de la nada. No quería que Sasuke se fuera…

No otra vez…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Se había quedado estupefacta. ¿Pelear por ella? Dentro de su cabeza había un mar de preguntas, un huracán… Todas llevaban a la misma conclusión: —"_Eso significa que… Kakashi"_. Ya lo sabía de Itachi, el día anterior el pelinegro se había confesado. Pero… que Kakashi quisiera pelear por ella. ¿Significaba que había algo más detrás de ese 'Prometo protegerte'?

— Kakashi… — alcanzó a decir con los ojos llenos de duda. Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero ambos shinobis frente a ella se le quedaron viendo fijamente. Kakashi tal vez no había entendido la mirada de duda de Anko, pero saber que seguía ahí, lo hizo pensar, en que la batalla podría herirla. No emocionalmente claro, pero no quería que su - Que Anko, pudiese salir herida. Entonces caminó hasta ella sin quitar la vista de los ojos cafés, luego la cargó en brazos y con un saltó la llevó hasta el tejado de la mansión Hyuuga.

— Aquí no te pasará nada — le dijo el peli plata dejándola de pie en el lugar. No caería, el lugar era estable en su totalidad.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? — fue lo único que salió de la boca de la peli morada, una nota normal, seca, nada de dulzura… solo pregunta. Miró con extrañeza a Kakashi, con una mirada de confusión y a la vez de esperanza — ¿Desde cuándo?

Debajo de la máscara (que sí, había regresado en el transcurso de la pelea), Kakashi se coloreó de rojo, sus mejillas ahora le quemaban y le hacían sentir un calor inexplicable. Pero ni con eso, le contestó a Anko. Solo la miró a los ojos, y con una mano le acomodó tiernamente el flequillo que caía desordenado en los ojos de ella.

Luego saltó, y dejó a Anko con todas las dudas. Fue a la batalla con Itachi, alguien que, en opinión de todos, tenía más valor y menos orgullo que Kakashi, pues no tenía miedo a expresar lo que sentía. En opinión de todos no, en opinión de Anko en realidad.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Todo empezó, con una fiera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo: patadas de Itachi, y la respuesta del peli plata. Kunais chocando incesablemente, rivales en fuerza, rivales en agilidad, con el Sharingan activado de ambos, parecía no tener fin, no se movían ninguno más rápido que el otro, aunque los espectadores apenas vieran el contacto de los shinobis.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees resistir un Taijutsu así? — le preguntó Itachi. Curiosamente, en esta vida el Uchiha no era tan veloz, o él era muy rápido. No se habían hecho el más mínimo rasguño en lo que iba de la batalla.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás, no sabía si fue buena opción, pero tampoco creía poder aguantar todo el tiempo una batalla de Taijutsu así, podría haber sido eterna.

— Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. — El susurro de Itachi trajo consigo una masa enorme de fuego, una gran bola que parecía perseguirlo, saltó y la masa lo seguía, dio vueltas en el aire, a la derecha y a la izquierda. Itachi estaba dirigiendo los movimientos en su jutsu.

Entonces lo imitó:

— Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu — y una gran bola de fuego salió al encuentro del jutsu de Itachi, hubo una enorme colisión y de ambas bolas gigantes de fuego, se sostuvieron una a la otra durante más de 10 segundos, ninguna de las dos avanzó o retrocedió, simplemente se sostuvieron en el mismo sitio, una avance nulo, ambas fuerzas resultaron ser de la misma magnitud, lo que contrarrestaba el avance. Y finalmente se apagaron.

Pero Kakashi ya estaba listo para eso. Al acabarse el fuego, ambos ninjas se buscaron con la mirada, Itachi pensaba en correr hacia él con su Sharingan y volverlo a dormir en un Genjutsu aunque tenía miedo de caer de nuevo en el descontrol de su mente. Pero no llegó a avanzar ni dos pasos. Pequeñas y medianos hocicos lo tenían sujeto al suelo… Había olvidado por completo las invocaciones de Kakashi.

El Hatake dio un salto y cayó enfrente del Uchiha, ambos se miraron unos instantes. Luego Itachi miró a cada uno de los perros con esos ojos rojos de su familia.

— Necesitan entrenamiento… no saben diferenciar un clon. — y cuando finalizó las palabras, su cuerpo se convirtió en cuervos que se disiparon por todos lados. De inmediato Kakashi saltó al aire esquivando un kunai que estuvo a nada de que se le enterrase en la espalda.

_"Esta será una larga batalla"_

Itachi aterrizó a espaldas del peli plata sereno, parecía incluso estar gozando la actuación, Kakashi estaba ya herido y cansado gracias al Genjutsu, pero trataba de no dar señales de ello. Pero a cada paso que daba, disimular se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Itachi amenazó con clavarle en la frente varias shurikens, pero no consiguió más que unos cuantos cabellos plateados cayendo al suelo. El Hatake era demasiado escurridizo, aún después de una agonizante tortura mental, seguía de pie y listo para seguir peleando. ¿Qué clase de ser era ese sujeto? De cualquier manera no le iba a dar descanso, Itachi era un Uchiha, un Uchiha legítimo, Kakashi iba a conocer de lo que una familia tan poderosa era capaz.

Y entonces el pelinegro embistió a Kakashi de una manera que ni el mismo peli plateado fue capaz de esquivar, aunque lo intentó un último movimiento del Uchiha lo atrapó e hizo golpear el suelo con la espalda. Kakashi rodó intentando zafarse de los golpes del Uchiha que intentaban mantenerlo firme en el suelo, un solo segundo y podría acabar con él, era muy fuerte, pero no tanto como Kakashi, (o no?). Un milisegundo fue suficiente para voltear la situación, quedando ambos shinobis ahora de pie, Kakashi amenazando el cuello del Uchiha con un kunai y éste último sosteniendo al Hatake por la parte superior de la espalda, solo apenas apartándolo de que cortara en su piel.

— Si gano yo — dijo el Hatake — Creo que dejarás de perseguir e intentar conquistar a Anko.

Itachi solamente se rio, parecía alegrarse de escuchar esas palabras o algo en ellas era como un chiste.

— Debes saber que ese no es un castigo para mí, sin embargo… — Itachi se disolvió en plumas negras y apareció detrás de Kakashi punzando la espalda del peli plata con un kunai— Dejarla en tus manos, es lo que realmente me preocupa.

— Eso no tiene sentido — ambos kunais volaron por los aires, y volvió otra corta pero fiera batalla de Taijutsu, aunque tampoco eso tenía sentido, ya que ambos podían esquivar los ataques sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero no podían asestar ninguno.

— Por el contrario, si yo gano… Anko vendrá conmigo, su familia también, podemos protegerla nosotros… Pero eso no es todo, a juzgar por su reacción…

Un gran dragón de Fuego apareció a espaldas de Itachi interrumpiendo sus palabras, fue un juego muy extraño, atacaban sucesivamente desde la espalda, Kakashi aparecía a espaldas de Itachi, y con esa misma idea aparecía nuevamente el peli negro. Parecía interminable, hasta que Itachi decidió enfrentar a Kakashi de frente, contra-atacando un jutsu de Fuego con otro del mismo tipo, parecía que ambos jutsus se irían contrarestando de fuerzas hasta extinguirse gracias al tiempo, pero para sorpresa de Itachi, su jutsu fue más fuerte que el de Kakashi, y devoró por completo a la flama que había invocado el peliplata.

Era una señal de cuidado, sin dejar pasar más de un segundo desde que la luz del fuego se fue, miró a sus pies, y en ese momento Kakashi salió de debajo de la tierra levantando un puño, y pasando casi rozando la nariz de Itachi que estuvo a nada de haber sido golpeado.

Kakashi pensaba que la batalla sería eterna, ninguno de los dos podía golpearse, cuando pasó rozando la barbilla de Itachi, maldijo por lo bajo, y luego intentó saltar lejos del enfrentamiento, pero se vio sometido por la fuerza de su oponente, y tuvo que encontrar la forma de amenazarlo nuevamente con el puño, quedando ambos shinobis sujetándose el uno al otro: Kakashi sujetando a Itachi por el cuello y sujetándolo por un brazo, e Itachi con su mano derecha tomando la parte baja del cuello de Kakashi, alineando ambas cabezas, ambos ojos rojos. Alineados así, Kakashi no podría oponer resistencia por demasiado tiempo, ambos los ojos rojos de Itachi, y el robado Sharingan de Kakashi se alinearon unos segundos, y después de eso Kakashi cayó nuevamente en el Genjutsu del Uchiha.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

La confusión de la batalla se había desvanecido, que Kakashi hubiera estado ocultando un sentimiento hacia ella se había vuelto perdonable, incluso la menor de las noticias en ese momento. Porque mientras veía la batalla, algo empezó a ocurrir dentro de ella, cuando miraba fijamente a Kakashi lo veía distinto, imágenes en su cabeza transformaban lo que había frente a sus ojos, lo veía más alto, con otra ropa, el uniforme Jounin de Konoha en realidad, lo veía pelear distinto, más ágil… incluso tenía algunos años más encima.

_— ¿Así que te asignaron al escuadrón de búsqueda? — escuchaba decir a Kakashi, pero Kakashi estaba lejos de ella._

_— Por supuesto, soy la única que puede seguirle el rastro a Kabuto-maru. _

_— ¿Kabuto-maru?_

Sacudía la cabeza cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba escuchando voces, conversaciones en su cabeza con Kakashi.

Cuando miraba a Itachi, siempre era la misma escena, apenas podía ver, y parecía una vista con el rabillo del ojo, lo veía peleando con Kabuto (?) ambos se veían extraños, Itachi por su parte tenía una piel demasiado seca y más pálida de lo que ya, los ojos le habían cambiado, era…

_"Edo tensei…"_ se contestaba sola, aunque no sabía el significado de esas palabras.

Peleaba con Kabuto, o al menos eso parecía, pues tenía el mismo cabello y complexión, pero su rostro se había deformado hasta parecer el de Orochimaru.

Tuvo que darse varias palmadas en las mejillas para regresar a la realidad, y darse cuenta de que ni Kakashi estaba hablando con ella o peleando por la aldea de la Hoja, ni Itachi estaba peleando con `Kabuto` o se veía desastroso.

_"¿Edo tensei? "_ Repitió lo que ella misma se había contestado, pero no había sido ella; por que no conocía el significado de eso aunque las palabras le fueran tan familiares, "_Kabuto-maru…"_ pensó después, ella también había dicho eso, pero era como si otra Anko estuviera ahí, dentro de su cabeza cada vez que esas imágenes bloqueaban su realidad.

— Y pensándolo bien… — dijo en susurro — Kabuto-maru, era Kabuto… pero se parecía al sensei…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Itachi era más fuerte, ni aun concentrándose para evitar el Genjutsu pudo vencer la fuerza del Uchiha. ¿En qué pensaba? Itachi, aun cuando era un civil y no un ninja de tiempo completo había practicado ninjutsu desde temprana edad, ¿Qué era Kakashi a comparación de él? Un joven que apenas llevaba casi cuatro años recordando su vida pasada y despertando su Chakra y practicando ser lo que fue en su vida ninja. Solo eso… además, solo recordaba algunos fragmentos, su vida seguía siendo en gran parte un misterio, ¿Enserio sería capaz de derrotar a alguien que llevaba años de práctica?

Cuando parpadeó se encontró nuevamente en ese lugar pintado de rojo, ahora estaba de pie, encadenado de tobillos y muñecas al suelo. ¿Qué le haría esta vez? Ya había usado agujas, clavándoselas en el brazo tortuosamente, ¿Sería creativo el Uchiha con este Genjutsu?

Sintió como algo pequeño pasaba fugazmente en su costado y rasgaba pedazos de su piel, algo parecido a una flecha. Luego vino el dolor, punzando su costado obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y a tratar de ver la herida, vio su costado negro, su camisa manchada de un rojo muy oscuro y negro.

— El veneno terminará consumiendo tu cuerpo, no necesitarás más que un par de flechas más. Será lo suficientemente lento… La vez pasada, te levantaste de alguna manera, no use todo lo que se en técnicas ilusorias. Ahora verás lo que puedo hacer…

Miró al frente encontrándose con una flecha apuntando a su frente, dos segundos después, Itachi disparó a la pierna derecha de Kakashi, y el dolor empezó de nuevo, como si sus órganos y músculos empezaran a detenerse y a pudrirse mientras él veía. Era insoportable, gritó en dentro de la ilusión, ver su pierna y su costado lo iban a volver loco… el veneno parecía avanzar cinco centímetros cada dos segundos… ¡Estaba acabado!

Pero algo de repente detuvo la ilusión, pero el malestar seguía ahí, latiendo donde las flechas irreales golpearon su cuerpo.

— ¡Muevete! — le gritó una voz familiar

— ¡Neji-san! ¡NO! — gritó Anko desde lo lejos. Hacía coherencia pensar que Neji le estaba gritando, porque dos segundos más tarde se encontró con la cabeza en el suelo, estaba en posición fetal y tenía enfrente a Neji y a Anko encarando a Itachi.

— Levántate — le ordenó Neji. Luego le habló con voz firme a Itachi— No sé con qué derecho entras a mi hogar y te atreves a acercarte a mi familia, tú y tu hermano están metiéndose en un problema muy grave si se van a enfrentar a los Hyuuga.

— Te ruego aceptes mis disculpas, Hyuuga Neji, mi intención no era más que hablar con Anko, y cualquier daño a tu hogar o a tu familia estoy dispuesto a pagarlo según sea necesario. En cuanto a Sasuke, te aseguró responderá a todo lo que le pidas.

— ¿No vienen juntos? — preguntó Neji.

— No, no me había percatado de que me siguió, sino hasta que apareció hace unos momentos. Te pido, que por favor mantengas a Anko fuera de este lío, esta batalla, es entre Kakashi Hatake y yo. Estuvo pendiente hace mucho tiempo.

— Itachi… — dijo Anko, — Tú…

— ¿Pendientes de hace tiempo? — preguntó Neji mirando a Anko.

— Es estúpido… — interrumpió Anko de nuevo — En qué clase de mundo viven si tienen que pelear por alguien que no tiene interés alguno por ustedes. Escúchenme ambos, NO estoy interesada en NINGUNO de ustedes.

Ambos, Kakashi e Itachi, sintieron el puñetazo de las palabras de Anko, estaba negando con seguridad tener algún sentimiento hacia alguno.

— Por tu seguridad Anko, yo sé, yo intenté acercarme. Y si lo que dices es verdad, fallé en todos mis intentos. Pero ya sabes que de mi parte, hay un sentir especial por ti. Que lo sepas es más que suficiente, si ganó esta batalla quiero que vengas conmigo, lejos de este asunto de ninjas, drogadictos y mafias… con toda tu familia. Estarás a salvo. Mi miedo, es que te quedes expuesta al peligro aquí. Yo puedo protegerte.

— No soy una damisela el peligro…

— Yo sé que no, pero estaré feliz si sé que estas a salvo. Aunque no me correspondas. Pelearé por ese derecho. Kakashi, y todos sus compañeros deberán agradecer tu seguridad, y te aseguro que será la mejor, el sufrirá por algo más… el que tú no sepas como se siente, que es lo que siente por ti.

_"Maldito seas"_ pensó el peliplata, Itachi hablaba con demasiada sabiduría. El ganador de la batalla no se llevaría el corazón de Anko como premio, ella lo había dejado muy en claro. No era por dramatizar, pero ahora se sentía golpeado, Anko los había rechazado a ambos… ¿Por qué estaban peleando en realidad?

¿Por el derecho de protegerla? ¿De tenerla cerca? ¿De hacerla feliz?

Se tiraría de un risco si algo le sucediera a Anko, pero era él, Kakashi, el que quería protegerla a toda costa. Pero ya había fallado una vez.

Si perdía la batalla, se llevarían a Anko lejos de él, quizás no la volvería a ver nunca. Pero ella estaría protegida por los Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha se aseguraría de que nadie se acercara a ella, sin contar a Itachi que parecía dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Pero Anko se iría, sabiendo que él le había fallado, por culpa de Kakashi tenía esa horrible Marca en el cuello de nuevo, y además… nunca sería capaz de confesar su sentir hacia ella. No podría verla, hablarle o protegerla…

Pero si ganaba, ella estaría a su lado, quizás no contenta al momento porque no le había confesado lo que sentía y se enteró de la manera menos agradable. Pero él estaría allí para protegerla, tendría que volverse más fuerte, pero estaba dispuesto a eso… Y podría verla sonreír…

"_Yo pelearé por ese derecho" _el derecho de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Una fuerza surgió desde su pecho, con un último vistazo se aseguró de que no tenía las supurantes heridas del Genjutsu y se movió tan rápido, que ni el mismo Itachi pudo esquivar bien el ataque que le lanzó Kakashi. Un solo salto fue suficiente para que un kunai pasara de arriba hacia abajo rozando el parpado del Uchiha, cerrándole su ojo por un largo tiempo.

Neji se interpuso entre Anko y el reciente ataque, cuando Kakashi aterrizó frente a ambos frunció el ceño y evaluó lo que había pasado.

— Desearía que su batalla se llevara a cabo en un lugar lejano a mi hogar.

— Siempre está la calle — dijo Kakashi — Vamos.

Itachi tenía una mano encima de su ojo cerrado, eso lo pondría en desventaja. Pero asintió con la cabeza y una expresión de furia.

— Anko… — dijo Kakashi antes de prepararse para saltar fuera del patio de la familia Hyuuga, — Todo esto es por ti, perdóname si te fallé, pero si gano… te juro que daré todo lo que tengo con tal de defenderte.

Y con eso ambos ninjas saltaron, atacándose en la distancia, y alejándose de la Mansión Hyuuga para terminar de una vez por todas la batalla que tanto habían esperado por tener.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— Tu no peleaste así por Hinata, ¿O si Neji-san? — le preguntó Anko cuando perdieron de vista a Itachi y a Kakashi.

— Am… ¿Necesitas la respuesta?_ el repentino cambio de tema había logrado desequilibrar la seriedad de Neji Hyuuga.

— ¡¿También peleaste por Hinata?!

— Tenía que ser un matrimonio entre primos para mantener los ojos de la familia Hyuuga, la conocí como alguien ajena a la familia, y curiosamente estuve enamorado de ella en la distancia, nunca le hablé… Y un día, nos presentaron como primos… Pero no se sabía quién se casaría con ella, pues había un segundo candidato… Fue batalla obligada, pero vencí al otro sujeto.

—… Entonces es cosa de ninjas eso de pelear por una chica…

— Yo pienso que es algo romántico — Hinata apareció con un salto detrás de ellos dos, sus tres hijos y Naruto estaba también ahí — Fue un shock muy grande, saber que Neji san, era mi primo… un compañero muy reservado de la escuela. El asunto de las batallas es algo medieval.

— Hina-chan…

— Tal como caballeros de antaño… No hay nada en la casa, Neji — Hinata cambió el tema abruptamente. — No sé para que entró Sasuke, todo está en perfecto orden. Los chicos no vieron nada.

— Gracias Hina-chan… Regresa adentro, yo vigilaré que esos dos no se metan en problemas

— A decir verdad, yo quiero ir… — Anko miró con extrañeza a la mujer de ojos luna, — Anko, ven conmigo.

— ¿¡Qué?!

— Tienes que acompañarme a ver la batalla,

— No quiero… — refunfuño la peli morada.

— Claro que quieres, eres muy buena mintiendo. — Neji miraba con mucha sorpresa a su esposa — "No tengo ningún sentimiento por nadie" — Hinata la arremedó con lo que Anko había dicho momentos atrás— Si claro, como si no conociera a las chicas de tu edad… Como si no te conociera Anko-chan.

— No sé a qué te refieres — se ruborizó, ¿Era posible que Hinata se hubiera dado cuenta?, la mujer de ojos luna se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara lo que le dijo:

— Oh, a mí no me puedes engañar, yo sé por quién te preocupaste cuando empezó la batalla, yo te he visto mirándolo como una niña tonta. A mí no se me escapa eso, Anko-chan, tú estás preocupada por Kakashi…

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

Peleaba con todo su ingenio.

Sentía la adrenalina dar vueltas y vueltas por todo su cuerpo. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda su capacidad. Sus músculos ardían por la energía corriendo dentro de él. Todo estaba mejorando.

Ahora Itachi estaba en el suelo, con pedazos de una gran shuriken clavados en brazos y piernas; claro, también aturdido por descargas eléctricas que Kakashi se aseguró de mandar.

— Ahora, estamos a mano.

— Me dejaste sin un ojo, además Neji y Anko interrumpieron hace rato.

— Puede ser, pero tú me aturdiste antes de la batalla, y el Genjutsu no fue leve.

Itachi rio divertido.

— Tienes razón, ahora estamos a mano.

— Además, no perdiste tu ojo… Yo sé lo que es perder un ojo en batalla.

— Dejemos de hablar…

Itachi usó un jutsu con el que un gran dragón de fuego salió de su soplido y se dirigió a Kakashi, el peli plata contrarrestó el ataque usando un pergamino del que salió una gran cantidad de agua y de inmediato invocó una gran pared de agua frente a él que lo protegió del ataque de fuego.

Pero incluso aunque fue el elemento contrario al fuego, el choque de fuerzas duró bastantes segundos. Tal vez más de lo que debería haber durado… Para cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso, un hilo se enrolló a su alrededor atrapándolo y arrastrándolo por el suelo. Se vio obligado a rodar para esquivar las grandes bolas de fuego que llegaron hacia él, salió casi ileso, salvo por algunas quemaduras leves. Le tomó un rato poder romper el hilo gracias a que tenía que estas esquivando los ataques al mismo tiempo, pero cuando lo logro, dio un salto con el cual alcanzó a Itachi y le propino un golpe en la mandíbula que mandó volando al Uchiha varios metros lejos.

— Alguien se ve cansado… — dijo Kakashi al aire.

— Lo mismo digo… — Itachi apareció entre cuervos a espaldas de Kakashi, se veía agotado completamente. — No pensé que fueras tan fuerte.

— Creí que esto se volvería eterno…

— No perderé… — dijo Itachi, pero cuando terminó de hablar cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba cansado.

— Tu cantidad de Chakra en esta vida es realmente pequeña. — le dijo Kakashi.

— Cállate…

La batalla se reanudo con algunos movimientos de Taijutsu, seguidos por otros cuantos choques de fuertes energías.

Pero ambos shinobis estaban empezando a cansarse; lo que los mantenía de pie y peleando, era simplemente el deseo de vencer. Solo eso, Itachi estaba perdiendo concentración, cada vez parecía un poco más lento y en varias ocasiones recibía un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Kakashi y salía despedido en otra dirección, se recuperaba lanzando un jutsu de fuego o usando un jutsu de sustitución, pero cada vez eran de menor potencia. Kakashi por su parte se mantenía de alguna manera peleando, no iba a perder, su determinación era más poderosa que sus heridas, y aunque empezaba a sentir pesado su cuerpo, no paró ni un segundo.

— ¿Qué se siente, que Anko te haya rechazado? Te irás con las manos vacías.

— ¿Qué se siente no haberle dicho lo que sentías? Ahora no debe estar feliz contigo… Además, por tu culpa, tiene la Marca de Maldición.

Nuevamente la cortina de agua se levantó en contra de un dragón de fuego. Pero ambas cosas se desvanecieron a los pocos segundos, el dragón se evaporó liberando una gran ola en dirección a Itachi, éste se vio revolcado por el agua, no era capaz de esquivar un solo movimiento más….

Kakashi se sentía satisfecho, estaba ganando iba a lograrlo, todo estaba a su favor.

¿Verdad?

— No soportaré mi cuerpo mucho tiempo más… — dijo Itachi levantándose de su arrastre por la ola. — Terminemos con esto…

Nadie se había preparado para lo que siguió.

Nadie se lo había imaginado:

Mangekyo Sharingan…

Itachi en verdad quería ganar, y usó lo más poderoso que tenía. Un nivel superior en su técnica ocular. La evolución, que permitía usar técnicas jamás imaginadas…

Pleno apogeo contemporáneo, en medio de la ciudad… E Itachi hizo aparecer un círculo de fuego alrededor de ambos ninjas, y como era de esperarse, no era cualquier fuego.

— Amaterasu… — dijo Kakashi evaluando las extrañas llamas negras. Con un solo toque de ellas, probablemente moriría.

El Uchiha jadeaba, estaba llegando a su límite usando esa técnica, pero iba a ganar, a toda costa.

_"No puede usar su cuerpo, pero un solo toque del fuego y todo acabará" _meditaba Kakashi

— Te has tardado pensando… — dijo Itachi, Kakashi reaccionó al sentir el calor de las llamas en su espalda, se tiró al suelo y rodó, era fuego normal, pero no por eso menos peligroso. Lanzó un kunai en dirección a Itachi, pero había sido tan lento que con solo inclinar la cabeza el Uchiha lo esquivó y siguió controlando una gran llamarada que orillo a Kakashi a estar casi a espaldas con el perímetro de Amaterasu.

Llamó a un gran muro de tierra para protegerse de una gigante bola de fuego, pero la fuerza del jutsu del peli negro fue tal que el muro se rompió en pedacitos, el peli plata estuvo a punto de ser enterrado bajo los escombros de su jutsu. Con desesperación esquivó lo que pudo para salir a salvo de las rocas pero fue recibido con una ola de shurikens que iban directo a él. Y esta vez no pudo esquivar casi nada.

Ahora Itachi tenía el control de la batalla, rodeado por el Amaterasu, Kakashi no podía huir muy lejos, y ahora, con las shurikens en su cuerpo, era cuestión de un sencillo empujón para acabarlo. Lo que era más, Kakashi se desplomó boca abajo respirando agitadamente por el dolor. Itachi no necesitaba más que propinarle un golpe de gracia para acabar la batalla. Tal vez había sido una exageración usar el Amaterasu para hacer un circulo del que ninguno podría salir, pero estaba desesperado. De cualquier manera, no pensaba usarlo directamente contra Kakashi, era solamente para asustarlo...

— Debo admitir, que ha sido un placer pelear contigo. No todos los días encuentras a un shinobi digno de pelear con un Uchiha. — Kakashi no respondió. — Yo estoy agotado… Y adivina quien vino para ver tu derrota — A lo lejos veía a Hinata y a Anko, observando la escena.

El pelinegro lo empujó con los pies, para darle vuelta al casi inconsciente cuerpo de Kakashi, quería ver la última expresión de dolor del peli plata. Así estaría satisfecho con su victoria. Levantó un kunai en alto, enterrarlo en su costado derecho sería lo ideal, así no lo mataría…

— Usar el Amaterasu contigo sería más doloroso, pero no tengo intenciones de matarte. — Empuñó su arma y apuntó al punto al que atinaría — Fue un honor, Hatake Kakashi.

Y con esas palabras el kunai se clavó no demasiado profundo en el cuerpo de Kakashi. Ahora eran casi iguales, ambos tenían armas o heridas hechas por armas en todo el cuerpo, estaban cansados, y débiles habían recurrido hasta su última arma y técnica esa noche… pero fin había acabado. Y el vencedor, había sido Itachi.

Hubiera sido Itachi en realidad.

Si no fuera porque dos segundos más tarde de que el kunai se enterró en el cuerpo del Hatake, este se convirtió en truenos y electricidad pura, y estallaron no sin antes golpear a Itachi con todo el poder que había en ellos.

Un clon … Y no cualquier clon

— Elemento Rayo: Con de Sombra… — El verdadero Kakashi recibió a Itachi con una fuerte patada después de que el clon estalló. — Mi invención.

Itachi cayó cual costal en el suelo, su Sharingan se desactivó y apenas podía ver lo que ocurría.

— Un clon… debí esperarlo — fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Ahora era el final, Itachi había sido noqueado por completo, la descarga se llevó lo poco de Chakra que le quedaba. Hasta que no le quedó más opción que ceder ante la derrota.

_"Lo logré"_ pensó Kakashi. Miro a su izquierda, a lo lejos veía a Anko, acompañada de alguien más _"No te volveré a fallar, esta vez… te protegeré, con todo lo que tengo"_

Fue lo último que pensó, antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y luego acomodarse boca arriba a ver el cielo de madrugada, y finalmente quedarse inconsciente.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

—¡KAKASHI! — gritó cuando lo vio caer. Y de inmediato corrió dejando atrás a Hinata, quizás en pijamas, pero eso era lo de menos, acababa de ver una batalla demasiado increíble ante sus ojos, y Kakashi ahora estaba inconsciente… Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, el desastre provocado por sus dos amigos impedía un poco el paso, pero se las arregló para ir saltando entre escombros, gracias a Kami-sama el Amaterasu se había evaporado cuando Itachi cayó derrotado.

Hinata tenía razón, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Cuando Itachi llegó a la casa de Neji, ¿No ella misma estaba dispuesta a encararlo después de haber herido a Kakashi? Cuando pensaba en el momento, se veía a si misma furiosa por ver a Kakashi en ese estado… Todos los momentos que había pasado con él pasaban frente a ella mientras corría, felices momentos, de risas, de bromas… Cuando lo conoció. Todo estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí…

Sus libretas estaban llenas de su nombre, hacía caricaturas de él, lo imaginaba sin máscara, en la escuela se perdía viéndolo, y en muchas ocasiones ambos se miraban. ¿No era obvio?

_"¿Por qué no lo vi antes?" _En Kakashi también resultaba algo obvio.

Y ahora corría a auxiliar al shinobi que la había conquistado en secreto.

_"Vaya que eres torpe Anko" _No quería decirlo en voz alta, admitir que sentía algo muy hermoso cada vez que veía a Kakashi, era algo que no estaba programado en ella. Pero estaba ahí, latiendo siempre, unos momentos atrás incluso jugaban y él le beso la frente. Recordar eso le traía mariposas en el estómago y la hacía sonreír.

Ahora no importaba nada, era tonta, al iniciar la batalla tenía el shock, tuvo algunas visiones extrañas, pero eso no importaba más…

_"La canción… las canciones siempre fueron para ti"_ cuando cantó en el bar con Itachi y Sasuke, le cantó a Kakashi, no sabía dónde estaba, pero le cantó una canción a él.

Era todo tan obvio… Y no lo quería hablar. Por tonta

_"Y solamente por tonta"_

Cuando llegó junto al peli plata, éste estaba más que inconsciente, pero se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Lo miró durante unos instantes, y sonrió, estaba feliz, ahora sabía que el Hatake tenía un sentir por ella… Eso ameritaba algo más que solo peinarlo o darle un abrazo, ameritaba algo **más** de cariño.

— Solo porque estás cansado… no intentaré bajarte la máscara. Solo por esta vez… — le dijo al inconsciente Hatake, luego limpió su frente y con mucha ternura le dio un beso en ella; aunque sintió el impulso de robarle un pequeño beso de sus labios, no lo hizo… ya le había dicho a la nada que no le bajaría la máscara esa noche.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

— ¿También tú aquí? Mikoto-san.

— Hinata-chan, tu siempre tan observadora. Tenía que cuidar de mi hijo, no lo iba a dejar por ahí botado.

— No, claro que no — sonrió Hinata, ambas mujeres caminaban hacia el campo de batalla para recoger a los caballeros que pelearon por el corazón de una dama.

— Anko-chan es una chica muy agradable, sé que estará a salvo aquí, aunque mi esposo no opine igual. Solo siento algo de tristeza porque Itachi no consiguió conquistar su corazón.

— Solo salió a flote, Anko era muy obvia con sus sentimientos por Kakashi.

— Es una lástima… ¿Qué le va a hacer? Fugaku y yo deseamos reunirnos mañana con Jiraiya para terminar los asuntos.

— ¿Entonces si se irán?

— Si, no es mentira… en realidad nos iremos lejos de aquí.

— Oh… que mal. Pero supongo que será como ustedes lo quieran.

— Descuida Hinata-chan, volveremos antes de que lo noten.

Y así llegaron ambas mujeres al campo de batalla y se despidieron por esa noche, para cada quien poder ir a atender a uno de los heridos.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_TADA! **GRILLITOS**_**

**_Ne, nee! Debí decirles que trajeran sus palomitas y dulces antes de leer. Yo comí muchas pecositas mientras escribía y releía. :3 Creo que no quedo tan mal… A mí me gusto…_**

**_Pero ustedes decidirán si fue bueno o malo el capitulo_**

**_K2008sempai, HE AQUÍ MI PROMESA!_**

**_Y bueno, chan chan chaaaaaan, Enkelii les ha traído su esperada batalla de los dos sexys shinobis. Y ganó Kakashi :D. Mi tachito está bien, no perdió su ojo… ya lo explicaré después. =) UNA GRAN DISCULPA, PENSABA ACTUALIZAR HACE MUCHO Y PERDI EL CAPITULO ENTERO… Lo he dejado en una computadora de una biblioteca y se perdió =( PERO LO HICE AGAIN, Y ME GUSTÓ MUCHO MÁS! YAAAAY! Y bueno, eso es todo… SALUDOS A MIS TELARAÑAS, En serio, enserio me cuesta actualizar y escribir ahora, pero prometo ser más constante =) _**

**_Dime si te gusto el capítulo, si te pareció interesante o estuvo de la patada, Tus reviews me ayudan a mejorar como escritora =)_**

**_Mata ne!_**

**_WAIT! Y TSUNADE? Y SASUKE? QUE HIZO ESE ASESINO SERIAL DE CAMISA ABIERTA?! Y NARUTO¿ Y MINATO?_**

**_Para los fans del NejiHina (amo también el NaruHina) a mí siempre me gustó, por eso está el pequeño incesto en este fic… y la charla rápida de cómo fue lo de Hinata y Neji aquí, fue un pequeño homenaje a nuestro caído genio en la guerra… Tal vez haga un pequeño one shot narrando eso… muy aparte del fic. =) Solo para que lo conozcan a detalle. Eso si quieren…_**

**_DIME SI TU TAMBIEN QUISISTE MATAR A KISHIMOTO POR QUE NOS HIZO ESPERAR DOS SEMANAS POR EL CAPITULO DEL MANGA DONDE NARUTO Y MINATO SE ENCONTRARAN (VIVOS)! Padre e hijo *llora* _**

**_Ahora si, MATA NE! _**

**_Enkelii Chan._**

**_(pecositas son un dulce, busca: pecositas ricolino en google imágene, son muy buenas =) ) (EDIT* No lo revisé bien al subirlo o_o pero ya esta)_**


End file.
